Goblet Summons, Reading & Watching Collection
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Recueil pour tout OS du genre : Summoned!Harry, majoritairement pendant la Coupe de Feu mais pas uniquement. Possible OS du genre 'Watching' ou 'Reading', dans lesquelles Harry est parti ou n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard. Slash. Rating may change. Multi pairings. Possible MoD!HP. Multi Xovers majoritairement KHR.
1. Summon 01: Blood on a marble wall-KHRxHP

**Bonjour à tous. **_Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, j'ai décidé de créer un recueil destiné à toutes mes fics ayant pour contexte le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et dans lesquelles Harry se retrouve 'invoqué' à Poudlard, quand son nom sort de la Coupe. J'ai eu pas mal d'idée de ce genre là et j'en ai déjà écrit quelques unes – ou commencé en tout cas, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de créer un recueil plutôt que de les perdre dans Gages ou quoi. Certains seront peut-être tout de même publiés dans les autres recueils. _

_**Ce recueil est une **__**branche secondaire**__** du recueil GAGES. **_

**Autre chose, il peut s'agir de fiction seulement centrées autour de l'univers HP ou de crossover avec n'importe quel fandom. Ça sera généralement précisé en début de chapitre.**

* * *

**[ Édit : 29 mars 2020 ] Voici donc le sommaire, comme promis : **

**SOMMAIRE :**

◘ **SUMMONS :**

**_ Summon#1 -** Blood On a Marble Wall | **KHR/HP ** **\- [p1]**

** Pairing : **Urquhart/Harry

**Tags :**_ Assassin!VARIA Cloud!Harry _

**Fandoms :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn + Harry Potter

** → BONUS ****: **I llike the way they all scream –** [p3]**

.

**_** **Summon#2 :** The Boy, the Butler & the Goblet – [**p5]**

** Pairing :** OMC/Harry

** Tags : **_Demon!OMC & MoD!Harry _

.

**_ Summon#3 :** The Teddy Bear | **KHR/HP** \- [**p7]**

**Pairings :** pré- Antonin Dolohov/Harry – R27 [ Reborn/Tsuna]

**Tags :** _Twin-fic – Alive!Potters – Good Twin – Abandoned Harry – Protective!Harry – Raised by Vongola!Harry – Parents!R27 – Bashing James & Lily Potter – Bashing Dumbledore – BAMF Harry – OMC gets a Hug – OMC & Harry _

.

→ **Summon#4 : BONUS – **Teddy Bear** – [p12]**

** Pairings :** AD/HP – R27

.

**_ Summon#5 : **ANBU | Naruto + Harry Potter - [**p15]**

**Pairing :** ANBU!Naruto/ANBU!Harry - pré-Miles Bletchley/Terence Higgs

**Tags :** _OCC Naruto – Smarter Naruto _

.

.

.

◘ **WATCHING :**

**_ Watching#1 :** Watching You | [Marcus Flint/Sub!Harry Potter/Adrian Pucey/Cassius Warrington]

**Tags :**_ Merman!Metamorphomagus!Harry – Secret Agency – Protective!OFC _** \- [p2]**

_._

**_ Watching#2 :** Nouvelle Perspective | [Miles Bletchley/Terence Higgs] – [**p4]**

**Tags : **_Brève apparition de Reborn / Secret Agency_.

.

**_ Watching#3 :** The Ritual | [ slight OMC/Harry] -** [p6]**

**Tags :**_ Pandemic – Human [willing] Sacrifice – Death fic + Sick fic_

.

**_ Watching#4 :** Little Red!Harry | Little Red Riding Hood [2012] + Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Peter/Harry

**Tags : **_Dimension Travel – Red Riding Hood Harry – BAMF Harry _

Part I – [**p8]**

Part II – [**p9]**

Part III – [**p10]**

.

**_ Watching#5 :** Death Eaters Watch II * | Post-T5 - [**p13] **

** Pairing : **Gen – Pre- Multi

**Tags :** _Grey-Dark!Fred & George Weasley – Insane!Psycho!Harry – Belly dancer!__Harry_ -

.

**_ Watching#6 :** La Fleur d'Orion -** [p16] **

**Pairing :** pré – Male!Harem/Harry

**Tags :** _Secret Agency – Assassin!Harry –__ Tracker!OFC – Sick Harry – Former Slytherin Harry – Obscurial!Harry – Protective!Slytherins -_

→ Part I - **[p16]**

→ Part II -** [p18]**

→ Part III -

.

*= Death Eaters Watch I est sur_ Gages_.

.

.

.

◘ **READING :**

**_ Reading#1 :** Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard \- [**p11]**

** Pairing : **Male!Harem/Harry/Wayne

→ Chapitre 01 - [**p11]**

→ Chapitre 02, part I -** [p14]**

→ Chapitre 02, part II - [**p17]**

→ Chapitre 03, part I - **[p19]**

→ Chapitre 03, part II - à venir

* * *

**Fandoms :**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _[Akira Amano] _\+ Harry Potter_ [J. K. Rowling]

**Univers : T4 – **Semi UA

_Chronologie, quelle chronologie ? _

**Pairing :**_ léger, très léger Urquhart/Harry _

**Warning : **_Léger __Bashing _

_Assassin!Cloud VARIA!Harry_

**Mots : ~ 7,200 **

* * *

**Summoning #1**

01 – _Blood on a marble wall_

Le sang.

C'est la première chose que Jason Urquhart vit. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Ça n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'il avait vu mais c'était la chose qui lui avait, sur le coup, paru la plus importante. Il ne s'était même pas concentré sur la provenance du sang, non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le liquide carmin qui dégoulinait et s'écrasait sur la table des vert et argent. Oh Merlin, c'était du sang. En grande quantité.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

La soirée avait débutée normalement. Durant les deux derniers jours, tous les élèves volontaires et âgés de plus de dix-sept ans avaient défilé dans la Grande Salle afin de déposer un morceau de parchemin avec leurs noms dessus afin d'être potentiellement choisis afin de représenter leur école. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient fait cela bien ils avaient choisi une heure précise et avaient tous déposé leurs noms. Quoi que, si l'on voulait être honnête, sur les quinze et quelques élèves de chaque délégation, seuls trois ou quatre avaient mis leurs noms dans la Coupe. Jason ne portait qu'un intérêt moyen au Tournois. Il n'était pas en âge de mettre son nom et, en tout honnêteté, même s'il avait été suffisamment vieux, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, il était suffisamment mature pour voir ce que les organisateurs du tournois ne disaient pas – entre autres que le Tournois avait été interdit pour des raisons bien spécifiques comme les nombreuses morts des précédents champions-, et il n'était pas assez arrogant pour ne pas voir ses propres faiblesses et lacunes.

Jason regarda autour de lui. C'était l'heure du dîner et tout le monde discutait avec animation. À ses côtés se trouvait son meilleur-ami, Adar Vaisey, dans la même année que lui. Tous deux attendaient – comme le reste de l'école et des délégations-, la fin du dîner afin de _finalement_ connaître l'identité des champions du tournois à venir. D'autre part, Jason n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il se passait toujours quelque chose d'imprévu ou même terrifiant à Halloween. En tout cas, ça avait été le cas ces trois dernières années; en 1991, un troll s'était baladé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient appris plus tard que le professeur Quirrell était responsable de l'apparition du Troll. Le corps de l'homme avait été retrouvé mort quelque part vers mai 91 mais ils n'avaient jamais eu droit à une explication. Pour en revenir au troll, il avait gravement blessée une née-moldue de Gryffondor mais celle-ci était revenue en cours en janvier et était parvenue à rattraper son retard pour passer en seconde année, comme tous ses camarades de première année. En 1992, il y avait eu le premier cas de pétrification. Ils avaient bien plus tard appris que c'était là l'œuvre d'une Weaslette possédée mais tout s'était plus ou moins bien terminée. La gamine n'avait fort heureusement ( pour elle ) pas été expédiée mais elle ne suivait pas non plus de thérapie pour se remettre ( c'était quelque chose qui dépassait complètement Jason. Comment pouvait-on ne pas lui offrir de thérapie ? ). En 1993, Sirius Black avait réussi à s'introduire dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y était pas resté longtemps et il était toujours introuvable à ce jour.

Alors voilà, Jason n'était pas très à l'aise avec la soirée 31 octobre.

« Ne, ne, ne, Jay, tu penses que Cassius va être choisi ? »

Jason sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour dévisager Adar. C'était un fait connu de tous - pour les vert et argent en tout cas-, que Cassius Warrington avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe. D'autres Serpentards avaient mis leurs noms, mais ça n'était un secret pour personne, pas même parmi les autres maisons, que Cassius était l'un des meilleurs élèves et, pour un Serpentard, il était assez populaire. Cassius était le genre de garçon réservé, mais qui s'entendait essentiellement avec tout le monde. Inutile de préciser que si Cassius était choisi pour représenter Poudlard, il aurait le soutien de toute la maison derrière lui.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. »

Instantanément, les deux Serpentards se redressèrent, de même que les autres élèves. Ça n'est pas qu'ils appréciaient le directeur de Poudlard, non, au contraire, ils lui vouaient un certain mépris et ne l'appréciaient pas des masses. Il faut dire cependant, Albus Dumbledore commandait l'attention. Il avait beau être vieux, c'était un homme puissant. Il avait perdu de l'influence politique ces dernières années, notamment quand l'opinion publique avait appris qu'il avait perdu la trace du Survivant et n'avait en fait, jamais gardé un œil sur lui après l'avoir déposé chez ses relatifs. Le vieil homme avait assuré aux masses que le jeune Potter était en sécurité et aimé avec sa famille mais cela n'avait pu être confirmée quand la tante du Survivant – une certaine Petunia Dursley-, avait fermé la porte aux nez du reporter du Prophet en le traitant d'anormalité. En fait, si quelque chose, cela avait juste confirmé les craintes d'une partie de la population. D'une part, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient appris que le jeune Potter ne résidait plus avec sa famille de sang. D'autres part, certains pensaient qu'il avait peut-être été abusé quand il vivait avec eux. Impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit cependant, étant donné que Dumbledore avait couvert les traces des Dursley après le départ de ces derniers et refusait de donner leur nouvelle localisation. Étant donné que le DMLE n'avait aucune preuve contre les moldus, ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils pouvaient forcer le directeur à leur donner des réponses, sans ignorer le protocole et c'était une chose que Dumbledore s'était empressé de leur faire savoir. Le vieux cachait définitivement quelque chose mais sans le témoignage du Survivant en question, ils ne pourraient sans doute rien faire.

La seule raison pour laquelle Jason savait cela était parce que son père travaillait au DMLE et se plaignait souvent de l'entrave qu'était Dumbledore dans la plupart des affaires sur lesquelles ils bossaient (_ et il se trouvait que l'affaire Dursley était l'une d'entre elle même si, à ce stade, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une affaire étant donné que la victime n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis des années et leurs suspects avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre, protégés par ce maudit Dumbledore _).

Jason était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il loupa une partie du discours de Dumbledore. Oh, ça ne devait pas être très intéressant. Juste du blabla. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ( oui, il connaissait cette expression. Les jumeaux Weasley la lui avaient appris ).

« Honneur aux dames... la Championne de Beauxbâtons est... Miss Fleur Delacour. »

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la vaste salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une éblouissante jeune femme ne quitte son siège et approche le directeur, avec grâce et élégance. Les applaudissements devinrent alors un peu plus enthousiastes, notamment à la table des lions. Jason roula des yeux. Il pinça la cuisse d'Adar quand il vit les yeux de son ami se dilater légèrement. Oh non, il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur-ami tomber sous le contrôle de la fille demi vélane. Il n'avait trop rien contre ces créatures en général; il savait comment ça n'était la plupart du temps pas leur faute, si tous les hommes tombaient à leurs pieds. Mais il se trouve qu'il avait également vu comment la jeune Delacour agissait au cours de ces derniers jours et trouvait son comportement horripilant. Et il disait cela en étant poli.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum. »

Pas de grande surprise ici – seulement trois personnes avaient glissé leurs noms pour Durmstrang. Jason aurait été davantage surpris s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. De nombreux applaudissements retentirent pour le champion de Durmstrang alors que celui-ci approchait les chefs d'établissement, l'air impassible. Le jeune Urquhart applaudit poliment, au même rythme que ses camarades.

« Enfin, le Champion de Poudlard est... Mr Cedric Diggory. »

Jason ne manqua pas la façon dont Dumbledore oublia de rajouter le 'Mr' pour Krum. Apparemment, être une célébrité donnait l'occasion aux autres de vous traiter comme une propriété publique.

Une fois encore, il imita ses camarades et applaudit pour le Champion de Poudlard, même s'il était un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard. Ça leur en aurait bouché un coin, aux autres Maisons, tiens.

« Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez - »

Dumbledore fut brutalement interrompu par un événement des plus inhabituel ( du moins, Jason supposait que c'était inhabituel étant donné les regards échangés ça et là par les adultes ). Les flammes bleues de la Coupe prirent une inquiétante couleur rouge sang et explosèrent autour de l'artefact. Des cris de surprise retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle et, quand les choses se calmèrent enfin, un morceau de parchemin solitaire fut éjectée de la Coupe. Le directeur de Poudlard l'attrapa au vol et redressa ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur le bout de son nez.

Jason ne manqua pas l'air plaisamment surpris du vieil homme et il fronça les sourcils.

« Harry Potter. »

…

Comment dire... Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Jason cligna stupidement des yeux alors que, à côté de lui, à sa gauche, Adar s'étranglait avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille. Quoi ? Ils avaient du mal entendre, pas vrai ?

« Harry Potter ? »

Jason n'aimait pas le ton satisfait et plein d'espoir du vieux chnoque. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et balaya la salle d'un regard perçant. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'agitait et un murmure incrédule se répandit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde savait que le Survivant était porté disparu. Tout le monde, même outre-mer, savait que le Survivant n'était jamais venu faire sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était en vie, pour tout vous dire. Un étrange sentiment oppressant le prit aux tripes et il se replia légèrement sur lui-même, veillant à ne pas être vu par ses camarades. Ça ne le faisait pas pour un Serpentard, de montrer ses faiblesses au grand jour.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Adar Vaisey grogna sombrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'autre timbré, à crier comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que ça allait lui donner davantage de pouvoir ?

La Coupe s'enflamma de plus bel et il ravala un flot d'insultes réservée à Salazar sait quoi.

Les flammes explosèrent subitement en intensité et un jet de lumière traversa la salle sous les cris de surprise (de terreur, vraiment) des jeunes sorciers.

Il y eut un énorme bruit, comme une explosion puis le sol trembla et Jason s'accrocha à la table. Les flammes se calmèrent alors. Alors seulement, tout redevint normal. À une exception près.

[ Il y avait un garçon, debout sur le table.]

~•~

Le sang.

C'est la première chose qu'il vit. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Ça n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'il avait vu mais c'était la chose qui lui avait, sur le coup, paru la plus importante. Il ne s'était même pas concentré sur la provenance du sang, non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le liquide carmin qui dégoulinait et s'écrasait sur la table des vert et argent. Oh Merlin, c'était du sang. En grande quantité.

Lentement, il suivit des yeux les traces de sang et leva la tête pour dévisager le nouveau venu. L'étranger était un garçon, à peine plus jeune que lui. Il avait des cheveux couleur nuit noire, lui tombant dans la nuque. Ils semblaient doux malgré tout et terminaient en piques. Mais ça n'était pas ses cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité qui attirèrent son attention, non. C'était ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Et plus que ça, la large blessure sur l'épaule du garçon. C'était ça, l'origine de tout ce sang. La blessure saignait toujours, à un rythme alarmant. Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, pantelant, le front en sueur et une expression douloureuse scotchée sur son visage pâle. Malgré les innombrables blessures qu'il arborait ( pas seulement celle qu'il avait à l'épaule ), le garçon était toujours debout, refusant de montrer davantage de faiblesse. Son regard était froid et déterminé. Jason pouvait respecter cela.

[_Et, ooh ! Serait-ce un piercing qu'il arborait à la lèvre inférieure ?_]

Le garçon, toujours pantelant, se redressa du mieux qu'il put et parvint à quitter sa place, sur la table des Serpentards et atterrir au sol en titubant à peine. Alors seulement, il balaya la salle d'un regard impassible avant de se fixer sur les adultes présents dans la Grande Salle, pressant toujours la blessure sur son épaule gauche avec sa main droite.

« J'ai trois questions pour vous et vous avez plutôt intérêt à y répondre rapidement. Premièrement; Où suis-je ? Deuxièmement, comment et pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? Et, enfin, qui diable êtes-vous ? »

C'était... droit au but. C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Au moins, il ne perdait pas de temps.

_ Harry Potter ? Fit le directeur de Poudlard.

Le visage du nouveau venu se rigidifia et l'information percuta enfin le cerveau du jeune Urquhart. C'était Harry Potter. Le garçon qui se dressait devant eux – tout ensanglanté et tenant à peine debout mais parvenant cependant à maintenir une posture menaçante-, était le Survivant. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ?

_ Ça fait des années que je ne passe plus par ce nom, lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix sèche.

**Crack. **

Ça, c'était le bruit que firent toutes les idées préconçues qu'il ( et probablement les autres aussi ) s'était forgé au cours des années -_ après avoir été baigné dans des histoires entourant la vie du Survivant et son exploit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres-,_ quand elles se brisèrent irrémédiablement. Le garçon qui se trouvait face à eux n'était pas un innocent garçon aimé et chéri, ayant passé son enfance dans un château ou choyé par une famille aimante (_Oui, les gens s'étaient plus ou moins raccrochés aux réassurances de Dumbledore même après qu'un reporter du Prophet ait raconté sa rencontre avec les soit-disant gardiens du Survivant et même après qu'ils aient appris que ce dernier n'était pas avec sa famille moldue_).

Ça, c'était un garçon qui était porté disparu depuis des années et avait appris à survivre par lui-même.

_ Je vous ai posé trois questions assez simples. Si vous ne me répondez pas dans les prochaines secondes, je vous considérerais comme kidnappeurs et réagirais en conséquence.

Jason n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu la menace qui était impliquée et il échangea un regard nerveux avec ses camarades. Autant ses amis les plus sombres voulaient rire à la simple notion que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ose menacer des personnes ainsi, lui, le Héros du monde sorcier-, autant il était évident que le garçon en face d'eux en avait vu des choses et était probablement plus que capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, quelle qu'elle soit.

_ Harry, mon garçon -

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Jason eut tout juste le temps de voir la façon dont les yeux de l'étranger – Potter ( ou quelque soit le nom par lequel il passait à présent ) s'étrécirent, avant que celui-ci n'agisse. Le Serpentard le vit balancer quelque chose, puis il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un éclat argenté. Quand il tourna la tête vers la table des enseignants, ceux-ci étaient tous figés de surprise ( _à part Karkaroff, qui affichait un air mi apeuré, mi approbateur-, ainsi que Flitwick et Vector, lesquels, pour une raison inconnue, semblaient presque amusés_ ). Dumbledore avait l'air bien pâle alors qu'il tournait la tête derrière lui. Jason ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison quand, en suivant son regard, il tomba sur un couteau ( un couteau qui avait été posé sur la table des Serpentards quelques secondes plus tôt ), fiché dans le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du vieil homme. Jason ne pensait même pas que les couteaux de Poudlard étaient suffisamment aiguisés pour se _ficher_ dans le mur et y rester.

Un murmure effaré, un brin horrifié, remonta dans les rangs. Ceux qui n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore avaient l'air admiratifs et un brin envieux. En fait, Jason était certain que même ceux qui vénéraient le directeur étaient quelque peu admiratifs face à la précision du lancé.

_ Vous devriez être heureux, fit le garçon, sarcastique. Étant donné mon état actuel, j'étais presque certain de louper et de vous blesser. [Je ne suis pas votre garçon.]

Il attrapa un autre couteau.

« Maintenant, mes questions. Je veux des réponses. Où, comment, pourquoi et votre identité en passant, ce serait franchement pas mal. »

Tremblant, Ludo Bagman devança Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne puisse enrager davantage le nouveau venu. Pour le coup, il n'était même pas capable de se féliciter de la venue du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Disparaître.

« Vo – Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, Mr Pot – Monseigneur, se reprit l'homme ( plus d'un Serpentard résista à l'envie de ricaner ).

_ Quelle Coupe ?

_ La – La Coupe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. »

Au vu de la grimace du garçon, celui-ci savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Puis-je savoir comment mon nom a pu être tiré de la Coupe ? »

C'était impressionnant, comment il parvenait à conserver un ton presque normal malgré son état. Honnêtement, Jason était presque inquiet pour le petit brun. La large entaille qu'il avait l'épaule ainsi que les autres, sur son corps, continuaient à saigner. Jason était étonné que l'autre sorcier ne se soit pas encore effondré. Il avisa le visage pâle et le corps légèrement tremblant du jeune Potter et roula des yeux quand il vit qu'aucun des adultes ne comptait faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager la douleur du nouveau venu. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se remettre de leur foutu choc ?

_ Euh, nous – nous ne savons pas Monsieur Po -

Bagman s'interrompit brutalement quand il vit Potter attraper un autre couteau – cette fois-ci l'un des siens, pas ceux qui étaient disposés sur la table des Serpentards (le sien était bien plus aiguisé)-, et il commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du petit brun et il s'élargit quand il avisa la forme pâle et tremblante du directeur des Jeux Sportifs.

_ Je ne me suis pas vraiment tenu informé ces derniers temps mais j'ai entendu parlé du tournois. J'imagine ne pas me tromper en assumant me trouver à Poudlard ?

Il parlait d'une voix basse et dangereuse mais son ton suave électrisa de plaisir plus d'une personne. Jason se pinça discrètement la cuisse ( _'Bad Jason, Bad !' _) afin de se souvenir que le garçon face à eux avait à peine quatorze ans, même s'il paraissait un peu plus âgé. Naturellement, quand il balaya la salle d'un regard nerveux, Jason remarqua que pas mal de personnes – mâles ou femelles-, avaient eu la même réaction, dont certains étaient en dernière année, donc vraiment, on ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour sa propre réaction.

Le garçon balaya la salle d'un regard neutre avant de se poser sur l'une des gamins de Serpentard ( enfin, il disait 'gamin' mais le garçon était probablement plus âgé que lui ) et il haussa un sourcil.

Jason manqua de s'étrangler quand le regard de Potter se posa sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Ah, Oh ! La question. C'est vrai, Potter – ou quelque soit son nom actuel-, venait de poser une question. Il hocha la tête, espérant vainement ne pas donner l'impression d'un chiot excité et frénétique à l'idée de plaire à son maître. Sa réponse suscita l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon.

Un coup dans les côtes le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Je ne veux pas te sortir de ton état post-orgasmique, Jay ( Jason rosit un peu ) mais tu voudras peut-être effacer ce sourire niais de ton visage. » lui parvint le chuchotement amusé d'Adar Vaisey.

Jason rougit un peu plus. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir ainsi. Vraiment pas. Ça n'était pas son style. Il était un jeune homme calme et presque aussi impassible que Nott – de deux ans leur cadet. Réagir ainsi n'était pas son type. Jason jeta un regard assassin à son ami, mais le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus. Notamment quand il vit Jay rougir davantage après que Potter ait hoché la tête avec approbation dans sa direction.

_ Comment mon nom s'est-il...' Potter s'interrompit un instant et un sourire mi amer, mi vieux étira ses lèvres ) _miraculeusement_ retrouvé dans la Coupe ?

Adar frissonna. Il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Jason et de tant d'autres. Même lui, qui n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la magie ambiante, était électrisé de plaisir alors, qu'est-ce que ça devait être Urquhart, qui était un _Sensitif_ ? Ce devait être intoxiquant.

Ludo Bagman frissonna d'effroi. Apparemment, la réponse type ''On ne sait pas'' ne plaisait guère au garçon. Autant pour lui. Il se pourlécha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Okay. Okay, il pouvait y arriver.

« Nous – Nous... Nous allons enquêter là-dessus, Monsieur. »

Potter haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : ''Vraiment ?'' mais finit par hocher la tête, l'air guère convaincu.

_ J'espère bien. Après tout... n'aviez-vous pas mis en place des mesures de sécurité exemplaire, cette année ?

_ Et comment savez-vous cela, garçon ? Intervint la voix presque cinglante de Karkaroff.

Comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir lui-même entré son nom.

Potter ( le garçon ne leur avait pas donné de nom donc ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de penser à lui comme 'Potter' ) eut l'air presque amusé.

_ Viper est un très bon informateur. Bien que, maintenant, il se fasse appeler Mammon.

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit quand il vit Karkaroff pâlir brutalement. Raven – il avait renoncé à son nom de naissance depuis bien des années et n'utilisait celui-ci que lors de ses correspondances et entretiens avec les gobelins-, savait qu'il avait déjà entendu le nom de Karkaroff à plusieurs reprises. C'était un peu du bluff de mentionner Viper ainsi dans la conversation mais il avait eu raison: il était certain que Karkaroff était l'une des nombreuses personnes qui devaient de l'argent à Mammon (Viper) et pensaient naïvement pouvoir échapper à ce dernier ( deux coups sur trois Raven utilisait des pronoms masculins pour définir l'arcobaleno de la brume ). Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres de Raven quand il sentit un frisson de peur se propager à la table des vert et argent, là où étaient assis plusieurs étudiants vêtus de rouge et de fourrure – les étudiants de... Durmstrang, pas vrai ?

_ Alors, vieil homme ( plus d'une personne s'étouffa en entendant le jeune homme s'adresser ainsi à Dumbledore ). Que comptez-vous faire ?

_ À qui pensez-vous adressez, jeune homme ? Intervint McGonagall.

Potter haussa un sourcil, non impressionné.

_ À en juger par son comportement, son apparence physique et son aura, je dirais qu'il correspond parfaitement à la description que les gobelins m'ont donné d'un certain Albus Dumbledore. Même si, la encore, il a refusé de répondre à mes plus simples questions, donc je ne peux en avoir la certitude.

Jason renifla. Il était clair que le directeur de Poudlard aimait tourner autour du pot et faire perdre du temps à tout le monde.

Une fille à la table des Gryffondors – Jason la reconnut facilement pour l'incroyablement irritante Hermione Granger-, se lança dans une diatribe au sujet du respect des aînés, notamment des personnes comme Albus Dumbledore et le jeune Potter renifla.

_ Le respect se gagne et n'est pas donné gratuitement, morveuse.

La 'morveuse' en question poussa un cri indigné à l'idée d'être appelé ainsi par une personne du même âge qu'elle. Là encore, il était clair que le garçon était bien plus mature donc Jay n'était pas vraiment surpris. Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un ( qui ne soit pas à Serpentard ) répondre de la sorte à la jeune fille.

« Étant donné ce que vous m'avez fait, à moi et mes parents, je préférerais que nos interactions soient minimes. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la salle explosa en murmure.

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que les gens qui t'ont recueilli t'ont raconté mais -

_ Je n'ai pas été recueilli par des sorciers. » répondit Potter.

Raven ne mentait pas. Il avait rencontré les gobelins bien avant de faire la rencontre de la Squad d'Assassinat des Vongola et ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas exactement être considérés comme des sorciers.

_ Mais les gobelins sont étonnamment serviables face à un ennemi commun.

Adar Vaisey échangea un regard avec Jason Urquhart. Rêvaient-ils ou – ou... non. Ils ne rêvaient pas. Potter venait effectivement de déclarer que Dumbledore était un ennemi de la Maison Potter. Oh Salazar ! C'était réel.

Et d'ailleurs... venait-il de dire que les gobelins connaissaient Potter depuis des années ? Qu'ils connaissaient peut-être même sa géolocalisation ?

Dumbledore ne savait de toute évidence pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration mais, voyant que Poppy se dirigeait vers le jeune Potter afin de l'examiner, décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

_ Poppy, voulez-vous bien soigner, jeune Mr Pott -

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, l'interrompit brutalement Potter. Raven. C'est mon nom. Et votre employée était déjà en chemin.

Il s'interrompit un instant puis adressa un regard calculateur à Mme Pomfrey, laquelle avançait dans sa direction.

« Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_ Mais -

_ Votre aide est appréciée mais votre employeur est manifestement le directeur de Poudlard et je ne compte pas me laisser approcher par des personnes affiliées à cet homme. »

Jason comprenait tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Il savait ce que 'Raven' voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des personnes affiliées à Dumbledore, sachant que celles-ci pourraient profiter de son état de faiblesse pour prendre le dessus ou lui faire quelque chose. Le fait qu'il soit spécifiquement contre Dumbledore et ait affirmé ne pas avoir été recueilli par des sorciers affaiblissait considérablement la naissance de rumeurs ( celles disant qu'il aurait été recueilli par des familles de mangemorts ).

Mme Pomfrey hocha raidement la tête, mais Jay voyait qu'elle n'était pas contente que sa position vis à vis de Dumbledore, l'empêche de veiller sur un potentiel patient.

Celui-ci régla le conflit interne de l'infirmière de Poudlard quand une flamme jaune naquit au creux de la paume de sa main et qu'il la porta à son épaule, là où se trouvait la large entaille. Un bruit surpris retentit quelque part à la table des Serpentards et Jason cligna des yeux quand il vit Blaise Zabini se lever d'un bond. Ça n'était tellement pas dans l'habitude de Zabini d'agir autrement que comme le calme et distingué sang-pur demi-italien qu'il était, que Jason se redressa instinctivement.

Zabini observa Pot – Raven, calmement, un brin calculateur, comme s'il était en train de réévaluer toutes les données qu'il avait sur le Survivant, puis il laissa échapper un souffle et, dans le silence de la salle, on n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

« Vindice ? »

Le regard de Raven s'étrécit. Instinctivement, il avait failli répondre 'Omerta'. Il s'était coupé à temps. Il était étonné qu'un résident de Poudlard soit membre de la Mafia, mais pas plus choqué que cela. C'était probablement un business de famille. Répondre par 'Omerta' était trop évident. Aussi, Raven inclina la tête vers le jeune homme en guise de reconnaissance.

« Varia. »

Les yeux de Zabini s'écarquillèrent et Jason se trouva à se demander ce qui avait pu provoquer cette surprise. Puis, quand il y regarda de plus près, il remarqua que un ou deux dernière année, ainsi que quelques élèves de Durmstrang et leur directeur (Karkaroff) avaient blanchi. Blanchi, et gagné un regard vaguement admiratif. Bizarre.

Honnêtement, Jason était perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Que voulait dire ces deux mots, au juste ?

Leur camarade Serpentard hocha la tête avec respect.

« Blaise Zabini.

_ Raven, _sicario_. » répondit le Survivant, en miroitant son action.

Blaise ravala sa salive. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait le lien quand l'autre garçon avait laissé échappé son nouveau nom pour éviter d'être appelé 'Mr Potter' ou 'mon garçon' tant l'idée que le Survivant et le célèbre assassin soit une seule et même personne semble stupide. Maintenant cependant... Blaise avait entendu parlé de '**Raven**' dans l'Underground. Il savait qu'il était un assassin qualifié et qu'il avait attiré l'attention des Vongola, plus particulièrement, de la Varia Quality. Raven avait commencé à se faire une réputation quelques années plus tôt. Blaise savait que _Raven_ était jeune, mais il ignorait qu'il était aussi jeune. Il devait avoir quoi... dix ans, quand il avait commencé à se faire un nom ?

Il avisa la tenue vestimentaire de l'adolescent et déglutit à nouveau. Il savait que l'emblème cousu sur la veste, lui disait quelque chose. C'était le symbole de la Varia.

«_ J'ignorai qu'ils recrutaient aussi jeune. »_ dit précautionneusement Blaise.

Raven afficha un air serein.

__ C'est un changement récent. _

Blaise hocha la tête. Raven n'entendait pas par là que l'âge des recrues variaient avec le temps mais que son association avec la Varia et les Vongola par extension était événement récent.

__ Je croyais qu'ils avaient déjà un soleil._

Il était impossible de ne pas avoir entendu parlé du fameux ( de la fameuse? ) Lussuria.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Raven. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être seuls sur Terre.

__ Je suis leur Nuage. Le soleil est seulement ma deuxième affinité._

Blaise cligna des yeux. Ben ça alors. Il n'aurait jamais deviné.

Lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres du demi-italien et un rire riche s'échappa. Adar cligna des yeux. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour entendu Zabini rire. C'était un élément complètement étranger.

Leur petite introduction fut brutalement interrompue quand on (Bagman – qui avait surmonté son choc et sa terreur-, et Dumbledore) demanda à Harry de les suivre dans l'antichambre, là où les autres Champions – qui en avaient eu marre d'attendre et étaient revenus-, étaient censés se trouver.

Raven posa sur les adultes un regard non impressionné.

« Pardon ? Vous déconnez j'espère.

_ Langage ! » Intervint McGongall.

Elle fut ignorée, à son grand mécontentement.

_ Je ne vais pas participer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas foutus de poser une barrière suffisamment puissante pour stopper toute triche.

Karkaroff devait avoir compris qu'il était innocent – ou était trop effrayé par ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt-, car il garda le silence.

_ Mais Mr Pott – commença Bagman.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même quand il vit Raven commencer à jouer avec l'un de ses propre couteaux.

« Vous savez, j'en ai encore deux douzaines sur moi. » fit le jeune homme, d'un ton nonchalant.

[_Il reçut plus d'une centaine de regards incrédules et un autre rire de Zabini._]

Ludo trembla un peu, déglutit puis fit preuve de courage (ou de débilité) quand il refusa d'accepter la réponse du Survivant.

« Mais enfin, vous avez été sélectionné – Votre – votre nom a été tiré et -

_ Je peux voir ça ?

_ Pa – Pardon ?

_ Mon nom ? Je peux le voir ? »

Ludo hocha frénétiquement la tête et arraché le morceau de parchemin des mains du vieux Dumbledore tandis que Raven approchait paresseusement mais rapidement la mini estrade où se trouvait la table des enseignants.

Raven inspecta le parchemin quand il lui fut donné puis renifla et afficha un air satisfait.

_ Ça n'est pas mon nom.

_ Je conçois que vous ayez changé de nom mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes -

_ Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Vous me connaissez peut-être comme Harry Potter mais 'Harry' est juste un diminutif. Mes parents m'ont d'ailleurs donné trois noms, afin d'éviter la possibilité de me retrouver justement dans un contrat magique illégal, expliqua suavement Potter. Le premier nom inscris sur mon acte de naissance est 'Hadrian' en passant.

Dumbledore en était sur le cul. Il avait été si sûr... il avait tout misé là-dessus. Il était... comment diable ? Lily et James avaient présenté leur enfant comme 'Harry'... Comment avaient-ils pu omettre de lui donner son vrai nom ? C'était si important. S'il avait su... Il allait devoir mettre la main sur les autres noms du garçon. Il ignorait cependant que James et Lily ( et un certain gobelin ) avaient été les seuls à connaître le nom complet de leur fils.

Raven regarda à nouveau le morceau de parchemin et le caressa du bout des doigts.

_ De plus, il n'y a pas ma signature magique. Vous êtes peut-être parvenu à me convoquer, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à participer.

Il fit demi-tour et une petite flamme violette désintégra le morceau de parchemin alors qu'il faisait chemin inverse.

« Mais – mais enfin ! »

Crouch fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire que c'était impossible, que l'électronique ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion; le petit brun sortit son portable, de la poche de son pantalon et décrocha, saluant son interlocuteur dans une autre langue, que Hermione reconnut comme de l'italien, même si elle était incapable de comprendre ce qui était dit.

_« Boss ?... Oui... Nan, j'ai été kidnappé par des sorciers anglais... Non, tout va bien. J'allais repartir... Oh... Oui... Bien sûr... Si ça paie bien, pas de problème... Sûr. À plus tard. » _

Le jeune homme raccrocha puis cligna des yeux alors qu'il observait son appareil d'un air absent.

_« Meh, _fit-il lentement, sans lever yeux de son téléphone. _Il semblerait qu'ils m'aient été utiles, finalement. _»

Il semblerait qu'il ne reparte pas tout de suite en Italie.

_« Ciao. » _dit-il avec un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

Ne resta plus que les traces de sang du garçon sur le sol, la table et le mur, comme preuve du passage de Harry Potter. Ça ne serait pourtant pas la dernière fois que la Communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne aurait droit à un aperçu de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

* * *

**BONUS : Toaster Killer**

Trois jours après le tirage au sort des noms des Champions du Tournois, l'article à la Une du _Daily Prophet_ choqua les étudiants de Poudlard, de même que les délégations invitées. Draco Malfoy avait été traîné hors de cours par Lady Malfoy et l'avocat de la famille Malfoy deux jours plus tôt et n'avait pas été vu depuis. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient commencé à courir, d'autant que le blondinet arrogant n'avait pas été vu depuis. Maintenant, ils avaient enfin droit à une explication.

**« LUCIUS MALFOY, RETROUVÉ MORT DANS SON SALON. »** était le titre qui figurait en première page du journal sorcier le plus lu de Grande-Bretagne.

Tout portait à croire que c'était un accident. Si ce n'est pour deux ou trois choses. Premièrement, un gigantesque kanji avait été peint en rouge sur le mur du salon et Narcissa Malfoy avait assuré aux Aurors que ça ne faisait pas parti de la décoration d'origine.

Deuxièmement, la cause de l'incident était d'origine moldue. Apparemment, Lord Malfoy s'était reçu un grille-pain en pleine tête. Il était mort presque sur le cou. C'était une mort assez anti-climatique. Notamment quand on sait que Lucius Malfoy – les Malfoy en général, en fait-, était un homme très anti-moldu et... merde... y avait pas moyen que ce type possède un objet moldu. [ Au début, personne n'avait reconnu le grille-pain pour ce qu'il était. Il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée d'un stagiaire Auror, né-moldu, pour que l'on comprenne que l'arme du crime était un objet de tous les jours dans le monde moldu.]

Ce qui voulait dire que l'assassin s'était ramené avec l'objet en question et s'en était servi comme d'une arme. Quelle ironie du sort.

Peut-être qu'à force de rabaisser tout le monde autour de lui, quelqu'un avait fini par craquer et avait tué Lord Malfoy ? C'était l'une des explications les plus plausibles. La question était : comment l'assassin était-il parvenu à passer les puissantes barrières de protections érigées autour de Malfoy Manor ?

Blaise Zabini s'était levé un peu plus tard que ses camarades ce matin-là et s'était donc rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner après ses camarades. Ceux-ci étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur déjeuner et dans leur lecture quand le demi-italien les rejoignit à table. Aussi, naturellement, quand Bletchley lui présenta l'exemplaire du jour du Daily Prophet, il n'eut pas ses camarades pour excuser sa réaction; ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'une façon pour le moins comique. Ses camarades Serpentards – ayant depuis fort longtemps repris constance-, ne se privèrent pas du spectacle. Aussi furent-ils surpris lorsque, au cours de la lecture, Zabini éclata subitement de rire. Ils devaient admettre qu'ils avaient pour la plupart été amusés d'apprendre qu'un objet moldu était la cause de la mort de Lord Malfoy mais, pour une raison qui leur échappait, ils doutaient que ce soit pour cela que Zabini rit ( et c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'ils entendaient Zabini rire. Ce devait être un miracle ).

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Zabini ? Fit Hestia Carrow.

Le demi italien se calma finalement et renifla avec amusement alors qu'il reposait le journal.

« Ils ne trouveront jamais le coupable. Et si par miracle il y parvenaient, ils ne l'arrêteront jamais. »

Est-ce que... Est-ce que par hasard Zabini savait qui avait tué Malfoy Sr ?

Sixtain Rosier se chargea de poser la question.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Blaise quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'une bonne partie de la tablée et il déglutit sa bouchée de pancakes avant de répondre.

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils ont retrouvés des ailes de corbeau près du corps.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était censé répondre à leurs questions ?

Zabini balaya la tablée d'un regard amusé puis haussa un sourcil, un brin moqueur.

« N'avons-nous pas récemment reçu la visite d'un corbeau ? »

Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne brisait pas l'Omerta. Il faisait juste réfléchir ses camarades. Et les persuader silencieusement de ne pas rapporter leurs conclusions à un professeur ou aux autorités. Pas qu'ils fassent une telle chose, non, mais il n'était pas dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dans l'idée de tout rapporter à leurs chers parents. Grand bien leur fasse. Cela pourrait bien rapporter davantage de contact au jeune assassin déjà si réputé.

Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Blaise quand il entendit Jason Urquhart s'étrangler avec sa salive; il semblerait que son aîné ait compris où il voulait en venir.

Peut-être justement parce que son aîné avait passé ces trois derniers jours à rêvasser d'une tignasse couleur corbeau ? Blaise se promit de taquiner son camarade à ce sujet plus tard, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Adar Vaisey se chargeait déjà de cela; Vaisey ne savait pas ce qu'était l'occupation professionnelle de Raven. Zabini pouvait dire que, plutôt que de le rebuter, cela ne devrait qu'exciter davantage Urquhart.

Blaise reposa le journal devant lui.

Malfoy Sr, tué par un grille-pain.

Il savait que Raven était du genre à faire usage de couteaux et, à l'occasion, de revolvers. Aussi, le coup du grille-pain l'avait pris un peu au dépourvu. Là encore, il avait toujours su que l'assassin avait un sens de l'humour particulier ( ça avait vite fait le tour des Cercles intéressés ).

Il laissa échapper un rire amusé.

Il savait que ça n'était pas la dernière qu'il entendait parler du fameux 'Raven'.

.

[_À la table des enseignants, Barty, sous le déguisement de Moody, se demanda s'il était trop tard pour s'exiler en Laponie et espérer que le maître ne le trouve jamais. Il connaissait la réputation de la Varia et ne tenait pas à s'en faire des ennemis, merci bien._]

* * *

_5 points pour la maison de celui ou celle qui trouve à quelle chanson les mots ''Blood on a marble wall'' appartiennent. _

* * *

**Publié le : 29.05.2019**


	2. Watching 01: Watching You - MFxHPxAPxCW

**Hi ~ **_**J**__e suis contente de voir que le premier OS de ce nouveau recueil a été aussi bien reçu. J'ai commencé à écrire celui-ci il y a quelques mois et en ai continué la rédaction chaque fois que j'avais un bloc sur mes autres fics. Je suis un peu déçue des dernières pages mais bon, je me rattraperais._

**Fandom :** Harry Potter [JK Rowling]

**Pairing : **Male!Harem/Harry – MF/HP/AP/CW

_**Merman!Harry – Metamorphomagus!OFC – Secret Agency**_

**Mots : ~ 11,700 **

**Watching You - **

**Synopsis :** _Le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe mais celui-ci n'est jamais retourné faire sa troisième année à Poudlard. Les langues-de-plomb utilisent la Coupe pour visualiser le Champion en question, afin de ( espérons-le ) localiser le garçon. À la place, ils se retrouvent à visualiser les moments de la vie de Harry_.

* * *

**31 octobre 1994 **

La tension était extrêmement chargée dans l'air. Les langues-de-plomb avaient assuré que le sortilège fonctionnait mais le fait même qu'ils aient dû avoir recours à une aide externe prouvait que même si la Coupe avait jugé le champion digne, quelqu'un d'autre avait mis son nom et il n'avait donc pas à participer s'il ne le souhaitait pas ( dix les langues-de-plomb, au grand malheur de Dumbledore ).

L'air se condensa au-dessus de la Coupe et forma un large cercle de lumière. Soudain, un décor se créa dans la large sphère et au moins la moitié de la salle sursauta.

_Une figure courait, sautant de toits en toits. Impossible de voir son visage; elle était vêtue tout de noir et portait un sweat à capuche ainsi qu'un foulard type plaid violet et bleu, couvrant la moitié de son visage. _

_La figure sauta à nouveau et roula alors qu'elle atterrissait sur un autre toit. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir un objet _que les nés-moldus reconnurent comme étant un portable. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. Ils penchaient pour une femelle ( une fille, bon sang ! ); _la figure était petite et menue et, malgré le sweat trop grand, on pouvait deviner les courbes délicates et féminines. Finalement, sa main s'éleva vers son visage pâle et abaissa le foulard, dévoilant un visage pâle et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes en amande. Quelques mèches rouges retombaient sur son visage ovale._

C'était indéniablement une fille.

**« Raven, un problème de ton côté ? **

**_ Err, non mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ma seconde main, là tout de suite,**_ répondit une seconde voix. _**Si on pouvait écourte – Hey ! Je suis au téléphone ! Vous pourriez au moins attendre que j'ai fini ! »**

_La fille ricana et raccrocha. _

_La scène montra alors le garçon qui venait de raccrocher. Lui aussi était vêtu de noir et portait des accessoires qui recouvraient également son visage. _

_Tout autour de lui, se trouvaient d'immenses gaillards qui devaient bien faire le double de son poids et de sa taille._

**_ Vous allez quand même pas me passer à tabac pour ça ? J'ai gagné la partie sans tricher ! **_Fit le garçon. _

Sa voix fluette ( presque taquine ) était vaguement familière.

_L'un des types grogna et fit craquer ses poings. _

**_ On veut le sac.**

_Le plus jeune croisa les bras _et Cassius était certain que sous sa capuche, le gars avait haussé un sourcil. _Puis, sans avertissement, deux des types se jetèrent sur le gamin qui, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, esquiva habilement la double attaque. Son genoux heurta brutalement le ventre de l'un et il frappa l'autre au visage_ ( Adrian Pucey était secrètement sûr que ça n'aurait pas dérangé le garçon s'il avait heurté l'aine de l'homme, à la place de son ventre ). _Il pivota sur lui-même et balança son poing dans le ventre d'un autre. Tout se passa très vite et le gamin s'en sortait très bien _( pas comme si les sang-purs de G-B aurait pu mieux faire sans leurs baguettes; peu faisant du sport de combat ou pratiquaient les arts martiaux ) _quand l'un des types parvint à l'attraper par la capuche de son sweat et le projeta sur plusieurs mètres_.

Terence tressaillit en voyant l'action. Ça avait l'air extrêmement violent et la rencontre avec le mur PUIS le sol, avait dû être douloureuse.

_Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de récupérer et se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui. _

**« Mais c'est que t'es plutôt mignon, **_fit l'un. _**On devrait peut-être s'amuser un peu avant d'en finir. » **

Fleur était dégoûtée – elle, comme tous les autres-, avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il entendait par là.

_Sa capuche était baissée. C'était pour cette raison que le type avait fait ce commentaire; le garçon à terre avait la tête basse, des cheveux noirs mi-longs lui arrivant à la nuque et descendant en mèches éparses sur son visage, recouvrant également ses yeux. Lentement, la respiration labourée, il leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux émeraudes, vibrant de colère, qu'il posa sur le 'leader'. _

Hermione hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. De l'autre côté de la salle, Cassius affichait la même tête, de même que ses camarades. C'était Potter. C'était Potter. Que diable !? Quelque chose se resserra dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela ( aussi fortement en tout cas ) depuis l'annonce de la disparition de ce dernier.

* * *

Amelia Bones, qui faisait partie des quelques invités haut-placés présents pour l'occasion ( et ce, malgré les réticences de Dumbledore ), avait une plume et un parchemin en main. Albus avait appris la disparition de Potter dix heures après le départ de celui-ci mais comme l'oncle et la tante de Potter refusaient de reporter sa disparition ( Amelia avait plus tard appris pour l'abus dont avait souffert le jeune Potter ) et que Dumbledore n'était – contrairement à ses dires-, pas le gardien magique du garçon, il avait fallu attendre vingt-quatre heures avant que sa disparition ne soit officiellement reportée au Bureau des Aurors. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice mais quand les Aurors avaient enquêté, ils avaient découvert le manque de photos, le placard sous l'escalier puis le commandant en chef de l'escouade d'Aurors dépêchée sur place en avait eu marre des mensonges et avait interrogé les Dursley sous veritaserum, en suivant la procédure.

La vérité avait été horrifiante.

Pas étonnant que le gamin soit parti. Le ministre avait essayé de faire étouffer cela mais Rita Skeeter avait fait les gorges chaudes de l'abus et de la disparition du Survivant. Dumbledore, qui, pendant des années avait assuré garder un œil sur l'enfant Potter et avait reporté une enfance des plus heureuse, s'était retrouvé pris à la gorge quand cela s'était su; il avait perdu la plupart de ses positions et n'avait conservé sa place de directeur que sous plusieurs conditions. Quand ils avaient découvert ce qui s'était produit en 1991 et en 1992 ( et que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de les prévenir ), il avait été décidé qu'une équipe de six aurors patrouillerait dans le château, en tenue de civil, afin de garder un œil sur Dumbledore et protéger l'école. Bien sûr, les voir sans leurs uniformes était censé aider les élèves à se relaxer en leur présence.

Lorsque l'enquête sur la disparition du Survivant avait officiellement commencée, le Bureau des Aurors avait reçu la visite de Ragnok, le directeur de la branche anglaise de Gringotts, accompagné du manager de la voûte ancestrale des Potter-, lesquels leur avaient vivement conseillé d'abandonner les recherches sur leur client. En temps normal, Amelia aurai suivi leur conseil, mais à l'époque, son département était mis sous pression par Fudge et Dumbledore. Quand son équipe avait poursuivi ses recherche, leur Bureau avait reçu la visite de la Sanjuuni Butai ( Unité 32 ), l'une des Unités d'élites des Forces japonaises ( magiques & non magiques ), qui les avait incité à abandonner les recherches sur l'héritier Potter car celui-ci avait apparemment demandé l'asile dans l'Empire Magique Japonais.

**/**

_Potter dévisagea calmement son agresseur, le regard brûlant de dégoût._

**« Va te faire foutre. » **_cracha-t-il. _

Et, wow, ils n'avaient jamais vu/entendu Potter jurer avant.

_Le leader, un américain à en juger par son accent, perdit son calme et se jeta sur Potter mais celui-ci avait anticipé et s'était relevé prestement, avant de se glisser derrière le colosse. Il lui donna un coup derrière le genoux qui fit trébucher l'américain avant que celui-ci n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner, suivi d'un coup de pression dans la nuque. Le leader s'écroula. _

_Les deux hommes restants parurent hésitants et semblaient sur le point de fuir quand Potter fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, si violente en fait, que lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa bouche, elle était recouverte de son propre sang. _

Un murmure horrifié parcourut la salle mais Cassius n'osait pas détourner le regard de ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il avait peur que, s'il détournait son attention de la sphère, rien qu'une seconde, la prochaine chose qu'il verrait serait le frêle corps sans vie de Har – Potter.

_S'appuyant lourdement contre le mur, il bredouilla d'une voix rauque :_

**« Oh non, pas maintenant.. » **

_Comme s'il était habitué à cela. Voyant les regards tout à coup plus sûrs des deux hommes, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le jeta sur les deux grands gaillards encore conscients. Cette chose explosa en fumée et, s'appuyant toujours contre le mur de briques, Potter fit demi-tour et prit la fuite en titubant_.

Qu'on aille pas dire que tous les Gryffondors étaient des abrutis suicidaires.

**/**

La scène changea sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un vaste salon-cuisine américain. _Potter se tenait dans la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Son t-shirt avait des traces de sang. Il était assis, pantelant, contre le mur lorsqu'il fut pris de convulsions et agrippa sa poitrine, toussant et crachant du sang. _

**« Raven ! »**

_La même jeune fille que dans la première 'vision' se précipita vers la forme frémissante de l'adolescent et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. _

Il était douloureusement évident que rien ne pouvait être fait pour rendre ces ''crises'' plus gérables à en juger par l'expression de la redhead._ Celle-ci aida le Survivant à se retourner sur le dos lorsqu'il eut cessé de cracher du sang et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux avant de caresser doucement les cheveux noirs baignés de sueur. _

_**/**_

L'image changea un instant. Ce devait être le même jour mais après la crise.

**« Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, Aki. » **

_Les deux adolescents semblaient être au milieu d'une sérieuse conversation tout en rédigeant un essai sur le sortilège d'invocation._

**« Écoute,**_ soupira la dénommée Aki._** Je sais que tu détestes la Grande-Bretagne, mais - **

**_ Non, Aki. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas**.

Le ton pressant, presque désespéré de Potter leur fit cligner des yeux. C'était si différent de l'image qu'il donnait lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard ou même dans l'autre souvenir, quand il s'était battu contre cinq hommes, plus grands, gros et âgés que lui. Il avait l'air si.. fragile, vulnérable...

**/**

_'Aki' était allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes alors que des centaines de papiers et livres anciens jonchaient le sol. C'était comme ça que la trouva un grand emo de dix-sept ans lorsqu'il entra dans le salon_.

**« Oh, hey, Jeff. Quoi de neuf ? »**_fit Aki, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête. _

_'Jeff' haussa un sourcil et s'appuya contre l'encadré de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Aki ? » **

_La susnommée attrapa une feuille de parchemin et l'agita devant elle._

**« Je me suis procurée une liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard en 1991. » **_**dit-elle d'un ton fier. **_

Élèves, professeurs et invités clignèrent des yeux. Comment diable ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

**_ Et je peux savoir comment tu as fait ça ? **

C'était en effet la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

_La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire espiègle._

**_ Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse.**

Un rictus étira les lèvres des batteurs, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick. C'était bien le genre de comportement digne d'un Serpentard. Ils pourraient la voir sans problème dans interagir dans leur maison. Quoi qu'elle était probablement un peu trop err- Gryffondor pour s'entendre avec les personnes comme Malfoy et Parkinson.

_L'emo secoua la tête, ses mèches venant une fois de plus recouvrir son œil droit._

**_ Et... pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin d'une telle liste ? **

_Aki poussa un profond soupir._

Terence cilla. Il pouvait voir les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

**_ Toi et moi savons parfaitement que les crises de Raven sont causées par la distance entre lui et ses compagnons. Raven sait qui ils sont mais puisqu'il ne peut pas retourner en Grande-Bretagne...**

**_ …**

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard significatif. _

**_ Et tu comptes trouver ces gars parmi plus de trois-cents élèves ?**

_Son ton était incrédule mais lorsque la redhead se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, elle adressa à l'autre garçon un rictus victorieux qui le fit presque tressaillir_.

**_ 270.**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ 270 élèves à Poudlard en 1991, pas 300. J'ai fait le compte, dit-elle en agitant sa calculatrice ( elle avait toujours été un cas désespéré en mathématiques ). Environ neuf ou dix par année dans une maison. **

_Jeff haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. _

**« Si tu penses que je vais laisser mon cousin agoniser à cause d'un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumbledore […]. »**

Cassius s'étrangla de rire en entendant cela tandis qu'un murmure se proliférait le long des six tables ( profs & haut-placés ) et que Ron Weasley et Minerva McGonagall affichaient un même air outragé. Un coup d'oeil à Marcus et Adrian lui confirma que eux aussi avaient ressenti ce serrement dans leur noyaux magiques ( bien qu'ils le nieraient véhément ) quand Har – err... Potter avait dit qu'il ne retournerait pas en Grande-Bretagne.

**« Pas mal**_, admit Jeff. _**Mais ça fait toujours - **

**_ Vingt-huit élèves.. à peu près,**_ l'interrompit gaiement Aki._

''Huh ?'' firent les étudiants.

_Jeff lui adressa un regard vide et Aki lui sourit vicieusement. _

**« Oh, J-chan, tu sais que tu ne devrais vraiment pas me sous-estimer. **

( les élèves ne furent pas les seuls à frissonner d'effroi. Elle semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air ).

**_ Difficile de ne pas le faire quand tu fais toujours en sorte que tout le monde te sous-estime toujours.**

Yup, songèrent Bole et Derrick. Elle aurait très bien évolué à Serpentard.

_La jeune fille ne fit que lui sourire innocemment._

Définitivement.

_Elle prit une autre feuille et attrapa un fluo. _

**_ Deux-cent-soixante-dix élèves à Poudlard. Je sais qu'ils sont trois et qu'ils sont tous à Serpentard.**

Silence. Blanc. Le genre de... gros silence. Puis une bonne partie des Gryffondors s'étranglèrent avec leur salive alors que les Serpentards faisaient les gros yeux, incapable de maintenir une expression composée après une révélation de ce genre.

Au contraire, Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington et Marcus Flint affichaient un air étrangement plein d'espoir.

**_ Il y avait soixante-quatre élèves à Serpentard en 1991,** _reprit la petite asiatique_. **Si mes calculs sont bons. Ils devaient être en seconde, troisième ou quatrième année. C'est impossible qu'ils aient été dans la même année. Raven a besoin de compagnons plus matures. Ça ne pouvait pas être des première années. **

Malfoy se renfrogna s'en s'en rendre compte.

**_ J'ai déjà rayé les noms de toutes les femelles.**

Celles-ci se renfrognèrent également mais certaines s'indignèrent d'être référées en tant que 'femelles'. Par une autre fille en plus de cela.

**_ Femelles ? **_L'interrompit Jeff en haussant un sourcil amusé._

**_ De toutes les filles, **_se corrigea la redhead._** J'ai rayé le nom de toutes les filles, pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi. **

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda un élève alors que nombreuses filles soupiraient de dépit.

**_ J'ai également rayé les noms de Terence Higgs et Theodore Nott. **

Dans la Grande Salle, de nombreuses têtes pivotèrent vers les deux élèves en question et ceux-ci rougirent doucement.

Bien que non intéressés romantiquement parlant, ils se demandaient comment la redhead avait pu les supprimer de la liste des potentiels compagnons de Potter.

Heureusement, le garçon posa la question pour eux.

**_ Pourquoi ? **

**_ Harry les a mentionné une ou deux fois. Au vu de la façon dont il parlait d'eux, j'ai cru qu'il essayait de me décrire d'adorables chiots.**

Terence et Theodore rougirent violemment en entendant cela tandis que leurs amis pouffaient de rire tout en les taquinant. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient réagir ainsi. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un les comparait à des chiots.

**_ Et dis-moi si je me trompe, mais quand tu décris quelqu'un comme un adorable chiot, tu ne le considères pas comme un partenaire de vie.**

**_ Ben, un dominant pourrait - **

**_ Toi et moi savons parfaitement que ça n'est pas le cas de Raven.**

Les yeux de Cassius brillèrent en entendant cela.

**_ Il te reste toujours au moins une quinzaine de noms, **_commenta l'emo boy. _

_Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de la redhead. _

**_ [T'inquiète.] J'ai une méthode imparable ! **_S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour quitter la pièce, sautant par-dessus un tas de feuillet. _

_Resté seul, Jeff poussa un soupir et leva la tête vers le plafond._

**_ C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. **

**/**

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Terence. Jeff avait bien fait d'avoir peur. Personne à Poudlard ne savait qu'il connaissait les deux adolescents qui venaient d'être montrés à l'écran, aussi garda-t-il le silence alors que tout le monde chuchotait avec animation.

**« Raven ! »**

_Un boulet de canon humain se précipita sur Harry ( non, sur Raven )._

**« Huh – Quoi - **

**_ J'ai complètement oublié ! **_S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de Raven pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre et attraper une veste_ ( elle fit de son mieux, mais glissait de temps à autre dans une autre langue malgré ses efforts ).** Je dois aller au café pour prendre mon service. Bran vient de m'appeler, Cassius s'est cassé la jambe. »**

Cassius Warrington cligna des yeux en entendant son nom. Huh ? Qui eut cru que son prénom était si commun ?

Comme pour prouver ses dires,_ Raven, laissé derrière, se figea et trébucha sur un rien avant de se retourner vers Aki, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. _

**« Que diable – Aki !? » **

**/**

_Aki pouvait être vue en train d'entourer le nom de Cassius Warrington sur sa propre liste d'élèves de Poudlard. _

**« Quiconque a un jour dit que ma méthode était mauvaise est un bousier. » **

**/**

Cassius ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans un mot. Il savait déjà ce qu'était le petit brun pour lui mais c'était rassurant de voir que son oméga/soumis le savait aussi. Maintenant, il pouvait deviner que Marcus et Adrian étaient les deux autres compagnons de Harry et ceux-ci le savaient probablement à en juger par les regards anxieux et excités des susnommés, lesquels étaient malgré tout, toujours nerveux.

**/**

La nouvelle scène s'ouvrit sur une cascade_. Celle-ci se déversait dans un grand bassin et descendait sur une rivière plus loin. Près de la rive se tenait Harry; de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus de la taille, il semblait être sur-élevé sur un rocher mais avait tout de même de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus du nombril. Assise sur la rive, les pied_s _dans l'eau, se trouvait Aki avec, derrière elle, Jeff et un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_La caméra changea d'angle et Potter était dos à eux; il avait un immense dragon tatoué dans son dos, grand et majestueux, qui recouvrait d'anciennes cicatrices._

Le tatouage était un véritable chef d'œuvre, vraiment. Cassius était déjà _dur_ rien qu'en imaginant parcourir l'encre de ses doigts. Il avait peut-être un tout petit quelque chose pour les tatouages. Okay, okay, il avait un gros fétiche pour ce genre de choses. Tatouages, piercings, vraiment, ce genre de trucs, quoi.

_La redhead face à lui affichait un air paniqué alors qu'elle entrait lentement dans l'eau, vêtue d'un short noir et d'un croc-top de la même couleur. _

**« Aki, arrête, tu vas attraper la crève. Je vais le récupérer.**

**_ Mais - **

**_ Tout le monde sait que tu es ablutophobe. Je dois te féliciter pour tes efforts, tout de même. » **

Un élève, un deuxième année demanda ce que voulait dire ablutophobe et n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un Serdaigle de sixième année ne lui explique. Cela éclaira aussi tous ceux qui s'étaient demandé la même chose mais n'avaient pas osé la poser à voix haute de peur de s'embarrasser devant autant de personnes.

_Aki lui offrit un sourire un brin crispé puis hocha la tête. Potter pouffa de rire puis poussa sur ses bras pour descendre du rocher et il s'enfonça dans l'eau. Apparemment, le bassin était plus profond qu'il ne le pensaient. _Cassius cru voir quelque chose de plat iriser la surface de l'eau mais il prit cela pour un effet d'optique.

_Pendant plus d'une minute, il n'y eut absolument pas un bruit alors que les trois jeunes observaient le point où le Survivant avait plongé. _

« Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas commencer à s'inquiéter ? Demanda Fred, lui-même très inquiet.

_ Ça ne fait qu'une minutes et quelques, remarqua Dean Thomas. À l'école primaire, on a des cours de natations et l'un des exercices consiste à rester sous l'eau, sans respirer pendant environ une minute.

_ Et le record d'apnée est de 11 minutes et 35 secondes. » remarqua un autre.

Les sang-purs refuseraient de l'admettre si on leur posait la question, mais ils devaient avouer ( au moins pour eux-même ) qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu intéressés par tout ce qui était dit autour d'eux.

_Potter finit par remonter après trois longues minutes, un bracelet incrusté de diamants à la main et il nagea jusqu'à la rive après quoi, il tendit le bijou à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait l'air terriblement soulagée et il était que le bracelet devait être un héritage familial ou un cadeau venant d'une personne importante._

**« Merci, Raven. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.**

**_ Humm... tu aurais probablement passé tout l'après-midi à essayer d'améliorer ton contrôle sur l'eau jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrise suffisamment pour récupérer ton bracelet,**_ supposa-t-il._** Ou alors, tu aurais passé un marché avec Jeff pour qu'il aille le chercher à ta place** ( _'Définitivement Serpentard.' _).** » **_continua-t-il en se hissant sur la rive sans pour autant sortir complètement de l'eau._

Un hoquet de stupeur quitta les lèvres de Adrian alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le bas du dos de Potter. _Celui-ci était recouvert d'écailles bleu-vert. _

[Oh doux Merlin ~ Leur soumis était un merman.]

Il en était presque certain. Cela expliquait comment il avait pu rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau. Il doutait que le plus jeune soit un Dragon/Drakon ou même une espèce magique reptilienne – telle un lamia ou autre-, car les écailles étaient trop différentes.

Oh Seigneur ~ Adrian prit une lente inspiration; leur compagnon, leur soumis était un merman. Les sirènes ( mermaids & mermen ) étaient – tout comme les selkies-, de nature plutôt discrètes en présence d'humains. Ils étaient un peu plus à l'aise avec les sorciers/mages mais restaient assez timides malgré tout. Par contre, ils pouvaient se montrer très espiègles avec leurs proches et les autres créatures en général.

Marcus déglutit difficilement alors qu'il regardait Harry se hisser sur la berge, dévoilant ainsi sa jolie queue de poisson.

Oh, Seign - … L'info circula finalement; Harry était une sirène, un merman. Il faisait parti des Merpeople ( le peuple de la mer ).

**/**

Les élèves hoquetèrent, incrédules alors que trois Serpentards échangeaient des regards déterminés. Si leur compagnon refusait de retourner en Grande-Bretagne, dans ce cas, ce serait eux qui viendraient à lui. La chose est: ils savaient que Dumbledore allait garder un œil sur Serpentard maintenant qu'il savait que Cassius était l'un des partenaires de Harry.

Pour quitter Poudlard sans être repérés, ils allaient devoir demander l'aide des langues-de-plomb. Marcus capta le regard sombre de son oncle, Lucarias Flint, alias Sila, lorsqu'il était actif au DM. Il savait déjà à qui demander.

_Un nouveau décor se forma; ils se trouvaient dans un café et au vu des tasses qui flottaient autour, il s'agissait d'un lieu magique. Les caractères figurant sur la carte entre Aki et Raven, indiquaient également qu'ils étaient quelque part en Asie._

**« Aki... qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?**

**_ Je vais juste les... emprunter et avoir une conversation avec eux. »**_répondit la redhead, d'un ton innocent._

_Raven se massa le nez_ alors que les sorciers britanniques ( français et bulgares ) clignaient des yeux en entendant cela. 'Emprunter' ? Emprunter quoi ?

**_ Tu... Est-ce que tu es en train de planifier un kidnapping ?**

… Attendez, quoi ?

**_ Je n'appellerais pas ça un kidnapping,**_nia faiblement la jeune femme. _**Je vais juste... les emprunter. Et avoir une conversation avec eux. **

_Raven fronça les sourcils. Il semblait hésiter entre rire et pleurer. _

**_ Aki,... on ne peut pas ''emprunter'' des gens.**

**_ Et bien moi je peux et je vais le faire.**

_Raven la regarda un long moment. _

**« Je crains le pire. » **

Cassius cligna des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que -

**_ Tu sais quoi ?**_ Fit Potter en se levant subitement._** Je ne veux pas savoir. Moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais et le moins de problèmes j'aurais.**

**_ C'est le bon état d'esprit,**_ approuva Aki, enthousiaste. _

Marcus échangea un regard incrédule avec Adrian et Cassius.

Ils étaient mi impatients, mi terrifiés à l'idée de rencontrer l'amie de Har – Pot – Raven.

**/**

Le décor changea à nouveau. Terence Higgs déglutit et gigota nerveusement quand il reconnut la façade du Petit Paris. Le Petit Paris était un bar-restaurant situé à l'angle de la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur.

_À l'intérieur, il virent la redhead, Aki, tranquillement installée sur une banquette en cuir blanc, tandis que face à elle, sur une chaise, se tenait - _

« QUOI !?

_ Que diable ?! »

Plus de trois cents têtes pivotèrent vers Terence et le dévisagèrent avec effarement et incrédulité alors que celui-ci essayait vainement d'éviter leurs regards.

_Parce que, sur la chaise face à Aki, seulement séparé par une petite table ronde, se trouvait Terence Higgs, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu de façon simple et incroyablement imperceptible. Ce qui était probablement le but recherché. _

**« Tu sais, tu as de la chance qu'on soit samedi aujourd'hui, où je n'aurais pas pu me libérer. » **

Minerva McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait dû se glisser hors du château pendant un week-end, comme le faisaient tant d'autres au cours de l'année. Même s'ils n'étaient pas censés le faire !

_Aki ricana puis apporta le briquet – autrefois posé entre leurs boissons, sur la table-, devant le filtre posé entre ses lèvres. Elle alluma sa cigarette et prit une bouffée avant de l'attraper entre ses doigts pâles. _

À la table des enseignants, McGonagall fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation et Hermione Granger se lança dans une diatribe à l'encontre des jeunes fumeurs. La plupart essayèrent juste de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Susan Bones ne craque et ne lui lance un _silencio_ quand sa tante avait le dos tourné. Et si celle-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux, elle ne dit rien, car elle-même en avait eu marre de la jeune Granger.

_Terence Higgs choppa la cigarette alors que la redhead relâchait une bouffée de fumée et il tira une taffe_ ( à la grande stupéfaction de ses camarades ).

Le Terence du présent se sentit rosir et leva les yeux vers le faux ciel afin d'éviter les regards incrédules et scrutateurs de ses amis et connaissances ( ET ENSEIGNANTS ! ).

**« Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas.**

**_ Mauvaise journée,**_ fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit._** Je croyais que TU ne fumais pas.**

_(Il haussa les épaules.)_

**_ Mauvaise journée. » **

Marcus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il pouvait en revanche dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami et ancien attrapeur connaisse la redhead.

**« Donc... pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir mais pour que ce soit aussi soudain... De quoi as-tu besoin ? » **

_La redhead prit un air pensif puis lui adressa un regard calculateur. Un éclat appréhensif traversa le regard du garçon aux cheveux blonds-cendrés. _

**_ Aki ?**

**_ Tu te souviens que tu me devais une faveur depuis la fois où je t'ai sauvé la mise face à Bertran ? » **

_Terence déglutit et hocha la tête avec hésitation._

**_ Je fais appel à ce service. **

**_ Quoi, maintenant ?**

**_ Oui ? Écoutes, tu es la seule personne qui soit actuellement résident à Poudlard et en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance et qui en retour a suffisamment confiance en moi, pour mener à bien ce projet. **

_Elle avait dit ça d'un ton rapide et avait à peine hésiter sur les mots. Terence cligna des yeux._

**_ Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais, **_remarqua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_Aki cligna des yeux._

**_ Merci. **

**_ De rien. Donc, ce projet, c'est quoi ? **

_Aki se pencha en avant pour lui exposer les faits. _

**/**

Élèves, invités et professeurs geignirent quand il y eut un flash et qu'une nouvelle scène flasha sans qu'ils n'aient eu droit à des explications. Étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours dans le même café et que les deux adolescents portaient les même vêtements, ils pouvaient en conclure qu'il devait s'être écoulé quelques minutes tout au plus.

_Terence était en train de siroter son verre de panaché alors que Aki triait ses fiches, tous deux discutant avec animation. La scène s'était reformée alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion. _

**_ Hé, je suis une bonne élève malgré ce que certains disent ! **

**_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis en septième année et que si tu étais à Poudlard, tu serais en cinquième année ?**

**_ Dois-je te rappeler que ce que vous faîtes en dernière année à Poudlard, nous nous l'étudions en quatrième année ?**_ Rétorqua la redhead, sur le même ton cynique._

Un murmure parcourut la foule alors que les élèves de Poudlard échangeaient des regards incrédules. Comment était-ce possible ? Poudlard était la meilleure école de magie au monde ! Ça n'était juste pas possible.

**_ … Touché. Attends, comment diable est-ce possible ? Poudlard dispense les meilleurs cours et est n°1 au rang mondial...**

_La jeune fille haussa un sourcil moqueur. _

**_ Toi mon pauvre, tu dois avoir vu le classement d'il y a cinquante ans. Poudlard n'a fait que chuter du classement mondial depuis que Dumbledore est devenu directeur et a commencé à supprimer des classes, à droite, à gauche. **

Les murmures s'amplifièrent alors que le directeur de Poudlard fusillait du regard la sphère magique.

**_ Fujimoto-Gakuen est actuellement classée troisième, derrière Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Poudlard est classée septième. Et tu sais quoi ? Il y a non pas une mais deux écoles japonaises devant Poudlard ! **_Lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. _

_Terence geignit et se prit la tête dans les mains alors que son interlocuteur reposait ses fiches et attrapait sa propre boisson, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres_.

''C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?!'' demanda un Serdaigle, horrifié.

Terence poussa un soupir en voyant que les enseignants étaient tout aussi perplexes et choqués et que les rares personnes dans le ''secret'' ne comptaient pas répondre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. J'ai vérifié le classement mondial de l'année dernière. Beauxbâtons est en première position ( filles et garçons de Beauxbâtons affichèrent un sourire satisfait, voire supérieur pour certains ), suivi de Durmstrang ( ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avec approbation ) et Fujimoto Gakuen(1). En quatrième position, il y a Ilvermorny, puis Castelobruxo . Poudlard vient seulement après Mahoutokoro qui est classée sixième.

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux.

_ Comment a-t-on pu descendre aussi bas ?

Plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang reniflèrent en silence. S'ils n'avaient pas supprimé toutes ces classes, ils n'en seraient pas là. Pas comme s'ils pouvaient le reprocher aux élèves, ceux-ci n'y étaient pour rien.

_ T'as pas entendu ? S'étonna Terence en se référant à la scène qu'ils avaient regardé quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec toutes les classes qui ont été supprimées ces cinquante dernières années, c'est pas étonnant.

_ Quel genre de classes ? L'interrogea un petit Poufsouffle de troisième année.

_ Je ne crois pas que – commença Dumbledore, seulement pour être interrompu par Terence lorsque celui-ci entreprit de donner quelques exemples.

_ Et bien, de ce que je me souviens, il y avait Alchimie, Magie Blanche et Magie Noire ainsi que l'option Magie élémentaire pour tous ceux qui possèdent une affinité ou un pouvoir élémentaire. Il y avait aussi Magie de Combat, mais cette classe a été retiré en 1910, je crois.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le Ministère a jugé cette classe trop dangereuse pour être enseignée à des adolescents, renifla Terence, indiquant clairement son avis sur la question. Il y avait aussi Politique et Étiquette sorcière.

**_ Comment ça se fait qu'une école qui a ouvert il y a seulement cinq ans peut déjà être classée troisième ?**_ Fit Terence, grognon._

_Aki lui offrit un large sourire._

**_ Notre école est géniale, que veux-tu ? Tiens, voici les informations que je possède sur toi**, _continua-t-elle en lui tendant une fiche_.

Adrian regarda la scène sans cligner des yeux. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Et comment se faisait-il que Terence connaissait cette fille ? Il essaya de capter le regard de son ami, mais c'était peine perdue; celui-ci l'évitait et regardait consciencieusement le faux ciel.

_Terence était en train de lire le feuillet quand il écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla avec sa salive alors qu'il rougissait comme une pivoine._

**_ Co – Comment diable sais-tu cela ? **

_Aki haussa les épaules._

**_ J'ai bien fait mes recherches. **

**_ Pourquoi est-ce important de savoir que je ne suis pas 'sexuellement actif' ? **_Dit-il en citant Aki_.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Terence alors que celui-ci laissait retomber sa tête contre la table, rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Deux élèves de Durmstrang échangèrent un rictus amusé avant d'envoyer un sourire charmeur au concerné. Celui-ci rougit davantage ( si c'était seulement possible ).

**_ Parce que, ce serait très embêtant si tu étais actif ou en couple avec quelqu'un**.

**/**

La nouvelle scène devait se passer seulement quelques minutes plus tard et tout le monde profita du nouveau flash pour chuchoter tout en dévisageant un Terence Higgs rouge comme une tomate.

Plus loin, chez les invités, les deux papa de Terence partagèrent un sourire tendre et amusé.

**_ Hey, attends, comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne vas pas flirter avec quelqu'un sous mon apparence ?**

Les professeurs hoquetèrent en entendant cela. Apparence ? Quelqu'un s'était glissé ( ou aller se glisser ) au château sous l'apparence d'un autre élève ? Ils allaient devoir renforcer les protections !

_Aki lui adressa un regard plat._

**_ Tu sais que je ne flirte pas avec les gens. Honnêtement, tu devrais plutôt être inquiet à l'idée que je frappe un de tes amis dans leurs régions sud si jamais ils te/me touchent**.

_Terence grimaça. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose auquel il avait déjà songé_._ Quand elle vit son regard, un air mi inquiet, mi moqueur étira ses traits _et les élèves du présent redoutèrent sa rencontre avec les jumeaux Weasley.

**_ Tes amis ne te touchent pas à des endroits étranges, rassure-moi.**

**_ Err... **_(il réfléchit _avant_ de se reprendre subitement )_**. Non ! Bien sûr que non !**

**_ Ton temps de réponse ne me rassure guère.**

**_ Ta – Ta - Ta question m'a pris au dépourvu ! **_Se défendit Terence_**. **

Fred et George ricanèrent et ne furent certainement pas les seuls. C'est tellement distrayant. Ils ne laisseraient pas Higgs oublier cette scène de sitôt.

**/**

**Les deux adolescents se tenaient dans une allée déserte, l'un en face de l'autre. **

''Ils vont s'embrasser ?

_ Mais non... enfin... je crois pas.''

Terence geignit.

**_ Tu sais, te connaissant, ce doit être la mission la moins dangereuse sur laquelle tu as été envoyée, fit le garçon.**

_La redhead lui adressa un sourire sardonique._

**_ C'est pas une mission. Je ne suis pas en service. En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois en trois ans que je demande un congé à Azraël. Il était choqué et... plaisamment surpris.**

_Terence renifla. Il semblait savoir d'où venait ce 'plaisamment surpris'. Après tout, Azraël était terriblement protecteur vis à vis de ses agents, notamment vis à vis des Juniors. _

**_ Tu m'étonnes**.** Bon, et bien tu sais quoi, je vais en profiter pour visiter mon oncle. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. **

**_ T'en fais pas. Je ne me ferais pas prendre,**_ répondit la jeune fille._

**_ C'est tout ce que je te demande**.

C'est alors que la jeune fille commença à changer sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ses épaules devinrent plus carrés, des muscles se dessinèrent, son visage changea alors que ses cheveux raccourcissaient et perdaient leur couleur rouge sang au profit d'une teinte blond-cendré. Bientôt, ils avaient devant eux deux Terence Higgs identiques.

« Une métamorphomage ! » s'écria un Serdaigle.

_Akira, sous l'apparence du Serpentard, adressa un sourire espiègle ( qui était en tout point identique à celui que Terence portait souvent ) à son interlocuteur._

**« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne se rendra compte de la supercherie. J'ai besoin d'une semaine, deux tout au plus et rien dans la Charte de Poudlard n'interdit ce genre de choses donc, logiquement, on ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, regarde le bon côté des choses; vois ça comme ta bonne action du mois. » **

_Terence renifla mais n'argumenta pas. Les deux adolescents s'enlacèrent avec un bras puis se détachèrent brusquement._

**_ Okay, je crois que – oh ! Je me suis disputé avec Cassius hier. Il a renversé du jus de citrouille sur mon devoir de potions donc je lui en veux un peu. **

**_ Oui et quand tu en veux à quelqu'un, tu passes un marché avec les jumeaux Weasley, je sais, **_conclut Aki._

''Attends, quoi ?!''

Les Serpentards jetèrent un regard incrédule à leur camarade. Ils n'avaient jamais fait le lien auparavant mais, maintenant qu'ils l'entendaient... il est vrai que... oh Salazar. À chaque fois que Terence s'était disputé avec l'un, vous pouviez être sûr que leur salle commune allait être attaquée par les Weasley après cela. Et si ça n'était pas leur salle commune, c'était la personne avait qui il s'était disputé ou un petit groupe de Serpentards qui était ciblé. Oh Merlin, comment n'avaient-ils pu jamais faire le lien entre les deux ?

**_ T'inquiète, je vais gérer. Je vais même réussir ton contrôle de Runes, si ça te fait tant plaisir que ça. Mais j'espère que tu es conscient que Poudlard ne prend pas en compte le contrôle continu et que seuls les examens de fin d'année comptent réellement.**

Les sang-purs clignèrent des yeux, confus. Fort heureusement, un Serdaigle prit pitié d'eux et leur expliqua ce qu'était un 'contrôle continu'.

**/**

Plusieurs scènes défilèrent en une succession rapide :

__ Terence (Aki) prenant son petit déjeuner avec ses camarades à la table de Serpentard._

__ Terence (Aki) répondant à un questionnaire surprise en cours de métamorphose tout en faisant de temps à autre la grimace, le tout en marmonnant que « les anglais sont bizarres »._

__ Terence (Aki) planté derrière Mini Malfoy, l'air irrité et se retenant visiblement de frapper le sale môme._

Terence soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Aki avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur son caractère tempéramental. Ça n'aurait pas bien fini si elle avait frappé Malfoy en étant sous son apparence. En fait, il était certain que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas attaqué le sale morveux.

_Il y eut aussi une rapide scène où l'on voyait Terence (Aki) se dévisager dans le miroir en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'étrécir les yeux et de changer quelques détails de son apparence puis de hocher la tête pour lui-même_.

Marcus ferma les yeux puis dévisagea Terence avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il avait trouvé le comportement de Terence un peu étrange, il y a quelques semaines à peine. L'adolescent avait été subtile, mais Marcus lui-même se considérait comme un bon Serpentard et l'autre l'avait subtilement interrogé sur sa vie amoureuse, à lui et à plusieurs autres. Il n'en avait trop rien pensé à ce moment-là et avait vite oublié la chose quand Terence n'avait rien fait d'autre qui puisse être classifié comme étrange. Le fait qu'il ait eu la note maximale en métamorphose et en Runes n'était même pas si étrange que ça puisque le fils Higgs était un bon élève dans l'ensemble.

_ C'était mi septembre, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Terence.

Celui-ci sursauta puis hocha lentement la tête.

_ Okay.. fit Marcus, pensif.

Terence poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il semblerait qu'il n'allait pas se faire tuer dans son sommeil.

Il y eut aussi une scène où _'Terence' se trouvait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et reprenait sa forme naturelle (Aki) alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans une clairière. _À la grande surprise des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, une certaine petite blonde s'y trouvait déjà et était occupée à donner des pommes à des créatures invisibles. Certains parvinrent à les voir mais ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur la santé mentale de Lovegood rosirent d'embarras quand on leur fit savoir que les 'créatures imaginaires' étaient en fait des Sombrals.

''Miss Lovegood, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas reporter la présence d'un intrus sur les terres de Poudlard ?'' S'indigna McGonagall alors que Luna la scène se désintégrait.

Luna cligna des yeux.

_ Akira n'est pas dangereuse pour les élèves de Poudlard. Elle était seulement là pour aider le corbeau. D'ailleurs, les habitants de la Forêt étaient très heureux de sa présence ici.

Adrian Pucey étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression ébahie de leur professeur de métamorphose.

**/**

_Raven était dans une salle d'entraînement, occupé à faire des tractions, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Raven lâcha la barre et atterrit au sol sans effort. _

**« Je suis rentrée ! »**_s'exclama Aki, un sac sur l'épaule et une planche de skate dans l'autre main. _

_Elle arborait un sourire resplendissant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Puis elle fit quelque chose qui le surprit immensément. Elle laissa tomber le skateboard et vint l'enlacer. Ça n'était pas qu'ils ne s'enlaçaient jamais, non, mais il y avait généralement une raison._

**« Tout va bien aller, maintenant. Tu vas voir. » **_chuchota-t-elle_.

**/**

_La nouvelle scène se forma et les sorciers surent instinctivement qu'elle datait de seulement quelques jours plus tôt._

**« Aki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

_Jeff était penché contre l'encadré de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Aki était, quant à elle, assise sur le bar américain, diverses feuillets et parchemins éparpillés sur le bar et les chaises hautes_.

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils._

**« J'écris des lettres. Enfin, j'essaie d'écrire des lettres. Des lettres formelles. **

**_ Je croyais que ton clan t'avait formé.**

**_ C'est le cas. Enfin, notre clan était plus axé sur la formation physique et magique que sur ce genre de choses mais j'ai quand même appris. »**_ s'indigna la jeune fille. _

_Elle se massa les tempes avec fatigue et l'émo la rejoignit, attrapant le rouleau de parchemin alors qu'il commençait à écrire._

**_ Que fais-tu ? **

**_ Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Dylan et moi-même avons été formés pour te conseiller, quand tu prendrais la tête du clan. Ce qui signifie que, malgré les apparences, je sais écrire des lettres formelles. Surtout quand il s'agit de lettres formelles anglaises. Tu n'aurais pas pu me demander quelque chose de plus simple.**

_Le sourcil d'Aki tressauta._

**_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

**_ Bien sûr, tu es trop orgueilleuse pour ça. Ça court dans notre famille.**

_La redhead ouvrit la bouche pour protester, prit un air pensif et la referma en hochant la tête. _

**_ Dis-moi juste, à qui est-ce que tu comptes envoyer ces lettres ?**

**_ Lords Flint, Warrington et Pucey. **

Adrian déglutit quand Dumbledore tourna un regard calculateur vers eux. Cela dit, lui et Marcus ne purent arrêter le sourire qui barra leurs visages.

Les Lords en question n'étaient guère surpris. Ils avaient en effet tous trois reçu un courrier des plus inattendus, quelques jours plus tôt et s'étaient d'ailleurs réunis à ce sujet pour en parler.

**_ D'accord et que comptes-tu faire vis à vis de Dumbledore ? **

_Aki haussa un sourcil._

**_ Pardon ? Ce vieux bâtard a plutôt intérêt à ne pas interférer s'il ne veut pas que je le cast - **

**_ Sans violence !**_ L'interrompit Jeff sans pour autant arrêter d'écrire._** Autant j'adorerais voir ça, je pense que pour l'instant, on devrait s'en tenir à un moyen légal. **

Cassius fit la moue. Il aurait bien aimé voir le directeur se faire 'castrer' par une gamine de quinze ans, sur-protectrice. Ça aurait été sympa et libérateur. Néanmoins, la réplique du garçon – Jeff, suggérait qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose vis à vis de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait attendre de savoir quoi ?

_Aki grogna et fronça le nez._

**_ La violence est mauvaise pour les affaires, je vois, **_fit-elle_**. Et bien, s'il essaie de fourrer son nez tordu dans nos affaires de famille, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'adresser mes inquiétudes à Nijimura-sama.**

**_ L'Empereur ?! Tu connais l'empereur ? **

Un murmure parcourut la foule. L'empereur du Japon Magique était un jeune homme réservé mais également très puissant. Malheureusement, bien que le Japon et le Royaume-Uni magiques entretiennent de bonnes relations, le Japon tendait à rester en dehors des affaires anglaises et visitait très rarement le pays pour affaires.

_Aki lui adressa un sourire sardonique et Jeff se reprit._

**_ Bien sûr que tu connais l'empereur, question stupide. J'ai entendu Azrael dire que l'empereur te considérait comme sa propre nièce.**

_La redhead haussa les épaules._

**_ Il a toujours adoré les gamins. Retour à nos moutons -**

''Qu'est-ce qu'un... mouton a à voir là-dedans ?''

Les sorciers familier avec cette expression moldue levèrent les yeux au ciel face à la confusion des autres.

**_ J'ai besoin de demander la permission à trois Lords anglais pour kidnapper leurs enfants pour une période indéterminée pendant les vacances de Yule.**

**_ Pourquoi pas celles de la Toussaint ?** _L'interrogea le jeune homme. _

**_ Poudlard ne laisse pas rentrer les gamins chez eux pour la Toussaint et les vacances d'Automne sont beaucoup plus courtes. D'ailleurs, la plupart des héritiers rentrent chez eux pour Yule. Dumbles ne remarquera rien**.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Adrian vit Granger s'indigner du manque de respect de la japonaise vis à vis Grand et Bon Albus Dumbledore.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement.

**/**

Lorsque la nouvelle scène se forma, ils surent instinctivement que cette 'vision' datait du jour-même. Enfin, du 31 octobre du Japon étant donné que là où Potter se trouvait, ils étaient présentement le 1er Novembre.

_Il faisait nuit et Potter était accroupi sur... et bien, pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas sur quoi. Les rayons lunaires illuminaient le visage du petit brun et les sorciers découvrirent avec stupeur, qu'entre la précédente scène ( datant de quelques jours à peine ) et celle-ci, le Survivant s'était fait percé la lèvre inférieure. _

Cassius et Adrian déglutirent. C'était sexy, putain. Marcus se voyait déjà mordiller cette lèvre percée.

Le champ de vision s'élargit et quelques uns crièrent de surprise quand ils virent que _Potter était en fait accroupi sur le bord du toit d'un immeuble_._ Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le porta à son oreille alors que son autre main tenait une paire de jumelles qu'il plaça devant ses yeux. _

**« Sup ? … Ouais, je suis dans le coin... On m'a mis sur la surveillance de Sanchez... Nan, il a pas bougé depuis – Attend... » **

_Le petit brun modifia un peu son angle et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une fine ligne._

**« Je l'ai... il vient d'accepter le chargement... Non. Oh, regarde, il vient juste de tuer son associé... Je vais raccrocher maintenant. C'est mon tour. » **

_Fidèles à ses paroles, Raven (Potter) raccrocha et se redressa alors qu'il plaçait un sac à dos noir sur ses épaules. Ses jumelles disparurent mystérieusement et il commença à courir. _

Dean Thomas écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire. Oh non. Oh, que diable ?!

Il savait que Harry était dingue parfois et n'avait aucun instinct de préservation, mais ça, ça c'était juste... complètement dingue.

« Euh... est-ce qu'il a remarqué qu'il y a un grand vide devant lui ? » demanda une Serpentarde de cinquième année, confuse.

Même si aucun autre n'avait voulu vocaliser cela, tous s'étaient posés la même question.

_En effet, alors que le toit s'arrêtait une dizaine de mètres devant le petit corbeau, il y avait un espace de plusieurs mètres avant le prochain toit, lequel était un peu en contrebas. Potter ne s'arrêta pas. En fait, si quelque chose, il sembla accélérer. Puis il s'élança dans le vide et atterrit sur l'autre fois en faisant un saut de chat, ses mains faisant un contact avec le sol en premier, avant de repartir de plus bel_.

Bien que complètement stupéfait, Fred trouva le moyen de rire quand il balaya la salle du regard et avisa l'air ahuri de presque tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans la salle. C'était absolument hilarant.

'Oh Ryry, je pense que tu les as cassé', songea-t-il avec amusement.

En effet, tous les autres sorciers, qu'ils soient adultes ou mineurs, affichaient, pour la plupart, ce même air ébahi qui leur allait tant.

_Ils le virent courir de toit en toit avant de sauter et de se raccrocher à un escalier extérieur, puis il se balança contre une gouttière et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de se remettre à courir. _

Il y eut un nouveau flashet_ Harry avait atterri en silence derrière le type qu'il observait. Celui-ci devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que Potter mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué et le petit brun n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser et à l'envoyer faire dodo_.

Cassius se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Harry mettre le type au tapis et ce, sans aucun mal.

_Harry procéda ensuite à récupérer le coffret que les deux hommes étaient venus échanger et il récupéra également les liasses de billets parce que, pourquoi pas ? _

Il fila avant d'être repéré par les hommes de mains de Sanchez.

**/**

Ils étaient sous l'eau. À plusieurs mètres de profondeur au moins. C'était magnifique. Cassius ne s'était jamais retrouvé autant en profondeur. Les sorciers des charmes de têtes en bulle et autres, mais ça n'était pas tellement rassurant non plus et peu cherchaient à aller aussi loin ou à descendre aussi bas quand ils pouvaient juste profiter de l'eau au bord d'une plage privée ( et ça, c'était pour ceux qui allaient effectivement à la plage ).

Terence afficha un sourire amusé quand _il vit Aki, en tenue de plongée ( si ce n'est pour le fait qu'elle partageait la bouteille d'oxygène de Jeff ), accrochée fermement au bras de Jeff alors que le mécheux brun, elle et Dylan nageaient au milieu des coraux, poissons exotiques et requins._

_Harry était avec eux, mais le Survivant était torse nus et venait inconsciemment de leur révéler sa magnifique queue de poisson alors qu'il nageait, ses longs doigts fins frôlant la bande de corail. Il s'approcha de Aki. La redhead était fermement accrochée à Jeff et refusait de lâcher le bras de ce dernier. Harry afficha un large sourire boyish et s'arrêta devant elle. Sa main droite s'éleva devant le visage de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se débarrassait du détendeur de plongée qui lui permettait de respirer l'oxygène depuis la bouteille de Jeff-, et une bulle d'air se forma autour de son visage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mais refusa de relâcher le bras du gothique. _

_Harry lui attrapa doucement la main._

Cassius fit la moue. Marcus savait à quoi lui et Adrian pensaient. Ils étaient jaloux et refusaient de l'admettre. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas admettre qu'ils étaient jaloux de ce qui semblait être la meilleure-amie de Har – Pot – Harry.

_La jeune fille hocha finalement la tête et accepta de se détacher de Jeff... seulement pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Harry, l'air craintive mais également déterminée alors qu'elle regardait autour d'eux avec envie. Elle semblait avoir envie d'aller explorer par elle-même mais semblait également terrifiée à l'idée de se détacher de ses compagnons. Ce qui corroborait avec sa peur de l'eau. _

Aki monta encore dans l'estime de Terence ( et elle était déjà haute dans son estime ). Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait attaqué toute personne essayant de la convaincre de s'immerger dans l'eau, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pied et ne savait manifestement pas nager. Ça, c'était la preuve qu'elle avait décidé de vaincre sa peur de l'eau et sa peur de la noyade.

_Harry fit des gestes de la main, incitant son amie à s'accrocher à son cou, puis il ondula et fit un clin d'oeil aux frères McLee (Dylan & Jeffrey) et commença à nager dans une direction inconnue, les deux mâles à leur suite. Aki se laissait tirer, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. _

Terence étouffa un rire.

Autour de lui, Adrian, Cassius et Marcus, ne faisaient aucun bruit mais ne remarquaient pas non plus qu'ils bavaient légèrement. Bof, Terence n'allait pas le leur faire remarquer. Où serait le fun dans tout cela ?

**/**

**« Ah... j'suis mort. » **

Adrian s'alarma immédiatement avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une expression et que leur petit compagnon était en fait en pleine santé ( tout du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné ses récentes crises ).

_Lui et Aki étaient allongés en étoile de mer, à même le sol, parmi une dizaine de coussins qui semblaient former un nid. _

_La redhead ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose... et la referma sans rien dire_.

_Finalement, elle éleva doucement un bras et une flamme bleue se forma au-dessus de la paume de sa main. _

Terence secoua la tête quand il entendit la salle exploser en murmures. Il était pourtant certain qu'ils avaient compris que elle et Harry étaient magiquement plus... aptes qu'eux. Après tout, à Fujimoto Gakuen, rares étaient les classes où l'on devait se servir d'une baguette magique.

_La petite flamme s'éleva pour se suspendre au niveau du lustre et flotter là. La redhead tourna la tête vers son ami et poussa un soupir. Le petit brun était déjà endormi, serrant contre lui un large polochon._

« Aw ~ » fit doucement Cassius, les yeux rivés sur ce qui leur servait d'écran.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'apparaître directement là où se trouvait le petit brun et de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser à terre.

**/**

Nouvelle scène. Adrian déplora la disparition d'un Harry endormi, serrant un polochon, mais manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit Dumbledore apparaître. Il échangea un regard incrédule avec ses compagnons et camarades de classe alors que le décor formait ce qui semblait être l'Ambassade Magique du Japon.

_Dumbledore semblait en pleine conversation avec ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Hiruto Nijimura, l'Empereur (magique) japonais. _

_Aki était vue en fond, dans le bureau dans lequel se trouvaient l'empereur et le Chef Mugwump. _

_La redhead ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Dumbledore alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos._ Ils pouvaient vaguement entendre la conversation et plusieurs employés du Ministère s'indignèrent ou gémirent quand ils entendirent l'argument entre Nijimura et Dumbledore.

« Est-ce qu'il essaie de causer une guerre entre notre nation et l'Empire japonais ?! » chuchota furieusement Evan Rosier.

Ses associés et collègues ne répondirent pas. Eux aussi se posaient la même question.

Ils étaient certains que Dumbledore ( et Fudge dans une moindre mesure ) était la raison pour laquelle leurs alliances avec les autres pays étaient mal en point.

_La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et devait avoir sauté quelques minutes car quand elle se reforma, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de traîner Aki hors du bureau alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, pour se jeter sur le vieil homme._

**« Laisse-moi ! Shiro, laisse-moi partir. Je jure devant Kami que je vais lui faire la peau ! Shiro, relâche-moi ! » **

_Le susnommé renifla avec amusement mais refusa de la relâcher._

**« Autant j'adorerais voir ça, autant je me doute que ça ne passerait pas très bien avec le Ministre britannique.**

**_ Rien à foutre ! _Fut la réponse furieuse de la redhead. _Laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré de - » **

_Il ne la relâcha pas_.

Adrian enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Cassius et étouffa un début de fou-rire.

_Pire, quand elle profita d'une ouverture pour s'échapper, il la rattrapa et la balança sur son épaule, comme un sac de pomme de terres_.

Terence éclata de rire. Il n'était pas rare de profiter de ce genre de spectacle dans les couloirs de l'Envol ( l'organisation ) parce que, autant Aki était géniale et amusante, autant elle était aussi très impulsive et lunatique.

Il n'y eut plus que une ou deux scènes après cela; une où l'on voyait Raven (Harry) s'effondrer dans une salle de bain, après avoir mis le bordel dans l'armoire à pharmacie en essayant d'attraper des médicaments/potions pour calmer sa crise-, et une autre où lui, Aki et quelques autres, étaient regroupés dans un salon alors que Harry et Aki avaient revêtu une toque de chef et préparaient le repas.

Cassius échangea un regard avec Adrian et Marcus. Ils devaient trouver Harry. C'était leur priorité. Personne, pas même Dumbledore ne pourrait les en empêcher.

* * *

**23 décembre 1994**

Harry se massa les tempes avec fatigue alors que les cognements à la porte résonnaient de plus bel. Pour une quelconque raison, les vendeurs de porte à porte semblaient s'être passés le mot et étaient tous venus sonner tour à tour chez Aki. Ce devait bien être le cinquième depuis le début de la journée. Il y avait déjà eu deux représentants dans le commerce de l'aspirateur et il ne parlait même de l'électroménager. Jurant, il se redressa et s'aventura dans le couloir de l'entrée; il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il avait des examens début janvier et il ne comptait pas se planter. Ça signifiait qu'il devait terminer cette partie des révisions dans quelques heures. Ensuite, lui et Aki devaient terminer les préparatifs pour les célébrations ( Noël et Yule ) et devaient se mettre aux fourneaux. Ça n'était pas une corvée, non, il aimait cuisiner et Aki aimait cuisiner quand elle avait quelqu'un pour la guider. Surtout qu'ils avaient tendance à transformer les préparations de repas en séance karaoké et chorégraphie.

Il jura à nouveau alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le coin de la porte et ramassa le petit sac contenant des glaçons, qu'il reposa contre son œil droit ( aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée, son œil commençait déjà à noircir ).

« Pour la dernière fois, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Non, non ne voulons pas de nouvel asp - »

Il s'interrompit brutalement quand il avisa les trois jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, sur le perron.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pausa, et la referma sans dire un mot, les yeux écarquilla et des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce que - »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit en les dévisageant d'un air stupéfait et incrédule.

Cassius se permit un sourire amusé quand il vit la réaction du petit brun.

« Bonjour Hadrian. »

Ils avaient appris – par Terence, de toutes les personnes-, que le véritable nom de Harry était Hadrian et que, si le petit brun avait changé de nom, il serait peut-être plus prudent de se présenter à lui sous son nom complet plutôt qu'en l'appelant 'Harry'.

Harry cligna des yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas en train de se produire. Ça n'était pas -

_ Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

La question était plus sèche que prévue mais les Serpentards ne s'en offensèrent pas ( difficile quand ils pouvaient voir les yeux du petit brun s'humidifier alors qu'il conservait une expression incrédule ).

_ Terence nous a donné l'adresse de Lady Akira.

_ Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, elle pourrait bien décider de vous castrer.

Les plus âgés tressaillirent et Harry se demanda un instant si la réputation d'Aki en tant que _Castreuse_ d'hommes ( oui-oui, c'était un nouveau mot ) pervers et/macho sexistes avait, par hasard dépassé outre-mer. Il dévisagea les trois garçons qui lui faisaient face. Ils semblaient avoir encore grandi et leurs visages avaient perdu toute traces enfantine. Il avait face à lui de jeunes adultes. Son rougissement s'accentua.

Adrian s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry sursauta et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois autres mâles. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans un mot. C'était assez maladroit. Ils avaient, après tout, débarquer ainsi sans prévenir, mais il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient peur que Harry ne fuit s'ils lui envoyaient une missive avant de lui rendre visite.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur le canapé du salon alors que Harry faisait le service et déposait tasses et équipements face à ses trois anciens camarades. C'était une pièce épurée mais conviviale et tout service à thé avait été disposé sur la table, bien avant l'arrivée des invités impromptus.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le kotetsu et prépara le thé. Ses compagnons le regardèrent en silence, ils étaient comme captivés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Finalement, le petit brun les servit et s'agenouilla à nouveau sur ses chevilles.

Marcus s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva bête, ne sachant pas quoi dire et la referma sans un mot. Adrian roula des yeux avec quelque chose s'apparentant à une tendre exaspération dans les yeux.

« Alors, euh, commença-il quand il vit que ni Marcus, ni Cassius ne savait quoi dire. Euh... ça fait un bail... » termina-t-il piteusement.

Harry le regarda juste. Adrian rosit avec embarras. Harry gloussa, puis écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour empêcher tout son de s'échapper mais c'était trop tard. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et déclara :

« J'ignorai que tu connaissais cette expression. »

Adrian sourit à son tour.

_ Terence a une certaine influence sur nous.

_ Higgs ? Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Tu le connais ? J'ignorais que vous parliez à Poud -

_ Non, fit Harry à la mention de Poudlard. Mais lui et Aki étaient dans la même équipe avant.

Adrian pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne posa pas davantage de question à ce sujet. Même s'il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il entendait pas 'équipe', au vu du regard de Harry, c'était un sujet à aborder plus tard, si possible quand ils se connaîtront mieux.

Harry fit glisser sa tasse à côté de celle des Serpentards, sous les regards confus de ces derniers, puis se redressa et fit le tour du kotetsu pour venir s'asseoir sur le sofa, entre Cassius et Marcus.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Adrian cependant, fit fondre le cœur du sixième année et il lui renvoya un sourire charmeur.

Depuis l'entrée, plantée dans le couloir, près de l'encadrée menant au salon, une petite redhead aux yeux verts pétillant, leva le poing en l'air d'un air triomphant et poussa un cri (silencieux) de victoire.

Peu importe si, au final, elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Au moins, Harry était réuni avec ses compagnons maintenant. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'apprennent à se connaître proprement et que leurs liens se fortifient.

Tout irait bien à présent.

.

.

1/_ Fujimoto Gakuen m'appartient, de même que quelques OCs. _

* * *

**Mots : ~ 11,000 **

_Okay, donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas mal d'idée de scénario où le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe mais, comme il est absent, la Coupe ( ou une aide extérieure ) tente de le localiser et ils visualisent des souvenirs ou la 'nouvelle vie' de Harry._

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Kayatokato :** Hey, merci. Oui, la chanson est bien 'You Should See Me In A Crown'.

**Luna Park :** Ah ah oui merci. Le coup du grille-pain, ça m'est venu comme ça, je me suis dit, ce serait une putain d'ironie si quelqu'un venait à le tuer avec un objet moldu de tous les jours.

**Aura Sekizan :** Oui, c'est ça ! Merci =)

**Lerugamine :** Salut, merci à toi, contente que ça t'ai plu. oui, je crois que le coup du grille-pain a tué pas mal de gens.

**llyphos :** Ah ah ah oui, tu n'es pas la seule. Tu sais j'ai hésité, puis je me suis dit, nan c'est bien comme ça. il a déjà presque saigné, qui sait, peut-être la prochaine fois ?

**CutieSunshine :** Hey, il s'agit en effet d'un OS, mais il est le premier d'un recueil d'OS du même genre. Et je viens de me découvrir un nouveau pairing ( Urquhart/Harry ) pour un personnage dont on a vu le nom qu'une seule fois. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vu son nom dans les livres mais je sais que j'ai vu son nom sur le Wiki d'HP.

**Julia13verseau :** Salut ~ En effet, c'était bien la chanson de Billie Eilish.

**StarkSnowRyen :** Hey merci. Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de celui-ci mais ça n'est pas non plus l'un des pires que j'ai jamais écrit.

**Melodie Zik Spirit :** Yeyy merci ! ^^

**Maudinouche :** Merciii

**Angelyoru :** Hey ~ contente de voir que tu as aimé :) J'ai adoré écrire Blood on a marble wall, je me suis bien amusée lors de la rédaction et je l'ai écrit vraiment rapidement. C'est devenu rare pour moi, d'écrire un OS aussi vite ( et d'en être autant satisfaite ).

**lyra phoenix snape riddle :** Hi ~ Yup, c'est bien YSSMIAC de Billie Eilish. Merci à toi.

* * *

**INFOS MISES À JOUR**

Pour ce qui est des **mises à jour**, je... n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'ai deux OS en cours dans ce recueil et j'espère publié courant août. Peut-être même après être rentrée de vacances, fin juillet, qui sait. Je pars le 6 ( juste après être revenue de la Japan. Quelqu'un y va ? ) et je doute de pouvoir publier aussi tôt dans ce recueil.

Pour ce qui est des autres fics comme H&W à Serpentard ou Paint You In Blood Red, je dirais qu'il faudrait attendre août. J'ai du mal à écrire le chapitre sur H&W ( je l'ai recommencé à deux reprises ) et, même si j'ai marqué plusieurs notes, je n'ai pas encore réellement commencé la rédaction du prochain chaptire de PYIBR.

Je vais essayer d'écrire un texte dans Gages avant mon départ en vacances mais je ne promets rien. Je pars à Royan cette année - avec mes parents, mon neveu et ma nièce-, et vous, vous allez quelque part ?

* * *

**Publié le : 01.07.2019 **


	3. Summon 01:Bonus- I like the way they all

_Hi ! Je suis rentrée de vacances hier soir. Tout ne s'est pas passé vraiment comme prévu et mes neveux/nièces m'ont complètement épuisés, mais je suis contente d'être revenue ( même si la plage va me manquer ). J'ai beaucoup bossé sur un texte nommé "La Fleur d'Orion" ( qui paraîtra dans ce recueil-ci dans la catégorie 'Watching' ) mais je n'ai terminé que la première partie ( qui fait déjà 13 k mots ) donc je voulais poster un petit texte avant pour me laisser un peu plus de temps. _

_J'espère que vous profiter tous de vos vacances/congés et pour ceux qui travaillent, bon courage à vous !_

**Mots : 1,199 **

* * *

Suite Bonus du n°1 ''Blood On a Marble Wall''

_I like the way they all scream_

.

Synopsis : Harry met en garde Dumbles de ne pas se mettre entre le Boucher et les Dursley car Vernon s'est fait pas mal d'ennemis.

Ayant donné ses raisons pour refuser de participer, Raven (Harry) s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Un rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'il pivotait vers le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait envie de voir comment le vieil homme allait réagir face à l'avertissement qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Allait-il nier les faits et tenter d'étouffer toute la chose ? Allait-il l'accuser de choses ignobles ( et peut-être un peu vraies dans certains cas ) ? ou allait-il tout simplement le regarder comme un idiot attardé, en attendant que Harry les épelle pour lui ?

« Oh, au fait, Mr Dumbledore. Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais de cacher Mr et Mrs Dursley. C'est une perte de temps qui va seulement nuire à votre santé physique et morale. »

Jason releva la tête si vite que Adar grimaça en entendant un bruit de craquement. Ouais, Urquhart était définitivement énamouré, songea Vaisey en voyant le comportement de son ami. Peu importe si l'autre essayait de le nier.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture tandis que Adar Vaisey se faisait davantage attentif, sachant qu'il se devait de tout rapporter à son père, lequel n'avait pu être présent pour le tirage des noms des champions de la Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore avait tenté de conserver un air calme pendant toute la durée de la conversation et ce, depuis l'arrivée impromptue du jeune Harry, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il s'était attendu à un jeune garçon timide et naïf et ça, ça n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était loin d'être un jeune garçon ignorant du monde, non. Ça, c'était un jeune homme ayant vu la face cachée, la face laide du monde.

Raven conserva un regard plat.

_ Je – Je ne vois pas -

_ J'ai des contacts, Mr Dumbledore. Vous avez sciemment interféré avec le Département de la Justice anglaise en faisant disparaître les Dursley. N'y voyez-là qu'une cordiale mise en garde; cessez cela.

_ Mon garçon, sûrement tu t'es rendu compte -

_ La ferme.

Le ton était ferme et sec. Jason manqua de s'étouffer. Personne, personne n'avait jamais osé dire à Dumbledore de se la fermer. C'était comme dire à Lucius Malfoy qu'il lavait ses cheveux à l'eau de javel ( et tant est qu'il sache ce qu'était l'eau de javel ).

C'était unique ! Parfait !

_ Je vous conseille de cesser de couvrir Mr et Mrs Dursley. Le Boucher est dans le coin et il paraît qu'il a accepté un contrat sur la tête de Mr Vernon Dursley. Personne n'aime se mettre entre le Boucher et sa cible, Mr Dumbledore.

Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard étaient si écarquillés que Jason était étonné qu'ils ne soient pas restés coincés ainsi.

À quelques sièges de lui, Igor Karkaroff donnait l'impression de s'être étouffé avec sa gorgée de vodka. Lui, comme toutes personnes ayant un pied dans le monde de la Pègre, avait entendu parlé du Boucher de Vienne. L'homme en question avait une réputation qui outrepassait de loin son pays d'origine. Il était devenu un meurtrier à l'âge de dix ans, quand il avait tué son petit-frère après que celui-ci ait cassé l'un de ses jouets. Il avait été envoyé en centre correctionnel pour mineur. Trois ans plus tard, il était envoyé en famille d'accueil mais n'avait pas tardé à faire le mur et à s'échapper. Après cela, il n'avait eu aucun mal à fuir la justice.

À l'âge de quatorze ans, il était tombé dans le monde de la Pègre et à seize ans, il était assassin accompli. À chaque fois qu'il tuait, c'était d'une telle violence. Toutes les scènes de crimes qu'il quittait étaient toujours si sanglantes. Il y avait du sang partout. On reconnaissait à peine les victimes comme des êtres humains. Le Boucher aimait les dépecer vivants.

Igor était bien pâle en entendant le nom du tueur le plus meurtrier ( le plus sanguinaire ! ) du monde. Quand il avait vingt-deux ans, il avait croisé la route du Boucher, comme ça, par hasard. Ce dernier était couvert de sang. On le surnommait ainsi parce que son arme de prédilection était un énorme couteau de boucherie et il utilisait les méthodes des bouchers pour découper ses victimes. Le Boucher n'était pas un sorcier, mais il était l'une des rares personnes que Igor craignait encore à ce jour.

Raven donna à Dumbledore un regard indifférent quand celui-ci cligna des yeux d'un air interrogateur.

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux du vieil homme, que celui-ci pensait que Harry avait mis en place un contrat sur la tête de ses anciens tuteurs. _Pffeuh_.

Il haussa les épaules :

_ Vernon s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis au cours de sa vie. Vol, fraude, détournement d'argent. Ça ne m'étonne pas que quelqu'un en ait eu assez et ait voulu se débarrasser de lui. Je suis juste étonné que Le Boucher ait décidé de s'en charger. Ce n'est pas son genre. Ça doit vraiment bien payer, déclara-t-il ton des plus décontracté.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et partit vers la sortie. En chemin, il laissa les doigts de sa main droite effleurer la nuque de Jason Urquhart.

Jason en ronronna presque de plaisir. Et si un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Raven quand il passa les portes, personne ne le vit et personne ne put alors le faire remarquer à son voisin.

[Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que les sorciers anglais européens entendraient parler de lui et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Jason Urquhart le rencontrerait. Loin de là.]

.

_Donc.. ça m'est venu en tête comme ça et j'avais envie de voir où je pouvais aller avec ça. C'est un court texte et il n'a pas tout à fait tourner comme je le voulais, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit._

* * *

Scène coupée ( ajoutée le 05 décembre 2019 ) :

__ Je vous conseille de cesser de couvrir Mr et Mrs Dursley. Le Boucher est dans le coin et il paraît qu'il a accepté un contrat sur la tête de Mr Vernon Dursley. Personne n'aime se mettre entre le Boucher et sa cible, Mr Dumbledore._ Pas même vous, dit-il d'un ton cordial. Même si c'est un moldu, les rumeurs courent qu'il a assassiné plusieurs sorciers dont... Mr... quel était son nom déjà ?... Mr McNair je crois.

Plusieurs personnes blanchirent en entendant le nom de l'un des 'supposés' mangemorts les plus sanglant de l'histoire du Règne de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'homme en question n'avait jamais été emprisonné faute de 'preuves concrètes' ( c'était juste une façon de dire qu'il avait payé pour sa liberté ).

_ Un sorcier proéminent dans le gouvernement magique britannique, si j'ai bien compris... ainsi qu'un ancien mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des favoris du bouffon noir.

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur face au sobriquet utilisé pour décrire Vous - Vous - Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le petit brun secoua la tête avec amusement.

"Vous savez, je ne fais que vous prévenir. vous pouvez fort bien décider de m'ignorer mais ne vous étonnez pas de voir le Boucher venir après vous, Mr Dumbledore." conclut Raven, mettant un point d'honneur à appeler le directeur 'Mr' et non 'professeur' ou 'Directeur' ( ou même Chief Warlock ).

* * *

**Publié le : 21.07.2019**


	4. Watching 02: Nouvelle perspective- MBxTH

**Pairing :**_ Miles Bletchley/Terence Higgs _

**Fandoms :**_ Harry Potter + Reborn Cameo_

_Cet OS n'est en aucun lié au premier Watching même si les OCs sont les même. C'est une histoire rédigée dans le même genre de contexte mais ça n'est pas une séquelle ou u antépisode._

**Mots : ~ 11,100**

* * *

_**Watching #2 –** Une nouvelle perspective _

Ça arriva comme ça, sans prévenir. Un moment, chacun mangeait à son rythme, un matin de septembre 1994, celui d'après; Hedwige – la magnifique chouette blanche de Potter, survolait la salle et venait se poser devant le Survivant. Celui-ci, méfiant, avisa l'enveloppe violette que la chouette tenait entre ses serres avant de la récupérer, l'air neutre. Sans un mot, il replia l'enveloppe après l'avoir lu et quitta la salle sans un mot, ignorant le flot de questions de Granger. Seuls ceux qui étaient assis près des portes de la Grande Salle, virent le regard presque meurtrier du Survivant alors qu'il approchait les portes et ils frissonnèrent d'effroi.

Le lendemain, il était officiellement porté disparu, toutes ses affaires ayant elles aussi désertées la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

**31 octobre 1994 **

L'air était lourd et la tension était à son comble. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, le nom de Harry Potter avait été recraché de la Coupe et, honnêtement, tous savaient que c'était impossible: le Survivant avait quitté Poudlard près d'un mois plus tôt, sans un mot à quiconque. Et personne ne savait ce que contenait la lettre qu'il avait reçu avant sa disparition ou de qui elle provenait, étant donné que le Survivant l'avait embarqué avec lui. Les deux langues-de-plomb arrivés il y a peu avaient suggéré d'utiliser la Coupe pour avoir une idée d'où se trouvait le Survivant. Et aucun n'avait eu l'idée de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes/hébergements respectifs.

Et bientôt, ce qu'ils virent enflamma la rumeur.

Une sphère lumineuse apparut au milieu du Hall, un peu au-dessus de leurs têtes et une scène ne tarda pas à se former à l'intérieur de ladite sphère.

( **NdA : **_les images qui vont suivre n'ont pas forcément toutes été prises pendant le mois d'absence de Harry. Certaines peuvent dater des vacances d'Été ou autres_ ).

_Potter était là, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon blanc qui lui tombait sur les hanches mais lui serrait les jambes. Il ne portait pas de T-Shirt et tournait le dos à la plupart des étudiants. _Ce qui leur sauta aux yeux, ce fut les innombrables cicatrices qui ornementaient son dos. Certaines paraissaient vraiment vieilles. C'était très... perturbant.

**« Tu sais que ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, c'est quasiment une mission suicide, pas vrai ? »**_ s'enquit une voix féminine._

Les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix. C'était une jeune fille, pas plus âgée que Potter ou à peine. Elle avait des traits asiatiques, de longs cheveux rouge attachés en une queue de cheval, une peau de porcelaine et des yeux verts pétillants. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, si ce n'est pas pour le brassard rouge qu'elle arborait autour de son biceps gauche.

_Potter pivota et adressa à la redhead un regard plat :_

**« N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? » **

_Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et fut reflété sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne fronce légèrement les sourcils._

**_ J'ai vu que tu avais ramené toutes tes affaires**.

_Potter haussa les épaules et prit la parole d'un ton nonchalant : _

**« On savait tous les deux que je ne compléterai jamais les sept années requises à Poudlard. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps. »**

L'image sembla s'arrêter un instant et cela donna l'occasion aux sorciers – particulièrement aux résidents à l'année de Poudlard, ainsi qu'aux langues-de-plomb, de réagir à cette annonce.

_ QUOI !? S'exclama Hermione.

Quelques uns remarquèrent les regards nerveux qu'elle jetait vers la table des enseignants. D'autres sympathisaient, Ron et elle n'avaient probablement pas été mis au courant des projets de Potter.

**« De toute façon, je n'ai rien qui me retient là-bas. J'veux dire, quoi ? Granger et Ronald sont payés pour se rapprocher de moi **( il y eut des exclamations choquées en entendant cela et de nombreux regards accusateurs volèrent vers les deux élèves en question mais l'hologramme ne leur laissa pas le temps de les attaquer verbalement ).** J'aurai dû m'en douter. Franchement, j'ai rien qui me retient là-bas.»**

_Une ombre passa sur le visage du Potter et son regard s'assombrit alors que la redhead grimaçait et traversait la salle pour se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. _

**« Je croyais que tu étais proche des jumeaux roux... ce ne sont pas tes amis ? » **

Les jumeaux se redressèrent, intéressés et anxieux à la fois.

_Potter haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la jeune fille._

**« Ron était mon premier ami. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment on catégorise quelqu'un comme étant son ami donc je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non, nous sommes amis. » **

_L'expression affichée sur son visage prouvait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. _

Fred et George affichaient un air vaguement horrifié qui était tout à fait inconnu chez eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question; pour eux, c'était évident, Harry était comme un petit frère pour eux.

_La redhead haussa un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais Potter reprit la parole : _

**« J'imagine, peut-être mais, en dehors des sessions d'entraînement de Quidditch, on ne parle pas vraiment donc... non, je ne pense pas qu'on soit ami. » **

Potter était comme un livre ouvert. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas content de sa propre conclusion mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Les jumeaux tressaillirent. Il était vrai que, en effet, en dehors des entraînements, ils ne traînaient pas vraiment avec Harry. Mais, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le même cercle d'amis. Pas que Harry ne s'entende pas avec le reste de l'équipe, ou les autres, non, mais Ron et Hermione le traînaient toujours ailleurs.

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en costume trois pièces pénétra dans la pièce et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vivement vers lui, l'air étrangement sérieux_.

**« Vous êtes prêts ?**_ ( les deux gamins hochèrent la tête ) _**Bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles dès que vous avez les documents. Ne me décevez pas. »**

_Le sourcil gauche de Potter tressauta mais il hocha la tête. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, les deux adolescents affichaient un air irrité. _

**_ Il s'y croit un peu trop, Zarco. **

**_ Je te paris que c'est lui qui a orchestré l'accident du boss, **_fit la redhead, toute aussi agacée que son ami._

**_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas,**_ lui répondit Potter alors qu'ils évoluaient dans un couloir sombre__(il poussa un soupir irrité)._** J'ai besoin d'une seule balle. Une seule. **

**_ Ouais, et après on aura toute l'Organisation sur nos traces. »**_ fit la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique. _

_Potter poussa un nouveau soupir et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une nouvelle salle. _

Les sorciers britanniques et français hoquetèrent – tandis que les membres de la délégation de Durmstrang se redressaient, intrigués-, quand ils remarquèrent que la plupart des murs étaient recouverts d'armes blanches en tout genre_. _Il y avait une longue table au centre de la pièce et sur celle-ci étaient jonchées d'innombrables armes à feu_. La redhead se précipita vers un coffret posé au fond de la salle et commença à sortir toutes sortes de couteaux et poignards qu'elle entreprit de ranger sur elle. _

_Potter haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et elle prit une posture défensive :_

**« Je me sens vulnérable, okay ? Ils m'ont forcé à retirer toutes mes armes. C'est à croire qu'ils pensent que je comptais assassiner quelqu'un. Je ne suis même pas membre de la guilde d'assassins ! »**

_Potter renifla, l'air amusé. _

**_ Je n'ai honnêtement jamais compris comment tu pouvais caser trente-neuf couteaux sur toi.**

Miles Bletchley s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouilles quand il entendit cela.

''Tren – Trente-neuf ?!''

**_ Trente-cinq, **_le corrigea la jeune fille_**. J'en ai perdu deux durant la dernière mission et deux autres ont été brisés lors d'un accrochage avec un assassin. **

_Potter _– à la plus grande stupéfaction des sorciers-, _attrapa un revolver qu'il rangea dans le holster d'épaule qu'il portait au dessus de la chemise qu'il avait enfilé avant l'arrivé de leur supérieur. Il attrapa aussi des munitions et deux autres armes à feu ainsi qu'un poignard stylisé. _

**_ J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin de les utiliser... **_rumina le petit brun, en glissant une autre arme dans l'étui qu'il portait à la taille. _

_La redhead lui envoya un sourire amer._

**_ On peut toujours espérer**.

/

L'image se désintégra, seulement pour se reformer en quelques secondes, dans un tout autre décor.

**« Putain. » **

Ce murmure empli de douleur fut suivi d'un hoquet de stupeur général quand la scène se fixa sur une figure repliée sur elle-même. C'était Potter et... et il n'était pas en grande forme.

Non.

En fait, quand il se redressa un peu, ils eurent un grand choc en voyant un liquide rouge, visiblement du sang, couler depuis son épaule et un mince filet carmin s'échapper de sa lèvre fendue.

_Potter tenait l'un de ses revolvers d'une main et se servait de celle-ci pour maintenir une pression continue sur son épaule ensanglantée. Il usa de magie sans baguette _( à la grande stupéfaction des autres sorciers ) _pour stopper le saignement et bander son épaule avant de se redresser en grimaçant de douleur. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas de sortilège de guérison. _

_Au lieu de cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à son chargeur et soupira._

**« Merde. » **

_Au-dessus de lui, on pouvait entendre des coups de feu en continu_(e).

Terence Higgs se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'état de sa blessure. Même avec le sortilège pour stopper temporairement le saignement, le bandage était déjà gorgé de sang à certains endroits. Il pouvait voir que certains de ses camarades n'étaient guère en meilleur état et paraissaient bien pâles.

**« Neuf balles... ça va devoir le faire**(1)**. »**

_Le Survivant parvint à se redresser et à poser son genou gauche à terre. Il posa son arme au sol pour porter sa main à son oreille :_

**« Aki, tout va bien ? **

**_ Err... on peut dire ça /BOUM !/ Où es-tu ?**

**_ Au deuxième étage. Je crois que je viens de trouver l'entrée mais elle est très... gardée. »**

_Il y eut une pause._

**_ Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini ici. Te fais pas tuer entre temps,**_ fit la voix de la redhead, Aki._

**_ Pas de promesse**_**,**__ répliqua Potter. _

_Potter se releva lentement, caché derrière un mur et attrapa son arme avant de s'adosser contre le mur en étouffant un râle de douleur_.

_Ses pupilles roulèrent dans leurs orbites_ et Miles Bletchley crut instant que le petit Gryffondor allait perdre conscience mais_ Potter se contenta de fermer les yeux en serrant les dents. _

_Le petit brun risqua un coup d'œil par-delà le mur mais recula brusquement et à raison; une fraction de seconde plus tard, une balle fusa près de son visage. _

**« Est-ce que le goût du danger t'a manqué ? »**_Demanda la voix d'Aki dans l'oreille de Potter._

_Le petit brun renifla alors qu'il se jetait hors de sa cachette derrière le mur et roula derrière plusieurs barils de pétrole qu'il espérait ne pas voir exploser. _

**_ Nah. Sûr, on n'a pas de lunatique armé jusqu'aux dents à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'école la plus sécurisée du monde. Encore moins vu ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces trois dernières années, **_rétorqua Potter._

Karkaroff et Maxime se redressèrent en entendant cela et jetèrent un regard vicieux dans la direction générale de Dumbledore. Les élèves de Poudlard ne purent qu'acquiescer malgré eux tandis que les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se trouvaient fort intriguées. Les langues-de-plomb quant à eux, se promirent de faire un arrêt au DJM avant de retourner dans leur département à la fin de la journée.

Miles déglutit quand il vit_ Potter rouler à terre et se redresser, le tout dans une série de mouvements très fluides, s'arrêtant seulement assez longtemps pour prendre une certaine posture et appuyer sur la détente._ Maintenant, contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades sang-purs qui ne pourraient pas dire à quoi sert un revolver en le voyant pour la première fois, Miles avait connaissance de certaines choses et il savait à quoi servait les armes que Potter avait sur lui. Et vu qu'il avait pris plusieurs munitions, Miles était certain que la 'bataille' ne venait pas juste de commencer. Elle devait durer depuis un certain moment si Potter n'avait déjà plus que neuf balles._ Il tira trois autres balles dans une courte succession. Toutes atteignirent leurs cibles. Jamais dans un organe vital, nota Miles. Toujours dans la jambe, le genoux ou l'épaule. La dernière balle tirée atteignit la main de l'un de ses assaillants et empêcha ce dernier de se servir de son arme pour répliquer._

Miles remarqua l'air outré de Granger. Apparemment, Potter n'était pas le seul à s'être fait une fausse idée des 'amis' qui l'entourait. Granger n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement Harry Potter. En fait, en voyant cela, Miles prenait conscience que personne ne connaissait réellement Potter.

**« Pourquoi as-tu accepté la mission si tu savais que ça allait mal se passer** ?_ S'enquit la redhead au travers de l'oreillette. _[Potter haussa son épaule valide alors que lui et l'un de ses assaillants se jaugeait du regard.]

**_ J'ai eu un pressentiment. **

**_ Huh ? **

**_ J'ai senti que quelque chose allait encore arriver si je restais plus longtemps à Poudlard. En clair, j'ai su qu'il était temps de partir. » **

_Il y eut une brève pause._

**_ IL A UN COMPLICE ! S'exclama l'assaillant.**

_Potter lui adressa un regard plat._

**_ Mec... je pense que tes amis sont déjà au courant**_, dit-il et, dans le silence, on entendit de distants coups de feu suivis de cris de douleur qui confirmèrent sa déclaration. _

_L'inconnu se trouva bien bête puis, emporté par la colère, une déferlante de balles fusèrent vers Harry._

_Ce dernier se jeta au sol, fit une roulade et tira une fois. La balle se logea dans le bras de son adversaire. Le bras tenant l'arme. L'homme cria de douleur alors qu'il lâchait l'arme_.

_Potter ne baissa pas son arme mais s'approcha précautionneusement l'inconnu._

_**« Quoi tu vas me tuer ? » **__s'enquit l'homme, avec une grimace dédaigneuse._

_Potter haussa u sourcil amusé. _

**_ Si tu veux m'irriter, ça ne fonctionne pas. Et la réponse est non. Je suis un Traqueur (Tracker), pas un Assassin.**

Marius Travers hoqueta de surprise en entendant cela. Les Traqueurs étaient des élites. Une équipe constitués de jeunes gens hautement qualifiés, de nationalités française, américaine et japonaises ( majoritairement, bien qu'ils recrutent dans d'autres pays ). Les Traqueurs se spécialisent, comme leur nom l'indique, dans la Traque mais pas seulement. En effet, ils sont très discrets et bons dans ce qu'ils font, aussi, Marius ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'informations malgré ses relations avec le département des Mystères et le DJM mais il savait que les Traqueurs travaillaient pour une Organisation gouvernementale ( moldue et magique ) et que cette 'guilde/league' faisait également dans l'infiltration et les missions d'escortes ou de secours. Il avait même entendu dire qu'ils faisaient dans le cambriolage si on savait leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient ( et ils refusaient d'appeler cela 'cambriolage', mais plutôt 'récupérer quelque chose volé des générations plus tôt' ).

Marius Travers n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi en entendant le jeune Potter se faire appeler 'Traqueur', mais il était peut-être l'un des seuls à connaître réellement l'importance et la gloire que détenait ce titre.

_Potter s'accroupit au niveau du gars et grimaça à nouveau de douleur avant de fouiller le type, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il laissa échapper un soupir triomphal lorsque sa main se referma autour d'une carte d'identification magnétisée puis l'agita sous le nez de l'homme._

**« Merci pour le pass. **

**_ Hey connard - » **

_L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase; Potter l'assomma d'un coup de revolver dans le crâne. _

_Puis il se redressa et traça jusqu'au fond du couloir où il passa la carte sur un boîtier noir accroché au mur à côté des portes et celles-ci glissèrent. Il entra sans un regard en arrière et changea de main d'arme pour libérer son bras valide. Il appuya doucement sur son oreillette. _

**« Je viens d'atteindre la chambre forte de Garcia. Je vais avoir besoin de renfort. » **

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et, quand elle se reforma, Potter était à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et se redressait après avoir récupéré plusieurs dossiers.

**« Tu m'étonnes qu'il a mis ces documents en sûreté. »** l'entendit-on marmonner.

_D'un geste, les documents avaient disparus ( _Miles supposait que Potter les avait placé en sécurité _) et il se retourna brutalement, contrant au dernier moment un violent coup de pied. Une grimace de douleur étira ses traits et Terence se souvint de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. _

_Il contra les deux attaques successives et répliqua par un crochet et d'une prise de krav-maga qui lui donna quelques secondes de répit avant que son assaillant ne parvienne à le projeter contre la table. Un peu sonné, Potter attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – un stylo plume, et n'hésita pas avant de l'enfoncer dans le flanc de son agresseur. Celui-ci grogna et gronda férocement puis attrapa le plus jeune et le projeta au sol mais Potter se reprit étonnamment rapidement._ Bien qu'étant allongé sur le dos, il parvint à contrer son agresseur grâce à une technique de jiu-jitsu que Miles reconnut comme étant l'étranglement en triangle (oui, il savait reconnaître pas mal de styles de défense moldue ).

La scène tourbillonna à nouveau. Ce devait être plus tard, dans la même journée.

_Potter et la redhead qui l'accompagnait étaient tous deux assis sur le rebord du toit d'un vieil entrepôt délabré. Tous deux étaient en sale état. La japonaise avait une cigarette allumée à la main. Même les sang-purs n'avaient pas besoin d'être spécialement intelligents pour comprendre que c'était le même système qu'un cigare_ ( Miles ne jugea pas utile d'informer ses camarades sang-purs que les cigares étaient une importation moldue )._ Potter grimaça et pressa sa main libre contre son flanc, grimaçant de plus bel quand, en la retirant, il réalisa qu'elle était pleine de sang. _

**« Génial...**

**_ Bon retour parmi nous ! **_S'exclama la redhead avec cynisme._** Tu t'attendais pas à une mission aussi merdique pour ton retour, pas vrai ? » **

_Harr... err... Potter adressa un sourire carnassier à sa camarade. _

**_ Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Je suis deux fois plus déterminé à coincer c't'enculé. _Aoouutch_...**

« Langage. » entendit-on McGonagall ruminer, mais l'on pouvait voir qu'elle était sous le choc de voir un de ses étudiants dans un tel état.

_Plusieurs plaies saignaient et la redhead était à peine en meilleur état. _C'était impensable de songer que certains gouvernements employaient des enfants pour les envoyer dans des missions aussi dangereuses.

_Potter grimaça de plus bel et la petite japonaise fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers le vide et relâcha une bouffée de fumée avant de lui tendre sa cigarette tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait à côté de lui pour inspecter la blessure sur son flanc. _

**« Des morceaux de verres se sont incrustés... merde... »**_chuchota-t-elle._

Terence pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant sortir un truc plat et noir de la poche de sa veste intérieur. Quand l'écran s'illumina, il reconnut ce que c'était... un téléphone... non ! Un portable !_ Elle pianota dessus quelques secondes puis porta l'appareil près de ses lèvres._

**« Allen ?... Oublie le chauffeur, on a besoin d'un transport d'urgence. Les blessures de Raven ne sont pas jolies à voir. Il pourrait y avoir des complications... Oui... Merci. » **

La scène se désintégra quand ils virent un appareil bruyant survoler le toit et s'approcher lentement de la surface plane.

Terence se félicita mentalement quand il parvint à mettre un nom sur le mode de transport moldu. C'était un hélicoptère.

Un murmure se proliféra dans la salle mais la Coupe n'en avait pas fini de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

La prochaine scène s'ouvrit sur une météo des plus mitigées. _Potter se tenait devant une prison – tout du moins, Miles était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une prison moldue. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il dut être fouillé et donner ses effets personnels à la sécurité avant d'enfin pouvoir suivre l'un des gardes qui l'attendaient._

« On dirait que Potter a enfin été arrêté. »

Les laquais de Malfoy ricanèrent mais Miles Blechtley intervint, adorant faire dévoiler Malfoy pour le crétin qu'il était réellement.

« T'es abruti ou bien ? S'il avait été arrêté, il serait menotté ou enchaîné. Il visite probablement quelqu'un. Idiot.»

Et cela lui apporta des hochements de tête approbateurs de Flint et Travers, deux de ses aînés en dernière année. Malfoy lui lança un regard assassin que Miles ignora royalement. Et s'il rosit brièvement quand Terence cogna doucement leurs épaules ensemble et lui offrit un léger sourire approbateur, personne ne commenta.

Avec tout cela, quand il se re-concentra sur la scène, Potter se trouvait dans un... comment ça s'appelait déjà... un parloir !

_Le petit brun hocha la tête en guise de salut aux gardes postés à chaque entrée et sorties, puis pénétra dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient déjà là, chacune conversant avec des personnes en uniformes gris, de l'autre côté d'une baie vitrée. Leur seul moyen de communication étaient des téléphones. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, côté prisonnier, on vit un... morse menotté et accompagné d'un garde, entrer dans le parloir et s'asseoir dans le seul siège libre. Potter prit une profonde inspiration et on l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à « Closure(2). » _

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de son propre siège, en serrant et desserrant les poings. Miles pouvait presque sentir toute la tension qui hantait le corps du petit brun.

_Finalement, le garçon attrapa le téléphone et le porta à son oreille, souriant d'un air presque carnassier quand le morse face à lui le reconnut et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. _

**« Bonjour, oncle Vernon. » **

Il y eut un fracas monstre, quelque part à la table des lions et l'on entendit l'un des jumeaux Weasley jurer, mais Miles était complètement figé de stupeur. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Premièrement ( oui, c'était malgré lui la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit ), il ne pouvait pas voir un grain de ressemblance entre le frêle garçon et le morse face à lui. Deuxièmement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette situation. À en juger par le ton et le comportement de Potter, lui et son oncle ne s'entendaient pas, alors pourquoi lui rendre visite ?

''Closure...'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il lui sembla qu'une tonne de brique venait de s'abattre sur sa tête; Potter semblait détester son oncle. Potter avait des cicatrices, de vieilles cicatrices dans son dos. Et il avait appelé cette visite; 'closure'. Il était aussi évident qu'il redoutait cette visite.

Oh. OH. Oh non.

[Toutes ses idées préconçues sur le Survivant étaient en train de se briser les unes à la suite des autres.]

**« GARÇON ! »**

_L'oncle hurla plusieurs choses mais il était impossible de suivre ce qu'il disait; des insultes, des menaces, des demandes, bref, rien qui ne fasse vraiment sens. Les gardes le surveillaient de près, mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour le ramener immédiatement dans sa cellule. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vu le garçon venir ici plusieurs fois, mais jamais auparavant, l'adolescent n'avait rassemblé le courage pour effectivement demander à voir le prisonnier. _

**« Mon amie, Aki, elle a lu beaucoup d'articles sur la psychologie. Il y a quelques mois, elle a lu un article sur la Closure... la 'fermeture', si tu préfères. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » **_demanda tranquillement Potter, après avoir subi la vague d'insultes du moldu_.

Face au regard confus et colérique du moldu, Terence devina que le prisonnier n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. _Les lèvres de Potter formèrent une fine ligne alors que, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du moldue, il levait les yeux pour croiser le regard furibond du prisonnier._

**« C'est un terme psychologique, employé pour décrire la conclusion d'un épisode ou d'une expérience traumatique dans la vie d'une personne. » **

_Potter baissa un peu la tête et ses mèches vinrent recouvrirent son front, jetant une ombre sur son regard avada. _C'était un peu intimidant.

**« Je savais que j'allais finir par devoir te rendre visite, oncle Vernon... Histoire de tirer un trait sur toutes ces années d'abus. » **

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. En un seul mot, il venait de confirmer les doutes et la théorie de Miles. Il laissa les murmures choqués laver sa propre stupeur alors qu'il laissait son regard dériver et balayer le reste de la salle. Que ce soit Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, tous arboraient la même expression ahurie et les professeurs ne faisaient pas exception à cela. Les seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas surprises étaient Dumbledore ( Miles fronça les sourcils ), Granger, Weasley n°6 et les Jumeaux Catastrophe ( Fred & George Weasley ) mais ces deux derniers paraissaient davantage furieux et inquiets quand les autres semblaient juste nerveux.

La scène se désintégra pour se reformer quelques secondes plus tard. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce aux lumières tamisées. _Beaucoup d'écrans se trouvaient dans la salle et la japonaise qui avait accompagné Potter dans les premières scènes, s'était rencognée dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle avait sur les genoux un ordinateur portable et pianotait avec frénésie sur le clavier_.

**« Je vais péter un câble... **_chuchota-t-elle lentement._** Je vais péter un câble. » **

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale et un frisson remonta dans sa colonne vertébrale. Lentement, elle souleva l'appareil et le posa sur la table basse face à elle avant de se redresser, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les câbles qui traînaient par terre. Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha en avant et attrapa la batte de baseball qui reposait en équilibre contre le mur. En silence, elle navigua à travers la salle et atteignit l'entrée. La redhead plissa le nez puis prit un air menaçant alors qu'elle élevait la batte au niveau de son épaule_. _Elle se campa sur ses pieds quand elle entendit le bruit distinct annonçant que quelqu'un venait de crocheter la serrure de sa porte. _

**« Amène-toi... »**_ murmura-t-elle. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieure. _

_La redhead se jeta sur la figure avec un cri de guerre et abattit la batte de baseball sur l'intrus. Du haut des escaliers, on vit Potter, vêtu d'un T-Shirt et d'un bas de pyjama, descendre lentement les marches, l'air adorablement endormi. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à abattre à nouveau la batte sur sa proie quand celle-ci poussa un cri et projeta ses mains en avant pour protéger son visage._

**« Aki, c'est moi ! C'est moi, bordel ! »**

_La redhead se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, la batte toujours élevée en position d'attaque. Elle cligna des yeux puis son regard balaya la silhouette repliée sur elle-même à ses pieds. _

**« J – Jeff ? **

**_ Oui...**

**_ ABRUTI ! **_S'exclama-t-elle en élevant la batte, comme si elle allait le frapper à nouveau. _**J'ai failli te tuer ! »**

_Potter arriva juste à temps pour l'empêcher d'abattre l'objet sur sa cible tandis que la masse effondrer à ses pieds geignait pathétiquement. _

**« Woppah est-ce que tu veux le tuer ou bien ? » **

_Aki cligna des yeux et baissa les bras tandis que Potter reposait la batte près du porte-parapluie_.

_La masse informe se redressa lentement puis se déplia _et Miles cligna des yeux quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain ( enfin, d'une forme humanoïde en tout cas, pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient... ). En fait, il paraissait tout à fait normal, si ce n'est son look vestimentaire et sa coupe de cheveux. C'était un garçon... à peine plus âgé que lui s'il devait deviner. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, dans un style très punk – victorien. Le type se redressa; il était bien plus grand que les deux autres adolescents. 'Jeff' faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'eux.

**« Je suis venu vous apporter votre paie, puisque vous êtes en convalescence avec interdiction de bosser. » **

_Aki bondit sur lui et l'enlaça avant de récupérer son enveloppe et de sautiller jusqu'au salon. Potter et l'autre jeune homme la regarder s'éloigner en clignant des yeux. _

**_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi heureuse c'est quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais des tickets pour le concert de One Ok Rock,**_fit lentement Jeff. _

_Harry hocha la tête, un sourcil froncé._

**_ Oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais certain qu'elle m'avait pété un tympan. **

_Le Survivant récupéra sa propre enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour vérifier le montant de sa paie. _

_**_ Mouais, c'est pas cher payé pour avoir manqué de se faire tuer**. _

_Il enlaça brièvement le plus âgé puis se dirigea à son tour vers le salon. _

_Jeff roula des yeux et ramassa la fine couverture que Harry avait laissé tomber avant de suivre ce dernier dans le salon. _

Les lèvres de Miles tremblèrent quand il vit, en fond, la redhead bondir de joie en ricanant d'un air malsain ( ''Mouahahahah !'' ) alors que Harry fabriquait un nid sur le canapé en utilisant les oreillers que Aki avait amené avec elle.

**/**

_Ils étaient dans une salle d'entraînement, Potter et la redhead se faisaient face. Potter soupira et fit la moue. _

**« Je vais encore me faire rétamer, pas vrai ? **

**_ Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu ne fais que t'améliorer. **»

Quand ils eurent droit à un aperçu du combat qui suivit, ils comprirent le sens de cette mini conversation. Les deux adversaires bougeaient avec grâce et agilité et tous deux extrêmement rapides. Miles avait même du mal à suivre leurs mouvements parfois, mais il était aussi évident, pour tout connaisseur, que la redhead était plus expérimentée.

Ils virent Potter se faire envoyer au tapis à plusieurs reprises mais Malfoy n'eut pas l'occasion de jubiler car à chaque fois, Potter se redressa, un large sourire aux lèvres, presque féral, toujours plus déterminé qu'avant.

_**/**_

_Potter se tenait face à eux, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. _

Theodore Nott et Tracey Davis déglutirent quand ils firent face à ce sourire-là.

**« Quoi ? Vraiment ? (**_ il pencha la tête sur le côté, un rictus amusé aux lèvres _**) Je pensais que vous trempiez pas dans ce genre de choses.**

**_ LA FERME MORVEUX ! **

**_ Hein hein hein, ça ne va pas me faire changer d'avis. » **_dit-il en jonglant avec une boule de cristal, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet._

À en juger par les regards affolés de ses interlocuteurs cependant, la boule en question devait être bien plus importante que cela.

**_ Morveux...**

_Le gars ferma la bouche quand il vit Potter prendre de plus en plus de risques en jouant avec la sphère et décida qu'il était plus sûr de ne pas appeler le garçon 'morveux'. _

''Est-ce que je suis le seul à me poser des questions ?'' s'enquit Roger Davies, décidément confus face aux scènes qui leur étaient révélées.

Le Potter qui était montré était bien différent du Survivant qu'ils avaient côtoyé durant toutes ces années.

_Pour toute réponse, Potter balança la boule de cristal très haut dans le ciel et celle-ci ne ré atterrit pas dans sa main._

''Que diable ?''

_Le rictus de Potter s'élargit._

'' Au risque de me répéter... Que diable ?''

_Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé. Ce quelqu'un était la redhead des autres séquences, accroupie sur un toit de bas niveau, juste au dessus de Potter. Elle arborait un sourire narquois._

**« Hé les nabots, vous pensez toujours que ça va être du six contre un ? »**

_Potter ricana et décolla son dos du mur contre lequel il était adossé. Il n'adressa pas un regard à ses interlocuteurs alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons et entreprenait d'escalader le mur, à l'aide de la gouttière_.

Fred et George Weasley affichaient une expression admiratrice alors qu'ils regardaient le petit brun escalader le bâtiment avec aisance, tandis que la redhead jouait avec la boule de cristal tout en narguant leurs opposants.

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent une poignée de main secrète puis se balancèrent deux boules de cristal identiques, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de partir chacun d'un côté, sautant de toit en toit_.

_Ils arboraient tous deux un large sourire aux lèvres_.

**/**

Une nouvelle scène se forma subitement.

_Ils étaient dans un bar._

Miles cligna des yeux. Même lui n'était pas encore en âge pour entrer _légalement_ dans un bar.

_Potter était installé sur une chaise de bar et discutait avec le barman. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire sans manche et un haut de forme était perché sur sa chevelure de jais épique. Il était visiblement en train d'essayer de rejeter poliment l'un de ses prétendants quand celui-ci décida d'insister un peu trop. _

Terence plissa les yeux en voyant l'homme poser sa main sur la hanche du petit brun.

**« Je crois qu'il vous a dit non, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le Serpentard sursauta presque en entendant la voix suave d'un étranger derrière la paire. Quand il vit l'étranger en question, il éprouva une sensation étrangère [un sentiment de terreur, oppressant] face au séduisant homme qui leur faisait face. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, athlétique, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'un fedora de la même couleur avec une bande orange. Le plus étrange – hormis les rouflaquettes qu'il arborait-, était le petit caméléon vert qui faisait la sieste sur son chapeau.

_Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller quand il vit l'inconnu. _

Ah, peut-être qu'il le connaissait.

**_ Oï qu'est-ce que tu crois f - **

_Mais le type s'interrompit quand il fit face à l'étranger, après s'être retourné vivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait le long de sa tempe. Il était terrifié. _

''Est-ce qu'il le connaît ?''

Blaise, qui s'était figé en voyant l'homme – il avait une sensation de déjà-vu, ouvrit lentement la bouche :

''Plus comme il a entendu parler de lui.''

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu ou non. Il décida que ça lui importait peu.

**_ Dégage, _parassiti_. **

_Le type ne se fit pas prier. Il n'adressa pas même un regard à Harry alors qu'il détalait. _

_Harry afficha un sourire satisfait et l'étranger prit la place précédemment occupée par le prétendant de Harry_.

**« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas intéressé d'une façon un peu plus apparente ? Vous semblez être en mesure de vous défendre. »**

_Potter afficha un sourire espiègle._

**_ Et déclencher une bagarre dans un tel lieu ? Je préférerais éviter d'attirer l'attention, Mr Reborn. **

Miles vit le regard de l'homme s'étrécir et ne manqua pas le geste de l'homme: sa main se déplaçant instinctivement vers l'intérieur de sa veste, comme s'il s'apprêtait à attraper sa baguette.

_Il se força cependant à se détendre. _

**_ Raven, _le salua-t-il finalement._ Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans un tel lieu de rendez-vous. **

Potter haussa un sourcil, l'air incrédule. L'homme afficha un rictus amusé et attira l'attention du barman, d'un geste de la main.

_**Harry fouilla dans la poche de son jean et posa un pack de cigarette sur le comptoir. Il en prit une, qu'il coinça entre les lèvres et s'apprêtait à fouiller son autre poche pour son briquet quand l'homme ''Mr Reborn'' lui en tendit un, flamme déjà allumée. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry et il pencha la tête en avant pour allumer sa cigarette**_.

''Fumer est mauvais pour la santé !'' s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée à l'idée que quelqu'un, Harry Potter qui plus est, fume alors même qu'il était mineur en plus de cela.

Blaise, qui depuis l'apparition de Reborn, avait la tête dans les nuages, retomba sur terre, seulement pour faire face à la vue d'un Potter fumant à un bar très réputé d'Italie.

C'était... C'était plutôt sexy.

**« L'Envol m'envoie établir une liaison avec vous. Nous savons que vous êtes un Freelance sans attache mais nous ne demandons pas une alliance. Nous nous proposons un échange de bon procédés. » **

Potter avait adopté un ton courtois et professionnel qui leur était inconnu. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

_L'homme posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. _

**_ Je suis à l'écoute. **

_Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres du Survivant et il sortit un fichier de l'attache-case qu'il avait posé sur le siège d'à côté. Du document, il sortit trois photographies qu'il fit glisser en face de 'Mr Reborn'_.

_Il désigna de l'index la première photo. _

**_ Cet homme est Ricardo Antonelli, 38 ans, italien, a vécu en Amérique ces dix dernières années et travaillait dans la branche américaine de l'Envol. En partant, il a dérobé quelques fichiers importants à l'organisation. Nous avons mis la main sur les fichiers en question mais Antonelli semble... insaisissable. **

_Reborn afficha un sourire narquois. _

**_ Malheureusement notre effectif est un peu mis à mal ces temps-ci. Tous les traqueurs sont déjà en service sur d'autres missions et ceux qui ont été envoyés sur les traces d'Antonelli ont été retrouvés morts**.

_L'homme acquiesça._

**_ J'ai entendu parlé de l'attaque sur l'Envol. **

**_ En effet. Antonelli est suspecté de l'avoir commandité**.

''Euuh... je suis un peu perdue... mais j'ai aussi peur de comprendre.'' fit lentement Lisa Turpin.

D'un côté, elle avait très bien ( ou à peu près ) compris où cela allait, mais d'un autre, elle se disait que ce genre de choses ne se produisaient que dans les films. Et que ça, c'était la réalité.

**_ L'Envol souhaite se débarrasser de toute nuisance. **

**_ Je croyais que outre les Traqueurs, l'Envol recrutait et formait des assassins, fit le dénommé Reborn.**

**_ Mais personne n'est aussi bon que vous**.

Cassius serra les dents en voyant Potter flatter l'homme. Le pire, c'est que cela semblait marcher. Honnêtement, maintenant il savait n'était pas aussi innocent et naïf qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, mais c'était tout de même difficile d'ignorer toutes ces idées préconçues au profit du vrai Harry Potter. Il avait toujours l'impression que Potter était pur et innocent et trop naïf pour son propre bien.

_Bien qu'ils soient au bar, ils étaient dans un coin isolé et personne n'était suffisamment stupide pour s'approcher d'eux. Surtout quand Reborn était aisément reconnaissable. Harry lui, ne ressemblait en rien à son lui professionnel. Il portait une simple chemise noire avec un jean serré et une barrette retenait ses mèches de cheveux rebelles qui retombaient généralement sur ses yeux_.

Ça n'était vraiment pas surprenant qu'il se soit fait dragué au bar. Autant il était sexy en temps normal ( il faisait bien plus que treize ans ! Et techniquement, il avait plus que treize ans, s'ils prenaient en compte la Time Room ! Mais ça, ils l'ignoraient encore. ), autant là, il était juste adorable. Peregrine se pourlécha les lèvres. C'était le parfait matériel pour adorable soumis – oops. Il n'était pas censé penser à ça maintenant.

_L'homme, Reborn, feuilleta le fichier puis inclina son fédora en avant. _

**« Intéressant... » **

_Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du petit brun. Ils savaient tous deux que l'affaire était dans le sac, maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place les termes de l'accord_.

_Son sourire se refléta sur les lèvres du tueur à gages_.

Fred inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec son frère jumeau.

Depuis que Harry était parti, Poudlard n'était plus aussi drôle qu'avant. Certes, ils avaient vécu deux ans sans le petit brun, avant son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie, mais quand il avait débuté sa première année, les choses avaient changé pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient enfin fait la connaissance de quelqu'un qui parvenait à les distinguer à tous les coups, et sans que ce ne soit un coup de chance.

Maintenant... Maintenant... c'était différent. Peut-être auraient-ils dû passer plus de temps en compagnie du petit brun ? Peut-être auraient-ils dû lui montrer qu'il comptait pour eux ? Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose... pas vrai ?

Harry serait-il tout de même parti ? Probablement mais peut-être aurait-il gardé contact avec eux...

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et rien, pas une lettre, pas un mot.

« Fred, je crois qu'on a merdé. » chuchota doucement George.

Fred leva les yeux et lui rendit un regard triste.

_ Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

_/_

_Ils étaient dans une salle de conférences et des clichés avaient été exposés sur un tableau transparent. Plusieurs jeunes, comprenant des adolescents, de jeunes adultes ainsi qu'un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, se trouvaient tous déployés autour d'une table ovale, certains assis, d'autres debout._

Lisa Turpin grimaça quand elle vit certaines photographies. Cela ressemblait nettement aux clichés qu'elle se faisait en pensant aux sacrifices humains. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

**_ Ce sont ce que les êtres magiques ont pris l'habitude d'appeler les Sorcières de Salem; elles étaient des cracmoles, à l'origine. Elles avaient tout juste assez de magie pour réaliser quelques petits sorts et faire des rituels. L'un des rituels qu'elles ont réalisé consistait à invoquer un démon. **

Terence hoqueta d'horreur en entendant cela. Invoquer un démon, c'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait tout simplement pas, dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Tout d'abord, parce que l'existence des démons ( même si prouvée à plusieurs reprises ) était fortement contestée en Angleterre. Ensuite, parce que c'était un crime impardonnable aux yeux de la Loi de leur pays.

**_ Se faisant, poursuivit le plus âgé, elles ont vendu leurs âmes en échange de pouvoirs. Une illusion de grandeur en quelques sortes, quand on sait que le démon en question leur a seulement prêté une fraction de son pouvoir. Moralité: ne marchandez jamais avec un démon. Il y a peu de chances pour que vous puissiez le trompez avant qu'il ne le fasse et ça ne vous apportera que des ennuis, fit-il d'un ton plat.**

_Aki et Harry reniflèrent face au ton ennuyé de l'homme_**. **

**_ Depuis quelques temps, reprit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, nous avons retrouvés plusieurs scènes de ce genre, dit-il en faisant apparaître une image 3D sur le tableau. Nous avons lieu de croire qu'elle sont en train de rassembler des éléments pour réaliser un rituel afin d'emmagasiner plus de pouvoir encore. Les preuves indiquent qu'elles ont déjà tué deux à deux reprises dans la région. De ce qu'on a pu récupéré, elles cherchent des âmes vierges. **

_Tout à coup, toutes les paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Aki._

Terence aurait pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Il ne rit pas. Cela ne stoppa pas certains.

_**Les deux adolescents en question clignèrent simplement des yeux puis la redhead haussa les épaules.**_

**_ Quoi ? On va pas aller se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tirent.**

**_ Ben vous pourriez,_ commença un autre jeune._**

_Il se tut quand il fut victime d'un double regard meurtrier des deux gamins et se rétracta dans son siège avec un soupir tremblant._

**_ N'y pense même pas, susurrèrent ceux-ci.**

Terence pouffa de rire. Potter ressemblait à un chaton hérissé. C'était adorable.

**_ Ils pourraient venir pour vous, _insista un autre_. **

_Aki renifla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en balayant la salle d'un regard défiant._

**_ Qu'elles viennent ces salopes. Je les attendrais de pied ferme.**

**_ Langage !**_** S'exclama Dylan, plus par habitude qu'autre chose**__._

Malgré tout, sa déclaration avait pris de court tout le monde; que ce soit ceux du passé ou l'audience du présent.

Quelques uns affichèrent une expression ouvertement admirative alors même que McGonagall et Granger grognaient la même chose que le blond à l'écran.

_Aki et Raven lui offrirent un regard plat. _

Terence échangea un regard amusé avec Miles.

_En fait, Raven imita la posture de sa cousine et croisa les bras sur son torse. _

**« Qu'elles viennent. » **

Ils ignoraient si c'était le ton ou le regard du petit brun, mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux et d'un brin effrayant chez lui.

**/**

_Harry Potter était dans une chambre d'hôpital sorcier, entouré par Aki, un guérisseur et deux autres personnes. _

_Ils affichaient tous un air grave mis à part les deux cousins qui, pour leur part, étaient juste pleinement confus_.

**« Et... C'est quoi... un Horcruxe ? **»

Dans la salle de Poudlard, certains invités haut-placés – juste quelques uns-, notamment parmi les langes-de-plombs ainsi que des étudiants issus des familles les plus sombres se redressèrent subitement, intrigués ( et peut-être aussi un brin horrifiés en entendant ce terme ). Tous savaient, même parmi les plus fanatiques et sombres, que certaines limites ne devaient pas être dépassées dans la magie noire. Et les Horcruxes étaient cette limite.

_Le guérisseur échangea un regard avec l'autre adulte présent puis s'éclaircit la gorge : _

«**Un **_**Horcruxe**_**est un objet issu d'un sort de ****magie noire****extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir: il devient donc immortel. **» (cf HP wiki)

Un hoquet d'horreur résonna dans la pièce alors que la salle se dissolvait dans une cacophonie de cris. Peu soupçonnaient l'origine du sujet de la conversation, mais savoir comment et pourquoi un horcruxe était crée suffisait à créer la panique.

**_ Mais...**

_Ils pouvaient voir l'air pâle du Survivant. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il avait du mal à procéder ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

Terence ne comprenait pas. Sûr, ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était terrible mais... au point d'être terrifié ainsi ?

**_ Je ne suis pas un objet... **

_Il avait l'air incertain. _

Le sens de la phrase mit un certain temps à monter dans le cerveau de Miles. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, même quand il entendit les hoquets de stupeur des gens l'entourant.

Puis il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Ça n'était... était-ce seulement même possible ? Déjà, il pouvait entendre les plus naïfs chuchoter que le Survivant devait être sombre et mauvais s'il était un horcruxe et il roula des yeux. Quelle bande de moutons.

_Le guérisseur échangea un nouveau regard avec l'autre homme._

**_ Ce... Théoriquement, il n'est pas un impossible de faire d'un être vivant un horcruxe. Ça n'a juste jamais été registré.**

_Harry ferma les yeux._

**_ Et... on peut le retirer... ce... morceau d'âme qui ne m'appartient définitivement pas ? **

_Le guérisseur – son nom indiquait Vincent Lutz hocha la tête avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

**_ Fort heureusement notre nation s'entend bien avec les gobelins et ceux-ci semblent vous apprécier. Cela risque d'être un peu coûteux mais je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à payer les frais. **

_Aki hocha la tête sans un mot alors qu'elle jetait un regard anxieux à Harry._

**_ Et que ça signifie pour Raven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que l'horcruxe ne sera plus accroché à lui.**

**_ Et bien, le processus sera extrêmement douloureux. Même si les gobelins ont des connaissances bien meilleures en médecine et rituels, c'est un processus très risqué malgré tout. Si vous décidez de garder l'horcruxe cependant** ( il poursuivit malgré la grimace dégoûtée des cousins ), **vous devez savoir que ce sera une agonie à petit feu. **

_Aki déglutit. _

**_ L'horcruxe est un parasite. Il s'accroche à votre âme, dévore votre énergie vitale et se siphonne votre magie**.

…

Il y eut un silence horrifié.

Okay, ceux qui avaient commencé à dire que Harry ne valait pas mieux qu'un mangemort se trouvèrent bien bête quand ils réalisèrent qu'il en était réellement.

Terence partagea un nouveau regard avec son meilleur ami et crush; Miles était tout aussi horrifié que lui.

**_ Okay, faisons-le, _dit finalement Harry._**

_La rapidité avec laquelle il avait pris cette décision surprit autant les 'spectateurs' que les personnes présentes avec Harry._

**_ Attends, tu es sûr **_– commença l'un des hommes présents._

_Harry pivota vers lui._

**_ Bien sûr. Le garder va juste me faire mourir à petit feu et pour ce qui est du rituel, j'ai une grande tolérance à la douleur. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, ça confirme nos doutes selon lesquels Voldie est bien vivant. Faible, mais vivant. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire.. ? **

Pendant... Pendant de longues secondes, il y eut un silence total. Personne ne parla. Un langue-de-plomb se souvint à peine de pauser la projection.

Une explosion de cris jaillit dans la Grande Salle. C'était une véritable cacophonie; personne ne s'entendait parler.

Ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ce qui venait d'être impliqué... Vous-Savez-Qui... en vie ?!

Ça n'était... NON ! Ça ne se pouvait pas... n'est-ce pas ?

_**/**_

_Harry pouvait être vu en train de jouer avec une coupe. Une..._

_ C'est la Coupe de Poufsouffle ! S'exclama Zacharias.

La salle manqua de descendre à nouveau dans un profond chaos mais aucun langue-de-plomb ne stoppa la projection cette fois-ci et la foule n'eut d'autre choix que de se contenir.

**_ Voldie était vraiment arrogant, pas vrai ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse des items liés aux Fondateurs ? … Je sais pourquoi... bâtard.. L'épée de Gryffondor ne peut pas être un horcruxe. Je le sais, je m'en suis servi en seconde année - **

''Quoi !?''

**J'ai été malade comme un chien quand j'ai touché la Coupe lorsqu'elle était encore un horcruxe.**

''La coupe était un horcruxe ?!''

**Je l'aurai senti si ça avait été le cas de l'épée. Le diadem a disparu depuis des décennies... ça ne veut pas dire que Riddle n'a pas les mains dessus pendant ses années à Poudlard.**

''Riddle ?''

**_ Riddle ? Fit l'un des adolescents assis avec lui sur les poufs.**

_Aki, qui était également présente, renifla._

**_ Voldemort. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que c'était son nom de naissance, pas vrai ? Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'est ça son vrai nom. Fils d'une Mérope Gaunt, déshéritée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un moldu qu'elle avait gavé de philtres d'amour. Tom Riddle sr l'a quitté dès qu'elle a cessé de le droguer. Elle est morte en couche et a tout juste eu le temps de le nommer après son_ très cher_ père. **

…

''Le Seigneur des Ténèbre est... un sang-mêlé ?'' fit lentement Cyrus Rosier, sixième année à Serpentard et neveu d'Evan Rosier, lequel était assis parmi ses collègues à la table des invités haut-placés.

Fanatiques et sorciers inclinés sombres écarquillèrent les yeux et secouèrent la tête en entendant cela. Si c'était vrai... si c'était vrai, il s'était bien foutu d'eux avec ces grands discours !

Et comment se faisait-il que ces morveux savaient cela ?

_Potter avait cesser de jouer avec la Coupe et l'observait à présent avec un regard calculateur._

**_ Faisons une liste. La Coupe était un horcruxe. J'en étais un également. Des rumeurs circulaient autour d'un large serpent constamment avec Voldie donc cette théorie n'est pas à exclure. Le diadème pourrait en être un. J'irai faire un tour à Poudlard dès que possible.**

On s'agita mais l'une des figures posa la question pour eux.

**_ Et comment comptes-tu passer les protections de Poudlard ? **

_Potter leva une main et étendit un doigt :_

**« 1/ Les protections sont pourries. Dumbledore ne les a pas maintenu correctement depuis qu'il a été instauré au poste de directeur. »**

Des regards mauvais se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore tandis que quelques fans un peu extrémistes criaient avec outrage.

Il étendit un second doigt.

**_ 2/ Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Poudlard ouvrira toujours ses portes pour un héritier tant que l'héritier en question ne menace pas la sécurité des élèves**.

…

Est-ce que ce genre de silence allait devenir un thème répété à Poudlard ? Miles cogna son épaule contre celle de Terence et indiqua la table des lions du menton. Terence suivit son regard et étouffa un gloussement quand il vit l'air complètement ahuri de Granger et Weasley. Visiblement, ceux-ci s'étaient complètement plantés quand ils avaient décidé de manipuler Potter.

_Aki ricana et reprit son activité. Elle semblait essayer faire un ourlais sur un pantalon mais venait de se piquer pour la énième fois avec l'aiguille_.

Terennce étouffa un nouveau gloussement et couina presque quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Miles contre sa joue.

**_ C'était quoi déjà.. commença-t-elle. Le carnet que t'a détruit en seconde année. Le truc qui avait possédé la Weaslette.**

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ginevra Weasley et celle-ci pâlit avant de grimacer quand elle vit les regards suspicieux. Elle aurait préféré que ça ne se sache jamais.

**_ Attendez quoi ?**_Interrompit l'un des adolescents assis à côté d'eux._

_Aki haussa les épaules et fit un geste en direction de Harry. Celui-ci roula des yeux._

**_ Le journal de Riddle. C'est possible. Malfoy Sr l'a glissé dans le chaudron de Ginny quand on faisait les courses en août mais bien sûr, impossible de prouver la chose même si la réaction de ce type était suffisante.**

Un langue-de-plomb et un Auror se glissèrent sans un mot derrière Lucius Malfoy et posèrent leurs baguettes dans la nuque de l'homme.

« Un seul geste, Malfoy. Un seul et je n'aurai aucun remord à vous stupéfixer et vous menotter publiquement. »

l'Auror et le langue-de-plomb échangèrent un sourire positivement féral.

Draco enterra son visage dans ses mains. Et voilà. Il le savait. Son père allait ruiner leur nom ( oui, il avait commencé à prendre conscience de certaines choses cette année, mais il avait encore et toujours la tête dans le popotin de son père ).

**_ Donc ce journal serait un horcruxe ? Et où est-il à présent ?**

**_ Détruit, fit Potter. **

Tous clignèrent des yeux, spectateurs, comme personnes présentes dans la projection.

**_ Comment ? **

_Potter haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur la Coupe._

**_ Je l'ai percé avec un croc de Basilic**.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement normal que les spectateurs prirent un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit.

Terence cligna des yeux puis s'étrangla avec sa salive. À côté de lui, il sentit Miles se rigidifier complètement. Ils avaient tous – tous ceux qui étaient élevés dans le monde magique tout du moins-, entendu parler des Basilics. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient assez rares et incroyablement difficiles à tuer. À vrai dire, mise à part la carcasse qui avait été mise en vente quelques mois plus tôt, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où un Basilic avait été tué. Probablement un ou deux siècle plus tôt.

**_ Et... où as-tu trouvé un croc de Basilic ? **

**_ Le serpent l'a perdu dans l'action.**

**_ Le serpt – attends... quand Aki disait que tu avais tué un Basilic... elle était sérieuse !? **

_Potter poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il se relevait._

**_ Okay okay, premièrement, c'était tuer ou être tué. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.**

**_ Je croyais que tu parlais serpent ?**

**_ Fourchelangue. Et le Basilic était malade. Je ne comprenais rien à ses sifflements et Riddle lui avait ordonné de me tuer.** **Peut-on clore le sujet ? **

_Il roula des yeux quand on l'ignora. Aki lui adressa un léger sourire et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Elle posa un oreiller sur ses genoux et tapota la place de plus bel. Potter hocha la tête, étouffa un bâillement et vint s'allonger sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa cousine. Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit alors qu'il était bercé par le constant flot de paroles de ses coéquipiers_.

_Il y eut un blanc quand un des gars ouvrit un paquet de chips. Aki lui lança un regard mort._

**« Réveille-le et je te castre. »**

Il était difficile de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. Terence pensait qu'elle l'était.

_Le gars pâlit. _

C'était probablement une véritable menace.

Terence l'apprécia d'autant plus.

**_ Okay, okay, fit le gars en chuchotant. Mais alors... est-ce qu'on a compté tous les horcruxes ? **

_Tous espéraient que oui, que c'était tout, mais la japonaise secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés._

**_ Voldie est complètement cinglés. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait fait plus. J'ai posé des questions à Manny. Il m'a dit que 7 était un chiffre puissant dans le monde magique. On a fait des recherches avec Raven. Il est fort probable que Voldie **( les spectateurs cillèrent comme à chaque fois qu'ils entendirent le sobriquets qu'ils avaient affublé au Lord Noir ) **ait utilisé un item lié à Salazar Serpentard et... il nous en manque un. Quelque chose en rapport avec son héritage, probablement**.

_Il y eut une longue pause. Aki se pencha en arrière et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du sofa._

_Elle ferma les yeux. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ignorer les autres_.

**/**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une autre image apparut aussitôt.

_Harry Potter était dans la salle de conférence, en compagnie de plusieurs personnes et la scène semblait avoir commencé alors que les adolescents étaient en pleine conversation. Il semblerait que le Survivant ait dit quelque chose qui avait surpris et cloué le bec à ses camarades._

_Celui-ci se pencha justement en avant et afficha un rictus amusé alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

**« Les gars, fit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Il y a une raison, pour laquelle le Choixpeau a insisté pour me placer à Serpentard.** »

''QUOII !?''

Inutile de se retourner pour savoir que ce cri provenait de la table des lions, plus précisément, de Ronald Weasley.

Néanmoins, le morveux avait bien exprimé ce que eux ressentaient.

Un Potter à Serpentard ? LE Harry Potter à Serpentard ? Ça... Ben ça alors, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

/

_Potter leur offrit un sourire une fois de plus ravageur puis inclina la tête sur le côté._

**« Azrael veut qu'on envoie le dossier au DMLE et au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie britannique.**

**_ Youpi, fit lentement Aki.**

_Aucun ne semblait particulièrement enjoué à cette idée. _

**_ Bah, vois le bon côté des choses. Si tout se passe bien, s'ils n'ignorent pas les risques et font quelque chose à ce sujet, Dumbles n'aura aucune raison à te traîner dans une guerre. **

_Potter afficha un sourire sardonique._

**_ Le vieux trouvera un moyen. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le contrôle total sur les sièges au Wizengamot, ceux qui me reviennent par héritage. S'il vient à connaître mon statut neutre, il comprendra que je ne le suis pas aveuglément comme une grande partie des sorciers Light. Ce qui signifie que, une fois Voldemort vraiment fini, je lui serais plus utile mort**.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton serein, tranquille, un brin calculateur. Il semblait déjà réfléchir aux options futures, comme si elles étaient en train de défiler sous ses yeux.

Miles cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils alors que son regard coulissait vers le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci tentait de le cacher, mais cela se voyait bien qu'il était furieux. Et Miles ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Il vit Madame Bones et ses Aurors échanger des mots avec quelques langues-de-plomb assis à côté d'eux.

Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne s'en sorte pas avec seulement une tape sur les mains, comme quand le Scandale ( le directeur s'était apparemment tapé un étudiant de dernières années quelques huit années plus tôt ). Intéressant.

**/**

_Harry était face à Aki, une enveloppe vide dans les mains et un feuillet dans l'autre. Il lisait attentivement le contenu de la missive. _

_Puis, un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage et il commença à faire des bonds surexcité :_

**« J'suis pris ! J'suis pris ! 3° au classement général ! J'suis pris Aki ! » **

_Un large sourire barra le visage de la redhead et elle tacla son cousin au sol, bien vite rejoint par d'autres adolescents alors qu'ils se mettaient à crier de joie. _

**« Félicitations, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! On va tous étudier dans la même école, maintenant ! » **

_Harry pouffa de rire alors qu'il essayait vainement de s'extirper de l'entremêlement de bras et de jambes_.

**/**

Fred et George s'esclaffèrent en voyant Harry galérer. C'était si adorable que ça devrait être interdit.

Ils savaient bien sûr, que Harry voulait quitter Poudlard mais ils ignoraient que ça arriverait aussi vite, aussi tôt. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se sentir. Ils étaient heureux pour Harry mais ils voulaient pouvoir garder contact avec le petit brun et les lettres... c'était pas aussi bien que le face à face.

L'écran disparut alors que Potter & co entraient dans une salle de musculation ( à la grande confusion des sang-purs ) et il fallut attendre qu'un Serdaigle prennent pitié des sang-purs avant que ceux-ci ne comprennent enfin ce qu'était la salle en question et à quoi servait l'équipement.

Pendant un bref instant, il y eut un silence profond, puis Steve Davis, le jeune frère de Roger Davis pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara d'un ton plat :

« Bon, ça ne nous dit pas où il est. »

Il se garda bien de dire que ça l'étonnerait que le Survivant revienne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? S'il avait bien compris, les élèves s'étaient toujours retournés contre lui au moindre truc qui arrivait. La preuve, quand le nom de Potter était sorti, il y a de cela presque une demi-heure, il avait entendu les murmures; certains semblaient penser que malgré l'absence de ce dernier et ce, depuis plus d'un mois déjà-, il était parvenu, d'une certaine façon à mettre son nom quand bien même il ignorait que le Tournois prenait place et semblait parfaitement heureux à l'idée de ne pas rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour ramener le calme mais Madame Bones se leva à cet instant précis et prit la parole :

« Nous prendrons contact avec Monsieur Potter pour l'informer de la situation. Je suis sûre que les gobelins seront très serviables. Maintenant, Mr Dumbledore, si vous vouliez bien nous suivre, j'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser et je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule. Aurors, prenez Lord Malfoy avec vous. Veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. »

Elle lança un regard sévère à Cornelius lorsque celui-ci fit mine de protester contre le traitement de son bon ami Lucius.

En un rien de temps, presque un quart de la salle avait évacué la pièce et les autres personnes ne purent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de subitement éclater en une explosion de murmures.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le DMLE recevait un courrier de Gringotts, comprenant un contrat magique, signé dans le sang, assurant l'innocence du jeune Potter et le refus de ce dernier à participer au Tournois. Quand Dumbledore fut mis au courant – il était en train de traverser l'atrium du Ministère après avoir passé les trois pires jours de sa vie-, il péta un câble et se mit à hurler. Il fut immédiatement arrêté et plus tard, transféré à Ste Mangouste afin d'être traité dans l'aile psychiatrique.

Harry ne revint pas à Poudlard mais cela n'empêcha pas Madame Bones de convoquer les enfants Weasley et Miss Granger au sujet de certaines informations que leur avait donné Dumbledore sous l'effet du veritaserum. Si les jumeaux furent immédiatement blanchis, ce ne fut pas le cas deux plus jeunes Weasley. Quand il fut révélé que Molly Weasley était dans le coup ( Amelia et ses Aurors le savaient déjà mais la révélation de Ronald et Ginevra, était irréfutable ), ce fut la goutte de trop pour Arthur qui décida de sévir, avec la permission ( et la bénédiction ) de la matriarche Weasley, la tante Muriel.

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley furent contraints à des heures d'intérêt général ( parce que Harry avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre eux pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et avait seulement demandé une injonction contre eux ). Ginevra fut également forcé d'assister à des entretiens hebdomadaire avec un médicomage spécialisé dans les problèmes de l'esprit.

Molly piqua une véritable crise quand, après avoir été virée hors du Terrier, elle reçut les papiers du divorce lors de sa visite à Gringotts. Elle fut arrêtée peu après.

Harry n'apprit que bien plus tard ce qui était arrivé, via deux sources d'informations: les journaux internationaux et les jumeaux Weasley.

D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient promis de se voir pendant les vacances de Yule.

Harry avisa l'heure et referma son journal. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais écrire dans un journal après ce qui s'était passé en seconde année, il s'était finalement retrouvé à écrire dedans sur son conseil de son psychologue afin de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et ne pas mettre tous ses sentiments en bouteille. Apparemment, ça n'était pas bien de garder les choses pour soi pendant aussi longtemps.

Il sursauta quand il vit qu'il était déjà sept-heure trente. Il devait se dépêcher ou bien il se mettrait en retard. Ça ne ferait pas une bonne impression, d'être en retard lors de son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école.

« Oh mon dieu, on est presque en retard ! Cria soudain une voix féminine alarmée. RAVEN TU ES PRÊT ?!

_ J'arrive ! »

.

.

_1/ Okay, je ne suis totalement pas en train de regarder Deadpool 1 et le coup des 15 balles. _

_2/ Closure = Bon, j'ai cherché vite fait sur le net parce que je ne savais pas si 'closure' était un terme typiquement anglais ou si on l'utilisait aussi en français. Apparemment, c'est un englicisme qu'on utilise dans le milieu psychologique, donc c'est parfait. _

* * *

_**Donc, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que je vais faire de mon compte twitter mais ça me semble stupide d'en posséder un** **et ne pas m'en servir. Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sociale, ça me servira probablement plus pour mes fics, comme on me l'avait conseillé. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de lié aux avancées des fics, mais ça pourrait bien changer. Ça dépendra de vous, je suppose. ^^**_

**Twitter : x-manga-BL-HP-Fic ( wriiter_s_block )**

* * *

**Publié le : 02.09.2019**


	5. Summon 02: The boy, the Butler & OMCxHP

**_Hi, je viens juste de rentrer d'une semaine en Normandie et j'ai réussi à terminer ça hier, donc voilà._ **

**Fandom(s) : **Harry Potter [J. K Rowling] + _Inspiré_ de Black Butler [Yana Toboso]

**Univers : T4 **

**Pairing : Demon!OMC/[MoD!]Harry - [Slash]**

**Note : **_Ce n'est pas un crossover mais l'idée est fortement inspirée du manga et anime Black Butler. Il est possible que certains personnages du manga soient brièvement mentionné mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment et je vais sûrement oublier de supprimer cette note quand j'aurais fini de rédiger l'OS_._ Enjoy ! _

→ Harry n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard.

**Mots : 4,000 **

Anglais – _Autres_

_**The Boy, The Butler and The Goblet**_

Harry retint un gémissement de douleur quand ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas où il était et pire que tout, son majordome, Lucian, n'était pas avec lui. Lui et Lucian avaient rarement été séparés depuis qu'ils avaient établi un contrat, six ans plus tôt.

Et quand il disait rarement, il se référait aux différents kidnappings dont il avait été victime. Même s'il était l'héritier Potter, il passait par Hadrian Peverell et, de ce fait, il était une cible de choix dans le monde magique et moldu. Mais peu étaient au courant ( dans le monde magique tout du moins ) que la lignée Peverell n'était pas si éteinte que ça et encore moins savaient que le sang des Peverell coulaient dans la descendance des Potter. Malgré tout, parmi les rares personnes dans le secret se trouvaient toujours quelques mécréants, des criminels de bas étage cherchant à se faire de l'argent facile.

Ils l'avaient tous regretté. Lucian était particulièrement protecteur et possessif et si jaloux lorsque l'attention de Harry n'était pas focalisée sur lui. Harry trouvait ça adorable.

Lentement, il changea de position, de sorte à ne plus se trouver à genoux ( _une position qu'il jugeait extrêmement soumise et il refusait de se retrouver dans une telle situation quand il n'était pas seul avec – err, enfin... ce n'est pas important! _) mais ayant seulement un genou au sol et un pied à terre.

Il parvint à se relever et balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un regard méfiant. Il était dans une vaste salle, pullulant de particules magiques. Le plafond respirait la magie avec ses airs de faux ciel. Il y avait plein de gens, des enfants de tout âge, variant entre dix et dix-huit ans ( ou quelque chose comme ça ), répartis en quatre longues et imposantes tables. Ceux-ci portaient de simples robes noirs mais deux groupes distincts étaient vêtus respectivement de robes bleues ou d'une tenue rouge et d'un manteau de fourrure. Sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour avoir des goûts aussi hideux (_ ils parlaient de ceux qui portaient des robes noires, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur les étudiants slaves. En fait si quelque chose, il était plutôt approbateur vis à vis de ceux-ci _).

… Okay, il est clairement évident pour les lecteurs/trices ( **NdA :** _Attention, le Maître de la Mort a décidé de détruire le quatrième mur _), que Harry n'était pas un fan de la communauté magique britannique. Quand Lucian lui avait révélé l'existence du monde magique ( c'était avant qu'il recouvre les souvenirs de sa vie passée et même maintenant, il ne possédait encore que quelques souvenirs car ils lui revenaient peu à peu ), Harry n'avait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume à leur égard. Ils célébraient sa soit-disant victoire face à ce branleur de Voldemort ( _Harry veillait à ne jamais prononcer ces insultes à voix haute car cela semblait toujours amuser Lucian au plus haut point _), inventaient des histoires crées de toutes pièces en utilisant son nom mais personne n'avait jamais remis en question les choix de Dumbledore ou même jugé utile d'envoyer un membre du Service de l'Enfance Magique chez les Durlsey afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'un orphelin magique était envoyé dans le monde moldu.

Harry était un jeune homme calme et réservé, toujours poli, mais il ne pouvait juste pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Sûr, il exagérait. La faute retombait entièrement sur Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de choisir son placement. Ses parents avaient laissé un testament pour bien plus que juste léguer de l'argent. Alors oui, la Grande-Bretagne sorcière lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'était sans compter toutes ces horribles lois anti-créatures. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de précipiter la destruction de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry n'allait pas essayer de les sauver. Ils s'étaient mis dans ce pétrin tous seuls et faisaient l'autruche dès que quelque chose tournait en vrille. De plus, la G-B Magique était aussi la risée des autres communautés magiques pour ces mêmes raisons. Si ça n'était pas suffisant, les démons se nourrissaient du chaos ambiant et s'employaient à créer le chaos où qu'ils aillent. Même si ça ne faisait pas parti de son contrat, Harry ne tenait pas à ennuyer Lucian plus que de raison et s'était mis en tête que observer ( ou créer ) le chaos où qu'ils aillent serait une excellente distraction pour le démon.

Le garçon dévisagea les jeunes sorciers l'entourant mais ne dit pas un mot alors même qu'un flot de murmures – un brouhaha incessant, se déversait tout autour de lui.

« C'est lui ?

_ Il est mignon.

_ C'est quoi ce cache-oeil ?

_ C'est quoi ces bandages ?

[…] »

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses bras, le visage dénudé d'expression. La vérité, c'est que s'il avait recouvré ses souvenirs plus tôt, il aurait sans doute fui les Dursley avant que cet incident particulier ( un incident qui n'était définitivement pas survenu dans sa première vie ) puisse se produire. C'était une chance que les Dursley aient été enfermés peu après cela ( merci Lucian ) car après le procès, Harry avait mystérieusement disparu sans laissé de trace. Il n'était jamais arrivé chez la famille d'accueil qui était censé l'accueillir quelques semaines. À huit ans, Wolf l'avait emmené à Fox Avenue, un petit quartier résidentiel sorcier peu habité où, à l'écart, au bout d'un sentier peu emprunté, se trouvait l'un des cottage appartenant aux Potter. Comme la majorité des possessions de ces derniers, le lieu n'était connu de personne. Les Potter étaient, après tout des personnes très discrètes. Lucian lui avait confié que ses parents n'avaient jamais même connu l'endroit car ses grands-parents, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter avaient craint que leur fils ne donne le cottage en cadeau à Dumbledore ou ne le vende sur conseil de ce dernier.

« Harry Potter ? »

Harry ne donna aucun signe de l'avoir entendu. Il observait à présent la longue table pleine d'adultes qui figurait face aux quatre tables pleines d'enfants. Il ignora le vieil homme, Dumbledore – c'était Dumbledore-, quand ce dernier se répéta.

« Mon garçon ? »

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

_ Je ne suis pas votre garçon et Harry Potter n'existe pas. Mon nom est Hadrian Peverell. »

Sa déclaration causa une explosion de murmures. Alors que les plus lents répétaient doucement, incrédules que Harry Potter n'existait pas, que c'était impossible que le Survivant n'existe pas ( _il fallut l'intervention des plus intelligent pour comprendre le réel sens de cette phrase_ ), toute personne évoluant profondément dans le monde magique connaissait le nom Peverell. Et le pensait par conséquent éteint.

Il prit une lente inspiration puis nivela un regard plat vers Dumbledore.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette simple phrase sembla briser quelque chose chez les quelques centaines de sorciers présents. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas assuré pendant toutes ces années, checker régulièrement le Survivant ? N'avait-il pas assuré lui rendre visite très souvent et parler avec lui autour d'une tasse thé ? N'avait-ils pas dit à tout le monde lors d'une interview qu'il connaissait fort bien le garçon ?

Dumbledore pour sa part, ne semblait pas se souvenir d'une telle chose puisqu'il continua comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de créer une brèche – aussi infime soit-elle, entre lui et les étudiants de Poudlard et peut-être même du reste des sorciers.

_ Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Harry se redressa un peu mais son regard ne changea pas.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

Les adultes hoquetèrent en entendant la question mais ce fut l'un des hommes – Harry le reconnut comme Ludo Bagman depuis un article sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qu'il avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt-, éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_ Oh ça n'a rien d'un enlèvement, Mr Potter.

Un tic agita le sourcil gauche de Harry. Ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?

_ Peverell, le corrigea-t-il avant de lui adresser un regard froid tout en le regardant comme s'il était particulièrement lent d'esprit. « Un **enlèvement**, **rapt** ou **kidnapping** est l'action qui consiste à s'emparer de quelqu'un et à le détenir, contre sa volonté, généralement par la force, souvent dans l'intention de l'échanger contre une rançon ou une compensation en nature. Un enlèvement peut aussi être réalisé sans perspective de libérer la victime, notamment lorsque le but est de pouvoir abuser de celle-ci sexuellement (il ignora les couinements horrifiés à ce passage en particulier). Lorsque la personne est privée de liberté contre son gré en dehors de toute autorité légale, on parle de séquestration(1). » Je me répète donc; pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

Sa déclaration leur en boucha un coin et ses lèvres se recourbèrent légèrement quand il vit le maître duelliste, Filius Flitwick et l'ex mangemort Igor Karkaroff glousser derrière leurs mains. Meh, peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir chez certains. Là encore, Karkaroff n'était pas un citoyen anglais et Flitwick était considéré comme un sang-mêlé – moitié humain, moitié gobelin.

Harry reprit la parole avant quiconque n'ait pu avoir l'infortune idée d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer :

« J'aimerai donc avoir des explications et en fonction de vos réponses, je déciderai si oui ou non elles sont raisonnables. Je vous conseille de vous expliquer dès à présent, ou je devrais avoir recours à une solution... beaucoup moins plaisante. »

C'était un peu exagéré. Il savait qu'il suffisait que Lucian sourit à leurs 'victimes' pour que celles-ci se mettent généralement à trembler et à vider leur sac. Sûr, le sourire sadique de Lucian pouvait faire flipper, mais il ne devenait physiquement menaçant qu'en dernier recours ( un dernier recours qui avait tendance à souvent arriver quand Harry était kidnappé ).

Autour de lui on s'agitait mais Harry conserva un regard plat.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il y a un malentendu, commença Dumbledore.

Autour de lui, les étudiants lui envoyèrent un regard ahuri. Il n'était clairement pas en train d'arranger son cas. Mais en temps, que pouvait faire le Survivant ? Il paraissait épuisé et malade malgré les riches tissus dont il était revêtu et qui révélaient son statut social.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé.

_ Typique, Potter, tout comme votre père, vociféra un homme avant de continuer à l'insulter et à son salir la mémoire de son défunt père.

Poudlardiens et invités chuchotaient avec indignation et curiosité. Il était clair que Snape et Potter ne se connaissaient pas alors de quel droit Snape diffamait ainsi le caractère du Survivant ?

Le petit brun lui adressa un regard blanc.

_ J'ignorais que votre école employait des anciens mangemorts comme professeurs.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid. Même si Snape(2) était une horrible chauve-souris des cachots, peu ( c'est à dire majoritairement des enfants de mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la prison ainsi que les enfants de quelques hauts placés ) savaient que l'homme avait été un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Le Survivant reprit la parole quand il vit l'homme dégainer sa baguette.

_ Je vous déconseille de faire cela, ça ne fera qu'alourdir les charges contre vous si je décidais de porter plainte auprès de votre ministère.

Le 'votre ministère' indiquait qu'il ne vivait pas en Angleterre. Ah bah tiens. C'était rassurant parce que cela voulait dire que peut-être les forces de police sorcières anglaises n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça si elles n'avaient pas pu localiser un enfant de onze ans quand ils avaient appris la disparition du Survivant.

La colère remontait lentement en Harry. Il ne voulait pas être en Grande-Bretagne, il ne voulait pas être en compagnie de Dumbledore et se retrouver face un professeur abusif. Même les échos réconfortants que lui envoyait Poudlard n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'apaiser complètement.

« Mon gar – Mr Peverell ( tiens, y en avait au moins un qui apprenait ), votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, fit Crouch.

_ Coupe ?

_ L'artefact utilisé pour choisir les champions au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

_ Je croyais que le Tournois avait été supprimé il y a deux siècles. »

Un murmure agita les rangs. Depuis un mois, un article apparaissait tous les trois jours et quelques sur le Tournois. Impossible de le louper si vous suiviez les nouvelles sorcières.

_ Il a été réinstauré.

Harry humma et, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, consentit à s'expliquer quand il vit les regards incrédules de certains.

_ J'étais dans un village non magique de l'Andalouse, ces deux derniers mois. Nous ne recevions pas les nouvelles.

L'Andalouse ? Beaucoup ignoraient même où ça se situait.

_ Pourquoi réinstaurer un Tournois mortel après toutes ces années ? Quand on sait ce qui est arrivé dans Poudlard au cours de ces dernières années, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions, dit-il, semant ainsi les grains du doute dans l'esprit des gens. Oh et bien, ça ne me concerne pas après tout.

Il avait toujours conservé une voix douce depuis sa brutale arrivée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Aucun ne l'avaient entendu hausser le ton, même quand ils avaient senti la colère brûler dans son regard.

Le petit brun avait beau afficher un regard blasé, il n'en était pas moins attentif. Il savait que les plus à même de l'attaquer ( oui, oui, les plus impulsifs ) étaient Dumbledore et Snape, mais Harry n'était pas censé utiliser trop de magie dans les prochaines semaines parce qu'il était en rétablissement. Il pouvait utiliser des sortilèges faibles et modérés, comme l'expelliarmus. Oui, il savait que d'autres pensaient; l'expelliarmus n'était pas un 'faible' sortilège et, c'était vrai, mais Harry était plus puissant la majorité des sorciers et sorcières ( de Grande-Bretagne en tout cas. Ces derniers s'étaient laissés aller au cours de ces derniers siècles ). Pour lui – et même s'il utilisait souvent le sort en question-, l'expelliarmus était un sort facile et n'utilisait pas beaucoup de magie... à condition qu'il ne planifie pas de désarmer l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cette salle.

Un petit expelliarmus ne pourrait pas faire de mal si le pire était à venir, pas vrai ? Lucian serait peut-être un peu fâché avec lui. Il était un peu sur protecteur parfois.

« Mr Po – commença Bubus Dumbledore.

_ Peverell, l'interrompit Harry.

_ Mr Peverell... Puisque votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, vous allez devoir concourir contre les autres Champions.

_ Je ne pense pas non. »

Dumbledore était notablement pris de court. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le refuse.

_ Mr Po -

_ Pour la dernière fois, mon nom est Peverell, _Dumbledore_.

Cette fois-ci, Wayne ne manqua pas l'irritation dans la voix de l'autre garçon.

_ Entrez la chambre.

_ Non.

_ Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, jura Snape avant de dégainer à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus d'impulsivité.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à le désarmer. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures choqués et impressionnés des élèves britanniques et étrangers. Son attention était focalisée sur le vieil homme ô combien irritant.

_ Je croyais vous avoir suggéré de mieux tenir vos chiens en laisse, commenta-t-il d'une voix froide.

Quelques hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans son dos, ainsi que des éclats de rire pas très discrets. Il jeta un regard en coin vers les deux tables qu'il pouvait voir à sa gauche. Certains vert et argent ricanaient, ce qui le surprenait puisqu'il avait entendu dire que Snape était le chef des Serpentards. Quoi que là encore, beaucoup étaient des enfants de sang-purs traditionalistes et conservateurs et ceux-ci savaient probablement que Snape était un sang-mêlé.

Harry n'en avait très franchement rien à faire de la pureté de sang et il ne comptait se mêler d'aucun conflit britannique ( magique en tout cas ). Très peu pour lui, merci bien.

Dumbledore commit alors une erreur des plus stupide. Il avait pourtant vu la réactivité de Harry face à Snape. Dans son arrogance, il pensa seulement que Snape n'était plus aussi rapide qu'il l'était lors de la première guerre contre Tom. Il était certain d'avoir l'ascendant sur l'insolent garçon à quelques mètres de lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent :

« Petri - »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Un sort fusa vers lui et toucha en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette vola hors de sa poigne bien qu'il essaya désespérément de garder une prise sur la baguette de Sureau. Son corps s'affaissa contre son trône doré et il ne put que regarder, sous le choc, des doigts frêles et délicats se refermer autour du bois polis alors que le garçon observait avec attention sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte des charges que vous risquez si je vous attaque en justice, Mr Dumbledore. » déclara Harry, sa voix douce résonnant dans la salle absolument silencieuse.

Après tout, il venait juste de 'vaincre' Albus Dumbledore, après avoir été attaqué par ce dernier. Celui-ci était médusé, incapable de procéder ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait été vaincu. Il avait été VAINCU. Par un morveux en couche culotte ! Et sa baguette... oh Merlin, sa baguette ! Il devait vite récupérer sa baguette. Il attendrait que le garçon ait calmé ses esprits, soit entré dans l'antichambre et ensuite, il demanderait à récupérer sa baguette. Après tout, le garçon ne devait pas savoir qu'il était en droit de garder la baguette même s'ils n'étaient pas en duel officiel.

Lentement, le jeune homme éleva un bras pour retirer son cache-oeil. Quand il ouvrit son œil caché, les professeurs et directeurs qui le regardaient avec attention, hoquetèrent: son œil était violet, avec un pentacle en son centre !

Dans le silence de la salle, on l'entendit prononcer quelques mots en latin mais il était impossible de savoir quoi. Ils repérèrent seulement un nom : Lucian. Un gigantesque pentacle lumineux apparut sous ses pieds alors que l'appel prenait place, puis il disparut.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis, soudain, il y avait un homme, un genoux à terre, à quelques mètres du Survivant. C'était un homme séduisant, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux traits européens et aux cheveux argentés, tirant sur le blanc. Il était vêtu d'un costume de majordome et portait des gants noirs.

_« Jeune maître. »_

Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, il releva la tête, scanna la salle d'un regard améthyste, puis il se redressa prestement et vint à la rencontre de son lié.

« _Jeune Maître,_ vous êtes encore convalescent. Vous n'étiez pas supposé utiliser votre magie avant encore deux semaines. » dit-il calmement.

Harry fit la moue et marmotta quelque chose qui fit sourire le démon. À l'extérieur de leur petite bulle, tout s'était figé. Qu'est-ce que – Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui était ce type apparu de nul part ? Que voulait dire ce pentacle ? Et...

Attendez, si Potter n'était pas censé utiliser la magie et était convalescent, cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son plein potentiel pour vaincre Dumbledore ? Ce même Dumbledore qui était encore jonché sur son trône, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir d'épuisement ?

_« Lucian. J'ai besoin que tu me fasse une faveur. » _

Un rictus sauvage étira les lèvres du démon.

__ Jeune maître ? _

Harry désigna la Coupe d'un geste élégant de la tête.

« Détruis-là, dit-il en tournant sur ses talons.

_ Avec plaisir, _jeune maître_. »

Invités et organisateurs ( et même certains élèves particulièrement bien renseignés ) reniflèrent avec dédain. Ils devaient pas être bien dans leurs têtes ou particulièrement mal informés s'ils pensaient pouvoir détruire un artefact vieux de près de mille -

**/ BOUM ! /**

Lord Entwhistle cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Il avait juste cligné des yeux et il avait manqué toute l'action. Il posa les yeux sur le tas de débris et de cendres là où se trouvait autrefois l'ancienne et puissante Coupe de Feu. Oh. Et bien, il avait toujours été quelque peu anxieux à proximité de cet artefact. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant.

Ravi, il drapa un bras autour des épaules de son fils de quatorze ans et le rapprocha de lui sans faire attention au regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

Contrairement à ses employés et à toutes les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée, Dumbledore prêta à peine attention au spectacle que venait d'offrir le majordome du gosse.

Il voulut se redresser de toute sa hauteur mais fut pris de vertiges et s'écrasa à nouveau contre son siège, aussi décida-t-il plus sage de rester assis.

« Mr Peverell, ma baguette s'il vous plaît ?

_ Hum ? »

Harry s'arrêta à mi chemin vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et tourna sur lui-même pour faire face au vieil homme.

Il offrit un rictus narquois au directeur :

« Non, je crois que je vais la garder. Je l'ai gagné après tout, n'est-pas ? Je n'ai aucune obligation à vous la rendre. D'autant plus que vous avez toujours votre ancienne baguette si je ne m'abuse. Je suis certain que vous aviez une meilleure affinité avec elle, pas vrai ? »

Le manque de réponse de Dumbledore répondit pour lui.

Potter afficha un sourire victorieux et inclina légèrement son chapeau haut-de forme – ils ne savaient pas quand il était apparu-, en guise de salut puis quitta la salle, son compagnon sur les talons.

* * *

À l'extérieur du château, Harry afficha un sourire lumineux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le démon.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide.

_ Je n'aimais l'idée de savoir cet homme dans la même pièce que vous, jeune maître. » ronronna Lucian alors qu'il enroula un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Harry frissonna de plaisir et se rencogna contre le démon.

Lucian planta un baiser dans la nuque de l'adolescent puis ses lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe :

« Rentrons. Un massage vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du petit brun et il hocha la tête alors que l'autre homme le prenait dans ses bras et utilisait les ombres pour les faire apparaître dans le cottage que Harry possédait, à Fox Avenue.

L'homme ne déposa pas Harry sitôt Harry. Il le transporta, comme un(e) marié(e) jusque dans la chambre à coucher puis déposa délicatement son petit paquet humain. Il délesta le jeune lord de ses vêtements, ne laissant que son bas à sa place, puis incita le garçon à s'allonger sur le dos.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide contre l'oreiller alors que le bruit caractéristiques de tiroirs qu'on ouvre et ferme se faisait entendre.

Lucian venait de mettre la main sur les huiles essentiels. Ce soir, cependant, ce ne serait pas juste un massage. Quoi que le massage en lui-même était une plaisante idée. Lucian avait des doigts de fée. Harry avait un peu honte d'admettre qu'il avait presque éjaculé la première fois que l'autre homme lui avait fait un massage. Et même après tous ces massages, Harry se retrouvait toujours dans le même état quand le plus âgé mettait les mains à la pâte.

En parlant de ça...

Le lubrifiant était aussi rangé au même endroit.

* * *

_**1/ **Définition wiki. _

_**2/ **Je reconnais que le rôle de Snape dans cet OS est celui d'un enfoiré planétaire et, bien que j'apprécie Severus Snape, j'ai décidé de renforcer le caractère rancunier et amer de l'homme dans cette histoire. _

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre de ce recueil est une histoire en trois parties. Les deux premières parties sont déjà tapées à l'ordi mais je n'ai pas encore rédigé la troisième partie qui sera bien plus courte et agira comme une sorte d'épilogue. La première partie sera publiée plus rapidement que d'habitude donc... dans deux semaines ? Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Tout dépendra de mon temps libre. **_

**PS :** _Une amie m'avait demandé d'écrire une autre fic type reading mais en watching tout en me laissant choisir n'importe quel film. J'ai choisi Alex Rider, tout en changeant certaines scènes du film par celles du livre. La fic en question est presque terminée ( écrite en une semaine, je crois que c'est un record pour moi ) à part un chapitre + des chapitres bonus, donc ça ne gênera en rien la rédaction de mes autres projets d'écriture, comme H&W ou P. Y. I. B. R._


	6. Watching 03: The Ritual

**Infos :**_Mes OC ne sont généralement que des personnages secondaires par rapport à Harry. Ils sont plus importants que beaucoup d'autres caractères mais Harry sera ( presque toujours ) le personnage central de l'histoire. Mes OC(s) comme Aki, Dylan & Jeff ( & autres ) sont des personnages de soutien._

_Je suis contente que vous les aimiez, cela dit._ =D

.

Synopsis : T4 – _Goblet Watching : Harry & ? s'apprêtent à réaliser un rituel mais quelqu'un doit se sacrifier._

**Type :** Crossover X – **Regular** ✔

**Implied -** Major Character Death

Warning : Illness (mentioned) – (willing) Human Sacrifice

* * *

**Watching – The Ritual **

Wayne Hopkins sursauta et renversa sa coupe remplie de jus de citrouille quand la Coupe de Feu s'embrassa littéralement. Le nom du Survivant s'était échappé de l'artefact quelques minutes plus tard et depuis, tous les responsables de l'événement couraient comme des poulets sans têtes au lieu de se montrer matures et réfléchis. Honnêtement.

Le fait que Potter ne soit jamais retourné à Poudlard après sa première année montrait également qu'il était impossible que l'ancien Gryffondor ait soumis son nom pour le Tournois.

Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa hauteur ( ce que Wayne avait tendance à détester ) et offrit à l'assemblée un sourire rassurant et chaleureux ( mais Wayne n'était pas dupe, même si les gens avaient tendance à dire que les Poufsouffles sont stupides et inutiles ) :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. La coupe se prépare juste à transporter Mr Potter ici. »

Wayne pouffa de rire quand il entendit certains invités haut-placés marmonner entre eux qu'ils voulaient juste que le 'vieux bâtard' se la ferme.

Contrairement à ce que le directeur de Poudlard avait dit, la Coupe ne transporta pas Potter. Ce qui en soit était étrange et, au vu des regards nerveux échangés par les organisateurs du Tournois-, inquiétant.

Il y eut comme une explosion et une gigantesque flamme embrasa la salle. Quand elle disparut ( étonnamment elle n'avait heurté ni blessé personne ), une scène quasiment holographique se présentait à eux, flottant plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, entre eux et la table des enseignants.

.

_Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre, illuminée par des flambeaux. Ils devaient être dans un château ou quelque chose comme ça. Au sol, se dessinait un pentagramme complexe, recouvert de runes. Au bout de l'une des branches de l'étoile qui figurait une coupe, rempli d'un liquide rouge. Au bout des autres se trouvaient diverses items, principalement des fruits, une mèche de cheveux et des artefacts qu'il ne reconnut pas_.

L'image disparut presque aussitôt.

Tout le monde se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Quelques personnes ça et là ( adultes ou étudiants ), étaient intrigués par le pentagramme et son utilisation. En fond, on pouvait entendre Granger et Weasley ( les plus pro-Dumbledore du château ) s'égosiller que c'était de la magie noire et que des mangemorts devaient avoir kidnapper le Survivant.

* * *

_Salle de conférence_ ( du moins ils pensaient que c'en était une ),_ 15:32, indiquait l'horloge._

_Près d'une dizaine de personne semblait s'être amassées dans la pièce, tout autour de la large table ovale et ils avaient les yeux rivés sur un homme d'une bonne vingtaine – peut-être trentaine, d'années_.

La plupart des personnes présentes devaient avoir une petite vingtaine d'années, mais il y avait aussi quatre ou cinq adolescents.

**« Et Monroe veut qu'on fasse ça ? »**_ demanda un des gosses._

_Le gosse en question, et bien..._

Wayne hoqueta de surprise quand celui-ci leva les yeux et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. C'était...

Oh seigneur. C'était Potter. Wayne n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un possédant des yeux aussi magnifiques que ceux du Survivant. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper. _Même maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, la chevelure de nuit, la structure la mâchoire. Tout rappelait Harry Potter, mais il avait aussi tellement changé. Fini, le petit garçon timide et chétif qui tressaillait chaque fois qu'un mouvement brusque le prenait par surprise. C'était un jeune homme de taille certes un peu petite, mais sa carrure était puissante. Son t-shirt saillant laissait peu de place à l'imagination et révélait aisément les abdominaux de l'ex Gryffondor. Les manches courtes ne couvraient en rien ses biceps et, oh. _Wayne sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre._ Harry Potter était tatoué._

Il ignora royalement le cri outragé de Granger. Cette fille devait probablement avoir un orgasme chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait aux règles qu'elle avait bien respecté dans la journée (c'était pas possible autrement).

_Le trentenaire acquiesça sombrement._

**_ C'est la seule solution. Autant je n'aime pas cette idée... autant on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Si on laisse la situation se détériorer on va perdre plus de la moitié de la population dans les prochains jours. L'épidémie se répand bien trop vite et, soyons honnête, les anglais vont refuser de nous venir en aide.**

_Il avait un accent irlandais. _

Seamus hoqueta. Il avait entendu parler de cette épidémie il y a quelques mois. Heureusement, sa famille s'était installée proche dans un bunker et n'avaient pas été touchée. Malheureusement, l'un de ses oncles n'avait pas pu se mettre à l'abri à temps et avait été contaminé avant de recevoir de l'aide. Il était décédé quelque jours seulement après dans d'horribles conditions.

**« Bien, soyez prêts, vous pouvez y aller.**

**_ Attends – tends – tends – tends – tends... Où est-ce que vous allez trouver un sacrifice humain volontaire ? » **

Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur général quand ils entendirent ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Les invités hauts-placés étaient partagés. La majorité savait, bien sûr que cet événement se référait à l'épidémie mortelle qui avait touché la population magique et non magique d'Irlande ( même s'ils ignoraient comment cela se faisait que Harry Potter s'était retrouvé là-bas ) et savaient que parfois, des sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour sauver le plus grand nombre, mais ça ne facilitait pas la chose. D'autres étaient complètement contre et ne pensèrent même pas à cela.

_L'homme inclina la tête sur le côté._

**_ Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Vu ce qui est en train de se passer, il va forcément y avoir des volontaires**.

_Après cela, tout le monde quitta la pièce, hormis le trentenaire et Harry. Celui-ci était toujours assis sur son siège, observant l'homme avec un regard plat. _

**_ Murphy ?**

Evan Rosier cligna des yeux. oh. C'était pour ça qu'il lui paraissait familier. Il s'agissait de Aedan Murphy. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement magique d'Irlande. On disait qu'il était à la tête d'une organisation secrète à l'intérieur du Ministère.

**_ Raven ? **

Raven ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ça ? Ne passait-il plus par son nom de naissance ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi les lettres ne pouvaient pas le tracer.

**_ Laisse-moi le faire. **

Wayne cligna des yeux. De quoi parlait – Oh. Oh non. Ça n'était pas ça... pas vrai ? Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer les sacrifices humains... n'est-ce pas ?

**_ Raven, no - **

**_ J'ai vérifié la liste des volontaires ce matin. Il n'y avait personne.**

**_ C'est parce que je l'ai affiché il y a seulement deux jours. Il faut juste un peu de temps - **

**_ Du temps qu'on n'a pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si on ne réalise pas le rituel dans les deux jours, on va tous y passer. La moitié de la population, hein ? Toi et moi savons aussi bien que ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais là quand les Renégates ( **_un groupe de sorcières destructrices qui s'étaient fait un nom au cours des dernières années_** ) ont jeté la malédiction qui a crée l'épidémie. Si on se grouille pas c'est toute la population qui va y passer. Et combien de temps avant que ça ne se répande sur le reste du continent ? **

Seamus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Ça n'avait jamais été révélé au public. Ils avaient été si proches de tous y rester...

Une bouffée d'admiration et de reconnaissance monta en lui, pour tous ces gars qui bossaient pour l'organisation et avaient fait de leur mieux pour les sauver, pour les guérisseurs aussi, qui avaient passé tant de temps à essayer de sauver leurs proches, même s'ils n'avaient rien pu faire sans l'antidote.

Les délégations n'en menaient elles aussi pas larges.

**_ Harr - **

**_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! **

Wayne cligna des yeux. Mais... C'était son nom, non ?

**_ Désolé, Raven, s'excusa l'homme. Ne veux-tu pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va finir par - **

**_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule autre personne susceptible de se porter volontaire pour se sacrifier est Aki, le coupa Harry. Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Elle a la vie devant elle. Elle a tout perdu mais elle peut se reconstruire. Elle a des idées, des objectifs à atteindre.**

**_ Et pas toi ? **

Wayne le vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant lancer un regard sérieux à l'étranger. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre allait probablement le bouleverser encore plus, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se boucher les oreilles.

**_ Je ne serais pas vivant pour fêter mon dix-huitième anniversaire, Murphy. Et même si je survivais miraculeusement, je ne serai pas en état de vivre à mon plein potentiel. Mon état empire à chaque nouvelle crise**.** Je suis condamné, autant que ça serve à quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? **

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu repenses encore à ça ? Tu n'es pas inutile, Raven. Ton oncle était enculé qui a reçu la peine qu'il méritait.**

Kevin Entwhistle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'oncle moldu du Survivant avait à voir avec cela. Qu'avait-il fait à Harry Potter ? Le DMLE avait essayé de contacter la famille moldue du Survivant quand celui-ci avait disparu mais rien n'y avait fait; impossible de leur mettre la main dessus. Le DMLE avait tout de même fini par découvrir que Dumbledore les cachait, mais impossible de recevoir la localisation, de la bouche de ce dernier. Ils avaient fini par renoncer.

_Une grimace déforma les traits du brun. _

**_ Difficile de ne pas y croire quand c'est tout ce qu'on a entendu pendant les huit premières années de sa vie.**

Kevin hoqueta et jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle. Lord Casey Entwhistle bossait directement sous les ordres de Madame Bones, laquelle se trouvait assis juste à côté de lui. Les deux adultes pouvaient être vus en train de chuchoter doucement ensemble, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il était certains que les Dursley – la famille moldue du Survivant-, n'y ferait pas long feu. Ils finiraient bien par forcer la main à Dumbledore.

**Peu importe, ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais quand j'ai pris cette décision**. **Je suis malade, il me reste deux ans à tout casser et je refuse de les passer dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et je ne laisserai pas ma cousine se sacrifier [ parce que toi et moi savons parfaitement que si personne ne se présente, elle se portera volontaire ]. **

Wayne cligna des yeux et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, le Survivant avait effectivement l'air malade; il avait le teint pâle, ses orbes d'émeraudes ressortant davantage sur sa peau de porcelaine et de larges cernes noires maquillaient le contours de ses yeux.

Il était aussi... et bien, il était maigrelet. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant mais, sous sa veste noire, il avait une carrure petite et fragile.

**_ Parce que tu penses qu'elle te laissera faire ?**

**_ Elle n'a pas à le savoir**.

_Les deux mâles échangèrent un regard intense puis l'adulte finit par hocher la tête d'un mouvement firme, la mâchoire serrée :_

**« Tu finiras par le regretter, Raven.**

**_ Les morts ne regrettent pas, Murphy.** »

_L'autre mâle tressaillit presque. _

Un murmure se propagea dans l'assemblée mais Wayne les ignora. Toute son attention était complètement focalisée sur l'écran magique qui leur faisait face. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec Potter mais il n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient les choses.

**/**

_Harry était une salle de bain, penché en avant contre le robinet, pris d'une violente quinte de toux et recrachant du sang en quantité assez inquiétante._

Kevin Entwhistle blanchit quand il vit cette vision. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, même après avoir entendu Harry Potter avouer que son état de santé était... mauvais.

* * *

[Soir du rituel]

_Harry est dans une sorte de crypte... _ou peut-être est-ce la salle de rituel qu'ils avaient déjà vu avant.

_Il est torse nu._

Wayne ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand il avisa l'impressionnante collection de cicatrices sur le corps du petit brun. Il était loin d'être le seul.

_Le garçon s'apprêtait à traverser le pentacle quand un autre mâle attrapa son poignet. Le gars en question devait avoir quelques années de plus que Harry._

**« Jack ?**

**_ C'est con... **_fit l'autre._ **Je pensais que j'aurai plus temps. Je voulais faire ça bien. » **

Était-ce juste Wayne ou avait-il les yeux humides ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer s'ils étaient bien en train de voir les préparations du sacrifice.

**_ Jack qu'est-ce qu'il - **

_Harry ne termina pas sa phrase._ Wayne plaqua une main sur sa bouche et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dénommé _'Jack' prendre en coupe le visage du Survivant et l'embrasser sur les lèvres._

La Grande Salle explosa en murmures et Wayne se crispa en entendant plusieurs filles de sa Maison parler avec enthousiasme de ce grand début d'histoire d'amour. Il lui semblait qu'elles avaient oublié ce qu'ils avaient tous vu plus tôt. Ce qui venait même d'être sous-entendu par ce 'Jack'.

**« Je voulais que tu le sache. » **_chuchota Jack, avec un sourire triste. _

_Les yeux de Harry s'humidifièrent en retour et, quand Jack fit mine de se détourner, Harry le retint et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille._

Ils n'entendirent pas ce qui s'était dit mais, au vu du sourire triste qu'ils partagèrent, Wayne suspecta que Harry retournait ses sentiments.

_Dans un tout autre endroit, on voit une autre jeune fille – aperçue tout au début de la projection quand elle était assise à côté du Survivant-, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts pétillants, encerclés par une vingtaine d'ennemis et se battant sans jamais s'arrêter_.

Wayne avait comme l'impression que cette jeune fille était la cousine que Harry Potter avait mentionné plus tôt. Et au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Ou plus précisément, ce qui s'était passé puisque cet événement avait déjà dû se produire. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il espérait que le sacrifice avait échoué et que quelque chose d'autre avait stoppé l'épidémie magique. Un sacrifice humain... une importante offrande aux anciens dieux. Voilà ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ce genre de rituel était banni à moins d'entrer dans certains critères spécifique et, malheureusement, l'épidémie magique qui avait attaqué l'Irlande et avait menacé l'Europe entrait dans ces critères et rendait donc l'usage du rituel légal aux yeux de la Loi.

Harry traversa le pentacle et vint se tenir en son centre alors que 'Murphy' s'approchait de lui en lui présentant des chaînes.

**« Ça va être extrêmement douloureux, Raven. Il va falloir t'enchaîner. » **

Wayne vit bon nombre de ses camarades blêmir en entendant ça.

_Harry hocha seulement la tête et craqua même un tout petit sourire._

**« J'ai une haute tolérance face à la douleur. » **

_Murphy l'enlaça. _

_« P'tite teigne, va. » marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon_.

* * *

_L'écran flasha, ils virent des sorciers ( dont ils ignoraient l'identité puisqu'ils avaient revêtu des robes de sorcières avec une longue capuche qui leur recouvraient une partie du visage ) se tenir tout autour du pentacle et incanter en latin. _

Quelques langues-de-plombs dans le tas d'invités surent instantanément qu'il s'agissait des paroles d'offrande, de demandes envers les dieux pour guérir le mal qui s'était abattu et d'accueillir en leur sein, l'âme du sacrifice humain. Cette dernière partie devait avoir été ajoutée au rituel d'origine parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu cela.

_Le garçon était à genoux et quand les premiers cris d'agonie lui échappèrent, l'écran flasha à nouveau_.

**/**

Il ne voulait pas regarder mais il n'osait même pas détourner les yeux. Fort heureusement, ils ne virent pas le Survivant agoniser plus longtemps. Quand l'écran flasha, ils fixèrent la jeune fille montrée plus tôt.

_Son visage était figée dans une expression de réalisation macabre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se figea et l'agonie déforma ses traits juvénile. Elle tomba à genoux avec un cri silencieux et sa le contrôle de ses pouvoirs lui échappa(1)_._ Il y eut un crash alors que sa magie explosait tout autour d'elle et décimait ses ennemis puis l'écran devint noir et explosa lui aussi en des milliers de particules magiques_.

Pendant... Pendant bien une demi minute, il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit. Pas un seul petit bruit. La Coupe ne leur avait pas seulement montrer où trouver le Survivant ou ce qui faisait de lui un véritable champion ( il était brave ) non... Elle leur avait aussi révélée pourquoi l'artefact n'avait pas pu invoquer le Survivant, où qu'il se trouve.

« Harry Potter est mort... pas vrai ? » chuchota une première année de Poufsouffle.

Et, juste comme ça, la salle explosa en cris et laissa place à un chaos incontrôlable.

.

.

**1/ **Pensez à la scène où Wanda ressent la mort de... nah, pas plus de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Avengers : AOU.

* * *

_**Bon... Je déteste écrire des Character Death donc vous n'en verrez pas souvent, peut-être même plus du tout**_._ Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la semaine et ce sera un 'Watching'. Apparemment, je me suis inconsciemment décidé à écrire sur des sujets que je n'apprécie pas tellement car le prochain est dans ce contexte-ci :_

**Infos /!\:** Les Potter ont abandonné Harry juste après l'attaque de Voldie. Tout le monde pensait que Hayden Potter était le Survivant ( et beaucoup ignoraient qu'il y avait deux enfants Potter ) jusqu'au jour où Pettigrew est enfin arrêté et qu'il révèle, lors de son procès que le Survivant est en fait Harry Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que Hayden apprend qu'il a un frère. | Sky!Harry

**Synopsis :**_Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu, tout le monde est surpris. Surtout quand le 'véritable Survivant' est transporté de force au château. Et qu'il se révèle être différent de ce qu'on attendait de lui. _

_**Good!Twin – Protective!Harry – Bashing James, Bashing Lily**_

* * *

**Publié le : 04 novembre 2019 **


	7. Summon 03: The Teddy Bear - KHRxHP

• Regular X – Crossover ✔

**Fandoms :**Harry Potter – JK Rowling + Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Akira Amano

**Pairings :**** R27** – Adult Reborn/Tsuna – pré Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter

**Warning :** Alive!Potter – **Good Twin** – Abandoned Harry - **Protective!Harry** – Parents!R27 – Good Twins – WBWL –

**Infos /!\:** Les Potter ont abandonné Harry juste après l'attaque de Voldie. Tout le monde pensait que Hayden Potter était le Survivant ( et beaucoup ignoraient qu'il y avait deux enfants Potter ) jusqu'au jour où Pettigrew est enfin arrêté et qu'il révèle, lors de son procès que le Survivant est en fait Harry Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que Hayden apprend qu'il a un frère. | Sky!Harry

**Synopsis :** _Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu, tout le monde est surpris. Surtout quand le 'véritable Survivant' est transporté de force au château. Et qu'il se révèle être différent de ce qu'on attendait de lui. _

* * *

**Summon #4 – The Teddy Bear**

Hayden avait neuf ans quand il avait découvert que ses parents lui avaient caché l'existence d'un frère. Un enfant qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonné en croyant ( comme le reste du monde magique d'ailleurs ) que Hayden était le Survivant. Il avait neuf ans quand le procès ouvert de Peter Pettigrew, capturé quelques semaines avant cela-, s'était tenu, sous veritaserum. Il avait été impossible d'étouffer les révélations qui avaient secoué les fondations du monde sorcier mais surtout de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Hayden Charlus Potter n'était pas le Survivant. C'était son frère, un Potter marqué aux oubliettes, dont tout le monde avait oublié jusqu'à même l'existence. Harry James Potter.

Hayden n'avait jamais pardonné à ses parents. Depuis qu'il savait la vérité, qu'il savait que ses parents avaient _abandonné_ un de leurs enfants, il était devenu froid et distant envers eux. C'était d'autant plus évident que, malgré son ancien statut de célébrité, Hayden était quelqu'un de réservé mais chaleureux. Le contraste entre ses relations avec ses amis et camarades et celle qu'il entretenait avec ses parents était choquant pour tout _outsider_. Pas qu'il soit violent ou malpoli, non, pas du tout. Mais il était devenu froid, presque agressif avec eux.

Ça n'était pas comme si ses camarades ne pouvaient pas comprendre la notion de trahison qu'il avait dû ressentir en apprenant l'existence de son frère. Son frère qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, parce que ses parents l'avaient abandonné.

Parfois, Hayden se demandait si c'était ce qui lui serait arrivé, si Harry avait été reconnu comme le Survivant dès le début. Ses parents l'auraient-ils abandonné pour s'occuper exclusivement de son frère ? Oui, très probablement. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, parce que c'était Harry, son frère, qui avait été laissé pour mort. _'Laissé pour mort'_, c'était une bonne façon de voir les choses. Après la révélation de la véritable identité du Survivant, une enquête avait vite suivie. James et Lily Potter avaient essayé de devancer le DMLE en allant chercher Harry mais Madame Bones et plusieurs Aurors s'étaient pointés chez eux un beau matin et avaient exigé qu'ils leur disent où ils avaient laissé Harry. Quand ils avaient enfin eu leurs réponses, quatre Aurors étaient restés pour s'assurer que ni James, ni Lily ne s'absenterait. Après tout, le DMLE les soupçonnait.

C'était ce jour-là que les autorités avaient découvert jusqu'à quel point un homme était prêt à aller pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il persistait à voir comme une anomalie, quelque chose à éliminer à tout prix.

L'abus dont le 'véritable Survivant' avait souffert avait été plâtré en première page de tous les journaux – aussi bien locaux qu'internationaux-, et on en avait fait les gorges chaudes pendant des mois. Même maintenant, en 1994, un article refaisait surface de temps à autres.

Lily et James Potter n'en étaient pas ressortis indemnes. Eux qui avaient jusque-là investi dans un style de vie mondain – au grand damne de leur fils qui préférait de loin rester dans sa chambre à bouquiner et qui était toujours traîné de force dans des rassemblements et gala en tout genre-, avaient été forcé de mettre un pied à terre quand il avait été révélé qu'ils avaient volontairement abandonné Harry, le plus jeune des jumeaux Potter.

Il y avait beaucoup de théories sur Harry. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était mort. Après tout; les Dursley l'avaient laissé pour mort dans une sombre ruelle des bas quartiers de Londres. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait survécu, pas vrai ?

De plus, toutes les lettres adressées à Harry Potter étaient retournées à leurs envoyeurs, intactes. D'autres pensaient qu'il était encore en vie, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux à croire cela.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour ! »

Hayden aimait à croire que son frère – son _frère_-, était en vie. Il aimait à croire qu'il l'aurait senti s'il était mort, quand bien même il avait ignoré son existence pendant les huit années suivant la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il aimait à penser que cette sorte de... liens qu'il avait avec cet inconnu X était ce qui le liait à Harry. Et il aimait à penser que le cadeau anonyme qu'il recevait chaque année à son anniversaire provenait de son frère, même il supposait que ce dernier devait tout ignorer de son existence, peut-être même ignorait-il sa propre identité. Après tout, les Dursley ne l'avaient apparemment jamais appelé par son prénom.

Il va s'en dire qu'après le procès des Dursley, les sang-purs ( pas seulement les traditionalistes ) s'étaient montrés encore plus intransigeants avec James et Lily Potter. Hayden avait été épargné, parce qu'il était un enfant et n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Et son comportement général aidait beaucoup. Il ne ressemblait en rien à James et Lily, si ce n'est, bien sûr pour son apparence physique et son attitude _bookish_.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum ! »

Aucun des deux Potter n'avait été emprisonné mais ils avaient été chargés et avaient dû verser une forte somme d'argent pour abandon d'enfant. L'abandon d'un enfant magique. Les retombées des révélations de Pettigrew avaient été bien plus importantes pour James et Lily car ceux-ci s'étaient vus être reniés par des alliés et amis. Remus et Sirius, à qui l'on avait dit que Harry était décédé, ne parlaient que très rarement au couple Potter et seulement quand ils allaient chercher Hayden ou le ramenait chez lui. Leur relation était très tendue. La seule raison pour laquelle ils lui parlaient encore était parce que Padfoot et Moony prenaient soin de Hayden. C'était toujours eux qui s'occupaient de lui – ou presque-, quand ses parents allaient faire la fête et que Hayden refusait de venir avec eux. C'était les seules fois où Hayden s'autorisait à jouer l'enfant gâté. Si ça pouvait lui éviter d'être sous la lumière des projecteurs, il n'hésitait pas. Il avait toujours détesté ça, quand ses parents le traînaient à des soirées, juste pour le plaisir de le parader devant des étrangers qui voulaient toujours le toucher et tout connaître de lui. Hayden haïssait ça !

… Mais... d'un autre côté, Harry avait connu bien pire.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory ! »

Hayden laissa les applaudissements essuyer toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il avisa ses parents, assis à la cinquième table qui avait été ajoutée pour les hauts-placés, mais un peu isolés des autres invités. Ceux-ci faisaient leur possible pour ignorer les regards hautains voire assassins que leur lançaient certains hauts-placés. L'un des langues-de-plombs présent en question faisait son possible pour ne pas juste attraper la dague qui était cachée à l'intérieure de sa cape. Un coup, un seul. Avec un seul mouvement, il pouvait tuer les deux Potter. Antonin ne leur avait jamais pardonné pour lui avoir pris Harry. C'était un fait peu connu, mais il existait un contrat de mariage entre les Potter et les Dolohov, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, qui contenait de nombreuses closes afin d'assurer que les deux personnes choisi par Magia étaient compatibles. Harry et Antonin étaient compatible, malgré la différence d'âge – quinze ans ( une différence d'âge qui n'était pas si grande que ça dans le monde sorcier ).

Antonin avait seulement été présenté à Harry une seule fois – James et Lily Potter ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient en présence de sorciers sombres même s'ils ne voyaient aucun problème à les laisser sans surveillance dans une salle de gala, alors qu'ils avaient à peine un an ( voilà pourquoi Black, Lupin ainsi que les Longbottom les accompagnaient toujours lors de ces soirées ). Quand Harry avait été passé de bras en bras ( il en avait été de même avec le jeune Hayden ) et qu'il avait atterri dans les bras d'un Antonin Dolohov médusé – et confus, que diable était-il censé faire ?_, il avait tout de suite senti la magie du bébé étreindre la sienne et l'accueillir dans un cocon chaleureux. Pour la première fois, Antonin avait été complètement accepté.

Après, bien sûr, les Potter avaient nié l'existence de second Potter, s'étaient emmêlés les pinceaux dans leurs excuses, disant un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas de second enfant et un autre que le jeune Harry était mort lors de l'attaque. Ça n'avait rendu les autres sang-purs que davantage suspicieux quant au comportement des Potter mais l'influence de Dumbledore avaient permis à ceux-ci de s'en sortir sans le moindre mal. Jusqu'à décembre 1989, quand Pettigrew avait été interrogé et qu'il avait révélé la vérité, puis le DMLE avait forcé les Potter à donner la localisation du plus jeune jumeau Potter, seulement pour arriver trop tard; les Dursley s'étaient déjà débarrassés de lui.

Antonin n'avait jamais cessé de chercher Harry. Lui, Lupin et Black avaient même établi un traité de paix afin d'être plus efficaces dans leurs recherches et, quand bien même le DMLE avait été forcé d'abandonner les recherches, fautes d'avancées, les Longbottoms et quelques autres familles continuaient de chercher le Survivant, que ce soit pour une bonne raison... ou pour quelque chose de plus sinistre.

Un soudain jet de flammes rouge perturba l'atmosphère festive. Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la Coupe de Feu, pour voir un quatrième morceau de parchemin être éjecté de l'ancien artefact.

Dumbledore... Antonin n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du vieux cinglé.

« Harry Potter. »

Hayden sursauta en entendant son nom de famille. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux propos de Dumbledore. Son nom de famille venait d'être appelé. Que diable ? Attendez... Est-ce que son nom venait d'être appelé ?

« Harry Potter ? »

Ah, non, c'était le nom de Har - … Quoi ?!

Hayden releva la tête si vite que Fred grimaça en entendant un craquement sinistre. Enfin, il comprenait la réaction de Hayden. Après tout, le nom de son frère disparu venait de sortir de la Coupe de Feu. C'était pas le genre de choses qui arrivait à tout le monde.

Hayden dévisagea la Coupe d'un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment le nom de son frère disparu avait pu se retrouver là-dedans ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Harry était en vie ? Était-il, dans ce cas, en danger ?

Sa gorge s'assécha alors que la zone où se trouvait la Coupe de Feu s'embrasait littéralement dans une explosion de flammes bleues qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre une teinte orangée.

Quand les flammes se dissipèrent enfin, il y avait un garçon.

Le souffle de Hayden se coupa. C'était Harry. Il en était certain. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, si ce n'est que contrairement à Hayden, qui avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux marrons de son père-, Harry avait hérité du nid d'oiseau de leur père et des yeux verts de leur mère. Mais... il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il avait des traits qui ne venaient clairement ni des Potter, ni des Black et ses cheveux étaient bien plus hérissés que ceux de son père. Ils défiaient carrément la gravité. Une adoption du sang, peut-être ? ( _il avait appris cette 'pratique' via Sirius et Remus à cause d'un couple d'amis qui, ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, avaient envisagé l'adoption par le sang_ ).

Harry était... Harry était plus petit que lui, mais il avait une carrure athlétique et il se tenait avec assurance ( pas de l'arrogance, non, juste de la confiance ). Il était... Si Hayden devait penser à un mot, là tout de suite, il dirait que Harry émettait une aura de puissance.

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il donnait et, à en juger par les expressions admiratives et peut-être même un brin craintives, il n'était pas le seul à être de cet avis. Hayden était... Hayden était émerveillé. Oui, stupéfait aussi, bien sûr. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait. À coup sûr, il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours avant de vraiment procéder ce qui s'était passé.

Le garçon qui se dressait devant eux était vêtu tout de noir, revêtant une veste noire qui s'arrêtant à mi cuisse, peut-être juste au dessus. La veste en question lui donnait un air un peu punk et il avait un look boyish.

En un mot, Hayden n'était pas le moins du monde étonné quand la salle explosa en murmures et que de nombreuses filles – ainsi que quelques garçons-, commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, complimentant le garçon sur son apparence physique.

Celui-ci ne leur porta aucune attention. Il était présentement occupé à scanner les alentours. Il avait déjà rejeté la presque totalité des élèves comme 'ne posant aucune menace' à son encontre. Il en était de même avec au moins une bonne moitié des professeurs mais il reconnaissait trois d'entre eux et il savait qu'ils poseraient problème si un combat éclatait ici. Et c'était sans compter le grand nombre de sorciers ( il en reconnaissait certains mais pas tant que ça ) présents à la cinquième table.

Au moment même où il avait reconnu Dumbledore, il avait su qu'il se trouvait ( pour une raison quelconque ) à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas tardé à reconnaître Snape et McGonagall parmi les professeurs. C'était eux, les trois principales menaces. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne considérait pas Master Flitwick et Mr Vector comme des menaces était parce qu'il savait que Master Flitwick n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la grande majorité des décisions prises par le directeur. Quant à Mr Vector, lui et Harry ( lequel passait par son nom légal dans le monde sorcier : Hadrian Peverell ) étaient des correspondants d'échanges et Mr Vector, étant un maître en Runes, était d'une aide précieuse quand Hadrian avait des questions à ce sujet.

Son regard scanna à nouveau les environs avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur le vieil homme. Il ignora intentionnellement ses géniteurs quand ils les aperçut du coin de l'oeil, assis à la table des invités. Ça n'était même pas vraiment qu'il les haïssait, non. Il ne les haïssait pas. Certes, il ne les appréciait pas le moins du monde mais il ne les détestait pas non plus. En fait, il se fichait complètement d'eux.

Sa main tressauta presque alors qu'elle planait au-dessus du holster accroché à sa ceinture. Il n'était pas heureux d'avoir été invoqué/kidnappé. Il était en plein repas de famille ( oui, avec sa famille complètement cinglée ) et, même s'il se produisait toujours les choses les plus extrêmes lors de ces repas de famille, Harry les adorait. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée d'être kidnappé comme ça, d'un coup et par des sorciers qui plus est. Des sorciers de son pays natal en plus de ça.

« Jeune homme ? Fit un homme d'âge moyen avec une barbe et quelques cheveux noirs sur le crâne. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry le reconnut après plusieurs secondes d'observation: il s'agissait de Ludo Bagman, directeur du département des Jeux Sportifs.

Son papà(1) insistait toujours pour qu'il sache reconnaître le nom des figures proéminentes des milieux magiques et non magiques.

Son tata(2), lui, était beaucoup plus calme et laxiste quand cela concernait le domaine académique, contrebalançant le sadisme de son papà.

_ Ça dépend qui pose la question, répondit prudemment Harry. Je passe par Raven Vongola -

Des hoquets de stupeur le coupèrent et un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres. Les sang-purs n'avaient probablement aucune idée de ce que son nom signifiait puisque les Vongola n'étaient pas encore très réputés dans le monde magique si ce n'est l'Italie et la France Magique. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu ne les connaissaient pas. Les Vongola étaient comme... un Empire, dans le monde non magique. Ils régnaient et gagnaient en territoires au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Leurs domaines de prédilection étaient bien sûr l'armement et la nouvelle technologie mais ils avaient récemment lancé une ligne de vêtements et les rumeurs couraient qu'ils allaient se lancer dans les jouets pour enfants – adolescents ( Harry savait bien sûr, que ça n'était pas seulement une rumeur ). Et ça n'était pas tout; même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve formelle, c'était un fait relativement 'connu' que les Vongola étaient une famille proéminente de la Mafia italienne.

Les sang-purs avaient beau ne pas connaître la réelle valeur du nom Vongola, ils se doutaient, à en juger par la vague de murmures, que ce nom devait être d'importance dans le monde moldu. Et, à en juger par les expressions des filles Delacour ( qui étaient des sang-pures françaises ), peut-être même d'importance dans les communautés magiques voisines.

De quoi les rendre curieux. Mais le garçon n'avait pas fini de les choquer.

_... mais puisque nous sommes dans une école magique, j'imagine que je vais passer par mon nom sorcier; Hadrian Peverell, dit-il en attrapant le bord de son panama entre ses doigts afin de l'incliner en avant ( ils ignoraient quand le chapeau était apparu. Ils auraient pu jurer qu'il ne le portait pas plus tôt ) en guise de salutation.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour des sang-purs de réagir. Peverell. Les Potter étaient descendants des Peverell mais quand James Potter avait tenté de clamer la Lordship des Peverell, il avait été rejeté, plutôt violemment, par la magie présente dans l'anneau de Seigneurie des Peverell. Ça avait vite fait le tour de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ils n'avaient même pas pu clamer une des plus petites voûtes de la lignée qui était pourtant éteinte.

Et là, ce garçon – le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ?-, portait légalement ce nom ? Et à en juger par la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche, il était clair que la magie des Peverell l'avait jugé digne d'être l'héritier de la lignée. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs – un héritier d'une lignée pensée éteinte avait émergé quelques mois plus tôt-, mais ils n'avaient pas osé y croire puisque personne ne s'était fait connaître au ministère ou au Wizengamot.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Dumbledore pour faire une bourde monumentale :

« Harry Potter ? »

Le visage du jeune Peverell/Vongola se métamorphosa alors qu'une grimace dégoûtée déformait ses traits :

« Je ne passe plus par ce nom depuis des années. »

Sa voix était calme mais son ton était loin d'être amicale. Hayden combattit pour maintenir une expression calme mais il tressaillit devant le ton empli de dédain de son frère.

« Harry ! »

Harry pivota lentement vers la source de la voix et ne fut même pas surpris quand il reconnut ses géniteurs. Il éleva un élégant sourcil.

« Lord Potter, Lady Potter - »

Puis il fronça les sourcils avant que quiconque n'ait pu le reprendre et adressa un regard plat aux deux adultes.

« Oh, navré, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, il semble que je me sois mépris. Je crois me souvenir que le précédent Lord Potter ne vous a pas jugé suffisamment... mature pour manager les plus anciennes voûtes des Potter. »

Un éclat de rire surpris lui fit poser les yeux à quelques sièges de Mr et Mrs Potter, seulement pour tomber dans les orbes sombres d'Antonin Dolohov. Heir Dolohov était loin d'être le seul à rire face à la répartie du jeune homme. D'autant plus que les réactions des deux Potter étaient des plus amusantes.

« Harry, où étais-tu enfin ?! »

Le sourcil de Harry se baissa. L'autre s'éleva à la place. Honnêtement, on pouvait comprendre sa réaction quoi que à sa place, plus de la moitié aurait probablement déjà explosé face au toupet de James et Lily Potter.

« Je ne crois pas que ça vous concerne.

_ Bien sûr que ça nous concerne ! » S'indigna Lily Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux et laissa son regard scanner une fois de plus les environs, plus particulièrement les personnes présentes à la table des invités. Il pouvait deviner à la façon dont certains se tenaient ou étaient habillés, qu'ils devaient être armés – une arme autre que leurs baguettes. Comme par exemple Dolohov. Harry était certain que l'autre homme devait au moins avoir une arme à feu et un couteau. Il savait que le sorcier russe était un assassin freelance généralement allié aux gouvernements magiques anglais et russe.

« Non ça concerne mes parents, avec qui je vis. Vous, vous êtes mes géniteurs, rien de plus. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Lily Potter rougit d'embarras alors que James Potter devenait rouge de colère. Harry conserva un regard impassible. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi ils essayaient de se voiler la face. Était-ce à cause de leur 'public' ?

Il reprit la parole avant que quiconque n'ait pu décider de l'interpeller à nouveau :

« Puis-je savoir comment et pourquoi j'ai été... invoqué ? Ou... Kidnapper serait sans doute plus approprié. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur la table des invités. Autant il était poli à ce sujet, autant il était clair que si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'espérait, il n'hésiterait pas à presser des charges contre eux pour kidnapping. Et au vu de son poids politique, il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à être entendu, même s'il ne connaissait rien de son influence.

* * *

Hayden ne pouvait pas quitter son frère des yeux. Il n'était pas étonné de le voir rejeter leurs – ses... ses parents. Ses parents. Pas ceux de Harry à en croire son cadet ( Harry était né moins de trois minutes après lui ). Et s'il avait bien écouté ce qu'avait dit Harry, non, Hadrian, alors... il avait des parents, pas vrai ? Quelque part... il avait une famille.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. L'avait-il remplacé ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça. Ça n'était pas lui qui avait été abandonné. Harry – Hadrian, méritait une famille, plus que tout au monde. Il méritait bien mieux que ce que James et Lily pouvaient lui offrir.

« Vo – Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, Mr Pot - »

Bagman ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un seul regard noir de Harry suffit à faire taire le sombre idiot.

_ Je crois vous avoir déjà donné les noms par lesquels je passe, Mr Bagman. Et aucun d'entre eux n'est 'Mr Potter'.

_ Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta James Potter depuis sa place. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Harry. Tu vas faire ce que je te -

Harry avait dégainé en une fraction de seconde et tiré en direction de James. La balle frôla l'homme et créa un mini cratère dans le mur derrière.

James se figea. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'objet que tenait Harry mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une arme. Lily s'était elle aussi figée d'effroi.

Elle était loin d'être la seule. Les sang-purs n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'objet en question mais ce devait être moldu et, au vu des murmures, c'était une arme très dangereuse.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit légal sur moi, fit Harry d'une voix égale. Ni dans le monde moldu, ni dans le monde magique. Mes parents s'en sont assurés quand ils m'ont... sauvés des personnes chez qui vous m'aviez abandonné. »

Chaque mot était poison, chaque phrase, soigneusement plongée dans une dose de venin, sulfureusement injectée.

Amelia Bones hocha la tête pour elle-même. Ça correspondait avec les rares infos qu'elle avait réussi à trouver sur Harry Potter quand ils avaient ouvert une enquête pour le retrouver. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne puisque, de toute façon l'enquête avait été abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois quand elle avait fait cette découverte et son intuition lui disait que le plus jeune Potter était plus heureux avec sa nouvelle famille. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée avant.

« Vous êtes un champion, monsieur... euh... Peverell. »

Harry rendit un regard plat à l'homme.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux participer sans l'accord de mes parents et, de toute évidence, je doute que la personne qui ait placé mon nom de naissance ait pu deviné correctement mon nom ou forger ma signature magique. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis James se leva et fit preuve de toute l'idiotie dont il était capable.

« Et bien je donne ma permis -

_ Je parle des parents qui m'ont élevé et ont un droit légal sur moi, bien entendu. » l'interrompit brutalement Hadrian, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Et d'ailleurs, à quoi pensait donc cet abruti ? Songea Antonin en lançant un regard noir dans la direction générale de James et Lily Potter. Comment pouvait-il même penser à autoriser son 'fils' à participer à un tournois aussi mortel que celui-ci ? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cette année les organisateurs avaient décidé d'instaurer une limite d'âge ( quoi qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas servi à grand chose ).

Un sourire torve prit place sur son visage et il pivota sur les talons, prêt à quitter le domaine de Poudlard quand James s'écria qu'il ne lui avait pas donner l'autorisation de partir.

Hadrian consentit à regarder les deux adultes qui l'avaient abandonné presque treize ans plus tôt.

Il leur adressa un regard plat :

"Je ne vous aime pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Cela étant dit, je ne vous déteste pas non plus. En fait, je me moque éperdument de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Donc votre 'permission' de quitter cet établissement, je m'en passerais bien. Et ce sera Heir Peverell, pour vous, Mr Potter. Nous ne sommes pas sur une base de prénom. Hayden est une autre histoire. Nous partageons un lien de jumeaux magique. Un lien que vous et moi ne partageons fort heureusement pas puisque vous n'êtes pas mon frère. Vous êtes seulement... le donateur de sperme qui a servi à ma conception. »

Hayden sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry sache qu'il existait ( c'était stupide maintenant qu'il y pensait puisque l'autre garçon savait qui était ses parents biologiques ) et connaisse son nom. Une chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Harry avait reconnu son existence, il avait même reconnu leur lien de sang quand il avait refusé d'en faire de même avec leurs, non, ses parents.

Il pouvait se sentir rosir de plaisir à ce constat. Il voulait aller étreindre son jeune frère mais il était comme cloué sur place. Même s'il reconnaissait leur lien de sang, rien ne lui disait que Harry voudrait bien de lui.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Harry – non, Hadrian, pivota vers lui et cligna des yeux avec un faible « Oh. » avant de sortir un paquet joliment enrubanné de la poche de son pantalon (Hayden suspectait un charme d'expansion ) qu'il lui balança. Hayden le rattrapa par réflexe et regarda le paquet sans comprendre avant d'adresser un regard confus à son jumeau.

Hadrian haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, les mains dans les poches. Était-ce seulement Hayden ou Hadrian était-il mal à l'aise ? _Aw ~ _

« Je n'étais pas en Angleterre cet été. » expliqua l'autre garçon, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le paquet était joliment emballé mais Hayden savait déjà ce que c'était. Il avait reconnu le papier cadeau en question et son souffle se coupa. Depuis quelques années, à chaque anniversaire, il recevait des ours en peluche. Un Teddy Bear pour chaque anniversaire passé, avec des poches secrètes, toujours remplies d'un message : _« Prends soin de toi. », « J'espère que tu vas bien. », « Les Runes Anciennes sont une matière très intéressante. J'ai entendu dire que Master Vector enseignait à Poudlard. C'est un expert de renommée mondiale. » _

C'était grâce à ce dernier message que Hayden avait choisi cette option l'année passée, contre l'avis de Ron et Hermione.

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de son frère, il espérait secrètement qu'il était l'auteur de ces cadeaux. Ses parents ne s'étaient même pas posé de questions quand des ours en peluche avaient commencé à apparaître dans la chambre de Hayden et que cette collection, qui avait commencé quand il avait huit ans, n'avait fait que s'agrandir avec chaque année qui passait. Hayden ne leur avait jamais parlé des ours en question et James & Lily avaient juste supposé que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'un de ses camarades de classe ou d'une prétendante.

Le jeune homme déchira délicatement le paquet, les mains tremblantes. C'était la première fois qu'il allait ouvrir son cadeau en compagnie de son frère ( son frère ! ). Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un adorable nounours beige et tout doux avec un nœud papillon couleur canard.

Il entendit sa mère s'étrangler avec sa salive et un éclat vindicatif flasha dans son regard. Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin compris.

Et Hayden avait raison au final. Les Teddy Bear venaient bien de son frère jumeau.

Il hoqueta presque quand il vit celui-ci se détourner pour partir, comme ça. Comme un fantôme. Et il était en mouvement avant même de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Au final, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et fit quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis longtemps.

Il tacla Hadrian ( enfin, pas vraiment puisque l'autre garçon parvint à rester debout ) et l'enlaça fermement.

Hadrian écarquilla les yeux et tout son corps se raidit face au contact soudain. En retour, il sentit Hayden se figer et le lien magique entre eux le laissa savoir que son frère était terrorisé à l'idée de faire fuir Hadrian. Aussi, il se força à se relaxer, il savait que Hayden ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était juste qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Lentement, il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son jumeau et l'enlaça en retour. Hayden se détendit contre lui et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y avait qu'eux et personne d'autre. Harry soupira d'aise et baissa la tête, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son jumeau. Puis ils se séparèrent et Harry chuchota :

« Je sais que tes parents ont l'intention de t'emmener en vacances en Italie cette année. Ne les laisse pas t'entraîner là-bas.

_ Que – quoi -

_ Laisse-moi finir. »

Hayden se tut face au ton ferme de son cadet.

« C'est trop dangereux. Pas cette année. Que ce soit l'Italie moldue ou magique. Notre ressemblance te placera dans un danger trop important si tu vas en Italie et je ne serai pas là-bas cet été. Promets-moi que tu ne laissera pas tes parents t'emmener en Italie. Promets-le moi. »

Hayden déglutit. Le visage de Hadrian était sérieux , son ton, dangereux. C'était une mise en garde. Har – Hadrian était inquiet pour lui. Pour lui !

Hayden hocha solennellement la tête et répondit d'une voix toute aussi basse.

« Je te le promets. Je demanderai à rester avec Sirius et Remus. »

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation.

_ Okay.

Puis il avisa Lily et James, qui s'étaient levés en voyant les jumeaux s'étreindre et avaient apparemment essayer de forcer un lien entre Harry et eux (J&L).

Même si Hadrian était un peu plus petit, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la chevelure de Hayden et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Faut que je file. »

Hayden cligna des yeux. Hadrian était déjà loin, James et Lily lui sommant de revenir et de s'expliquer sous les regards irrités et exaspérés des autres invités. N'avaient-ils donc pas compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur le Survivant ?

Hayden baissa les yeux vers le morceau de papier que Harry lui avait glissé dans son Teddy Bear. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

C'était le numéro de portable d'une ligne sécurisée.

[_ En attendant un moyen plus magique. 31. 07. _] était marqué en dessous du numéro. Hayden avait le sentiment qu'il allait recevoir quelque chose en plus d'un nounours cette année.

Il retourna à sa table, un sourire rêveur alors qu'il serrait son nouvel ours en peluche dans ses bras. Tout à coup, ses camarades de dortoir comprenaient son [étrange] obsession avec les ours en peluche.

.

1/ Papà = version italienne de 'papa'

2/ tata = version polonaise de 'papa' . Cherchez pas à savoir, c'est Harry.

* * *

**PS : _Le R27 apparaîtra dans le bonus que j'écrirai un de ces quatre. _**

* * *

**Publié le : 08 novembre 2019 **


	8. Watching 04: Little Red Harry x Peter I

**Note :** Hi ~ Pour tous ceux qui ont vu Le Chaperon Rouge (2011) Harry remplace Valérie [ ça n'est **PAS** un fem!HP. Harry est un **garçon** ! Valérie n'existe pas ( je l'adore mais elle n'existe pas dans cette fic ). En clair, c'est le **film**, mais avec Harry et pas de Val. ( avec quelques petites modifications bien sûr ).

_Harry a été trouvé par Cesaire et Suzette près du village, enroulé dans sa couverture de bébé, où son nom était gravé_.

.

Regular X – Crossover

**Fandoms :** Harry Potter [ J. K. Rowling ] + Red Riding Hood 2011 [ Hardwicke ]

**Disclaimer :** I do **not** own Harry Potter nor Red Riding Hood and I don't make money out of this fanfiction.

**Catégorie : M/M ~ **Yaoi/Slash

**Pairing :**** Peter/Harry Potter **

**Synopsis :** _Quand le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe, le 31 octobre 1994, ça crée un certain chaos. D'autant plus que tout le monde sait que le Survivant a disparu depuis... et bien... depuis qu'il a été déposé chez les Dursley. La théorie des Langues-de-plomb ( aussi farfelue soit-elle ) est qu'il a atterri dans une autre dimension. Vont-ils être prouvés juste ?_

* * *

**Red Riding Hood ~ Part I **

Ginny était presque en train d'hyperventiler. Le nom de Harry Potter, le Survivant, était sorti de la Coupe quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle allait enfin voir son prince charmant ! Étant enfant, sa mère, Molly Weasley, lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires mettant en scène Harry Potter, la sauvant d'un méchant sorcier sombre ou d'une créature des ténèbres !

Elle avait grandi en entendant ces histoires et avait été tellement déçue en entrant à Poudlard, quand elle n'avait pas rencontré le Survivant. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà à l'époque que celui-ci avait disparu mais elle avait espéré qu'il trouve miraculeusement son chemin dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde ! Apparemment, le garçon avait disparu pas même quelques semaines après avoir été déposé chez ses relatifs. Enfin, quand on savait comment ceux-ci avait traité un bébé de quinze mois, ça n'était pas étonnant que la magie de Harry Potter ait réagi pour protéger son propriétaire.

Les langues-de-plomb croyaient fermement à la théorie du voyage dimensionnel. Apparemment, il y avait eu une explosion de magie dans le Surrey pendant la période datant la disparition du Survivant et ceux-ci étaient certains que leurs recherches prouvaient un voyage inter dimensionnel. Comme si...

Ginny n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs, quand Harry serait invoqué, il pourrait leur dire dans quel pays il s'était retrouvé et il pourrait leur raconter toutes ses aventures. Ginny n'aurait qu'à se rapprocher de lui et il tomberait sous le charme de sa princesse. Ils se marieront, vivront heureux et auront deux ou trois enfants. Pendant ce temps, Harry la couvrirait de cadeaux et de bijoux en tout genre. Toutes les filles seraient mortellement jalouse de la chance de Ginny. Elle paraderait au bras du Survivant et tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour elle.

* * *

Harry n'apparut pas. En revanche, un écran géant se matérialisa dans la Grande Salle. Ah. Alors comme ça, même la Coupe ne pouvait pas atteindre le Survivant ?

Les quelques dix langues-de-plombs invités pour l'occasion du tirage au sort ( ainsi que d'autres figures proéminentes des trois patries impliquées dans le tournois ) échangèrent un regard complice. Leur théorie du voyage dimensionnel se confirmait de plus en plus.

Hermione, elle, qui avait profité de la pagaille pour rejoindre ses amies de Serdaigle ( oui parce qu'elle avait des amis. Peut-être pas dans sa propre maison, mais elle avait des amis malgré tout ) commença à chuchoter avec anticipation avec ses camarades.

« Est-ce que c'est ça, le pouvoir secret de la Coupe ?

_ Je pense. Enfin, on ne le saura peut-être jamais. Mais on tout cas, on va probablement enfin découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter. »

Dans ce monde-ci, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de donner une mauvaise (première) impression à Harry, puisque ce dernier n'était jamais allé à Poudlard. Aussi, Harry n'avait jamais pu refuser son amitié et Draco n'avait jamais été tellement embarrassé qu'il avait converti cette honte en colère. Cela voulait dire, en clair, que les Serpentards chuchotaient avec animation – tout en prenant soin de maintenir une illusion de noble froideur ( certains échouèrent lamentablement ) -, impatients à l'idée de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le Survivant et quelle genre de personne il était.

**/**

Lisa Turpin sentit son souffle se couper quand elle vit le paysage qui apparut à l'écran. Des montagnes enneigées à perte de vue, les nuages rasant les sommets. En contrebas, des arbres, des sapins. Ça n'était peut-être pas à couper le souffle, mais c'était une très belle vue malgré tout.

Oh et il y avait un village ( elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'artefact avait décidé d'insérer une musique en fond mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle détestait le silence ).

« Woah, un village perdu au milieu des montagnes et de la forêt. Pourquoi je le sens pas ? » chuchota Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hannah Abbott lui adressa un regard noir, signe très clair qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire s'il ne voulait pas se recevoir de chaussures à la figure – c'était arrivé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter.

Oh une rivière, ainsi qu'une cascade.

L'angle de vue ( Lisa décida de penser à cela comme l'angle d'une caméra imaginaire. On aurait dit un film ) les emmena à l'intérieur d'un village.

_**On voit un jeune garçon sautiller sur le sentier du village, un panier d'osier à la main**_.

« Hé, est-ce que c'est... Est-ce que c'est Harry Potter ? » fit Dean Thomas.

Peu l'entendirent car beaucoup choisirent ce même moment pour hoqueter ou pousser un cris de surprise. Tous ceux qui avaient connu James et Lily Potter pouvaient affirmer que le garçon à l'écran était bel et bien leur fils mais... il était aussi différent. Alors qu'il était clair qu'il était un garçon, il avait aussi une apparence plus... androgyne que les autres garçonnets. Il avait des cheveux courts, noirs comme la nuit et les yeux émeraudes les plus verts qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

_**Il s'arrête face à deux villageois. L'un d'eux s'occupe d'un porcelet tandis que l'autre installe l'emblème de la lune sur la place du village.**_

**« C'est la pleine lune ! Barricadez les portes, ce soir. » **

Certains adultes ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Eux qui vivaient dans le monde sorcier depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher aux loup-garous quand on parlait de pleine lune. Il était devenu rare qu'on meurt d'une morsure, depuis ces cinquante dernières années, mais cela arrivait encore, et si ça n'était pas le cas, vous vous retrouviez du jour au lendemain au bas de l'échelle sociale. À part bien sûr, pour ceux qui parvenaient à intégrer des meutes de renommées, comme la meute Greyback, présente ( en partie tout du moins ) à l'occasion du tirage au sort des Champions.

Mais si le Survivant était dans un village moldu, il y avait moins de chance pour qu'il soit attaqué par un loup-garou, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

_**Plusieurs foyers en pierre ont été bâtis sur la place du village et, en leur centre, repose une construction circulaire, sur lequel est disposé le porcelet enchaîné. **_

''Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en faire ? S'étonna Hannah Abbott.

_ Peut-être bien qu'ils vont le tuer, fit une autre fille de Poufsouffle. Après tout, ils ont besoin de manger.

_ Ouais, on dirait genre le XIV° ou XV° siècle.'' renchérit un autre.

Cela, bien sûr, attira l'attention des sang-purs qui n'avaient pas vraiment tilté en regardant les vêtements des villageois ( pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours coincés à l'ère médiévale dans la Grande Bretagne sorcière ).

_**Une petite fille pleure en caressant le porcelet.**_

**« Mieux vaut que le loup prenne le cochon plutôt que toi. » dit un homme. **

''Loup ? Couina une première année de Gryffondor.

_ Ooh, oui. Même dans le monde moldu il y a de vieilles légendes sur les loup-garous.'' expliqua un Serdaigle de sixième année.

Lord Greyback, qui était présent avec un tiers de sa meute, renifla quand il vit les regards effrayés de certains sorciers, enfants comme adultes.

Une voix masculine s'élève alors et, inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de la voix du Survivant et que ça n'était ni de vraies paroles prononcées par lui, ni les pensées de ces derniers. Les nés-moldus pensaient que c'était un peu comme un narrateur, plaçant le contexte dans un film.

**[ Nous vivions à l'orée d'une forêt lugubre. Peu de gens connaissaient notre village par son nom, mais beaucoup avaient entendu parler des terribles choses qui s'y passaient. ] **

Fred et George Weasley étaient déjà captivés. Tant et si bien que eux, qui se chargeaient généralement de détendre l'atmosphère, ne prononcèrent pas un mot alors que leurs camarades échangeaient des regards nerveux.

_**Harry est vu marchant seul sur un sentier presque désert, son lourd panier à la main. **_

**[ Ma mère me disait toujours : « Ne parle pas aux étrangers. Va chercher de l'eau et reviens tout de suite à la maison. » ] **

''Tu sais, ça me dit quelque chose, ce genre de contexte.'' fit Justin Finch-Fletchley, à personne en particulier.

Wayne et Ernie lui jetèrent un regard amusé, de même que Cedric Diggory mais une personne à la table des Poufsouffles, roula des yeux face à la déclaration de Justin. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas que celui-ci reçoive l'attention du préfet de dernière année.

_**Harry rempli un sceau d'eau.**_

**[ J'ai essayé d'être un bon garçon et d'obéir à ma mère. ] **

**« Harry ! »_ s'exclame un garçon en atterrissant devant le susnommé_. **

**[ J'ai essayé. ] **

''Je sens qu'il va s'éloigner du chemin.''

Ritchie Coote renifla avec amusement face à la remarque de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, Jimmy Peakes.

**« Allez viens. » _lui dit le garçon en lui tendant la main. Harry l'attrape et les deux enfants courent dans une direction inconnue_. **

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, meilleurs amis depuis la première année, échangèrent un sourire amusé.

''Comment peuvent-ils s'attendre à ce que des gamins obéissent ?

_ Bah, ça semble être une autre époque, donc bon...

_ Peu importe l'époque, des gosses sont des gosses.

_ Ben, mes parents me disaient toujours qu'à leur époque, ils obéissaient à leurs parents s'ils voulaient pas se prendre des raclées.

_ Ouais, évidemment que les parents vont te dire ça, ils veulent que TU obéisses.

_ Oh...''

**« Chut. » **

_**Les deux garçons sont allongés sur le ventre, côte à côte, cachés sous les racines d'un arbre. **_

''Que diable font-ils ?

_ Je crois qu'ils guettent quelque chose.

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux. J'aimerai entendre.

_ Chut.''

_**Harry a une ficelle dans les mains.**_

**« Tu as apporté la dague ? » _demande-t-il d'une voix douce._**

_**L'autre garçon lui montre l'arme.**_

**_ Je l'ai, oui. **

''Pourquoi diable sont-ils armés ?

_ Encore une fois c'était une autre époque. Et puis, tu dis ça mais nous aussi on a une arme, une baguette magique, à l'âge de onze ans.

_ Oh... c'est vrai.''

_**Ce qu'ils font devient évident quand ils voient un piège et un lapin blanc à quelques pas de là**_.

''Oh non !

_ Bah faut bien qu'ils mangent !''

_**Harry et Stranger-san échangent un sourire.**_

''Aw ils sont adorable.'' chuchota une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, Ludivine Lanvin.

Elle fut bien vite approuvée par son groupe d'amis.

_**Le lapin se retrouve pris au piège dans la cage et les deux enfants sortent de leur cachette.**_

**« Regarde, une fourrure blanche comme la neige, _fait Harry, émerveillé, alors que l'autre enfant lui met le lapin dans les bras. _**

**_ Je pourrais t'en faire des bottes de chasse. » **

''Mais... Mais – mais – mais – mais – mais..

_ On sait, on sait. Là, tout va bien.''

_**Le lapin couine quand Stranger-san lui passe le couteau sur la gorge. **_

**« Fais-le, Peter. **

Ah, ils avaient un nom maintenant.

**_ Fais-le, toi.**

**_ Non, toi, fais-le. » **

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux adultes de sourire en voyant les deux enfants se refiler le sale travail. Vraiment, ça leur rappelait leurs étudiants pendant des certains travaux pratiques.

* * *

Ils surent d'instinct – ne leur demandez pas comment, c'était probablement un coup de la Coupe-, qu'il y avait eu une ellipse de dix ans et que Harry Potter devait avoir environ dix-sept ans maintenant, ce qui était censé être impossible puisqu'ils était censé n'en avoir que quatorze.

Les langues-de-plomb affichaient un rictus victorieux puisque, maintenant, leur théorie du voyage inter dimensionnel n'était plus si folle que ça.

_**Harry se faufile entre les arbres pour observer les bûcherons en plein travail. On le voit seulement de dos, ses cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. L'angle change alors qu'il avance doucement. Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance mais il a conservé des traits juvéniles. **_

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent en voyant le garçon. Il était d'une beauté éthérée; il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient à présent à mi-dos et étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval qui soulignait ses racines nobles.

D'ailleurs, les filles n'étaient pas les seules à se trouver émoustillées devant l'image du Survivant.

**[ Étant de nature fragile et malade,**

''Malade ?

_ Peut-être qu'on saura plus tard.''

**je n'étais pas censé chasser le lapin ou aller dans les bois tout seul, mais depuis que nous étions enfants - **

_**On voit un Peter plus âgé, de loin, occupé à couper du bois, avec sa hache**_.

''Je trouve vraiment que ce contexte me dit quelque chose, fit Justin. Les bois, l'enfant, le loup... le bûcheron.''

Les autres nés-moldus acquiescèrent. Eux aussi avaient leurs suspicions. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors la théorie des langue-de-plomb était d'autant plus intéressante.

**il a toujours trouvé le moyen de me faire désobéir aux règles. ] **

''Bah. C'est un bad boy.''

**« Peter, ne t'acharne pas comme ça, voyons. » **

_**Peter enfonce sa hache dans un tronc et se dirige vers les autres bûcherons**_.

_**Quand il revient, la hache n'est plus là où il l'a laissé.**_

''Oh oh !''

Lisa roula des yeux et donna une calotte à l'arrière du crâne de Stephen Corner.

_**Méfiant, il quitte le regroupement de bûcherons pour partir à la recherche du voleur et se retrouve dans une clairière. Harry surgit brusquement de derrière un majestueux arbre, hache dans les mains, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Peter ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour et s'approche du plus petit**_.

Des étudiantes des quatre tables gloussèrent en avisant le dénommé Peter. Il était beau, dans le genre ''bad guy'' et avait un charme fou. Ça n'était pas étonnant qu'elles soient toute sous son charme.

**« Donne-moi ça.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ? » _riposte Harry_. **

Miles renifla. Au vu des regards échangés entre les deux mâles, même si, par miracle, les filles de son école venaient un jour à rencontrer ce gars, elles n'auraient absolument aucune chance.

**« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? _Demande Peter en perdant son sourire_.**

**_ Ils m'ont dit quoi ?**

**_ Ils veulent te faire épouser Henry Lazar. » **

_**Harry s'assombrit aussitôt.**_

Certains sang-purs froncèrent les sourcils. Même si c'était une pratique assez courante dans leur monde, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils aimaient cela. La plupart préféreraient se marier avec quelqu'un de leur choix mais peu avaient l'audace nécessaire pour défier le choix de leurs parents. Après tout, certains Lords n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur dise non et ils ne tenaient pas à être déshériter.

« C'est barbare ! » s'exclama une voix grinçante à la table des aigles.

Les têtes tournèrent vers Granger mais fort heureusement pour cette dernière, l'écran dégela avant qu'une dispute Malfoy/Granger ait pu éclater.

**« Oh.. _dit-il lentement._ Alors ma mère finira par avoir ce qu'elle veut... de l'argent. **

**_ Et Henry obtiendra ce qu'il a toujours voulu... Toi.**

''Oh, donc là où ils sont... le mariage homosexuel est légal. Okay. Enfin un monde en avance.''

Colin Crevey ne vit pas les regards confus des sang-purs. De quoi parlait-il ? Le mariage homosexuel était parfaitement légal et accepté dans leur monde. Ils ignoraient visiblement que Colin se référait au monde moldu.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**_ Est-ce que t'aimerais l'épouser ? _Demande Peter._**

**_ Tu sais bien que non. **

**_ Prouve-le. » **_répond Peter en marchant à reculons, un sourire joueur aux lèvres_.

_**Harry affiche un sourire amusé alors qu'il se rapproche lentement de l'autre mâle**_.

**_ Comment ? **

Lavander gloussa alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Parvati.

« Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux.

_ Je crois aussi. »

Elles ignorèrent royalement le regard noir que leur envoya Ginny Weasley. La fillette était une petite teigne, après tout. Et tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler des rêveries de la plus jeune Weaslette qui, malgré la disparition du Survivant, rêvait d'être vue au bras du Héros de Grande-Bretagne.

**_ Enfuis-toi avec moi. **

Même si certain(e)s étaient déçu(e)s face à la possibilité que le Survivant soit déjà intéressé par quelqu'un ( ce qui ne les étonnait guère puisque, apparemment, le jeune héros avait grandi plus rapidement qu'eux et avait déjà dix-sept ans ), ça ne les empêcha pas de glousser ou d'arborer un léger sourire en voyant les deux mâles flirter ensembles.

**_ M'enfuir avec toi, où ça ? **

**_ Où tu voudras, _répond Peter en lui tournant autour_. Vers l'océan... la ville... les montagnes. Tu as peur ? **

**_ Non.**

**_ Ah non ? **

**_Peter pousse gentiment Harry et l'empêche de tomber alors qu'il l'allonge délicatement au sol, sur le dos, le surplombant complètement_. **

Severus secoua la tête quand il entendit beaucoup de femelles ( et quelques mâles dans le tas ) pousser des petits cris de joie en voyant cela. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les morveux et encore plus les adolescents en pleine crise hormonale. Voilà pourquoi il détestait être coincé à enseigner.

Thomas Vector, jeune maître de Runes, assis à côté de lui, lui adressa un rictus amusé quand il le vit se masser les tempes avec fatigue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? »

Severus grogna et adressa un regard noir à son collègue.

_ Mr Vector, vous n'êtes peut-être plus étudiant ici, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous assigner des détentions si l'envie me prend.

Vector lui rendit un sourire espiègle alors qu'il se penchait pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Bien sûr, _professeur_. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Severus ne rougit pas. Non madame. Il ne rougit pas.

**_ Vraiment ? Tu quitterais ta maison ? Ta famille ? Ta vie entière ? **

**_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.**

**_ J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, _répond le plus âgé, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. _**

_**Harry le pousse un peu.**_

**_ Ah oui ? **

_**C'est alors que Peter caresse la joue de Harry et lui dit : **_

**« Faisons-le pour de vrai. **

''Ils sont adorables.'' chuchota Parvati Patil, à son amie Lavander.

Lavander gloussa, répondant ainsi par l'affirmative.

_**Harry remarque les deux chevaux broutant quelques mètres plus loin.**_

**_ Ils mettront beaucoup de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'on n'est plus là.**

''Ils vont le faire !

_ Comme c'est romantique.''

Pansy ne voulait pas être d'accord avec des stupides Gryffondors mais, malheureusement, elle partageait leur point de vue. C'est vrai que c'était très romantique.

**« On fait la course ? »_ chuchote Peter, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Harry._**

Fenrir grimaça, de même que les autres membres de sa meute quand plusieurs couinements suraigus retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

Oh, des gosses pleins d'hormones. Comme si ça n'était pas assez chiant de pouvoir _sentir_ l'excitation chez ces morveux.

_**Harry le pousse gentiment et commence à courir. Peter le suit de près après avoir récupéré sa hache. **_

''Est-ce que Harry est le petit chaperon rouge ? Fit doucement Justin.

Hannah roula des yeux.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Justin.

Cedric grimaça et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Finch-Fletchley en guise de réconfort. Il était difficile d'ignorer le crush que le garçon avait développé pour la jeune Abbott. Même si cette dernière ne s'en était guère rendu compte. Honnêtement, Cedric ne comprenait pas ce que Justin lui trouvait. Après tout, Hannah Abbott était toujours rude et sèche avec l'autre garçon. En même temps, lui-même avait un faible pour Cho Chang de Serdaigle, et les rumeurs disaient que cette dernière et son gang ne copines n'étaient pas des plus douces avec les plus jeunes.

_**Ils courent vers les chevaux quand un puissant Gong retentit. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent brusquement et les chevaux s'agitent. Harry pâlit.**_

**« Le loup est revenu. » **

Un murmure traversa la salle. Les loups-garous présents échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils étaient déjà exploités et avaient mauvaise réputation. Est-ce que cette 'projection' allait faire empirer leur traitement ? Une douce sensation les traversa et ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un cocon de chaleur. C'était comme si quelque chose leur disait : « tout va bien. », « Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

**/**

_**Peter et Harry arrivent dans un champ et slaloment entre les bottes de foin, visiblement à la recherche des autres villageois. La brume s'est levée et donne au décor un air lugubre et angoissant.**_

''Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ?'' chuchota Terence.

_ Parce que le 'loup' est revenu ? Suggéra Miles, sarcastique.

_ Pas comme ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être un coup dur pour le gamin ?

_ Le 'gamin' a un an de plus que toi, Ter. Et je dirai que c'est un petit village donc qu'importe qui est la victime de ce loup, il la connaît sans doute.''

**« […] Il a fait une victime !**

**_ Venez vite !**

**_ Quel malheur s'abat sur nous ?**

**_ Il a encore tué, _dit une rouquine, accompagnée de ses amies._ On a pourtant prié pour la paix ! **

**_ Le loup s'en fiche.. de nos prières. » **

''Ça ne m'étonne pas.''

_**C'est alors qu'elles aperçoivent Harry.**_

**_ Harry... **

Terence déglutit.

_**Harry les rejoint, Peter sur les talons.**_

**_ Qui est-ce ? … Dîtes-moi, qui est-ce ? **

_**La rouquine paraît sur le point de pleurer.**_

**_ C'est ta sœur**.

Jason Urquhart cligna des yeux.

_ Il a une sœur ?

_ J'imagine qu'il a été adopté donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il a en effet eu une sœur. Pas qu'il en ait encore une à présent.

Miles adressa un regard noir à Adrian pour son manque de tact.

''Honnêtement Adrix. Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu n'aies pas de succès auprès des filles malgré tes airs de gentleman. Tu n'as aucun tact.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?''

_**Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent et il se précipite dans une direction. Ses parents sont devant lui, pleurant la mort de leur fille. Puis l'on voit le cadavre d'une jeune femme, à leurs pieds.**_

**_Harry se précipite là-bas et tombe à genoux à côté du corps sans vie qu'il secoue doucement_. **

**« Lucie... Lucie ! »**

_**Il sait qu'elle est morte mais ça ne l'empêche pas de la secouer doucement dans l'espoir de la voir se réveiller. Il abandonne rapidement cependant et baisse la tête, les épaules tremblantes. **_

Terence se mordit la lèvre pour garder le silence. Il avait l'impression que c'était... il avait l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose d'extrêmement privé.

Il avait aussi l'impression que Harry Potter ne se montrait pas souvent aussi vulnérable que maintenant.

* * *

_**Les deux amies de Harry et Lucie préparent le corps pour la veillée. Harry s'occupe d'allumer les nombreuses bougies. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Suzette et Cesaire – les parents de Harry et Lucie-, boivent. Un garçon un brin simplet s'approche de Harry pour lui tendre une poupée fait main et Harry lui adresse un petit sourire triste.**_

**« Merci, Claude. » **

_**Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Suzette vient ouvrir. Une famille composée de trois personnes entrent. **_

**« Madame Lazar, entrez, je vous prie. **

**_ Suzette, mes condoléances les plus sincères. **

**_ Merci. » **

**_Le garçon qui vient d'entrer n'a d'yeux que pour Harry, lequel utilise l'échelle en bois pour se retirer à l'étage_. **

Terence n'était pas surpris. Il suspectait que le garçon soit le dénommé 'Henry' et il doutait que le plus jeune ait envie de se retrouver face à son prétendant alors même qu'ils n'ont pas encore enterré sa sœur.

**« Bonjour Henry.**

**_ Mesdemoiselles. »**

_**À l'étage, Harry s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit**_**.**_** Suzette rejoint Harry à l'étage.**_

**« C'est ton fiancé, tu sais.**

''Quelle charmante façon de l'introduire comme tel.'' fit Daphné Greengrass, sarcastique.

Les autres Serpentards étaient surpris de l'entendre parler puisque l'aînée Greengrass avait tendance à être muette comme une tombe quand on essayait de la traîner de force dans une conversation qui ne l'intéressait guère.

**Il est venu t'offrir ses condoléances. **

**_ Maman, je le connais à peine. **

**_ Tu apprendras à le connaître. **

''L'argument typique des parents.'' grommela Theodore Nott, lui aussi généralement silencieux.

**Allez, descend maintenant. S'il te plaît**.

''Tch.''

Hermione, qui ne pensait déjà rien de bien positif vis à vis des mariages arrangés, fronça sévèrement les sourcils quand elle vit l'attitude de la mère. Le garçon était visiblement secoué par la mort de sa sœur et elle, elle en profitait pour essayer de le jeter dans les bras d'un autre ? Non mais oh.

_**Au rez-de-chaussée, Henry échange un regard avec son père avant de s'adresser à Césaire.**_

**« Césaire, venez avec nous à la taverne. Laissons les faire leur deuil à leur façon. **

Bien, au moins lui, il savait quand ne pas pousser.

**_ Harry, veux-tu venir avec nous ?_ Lui propose Césaire alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre les autres hommes._**

_**Harry secoue doucement la tête. **_

**_ Non père. Je vais rester ici. **

**_Les trois autres hommes se retirent. Claude demande à venir avec eux mais sa sœur lui dit de rester_._ Harry a les yeux vitreux quand Suzette prend la parole :_**

**« Je n'étais pas amoureuse de ton père au début de notre mariage. Il y avait... un autre homme dans ma vie mais j'ai fini par aimer ton père**.

Daphné ne dit pas un mot mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Les Greengrass étaient une famille vassale des Malfoy et même s'ils étaient devenus indépendant au fil des siècles et avaient fait fortune grâce à leurs efforts, ils devaient leur succès aux Malfoy. Cela signifiait que si ceux-ci décidaient que l'une des filles Greengrass était parfaite pour leur héritier, il sera très difficile pour Lord et Lady Greengrass de refuser ce contrat de mariage sans causer d'irréparables dommages à leur Famille.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à s'identifier à Harry.

**Et c'est lui qui m'a donné... mes deux merveilleux enfants. » **

''Mais... Harry n'est pas leur enfant biologique.

_ Et alors ?''

**_ … Je croyais que j'avais été adopté ?**

**_ Oui, en effet. Nous voulions un autre enfant mais ma première grossesse avait été difficile et nous ne parvenions plus à concevoir. Puis un jour, Césaire t'a trouvé près du village, enroulé dans une couverture. Il y avait seulement ton nom gravé dessus**.** C'est lui qui t'a ramené à la maison**.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de liens de parentés, elle avait vu le dénommé 'Césaire' plus tôt à l'écran et elle devait avoué qu'il y avait une troublante ressemblance entre lui et Harry.

**Il y a un bref silence puis Harry reprend la parole : **

**« Mère, si c'est une question d'argent je peux travailler. La chasse rapporte suffisamment, **

''La chasse ?

_ D'un certaine façon, je l'imaginais plus en ami de la forêt qu'en chasseur.''

**je n'ai pas besoin de me marier tout de suite. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. **

**_ Tu es fragile, Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Tu étais si malade les dix premières années.**

**_ Mais je vais mieux maintenant. **

**_ Mais pour combien de temps ? »**

''Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par nous dire de quelle maladie il est atteint ?

_ Je doute qu'ils le sachent eux-même. Si leur époque est si différente de la nôtre – ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas-, je doute qu'ils soient très avancés sur la médecine. Encore moins dans une petit village perdu dans les montagnes.''

* * *

**« Nous devrions nous estimer bénis.**

''Vraiment ?''

**_ Voyons, mon Père.**

**_ Cela fait presque vingt ans que le loup ne nous a pas pris de vie humaine**.

''Oh. Okay, j'ai rien dit.''

**_ Vingt ans,_ répète l'autre homme en entrant dans la taverne._ Ça c'est parce que nous sacrifions notre meilleur bétail lors de chaque pleine lune.**

''Oh non.

_ Mieux vaut le bétail que les enfants, tu ne crois pas.

_ Oui, mais quand même...

_ Oh ne boude pas, tu es plus joli quand tu souris

_ H – Heh ?''

**_ On a suffisamment contribué comme ça**.

_**La porte de la taverne s'ouvre à nouveau et Césaire, accompagné des deux Lazar pénètrent dans le pub.**_

**« Maintenant, on va le tuer. » _annonce Mr Lazar, bien vite approuvé par les autres clients_. **

''Pas sûr que ça se termine bien cette histoire.''

Le prêtre du village n'est pas d'accord.

**_ J'ai demandé au Père Solomon - **

**_ Le père Solomon ?! **

_**Des rires incrédules retentissent tout autour.**_

''Qui c'est ?

_ On le saura peut-être si tu te tais.''

**_ Il a réussi à vaincre des loup-garous et des sorcières partout dans notre royaume. **

Adultes et enfants échangèrent des regards nerveux mais certains sang-purs très... arrogants, reniflèrent avec dédains, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de balivernes.

D'autres cependant étaient nerveux.

''Un chasseur de sorcières... et de loup-garou ? Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le garçon.''

C'est vrai ça, ils en étaient presque venus à oublier ce fait car le Survivant n'avait pour l'instant montré aucun signe de magie mais, en même temps... vivant dans un village aussi petit à une époque où la chasse aux sorcières semblait être une chose récurrente... ça ne les étonnerait guère si l'enfant avait appris à cacher sa magie.

Ils ne songèrent pas un seul instant que le Survivant puisse être cracmol ( et ils avaient raison, Harry était un sorcier. Il le cachait juste très bien. ).

**Il va nous débarrasser de cette bête. **

Fenrir renifla avec dédain.

**_ Nan, nie Césaire, assis dans un coin. Il nous dérobera de nos biens précieux. **

**/**

_**De retour chez Harry, le petit brun caresse doucement les cheveux de sa défunte sœur. **_

**« Je me demande pourquoi elle était dehors, par une nuit de pleine lune,**_** s'interroge la rousse, encadrée par ses deux amies**_**. **

**_ Elle est peut-être sortie pour voir un garçon. **

Les adultes roulèrent des yeux. Décidément, peu importe l'époque, les adolescents étaient toujours suffisamment audacieux pour désobéir aux règles et se montrer imprudent si ça leur permettait de voir leurs copains/copines.

**_ Ma Lucie ne pensait même jamais aux garçons,_ nie Suzette._**

**_ Elle était pourtant très éprise de mon grand garçon_, rétorque Mme Lazar. _Quand elle venait chez nous, elle le suivait comme un petit chien. **

_**Harry regarde toujours sa sœur.**_

Kevin Entwhistle cligna des yeux quand une nouvelle scène s'afficha et il comprit instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un flash back.

Il pouvait voir les regards confus des sang-purs qui, bien qu'ayant compris de quoi il s'agissait, ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'était un flash back. Bah, ils finiraient par comprendre... peut-être. Quelqu'un finira bien par leur expliquer la chose après avoir pris pitié d'eux.

_**On voit Lucie, de dos, discuter avec Henry alors que celui-ci travaille à la forge**_.

**_ C'est ce soir-là, **_**poursuit Mme Lazar, **_**qu'elle a découvert que Henry était fiancé à son frère.**

''Oh, alors elle l'a appris plus tôt que son frère. Sympa.

_ Tu manques le point, Ethan.''

**_ Ça lui a peut-être brisé le cœur**,_** chuchote Roxanne.**_

**_ Elle a peut-être choisi de mourir plutôt que de vivre sans son amour.**

Ron roula des yeux et Hermione, qui l'avait vu, lui aurait bien donné une calotte à l'arrière du crâne si elle avait été assise à la table des lions.

Humph, il était chanceux ce soir. Elle se vengerait plus tard.

Ron avait vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

**_ C'est romantique.**

Hermione roula des yeux. 'Parle de respect.

**_ Prudence, ne sois pas si irrespectueuse, la réprimande Suzette**.

**_ Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé,_ murmure distraitement Harry, caressant toujours les cheveux de sa défunte sœur. _**

_**Mme Lazar s'approche de lui.**_

**_ Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Henry n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi.**

''Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là.'' marmonna Miles.

Terence hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec les propos de son camarade et ami.

**Tu as toujours été le plus joli des deux**.

''Cette vieille mégère me fait froid dans le dos.'' marmonna un Gryffondor de troisième année.

Heureusement pour lui, McGonagall ne l'entendit pas.

Ses amis lui renvoyèrent un rictus amusé.

_**À l'extérieur, Peter toque à la porte et Suzette va voir qui est là.**_

**« Je viens vous offrir mes condoléances. » **

''Elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier.'' chuchota Terence.

Miles renifla avec mépris.

''Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'aime pas. Elle veut vendre son fils au plus offrant et je doute qu'un bûcheron ait grand chose à offrir... à part son amour bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va rapporter quelque chose à la mère.''

_**Suzette sort de la maison et ferme derrière elle.**_

**« Je sais exactement pourquoi tu es venu. Je viens de perdre ma fille. Harry est tout ce qu'il me reste au monde. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir. **

**_ J'ai un commerce, _riposte Peter_.**

''C'est ça, te laisse pas faire !''

**Le même que celui de votre mari.**

**_ Je sais ce qu'un bûcheron gagne, oui. Henry est son seul espoir d'avoir une meilleure vie. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors éloigne-toi de lui**.

Il y eut un remous d'indignation. Les parents pouvaient comprendre bien sûr, la raison derrière cet argument mais, en le voyant ainsi, du point de vue d'un spectateur, ils en venaient à mieux comprendre pourquoi leurs enfants avaient pu réagir d'une certaine façon ( pour ceux en tout cas, qui avaient tenté de marier de force leurs enfants et dans le cas où ceux-ci s'étaient rebellés ).

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

_ De quel droit ose-t-elle ?

_ Non mais on est dans quel monde là ?

_ Je te signale que ça arrive aussi bien dans le monde magique que dans certains pays dans le monde moldu, hein.

[…] »

* * *

**[ Taverne ] **

**« Nous avons tous vu les os sur la route du Mont Grimoor(1). C'est là que se trouve la tanière du loup.**

**_ Nous connaissons les faiblesses du loup-garou. Il ne peut jamais sortir le jour. Il ne peut se trouver dans un lieu béni. **

_**Un autre sort un couteau. **_

**_ L'argent le brûle.**

''Je croyais que c'était des histoires, le coup de l'argent qui brûle les loup-garous, s'étonna Stephen Corner.

_ C'était peut-être le cas avant, suggéra Anthony Goldstein. Et peut-être qu'au fil du temps les loups-garous ont développé une résistance à l'argent.''

Fenrir jeta un regard évaluateur au Serdaigle. Il avait l'air un peu plus intelligent que ses camarades.

**_ Écoutez, peut-être que le Père Auguste a raison_, intervient Henry, juste alors que Peter entre dans la Taverne._ Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre. **

_**Peter ricane alors que certains client traitent Henry de 'trouillards'. **_

''Ça, c'est le gars qui ne supporte pas son rival.

_ Oui enfin bon, ce gars a quand même l'air aussi vachement froussard.''

**_ Peut-être mon fils, que tu devrais retrouver ton courage, _lâche Mr Lazar. _**

''Urgh.

_ Bon conseil – OUTCH !''

Zacharias Smith jeta un regard noir à Justin alors qu'il se massait le haut du crâne, là où l'on venait tout juste de le frapper.

_**Henry le toise quelques secondes en silence avant de prendre des mains la choppe de son père.**_

**_ Vous voulez chasser le loup alors... chassons-le ! **

**_ Tuons-le, renchérit Peter.**

Les loup-garous se retinrent de grogner sourdement. En même temps, il est vrai que si le loup en question était suffisamment stupide pour s'attaquer à des innocent alors il méritait peut-être d'être tué.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, la meute Greyback ne s'en prenaient jamais à d'innocents enfants. Certes, ils en avaient peut-être mordus quelques uns mais ça restait rare et dans le cas d'un enfant en particulier, cela avait été fait sur demande des parents. C'était pas la faute de Fenrir si les parents s'étaient rétracté au dernier moment et avaient refusé de remplir leur part du marché.

_**Tout le monde approuve bruyamment.**_

* * *

_**On entend le bruit depuis la maison. Toutes les occupantes se pressent à la porte. Assis sur sa chaise, Harry se redresse subitement et sort par une autre porte. À l'extérieur, les hommes, armés de haches et autres outils, avancent vers la sortie du village.**_

**« Suivons les traces. **

**_ Il n'y a pas besoin d'y aller, insiste une femme à son époux.**

**_ Si tu crois que je vais rater ça. »**

''On dirait qu'il s'apprête à partir à la guerre, marmonna Lisa Turpin.

_ Ça n'est pas si éloigné que ça.'' approuva Roger Davis.

C'était même une bonne analogie considérant le fait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le loup fasse d'innombrables victimes s'il était attaqué dans sa tanière.

_**Harry rattrape Peter et lui demande d'être prudent. Peter l'amène à l'écart et lui attrape le poignet.**_

''Pourquoi je sens que ce Peter va faire ou dire une énorme connerie ?

_ Probablement parce que c'est le cas.

_ Avec le discours que lui a sorti la mère adoptive de Potter, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si lui aussi sortait une grosse boulette du genre : toi et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.''

**« Écoute Harry, on ne peut pas continuer. **

Une série de gémissements/geignements résonnèrent de part et d'autre de la salle et les adultes secouèrent la tête devant le comportement des plus jeunes ( quand bien même quelques adultes avaient eux aussi geignit, bien qu'ils le nieront jusqu'à la fin des temps ).

**Il faut que tu vives ta vie, il faut que tu épouses Henry**.

_**Sur ce, Peter se retire pour rejoindre les autres hommes à la sortie du village. **_

''J'ai une question, puisque les hommes partent à la chasse, pourquoi Harry ne va pas avec eux, demanda Cassandra, une Poufsouffle de seconde année.

_ Je pense que ça a à voir avec son état de santé. Il a dit plus tôt qu'il pouvait chasser et sa mère a rétorqué que son état était encore fragile donc j'imagine qu'ils ne veulent pas le fragiliser d'avantage. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tous les hommes soient partis à la chasse au loup. Je doute que ça ait été obligatoire, expliqua Kevin Blake, de Serdaigle en cinquième année.

_ Oh je vois. Merci.''

_**Henry vient rejoindre Harry.**_

''Tiens, v'là la troisième roue du carrosse.

_ Tu es méchante avec lui, le pauvre.''

**« Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. » _dit-il en lui offrant un bracelet. _**

_**Peter observe la scène au loin. **_

''T'avais qu'à pas lui dire ça, idiot.

_ Astoria, il ne peut pas t'entendre.''

Astoria rosit d'embarras.

**_ Je voulais attendre notre mariage mais... juste au cas où. Tu vas retrouver le bonheur, je te le promets**.

_**Le Père Auguste tente de convaincre les autres hommes d'attendre **_

**_ Le Père Solomon arrive demain. On devrait attendre**.

_Césaire et Peter sont entourés d'une dizaine d'hommes. _

**_ C'est tout ? Y a personne d'autre ? Allons-y !**

**_ Allez retrouver vos maman, trouillards.**

''C'est pas une question de lâcheté mais ils vont pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Faut pas être stupide non plus. C'est pas du courage, c'est de l'imprudence.

_ J'aime ton jeu de mots, Céleste.''

* * *

**Le paysage est enneigé. **

''Woah.''

''C'est juste moi où les arbres sont un peu flippant ? S'enquit Kalid, le meilleur ami de Cedric, alors qu'ils regardent le convoi d'homme marcher dans la forêt dans une direction bien précise, tout en surveillant les environs.

Cedric haussa les épaules.

''Je crois qu'il était dit au début que la forêt qui entoure le village est assez lugubre.

_**Harry les suit de loin.**_

''Haarryy...'' geignirent quelques personnes.

Même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas en personne, ce visionnage leur donnait l'impression de le connaître davantage et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Surtout que, et bien, il était assez frêle et semblait vraiment fragile.

Minerva résista à l'envie de facepalmer.

''Il tient bien ça de ses deux parents.'' lâcha-t-elle tout de même, au grand amusement de ses collègues à portée d'oreille.

**« Adrien, merci, _fait Césaire, à l'intention de Mr Lazar. _Vous vous battez pour Lucie, c'est un geste vraiment honorable. **

**_ Nous serons bientôt de la même famille. Vous aurez fait pareil. » **

''J'aime comment absolument personne ne prend en compte le choix de Harry.'' marmonna un Poufsouffle de cinquième année, ironique.

Il détestait l'idée même du mariage arrangé et voir une famille tout organiser autour d'un jeune garçon était encore pire que d'en entendre parler lors d'un repas de famille.

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez ces gens ?

Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Harry; le conflit, la colère, la culpabilité.

C'était horrible de voir un(e) enfant se sentir coupable à l'idée de refuser et de décevoir sa famille.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir capter ses émotions dans les yeux du garçon, bien sûr. Et il n'était pas le seul à se sentir de cette façon.

_**Harry se faufile à leur suite alors que les 'chasseurs' passent devant une maisonnette isolée dans les bois**_. _**Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années descends les escaliers de sa maison et vient enlacer Césaire. **_

**« Promets moi d'être prudent, mon fils.**

**_ T'en fais pas. Le loup ne voudra pas de moi, réfute Césaire. Je suis fait de cartilages.**

**_ Sois prudent.**

**_ Je te promets, maman.» **

''Oh, donc c'est la mère-grand, réalisa Justin.

_ Pour la dernière fois, idiot. On n'est pas dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge. » siffla Hannah.

Cedric lui jeta un regard sévère qui la coupa court.

Elle avait un crush pour le préfet depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle jeta un regard noir à Justin. À cause de lui, elle allait donner une mauvaise impression à Cedric.

Justin baissa les yeux vers son assiette sous le regard sympathique du septième année.

_**Quand lui et les autres chasseurs ont disparu, Harry fait connaître sa présence en sortant de sa cachette.**_

**« Grand-mère ? »_ L'interpelle-t-il._**

**_La concernée lève les yeux et lui ouvre les bras. Harry vient aussitôt l'enlacer._ **

**« Oh mon chéri, mon chéri. Viens, tu dois être gelé. »**

**/**

_**La grand-mère remplit un bol de... ragoût... qu'elle donne à son petit-fils**_.

**« Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignorais au sujet de Lucie**_**, murmure Harry, le nez dans sa soupe.**_

**_ C'est elle qui a choisi de garder ses secrets. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. » **

''Comment a-t-elle su ?

_ Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Tu sais : ''Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et tout le tralala.''

_**Puis comme elle voit que Harry ne mange pas, elle reprend :**_

**« Rappelle-toi ce que ma grand-mère disait : toutes les peines s'amoindrissent **

**_ Avec le pain. » _terminent-elles ensemble alors que Grand-mère donne un morceau de pain à son petit fils. _**

_**Mais Harry n'arrive pas à manger. La vieille femme sourit tristement et s'affaire à ouvrir une malle devant son lit**_. _**Elle revient alors vers Harry et lui montre une cape rouge.**_

Justin commença à sourire alors que le goût du triomphe montait en lui.

**« Tiens, essaies-là, **_**dit-elle en aidant Harry à enfiler la cape rouge sang**_.

''Oh mon dieu, il est adorable dedans !'' couina Parvati, bien vite approuvé par la majorité des personnes présentes.

Fenrir échangea un sourire amusé avec les membres de sa meute. Potter faisait en effet un adorable petit chaperon rouge.

**_ C'est magnifique, **_**sourit Harry alors que sa mère-grand lui met la capuche sur la tête**_. **Merci, grand-mère. **

''Alors, Hannah. Est-ce que je raconte encore des sottises ? S'enquit Justin, l'air de rien.

_ Tais-toi !

_ Abbott, calme-toi.'' la rembarra sèchement Kalid.

La morveuse n'avait cessé d'abuser verbalement de ce pauvre Justin depuis le début de l'année et quand Justin trouvait enfin le courage de se rebeller face à son béguin, elle devenait encore plus rude ? Heh, il n'allait pas laisser la gamine détruire le peu de confiance en lui que Justin semblait posséder. Justin n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, d'ailleurs. Kalid savait que l'année d'avant, le garçon était comme tous ses amis, puis il s'était passé quelque chose, en rapport avec Abbott d'ailleurs et sa confiance en lui avait chuté dans les négatifs.

_ **J'allais te l'offrir pour ton mariage mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te l'offre maintenant. »**

_**Le sourire de Harry disparaît.**_

''Il aurait mieux valu éviter de mentionner ça.''

**_ Je ne sens pas que c'est mon mariage. C'est comme si... on m'avait... vendu.**

''Oui, j'imagine que c'est une bonne comparaison.'' fit Astoria Greengrass, l'air de rien.

_ Tori ! Siffla Daphné alors que de nombreuses personnes tournaient la tête dans leur direction, choqués de voir une Greengrass donner ouvertement son avis sur ce genre de questions.

_ Quoi ? Tu le penses aussi.''

Daphné réprima un gémissement de désespoir. Elle n'était pas nommée la Reine des Glaces pour rien.

**_ Ton père a déjà perdu sa fille, il ne voudra pas perdre son fils, dit soudain mère-grand**.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ Shhh...''

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**_ Tu lui ressemble beaucoup en certains points. Tu es très têtu et tu ne te laisse pas faire. Ton père sait que s'il tente de te forcer à épouser Henry, tu n'hésiteras pas à quitter le village et il refuse de te perdre aussi**.

**_ Henry est un bon garçon mais... C'est juste... Je sais que je suis censé faire ce qui est le mieux pour notre famille mais... ça me gêne, **_**essaya-t-il d'expliquer en se frottant la poitrine à la place de son cœur.**_** Ça ne semble pas... être la chose à faire.**

Les adultes échangèrent des regards incertains.

Peut-être que le garçon était plus sensible à sa magie que la plupart des sorciers. Cela expliquerait aussi ses problèmes de santé. S'il était resté trop longtemps dans un endroit non lié à la magie et sans pratiquer régulièrement la magie, alors il était possible que sa magie ait commencé à s'agiter et se soit manifestée par des problèmes de santé. C'était difficile à expliquer mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'était pas ce qui était arrivé.

« Je comprends son dilemme et son point de vue. » marmonna Seamus Finnigan. Ça doit pas être facile de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. » dit-il en jetant l'air de rien un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentard, là où se trouvaient beaucoup d'héritiers de sang-purs.

Après tout, beaucoup de famille conservatrices avaient des enfants à Serpentards et beaucoup allaient être sujets ou étaient déjà sujets à des contrats de mariage arrangés.

Ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentards qu'il ne compatissait pas un peu.

* * *

_**Mt Grimoor**__** de Brian Reitzell commence à résonner alors que l'angle de vue montre une fois de plus les montagnes enneigées et l'on voit les hommes du village avancer dans la nuit en direction du Mont Grimoor. **_

_**Éclairés par des torches, ils entrent les uns à la suite des autres.**_

**« Sois prudent, je te le conseille. »**_** dit Henry à Peter alors qu'il tend son flambeau pour embraser celui de Peter**_.

_**On voit alors la lune au-dessus d'eux. Elle est rougeâtre.**_

''Huh ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu la lune... aussi rouge.

_ C'est parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Du moins pas depuis notre naissance.

_ D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe pour eux.''

_**Les hommes se séparent alors. **_

Les élèves gémirent une fois de plus.

''Mauvaise idée !'

_**Césaire se retrouve seul alors qu'il boit dans sa flasque.**_

''Mauvaise idée. Il va se faire tuer.''

Personne ne songea à le soupçonner.

Il était juste tellement... insoupçonnable.

_**Ils se séparent à nouveau. **_

_**/**_

_**Au village, tous les villageois s'enferment chez eux, comme à chaque nuit de pleine lune.**_

C'est seulement alors que les sorciers remarquèrent les piques qui dépassaient des murs des maisons.

''Woah, ils doivent vraiment avoir été des victimes récurrentes du loup.

_ Ben oui, crétins, ils l'ont dit au début. Leur village est connu pour avoir été victime du loup.

_ Hannah ça suffit. Laisse-le tranquille, maintenant.'' intervint finalement Susan Bones, la nièce de Amelia Bones, la directrice du DMLE.

_**Le Père Auguste part se réfugier dans son église. **_

''C'est moi où le démon sur la porte ressemble à un loup-garou ailé ?

_ C'est pas seulement toi.''

**/ **

**[ Mr Grimoor ] **

**_Les torches des deux Lazar s'éteignent subitement_. **

Lavander retint son souffle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et que ces événements s'étaient probablement déjà produits mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et inquiète vis à vis de tout ça.

Elle poussa un cri – de même que plusieurs autres personnes-, quand la tête d'un loup apparut comme un flash alors qu'il se jetait vers eux.

_**Un cri déchire le silence et les chasseurs s'agitent. L'un d'eux trouve Adrien Lazar, mort**_.

''Oh mon dieu.'' murmura Padma Patil, à côté de la jeune Granger.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans un mot. Ça n'était pas un film. C'était la réalité. Et même si elle avait du mal à admettre que Harry Potter était devenu le Petit Chaperon Rouge dans un autre monde, elle savait que c'était réellement arrivé.

_**Le chasseur tombe nez à nez avec un loup très agressif.**_

« Euh... c'est juste moi où ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un loup-garou ?'' s'enquit un Poufsouffle.

Fenrir aboya de rire, faisant sursauter quelques personnes au passage.

''Il y a plusieurs types de loup-garous. Certains ressemble à des loups normaux mais je suis d'accord. Un loup-garou devrait être bien plus gros que ça. Ça, ça doit être un banal loup, dit-il en guise d'explication. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour autant, rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ Oh, d'accord. Merci.''

Fenrir hocha la tête, un peu surpris qu'on le remercie, lui, un loup-garou, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran qui se dégela.

* * *

**[ Chez Mère-grand ] **

_**Harry se réveille en sursaut alors que quelque chose heurte violemment la porte de la maison. Le lustre du plafond tremble.**_

Quelques élèves s'agitèrent nerveusement.

_**Harry se redresse et ouvre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin dans lequel dort sa grand-mère. Celle-ci se redresse brusquement, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres.**_

Fenrir ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné quand plusieurs cris de surprise retentirent. Lui-même aurait probablement sursauté s'il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de la sorte.

**« Bonjour, mon trésor. »**

_**Harry relâche son souffle.**_

**_ Bonjour, grand-mère.**

_**/**_

_**Harry est vu depuis le ciel, se faufilant dans la forêt entre les arbres lugubre, sa cape d'un rouge sang se démarquant sur la neige d'un blanc pur.**_

''J'avoue, ça fait une putain de contraste.

_ Langage !''

**[ Grand-mère nous a dit que le Loup avait l'habitude de tuer des familles entières,**

''C'est à cause de ce genre d'histoire qu'on nous donne mauvaise réputation.'' gronda doucement un membre de la meute Greyback.

Quelques sorciers leur jetèrent des regards nerveux et les loup-garous roulèrent des yeux comme un seul homme.

**,qu'il allait chercher les enfants directement dans leurs lits. **

''Tch, des histoires pour faire peur aux mioches.''

**Cette histoire n'a toujours été qu'une fable pour moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ] **

**Quelqu'un semble observer Harry et celui-ci se montre méfiant vis à vis de ce qui l'entoure. **

''C'est bien gamin, au moins il est conscient de son entourage. CONSTANTE VIGILENCE ! ''

Son cri fit soudain fit sursauter presque toutes les personnes présentes et les loups-garous lui lancèrent un regard irrité. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier, ils l'auraient très bien entendu sans ça.

''Alastor, le réprimanda Minerva. Si vous pouviez vous abstenir de crier ainsi...''

_**Quelque chose le suit du regard alors qu'il entre **_**dans la Taverne. **

* * *

**[ Taverne ] **

_**Un des hommes mime la décapitation du loup, grâce à la tête de loup planté sur un pique sous les rires des autres villageois. **_

On pouvait comprendre bien sûr, que les villageois célèbrent la mort de la bête mais ça n'excusait pas leur comportement. Surtout que la dépouille de la bête était... et bien, morte.

''Aucun respect.'' marmonna Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air stupéfait.

**« On a étripé le loup [ Ouais ! ] Il a fini de nous tourmenter. »**

_**Harry aperçoit Peter, perché à plusieurs mètres de haut dans la Taverne. Aucun ne détourne le regard pendant plusieurs secondes.**_

''Tension sexuelle quand tu nous tiens.'' lâcha Peregrine Derrick, en évitant de justesse la calotte que lui envoyait Lucian Bole. ''Quoi ? C'est vrai.''

Lucian roula des yeux.

**Claude entre alors dans la Taverne, sous les rires moqueurs des autres hommes du village.**

''C'était lui la chose qui observait Harry ?

_ … Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Mouais, j'y crois pas trop. Je pense que c'est la Coupe qui se joue de nous et veut nous induire en erreur.''

**_ Claude, _le salue Harry, surpris. _**

_**On entend alors un bruit et les clients tournent la tête vers la fenêtre. Le corps de Adrien Lazar est rapatrié en charrette, accompagné du Père Auguste et de la veuve Lazar.**_

''Je n'aime pas le regard de cette femme. Elle se comportait déjà bizarrement auprès de Harry tout à l'heure.''

**_ À Adrien,_ trinque Césaire._ Pour son sacrifice. **

_**Les autres l'imitent. Harry quitte la Taverne sous le regard insistant de Peter. **_

''Ne le regarde pas. Va lui parler.

_ Laura, il ne peut pas t'entendre.

_ Je sais.''

* * *

_**Harry vient retrouver Henry, lequel travaille à la forge et lui présente ses condoléances.**_

_**Henry lui tourne toujours le dos quand il répond :**_

**« Tu sais que j'étais suffisamment près de la bête pour la sentir ? Et je – j'avais très peur.**

''Tu m'étonnes.''

**Et je me suis caché**_**. **_**Et je n'ai rien fait.**

''Trouillard.

Tch. Comme si t'aurais eu le cran de faire quelque chose à sa place. De toute façon, s'il l'avait fait, il se serait probablement fait tuer.''

**J'aurai pu le sauver ! _S'emporte-t-il_. **

**_ Henry ?**

**_ VA T'EN ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !**

''Les hommes... avec ce genre de comportement, vous allez tous les faire fuir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ Exactement ce que ça veut dire.''

_**Harry s'exécute et quitte la forge sans un mot de plus**_._** Il erre en silence jusqu'à ce se retrouver face à la fenêtre ouverte des Lazar. Un éclat de réalisation flashe dans les yeux incrédule de Harry alors qu'il regarde sa mère pleurer devant le corps mort d'Adrien. **_

''Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ?''

Peu semblaient avoir une idée de la situation. Peu avaient deviné ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. En fait, même Hermione avait l'air confuse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas trop fait attention à certains passages de la projection donc peut-être que c'était pour ça.

_**Sa mère le remarque et s'essuie les yeux avant de quitter la maison, Harry sur les talons. **_

''Je sens la confrontation.

_ Vouip.''

**« C'était donc le père de Henry, hein ? Chuchote Harry. L'homme que tu aimais. Lucie était amoureuse de Henry. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Elle aurait pu se marier avec lui. Pourquoi voulais-tu que ce soit moi ? **

''Oh... OH ! J'ai compris.''

Xavier n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. La situation était bien plus claire tout à coup.

C'était donc pour ça...

**_ Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, _dit Suzette, d'un ton résigné. _**

''Il voudra l'entendre de sa bouche.''

**_ Je veux te l'entendre dire. » **_**répond fermement Harry**_.

_**Suzette s'arrête finalement et s'assied avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux.**_

**_ Lucie était la demi-sœur de Henry. Adrien était son père.**

**_Harry tourne la tête vers son père lequel s'enivre en travaillant._ **

**_ Est-ce que papa est au courant pour Lucie ? **

**_ Non et tu dois me faire la promesse de ne jamais lui dire. **

''Mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Juste un pressentiment. La vérité finit toujours par éclater.

_ Très bien dit, cher ami.''

_**Un bruit de corne retentit et mère et fils reculent d'instinct. Le Père Auguste les rejoint aussitôt, ébahi.**_

**« Le Père Solomon... il est ici. » **

_**On voit Harry frissonner, les yeux rivés au loin.**_

''Est-ce que c'est moi ou...

_ Non. Je dirais qu'il n'aime déjà pas les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Il a l'air encore plus méfiant que toi quand les jumeaux Weasley débarquent à moins de cinq mètres.

_ La ferme.

_ Ushishishi...''

_**On voit alors plusieurs charrettes débarquer sur la place du village alors qu'une musique inquiétante résonne de plus belle**_. _** Les villageois se rassemblent tous sur la place. Des chevaliers en armure noire se précipitent devant l'une des charrettes. Roxanne récupère son frère, lequel flânait à côté d'une massive construction en forme d'éléphant**_.

''Combien tu veux parier que c'est une sorte d'engin de torture ?'' Demanda Miles à Terence.

Terence lui jeta un regard de biais puis secoua la tête.

_ Même si je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être, je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour parier contre toi. Tu gagnes toujours les paris.

Miles lui offrit un sourire espiègle en guise d'explication.

_**Deux chevaliers retirent leurs casques et se rangent de chaque côté du compartiment réservé au père Solomon. Ils ouvrent la porte. **_

**« Je vous présente son éminence,_ dit l'un, le regard rivé droit devant lui_. **

**_ Le Père Solomon. » **_**termine l'autre alors qu'une figure sort de l'ombre et descend de voiture**_.

.

**À suivre... **

1/_ Je n'étais pas sûr de l'orthographe et la seule fois où j'ai trouvé le nom 'Grimoor' était sur un site où il y avait la soundtrack complète du film._

* * *

_**INFOS MISE À JOUR :** Donc, voici la première partie de 'Little Red'. C'est une fic/shot en trois parties. La deuxième partie est déjà écrite et la troisième et dernière partie est en cours d'achèvement._

_Le prochain chapitre de Read Your Life (skyrock) sera publié début décembre, le 6, le jour de la Saint-Nicolas. _

_Pour ce qui est de H&W ainsi que Paint You In Blood Red, ces fics seront mises à jours courant décembre. _

* * *

**Publié le : 20 novembre 2019**


	9. Watching 04: Little Red Harry x Peter II

Regular X – Crossover ✓

**Fandoms :** Harry Potter [ J. K. Rowling ] + Red Riding Hood 2011 [ Hardwicke ]

**Catégorie : M/M ~ **Yaoi/Slash

**Pairing :**** Peter/Harry Potter**

**Note : Mild Bashing!**Hannah Abbott

**Reprise :**** 26,32 mn**

**Mots : ~ 10,100**

* * *

**Red Riding Hood ~ Part II**

_**Un homme en tenue d'évêque violette se présente face à eux. Harry fronce un peu plus les sourcils**_.

''Le chiot a un très bon instinct.'' remarqua Fenrir, qui déjà, n'appréciait vraiment pas (du tout) l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

**Le Père Auguste applaudit avec enthousiasme ( il est le seul ). **

''Woah, gênant.''

_**Le Père Solomon descend de voiturette et est aussitôt taclé par deux jeunes filles qui se jettent contre lui à sa suite. **_

**« Papa ! _pleurent-t-elles en refusant de le lâcher. _**

**_ Ne pleurez pas mes chéries... Vous voyez tous ces enfants ? Vous voyez à quel point ils sont terrifiés ? **

''C'est drôle, marmonna Terence, sarcastique. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout en papa. Et encore moins en papa patient et protecteur.

_ Mph, moi non plus. Je n'aime pas ce type.'' chuchota Miles Bletchley, en retour.

Il ne savait pas si c'était juste la réaction de Harry Potter ou quelque chose en rapport avec le pouvoir de la Coupe, mais ce type, il ne le sentait pas du tout.

Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

**_ Il y a un gros méchant loup et quelqu'un doit le combattre**.

''Mmouais...''

**_ C'est la bête qui a tué notre mère ? _Demande l'une des fillettes._**

**_ C'est fort probable, oui, _répond Solomon en enlaçant ses filles avant de les pousser vers leur gouvernante malgré leurs protestations_. **

''Attends... n'est-il pas censé ne pas avoir d'enfants ?''

Personne ne répondit à la question d'un Poufsouffle extrêmement confus puis finalement, un Serdaigle chuchota :

''Je crois me souvenir que la loi stipulant que les hommes d'église ne peuvent pas se marier date de 1130 et quelques, peut-être 1140... mais c'est un autre monde donc peut-être n'ont-t-ils les même lois.

_ Oh, d'accord. Merci, Greg.''

_**La voiturette part alors que certains villageois se rassemblent autour des nouveaux venus. **_

''Le Père Auguste, on dirait un fanatique.'' grommela Jason Urquhart en regardant le susnommé baiser la main du père Solomon en le saluant et en l'appelant ''Votre Grâce''.

**Naturellement, tous ne sont pas vraiment heureux de l'arrivée de cet homme. L'un des villageois, celui qui tient la tête de loup dans une pique, avance pour saluer le père Solomon et ses chevaliers noirs.**

**« Bienvenue. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour notre Festival**. **Comme vous le constatez, le loup-garou a été... décapité. »**_** explique-t-il sous les applaudissements des autres habitants de Daggerhorn**_.

_**On voit alors Harry, lequel ne paraît guère convaincu. **_

''Comme je le comprends.'' marmonna Jake, un des loup-garous de la meute Greyback.

Il n'était certainement pas le seul, pas même parmi les autres sorciers, à se montrer sceptique. Même s'ils avaient une apparence différente de la leur, il doutait que ce loup ait été la fameuse bête qui avait assassiné la fille et tourmenté le village pendant toutes ces années.

_**Peter non plus n'est pas convaincu.**_

''Ow ils pensent de la même façon.'' couina Millie, de Poufsouffle.

Ses amies acquiescèrent avec elle, gloussant alors qu'elles imaginaient déjà une histoire des plus romantiques.

Elles étaient fort heureusement assise suffisamment loin pour que Ginny Weasley ne les entende pas.

**_ Ceci n'est pas un loup-garou_, rétorque le père Solomon, d'un ton presque condescendent._ **

**_ Je ne veux pas vous contredire,**_** mais nous avons souffert de cette bête pendant deux générations. **_

''Woah, il devait être attaché à son territoire.'' chuchota Trent, un bêta de la meute Greyback.

**Nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit.**

**_ Et bien sans vouloir vous contredire,**

''Mouais...''

Hannah finit par perdre patience et tourna la tête vers Justin, Zacharias et les autres garçons de leur année.

''Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce Père Solomon ?''

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

_ Il ne nous inspirent pas confiance.

_ Comme si tu étais un bon juge de caractère, se moqua-t-elle.

Zacharias fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard blessé de Justin et il envoya un regard noir à la jeune Abbott.

« Excuse-moi _qui_ était raide dingue de Lockhart en seconde année ?

_ Zach ! Siffla Susan.

_ Désolé, Susan, c'était insensible de ma part.

_ C'est bon, je vois où tu voulais en venir. »

C'était un coup bas, parce que Hannah avait été 'raide dingue' de Lockhart pendant une partie de l'année, jusqu'à le stupide blond fasse l'erreur de procéder à des attouchements en la personne de Susan Bones, pensant qu'elle était sous son charme et ignorant royalement le fait que sa tante était LA Amelia Bones, chef du DMLE. Susan avait eu vite fait d'alerter sa tante.

Après coup, il avait fallu un certain temps pour que Hannah accepte le fait que Gilderoy Lockhart n'était pas aussi bon qu'il ne le paraissait et, même si elle avait essayé d'être là pour Susan, elle avait encore du mal à garder la bouche fermée et à ne pas défendre Lockhart quand ce dernier était mentionné.

**vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. **

Hannah renifla avec dédain mais elle fut interrompue par le beau Cedric.

_ Hannah, la dernière fois que tu as réagi ainsi, Justin t'a prouvé tort. Peut-être devrais-tu attendre avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Hannah rosit d'embarras alors que Justin prenait des couleurs et envoyait un sourire timide au septième année.

Cedric était toujours gentil avec tout le monde ( ou presque ) et il était toujours très protecteur envers ses cadets.

Certains adultes – invités comme professeurs-, portèrent un regard approbateur sur le jeune Diggory.

**J'étais comme vous, avant**.** Le nom de ma femme**_**, reprend-t-il d'une voix plus forte, **_**était Pénélope. Elle m'a donné deux merveilleuses filles. Nous formions une bien heureuse famille. Nous vivions dans un village comme celui-ci. Et comme Daggerhorn, le nôtre était tourmenté par un loup-garou.**

''Quelle coïncidence.

_ Chut ! Siffla un Gryffondor à son ami. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas parler pendant un film ?

_ Tout le monde parle.'' rétorqua l'autre d'un ton boudeur.

**Lors d'une pleine lune, mes amis et moi étions saouls et avions décidé de le chasser. Il ne nous était jamais venu à l'esprit que nous le trouverions mais oui ! Nous le trouvâmes.**

''C'est moi où il est en train de dicter quoi écrire à son scribe ?

_ Il écrit ses mémoires ou quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, ce type doit être vraiment égocentrique.

_ Et bien, l'histoire est faite de livres non. S'il n'y avait personne pour l'écrire, on aurait peu de souvenirs.''

**Il a découpé mon meilleur-ami en deux.**

Des murmures horrifiés retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle et Philias, un jeune loup, assez timide de la meute Greyback ravala un geignement quand il vit les regards nerveux et méfiants qu'on leur jetait.

Fort heureusement, l'Alpha Fenrir, qui avait senti sa nervosité, le rapatria contre lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

''Calme-toi, Chiot. Poudlard ne laissera rien t'arriver.''

Philias n'était pas sûr de ce qu'un château pouvait faire mais il décida de faire confiance à son alpha et se laissa aller, ronronnant doucement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le plus âgé.

**Très vite. Puis il a bondit sur moi ! **_**S'exclame-t-il en faisant sursauter Roxanne et Claude. **_**Et je l'ai** **frappé et encore frappé avec mon épée. Et soudain, il a disparu. J'avais coupé une de ses pattes supérieures. Je croyais que ça me ferait un bon souvenir de chasse alors je l'ai ramené à la maison et là j'ai trouvé... ma femme, avec un tissu ensanglanté enroulé autour de son poignet**.

Un éclat de réalisation passa sur beaucoup de visages horrifiés alors qu'ils comprenaient enfin ce qui s'était réellement passé.

''Oh mon dieu... '' chuchota lentement Susan Bones.

D'autres avaient cependant besoin d'un peu plus d'informations ou pour comprendre, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas accepté la réalité des faits.

**Lorsque j'ai ouvert mon sac, **_**dit-il en tournant autour du cercle de villageois, **_**la patte du loup-garou, n'était plus là. Ceci avait-pris sa place,**_** continue-t-il alors qu'un de ses chevaliers approche avec un coffret dans les mains pour le montrer aux résidents de Daggerhorn**_.

Une curiosité morbide s'était installée au fond d'eux et les empêcha de détourner le regard alors qu'ils regardaient le chevalier montrer une main délicate, reposant dans le coffret du Père Solomon. C'était morbide et horrifiant mais ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de l'écran. Quelques enfants et sorcier(e)s particulièrement sensibles étouffèrent un cri en voyant le membre humain.

''Pourquoi diable a-t-il conservé ça ?''

**J'ai dit à mes filles que le loup-garous avait tué leur mère... mais c'était un mensonge. C'est moi qui l'ai tué**.

''Tu parles que ça va inspirer la confiance.

_ Ça ne va peut-être pas inspiré la confiance, mais ça va les inciter à laisser ce type rester car il est prêt à tout pour tuer la bête – hip, pardon!-, le loup.''

**Quand un loup-garou meurt, il revient à sa forme humaine. Ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire loup gris, _dit-il en désignant la tête du loup._ Votre loup-garou est encore bien vivant. » **

''Gé-nial...''

* * *

_**Les villageois suivent les chevaliers et le père Solomon alors que ses hommes de main entrent dans la Taverne et posent un gros paquet sur la table au centre de la pièce. Ils posent une épée d'argent à côté alors que le Père Solomon commence à expliquer ce qu'est la Lune de Sang**_.

Le professeur Sinistra était aux anges quand elle eut un premier aperçu la reproduction du système solaire.

Elle voulait remplacer son planétarium depuis un moment mais le directeur refusait, insistant que leur budget devait servir à des causes plus importantes...

Mmph...

**« Le planétarium. La planète rouge converge avec la lune, une fois tous les treize ans. C'est le seul moment où un nouveau loup-garou peut prendre vie.**

Plusieurs enfants tournèrent la tête vers là où se trouvait la meute Greyback et ceux-ci secouèrent la tête en réponse.

''Nah, on n'a pas de Lune de Sang, nous. En tout cas, si on en a une, elle ne sert pas à ça.

_ Oh.''

**Durant la semaine de cette fameuse lune, le loup-garou peut propager sa malédiction avec une seule morsure. **

**_ Lors d'une pleine lune ordinaire_, reprend l'un des chevaliers_, la morsure de la bête vous tuera. Mais lors de la pleine lune de Sang, c'est votre âme qui sera en danger.**

''Tch. Balivernes.

_ Qui dit encore 'balivernes' à cette époque ?

_ Moi je le dis encore, ça te pose un problème ?

_ Ben -

_ Louveteaux.''

Les deux bêtas se calmèrent instantanément face au ton autoritaire de leur alpha.

**Jusqu'à ce que la Lune de Sang ne décroisse, durant ces trois jours, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité.**

**_ Nous le sommes maintenant, _l'interrompt le même villageois que plus tôt. _J'ai tué le loup-garou dans sa tanière ( ''ouais !'' ).**

**_ Oui, la caverne du Mont Grimoor. **

''Ils ne vont pas l'écouter.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.''

_**Le Père Solomon tente de les convaincre que la bête les a manipulé.**_

**_ La bête vit ici même_, raisonne-t-il, sous les regards consternés de l'assemblée,_ dans ce village... parmi vous.**

_**Les villageois jettent des regards méfiants autour d'eux. **_

''Oh parfait. Maintenant ils vont tous se soupçonner entre eux.

_ C'est probablement ce qu'il voulait, marmonna Terence.

_ Et si c'était lui le loup-garou ? Demande un Serpentard.

_ Je ne pense pas.'' contrat Miles, sans expliquer son raisonnement.

Il s'appuya seulement contre Terence et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

**_ Le vrai tueur pourrait être votre voisin, votre meilleur-ami... ou même votre femme, _continue-t-il en regardant Césaire et Suzette. _**

**_Quand Solomon ordonne à ses hommes de barricader les portes du village et d'empêcher quiconque de s'échapper, les protestations s'élèvent_. **

**_ Le loup est mort ! _Contre l'opposant à Solomon._ Ce soir, on va tous célébrer ! **

**_ Ouais ! **

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner ? Chuchota Marion Ronssard, de Beauxbâtons.

_ Probablement parce que ça va mal tourner, répondit sereinement son amie, sans quitter une seule fois l'écran des yeux.

**« Allez-y. Célébrez. On verra qui dit vrai. » **

* * *

''Oh génial. Mon mauvais pressentiment vient de tripler de volume.'' geignit Anthony Goldstein en se repliant contre lui-même.

Kevin Entwhistle grimaça et caressa maladroitement le dos de son ami afin de le calmer.

Il faut dire, Anthony avait tendance à toujours stresser; que ce soit à cause des cours, des révisions ou même des gens en général. Alors là, bien sûr... c'était encore pire !

The Wolf de Fever Ray résonna alors.

_**On a un aperçu de la Lune Rouge puis des percussions et on voit le décor animé du village. Au centre, Harry s'est joint aux autres et tourne sur lui-même au rythme des percussions,**_

Presque comme si la musique que eux entendaient (The Wolf) résonnait vraiment au village et c'était lointainement le cas ( sans la voix féminine bien sûr ).

Wayne Hopkins déglutit quand il vit le Survivant danser parmi les autres fêtards. C'est que, il faut dire qu'il était gracieux alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, autour du feu de camp. On aurait dit une sorte de célébration ritualistique. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la musique de fond qui le faisait penser ainsi.

_**Certains portent des masques. D'autres sont déjà ivres**_._** Beaucoup dansent sur la place du village. Des femmes jouaient avec des chaînes au bout desquels on avait enflammé les extrémités**_.

Terence devait le reconnaître, ça avait l'air dément. Il n'aurait pas dit non pour assister à une célébration du jour – pas celle-ci non, son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que s'alourdir alors que les minutes s'égrenaient.

''Je dois avouer, ils savent faire la fête.'' admit Michael Corner.

Beaucoup se trouvèrent à acquiescer bien que certains sang-purs traditionalistes comme Malfoy reniflèrent avec dédains.

_**Mme Lazar s'enferme chez elle et le Père Auguste se réfugie dans son église après avoir ignoré Prudence**_. _**Harry danse toujours mais l'on voit bien qu'il est n'est pas complètement détendu.**_

''C'est bien, ne baisse pas ta garde, chiot.

_ Avec le monde qu'il y a, c'est le moment rêvé pour attaquer.'' approuva un autre.

_**Peter aperçoit Harry de l'autre côté du feu. **_

**« Harry, viens danser ! » **_**s'exclament Prudence et Roxanne en attrapant le petit brun par le bras**_.

_**On le débarrasse de sa cape. / Césaire est allongé par terre, visiblement bourré et peut-être inconscient. Un autre villageois le surplombe, en le moquant et Harry s'éloigne brièvement de ses amis pour attraper une planche en bois et l'abattre sur l'homme. Après cela, il donne un léger coup de pied dans les jambes de son père pour le réveiller**_.

Ernie MacMillian grimaça alors qu'il secouait la tête. Lui et Justin échangèrent un regard sombre. De toute évidence, le père adoptif de Harry Potter avait l'habitude de la bouteille. Ça n'était pas la première fois; ils l'avaient vu à plusieurs reprises dans la 'projection' une flasque ou une choppe à la main, que ce soit à la taverne ou pendant son travail.

Ça ne les étonnait guère de le voir dans cet état.

**« Papa... » **

_**Césaire avise l'air exaspéré de Harry et lui caresse doucement la joue. **_

**« Tu es mon fils chéri... Je te prie... de me pardonner. **

**_ Ça va, rentre à la maison, allez.**

Kevin fronça distraitement les sourcils alors qu'il reposait finalement sa cuillère après avoir vidé son assiette de toute miette de gâteau au yaourt.

Il avait... Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**« Harry, je crois que Peter essaie de te rendre jaloux, _fait Prudence en regardant dans une direction bien précise. _**

_On voit alors Peter et une jeune femme danser avec une proximité presque indécente._

Indécente pour les sang-purs bien sûr. Les autres moldus présents dans la projection étaient tout aussi proches des uns des autres ou presque et les nés-moldus et autres vivant dans le monde moldu, n'étaient guère gênés ou embarrassé par cette soudaine proximité.

**Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?_ Demande-t-elle._**

_**Harry fronce les sourcils.**_

**_ Je suis davantage ennuyé que jaloux_, dit-il lentement_. **

**_ Tu veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? **_**Suggère Prudence**__._

**_ Comment ça ?_ S'enquit Harry en tournant la tête vers son ami. _**

**_ Suis-moi,**_** dit-elle en lui attrapant la main et le guidant à quelques pas de l'autre couple. **_**Danse avec moi**.

Terence afficha un léger sourire en voyant la fille entraîner le petit brun à sa suite et insister pour qu'ils dansent de la même façon que Peter et l'inconnue.

**_ Qui essaies-tu de rendre jalouse ? _S'enquit Harry alors que ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Prudence._**

**_ Henry, **_**révéla-t-elle. **_**Toi tu veux un mariage d'amour, mais moi, je veux m'assurer une vie confortable**.

C'était... compréhensible. Perturbant, pour la plupart des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés, mais compréhensible néanmoins. Telle était la nature humaine n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient avides, possédés par le désir, ce _besoin_ de posséder ce qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Miles frissonna presque face aux regards chargés de tension qu'échangeaient Harry et Peter. C'était dévorant, puissant... très intense.

_Bien sûr, Henry choisit ce moment-là pour confronter Peter mais celui-ci a tôt fait de le maîtriser. Il aurait probablement été plus loin si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps_.

_**Prudence et Rose( la partenaire de danse de Peter) échangent de regard puis pouffent de rire quand elles voient Harry suivre l'un des deux.**_

Lavander pouvait comprendre. Elle et Parvati auraient probablement réagit de la même manière. Après tout, elles avaient probablement prévu le coup. Elles avaient peut-être déjà entièrement imaginé la mise en couple de ces deux _dorks_.

Peut-être même avaient-elles orchestré la chose.

_**Harry talonne Peter alors que celui-ci s'éloigne de la place du village pour se rendre à la grange**_.

**« Pourquoi me suis-tu Harry ?**

**_ Je t'aime, Peter. »**

Terence cligna des yeux. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre garçon confesse son amour. En même temps, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le Survivant, donc c'était peut-être pour ça. Néanmoins, la réaction de l'autre mâle, Peter, en valait la peine.

En fait, c'en était presque hilarant.

**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Rose ? Elle ne te plaît même pas.**

**_ Pas besoin qu'elle me plaise pour avoir ce que je veux d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Prudence ? »_ Demande-t-il l'air de rien. _**

Charles et Gabriel Higgs jetèrent un regard amusé à leur fils quand ils l'entendirent pouffer de rire. Visiblement, lui aussi était amusé par le faux air décontracté de ce 'Peter'.

''Je parie qu'il était furieux, fit Miles, hilare.

_ Extrêmement jaloux, je n'en doute pas.'' confirma Adrian Pucey.

Marcus renifla mais refusa de prendre part au paris.

**_ Elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de Henry.**

_**Peter renifle avec amusement.**_

**_ Je lui souhaite bien de la chance**.

_**Harry parvient à lui passer devant et à le stopper en posant une main sur son torse. **_

**_ Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même, Peter ? **

''Vas-y, Harry.'' chuchotèrent Seamus et Collin, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

Ils arboraient tous deux un sourire confiant.

_**Peter attrape le poignet de Harry et désigne le bracelet qu'il porte.**_

**_ Je pourrais jamais t'offrir quelque chose comme ça.**

''Mauvaise idée.''

**_ Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de la fortune de Henry ? **

Neville secoua la tête. Il savait que le petit brun n'allait pas aimer l'argument de Peter. Après tout, il avait beau n'avoir jamais rencontré le Survivant, il suffisait de voir cette 'projection' pour se faire une idée globale de la personnalité de l'autre garçon.

**_ T'as un avenir avec lui, _le contre Peter_. Je vais pas te laisser détruire ça. **

''Comme c'est romantique.

_ Ce serait encore plus romantique si quelqu'un pensait à lui demander son avis. Depuis le début on a eu l'avis de la mère, des Lazar, même de Peter, mais personne ne demande celui de Harry.''

Blaise pouvait comprendre le courroux de Theodore.

Il savait que son ami détestait qu'on lui impose des décisions de ce genre. C'était pourquoi le père de Theo, Theodore Nott Sr n'osait jamais lui imposer ce genre de choses. Il avait décidé que c'était bien trop dangereux pour sa propre santé ( mentale et physique ).

_**Malgré tout, Peter se rapproche de Harry. Il fait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui.**_

**« C'est ma mère qui t'a convaincu, pas vrai ? » **

''Je suis sûr que sa mère a dû utiliser cet argument plusieurs fois si Harry l'a compris aussi vite.

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.''

**« Harry c'est pas moi qu - **

**_ Ne pense même pas à terminer cette phrase, _l'interrompt Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Toi et moi savons que c'est un mensonge. » **

''Huh ?

_ Donc ils savent vraiment ?

_ C'est trop chou ~ Il savait même ce qu'il allait dire.''

Fenrir se massa les tempes.

_**Peter attrape Harry et le plaque délicatement contre le mur extérieur de la grange. Les deux mâles s'observent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Peter penche la tête en avant et embrasse [enfin] Harry. **_

''ENFIN !''

On pardonnera à Seamus ce cri du cœur qui entraîna un incident embarrassant pour Malfoy fils ( il sursauta à ce cri, fit accidentellement tomber plusieurs couverts et plongea son coude dans une assiette pleine de sauce ) car beaucoup d'adolescents – et quelques adultes réticents à avouer la vérité-, se sentaient de la même façon.

À Beauxbâtons, de nombreuses filles pouvaient être vues, chuchotant avec excitation et gloussant, en compagnie de leurs camarades de Serdaigles. Personne ne remarqua que l'écran s'était temporairement gelé parce que tout le monde était trop occupé à parler entre eux.

''Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve.'' fit Terence alors qu'il regardait l'écran, on l'on voyait l'image figé de Peter embrassant Harry.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, sur ce coup-là, admit Jason Urquhart.

_ Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Jason Urquhart et Terence Higgs sont d'accord sur quelque chose ? S'exclama Lucian Bole.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard noir alors que Alec Dolohov, le neveu d'Antonin Dolohov, le célèbre langue-de-plomb et suspecté mangemort-, affichait un bref sourire amusé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le volume de bruit descendit finalement à un niveau respectable et l'écran dégela de lui-même.

_**Peter se penche un peu, sans rompre le baiser et supporte Harry sous ses cuisses alors que le petit brun enroule ses bras autour de son cou. **_

Des sifflements retentirent mais un regard sévère de McGonagall et les petits malins se calmèrent aussitôt.

Ça ne les empêcha pas d'afficher un rictus triomphant.

**« Je pourrais te dévorer... » **

''Euh... ?

_ Laisse, c'est sûrement la Coupe qui se joue encore de nous.

_ Ou alors c'est lui le loup-garou et il va tuer Harry ?

_ Ou alors c'est lui le loup-garou et il va épargner Harry parce qu'il l'aime.

_ Chut.''

_**Ils continuent à s'embrasser alors que Peter porte Harry à l'intérieur de la grange et le dépose sur la paille**_.

''C'est moi où y a un voyeur, là ?

_ C'est peut-être le loup-garou ?''

_**Ils sont seulement éclairés par un foyer allumé à quelques mètres d'eux. **_

**« Tu es toujours promis à Henry Lazar,_ murmure Peter, surplombant son compagnon. _**

**_ Pas si je ne suis plus vierge. »_ contre Harry, avec un regard suggestif. _**

Terence porta la main devant sa bouche alors qu'il étouffait un gloussement presque hystérique.

Logiquement, il savait que, ayant dix-sept ans, Harry était en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuel et, même avant, lui et pas mal de ses camarades n'étaient plus vierges donc ça n'était pas ça le problème non. Il n'y avait même pas de problème à proprement parler. À vrai dire, il était même un peu surpris d'apprendre que l'autre garçon était encore vierge.

Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, il savait que la plupart des contrats de fiançailles ( certains de ses camarades étaient sujets à ces contrats ) n'avaient pas de closes particulières sur la virginités de la fille. C'était un temps révolu et ce depuis presque un siècle déjà. Donc il était un peu surpris que cette 'close' existe là où vivait Harry. Encore plus étant donné qu'ils devaient appartenir à une classe sociale proche de celle des paysans.

Il espérait juste que la scène en question ne leur serait pas montré. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça (_ pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? Les deux mâles étaient très attractifs après tout _) mais parce que ce serait extrêmement embarrassant de voir ça dans la même pièce que des adultes, des professeurs... ses parents !

Il ne voulait juste pas.

Ses camarades étaient cependant fixés sur ce qu'ils voyaient, aussi reporta-t-il lui aussi son attention sur l'écran.

_**Peter ne le quitte pas du regard et l'embrasse à nouveau alors que sa main libre descend et glisse sous la tunique du petit brun**_.

Draco arborait des rougeurs sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il trouvait cette vision étrangement... alléchante, excitante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par des garçons et, bien qu'il admettrait volontiers que Harry et Peter étaient très séduisants, il ne s'était pas posé davantage de questions. Mais, à les voir ainsi, il devait avouer qu'il était... émoustillé.

_**Peter remonte légèrement la tunique de son partenaire et pose les lèvres sur le ventre plat de l'autre mâle, tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux. **_

Professeurs et adultes échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il était impossible de stopper la projection. Ils espéraient vraiment que ça n'irait pas plus loin sinon, ça ne deviendrait très vite très embarrassant et gênant pour tout le monde.

Même Severus rougissait un peu, au plus grand bonheur du Maître des Runes.

Quelqu'un devait cependant avoir entendu les prières des plus raisonnables et s'être senti d'humeur charitable, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour expliquer cela.

_**Henry – parce que c'était lui le voyeur impromptu-, s'apprête à intervenir quand une voix masculine retentit depuis l'étage supérieur.**_

**« Hey Peter ! Allez monte ici pour nous aider. » **

_**Fort heureusement, ils n'ont pas aperçu Harry et Peter fait discrètement sortir son partenaire. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois puis se séparent**_.

**« Hey,_ l'interpelle doucement Peter alors que Harry s'apprête à rejoindre ses amies. _Je t'aime aussi. » **

_**Harry lui adresse un sourire lumineux et les deux mâles se séparent aussitôt**_.

Terence étouffa un couinement surexcité en entendant ça mais il s'accrocha fermement au bras de Miles. Non madame, il ne couina pas. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à couiner, ah ça non. Il était du genre à conserver son calme peu importe la situation, oui madame.

Il s'était attendu à ce que l'autre garçon, Peter, soit plus borné que ça. C'était une agréable surprise.

* * *

_**Sur la place du village, les villageois dansent toujours. Roxanne enjoint Harry à marcher sur la braise, comme un rite de passage**_.

''Mais ça doit être brûlant ! s'indigna Pansy Parkinson.

_ C'est le but, réfuta George Weasley. C'est pour ça que c'est vu comme un rite de passage.''

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais se rendit compte que le rouquin ne l'avait nullement insulté et elle referma la bouche avant de hocher la tête dans sa direction.

Élèves et invités en furent bouche bée.

_**Harry porte des petits bois de cerf. **_

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser à James à cause de cela.

D'autres en revanche, pensaient qu'il était tout simplement adorable ainsi.

**_ Dis-moi, où étais-tu passé toi aussi ?_ S'enquit Roxanne, d'un ton taquin._**

''Ça m'étonne que les parents et villageois acceptent aussi facilement l'amitié inter-sexe. Ça n'était pas comme ça au moyen-âge.

_ Mais ce n'est pas notre dimension. C'est un autre univers. Certaines choses sont vouées à être différentes. On dirait presque une fusion entre le moyen-âge et notre ère moderne.'' répondit un né-moldu.

_**Harry s'esclaffe, un sourire aveuglant aux lèvres.**_

**_ Tu voudrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? **

_**Mais il perd instantanément son sourire alors qu'un sentiment de danger le prend aux tripes. Il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui. **_

Terence déglutit alors que la musique prenait un ton dangereux. Les gens commencèrent à se redresser sur leurs sièges, ayant eux aussi le changement d'humeur.

Voilà comment la soirée s'apprêtait à virer au cauchemar.

_**Il voit une ombre menaçante dans un coin et le moment d'après, le Loup surgit dans la fête avec un grognement bestial. Le loup se jette sur le 'tueur de loup' qui a insisté pour célébrer sa victoire. **_

''Ah bah c'est balo.'' fit Zacharias, alors que des cris de surprise et d'horreur retentissaient tout autour de lui.

Pour sa part, il s'y attendait et, même s'il avait un peu sursauté, il n'allait pas se laisser aller à crier ainsi.

Et l'honneur de la Maison Smith, alors ? Les fiers descendants de Helga Poufsouffle ?

_**C'est la panique la plus totale**_._** Les gens commencent à courir dans tous les sens**_.

**« Allez dans l'église, vite ! »**

_**Roxanne et Harry essaient d'échapper à la foule tout en cherchant le frère de Roxanne.**_

**_ Claude ! **

Hermione porta la main à ses lèvres. Elle était encore rouge ( de plaisir et d'embarras ) depuis la scène où ils avaient vu Harry et Peter ensemble.

C'était la panique, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de voir les choses.

_**Assis sur son cheval blanc, le Père Solomon sort son épée d'argent de son fourreau et la pointe vers la bête :**_

**« C'est maintenant que tu vas mourir ! » **

''Ça serait presque classe, s'il ne restait pas là, les bras ballants, alors que la bête se jette sur les villageois.'' remarqua Ned Noir, de Beauxbâtons.

_**Un chevalier saute du toit sur lequel il était perché et est immédiatement fauché par le loup. **_

Kevin grimaça.

**« La Bête ne peut pas entrer dans la maison de Dieu ! Courez à l'église ! » **

''C'est vrai ça ?''

Fenrir haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais essayé d'entrer dans une église lorsqu'il était dans sa forme animale donc bon, il ne pouvait pas nier ou confirmer la chose.

Il était un peu sceptique mais pourquoi pas ?

Celui qu'ils avaient pris pour Scribe s'avéra en fait être un artiste et, trop pris dans son croquis du loup, les élèves ne purent que crier d'effroi quand il fut emporté et que des éclaboussures de sang se retrouvèrent sur le carnet abandonné.

_**Claude se réfugie dans une allée. Roxanne et Harry passent dans cette même allée quelques secondes plus tard mais ne le voient pas. Sur la place, il n'y a presque plus personne. Le loup se jette sur une jeune adolescente et son corps sans vie heurte le sol enneigé. Solomon crie à ses hommes de ligoter la bête mais celle-ci est plus forte qu'eux. **_

''Peut-être que s'il aidait vraiment ses hommes, ils auraient un peu plus de chance. Pas beaucoup, mais ce serait déjà mieux.''

Miles renifla avec amusement. Terence avait commencé à se détendre depuis le début de la projection et il hésitait moins à prendre la parole face à Malfoy. Mais peut-être que ça avait aussi à voir avec la présence de ses deux papa à quelques pas de lui.

Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas peur de moquer Lord Malfoy en plein dans son visage alors, vraiment, Terence ne devrait pas avoir peur de répondre à mini Malfoy.

_**Harry et Roxanne n'ont pas pu atteindre l'église. Les deux adolescents se sont réfugiés à l'étage, sur le perron d'une maison et peuvent voir le 'combat' depuis leur refuge**_._** Le loup envoie voler ses assaillants sous les regards horrifiés des deux jeunes gens. **_

**« Il est fort.**

**_ Dieu, lui, est encore plus fort. » **

''Il ferait un bon gourou. Il a le charisme pour suffisant pour ça.

_ Nigel...

_ Quoi ? Je dis juste.''

_**La Bête s'attaque à l'un des chevaliers et ne le relâche que lorsque ses camarades l'attaquent en retour. Solomon chevauche dans sa direction, épée pointée vers le loup mais la créature se jette sur le cheval et l'homme se retrouve à terre.**_

''Tout ça pour ça...

_ Il n'est vraiment pas taillé pour les combats.

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'autrefois il a fait la guerre.

_ Je ne pense pas. Je crois toujours que c'est un charlatan.''

_**Le calme revient sur la place détruite alors que le loup s'échappe. Harry et Roxanne se remettent à courir dans les ruelles de Daggerhorn, visiblement à la recherche de Claude qu'ils savent ne pas être à l'église**_.

**« JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU ! … JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU ! Crie le Père Solomon. Votre Loup-garou est ENCORE VIVANT ! TROUVEZ-LE ! TROUVEZ-LE ! … Trouvez-le. » **

Justin pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Il a pas l'air très bien dans sa tête celui-là.

_ Mouais. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

_ Malheureusement, je doute que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on le vois.

_ On dirait un antagoniste déguisé en héros.''

_**Du côté de Harry et Roxanne, ceux-ci se savent suivis et se retrouvent à côté des abreuvoirs quand le loup atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux et approche lentement. Harry se place subtilement devant Roxanne pour la protéger des griffes de la Bête. **_

_**« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper de moi. » **_

''Huh... fit lentement Terence.

_ Je rêve... commença Fred. Ou...

_ On vient d'entendre, reprit George. Le loup...

_ Parler ?'' Termina Lee, confus.

Il y eut un bref silence puis...

''Que diable ?!''

Ça, ça venait de Billy, l'un des bêta de Fenrir.

**Harry a les yeux écarquillés.**

''Tu m'étonnes.

_ J'aurais la même réaction à sa place.

_ Moi je me serai déjà carapaté en courant.''

**_ Quoi ? Comment ? **

**_ H- Harry ?**_** Fait Roxanne, perplexe et paniquée**_.

''Je crois que seul Harry le comprend(1).''

**_ Tu me comprends, dis le loup. C'est tout ce qui compte, Harry.**

''Que diable ?

_ Comment connaît-il son nom ? S'interrogea Dean Thomas, perturbé.

_ Et bien, si c'est quelqu'un du village, ça n'est pas étonnant.'' raisonna Seamus.

_ Depuis quand es-tu la voix de la Raison ? S'enquit Neville, timide mais amusé.

_ Oi !''

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Panique Roxanne. _**

_**Le loup grogne sauvagement contre elle mais Harry se place complètement devant Roxanne pour la protéger**_.

Terence écarquilla les yeux quand le champ de vision se concentra sur l'oeil du loup et que celui-ci devint marron.

**« Tes yeux humains... chuchote Harry... brun foncé ?**

Un frisson traversa la Grande Salle alors que élèves et invités chuchotaient avec animation, essayant visiblement de lister toutes les personnes été déjà apparues à l'écran et possédant des yeux marrons.

Autant dire, ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'en sortir.

**_ Je te connais bien, Harry. » **

_**Une scène se forme à l'intérieur de l'oeil du loup.**_

Terence hoqueta de stupeur. C'était très ingénieux et très bien fait, il devait le reconnaître.

On voit un paysage enneigé dans les montagnes. Et on voit Harry, vêtu de sa longue cape rouge sang, gravissant la montagne, en compagnie d'un homme dont on ne voit guère le visage.

**« Tu rêves de quitter ce village. Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici. » **

Hannah hoqueta.

''C'est Peter, pas vrai ?''

Justin fronça les sourcils. Il voulait dire qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais connaissant Hannah, elle allait juste l'attaquer une fois de plus. Il vit le regard sympathique que lui adressait Susan. Bien que Hannah soit sa meilleure-amie, Susan avait toujours dit à Justin qu'il devrait parler de l'attitude de Hannah envers lui à un professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais fait bien que Susan ait fermement insisté.

**_ Toi et moi, on n'est pareil. **

''Ce n'est pas vrai, ça.''

**_ Non, vous êtes un meurtrier.**

**_ Tu as déjà tué toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

''Quoi ?!''

Les plus crédules se hâtèrent de formuler des hypothèses, transformant le Survivant en futur mage noir et ils se trouvèrent bien bête et honteux quand la suite arriva.

**Qu'est-il arrivé au lapin, Harry ?**

**_ Le – Le lapin ? **

**_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**_ Je... Je l'ai tué..., _répond Harry, les yeux humides._**

On jeta un regard plat aux sorciers qui s'étaient empressés de dépeindre Harry Potter comme un meurtrier sans scrupules.

Ceux-ci rougirent d'autant plus et décidèrent de se faire petit.

**_ Je sais, alors viens avec moi. **

**_ Non.**

''Il a du cran le gamin.

_ Je pense pas que y ait beaucoup de gens qui soient capable de refuser une proposition d'un loup-garou complètement transformé, comme ça, aussi calmement.''

**_ Alors les rues de ce village seront noyées de sang. À commencer par le sien ! _Grogne-t-il en tournant la tête vers Roxanne ( on entend le cri du père Solomon ). _**

**_ Le père Solomon vous tuera. **

**_ Le Père Solomon mourra comme les autres**. **Je reviendrai te voir avant que la Lune de Sang ne décroisse !**

''Pourquoi est-il aussi obsédé par Harry ?'' s'enquit Astoria Greengrass, confuse et intriguée.

_**Solomon et plusieurs de ses hommes débarquent alors et le Loup saute par-dessus les deux adolescents avant de s'échapper hors de vue**_.

Miles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si inquiet pour le Survivant. Ça n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait personnellement, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi était-il inquiet pour le gamin ( gamin qui avait le même âge que lui ) ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, vraiment.

_**Les deux jeunes gens sont escortés vers l'église par des chevaliers armés alors que d'autres hommes patrouillent aux alentours. **_

**« Tu – Tu as parlé avec la Bête ?_ Chuchote Roxanne, faisant bien attention à ne pas être entendue._**

**_ Non, c'est elle qui nous a parlé.**

**_ Non. Non, elle grognait_, réfute la rousse. _Mais attends... tu l'as entendu te parler ?**

''Uh-Oh.

_ Elle ne dira rien. Harry est son meilleur-ami.''

**_ Ils m'accuseront de sorcellerie, je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne,_ la supplie Harry. _**

**_ Bien sûr que non**.

_**Les deux adolescents sont enfermés dans l'église avec le reste des villageois malgré leurs protestations**_.

''Donc... ils n'ont pas retrouvé Simplet ?

_ Sois gentil, Zacharias.

_ Pardon.''

* * *

**« Je n'ai jamais vu de bête aussi forte que ça. Ce doit être le résultat d'une très longue lignée pour être aussi incroyablement puissante**_, __**commente le Père Solomon le lendemain, alors qu'ils évaluent les dégâts**_**. Car chaque génération est plus puissante que celle d'avant.**

Fenrir haussa un sourcil. Ça n'était pas forcément faux comme raisonnement, mais pas forcément vrai non plus.

**Nous devrons la découvrir alors qu'elle a sa forme humaine. **

**_ Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.**

**_ Il lui a fallu être vraiment très maligne pour survivre aussi longtemps. Regardez bien partout, dit-il en haussant le ton pour être entendu. Le moindre signe_, dit-il avant de regarder Harry, presque amusé, _une forme d'isolement.**

''Est-ce qu'il soupçonne Harry ?

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas honnêtement.''

**,de la sorcellerie... de la Magie noire... _dit-il en regardant ensuite Mme Lazar, avant de porter son attention sur Peter_, des comportements anormaux,**

''En fait il soupçonne tout le monde quoi, maugréa Cho Chang.

_ C'est pas plus mal, fit Stephen Corner. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.''

Cho lui adressa un regard infiniment hautain qui fit rouler des yeux les quatrième années.

**,des odeurs... bizarres. Vos chaumières seront fouillées, vos moindres secrets mis en lumière. Si vous êtes innocents, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. **

''Ouais... C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.''

**Mais si vous êtes coupable, je jure par le Seigneur tout puissant ! Que vous serez détruit.**

_**Dans le silence qui suit, un bruit attire l'attention et l'un des chevaliers se précipite dans une direction précise.**_

**« Il est encore en vie ! _s'exclame-t-il en s'agenouillant au près d'un homme noir lui ressemblant_. Apportez-moi de l'eau ! »**

_**Harry se précipite au puis, un sceau dans les bras puis s'agenouille aux côté des deux frères avant d'essorer un linge trempé pour le poser sur la blessure de l'homme à peine conscient**_.

_**Le Père Solomon tend la main vers l'un de ses hommes.**_

Terence déglutit et fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'homme en question dégainer l'épée hors de son fourreau et la tendre à Solomon.

''Est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire... ?'' murmura-t-il lentement, incrédule.

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit quand le chevalier – le frère/proche du blessé leva les yeux vers Solomon en le voyant, épée en main.

**« Nous sommes obligés... C'est une pleine Lune de Sa - **

**_ Cet homme est mon frère ! »_ s'exclame le chevalier en se relevant, laissant Harry à terre s'occuper seul du blessé_. **

_**L'homme l'ignore et tue l'homme à terre, sous les cris des villageois, le regard trahi des deux frères et le visage pâle de Harry**_.

Les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles poussèrent un léger cri ou hoquetèrent mais en règle général, personne ne fut malade.

**« UN HOMME MORDU, crie soudain Solomon, EST UN HOMME DAMNÉ ! »**

Les loups-garous grognèrent sourdement en entendant cela. Étonnamment, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Leur surprise devait être évidente sur leurs visages puisque certains élèves gloussèrent en les regardant. L'un d'entre eux murmura même à son camarade qu'ils étaient 'adorables'. ADORABLE, quoi ! Ils n'étaient pas adorables.

_**Le Père Solomon serre brièvement le bras de chevalier, peut-être signe de réconfort, puis rend son épée à un autre et quitte le rassemblement sous les regards méfiants des villageois**_._** Harry et Peter échangent un profond regard puis Harry se retire chez lui**_._** Peter le suit rapidement**_.

**« Harry, ouvre la porte. » **

**_Harry ouvre le judas, mais pas la porte_. **

''Il est méfiant.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut dire, Peter fait un bon suspect.

_ Et le Père Solomon a réussi à rendre tout le monde méfiant avec ses propos.

_ Tu crois que c'est Peter le loup ?

_ … J'sais pas...''

**_ Nous sommes tous en danger, poursuit Peter, contre la porte. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. Partons ensemble,**_** dit-il avant de répéter plus bas. **_**Partons ensemble. **

_**Les deux mâles se regardent fixement puis Harry lui tourne le dos, s'appuyant contre le mur alors que la voix du loup-garou se fait entendre à nouveau.**_

**[ Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici. ] **

Les élèves échangèrent des regards nerveux et appréhensifs. Beaucoup semblaient penser que Peter était effectivement le loup et n'hésitaient pas à le dire à voix haute. Quelques uns cependant étaient suspicieux et préféraient attendre d'avoir plus d'informations.

C'était juste trop facile.

''Mais réfléchis. Si c'est pas lui, ce serait qui ?

_ Ben justement, ça pourrait n'importe qui.''

**_ Fais ton bagage. On doit partir tout de suite**.

**_ Je ne peux pas partir, Peter. **

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Pas tant que le loup continuera de faire des victimes dans le village**.** Pardonne-moi. **

_**Harry referme le judas et s'éloigne lentement à reculons, avec un soupir las**_.

''Aw ~ Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais j'aurai préféré qu'ils partent maintenant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, maugréa Anthony Goldstein.

_ Oui... moi aussi.'' admit Kevin Entwhistle en jetant un bref regard à son meilleur-ami.

Tout le monde sursauta quand, _**en se retournant, Harry se retrouve face à un tas de fourrure... qui s'avère fort heureusement cacher sa grand-mère, qui étale la fourrure sur le lit. **_

''Oh Merlin... J'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque...'' murmura Marietta Edgecombe.

Cho Chang roula des yeux mais approuva intérieurement.

Elle aussi avait bien failli avoir une crase cardiaque. Et elle n'était même pas cardiaque !

On réalise alors que Suzette, la mère de Harry, est allongée, inconsciente.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? _S'enquiert Harry en s'approchant du lit. _**

**_ Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas_, répond sa grand-mère en retirant un linge humide du visage de Suzette._**

Terence ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise quand il vit la gigantesque griffure qui traversait dorénavant le côté droit du visage de la femme.

''Ça ne répond pas exactement à la question.'' marmonna Miles Bletchley, assis juste à côté de lui, presque adossé contre lui.

**Le loup l'a griffé. Ce n'est pas une morsure. Soulève sa tête, Harry. »**

Terence laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu.

_**Harry s'exécute alors que Mère-grand offre un verre d'eau à Suzette en lui disant de boire**_. _**C'est alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers Harry. **_

Jason Urquhart hoqueta de surprise quand il vit les yeux marrons foncés de la vieille femme. Oh. Oh Salazar !

''Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? Demanda lentement Graham Montague.

_ Ça veut dire qu'elle est suspecte mais rien ne prouve que c'est elle le loup-garou.'' remarqua presque nonchalamment Cassius Warrington.

_**Harry et sa grand-mère se retirent dans un coin de la maison mais Harry est comme absent.**_

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _finit par demander Mère-grand._ Chéri ? **

**_ Le loup-garou... _dit lentement Harry._ Il m'a parlé. »**

''Est-ce que c'est sage de le lui avoir dit ?

_ Il n'aurait pas pu tout garder pour lui, de toute façon.

_ Et même si c'est sa grand-mère le loup, la créature le veut vivant donc bon...''

_**Mère-Grand a l'air choquée.**_

''Soit elle est très bonne actrice, soit elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.''

**« Et tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?**

**_ Oui,_ répond Harry. _C'était très clair,_ dit-il sans quitter sa grand-mère des yeux. _**

**_ Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi ? _S'enquiert la vieille femme en avançant vers Harry à mesure que celui-ci recule._**

''C'est bien, ne la laisse pas dépasser le périmètre de sécurité.

_ Le périmètre de sécurité ?''

**_ Il n'y a que Roxanne qui sait mais elle ne le dira à personne.**

Fenrir n'en était pas si sûr. Sûr, cette Roxanne devait être la meilleure-amie du chiot, mais il y avait différent moyens de faire parler une personne, de les encourager à trahir un être proche.

Le petit ne savait juste pas encore ça et Fenrir espérait honnêtement qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'apprendre.

**Elle ne m'en parlera même plus**.

**_ Il a choisi de te laisser la vie sauve. **

**_ Je crois qu'il me veut vivant. **

''Oui, je crois auss – oï ne me frappe pas.

_ Alors parle moins fort.''

_**Mère-Grand ouvre tout à coup les volets intérieurs, surprenant Harry. Les deux se regardent pendant un instant puis la femme prend Harry dans ses bras. C'est alors que Suzette commence à gémir de douleur et Harry annonce qu'il va changer l'eau**_. _**On apprend que Claude n'est toujours pas rentré.**_

Terence fronça les sourcils quand il vit la façon dont 'Roxanne' évita même de regarder Harry tout court.

Harry avait beau pensé que son amie ne parlerait pas, Terence, lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr.

_**Quelque chose observe Harry puis se précipite sur lui. **_

Miles laissa échapper un souffle quand il vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Henry.

**« Je t'ai vu avec Peter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi... de cette façon.**

''Je me sens quand même un peu mal pour Henry... le pauvre.'' chuchota Lavander, à Parvati.

**Je ne vais pas te forcer à te marier avec moi. Je vais mettre fin à la promesse de mariage. **

_**Harry se redresse lentement et les deux se regardent dans les yeux, puis le petit brun lui rend le bracelet que l'autre mâle lui avait offert.**_

**« Je suis désolé, Henry. » **

_**Les deux se fixent quelques secondes en silence puis Henry hoche la tête et ils se séparent.**_

''Ça ne s'est... pas trop mal passé, compte tenu des circonstances, commenta Theo Nott.

_ Oui. Je m'attendais à pire.'' avoua Blaise.

_**Toutes les maisons sont en train d'être fouillées quand des chevaliers annoncent qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un qui se cachait dans la tour. Il s'agit de Claude**_.

''Oh non !''

**« Mon frère ! **

**_ Que quelqu'un le fasse descendre ! _Ordonne Solomon._**

**_ Ce n'est pas lui le loup ! Le défend Harry.**

''Vas-y Harry !

_ Il ne peut pas vraiment le défendre, commenta Zach.

_ On s'en fiche.''

_**Rien de ce qu'ils disent ne fait changer d'avis le père Solomon. Claude est enfermé de force dans l'éléphant géant**_.

Terence écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il vit le feu sous l'éléphant et comprit ce qu'était en réalité cette 'drôle d'invention'.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un four !?

Les nés-moldus qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé cela s'étranglèrent d'horreur alors que les sang-purs étaient, pour la plupart, juste confus.

Même certains langues-de-plombs avaient l'air perturbés, bien que c'était difficile à dire à cause de la capuche sombre qui cachait la moitié supérieure de leurs visages.

_**Le Père Auguste est horrifié.**_

**« Les romains ont inventé ça, explique le Père Solomon. Un système ingénieux pour extirper la vérité. »**

''Un instrument de torture.'' cracha George Weasley.

_**Le Père Auguste tente d'expliquer que l'adolescent est terrifié et peut à peine parler mais l'autre répond que l'enfant chante son amour pour Satan.**_

''Idiot.''

**« On fait cela pour le bien du peuple.**

**_ Qui y a-t-il de bien en cela ?**

''C'est comme le Plus Grand Bien de Grindelwald.''

Quelques uns virent Dumbledore se tendre à cela.

**_ J'ai tué ma propre femme pour protéger mes enfants.**

''Qui peut affirmer qu'elle aurait attaqué ses enfants ? Si elle a attaqué son mari et ses amis c'est parce qu'ils l'ont chassé.

_ Oui mais... leur village était en proie aux attaques de loup-garou.

_ … Oh... okay.''

**Notre façon de vouloir plaire à Dieu comporte quelques certains défauts... Il vous faut avoir de bonnes tripes pour y survivre.**

''Ou un cœur de pierre.'' maugréa Nigel Wolpert.

Quelques Gryffondors lui tapèrent dans le dos en guise de réconfort et il retrouva un petit sourire malgré ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

Les cris du jeune Claude firent frémir Terence alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la fumée s'échappant de la trompe de l'éléphant. C'était un véritable instrument de torture.

Miles, qui avait bien entendu vu sa réaction, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et refusa de le lâcher même après que Terence lui eût adressé un petit sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

''Ew, c'est dégoûtant !''

Justin frémit d'horreur alors qu'il regardait deux mains aux ongles d'argent triturer une... sorte de viande... crue ?

''Ew je peux pas voir ça.''

_**Il s'agit du Père Solomon. Celui-ci est interrompu dans son dîner par son chevalier ( **celui dont le frère a été tué **) suivi de Roxanne. **_

Fenrir ferma les yeux.

''Elle va vendre le Chiot.'' lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

On lui jeta un regard de biais. Certains sursautèrent, ayant apparemment oublié sa présence puisqu'il avait été étonnamment calme tout au long de la projection.

D'autres acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins de réticence. Ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qui arriverait si la jeune femme vendait le Survivant.

Dean Thomas grimaça alors que Roxanne essayait de convaincre le chasseur de surnaturel qu'elle avait des choses à lui offrir. Il savait que pendant une longue période de l'histoire, cette pratique était courante mais il avait tendance à l'oublier. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de choses était encore pratiqué au grand jour, pas vrai ?

**« Je vous en prie ! J'ai une autre information...**

''Non...

_ Elle va pas faire ça...''

**Relâchez mon frère et... Je vous donnerai le nom d'un sorcier. **

''Si...

_ J'arrive pas à le croire ! La garce !

_ Elle fait ça pour son frère ! La défendit Hermione. Je reconnais que je n'aime pas ça, mais elle doit penser à son frère.''

**_ Et bien ça, **_**répond Solomon en s'approchant de la jeune femme**_**. C'est vraiment passionnant**.

* * *

_**Gros plan sur des mains menottées et enchaînées. Un jeune homme visiblement, vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une tunique.**_

Terence savait que c'était Harry avant même que le plan de ne s'élargissent. Il avait porté ce genre de vêtements tout au long de la projection. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui et, au vu des cris d'indignations qui explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir deviné.

_**Harry est pâle, encadrés par deux hommes de mains de Solomon.**_

**_ Dis-leur, ce que tu m'as dit,_ retentit la voix de ce dernier. _**

_**Roxanne sanglote alors qu'elle prend la parole.**_

''C'est ça, pleurniche.

_ Zach !

_ Quoi ? Okay, elle fait ça pour son frère, mais elle a quand même vendu son meilleur-ami tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait.''

**_ Il peut grimper sur les arbres les plus hauts... il a toujours été le plus rapide, même étant enfants... Il... Il porte du rouge... la couleur du diable. **

Hermione roula des yeux alors que le chevalier montrait la fameuse cape.

**_ Ça n'a aucun sens,_ proteste la grand-mère de Harry. _C'est moi qui la lui ai confectionné. **

_**Elle est interrompu quand un homme la menace avec son épée. **_

**_ Et il sait parler au loup-garou. Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux.**

_**Les villageois s'agitent en entendant ça**_.

Lavander et Parvati grimacèrent. Oh, elles comprenaient parfaitement les raisons derrière les actions de Roxanne mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiètes pour le petit brun. Était-ce pour cela que la Coupe leur projetait ces événements au lieu d'invoquer Harry ? Parce qu'il avait condamné à mort pour sorcellerie ?

Était-il même en vie ? Non... il devait être vivant. Il devait être en vie et vivre heureux avec son bûcheron rebelle.

_**Harry ne dit rien, comme s'il se sait condamné quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Roxanne est en larmes.**_

Zach grimaça mais ne rien cette fois-ci. Cette fille ne valait pas la peine qu'il fasse face à la colère de Susan Bones.

**« Est-ce que vous niez ?**

**_ … Non. » **

Fenrir inclina la tête en avant. Il devait l'avouer, le Chiot avait du courage; il n'avait même pas courbé l'échine. Il en connaissait, des adultes, qui auraient craqué et supplié, ou juste pleinement nié tout en sachant pertinemment que tout les accusait.

Le petit, encore un gamin, un louveteau, vraiment, avait regardé ce foutu chasseur droit des les yeux et avait fait face aux charges dont on l'accusait, sans rien démentir.

**« Et quelle était la nature de cette conversation ?**

**_ … Il a promis de laisser Daggerhorn en paix si j'acceptais de partir avec lui. **

**_ Le loup est un habitant de ce village qui vous veut, Harry. Savez-vous qui se peut être ? J'y penserai bien fort, si j'étais vous. **

''Tu vois pas qu'il ne sait rien, abruti ?

_ Kevin, il ne peut pas t'entendre... mais les profs, eux, ils peuvent.

_ … Oups.

_ Langage Mr Entwhistle. 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

_ Oh zut.''

**Dîtes-moi. Dîtes-moi qui c'est. Donnez-moi un nom**.

Harry n'a pas de réponse à donner. Le Père Solomon l'attrape brusquement et le retourne pour le forcer à faire face à l'assemblée.

**« Il veut ce garçon et pas vous. Vous voulez sauver votre peau, alors donnez-lui ce qu'il veut, _dit-il en poussant Harry vers l'un de ses hommes._**

**_ C'est un sacrifice humain !_ S'indigne Henry._**

Terence avait l'air malade, songea Miles avec inquiétude alors qu'il traçait de léger cercles rassurant dans le dos du garçon.

L'autre adolescent lui adressa un sourire tremblant mais ne dit pas un mot.

**Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.**

**_ Nous avons tous fait des sacrifices_, intervint Mme Lazar en attrapant le bras de son fils._**

''Je ne sais pas si elle parle en la faveur de Harry... ou contre lui.''

Au vu de la façon dont Henry s'empressa de se défaire de son emprise, c'était plutôt contre Harry.

''Quelle vieille mégère.'' marmotta Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

_**Henry vient trouver Peter, sur le passage entre deux deux maisons.**_

**« Je le croyais important pour toi.**

''Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vont encore se battre ? Harry est en danger !''

**_ Oui, il l'est ! Il l'est,_ répète-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les gardes en dessous-d'eux_. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises, _admit-il finalement_. **

''Tu crois qu'il a un plan ?'' chuchota Miles à l'oreille de Terence.

Le concerné se rencogna contre lui et hocha la tête.

_ Je pense, oui.

**« Tu veux tenter de la sauver ? Demande Henry, incrédule avant de reprendre lentement, sans le regarder. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.**

**_ J'suis pas si désespéré.**

''Ravale ta fierté !

**_ Oh vraiment ? Alors quel est ton plan, hein ? Tu vois, tu n'en as pas de plan... Écoutes, tu as vu ces cadenas ? J'ai un établi et plein d'outils. Tu as besoin de moi. **

**_ … D'accord, _approuve finalement Peter._ Je suis partant mais si t'es le loup... j'vais te décapiter.**

''Je sens toujours l'air de compétition entre eux.

_ Bah, ça ne va pas disparaître en un jour, même si on sait tous qui Harry a choisi.''

**_ Et moi je ferais la même chose,_ répond Henry. _**

**_ Ça me va. » _approuve Peter, un léger rictus approbateur aux lèvres. _**

''… Sérieusement... ?

_ Les garçons... Je les comprendrais jamais.

_ Laisse, c'est un truc de gars.

_ Je suis un gars !''

_**En-dessous, Roxanne rejoint le chevalier/capitaine.**_

**« Où est mon frère ? Père Solomon m'a dit que vous le relâcheriez.**

**_ On l'a fait. » **

_**Il la guide vers la tour où ils avaient trouvé Claude plus tôt.**_

Parvati posa sa main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

''Est-ce qu'il est... mort ?'' demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils regardaient tous Roxanne s'agenouiller auprès de son frère et essayer de le réveiller.

Justin hocha lentement la tête.

''Je crois bien... il a bien dû passer la nuit dans cet engin de torture.''

Hannah Abbott ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement quelque chose mais avisa le regard sévère que lui envoya Cedric et décida bien sagement de garder la bouche fermée.

* * *

_**Harry est assis dans sa cellule quand sa grand-mère vient lui rendre visite**_.

''… C'est encore plus petit que les cellule d'Azkaban.

_ Parce que tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, les cellules d'Azkaban ?

_ En fait oui.

_ Huh ?''

**« Grand-mère !**

**_ Du pain, une couverture, tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » **

_**Harry recule un peu pour lui montrer sa botte.**_

Terence pencha la tête sur le côté. Y avait-t-il une sorte de holster à l'intérieur de sa botte ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir.

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce couteau. Nous devons trouver le loup -**

**_ Avant le coucher du soleil. **

**_ Écoute, le loup te veut toi mais pourtant il a tué ta sœur. **

**_ Non, je l'ignorais, mais Lucie était amoureuse de Henry. Les filles pensaient qu'elle avait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle s'est donné au loup**.

_ Non, Lucie n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais elle a peut-être répondu aux avances que Henry lui a faite.

''Je croyais que Henry n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry ?

_ Si la grand-mère est le loup-garou, elle essaie peut-être de faire accuser Henry.

_ Urgh, tout devient si compliqué. Chaque fois que je pense me rapprocher de la vérité, je m'en éloigne un peu plus.''

_**Un garde force la grand-mère à partir**_.

**« Assurez-vous qu'il ait ceci. » **

''Oi !'' grognèrent plusieurs élèves quand ils virent le garde manger la pomme. Fort heureusement, la grand-mère semblait du même avis puisqu'elle força l'homme à relâcher le fruit.

''Je l'aime bien, même si elle me fait un peu flipper.'' admit Fred Weasley.

_**Peter se dirige vers Césaire après avoir rempli un tonneau avec de l'alcool. **_

''Huh ?'' fit Nigel, perplexe.

**« Césaire. »**

_**L'homme se redresse et Peter jette un coup d'oeil autour d'eux avant de lui adresser la parole :**_

**« Je vais sauver votre fils et après, je voudrais l'épouser.**

De nombreuses gloussèrent en entendant cela et même quelques garçons furent entendus dans le tas.

Aw c'était adorable.

**J'aimerai votre bénédiction mais je peux aussi m'en passer. »**

''Yeah ! Ça c'est un homme, un vrai !'' approuva Mérédith Wolpert, la sœur aînée et rebelle de Nigel.

Nigel couvrit son visage, embarrassé par les actions et paroles de sa sœur, même s'il approuvait intérieurement.

_**Césaire le contemple en silence pendant quelques secondes puis le prend dans ses bras et le tape dans le dos.**_

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » **_**chuchote-t-il**_.

* * *

1/ _Ça me rappelle quand Harry était le seul à comprendre le Basilic._

_La dernière partie sera publiée entre le 24 décembre et le 1 janvier, si tout se passe bien. Pour celles qui suivent mon twitter, je préviendrais si je publie ou si j'ai du retard. _

* * *

**Publié le : 06 décembre 2019 **


	10. Watching04: Little Red Harry x Peter III

Regular X – Crossover

**Fandoms :** Harry Potter [ J. K. Rowling ] + Red Riding Hood 2011 [ Hardwicke ]

**Disclaimer :** I do **not** own Harry Potter nor Red Riding Hood and I don't make money out of this fanfiction.

**Catégorie : M/M ~ **Yaoi/Slash

**Pairing :**** Peter/Harry Potter**

**Note : Mild Bashing!**Hannah Abbott - Implied Albus Dumbledore Bashing

**Reprise :**** 1:02:46 mn**

**Passages du film – **_**passages ajoutés **_

**Mots : ~ 15,000**

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood – Part III**

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » **

_**Peter chuchote quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de Césaire**_.

Lavander pouvait être vue priant pour que leur plan fonctionne et qu'ils parviennent à libérer Harry. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas le voir au bûcher... ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que Solomon avait prévu pour Harry.

_**À la forge, Henry prépare ses outils**_.

**« On est fermé. » _dit-il quand quelqu'un s'apprête à entrer. _**

_**Il s'agit de la grand-mère de Harry**_.

**_ Bonjour, Henry. Je t'ai apporté des biscuits.**

_**Henry la remercie et la femme l'enlace brièvement. **_

**_ Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris la parole ce matin. Goûte-les**.

Antonin Dolohov jeta un coup d'oeil à Fenrir et haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard concentré du loup-garou.

Que se passait-il ? Était-il passé à côté de quelque chose ?

Son instinct lui disait qu'aucune des deux personnes présentes à l'écran n'était le loup, mais alors quoi ? De quoi était-il donc passé à côté ?

**Oui, c'était vraiment courageux de ta part. **

**_ J'ai dit ce que je pensais.**

**_ Tu sais, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es plus obligé de défendre Harry.**

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?''

**Tu n'es plus fiancé avec lui.**

''Oh, c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire.

_ C'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus fiancés qu'il ne peut pas le défendre malgré tout.''

**_ Il est amoureux d'un autre personne**. **Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne représente rien pour moi.**

**_ J'imagine que Lucie avait ce genre de sentiment pour toi.**

**_ Elle n'avait qu'un béguin pour moi**.

**_ Oh plus qu'un béguin. Je crois qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, même accepter de te voir pendant une nuit de pleine lune si tu lui avais demandé. **

''Attends... commença Cedric.

_ Est-ce qu'elle est en train de le soupçonner ?

_ Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Le loup a tué son père !

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un enfant tue un parent ou l'inverse.

_Ou l'inverse... _

Antonin se redressa subitement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait même pas pris la peine de soupçonner cette personne avant. Ça n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça maintenant qu'il prenait en compte certains détails apporté par le visionnage. Il croisa le regard de Fenrir et haussa un sourcil. L'autre lui renvoya un rictus narquois.

Ils avaient tous deux portés leurs soupçons sur une même personne. Et, bien sûr, Fenrir avait déjà soupçonné cette personne depuis quelques minutes déjà. Peut-être même plus, qui sait.

_**Les deux s'observent en silence.**_

**« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Vous croyez que c'est moi le loup ? Vous m'accusez de meurtre ?! _Chuchote-t-il furieusement._**

**_ Je ne t'accuse d'absolument rien, _réfute la femme en se rapprochant de lui. _Je veux juste découvrir la vérité. **

_**C'est à ce moment-là que Henry prend une profonde inspiration et quelque chose... clique dans son esprit. **_

Antonin se pencha en avant.

**_ C'est vous... _réalise-t-il._ Mon dieu, c'est vous. **

''Attend, quoi – vraiment ? s'étonna Terry Boot, confus. Je ne pensais pas -

_ Rien n'est moins sûr, contra Dunstan, de Serdaigle.

_ Mais si c'est pas elle, c'est qui ? Questionna Neville.

_ Ah, ça, c'est la question à 1 Million.

_ C'est une personne à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas.'' leur parvint une voix rêveuse.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Luna Lovegood. Certains Serdaigles et autres reniflèrent avec dédain mais les adultes la prirent considération.

Fenrir Greyback aboya de rire.

''Tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit pas vrai ?'' l'interrogea-t-il, au grand choc de tous.

Luna lui répondit par un doux sourire pour lui et sa meute.

Cho Chang refusa d'y croire. Y avait pas moyen que Looney sache avant elle. La 'Looney' en question, se pencha vers Antonin Dolohov, lequel était assis en compagnie de Mme Bones et plusieurs de leurs collègues ( personne ne savait comment Luna avait réussi à se retrouver assise à la table des invités sans que personne ne la remarque ) :

« Le loup provient d'une très longue lignée, dit-elle d'un ton serein. Et il voudra offrir sa morsure à sa descendance. Le meurtre de Lucie était la première attaque mortelle sur un humain en une vingtaine d'année. Ça devait être personnel. »

Ces propos firent réfléchir les invités. Ils étaient certains que Mlle Lovegood savait qui était le loup mais même avec ses indices, peu réalisèrent ce qu'elle avait réellement dit et peu comprirent qui était le loup-garou et même alors, certains, en pensant au mot 'descendance' songèrent à la grand-mère et la suspectèrent.

**_ Je peux le sentir sur vous**.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux sentir sur moi ? _Se moque la vieille femme_. **

**_ La nuit où mon père est décédé, l'odeur du loup m'a envahi. C'était une odeur de musque. Et je sens la même odeur sur vous, maintenant là. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes seule dans cette chaumière, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Comme la nuit où Lucie a été tuée**.** Vous l'ignorez n'est-ce pas ? **

Wayne Hopkins se pencha inconsciemment en avant alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux. Il houspilla Hannah Abbott quand cette dernière rabroua bruyamment Justin.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! siffla-t-il. Personne n'en a rien à foutre de ton amour propre blessé, Abbott. Alors ferme-la cinq minutes, histoire qu'on puisse entendre le reste de la projection et que Merlin t'aide si tu attaques encore Justin dans la foulée parce que je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu mais aucun adulte ne le reprit.

Diggory lui adressa un regard approbateur, de même que la plupart de ses aînés de Poufsouffle et Justin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de rougir de plaisir.

Wayne rosit et détourna les yeux quand il vit le sourire reconnaissant que lui adressait son meilleur-ami.

**« Je sais ce que tu fais, _dit la mère-grand en partant._ Mais je ne te laisserai pas me mettre ça sur le dos, mon garçon. »**

''Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes âgées prennent cette mauvaise habitude d'appeler les jeunes 'mon garçon' ? C'est perturbant, sérieux.'' fit un Gryffondor de troisième année.

Madame Bones ne manqua pas le regard suspicieux que le gamin adressa à Dumbledore, lequel était assis sur son trône.

_**Henry la regarde partir avec méfiance. La femme observe Peter, lequel s'affaire dehors puis elle hume l'air et pivote dans une direction inconnue. Un éclat de peur et de réalisation passe dans ses yeux et elle se hâte à l'extérieur du village**_.

''Donc... peut-être que ça n'est pas elle le loup mais que, comme Luna, elle a compris qui est le loup, raisonna Roger Davis.

_ Je t'en prie, se moqua Cho Chang. Comme si Looney avait vraiment compris quoi que ce soit.

_ Miss Chang, quinze points en moins pour Serdaigle. Vous viendrez me voir demain matin.'', intervint Flitwick, le regard sévère.

Cho déglutit faiblement. Elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire reprendre ainsi en public. Elle avisa le regard de son père, l'ambassadeur de Chine et rosit d'embarras. Elle était sûre de recevoir un sermon digne de ce nom à la fin de la soirée.

_**De retour chez elle, la grand-mère s'agenouille devant son coffre et l'ouvre en grand.**_

''… Quoi ?

_ On ne le saura pas.''

_**Peter et Césaire échangent un regard. Césaire hoche discrètement la tête, avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa gourde remplie d'alcool et se redresse. En se redressant, il débouche **__**accidentellement**__** le tonneau qui repose dans la brouette. Quand il la pousse, une traînée d'alcool est dispersée dans la neige mais Césaire est vite arrêté par des chevaliers qui ont reçu pour ordre de garder un œil sur la famille proche du prisonnier**_.

''Oh non.'' geignit Michael Corner en laissant tomber sa tête sur la surface dure de la table.

Les jumeaux Weasley maugréèrent sombrement et Ginny Weasley fut vue fronçant les sourcils. Harry Potter devait être encore en vie. Le professeur Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de ramener Harry là où il appartenait et après ça, il tomberait dans ses bras. Ginny serait parfaite pour lui; elle lui ferait vite oublier ce mauvais garçon et l'écouterait quand Harry narrerait ce qui avait dû être une terrible épreuve dans cet horrible endroit.

_**La cellule de Harry est ouverte et le petit brun en sort. Le Père Solomon l'attend, sa cape rouge dans les bras. Il l'aide à l'enfiler. **_

**« Il est temps d'enfiler votre robe d'aguicheuse. » **

''Huh ?''

_**Ses mains s'attardent dans la longue chevelure du petit brun puis elles descendent dans son dos.**_

''Oï ! Retire tes sales pattes !'' grogna Seamus Finnigan.

Personne ne songea à le reprendre ou même à le réprimander. Minerva semblait avoir avalé un citron et bon nombre d'adultes affichaient un air révulsé face aux actions du chasseur.

Les élèves n'étaient pas mieux. Les plus jeunes étaient ( pour la plupart ) fort heureusement trop naïfs pour se rendre compte que le Père Solomon s'égarait dans ses touches mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres étudiants qui étaient on ne peut plus dégoûtés.

_**Ils lui remettent ses chaînes et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir, un garde fait entrer Césaire.**_

**« Harry. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous protéger... toi et Lucie. »**

Pendant un bref instant, Luna perdit son air rêveur.

Chacun avait sa façon de protéger ses enfants. Certains utilisaient des moyens... peu orthodoxes et douteux.

_**Harry lui offre un petit sourire rassurant.**_

**« Je sais, papa. Tu nous as appris à être forts. » **

''Ça, il l'est.'' approuva Vector, approbateur.

_**Ils font alors sortir Harry de sa prison. Le capitaine sort de la tour, un casque étrange dans les mains. On voit alors Harry, portant le masque, être **__**paradé**__** dans les rues du villages sous les yeux scrutateurs des villageois**_.

''Les enfoirés.'' chuchota Wayne alors que Justin plissait les yeux.

Kevin Blake (Serdaigle), en cinquième année, poussa un soupir. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement un passage d'un livre historique qu'il avait lu sur la Chasse aux Sorcières.

**[ Le père Solomon avait crée un masque pour mon humiliation publique. **

Antonin pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Ça n'était vraiment pas différent de l'histoire de leur monde.

**Et même mes amis me fixaient en me jugeant **

''Mouais, tu parles que ce sont de vrais amis dans ce cas.'' chuchota Dean Thomas.

Il ne se comporterait jamais de la sorte avec Seamus, si celui-ci venait être accusé de quelque chose. En tout cas, il aimait à penser qu'il ne se comporterait pas ainsi.

_**Les gardes le font asseoir sur la place réservée aux sacrifices, au milieu des foyers qui forment un demi cercle**_.

**Et s'ils avaient tous raison ? Le loup savait peut-être quelque chose que j'ignorais.**

''C'est... Possible.''

_**On voit, depuis le point de vue de Harry, Suzette protester et être éloignée de force par un garde. **_

**Il est bien possible qu'il y est en moi un côté obscur.] **

''On a tous un côté obscur en nous.'' confirma Antonin Dolohov.

Cela attisa autant des regards douteux que approbateurs et contemplateurs.

**_ Rentrez tous à l'intérieur, _ordonne Solomon_. **

_**Ils s'exécutent tous. Le père Auguste s'approche de Harry. **_

**« Je te demande pardon, Harry. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit comme ça. Sois béni, mon enfant. »**

''C'est un peu tard pour ça.'' grogna quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

_ Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça. Il n'avait que les meilleures intentions, contra une Serdaigle.

_ La Route des Enfers est pavée de bonne intentions.'' cita un autre avec dédain.

Cela fit taire le défenseur.

_**Il s'éloigne. Prudence prend sa place. **_

Fenrir se contracta légèrement.

**_ Harry ? Roxanne m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle est désolée. Elle a dit toutes ces choses pour libérer son frère.**

**_ Je sais_, lui dit Harry. _**

''C'est un peu stressant, de voir par les yeux de Harry.'' confia un petit Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Son grand-frère posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**Dis-lui que je lui pardonne. **

**_ Bien sûr, mais je voulais que tu saches... je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit,_ la rassure Harry. _**

**_ Mais j'veux le dire.**

_**Prudence troque soudain son air dévasté pour un rictus méprisant.**_

''Quoi ?!'' résonna ça et là dans la salle.

Fenrir grogna sourdement. Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire précisément, non, mais il avait bien une petite idée.

Philias se replia davantage contre son Alpha quand il avisa l'expression triomphante sur le visage de l'humaine.

**« Je veux que tu saches que... tu t'es peut-être joué de Roxanne mais tu ne te joueras pas de moi. Jamais plus. Tu étais toujours trop bon, trop... joli garçon,**

''Ça, c'est la jalousie qui parle, traîn -

_ Langage !

_ née.

_ ...

_ Oups ?''

**,trop parfait. Tu nous as trahi. Et maintenant, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. **

Adrian jura alors que Marcus et Graham grommelait sombrement dans leurs barbes imaginaires. Les yeux humides de Harry étaient visibles au travers des yeux du masque de la honte.

Cette sale morveuse était juste chanceuse de ne pas être à portée de main.

Attendez... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire de Potter ? C'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient jamais rencontré ? Que diable ?

**_ Prudence,_ commence Harry d'un ton calme et contrôlé. _Je crois que tu devrais partir.**

**_ Oui... Ce ne sera plus très long à présent,_ sourit Prudence_. Après tout... Le loup arrive. **

_**Elle part en riant.**_

Des insultes fusèrent de part et d'autres de la salle et les adultes eurent un mal fou à contrôler les effusions qui jaillissaient ça et là.

Certains adultes enfantins ou colériques n'aidaient d'ailleurs pas à la tâche.

« Pour qui se prend-elle, cette sale petite véracrasse. » chuchota sombrement Evan Rosier, assis à côté d'Augustus Rookwood.

_**Les pensées de Harry retourne à tout ce qu'il a entendu, sur qui pourrait être le loup et on voit les images se succéder rapidement**_. _**Le Père Auguste monte dans la tour de contrôle et rejoint le père Solomon et son meilleur homme.**_

**« Savez-vous comment on tue un tigre, père Auguste ?**

''Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

_ Je suis sûr qu'on va vite le savoir.''

**Vous attachez votre meilleure chèvre et vous attendez,_ expliqua-t-il alors que l'angle change pour montrer leur point de vue qui est la place où est enchaîné Harry. _**

''Les enf -

_ Langage !

_ foirés.''

Terence jeta un regard sévère à Peregrine et celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

_**Harry, lequel porte son masque de loup, lève les yeux vers la pleine lune de Sang, bien haute dans le ciel. Tous les hommes de main de Solomon sont en place, sur les toits des chaumières encerclant la place. Peter allume un feu sur la place, sans être vu. Le feu se propage rapidement en une sorte de demi arc devant Harry.**_

''Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il avait débouché le tonneau !'' s'exclama un petit Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Quand lui et ses amis demi-sang virent les regards confus des sang-purs, ils secouèrent la tête. Honnêtement, comment avaient-ils survécu aussi longtemps ? Puis ils avisèrent les sourires amusés des langues-de-plombs et songèrent que tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu pour eux si certains comprenaient l'origine de leur exaspération.

_**Harry se redresse en voyant le feu aussi près de lui et une musique entraînante démarre alors que les chevaliers crient au feu et se précipitent pour l'éteindre sur ordre du père Solomon**_. _**Henry se faufile derrière Harry, une capuche sur la tête pour le cacher plus aisément de la vue des hommes.**_

**« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. » **_**chuchote-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il s'affaire à le libérer de ses chaînes, grâce à ses outils**_.

''Je dois admettre qu'il est plus courageux que je ne le pensais.'' admit Susan Bones en essayant de rompre la tension qui s'était installée entre Justin, Hannah, Cedric et Wayne... ou plutôt, entre Hannah et les trois autres garçon.

Autant elle désapprouvait le comportement récent de Hannah vis à vis de Justin ( et de beaucoup d'autres choses ), autant Hannah était sa meilleure-amie. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner !

_**Peter profite de la distraction pour démarrer d'autres feux. Il s'apprête à se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Henry quand il se fait attraper par l'un des hommes de main du chasseur de surnaturel**_.

''Oh non !''

_**S'en suit un combat intense entre les deux hommes alors que Henry parvient finalement à libérer Harry de ses chaînes**_.

La moitié des étudiants suivaient avec attention le combat alors que l'autre sifflaient en voyant Henry défaire les chaînes autour des poignets du Survivant.

Madame Bones elle, était autant fixée sur l'écran que sur Dumbledore, lequel semblait préparer un sale coup.

Elle allait le garder à l'oeil, foi de Bones.

_**Entre temps, Solomon se rend compte que quelqu'un est en train de libérer la prisonnière**_.

Antonin jura entre ses dents.

**« Là ! Il prend la proie ! Vite, tirez !**

''Mais – Mais... Hey ! Ce n'est pas une proie !''

**_ Attendez, ce n'est pas le loup ! Proteste le père Auguste.**

**_ Il aide un sorcier ! **_riposte rageusement l'autre homme_.** Tirez ! »** _ordonne-t-il._

_L'un de ses chevaliers se met en place mais le père Auguste le pousse hors du chemin. _

**« Fuyez ! »** _s'écrie-t-il à l'attention de Henry et Harry, toujours au centre de la place. _

_C'est alors qu'il est poignardé dans le dos par nul autre que le père Solomon. _**/**

Terence poussa un hoquet d'horreur, une main devant la bouche et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ses deux papa grimacèrent.

Des cris de terreurs retentirent chez les plus jeunes et plus sensibles mais d'autres restèrent de marbre.

Miles attrapa la main de Terence sous leur table et la serra doucement en guise de réconfort.

**/**_ Le corps de l'homme tombe au sol alors que, au même moment, Henry parvient finalement à libérer son ancien promis et Harry retire son masque de la honte_.

Wayne sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait les deux mâles fuir la place au ralentit.

_De l'autre côté, Peter est finalement maîtrisé par deux hommes de mains de Solomon et ce dernier arrive en compagnie de son capitaine_.

**« C'est lui qui a mis le feu ! **_s'exclame l'un des hommes._

''Oh non.'' geignit Ernie MacMillian en fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Les autres élèves grimacèrent, sachant déjà que la suite n'allait pas être jolie à voir.

**_ Emprisonnez-le... Dans l'Éléphant. **

''Oh non !''

Ils n'étaient évidemment pas heureux d'entendre ça, car tous se souvenaient de ce qui était arrivé à Claude, le jeune frère de Roxanne quand il avait lui-même souffert du même châtiment.

**Allez, le sorcier s'est échappé ! »**

_On voit quelques villageois se précipiter aux côtés du père Auguste mais il n'y a rien à faire; il est déjà mort. D'autres s'affairent à éteindre le feu comme ils le peuvent. _**/**

Draco renifla avec dédain quand il vit la façon dont ils s'y prenaient. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais ou ça prendrait un temps fou.

Voilà la preuve que les moldus ne valaient rien face à eux, les sorciers.

**/**_ Peter est traîné de force jusqu'à l'éléphant et est enfermé dans le four géant par les deux hommes_.

**« Venez par ici !**_ leur parvient alors la voix de Solomon. _**Trouvez le sorcier ! » **

_Henry et Harry se précipite dans une escalier étroit_.

**_ Dépêche-toi. Peter nous rejoint près des chevaux.**

_Celui-ci fait de son mieux pour s'échapper tout en criant le nom de Harry_. **/ **

Lavander et Parvati se tenaient par la main, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elles ne tenaient pas à voir Peter finir comme Claude.

Là encore, Peter était plus fort que le pauvre garçon donc peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour ce dernier.

**/ **_Harry et Henry arrivent au point de rendez-vous mais Peter n'est pas là. Harry sort son poignard pour plus de sécurité._

**« S'il ne vient pas, nous partirons ensemble. » **

_Là encore, la voix du loup résonne dans la tête de Harry alors qu'il se souvient de ses propos. _

''C'est bien, Chiot, chuchota Fenrir, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Ne fais confiance à personne.''

Il ignora royalement les regards confus et intrigués de ses bêtas. Ceux-ci étaient un peu perdus; Fenrir n'appelait personne en dehors des membres de la meute ''chiot'' et certainement pas un humain. Pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, non. Ils étaient justement incroyablement confus.

''Tu sais, murmura Ned Noir, un des bêtas, à l'oreille de Philias. Si le gosse avait grandi dans ce monde, peut-être que Alpha l'aurait adopté dans la meute.''

Il ne flancha même pas sous le regard noir de l'Alpha Greyback.

Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

Fenrir roula des yeux.

**/ **_Henry remarque le couteau et lui adresse un regard incrédule._

**« Tu crois que le loup c'est moi ? » **

_Harry ne lui répond pas car la voix de Solomon leur parvient avec un cri (__** ''Le sorcier s'est échappé !'' **__) et un étrange grognement résonne_. _Harry range le couteau dans son étui_.

**« L'église. La bête n'ira pas dans un lieu saint, **_dit Harry en répétant les mots du capitaine_.

**_ Shh. » **

_Henry s'agenouille devant Harry -_

Quelques couinements/gloussements résonnèrent ça et là dans la vaste salle et les adultes secouèrent la tête.

_et récupère le couteau que le petit brun vient du ranger. L'angle change et on voit les hommes de Solomon débarquer dans une étable. L'angle change à nouveau, Peter s'est servi du couteau pour leur ouvrir une nouvelle voie à travers les planches en bois qui servent de mur_.

Les deux garçons se précipitent à l'extérieur quand la voix du loup retentit alors :

**« Harry. » **

_Solomon et ses hommes sont à leur poursuite. Henry aperçoit l'un d'eux, placé sur le toit d'une chaumière et le voit tirer une flèche avec une arbalète. Il se place devant Harry pour le protéger et reçoit la flèche dans l'épaule et s'effondre._ **/**

Des hoquets retentirent alors que la salle explosait en murmures. Les élèves de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons chuchotaient entre eux avec animation tandis que les adultes montraient davantage de retenue ( la plupart en tout cas ).

**« Henry ! Henry !**

**_ Non, va-t-en je t'en conjure.**

**_ Pas question,**_ réfute Harry. _**Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. »** _poursuit-il en attrapant le plus âgé et en le supportant aussi bien qu'il le peut alors qu'en fond, on peut entendre les grognements de la bête._

''Vas-y Harry !" s'écrièrent plusieurs adolescents.

Professeur Sprout esquissa un tendre sourire devant la loyauté que ces jeunes gens exprimaient les uns envers les autres.

_Ils se précipitent vers l'église mais le père Solomon leur barre l'entrée. _

**« Nous réclamons l'asile.**

**_ Vous n'êtes pas encore en territoire saint ! » **_rugit Solomon en les menaçant de son épée_.

Terence déglutit et serra inconsciemment la main de Miles. Autour d'eux, leurs camarades s'indignèrent. Ils entendirent Malfoy et ses laquais ruminer avec dédain que les moldus étaient êtres pathétiques mais Terence ne se sentait pas d'humeur à challenger Malfoy sur ses propos. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Et il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran pour s'occuper de Malfoy.

''Respire, Ter. Tout va bien.

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ Tout ira mieux.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, réfuta-t-il à nouveau.

_ Tu sais bien que j'ai un sixième sens.''

Cela attisa un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard et il s'adossa contre son meilleur-ami.

**/**_ Il pose la main sur la flèche qui est toujours enfoncée dans son grand pectoral. Sa prise se referme sur la flèche et il la tourne vicieusement dans la chaire, arrachant un grondement de douleur à Henry. _**/ **

''Putain mais c'est un vieux vicieux en fait.'' jura MacMillian.

Justin lui adressa un regard amusé mais n'osa pas parler face au regard tempétueux de Hannah.

**« Ceci, m'appartient. » **_déclare-t-il._

**/ **_Ceci dit, il attrape violemment Henry et projette contre l'un de ses homme, sur le domaine de l'église mais continue de barrer la route à Harry._

''Oi c'est quoi ce bor -

_ Langage !

_ … del ?!''

**/** _Les grondements se rapprochent et Solomon est le premier à apercevoir la bête. Harry se retourne lentement pour faire face à la menace imminente._

''Je sais pas pourquoi mais à sa place, je ne tournerais pas le dos à Solomon.

_ Moi non plus. Il pourrait en profiter pour le poignarder dans le dos. Ce serait pas la première fois.'' répondit Wayne Hopkins en se référant au meurtre du père Auguste.

_**/**__ Le gigantesque loup se déplace lentement entre les cadavres_. _C'est alors que le père Solomon réagit et attrape Harry par sa longue chevelure de jais, le pressant contre lui tout en menaçant le loup avec son épée d'argent_. **/**

Terence se tendit à nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si nerveux et inquiet pour le petit brun.

Ça n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait personnellement, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui, lui confirma qu'il en était de même pour ses camarades et amis, même si ceux mourraient plutôt que de confesser une telle chose.

**/**_ Le loup gronde sombrement et s'élance vers eux alors que le chasseur de créatures s'écrie : _

**« Tu le veux vivant ?! »**

_Le loup rugit furieusement et le père Solomon se débarrasse de Harry en le projetant au sol, derrière lui. _**/**

''Oi !

_ Au moins, il l'a projeté 'en lieu saint' et pas à l'extérieur de la limite.

_ … Moui. Mais bon...''

**_ Tuez-le ! **

_Le loup esquive toutes les flèches et quand Solomon fait mine de l'attaquer avec son épée, la bête le mord. La contre attaque lui coûte sa main ( au chasseur ) et celle-ci atterrit dans la neige alors que le père Solomon pousse un cri déchirant_.

''C'est ça ! Bon ch – err... Bon loup !''

Fenrir ferma les yeux pendant un instant et décida qu'il serait contre productif de chercher la provenance de ce commentaire.

Nope. Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

**/**_ Le capitaine essaie de faire reculer la bête mais celle-ci se jette en avant et l'homme trébuche en arrière, toujours en sécurité sur le domaine sain. Le loup s'empare d'un bouclier qu'il balance vers l'homme posté sur le toit, armé d'une arbalète. Celui-ci reçoit le bouclier en pleine poitrine et glisse le long de la toiture_.

''Heh, je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt badass, ce loup.'' commenta une Gryffondor de troisième année.

Elle ignora les regards choqués qu'on lui adressa.

Quoi ? Elle avait le droit de donner son avis, quand même, non ? Tout le monde n'avait fait que ça depuis le début de la projection.

Elle aussi elle pouvait parler si elle voulait.

''Huh, je n'avais pas remarqué que d'autres villageois avaient rappliqué entre temps.'' commenta un Poufsouffle quand on voit Roxanne et quelques autres en arrière-plan.

**« Harry. » **_grogne le loup._

_Le susnommé laisse échapper un souffle et s'approche lentement, sans jamais dépasser la protection du lieu sacré_.

**_ Sors de cette enceinte ou je détruis ce village. Pars avec moi avant le lever du soleil. Prend ta décision**_, gronde-t-il. _

**_ D'accord... d'accord. Si vous promettez de ne pas détruire le village**_, dit-il lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du loup. _

''Oh non.''

**_ Non ! **_Tente de s'interposer Henry, mais il est retenu par le capitaine._

**_ Et que vous ne revenez jamais ici, **_termine Harry._

**_ Non ! **

_Cette fois-ci, c'est Roxanne qui s'interpose et se place devant Harry, un peu comme ce dernier l'avait fait quand le loup les avait coincé après la célébration_.

''Mouais... on dirait bien qu'elle essaie de se racheter.

_ Au moins elle est essaie. Et elle est bien la seule, avec Henry.''

Oui, Susan n'avait pas tort. Elle et Henry étaient les seuls à essayer de faire quelque chose. Avec Peter bien entendu, mais puisque ce dernier était enfermé dans l'Éléphant...

**_ Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour nous.**

**_ Moi non plus,** _intervient Rose en passant devant Harry et Roxanne. _

_Quelques autres se joignent à elles afin de protéger Harry_.

_Le soleil est sur le point de se lever et le loup perd patience. Il tente d'atteindre Harry mais quand il pose la patte sur le seuil de l'entrée de l'église, un bruit retentit et on voit que le loup s'est brûlé la patte. _**/**

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard surpris. Oh, ça marchait vraiment. En tout cas, c'était le cas dans l'autre monde.

**« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »** _gronde-t-il avant de battre en retraite_.

_Finalement libres, Rose et Roxanne enlacent Harry alors que Prudence reste en retrait._

''Tu m'étonne qu'elle s'approche pas trop après ce qu'elle lui a balancé à la figure, cette petite traîtresse.'' persifla un Serpentard de sixième année.

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard surpris; ce serpentard en question était habituellement calme et introverti.

_**/** Mais le père Solomon n'est pas en reste et, se relevant, il agrippe Harry par ses cheveux et le projette violemment contre le mur de l'église._

**« Le maudit sorcier doit brûler ! »** _s'exclame-t-il hystérique._

_La tête de Harry heurte violemment une pierre et il s'effondre, inconscient_.

''OI !

_ Non mais ça va pas !?''

Un remous d'indignation secoua les rangs et la projection fut stoppée le temps que tout le monde se calme. Les élèves s'indignaient tandis que les adultes s'inquiétaient. Après tout, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'époque de la Chasse aux Sorcières.

Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et ne voulaient pas voir un enfant mourir dans les flammes.

**/** _Ayant vu cela, le capitaine se relève et profite de l'inattention du chasseur pour le projeter au sol, d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, renversant ainsi la situation._

**« Pendant la pleine Lune de Sang,**_ commence-t-il d'un ton dur, _**un homme mordu est un homme damné,** _récite-t-il, la pointe de son épée contre la jugulaire du père Solomon_.

**_ Mes enfants...**_ chuchote le concerné,_** deviendront orphelins**.

''Fallait y penser avant.'' siffla un élève de Serdaigle sans merci.

Il faut dire, ce très cher 'père Solomon' ne s'était pas vraiment fait des amis parmi les spectateurs. Et même si on pouvait les prendre par les sentiments avec le thème des enfants orphelins, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un homme était bien plus un monstre que les créatures qu'il chassait et abattait.

**/**_ L'homme à la peau mâte ne cille même pas. _

**_ Et bien, mon frère lui aussi avait des enfants. **

''Oh !''

**_ Je ne voulais que votre bien,**_ dit le père Solomon._** Vous protéger du monde obscur. **

''Je ne pense pas que ça convainc son homme de main de lui laisser la vie sauve, marmonna Nigel Wolpert.

_ Mouais. Il est foutu.'' répondit Seamus Finnigan.

**/** _Comme pour lui prouver raison, le capitaine choisit cet instant pour enfoncer son épée dans le coeur de l'autre homme_.

Fort heureusement pour les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, ils ne virent pas vraiment l'action en question puisque la scène en question se produisit du point de vue du père Solomon.

_Le capitaine regarde autour de lui puis déclare d'un ton ferme : _

**« À la pleine lune de sang, un homme mordu est un homme damné. » **

_Sur ce, il s'éclipse alors que Roxanne et ses amies se précipitent sur Harry lequel murmure le nom de Peter même dans son état d'inconscience. _/

''Pauvre Henry.

_ Mouais, je pense que le capitaine il voulait juste venger la mort de son frère quand même.

_ Et à raison !''

**/** _La scène fane. Une autre apparaît. Harry se réveille lentement et sursaute quand il sent une présence près de lui. Il s'agit de Mère-Grand, laquelle l'observe sans cligner des yeux. _**/**

''Okay, chuchota Terence. C'est légèrement flippant.''

Miles pouffa de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et crush puis secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran géant.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air désorienté du garçon. Har – Pott, Harry, se frottait les tempes, sans avoir l'air de bien comprendre où il était ou ce qui s'était produit. Le froncement de sourcils de Miles s'accentua quand il vit le petit brun se focaliser sur les grands yeux de la grand-mère.

''Attention, ça vient !'' s'exclamèrent plusieurs sang-mêlés et nés-moldus.

Ils étaient certains que ça allait venir. C'était un incontournable. Alors, même s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde, Harry était tout de même le 'petit chaperon rouge' de cet autre monde. Ça allait forcément arriver.

Les sang-purs ( tout du moins les sang-purs ignorants du monde non magique et de ses contes et légendes ) clignèrent des yeux d'un air confus.

**« Grand-mère... **_commence Harry_**. Que tu as de grands yeux.**

Justin afficha un léger sourire en entendant cela mais il restait inquiet. Son sourire s'effaça un peu; il existait de nombreuses versions du conte et certaines étaient particulièrement gore.

**_ C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.**

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Terence alors que l'attention de Harry se portait sur les oreilles de la vieille femme.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment !

Miles posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

''Respire, Ter.''

Le susnommé obéit docilement et prit une bonne bouffée d'air.

**_ Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles.**

**_ C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant,**_ répond la femme._

Les plus craintifs poussèrent un cri quand la voix de la grand-mère fusionna avec celle du loup. C'était un peu, rien qu'un peu effrayant. Surtout, peut-être, pour les plus jeunes.

**_ Mais comme tu as de grandes dents.**

**_ C'est pour mieux te dévorer, mon enfant. »**_déclara Mère-Grand en se penchant sur Harry. _

De nouveaux cris retentirent mais fort heureusement, Harry se réveilla de son cauchemar au même moment à l'écran et nombreux poussèrent un soupir soulagé quand ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait là simplement d'un rêve.

**/** _Harry arbore une petite entaille sur la tempe, dû à la violence du père Solomon et, à ses côtés, Roxanne est endormie sur le lit. Il descend du lit._

**« Harry ? Que fais-tu hors du lit ? J'étais tellement inquiète. » **

_Il s'agit de Suzette, laquelle tend au feu. Harry utilise l'échelle en bois pour descendre. Sa mère lui caresse le visage puis s'éloigne à nouveau._

**_ Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux,**_ dit-elle en regardant son fils attraper sa cape et son panier d'osier. _

Justin et ses amis nés-moldus échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient à peu près ce qui allait se passer. Dans les grandes lignes tout du moins.

Il ne dirait rien cependant; il n'avait pas besoin que Hannah le houspille à nouveau. Lui et Wayne échangèrent un sourire complice.

**Où est-ce que tu vas ?**_ S'enquit-elle quand Harry ouvre la porte, sa cape sur le dos et ayant rabattu sa capuche sur le crâne_.

**_ Voir Grand-mère**_**,**__ répond Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui._ **Je sens qu'elle est en danger.**

_On voit Harry de dos, marcher dans le sentier du village. Un gros plan sur l'Éléphant montre que l'ouverture a été forcée et que Peter s'est échappé_. **/**

''C'est lui le loup, c'en est certain ! fit soudain Hannah Abbott. Il faut avoir beaucoup de force forcer la porte.''

Elle adressa un coup d'oeil furtif à Cedric et son sourire devint presque aveuglant quand le préfet de Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire crispé.

Elle adressa alors un sourire hautain à Justin lequel... l'ignora royalement. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Wayne, qui la massacra du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux, effrayée.

**/** _On entend des voix masculines parler alors que Harry s'agenouille sur le seuil du domaine de l'église et récupère quelque chose dans la neige._ **/**

Le regard de Fenrir s'étrécit et il prit un air pensif alors que, autour de lui, les murmures et théories chuchotées allaient bon train.

Quand il se rappela d'un détail et comprit ( ou plutôt supposa avoir deviné ) ce que Harry avait pris, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

''Bon chiot.'' murmura-t-il, s'attirant des regards curieux de ses bêtas qui l'avaient entendu.

Fenrir désigna l'écran du menton. S'ils n'avaient pas compris, ils le feraient bientôt.

''Woah, j'adore le contraste.'' susurra Lavender, face la couleur de la cape de Harry contre la neige; comme une tâche de sang sur une couleur aussi pure que le blanc.

Ça annonçait de la violence, pas vrai ?

**/** _Les hommes du village s'apprêtent une fois de plus à partir à la recherche de la bête. Henry leur ordonne d'attendre puis se dirige vers Harry. _

**« Nous allons trouver le loup avant que la tempête ne couvre ses traces. Il sera humain et nous pourrons enfin... le tuer. Et il y a...**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Peter n'était toujours pas là. Je dois faire ce qu'il faut. »**

Wayne grimaça quand il vit le rictus qu'arborait Hannah. Même Susan glissa sur un mètre pour s'éloigner de son amie, comme si elle pouvait sentir le danger imminent. Elle ignorait qui craquerait en premier. Wayne ou Cedric ?

_Harry le regarde quelques instants en silence puis dit :_

**« Sois prudent. »**

… _et l'embrasse sur la joue. _

''Haarryy !'' gémirent plusieurs élèves.

Tous ceux qui étaient confus face à leur désespoir et exaspération furent éclairés par deux autres élèves.

''Tu es trop pur et innocent !

_ Il ne faut pas embrasser un prétendant rejeté; il va croire que tu as changé d'avis !''

Oh c'était donc ça.

Charles et Gabriel Higgs secouèrent la tête et s'esclaffèrent en silence. Surtout quand ils remarquèrent que leur fils, Terence, faisait parti des personnes ayant réagi à ce baiser sur la joue.

* * *

_Plan aérien sur les montagnes enneigées_._ Harry est vu se faufilant parmi les arbres et vérifiant à plusieurs reprises les alentours, se sentant observé. Tout à coup, la voix de Peter résonne : _

**« Harry ! »**

_Et on le voit se hâter vers le susnommé. _**/ **

''Oh non.'' chuchotèrent ceux qui, comme Hannah, pensaient que Peter était le loup.

**« Dieu merci tu vas bien. » **

_Mais Harry recule, les yeux rivés sur la main droite de Peter. Celle-ci est légèrement calcinée. Comme la patte du loup_.

**« Où étais-tu ? »**_ s'enquit-il, suspicieux._

**_ J'étais pris dans la cage éléphant toute la nuit, mais j'ai finalement réussi à en sortir.**

_La musique prend un tournant inquiétant. _

Même en se souvenant de cet élément, ceux qui pensaient Peter coupable ne courbèrent pas l'échine Pour eux, c'était lui le loup.

Il n'y avait, après tout, pas d'autre explication.

**_ Ne t'approche pas de moi, **_fait Harry en reculant, à mesure que Peter avance vers lui._

**_ Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

''À ton avis ?''

**Tu ne me crois pas ? **

_Pour toute réponse, Harry brandit son couteau, d'un air menaçant._

**_ Fais attention. **

_Peter se focalise quelques instants sur le couteau puis reporte son attention sur le petit brun et on voit ses yeux marrons._

''Uh-oh.''

**_ Tu ne feras pas ça. **

Les bêtas de la meute Greyback grimacèrent.

''Mauvaise idée, commenta simplement Fenrir. S'il y avait la moindre chance que le chiot baisse son arme, maintenant, c'est mort.''

Il refusa de s'expliquer davantage face aux regards curieux qu'on lui adressa.

Le Chiot avait de bons instincts et c'était ces instincts qui le pousseraient à éliminer/éloigner la menace qui pesait sur lui si l'autre mâle faisait un pas dans sa direction.

**_ S'il te plaît, Peter.**

_Mais Peter s'approche et Harry le poignarde dans le flanc. _**/**

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent et Fenrir renifla.

''À quoi vous vous attendiez ? Le chiot s'est senti menacé et il a réagi d'instinct. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

_ En plus, renchérit Philias, il n'a pas visé un point vital.

Et il avait raison.

**/** _Incrédule, Peter s'effondre à genoux et Harry, effrayé, s'éloigne rapidement le long du sentier. Quand il se retourne à nouveau, il hoquette et reprend sa route en toute hâte. Peter n'est plus là. _**/**

''C'est quoi ce bordel ? Chuchota Dean. On est bien d'accord que Peter n'est pas le loup ?''

Les plus proches Gryffondors hochèrent la tête avec précipitation.

_ Alors comment diable a-t-il pu disparaître ainsi alors même qu'il était à genoux ? Sans même laisser aucune trace ?

On ne lui offrit guère de réponse.

**/** _Harry est pris de court et il se précipite vers la maison de Mère-Grand. On le voit se faufiler entre les arbres, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui_. **/**

''Je les trouve toujours aussi glauques ces arbres.'' commenta Lisa Turpin.

**/** _Harry arrive dans la maison de sa grand-mère et utilise les verrous pour fermer derrière lui._

''… Mauvais pressentiment.''

**« Grand-mère, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_S'enquiert Harry en approchant lentement le centre de la pièce._

_On voit alors que les rideaux du lit à baldaquins ont été tirés autour du lit, comme pour un besoin d'intimité et on distingue une forme humaine derrière. _

Justin déglutit lentement. Le loup était déjà là. Et la grand-mère était probablement déjà morte. Lui et Wayne échangèrent un regard sinistre. Ça n'allait pas bien terminer, cette histoire... si ?

Mais la principale question restait : qui était le loup ?

_**_ Je vais bien,** lui parvient la voix de sa grand-mère.** Je me réveille à peine. Il y a de la soupe pour toi, si tu as faim. **_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis elle hoqueta, se rappelant finalement le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Le loup était déjà là. Et il avait pris la place de la grand-mère. Mais la grand-mère était-elle morte ou l'avait-il simplement enfermé ?

À ses côtés, Padma affichait la même expression nerveuse.

_Harry porte la main à sa tempe pour frotter l'endroit de sa blessure_. _On entend la vieille femme tousser alors que Harry attrape un bol et se sert dans le chaudron_.

**_ Je crois... Je crois que le loup n'est pas très loin. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on est en sécurité ici.**

''Ew, c'est quoi ce truc ? Interrogea Fred avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Il faut dire, la 'soupe' ne ressemblait à aucune soupe qu'ils aient jamais vu.

_ Euh... une sorte de ragoût ? Suggéra Seamus, l'air pas convaincu pour une noise.

_ Nah, on dirait pas. C'est répugnant.''

**Mange. Souviens-toi : 'Les peines s'amoindrissent **

**_ Avec le pain,** _termine Harry en s'installant sur une chaise. _

**_ Exactement. Mange bien mon enfant. »**

_Harry porte la cuillère à ses lèvres mais recrache presque aussitôt le contenu et son teint prend un air malade._ **/**

Ceux qui connaissaient la version la plus gore du conte, celle-ci racontée par les conteurs-, perdirent eux aussi toutes leurs couleurs et quelques uns semblèrent même sur le point d'être malade.

''Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' s'enquit Terence en regardant Lily Moon, une sang-mêlée de Serpentard, d'un an de moins qu'eux.

Quelques uns portèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille mais celle-ci était blanche, la main portée devant ses lèvres.

''C'est... j'ai entendu une version très gore du conte, un jour et... urgh. J'espère que j'ai tord.''

**« Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **

''Tu ne veux pas savoir.'' murmurèrent tous ceux qui avaient eu le plaisir d'entendre la version trash du conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Fenrir fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour former quelques théories à ce sujet et il avait des morceaux de souvenirs concernant le 'conte' en question.

Si c'était le cas, il sympathisait avec le Chiot.

**/** _Au travers du rideau, on aperçoit un mouvement, comme si Mère-Grand vient de retirer le calot qui couvre ses cheveux. Puis le rideau s'ouvre et -_ **/**

Des cris incrédules retentirent quand, au lieu de voir la grand-mère, ils bombèrent sur Césaire, le père de Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

**« Papa mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? … Où est Grand-mère ? **

Fenrir pouvait le voir dans les yeux du petit; Harry savait déjà, mais il ne réalisait pas encore, il était dans le déni.

Mais il savait.

**_ … Je n'avais pas le choix,**_ répond lentement le père en faisant le tour de la pièce pour s'arrêter en face de Harry._ **Elle a finalement compris**

''Quoi ?!''

**... que c'était moi.**

_**/** Sur ce, il dévoile sa main droite, qui est un peu calcinée._

''Okay : ''Quoi ?!'' s'exclama Sally-Anne Perks.

De toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient pu suspecté jusque-là, Césaire, le père de Harry, n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Il était juste... insoupçonnable.

''Oh non... Fuis, Harry !'' s'écria un seconde année de Poufsouffle, quand il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire.

_ D'une certaine façon, je doute que ça soit aussi simple.'' résonna calmement son aîné avec un regard calculateur.

Hannah Abbott était sur le cul. Ça n'était pas possible, c'était incompréhensible. Tout était là ! Peter était le coupable parfait ! Ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine quand elle avisa les rictus amusés qu'on lui adressa; elle n'avait, après tout, pas pris la peine de parler doucement quand elle avait assuré que Peter était la Bête sanguinaire qui terrorisait le village.

**/**_ Harry est sans voix._

**« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?**

**_ Assied-toi, **_ordonne-t-il calmement et, quand Harry n'obéit pas immédiatement, il grogne d'une voix quasi animale, _**Assied-toi, j'ai dit ! »**

''Oi, faut pas s'emporter non plus !

_ Regarde qui vient de dire ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ … À ton avis ?''

**/** _Harry obtempère et retourne s'asseoir. _

**« Oh Harry... On m'a beaucoup trop manqué de respect** ( _le regard de Harry dérive vers son panier d'osier )_.** Je me suis contenté de bien moins que ce que je méritais alors... j'ai décidé de partir à la ville, là où le gibier abonde. »**

_On voit alors un souvenir de Césaire sous sa forme de loup, attaquer des résidents de la ville en question._** / **

''Le... gibier ? Fit lentement Nigel.

_ Sympa.

_ Ben, c'est un carnivore. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il considère les hommes comme du gibier.'' remarqua Zakir Akram, en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Fenrir approuva en silence. Bien que lui et sa meute tuent rarement des hommes, ils considéraient généralement les humains comme du gibier puisque la plupart les traitaient comme des monstres ou des demi-races indignes d'intérêt même s'ils étaient obligés de montrer un minimum de respect à la meute Greyback puisque celle-ci était très influente dans le monde magique.

**« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avant ? **_L'interroge Harry, confus._

**_ Parce que je vous aimais, toi et Lucy. Et je voulais vous emmener avec moi. **

**_ Mais il t'a fallu attendre la pleine lune de sang, **_comprend soudain Harry._

''Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je suis sûr que ça va être expliquer, Gabe.''

**_ Oui. Par simple droit d'aînesse, je devais léguer mon maléfice à ma fille aînée **( _on voit Lucy sourire en dépliant une lettre, sur son lit_ ) **alors je lui ai écris une lettre **( _''Retrouve-moi près de la grande ce soir, Henry.'' / Lucy se tient près d'une meule de foin._ ). **Et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler... **( _''Henry ne viendra pas, Lucy.'' / Lucy est pétrifiée _). **Elle ne me comprenait pas. Toute progéniture issue de mon sang de loup aurait dû être en mesure de me comprendre alors...**

''Mais... Harry a été adopté pourtant il a été capable de comprendre le loup.

_ Peut-être que c'est à cause de sa magie ?

_ … Non. Je crois pas.

_ Qui sait ?''

**Tout s'est éclairé dans ma tête. Lucy n'était pas ma fille, ta mère m'avait menti, mais ça, tu le savais déjà, **_devine-t-il face au regard embué de Harry._

''Voilà pourquoi elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire promettre de garder le secret.

_ Sois honnête avec moi, Vlad. Tu penses que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Cézaire ne veut pas tuer Harry. Il veut l'emmener avec lui.

_ … Humph.''

**Après toutes ces années à être si malin et prudent, j'ai perdu le contrôle** ( _Le loup se jette sur Lucy _).** J'ai de la peine pour Lucy.**

''C'est bien beau d'avoir de la peine.'' maugréa Ginny avec un reniflement méprisant.

Elle détestait les loups-garous et toutes ces sous-espèces. Ça n'était pas de la faute de sa parents, ils avaient essayé du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais l'influence de Tom était plus forte que leur bonne éducation. Tom avait eu plus d'une entière année pour l'influencer, avant sa destruction ( les jumeaux avaient subtilisé son journal et l'avaient donné à un langue-de-plomb qu'ils avaient croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse au début des vacances suivant la première année de Ginny ).

L'affaire avait fait du bruit au DMLE et MOM mais quand on avait essayé de suggérer que Ginny voit un médicomage de l'esprit, Dumbledore avait interféré et avait assuré à Arthur et Molly que leur fille n'avait pas besoin de cela et qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien. Au final, le choix était revenu aux parents Weasley qui, après une discussion avec leur fille, avaient décidé qu'elle pourrait se passer d'un psychologue et que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle pourrait venir à eux.

Ah... Leur perte.

Ils ignoraient que l'influence de Riddle avait été bien plus importante que Dumbledore ne le pensait. Ils ignoraient tous les de graves damages par Riddle dans l'esprit de leur [précieuse] unique fille.

**_ Et tu t'es vengé de maman, **_comprend Harry, le regard dans le vague_ (_ Le loup griffe le visage de Suzette _).

**_ Et de son amant,**_ renchérit Césaire_( _Le loup se jette sur Adrien Lazar et prend bien son temps pour tuer l'homme alors que Henry tremble de peur derrière un tas de crânes._ )

''Ew...'' geignit Parvati en faisant la grimace.

**Henry a senti l'odeur du loup, cette nuit-là **( _Cézaire s'appuie contre la grille menant à la forge alors que Henry et la mère de Cézaire discutent _) **et à nouveau, dans la forge. Il croyait que l'odeur venait de ta grand-mère.**

''Ça... Ça a du sens, dit comme ça.'' accepta Matthias Duvec alors que son amie Enrique Louisac hochait la tête, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

Il était vrai que maintenant que l'homme leur donnait tous ces morceaux d'informations, ils se rendaient compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses pièces manquantes à leur précédent puzzle.

**Elle a vécu avec cette odeur toute sa vie** (_ Mère-Grand s'arrête et pivote vers Cézaire, qu'on voit de dos, devant la caméra, avant de partir précipitamment_ ).

''Oh, c'était donc lui qu'elle regardait ! Je pensais qu'elle regardait Henry !'' s'exclama un petit Gryffondor de première année.

Sa meilleure-amie lui adressa un sourire amusé mais son regard disait qu'elle avait pensé la même chose.

**Mon père aussi était un loup-garou,** _continue-t-il alors qu'on voit la grand-mère ouvrir son coffre et en sortir une chemise pour la sentir._** L'odeur était imprégnée dans ses habits. **(_ La réalisation flashe peu à peu dans les yeux de la vieille femme alors que Cézaire apparaît dans son dos_ ).

''Non !''

**Ma mère n'a jamais su ce que c'était** ( Elle s'effondre avec un cri étranglé ). **Elle est morte sans le savoir. Je l'aimais. Je les aimais toutes les deux, elle et Lucy. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. **

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent; le parricide ( ainsi que matricide, infanticide & fratricide/sororicide etc... ) était un grave crime, puni très sévèrement dans le monde sorcier. C'était bien plus grave qu'un cas de uxoricide.

La plupart n'avait pas encore réalisé en voyant Césaire tuer Lucy, peut-être justement parce qu'il était dans sa forme animale, mais le voir tuer sa propre mère de sang-froid... c'était autre chose.

Cela prouvait aussi qu'il pourrait effectivement en venir à tuer Harry si la colère prenait à nouveau le dessus.

_**Ensuite, il a fallu me débarrasser de son corps.**_(1)

**/**_ Un air horrifié peint le visage de Harry alors qu'il jette un regard vers le bol de soupe, posé sur la table_.

''Attendez, quoi ?!''

Lily Moon abandonna toute prestance et gémit tout en frappant sa tête contre la surface lisse de la table.

''Quoi ?'' répéta un Serpentard à proximité.

Lily leva les yeux et lui adressa un regard plat.

''Dans la version soft du conte, le loup séquestre la grand-mère dans une armoire ou dans une autre pièce, je ne sais plus. Mais dans la version gore – celle que les parents ne lisent pas à leurs enfants, pour une raison plus qu'évidente-, le loup tue la grand-mère et la fait manger au Chaperon rouge sans que ce dernier ne le sache. C'est probablement pour ça que Harry a recraché et avait l'air malade. C'était pas... de la viande normale.''

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour procéder l'information et, quand ce fut fait, ils arboraient tous un air malade.

''Tu n'es pas sérieuse !'' gémit Lucian Bole en se tenant le ventre, l'air malade.

La grimace dégoûtée de Moon fut une réponse suffisante.

À la table des Serdaigle, Marietta Edgecombe fut malade – au grand dégoût de ses camarades-, et Cho Chang grimaça alors qu'elle faisait disparaître les preuves.

**« Harry, accompagne-moi; c'est le dernier jour de la Pleine Lune de Sang. Une seule morsure et tu seras comme moi.**

**_ Je peux pas faire ce que tu fais,**_ répond calmement le susnommé._**Je refuse.**

''D'une certaine façon, je doute qu'il accepte cette réponse...'' marmonna Seamus Finnigan.

**_ Bien sûr que oui, Harry.**

''Encore et toujours. Personne ne prend en compte l'avis de Harry ou l'ignore royalement.''

**C'est mon sang qui coule depuis toujours dans tes veines**.

''Quoi ? C'est impossible -''

Antonin Dolohov fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas impossible, en tout cas, pas dans leur monde mais rien n'indiquait que cet homme était un sorcier.

_**_ Vous m'avez adopté,** rétorque Harry avec un froncement de sourcil._

_**_ Oui. Par le sang**. _

Un remous agita les rangs. L'adoption du sang était un rituel exclusivement magique. Il n'existait guère une telle chose dans le monde moldu. Alors... est-ce que cet homme était un sorcier ? Est-ce que par hasard, les loup-garous pouvaient adopter par le sang, quand ils n'étaient pas également des sorciers ? Ou était-ce différent parce que c'était un autre monde ?

Ils avaient manifestement oublié une possibilité.

**/**_ Harry est clairement confus et Césaire s'explique. _

**_« Tu ne le sais sans doute pas et les gens ont probablement oublié depuis le temps mais autrefois, il y a bien deux siècles, Daggerhorn était un village majoritairement sorcier_ **( _Harry émet un bruit confus._ ).

Les élèves eux, quels qu'ils soient, clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson alors que ceux d'Antonin s'étrécissaient et qu'il prenait un air pensif. Cet homme ne devait pas nécessairement être un sorcier ou une créature magique pour entreprendre un rituel telle qu'une adoption de sang. En tout cas, pas dans leur monde à eux. Tant qu'il possédait un peu de magie, il lui était possible de réaliser des rituels.

''Vraiment ?

_ Un village sorcier ?

_ Majoritairement..''

_**Les habitants venaient voir le ou les sorciers du village afin de leur demander de l'aide. Puis il y a eu des accidents de nature magique et ils ont commencé à craindre leurs pouvoirs et à les chasser.**_

Un sentiment de malaise se répandit dans la salle, face au ton sinistre qu'avait pris le père de Harry. Eux aussi se souvenaient sans mal de la 'Chasse aux sorcières' et du Procès des Sorcières de Salem. C'était une part importante de leur histoire après tout. C'était la principale raison derrière la création du Statut du Secret.

Ils ne voulaient pas l'histoire se répéter, aussi, ils avaient dû apprendre à se cacher et bientôt, les gens avaient fini par croire que toutes ces histoires de sorcières n'étaient que des légendes.

_**Quand la chasse aux sorcières a commencé, la plupart des êtres magiques peuplant Daggerhorn ont pris la fuite. Mes ancêtres sont restés, bien évidemment mais ils ont renoncé à utiliser la magie autant qu'avant. Peut-être qu'un Être supérieur a décidé de se venger ? Notre lignée a peu à peu perdu ses pouvoirs. Ma mère a grandi en pensant que toutes ces histoires que lui racontaient mon grand-père étaient des balivernes mais moi j'y ai toujours cru et j'ai toujours possédé... quelque chose de plus que mes parents**(3)._

L'audience était captivée par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du père adoptif de Harry. Ça... expliquait comment il avait pu adopter Harry par le sang et ça expliquait pourquoi Harry lui ressemblait physiquement.

Il était difficile de penser que Daggerhorn avait un jour été un village majoritairement sorcier mais eux-même avait des archives de certains villages magiques qui ne l'étaient dorénavant plus.

_**Étant enfant, Harry. Tu te souviens ? Tu faisais pousser les fleurs juste en les effleurant.** _

Neville avait les yeux écarquillé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La magie de Harry était très orientée vers la nature. Il n'avait probablement même pas besoin de baguette ( en tout cas pour ce qu'il savait faire ).

_**Quand tu as trébuché et manqué de tomber dans un ravin de plusieurs mètres, quand tu avais sept ans, tu t'es retrouvé à lévité en vol stationnaire. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était là**. _

Dans la salle on chuchotait avec excitation. C'était là un puissant cas de magie accidentelle. Amelia haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise d'entendre parler d'un tel cas. Ça n'était pas inédit, non, mais c'était rare. Surtout pour un sorcier britannique ( à cause des mariages dans la famille mais il est vrai que James Potter s'était marié à une née-moldue, aussi les déformations ou manque de magie dû à l'inceste étaient probablement moindre dans le cas du jeune Potter ).

_**À sa mort, mon grand-père a légué tous ses livres de magie à sa descendance et ma mère les a gardé caché pendant toutes ces années. Elle ne s'en est jamais servie, pas qu'elle aurait pu, bien sûr. Je ne m'en suis servi qu'une seule fois, pour t'adopter**_. »

_Harry est subjugué, mais Césaire n'en a pas fini_.

**_ C'est un cadeau précieux. C'est un cadeau que mon père m'a donné et que je vais te donner à mon tour. Je suis plus fort qu'il ne l'était et toi tu seras encore plus fort que moi. Prends ceci, nous deviendrons... invincibles. **

_Harry esquisse un rictus amusé. _**/ **

''Il n'est quand même pas en train de considérer l'offre !'' S'indigna Hannah Abott.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Wayne Hopkins décidèrent de partir du principe que la réponse était probablement à l'opposé de la suggestion de Hannah et ils se mirent d'accord; Harry était probablement un brin dégoûté.

À la table de Serpentard, quelques étudiants de Durmstrang froncèrent les sourcils, l'air pensifs, tout en avisant le sourire de Harry.

« Il n'est pas content ?

_ Quoi ? Fit Mini Malfoy.

_ Potter. Il n'est pas content. Il va rejeter l'offre. »

**/**_ Harry relève alors la tête pour faire face à son père, ce même sourire malicieux toujours scotché sur ses lèvres :_

**« Il y a certainement un dieu quelque part puisque tu es le diable.**

''Bien dit, Harry !''

**_ Et tu es le fils du Diable,**_ rétorque Césaire en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de prédateur._

''Oi, ne le touche pas !''

Cedric n'osa pas dire à Helen qu'il s'agissait d'un écran et que les événements dévoilés s'étaient déjà produits. La connaissant, elle lui renverrait probablement l'un de ses fameux regards assassins, qui faisaient d'elle l'une des filles les plus craintes parmi les Poufsouffles.

**/**_ À ce moment-là, une hache vint se planter dans la porte. C'est Peter, qui est venu, armé, pour sauver Harry et affronter le loup. Il ne met pas long feu à forcer la porte._

''Peter !

_ Vas-y, Peter !''

Les adultes ne prirent pas la peine de calmer les adolescents; ceux-ci se calmèrent tous seuls, ne désirant rien manquer du 'spectacle'.

**/** _Les deux mâles déjà présents se redressent brusquement et se font face à Peter, Harry avec soulagement, et Césaire, avec méfiance_.

**« T'es pas si terrifiant quand le soleil se lève !**_S'écrie le jeune homme en attaquant le loup-garou avec sa hache._

**_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »**_ rétorque Césaire en bloquant aisément l'attaque. _

La tension était à son comble dans la salle alors qu'ils regardaient les deux hommes se battre. Cormac McLaggen fit l'erreur de moquer Harry pour se tenir là sans se battre et fut rabroué par de nombreuses personnes; le petit brun avait peut-être fait preuve d'incroyables cas de magie accidentelle étant enfant, mais on n'avait jusque ici vu aucune démonstration de magie et il était évident que le Survivant n'était pas de taille à charger physiquement le loup.

Les loups-garous présents dans l'assemblée grondèrent en silence; la tension était électrique et le combat montré réveillait lentement leurs loups intérieurs, si bien qu'ils grattaient présentement à la surface pour qu'on les laisse jouer à l'air libre.

**/** _Césaire utilise sa force surnaturelle pour projeter Peter sur plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme traverse une vitre et perd sa prise sur son arme qui atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Visiblement sonné, Peter ne se redresse pas tout de suite. Césaire s'approche alors de sa proie, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, ses yeux ambrés vibrant d'excitation. Il s'apprête visiblement à en finir quand la voix de Harry leur parvient alors._

**« Papa ?** ( _on voit Harry, qui a rabattu la capuche de sa cape rouge sur son crâne et tient sagement son panier en osier _)**. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.** »

Antonin se redressa sur son siège. Ses élans protecteurs, profondément enfouis, lui disaient de prier pour que le plan du garçon fonctionne sans accroche. Si le plan déraillait, qui sait ce qui se produirait ?

Seules deux ou trois personnes semblaient avoir deviné ce qui se trouvait dans le panier de Harry, aussi tout le monde était vraiment inquiet.

''C'est quoi son plan, à ton avis ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dangereux.

_ Peut-être qu'il va partir avec lui ?

_ Mais non sombre crétin ! Harry avait mis quelque chose dans son panier. Mais j'ignore ce dont il s'agit...''

**/ **_Les yeux de Césaire reprennent leur couleur d'origine et il s'approche de Harry à pas de loup alors que Peter est toujours à terre derrière lui. _**/ **

Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown n'osèrent pas détourner les yeux de l'écran magique. Elles avaient peur de louper quelque chose si elles clignaient même des yeux. Les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondors articulaient des prières sans les dire à voix hautes, tout en se tenant par la main avec angoisse.

À l'opposé de la table des lions, Terence expirait lentement, aidé par Miles qui traçait des cercles irréguliers dans son dos avec son index et son majeur. Terence était prône aux attaques de panique et il fallait un rien pour déclencher une crise alors mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

**/** _Quand il s'arrête finalement face à Harry et s'apprête à regarder ce qui se trouve dans le panier, la hache vient se planter dans son dos. _**/**

Des cris de surprises retentirent et Antonin lui-même devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme – Peter-, se reprenne à temps. Il avait pris un sérieux coup après tout.

''Donc Peter... prend la place du chasseur dans la version du conte.'' devina Justin.

Wayne hocha la tête avec approbation puis reporta son attention sur l'écran magique. Il ne tenait pas à en louper une miette.

/ Choqué, Harry dévoile alors ce qui se trouvait dans son panier : la main coupée du père Solomon. /

''Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_ Ew ! C'est dégoûtant !''

C'était peut-être dégoûtant, songea Antonin, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais c'était une arme de choix contre le loup-garou.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas dit plus tôt que l'argent était fatal pour les loup-garous ? Et les les ongles du père Solomon était en argent.

**/ **_Harry attrape la main et la plonge dans le cœur de Césaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, choqué par son propre geste._ **/**

''Bon travail, chiot. C'était la chose à faire.'' dit doucement Fenrir.

Autant il détestait entendre parler de la mort d'un loup-garou et voir un meurtre était pire, autant il était clair que le loup était dérangé s'il passait son temps libre à tuer des innocents. D'ailleurs, se révéler en tant que loup-garou aurait pu donner lieu à une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières ( ils avaient bien cru pendant un moment qu'ils allaient faire exécuter le gosse pour sorcellerie ).

Parvati couina.

Autant elle n'approuvait pas d'un meurtre, mais autant il était clair que c'était de la légitime défense t ça n'était pas comme si le loup-garou aurait miraculeusement cessé de tuer après ça. Harry et Peter étaient des héros. Ils avaient vraiment sauvé Daggerhorn et les villages environnants, c'était certain.

Maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux, pas vrai ?

**/** _Flashback : Harry, à genoux devant l'église, déterre la main du Père Solomon qui avait jusqu'alors été recouverte par la neige. _/

''Ooh, je vois.'' fit un petit Gryffondor de première année, sous les regards amusés de ses aînés.

**/**_ Césaire s'effondre, mort alors que, quelques mètres derrière lui, Peter se relève finalement. Harry exhale, le souffle haché. Il est choqué par ce qu'il vient de faire. _

''Tu m'étonne. Je crois que je me serai fait dessus à sa place.

_ Ew !''

Cédric esquissa un bref sourire en entendant la pseudo conversation entre ses meilleurs amis – Kalid et Helen.

**« Peter... Sortons d'ici. » **

_Peter hoche la tête et lui prend la main. Il commence à guider Harry hors de la maison quand il s'arrête subitement et grimace de douleur. Il relève alors la manche de son bras et dévoile une morsure ensanglantée._ **/**

''Oh non !

_ Il l'a mordu !''

C'est Nigel Wolpert, première année à Gryffondor qui comprit le premier – à part bien sûr quelques adultes qui décidèrent de ne pas se faire entendre :

''C'est encore la Lune de Sang ! Il va devenir un loup-garou !''

Des hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent ça et là dans la salle, provenant autant d'adolescents que d'adultes ( et de l'occasionnel fantôme ).

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour lui et Harry ?'' chuchota Lavender.

Parvati partageait les même craintes mais elle se força à hausser les épaules d'un air plus ou moins nonchalant.

''Seul le temps nous le dira.''

Cela ne rassura guère sa meilleure-amie.

**« Il m'a mordu... » **_réalise alors Peter._

''C'est évident, idiot.'' le rabroua Cormac, seulement pour se taire face aux nombreux regards noirs qu'il reçut pour son intervention.

**/** _Flashback, du point de vue de Harry : On voit Césaire et Peter se battre, au ralenti et on voit Césaire mordre l'autre mâle._ /

''Heh ? Une morsure pareille, je l'aurais senti si ça m'était arrivé, lança Ritchie Coote, première année à Gryffondor.

_ Pas nécessairement. Pas avec l'adrénaline du combat.'' rétorqua Sophie Roper, de Gryffondor également.

**« Quand la lune se lèvera... Je serai comme lui... Une bête. »**

''Pas nécessairement, nia Fenrir avant de s'expliquer quand il reçut une grande majorité de regards confus. Ça lui demandera du temps, mais s'il est déterminé, il apprendra éventuellement à se contrôler et à ne pas blesser d'innocent. Ce gars, Césaire, avait un très bon contrôle, mais il tuait pour le plaisir.''

Des grimaces se formèrent ça et là. Avec tout ça, ils en avaient presque oublié que Césaire tuait pour passer le temps et non par manque de contrôle de sa bête intérieure.

**/**_ Les deux mâles se regardent un instant sans parler puis Peter le dépasse et sort en courant. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne bouge pas puis il se précipite à sa suite_. **/**

Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin hochèrent la tête avec approbation. Elles savaient que Harry n'abandonnerait pas Peter simplement à cause de son changement de nature. Elles savaient qu'il se refuserait à l'abandonner.

Elles espéraient juste que Peter ne prendrait pas encore de décision stupide qui les blesserait tous les deux.

**[ Tout ce que j'avais appris n'existait plus. Je voyais tout différemment,**

''C'est généralement le cas quand on tombe amoureux.

_ Ou que votre père avoue avoir tué votre sœur et tout un tas d'innocents.

_ Et avoir terrorisé le village pendant des décennies.''

**tous les mensonges; ceux de ma mère, ceux de mon père (**_ on voit Peter s'arrêter près d'un arbre, dans la neige _**). Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. ]**

**« Peter. » **

_Peter tombe à genoux._

**[ Même quand j'ai douté de sa parole... ]**

_Harry se laisse tomber à genoux, face à Peter_**.**

**[ Même quand j'ai blessé son cœur... Peter était vrai. ]**

_Harry caresse doucement la joue de Peter et celui-ci attrape sa main, ne sachant vraisemblablement s'il veut s'éloigner ou l'empêcher de retirer sa main. Finalement, il force Harry à baisser sa main_. _Le plus petit se penche alors pour chuchoter à l'oreille du plus âgé :_

**« Je te demande pardon. »**

''Pardon pour quoi ?

_ Pour l'avoir poignardé ?

_ Nan, pour avoir douté de lui.''

_Cette fois-ci, c'est Peter qui étend un bras pour caresser la joue de Harry_.

Parvati étouffa un cri de joie. Peter n'avait pas pris de décision stupide !

* * *

_On voit un tas de pierre et une longue corde enroulée sur elle-même. _

Justin écarquilla les yeux. Oh, ça, ça lui rappelait davantage Le loup et l'agneau que Le petit chaperon rouge., mais qui était-il pour juger. De plus, ça n'était pas comme s'il y avait tant de solution à l'époque, pour être sûr que le corps ne remonterait pas flotter à la surface.

**« Personne ne doit jamais savoir pour ton père. »**

_Peter et Harry sont agenouillés devant le cadavre de Césaire, sur un ponton_.

**_ Ils te pendront, pour avoir été le fils du loup-garou. **

Des murmures indignés firent surface et l'un des bêta de Fenrir ne se gêna pas pour leur faire savoir que c'était très hypocrite de leur part quand les enfants de loups-garous étaient sujets à presque tout autant de discriminations que les loups-garous en eux-même.

Ça leur apporta des regards hautains – destinés aux conclaves magiques britannqiues-, venant des délégations et des quelques ambassadeurs présents. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas dit à leurs homologues anglais qu'à force de traiter les créatures dites 'sombres' comme de la merde, ça allait finir par leur retomber dessus ?

**/** _Peter utilise son couteau pour déchirer l'avant de la tunique de Césaire, puis pratique une incision à l'arrache sur son torse. _

''Ew !''

Des cris dégoûtés retentirent. Ça n'était pas comme si on voyait grand-chose, la tunique cachait tout, mais on entendait.

**/** _Harry place les pierres à l'intérieur de Césaire alors que Peter maintient la plaie ouverte, puis Harry se charge de recoudre la peau avec une épingle ensanglantée_._ Ils se nettoient ensuite les mains puis, une fois dans une grande barque, Peter rame jusqu'au milieu de l'étendue d'eau et, ensemble, ils se débarrassent du corps. De retour près du ponton, Harry est le premier à remonter. Il fait quelques pas puis pivote et écarquille les yeux. Peter a éloigné la barque sur plusieurs mètres déjà. _**/ **

''Peter ! Idiot !'' s'exclamèrent certains.

Fenrir comprenaient où ils voulaient en venir; ils étaient à un stade de la vie ( l'adolescence ) où ils voulaient encore voir des fins heureuses partout, mais pour le moment, le gosse (Peter) serait un danger pour lui-même, le village et surtout le Chiot auquel il tient tant, s'il restait.

**« Peter ! **

**_ Je dois m'en aller. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité avec moi tant que je ne saurai pas comment de protéger de m - » **

_Il s'interrompt et baisse les yeux vers la morsure qu'il couvre avec son autre main_. _Harry le dévisage pendant quelques secondes puis déclare d'un ton sérieux :_

**« Je t'attendrai, Peter. »**

_Peter affiche un sourire espiègle alors qu'il continue de s'éloigner._

**« J'savais que tu dirais ça. » **

_Il disparaît alors dans la brume alors que Harry, vêtu de sa cape rouge sang, observe le soleil levant_.

_On voit l'eau glacée, puis le village de Daggerhorn, sous la neige._

**[ C'était l'hiver le plus dur que nous ayons connu. ] **

_Suzette atteint dans le froid avant de se détourner pour rentrer chez elle._

**[ Avec le temps, ma mère a finalement compris que père ne reviendrait jamais. ] **

''Ça serait difficile... vu qu'il est mort.

_ Chuut !''

_On voit Henry, à cheval avec des compagnons._

**[ Henry a retrouvé son courage et a choisi sa vocation. Protéger du monde obscur. ]**

_On voit le panneau vu au début, celui de la lune avec un visage effrayant, sur la place du village, là où une famille place un agneau prêt à être sacrifié. _

**[ Daggerhorn est retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes. Le loup n'est jamais revenu mais les villageois continuaient de vivre dans la peur. ] **

_Les villageois sont vus rentrant chez eux en toute hâte à la tombée de la nuit. _**/**

''Tu m'étonnes. S'ils ont vécu ainsi pendant un demi siècle, ça va pas changer tout de suite.'' fit Angelina Johnson, assise à côté de ses amies Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell.

Les gens détestaient le changement et quand ils prenaient l'habitude de vivre dans la crainte et bien... disons juste qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils changent leurs habitudes maintenant.

**[ C'était la seule vie qu'ils connaissaient. ]**

''Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens, toi ?'' fit un petit Poufsouffle.

_La lune est pleine dans le ciel étoilé. On voit une silhouette vêtue d'une cape rouge sang. _

**[ Je ne pouvais plus vivre au village, _pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas avec la crainte d'être un jour pendu pour sorcellerie._ ]**

_C'est bien Harry. Il est vu jouer doucement d'un instrument, bien au chaud dans la maison de sa défunte grand-mère. _

''Ooh, il a un chaton !''

**/**_ Il est dehors, sous le clair de lune et avance près des plantes. Ses doigts les effleurent et les bourgeons éclosent_.

Les plus jeunes laissèrent échapper des ''Ooh'' alors que les d'autres clignaient simplement des yeux. Pas de baguette en vue, juste de la magie du bout des doigts.

Cette démonstration conforta Albus dans son idée de trouver un moyen – n'importe lequel, pour ramener Harry là où il appartenait. Dans son monde.

**[ Je me sentais plus libre dans l'ombre de la forêt. ] **

Les loups-garous échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils se sentaient de la même façon. Ils ne se sentaient jamais jugés dans l'ombre bienveillante de la forêt.

**[ Vivre à l'écart comporte ses risques et ses dangers, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.** ]

_Harry évolue sur sa propriété quand il sent quelque chose. Il tourne la tête dans une direction. L'angle change_. _On entend un grognement. _**/**

Lavender et Parvati échangèrent un regard ébahi. Était-il possible que – était-ce – est-ce que – Oh. Ooh ! Fantastique !

**/** _Un large loup noir apparaît alors, sous le couvert des arbres. Harry esquisse un sourire_._ Le loup incline la tête en avant. / Harry et Peter sont vus en train d'évoluer dans une montagne enneigée. _**/**

''Waooh, il est super beau, le loup !''

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien et ils crurent que la projection était terminée ( et ils ne savaient toujours pas où était le Survivant ou comment le contacter mais à ce train-là, ils la majorité préféraient ne pas le faire, il était évident qu'il était heureux là où il était ).

Puis un autre flash apparut tout à coup et une nouvelle scène chargea.

**/**_ Le soleil est en train de se coucher et Harry cueille des plantes qu'il dépose dans son panier, quand une ombre surgit derrière lui. Harry se relève prestement et retourne avec rapidité, un poignard dans la main, menaçant le nouveau venu. _

''Woah, bons réflexes.

_ Il ferait un bon Auror avec des réflexes pareils, fit un Hit-Wizard.

_ Je ne manquerais pas de lui faire savoir une fois que Harry sera de retour parmi nous.'' rit Dumbledore.

Madame Bones échangea un regard avec ses subordonnés et les Langues-de-plombs et Hit-Wizards présents. Ils devraient s'assurer que Dumbledore ne préparait pas un mauvais coup.

Même si le jeune Potter n'était pas censé se trouver là-bas ( ou que soit ce 'là-bas' en question ) il n'empêchait qu'il était finalement heureux. Albus devrait se mêler de ses propres affaires. De plus, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient encore découvert un moyen de voyager à travers les dimensions.

**/** _C'est Peter. Il a l'air revigoré. Harry affiche un sourire extatique et vient l'enlacer. Peter se penche et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. _

Quelques personnes – mâle et femelle-, gloussèrent à cette vue mais la majorité applaudit et les jumeaux Weasley sifflèrent même.

**/**_ Peter sort quelque chose de sa bourse et le laisse pendre entre eux. Il s'agit d'un pendentif. _

_**« Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour un anneau mais... »**_

_Il s'interrompt. _

Parvati écarquilla yeux.

''Oh Merlin, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?!''

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir deviné ce qui se passait, mais tout le monde n'avait pas encore compris et ceux qui étaient confus, la dévisagèrent d'un air perplexe.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' fit Seamus Finnigan.

Lavender le rabroua et indiqua l'écran d'un geste du menton. Seamus maugréa sombrement mais n'osa guère faire plus, par peur de s'attirer les foudres des deux lionnes.

_Il regarde Harry dans les yeux et dit :_

_**« Épouse-moi. » **_

Fenrir et ses bêta(s) s'étaient mentalement préparés au déferlement de bruit qui allait plus que probablement suivre cette déclaration mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à l'explosion de cris et de couinement qui suivit. Si quelqu'un avait été à l'extérieur du château, il aurait cru qu'une bombe avait explosée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Philias était certain que les murs tremblaient sous la pression des applaudissements et cris. Mini Malfoy fut même vu en train d'applaudir avec ses camarades de classes.

**/**_ Harry lui renvoie un sourire lumineux et hoche la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son partenaire_. **/**

Lorsque la prochaine scène se forma, ils surent instinctivement que ça n'était pas encore arrivé que ça ne tarderait plus.

Harry avait un peu changé physiquement; c'était un jeune adulte, il devait avoir dix-neuf ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses traits avaient légèrement durcis et il avait perdu ses dernières rondeurs d'enfants sur ses joues. Il était une beauté androgyne quoi qu'on le distinguait aisément comme un mâle.

La gorge de Terence s'assécha et il rougit très légèrement. Harry s'était encore davantage embelli; il était vraiment très séduisant.

**/**_ Un bruit soudain attire son attention dehors et il attrape quelque chose avant de quitter précipitamment la maison. Changement d'angle, un gros loup noir blessé, est poursuivit par des chasseurs._ **/**

Fenrir et ses bêta se tendirent en voyant cela. Ça n'était pas la première fois pour aucun d'eux. Il leur était déjà arrivé d'être pris pour cible par des chasseurs mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis jusqu'à présent.

**/** _Le loup semble passer une barrière invisible puisqu'il se détend d'une manière presque visible. Les chasseurs affichent un large sourire quand ils le voient ralentir, pensant avoir épuisé la bête mais alors que l'un s'apprête à abattre sa hache sur la bête, une flèche passe à ras de son visage et vient se ficher dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il se fige, terrifié._ **/**

Lavender poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils savaient tous qui était le loup et ils ne voulaient pas voir quelque chose lui arriver. Et des chasseurs en plus de ça ! Lavender était certainement que cette projection allait donner à réfléchir à leur communauté, sur la façon dont ils traitaient la plupart des loups-garous à quelques exceptions près.

**/ **_L'angle change pour montrer le mystérieux archer. Il s'agit de Harry, toujours en position de tir. _**/**

Miles hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il sentit Terence se figer de surprise à côté de lui et entendit Adrian pousser un exclamation ( une série de jurons, vraiment ).

Personne ne s'y attendait. Harry, qui avait paru si fragile en affrontant son père. Et certes, il l'avait achevé avec la main du chasseur de créatures, mais si Peter n'avait pas balancé sa hache dans le dos de Césaire, qui sait Harry aurait eu le temps d'attraper la main et d'agir avant que son père ne se défende et contre-attaque ?

Et là, là ils voyaient que Harry n'était certainement pas sans défense. Plus d'une personne déglutit en voyant un mince de sang couler de la joue du chasseur que Harry avait frôlé.

Oh Merlin, il était bon.

**/** _Harry prend une nouvelle flèche et l'accorde à son arc mais ne semble pas décidé à tirer tout de suite :_

_**« Messieurs, vous trépassez sur ma propriété. »**_

''Il est trop cool !'' s'extasia un petit Poufsouffle en seconde année.

Quelques aînés lui adressèrent un sourire amusés mais la plupart étaient actuellement d'accord avec ses propos.

Cédric secoua la tête quand il vit les trois chasseurs tenter de convaincre Harry qu'ils faisaient cela pour une bonne raison et qu'ils devaient tuer la bête. Et quand il fut clair que Harry était en fait en train de protéger la bête, Cédric ne fut pas surpris de les voir lever leurs armes pour achever le loup blessé.

**/**_ Plus vite qu'on ne pourrait dire ''Magie'', Harry reprend une posture de tir et sa flèche vient se ficher dans le bras du chasseur du milieu. _**/**

Dean grimaça de douleur pour le chasseur mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il était davantage impressionné par la précision et l'audace du petit brun et par son cran. Il en fallait pour tirer sur un chasseur quand celui-ci était armé et accompagné.

_**« Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux, **déclare poliment Harry. **Votre présence n'est pas requise, je sais me protéger et protéger ce qui est mien. » **_

_La dernière partie de sa phrase est destinée au loup qui semble arborer un léger air penaud._ **/**

**/** _La scène flashe. C'est le même soir, mais plus tard. Harry est en train d'enrouler un linge humide autour de la plaie que Peter arbore sur l'avant-bras gauche._ /

''Harry a l'air un peu exaspéré, non ?''

Ludivine Lanvin, de Poufsouffle, pouffa de rire.

''Oui, en effet.''

''Je me demande ce que Peter a bien pu faire, chuchota Kevin Blake, en cinquième année à Serdaigle. À part être pris en chasse par des chasseurs bien sûr.''

_**« Je suis désolé. » **__commence Peter._

_Harry panse toujours ses plaies et ne dit rien mais il hausse un sourcil._

_**« J'aurai dû t'écouter. »**_ _continue-t-il._

_Harry attrape le sceau et se lève pour changer l'eau. Il arbore un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il prend la parole en imitant clairement quelqu'un._

_**« ''Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, Harry. C'est trop dangereux, je ne pourrais peut-être pas te protéger.'' **__répète-t-il d'un ton haut-perché et exagéré. __**Lequel de nous est blessé, là maintenant, hum ? demande-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son amant. J'apprécie ce que tu fais, Peter, mais je peux me protéger seul.**_»

_Peter lui offre un sourire désolé et se rapproche lentement pour enlacer Harry. Le petit brun enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'autre mâle et ils restent comme ça pendant un instant_.

Parvati et Lavender étaient extatiques. C'était absolument adorable ! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voyait. Elles étaient tellement heureuses qu'elles auraient pu crier de joie.

Elles ne le firent pas.

* * *

_Nouvelle pleine lune. Cette fois-ci, Peter (dans sa forme de loup) est assis sur son arrière-train devant la chaumière. Harry, vêtu de sa célèbre cape rouge, lui tourne le dos(2). _

Quand il pivota pour faire face au loup ( et à la caméra ), tout le monde resta un instant choqué. Puis Antonin renifla avec amusement.

''Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises.'' dit-il, le regard rivé sur l'écran ( comme le reste de l'assemblée ).

**/**_ Harry a un enfant en bas âge dans les bras. Un petit garçon avec jolis de yeux verts émeraudes. _**/**

Certes, ça n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ça allait arriver. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Les jumeaux Weasley furent actuellement les premiers à éclater en applaudissements, bien vite suivis par Lee, Wayne, Justin et étonnamment, Miles et Terence. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne se joignent à eux.

Les adultes étaient amusés, certains même se joignirent au corps étudiants et applaudirent la nouvelle.

**/** _Le loup se rapproche lentement et Harry se penche un peu avant. L'enfant tend alors une petite main potelée et caresse la tête du loup. Le loup ferme les yeux avec appréciation. _**/**

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le regard de l'enfant. Il était en totale confiance.

Ce n'est qu'après cette image que l'écran redevint noir et finit par se dissoudre.

''J'arrive pas à le croire. C'était génial !

_ Au moins maintenant, on n'a plus à s'en faire. Je veux dire, il est heureux, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

_ Je connais au moins quelques personnes qui ne seront pas de cet avis-là mais, oui, tu as raison. C'est ce qui compte.

_ Oh Merlin, leur enfant est adorable. C'est un parfait mélange des deux.

_ L'accouchement a dû être difficile par contre, je n'ose même pas imaginer.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Et bien, les conditions d'accouchement étaient vraiment mauvaises et dangereuses au Moyen-Âge pour les femmes, mais pour les hommes, je n'ose imaginer. Déjà que c'est assez rare dans le monde sorcier...''

Il faisait bien d'ajouter 'sorcier' parce que la grossesse mâle était un peu plus courantes parmi les créatures magiques.

Tout à coup, Parvati hoqueta et attira l'attention des autres sur elle.

« Quoi ? Fit Ron Weasley.

_ L'anneau ! Harry portait une alliance sur cette séquence-là ! »

Cela relança de plus bel les petits cri enthousiastes.

Plus tard, les élèves souriaient tout en discutant avec animation sur ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de voir. N'allez pas croire que les adultes n'en faisaient pas de même, non. Lucius pouvait être vu, arborant un air hautain et marmonnant que le Survivant ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, à fréquenter une bête, mais Rabastan Lestrange ne tarda pas à le faire taire en lui rappelant sa sex tape ( oui, il connaissait ce terme moldu ) avec un garçon qui avait forcément du sang de troll dans les veines au vu de son apparence, de son élocution et de ses manières. Lucius vira rouge pivoine et se mura dans le silence. Tout le monde était ravi.

Madame Bones cependant, désigna du menton le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci avait un... je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux qui lui disait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec Aurors et langues-de-plomb. Ils garderaient un œil sur lui durant ces prochaines semaines. Ils ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle.

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

n°2168 – 5 noises, jeudi 4 novembre 1994 – ROYAUME-UNI -

ÉDITEUR : Barnabas Cuffe

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRÊTÉ LE 2 NOVEMBRE POUR MAGIE NOIRE **

Naturellement, tous ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien recrachèrent ce qu'ils buvaient ou mangeaient pendant leur petit déjeuner, quand ils posèrent les yeux sur l'article de la Une du Daily Prophet.

Oh seigneur, que se passait-il encore ?

Terence, qui s'était étranglé avec sa gorgée de lait ( oui, il buvait encore du lait et alors ? Ça vous en bouchait un coin pas vrai ? Il restait très virile malgré tout, il aimait juste le goût du lait, alors arrêtez de vous moquer. Il était encore en pleine croissance (non, ça par contre, c'était un mensonge). ) en entendant Adrian lire à voix haute le titre de l'édition du jour, se hâta de demander des explications entre deux quintes de toux alors que Miles l'aidait à faire en sorte qu'il ne meurt sur la table.

Apparemment, le DMLE en partenariat avec le Département des Mystères avait filé Dumbledore depuis ce fameux soir de tirage au sort des champions et l'avaient pris en flagrant délit quand le vieil homme avait essayé de réaliser un rituel de sang ( un rituel très sombre et illégal dans beaucoup de pays ) afin de forcer un transport d'urgence visant à ramener de force le Survivant dans leur monde. De toute évidence, le rituel avait spectaculairement échoué et avait en plus requis une compensation ( apparemment Magie avait décidé que les raisons du vieux n'étaient pas valables et avait décidé de se venger ) en la forme du bras droit du directeur. Celui-ci était donc amputé, en proie à des douleurs intense, et en attente d'un procès dans l'une des cellules du ministère.

Si ça n'était pas tout, il avait apparemment tenté d'échapper à son arrestation en s'enfuyant mais son moyen de transport – son phoenix Fumsec ( quel genre de surnom est-ce là pour un majestueux oiseau tel qu'un phoenix ? ) ne s'était jamais montré.

Adrian referma le journal après avoir promis d'en faire des copies afin qu'ils puissent tous l'accrocher dans leurs chambres. Certains avaient déjà prévu de célébrer la nouvelle et s'étaient secrètement promis de faire de ce jour un jour de fête nationale.

Et tout ça, ils le devaient à un certain Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Disparaître.

.

.

1/ _Oui, oui, c'est complètement rajouté parce que la tête qu'a fait Valérie en goûtant la soupe m'a rappelé l'une des version du chaperon, dans laquelle le loup fait manger la grand-mère au petit chaperon rouge ( ew ). _

_2/ Dans la fin alternative ( disponible sur youtube ), on voit Valérie avec un bébé dans les bras. _

_3/ Césaire était un squib. Il avait suffisamment de magie pour réaliser quelques trucs mais pas assez pour être considéré comme un sorcier. _

* * *

OCs :

Ludivine Lanvin (Pouf,5°), Ethan (Pouf, ), Kevin Blake (Serdaigle, 5°), Cassandra (Pouf, 2°), Céleste ( ), Kalid (Pouf, 7°), Greg (Serd, )

Jake (bêta), Trent (bêta), Philias & Fenrir,

Marion Ronssard (BB), Ned Noir (BB),

* * *

_Wao, c'est actuellement fini. Je crois que c'est l'une des fics que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement. Et j'en suis assez satisfaite. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien et bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous !_

_PS : _

**Mise à jour :** Read Your Life : cette semaine.

Gages : "Gui Magique I" - 24/25 décembre

Exposure : Teen Wolf \- 24/25 décembre

Exposure : Alex Rider \- 24/25 décembre

Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins \- Janvier 2019

xx

* * *

**Publié le : 24.12.2019 **


	11. Reading 01: Hogwarts Reads H&W - Multi

**Infos : _Hey, Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que non, le chapitre 8 de Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard n'est pas encore prêt. J'ai du mal à écrire le chapitre mais je vous promets de le publier dès que je l'aurai terminer. _**

**Sur une autre note, on m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si je pouvais faire une version 'Reading' de H&W et... puisque le chapitre 8 tarde à arriver, j'ai décidé de publier ça. Ce n'est que la version 'Hogwarts reads' du premier chapitre mais je ne sais pas si je posterai la suite ou pas. Je le poste aussi car le prochain 'Summon' n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. **

_**Voilà, en tout cas merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien continu. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP. Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING. The fanfiction _Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard_ belongs to me. **

**Univers : T4 **

**Pairings Book : **Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter(Real & book)

**Pairings Reality : **Wayne/Harry + Male!Harem/Wayne&Harry

**Tags :** Male Harem – Polymorous relationship – power bottom Harry – Switch!Wayne – Fluff – Fluff & Smut – Reading Fic ( no text from HP Book ) Reading fanfic of mine – ministry officials -

**'reality' :** Bashing -– Incubus Harry Potter – Hufflepuff Wayne Hopkins - Grey Weasley Twins - Grey Harry Potter - Grey Wayne Hopkins -

PS : _quelques passages de la fic ne seront pas lus parce qu'ils font partis de ceux que j'ai bâclé ou qui ne rendaient pas bien._

_Le limes qui figurent dans les différents chapitres seront également présents dans le 'livre' mais cachés par des rectangles blancs, vous savez, comme dans le Canard Enchaîné à l'époque de la censure et le contenu sera seulement visible par les personnes concernées par le lime._

* * *

**Hogwarts reads H&W à Serpentard**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Apparemment, d'après les explications fournis par les professionnels, quelqu'un avait essayé de copier la signature magique de Harry pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe mais l'artefact avait repéré la fraude et détruit le parchemin. Le truc, c'est que, après cela, l'entité qui résidait dans la Coupe avait décidé de faire parvenir à Poudlard et ses invités un.. un livre... racontant l'histoire de leurs alter-ago dans un monde parallèle et pourtant très similaire à celui-ci. Tout le monde était curieux alors, bien sûr, personne n'écouta les timides protestations de Harry.

Lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lise cela. À tous les coups... bah, il ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais avec sa malchance, il était quasi certain qu'il allait être bien présent dans l'histoire de cet autre monde.

Le livre ne comportait pas de titre mais un bref résumé qui enchanta les quelques personnes qui parvinrent à le lire. Une mystérieuse voix s'était chargée de leur rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle et que, même si beaucoup de choses restaient les mêmes, d'autres étaient bien différentes.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffles et détourna le regard en rougissant lorsqu'il avisa l'un des garçons de son année, le dévisageant intensément. _Grillé_. Le rouge aux joues, le petit Gryffondor baissa la tête pour regarder son assiette.

Il était tellement concentré sur celle-ci qu'il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Son visage vira coquelicot lorsque, en levant la tête, il tomba sur la chevelure blanche et les yeux rouge de Wayne. Wayne Hopkins était un Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Harry et lui s'étaient côtoyés de plus en plus souvent au cours de ces dernières semaines et s'étaient en fait mis ensemble pour un projet Poufsouffle-Gryffondor en cours de Charmes. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas apprécié. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire, honnêtement. Tant pis pour eux.

« Hey, Harry, tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Le petit brun n'écouta pas les protestations de Hermione, ni celles de Ron et Ginny. Il regarda la main, qui déserta son épaule pour attraper la sienne et il laissa l'albinos le relever, sans protester une seule fois.

Okay, à ce stade, il était inutile de dire qu'il avait un crush pour son camarade.

_ Okay, répondit doucement Harry.

Il n'était que trop conscient des regards curieux que posaient les étudiants et invités autour d'eux et ne souhaitait rien de plus que de voir un bouclier se dresser entre lui et les autres. Comme si Wayne savait à quoi il pensait, il passa à côté de lui et le guida vers la table des jaune et noir avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir en bout de table. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais n'en avaient pas réellement besoin.

Malfoy bien sûr, se fit un devoir de commenter mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire grand-chose avant que Wayne n'approche la table des Serpentard. Harry resta là où il était et n'entendit donc pas l'échange mais les vert et argent – et les quelques adultes présents à la table ainsi que les étudiants de Durmstrang, jetèrent un regard éberlué à l'albinos quand ils l'entendirent menacer mini-Malfoy :

« Écoute-moi bien, Malfoy, fit l'albinos. Ta jalousie, tu peux te la garder pour toi ( Malfoy couina d'indignation ). Mais si tu approche de Harry pour lui faire du mal ou le molester ( nouveau couinement d'indignation ), je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais te servir de ce que tu as entre les jambes... pas que tu aies dû t'en servir beaucoup avant ça. »

Sur ce, il retourna dans ses pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et rejoignit Harry à la table des blaireaux.

Juste quand ils furent assis – et avant que Gran, non, Hermione n'ait pu protester d'une voix plus vive-, une voix s'éleva, ni mâle, ni femelle.

.

**Chapitre 1**, fit la voix, **Celui qui te connaît le mieux. **

Tout devint calme dans la Grande Salle: étudiants, professeurs, délégations et officiels se turent pour écouter attentivement. Cela venait peut-être d'un monde parallèle, mais cela ne pouvait qu'être intéressant. D'autant plus qu'il était apparemment très ressemblant à leur monde.

**La répartition du 1er septembre 1991 était de loin attendue par beaucoup de sorciers. Pas seulement les enfants de onze ans et leurs parents. Pas seulement les professeurs qui appréciaient de voir la nouvelle génération passer sous le célèbre Choixpeau, non.**

Comment dire... Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**Cette année, le Survivant allait faire son entrée à Poudlard**.

Un 'clong' résonna et les personnes qui tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit virent ledit Survivant poser son front contre la surface dure et lisse de la table tandis que Wayne lui tapotait doucement le dos dans un semblant de confort. Hermione jeta un regard noir à l'albinos.

**C'était un fait unique ! Et on chuchotait, et on chuchotait. On ne l'avait pas vu dans le train – tout du moins, il ne s'y était pas fait connaître. Pourtant, beaucoup avaient interrogé les passagers du Poudlard Express, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Certes, il y avait aussi eu bien sûr, quelques compartiments verrouillés, donc bon..**.

Harry, assis juste à côté de Wayne, fronça le nez et marmonna :

« J'aurais dû faire ça en première année. »

Les autres étudiants qui l'entendirent ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait mais Wayne savait que Harry pensait à Ron et il le poussa doucement d'un coup d'épaule. Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire espiègle.

**Harry Potter était bien présent dans le train ce jour-là; il s'était enfermé dans un compartiment avec un autre élève de première année**.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il aurait définitivement dû faire cela.

**Il s'avéra que Harry s'était trompé sur une chose concernant le monde magique****; il**** pensait ne jamais avoir d'ami, ne jamais rencontrer de personnes comme lui.**

Quelques regards curieux se posèrent sur Harry, lequel détourna le regard en rougissant.

**Wayne Hopkins, un petit garçon albinos de la même taille qu'Harry ( ce qui était dire parce que Harry était VRAIMENT plus petit que la moyenne de son âge ) **

Harry couina d'indignation mais les autres sorciers présents se contentèrent de rire avec amusement à cela. Après tout, Potter était réellement l'un des plus petits mâle de son année.

**était généralement évité par les autres enfants qui le trouvaient trop étrange ****et**** différent**.

D'autres regards curieux volèrent, cette fois-ci vers Wayne, mais celui-ci leur renvoya un regard indifférent avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

**De sang-mêlé, il avait grandi à l'orphelinat lorsque ses parents étaient morts, en 1982, lors d'un affrontement avec des sorciers manifestants**.

Severus grimaça. Il n'existait pas d'orphelinat dans le monde magique, ce qui voulait dire que Hopkins avait été envoyé vivre dans un orphelinat moldu. Il pouvait déjà voir le schéma que prenaient les choses.

**Étant petit, Wayne avait souvent été battu par les grands de l'orphelinat St James. Il n'avait jamais été adopté: les gens le trouvaient trop différent. Si ça n'était pas pour son apparence, c'était parce qu'il était trop calme, trop**_** bizarre**_.

Wayne prit une lente inspiration. Bien que son enfance à l'orphelinat n'était pas trop mauvaise, elle semblait bien trop proche de celle décrite dans le bouquin pour le mettre à l'aise.

**En fin de compte, ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était sa magie. Deux enfants plus âgés que lui avaient voulu le battre très brutalement une nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. La magie de Wayne avait réagit violemment ce jour-là et les deux autres enfants avaient été éjectés**.

Harry plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un avait touché Wayne. Quelqu'un. Avait. Touché. Wayne. Ses mains chauffèrent et une étincelle jaillit de ses doigts. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à écouter le livre pour le remarquer mais Wayne ne manqua pas cet étrange événement. Quand il vit les regards nerveux que lui donnait Harry, il posa sa main sur la joue délicatement colorée du petit brun.

« C'est étonnant ce que tu peux faire, Harry. »

Si Harry rougit violemment, Wayne n'en fut que plus enchanté.

**Malheureusement, ils l'avaient emmené sur le toit de l'orphelinat, et.. et bien.. aucun des deux n'avait survécu à la chute**.

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux mais les vert et argent et les Durmstrangois se reprirent bien vite. Certains cependant avaient l'air vaguement approbateurs; c'était de la légitime défense. Si ces gamins ne voulaient pas mourir, ils n'avaient qu'à pas persécuter un plus petit qu'eux. Ils pourraient être surpris.

**Wayne n'avait pas vraiment réagit, mais son esprit s'était définitivement brisé ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas été accusé pour la mort des deux 'grands'. Personne ne savait après tout qu'il était présent sur le toit, avec eux. L'affaire avait été classée comme un accident; deux orphelins ayant défié les règles et étant allés jouer sur le toit durant la nuit. L'un avait glissé et s'était sans doute rattrapé à l'autre et les deux étaient tombés. Couic. Morts.**

Wayne, ayant senti les regards posés sur lui, haussa un sourcil et siffla:

« Oï, je sais que certaines choses sont semblables à ce monde-ci mais il n'y eu aucune mort tragique depuis au moins vingt ans à l'orphelinat. »

Les autres jeunes sorciers détournèrent la tête avec un sourire penaud, embarrassés d'être surpris à regarder l'albinos.

Cependant, il ne dit pas n'avoir jamais tué personne. Mais ça, seuls quelques uns des plus observateurs le remarquèrent.

**Pourtant, depuis la mort tragique de ces deux enfants, le petit Hopkins pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de la gardienne de l'orphelinat St James. Pas les institutrices ou les 'nurses' non, juste la gardienne. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il était devenu ce jour-là. Comme si elle pouvait le voir.**

**Wayne n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Pour lui, c'était la faute des deux grands. Ils étaient entièrement responsables de leurs morts.**

Wayne hocha la tête pour lui-même, de même que Harry. Même si le petit Gryffondor n'osait pas dire à voix haute ses pensées, il était entièrement d'accord. Vivre avec les Dursley avait crée une sorte d'instinct de conservation... qui avait tendance à le déserter lorsque ses amis étaient en danger mais il ne ferait plus l'erreur de considérer Granger et N°6 comme ses amis.

**Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de Poudlard. Biens sûr, apprendre la magie serait cool et tout, mais Wayne doutait que ce soit 'bien' sans personne avec qui partager cette euphorie. Personne capable de le comprendre**.

**Et puis, il avait rencontré Harry 'Freak' Potter**.

Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux. Harry tressaillit. Wayne ne manqua pas la réaction de Harry et lui serra doucement la main. Tous deux étaient conscients que ça n'était pas le genre de choses que deux garçons faisaient habituellement ensemble ( dans le monde moldu en tout cas. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du point de vue du monde sorcier sur l'homosexualité ) mais eux s'en fichaient. Ils se sentaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre et ils ne comptaient pas arrêter, juste pour plaire à certaines personnes.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre s'ils n'étaient pas contents. _

**Le garçon avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment. Le garçon qui avait dû regardé le carnet qu'il avait dans la main pour se présenter. Le garçon qui ne connaissait pas son nom**.

Harry plissa des yeux alors que les jeunes sorciers tournaient un regard curieux vers eux. Même s'il avait appris son nom bien avant Poudlard, il avait tout du attendre sept années avant de savoir que son nom n'était pas ''Freak''.

**Wayne avait tout de suite été enveloppé dans cette chaleur réconfortante, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient. Harry avait été envoyé vivre avec la sœur de sa mère, sa tante, et le mari de cette dernière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre aimant**.

Harry essaya de se rencogner dans la table quand, à nouveau, les têtes des élèves de Poudlard ET des délégations ( ainsi que des enseignants ) tournèrent dans sa direction.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai ? » l'interrogea Minerva McGonagall.

Harry voulait disparaître au fond d'un trou. Il parvint cependant à mouler un regard défiant sur son visage pâle.

_ Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

Ça n'était pas tout à fait un sifflement, mais la colère brillait dans son regard et était perceptible dans sa voix. C'était si différent de son comportement habituel que cela surprit la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

_ Harry ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard irrité mais ne lui prêta pas davantage attention.

_ Bien sûr que ça nous intéresse. Nous nous intéressons au bien être de tous les élèves.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du Survivant.

_ C'est drôle. J'ai essayé d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore à la fin de ma première année, lâcha-t-il avec un rire sans humour.

Wayne devina, au ton de sa voix, que cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et que le directeur n'avait sans doute rien voulu entendre. Wayne voulait le tuer. Il ne le ferait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le faire.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux qui était tout à fait faux.

_ Il m'a demandé de ne pas exagérer, que ma famille était constituée de bonnes et aimantes personnes et qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à leur sujet. Que cela pourrait leur apporter des ennuis. Même lui ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, termina-t-il en adressant un regard meurtrier au responsable de son Enfer personnel aux mains des Dursley.

_ Harry le professeur Dumbledore ne ferait jamais -

_ Bien sûr ! Cracha Harry. Pour toi les figures d'autorités sont comme la royauté. S'il te disait de te jeter par la fenêtre du troisième étage, je suis sûr que tu n'hésiterais pas.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid, mais elle informa également les factions neutres et sombres qu'elles s'étaient peut-être trompées sur Potter et qu'il semblait y avoir plus dans le Survivant, que la marionnette du directeur.

**Ayant un fils du même âge, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia ne l'aimaient pas comme ils aimaient Dudley**.

Harry plissa les yeux et ignora résolument les regards qu'il savait fixés sur lui.

**Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Puis, pour se consoler, il avait pensé que les coups étaient une façon maladroite pour l'oncle Vernon, d'exprimer son affection pour son neveu**.

Harry grimaça et mit d'autant plus d'ardeur à ignorer les autres. Wayne lui, lui serra doucement la main en guise de réconfort.

**Mais ça n'avait aucun sens et Harry avait vite abandonné. Il s'avéra que l'on remarqua les traces de coups sur le corps de Harry et le corps enseignant prit des mesures**.

Un sourcil interrogateur se haussa sur le visage autrement inexpressif de Harry. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué les bleus sur lui ou alors, ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas les remarquer parce que personne n'avait jamais réagi ou tendu la main pour l'aider.

**Une enquête était ouverte lorsque Vernon alla trop loin et manqua de tuer Harry**.

Le petit Gryffondor blêmit et un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il savait jusqu'où pouvait aller l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il était furieux et il savait que son alter-ego avait dû terriblement souffrir là-bas.

**Ce jour-là fut le dernier où l'on entendit parler des Dursley, de leur vivant**.

Un remous agita la salle. Tout le monde était si occupé à bavarder qu'aucun ne remarqua le sourire froid et satisfait qui étira les lèvres de Harry. Si seulement il avait pu faire cela. Si seulement les Dursley avaient disparus de sa vie, car il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit; son alter-ego s'était chargé de les faire disparaître.

**L'incendie qui avait ravagé le #4 Privet Drive, fit les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines. En plus du fait que leur neveu **_**maltraité**_** ait été le seul survivant**.

Cassius haussa un sourcil, l'air pensif. Son regard coulissa vers le jeune Potter. Il savait que tout ce qui se produisait dans ce livre ne s'était pas forcément produit dans ce monde-ci, mais il n'empêche que beaucoup de choses étaient similaires. Se pouvait-il que les gardiens de Potter aient été aussi mauvais dans leur monde ? Au vu de la posture et du regard brûlant de colère et de rancœur du petit brun, Cassius était certain d'avoir raison.

Il avait aussi vu le léger rictus satisfait et vindicatif de Potter. Oh oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et ils n'avaient jamais rien remarqué.

**Bien sûr, Harry ne fut jamais accusé ! Après tout, la police était arrivée lorsque les pompiers étaient enfin parvenus à maîtrisé le feu et avaient retrouvé le jeune garçon ensanglanté ( son propre sang ! ) et attaché dans la réserve, à quelques mètres de la maison Dursley**.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle. Le cabanon n'était réservé que pour les pires punitions. Si son placard était considéré comme un sanctuaire pour lui, la réserve était un endroit à craindre car il était synonyme d'Enfer.

Wayne fronça les sourcils quand il sentit Harry trembler contre lui et s'assit à cheval sur le banc avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du petit brun devant lui. Ainsi, il tira doucement et encouragea le plus jeune à laisser son dos reposer contre le torse de l'albinos.

Harry rougit malgré lui. Cette position lui semblait si intime.

**C'était un miracle que les pompiers aient pu éteindre le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne le petit cabanon. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. De cette étincelle qui avait traversé le cabanon et avait mis le feu à la maison**.

Alors que ce passage était lu, une étincelle traversa le regard de Harry. Si seulement... non, il ne pouvait faire cela. À cause de la lecture de ce livre, si jamais un incendie se déclarait à Privet Drive, les sorciers feraient immédiatement le lien. Peut-être devrait-il juste les laisser en vie ?

Mais comment faire pour rester hors de leur portée ?

**On l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et bien.. comme cela il aurait bien porté son nom. Il avait fallu faire quelques recherches pour trouver le nom de naissance du garçon étant donné qu'il pensait que son nom était 'Freak' et que ''même son cousin l'appelait ainsi.''**.

Les Gryffondors grommelèrent entre eux, la colère vibrant dans leurs êtres ( tout du moins, pour ceux qui étaient proches de Harry ). L'outrage était perceptible chez eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que même dans leur monde, Harry n'avait pas été bien traité chez son oncle et sa tante. Et avec ce livre – et les réactions de Harry-, ils pouvaient enfin découvrir à quel point.

**Ça avait été triste qu'une famille – qu'un enfant, meurt dans l'incendie et les voisins avaient été hypocrite lors de l'enterrement mais il s'avéra que certains journaux n'eurent pas le tact de faire la même chose et procédèrent à afficher tout haut, les pensées que les autres taisaient **_**''Quel genre de monstre pouvait-on être pour battre quotidiennement un enfant de sept ans ?''**_**. Il n'existait pas de réponse malheureusement et Harry était loin d'être le seul cas, même si son histoire était devenue célèbre, autant pour l'abus qu'il avait subi que pour la façon dont il avait pris fin.**

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit tous les regards converger dans sa direction et il arumpha.

« Ils sont toujours en vie et je suis toujours chez eux. Pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive là-dessus. »

L'information, sèchement donnée, fit tressaillir certains mais d'autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer mollement.

**La cause de l'incendie n'avait pas vraiment été découverte mais on avait mis ça sur le dos d'un incident ménager. Dès lors, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat, puis de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté. Il se demandait ce qui était le mieux. Vivre avec les Dursley ? Ou être trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil ?

Hum... Probablement la seconde option.

**Harry était gentil, disait-on, adorable même, mais on ne voulait le garder trop longtemps, car il était trop bizarre, trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. Les couples voulaient du bruit dans la maison, des enfants plein de vie. Pas un petit garçon capable de rester des heures assis tranquillement ou lisant un livre. Pas un petit garçon qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, non. Et puis ils étaient hésitants aussi. Peu étaient ouvert à l'idée de prendre en charge en enfant maltraité; qui sait comment il réagirait ? Harry s'y était fait, il avait haussé les épaules et avait continué à vivre sa vie**.

Un nouveau murmure agita les rangs mais Harry hocha à nouveau la tête pour lui-même. Il aurait voulu être accepté et adopté mais si ça n'était pas le cas, il supposait qu'il aurait continué à vivre malgré tout. Peut-être aurait-il été un peu plus brisé qu'avant mais il l'était déjà un peu, donc bon... un peu plus, un peu moins...

**La magie avait été une part constante de lui depuis l'Incident, même s'il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Vivant seul – plus ou moins, dans les squats des bas-quartiers de Londres, Harry n'avait pas eu à prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait, après tout, fugué du pensionnat presque neuf mois plus tôt**.

Wayne hocha la tête avec approbation. Pourquoi rester quelque part où l'on ne voulait pas d'eux ? Tiens, il devrait songer à cela, à la fin de l'année.

**Vraiment, se rencontrer l'un et l'autre dans ce compartiment était une occasion inespérée pour les deux garçons. Leurs magies semblaient se compléter parfaitement**.

Harry sourit doucement. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait sentir leurs magies se chercher, se compéter, jour l'une avec l'autre. C'était toujours un sentiment étourdissant, presque euphorique. Quand il était avec Wayne, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de Voldemort ou bien de faire ses devoirs à temps ( même s'il les faisait toujours à temps ). Il n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter de l'excuse qu'il allait devoir fournir à Hermione et Ron pour rentrer un peu tard dans la Tour Gryffondor.

**Leur répartition n'était vraiment pas une surprise pour eux, une fois qu'ils avaient lu sur les maisons. Certes, ils auraient pu atterrir ailleurs, mais tous deux étaient vraiment bon dans l'art du déguisement**.

Wayne et Harry tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un sourire espiègle. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment bons dans ce domaine.

Certains élèves, qui les observaient du coin de l'œil, inclinèrent la tête sur le côté en avisant leurs faits et gestes.

**Ils n'avaient pas à se forcer. Ils laissaient juste les autres se rassurer et voir ce qu'ils voulaient voir. **

Adrian Pucey hocha la tête avec approbation.

**Avec leur caractère calme et réservé, on avait tendance à penser qu'ils étaient trop timides pour se socialiser. C'était peut-être vrai aussi. Mais l'esprit d'Harry – de même que celui de Wayne_, était complètement fragmenté**.

À cela, les enseignants échangèrent un regard avant d'observer brièvement les deux adolescents en question. Ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. En fait, ils semblaient dans leur propre bulle.

D'autres étudiants froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant comment cela avait pu passer inaperçu. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait ? Les professeurs étaient sensés être à l'écoute de leurs élèves. Comment n'avaient-ils pu pas se rendre compte de l'abus qu'avait vécu les deux gosses ?

Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers l'étrange Duo. Était-il possible que les choses soient tout aussi mauvaises dans ce monde-ci ?

**Ils ne se sociabilisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas comment faire. Les autres n'étaient pas comme eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça leur allait. Ils se comprendraient eux-même et à partir de maintenant, ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour faire face au monde. **

Pomona Sprout hocha la tête avec approbation. Au moins étaient-ils loyaux l'un envers l'autre. C'était déjà cela, pas vrai ?

**La répartition de Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard ne fit pas vraiment de vague. Certes, c'était un sang-mêlé dans l'antre des Serpents et certains étaient vraiment très hautains mais Wayne n'était pas le seul sang-mêlé dans la maison des Serpents, pas même l'un des rares. Les autres maisons, en particulier les Gryffondors, avaient cependant tendance à oublier ce fait**.

Comme un seul homme, presque tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpents – même certains adultes présents réagirent ainsi. En réponse, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, Tracey Davies en quatrième année, ne réagisse enfin:

« Quoi, est-ce que c'est si choquant ? Je suis une sang-mêlée, ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant. »

**Oui, c'est vrai, les applaudissements étaient un peu moins fort mais ça n'était pas comme si Serpentard était réputé pour être bruyant. Et puis... il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cet enfant nouvellement réparti selon les élèves de Serpentard**.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Wayne. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'allait donner sa scolarité à Serpentard. Il était presque certain d'être souvent mentionné. Après tout, l'histoire semblait se concentrer autour de Harry et lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit brun calé contre lui.

Ça ne le dérangerait pas... Il aimait l'idée de passer du temps avec Harry.

**Ils ne savaient pas si c'était dans sa gestuelle alors qu'il approchait lentement de la table de sa maison, ou même dans son regard, mais quelque chose semblait.. hors caractère. . . . . Le regard innocent. Définitivement cela**.

Wayne fit la moue. Généralement, les gens mettaient un bon moment à se rendre compte de la supercherie, si tant est qu'ils ne s'en rendent effectivement compte. Habituellement, personne ne remarquait ce qui se cachait derrière son masque d'innocence.

Ils ne vit pas les Serpentards soupirer de soulagement lorsque ceux-ci eurent la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas tomber dans le panneau comme des Poufsouffles ( Gryffons, ça marchait aussi ) de premier ordre.

**Puis il y avait eu Potter. Le Harry Potter.**

Wayne ricana quand Harry grommela dans sa barbe.

**Quand le nom avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, il y avait eu un instant de silence. Puis l'on s'était mis à chuchoter. Hopkins était resté calme. En fait, il ne semblait même pas savoir qui était Harry Potter. Ou plutôt qu'il était célèbre. Wayne avait presque réagit quand son nouvel ( et unique ) ami ne s'était pas avancé tout de suite. Puis le petit brun avait semblé être pris d'un sursaut et s'était faufilé hors du regroupement d'enfants non classés pour s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. L'attente et ce sentiment d'anticipation avaient été intenables**.

On chuchota avec excitation dans la salle. De ce que les membres des délégations comprirent, l'attente pour le tri de Harry Potter avait également été un calvaire dans leur monde.

**Il ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi ils s'attendait. Il était petit. Bien trop petit et mince aussi. Il n'était pas intimidant du tout. Et il semblait presque ailleurs. Le garçon était resté trois longues minutes sous le chapeau de tri avant que la 'bouche' de celui-ci ne s'ouvre**.

Terence Higgs grommela sombrement dans sa barbe. Il est vrai qu'il s'était fait la réflexion que Potter était anormalement petit lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, mais il s'était dit que le chef de maison du Petit avait les choses en mains. Étant donné qu'en septembre dernier, Potter était entré sur la plateforme avec une grosse ecchymose sur le visage, Terence avait compris que ça n'était pas le cas.

**Tout le monde ou presque était sur le bord de son banc, attendant que le Choixpeau s'écrie Gryffondor bien qu'ils prient pour l'avoir dans leur maison. Puis le Choixpeau avait crié. Mais, ça ne ressemblait pas à Gryffondor. Et en fait, pour être précis, ça ressemblait davantage à:**

Il y eut une pause alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse.

_ Arrêtez avec le suspense ! Finit par crier Lisa Turpin.

**« SERPENTARD ! » **

**. . . oui, ça ressemblait à ça**.

Pendant un instant, il y eut juste le silence puis, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Ron, à la table des lions, se redressa d'un bond, le visage rouge de colère.

« QUOI !? »

Les filles de Beauxbâtons et les étudiants de Gryffondor grimacèrent au volume sonore mais Harry se redressa lui aussi et pivota pour faire face à Ron.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est si mauvais avec Serpentard de toute façon ?

Sa question prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? Même les Serpentards étaient choqués. Tout le monde disait toujours qu'ils étaient des futurs mages noirs et … et Potter ne voyait pas le problème ? [Mais alors... pourquoi se disputait-il tout le temps avec Malfoy... attendez, non, ne répondez pas à cette question. Malfoy était un gosse de riche pourris gâté. C'était pour ça.]

_ CE SONT TOUS DES MAGES NOIRS !

_Tiens... Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?_

Harry, dos à eux, offrit à Ron un long regard pensif. Puis il lâcha:

« Ron, tu es vraiment une garce parfois. »

Inutile de le dire, cela choqua tout le monde, hormis Wayne et les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient trop occupés à se fendre la poire-, et Harry en profita pour se détourner et retourner s'asseoir.

La voix reprit aussitôt ( cette voix ne semblait pas non plus avoir la patience de survivre à une réprimande de Hermione ou une crise de nerfs de Ronald ).

**Le jeune garçon s'était redressé sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion et avait respectueusement reposé le choixpeau sur le tabouret puisque le professeur – euh, Harry n'était pas sûr de son nom, semblait trop surpris pour le récupérer. Il avait ensuite procédé à descendre les quelques marches séparant l'estrade du reste de la salle et avait fait son chemin à la table de sa nouvelle maison, alors même que son uniforme se colorait de vert et argent et de l'emblème de Serpentard**.

« Tu ne sembles pas choqué. remarqua Roger Davies. Après tout, c'est un autre monde. »

Harry haussa un sourcil au Serdaigle puis haussa les épaules.

_ Et bien, ça pourrait l'être si je ne m'y attendais pas mais étant donné que le Choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpent -

_ QUOI ?!

Ils ignorèrent tous le cri de Ronald, trop occupés à dévisager le Survivant. Ils avaient tous pensé que Potter avait été directement à Gryffondor. Certes, le Choixpeau avait pris son temps, mais ils n'avaient guère songé à la possibilité que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor puisse atterrir ailleurs.

Les cerveaux de ces pauvres Serpentards semblaient avoir court-circuité.

_ Attends... Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor dans ce cas ? Demanda Graham Montague.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le sixième année.

_ Ron et Hagrid m'ont dit que Serpentard était une usine à mangemorts et mages noirs.

Les verts et argents ne perdirent pas de temps à fusiller Ronald du regard. Peu concédèrent un regard assassin à Hagrid.

**Les applaudissements avaient un peu tardé, du fait de la surprise mais ils étaient finalement apparus. Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte mais Wayne si. De toute évidence, Serpentard n'était pas très appréciés. Les rouge et or ( Wayne devinait qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors ) avaient rechigné et peu avaient applaudi bien que deux rouquins identiques aient initié le mouvement.**

Les jumeaux high-fivèrent. Ils avaient eu un peu peur de ne pas être amis avec Harry dans ce monde-là. Ils s'en fichaient de ce que Harry était ou du fait qu'il ait accidentellement tué les Dursley ( juste entre nous, les jumeaux avaient été prêts à les tuer pour Harry si jamais ils le touchaient à nouveau ). Parce que eux même n'étaient pas tout à fait purs et innocents ou même blanc de chez blanc.

Harry leur offrit un timide sourire.

**Les Poufsouffles, de même que les Serdaigles avaient applaudi poliment, mais la surprise et la méfiance étaient apparus sur certains visages. Cependant, la moue adorable sur le visage du Survivant éclipsa bien vite cette méfiance**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis tourna la tête vers deux aînés de Poufsouffle et leur adressa un regard empli d'innocence. Ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux puis roucoulèrent à la vue qui leur faisait face.

Un regard surpris flasha sur le visage du petit brun.

« Oh, ça marche. »

Dans son dos, Wayne, qui l'avait entendu, pouffa de rire contre le nid d'oiseau qu'était la chevelure de Harry.

À la table des Serpentards, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick affichaient un air horrifié; il semblerait que Potter venait de découvrir son super pouvoir... et comptait l'utiliser à pleine puissance.

**À la fin du repas et après le discours du directeur – durant lequel Harry interrogea Wayne sur la santé mentale du 'vieux' ( gagnant ainsi un regard approbateur de quelques aînés à portée d'oreille ), les aînés guidèrent les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune où les deux préfets de septième année leur souhaitèrent officiellement la bienvenue et leur expliquèrent les règles. Le chef de maison passa quelques minutes plus tard pour en faire de même puis les laissa à leur occupation**.

Les Gryffondors murmurèrent entre eux. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que quand des Gryffondors murmurent, au moins la moitié de la salle peut les entendre. Ceci dit, tout le monde les entendit dire que dans leur maison, leur chef de maison ne passait pas les saluer après le banquet de rentrée.

Et les trois autres maisons furent d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir un chef de maison comme le leur. Minerva songea que peut-être elle devrait changer de méthode. Elle pensait que ses lionceaux préféraient l'indépendance qu'elle leur laissait.

**Harry et Wayne s'étaient trouvés un petit coin isolé et comptaient s'installer là-bas, laissant les aînés observer les recrues, quand une voix snob et hautaine les retint. Le blondinet semblait leur parler à eux.**

**« Tu es Hopkins, n'est-ce pas ? Père a parlé de tes parents une fois. Il paraît qu'ils étaient collègues avant. » **

**Wayne ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi garda-t-il le silence et un visage blanc quand le garçon cessa de babiller pour s'intéresser à son ami**.

Wayne renifla. Il imaginait sans mal mini Malfoy se comporter de cette façon.

**« Tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais du célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »**

**Les discussions alentours se turent brusquement alors qu'on observaient les trois premiers années ( ou cinq si l'on comptait les deux gardes du corps du blondinet ennuyeux ). Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et la seule émotion qui filtra son visage blanc fut la... confusion. **

**_ Je suis désolé mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne**.

… Silence.

Comment dire... ça n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Hermione secoua la tête. Non mais vraiment.

**Des sourcils s'élevèrent. Pardon ? Pourtant, le visage de Potter resta parfaitement neutre après ça, de même que celui d'Hopkins. Le blondinet – qui se présenta comme Malfoy ( mais Harry et Wayne préférèrent rester sur Blondinet )**

On entendit en fond sonore le couinement indigné de Draco Malfoy mais Terence était d'accord avec les book-Harry et book-Wayne, Blondinet sonnait vraiment bien.

**, ne se démonta pas :**

**« Tu es bien Harry Potter, non ?**

**_ Et bien - » **

**Harry s'interrompit pour étouffer un jappement de douleur et lança un regard confus à son ami aux cheveux blancs**. **Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et sembla communiquer en silence avec son camarade.**

Des chuchotis remontèrent dans la salle et Harry se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait communiquer aussi aisément avec Wayne que son alter-ego semblait le faire dans l'autre monde.

**_ J'ai oublié, dit-il simplement. De toute façon, fit-il en reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ? **

**Malfoy le dévisagea incrédule. **

**_ Mais – mais – bafouilla-t-il. T – Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! **

**Si ça n'avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, les aînés auraient presque ri en voyant l'héritier Malfoy bafouiller. Mais ils ne rirent pas**.

Les vert et argent soupirèrent avec ce qui s'apparenta à du soulagement, sous les regards amusés de la délégation bulgare. Apparemment, ceux-ci ne voulaient pas qu'on les voit comme des êtres humains capables d'émotions. Viktor n'était pas sûr que cette image tienne tout le long de la lecture.

**Le visage de Potter demeura neutre. Il n'y eut même pas une vague étincelle de reconnaissance. Enfin si, une seule : **

**« Tu crois que les sorciers ont entendu parler de l'incendie ? » **

**Hopkins afficha un air pensif puis secoua la tête**.

**_ La séparation entre le monde normal et le monde sorcier est trop nette. Je ne pense pas. **

**_ Ah... je me disais aussi, répondit-il avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Je regrette, mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.**

**Terrence Higgs**

Terence sursauta quand il entendit son nom. Ben ça alors, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était plutôt du genre à se fondre dans la masse donc il s'attendait à être un personnage secondaire qui serait peut-être mentionné une fois dans tout le bouquin. Ça pour une surprise. Quoi que, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être sa seule apparition.

**haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport y avait-il avec un incendie ? Le cinquième année jeta un coup d'œil vers sa bande d'amis, lesquels semblaient aussi suivre la conversation. Tout était une question de futur. Cette conversation pourrait déterminer les futures relations qu'ils auraient avec les différents premières années. **

Ron secoua la tête avec dégoût. Bien sûr pour ces stupides serpents tout était une question d'image. Bien sûr ils voyaient le Survivant comme une possibilité de se créer une belle image. Ron refusa la possibilité de croire qu'il était comme eux, qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry sur une suggestion du directeur, lequel était venu plein de fois à la maison pour parler avec sa mère.

**Malfoy semblait être un gamin arrogant mais son père était très fortuné et était le supérieur hiérarchique de plusieurs élèves de la maison et ça, l'enfant le savait parfaitement.**

Les étudiants, qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou même Gryffondor, semblèrent tout à coup comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi les Serpentards passaient presque tous les désirs de Malfoy. Mais quand même..

**Lucius Malfoy pouvait littéralement faire de la vie de leurs parents [employés au Ministère] un enfer.**

Lisa Turpin, de Serdaigle, grimaça. Là, elle comprenait que les serpents laissent faire l'enfant gâté. Ça n'avait pas dû être évident pour eux non plus. Mais vraiment, il fallait que mini Malfoy grandisse un peu.

**Les autres recrues semblaient assez bien mise à part Crabbe et Goyle qui, en fait, semblaient être les portraits crachés de leurs pères. Non, en fait, les deux mystères étaient définitivement les deux recrues inattendues qu'étaient Potter et Hopkins, bien que Marcus admettait que Nott était aussi mystérieux que son père et que Zabini puisse s'avérer intéressant. **

Theodore inclina la tête sur le côté. Les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui en général.

**« Attends quoi.. tu te moque de moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Draco Malfoy.**

**_ C'est un plaisir. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux pré-ados.**

**Pour le coup, le fils Malfoy se tut. Et ce fut Silver Travers, sixième année, qui reprit la parole : **

**« Est-ce que tu es train de nous dire que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu es ? » **

Silver cligna des yeux. Oh tiens, il faisait une apparition.

Tout comme Nott, il avait tendance à se fondre dans la masse; il était charismatique et populaire au sein de sa maison, mais en dehors de ça il ne faisait pas remarquer plus que cela bien que ses notes soient bonnes et il n'était pas membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ou plutôt, s'était retiré après deux années à jouer en tant que batteur.

**Potter cligna des yeux. Marcus serra les dents._ Putain c'est pas vrai._ **

''Langage.'' fit McGonagall.

Filius Flitwick lui offrit un sourire amusé tandis que Adrian songeait que c'était définitivement son capitaine. Il n'y avait que lui pour jurer autant, même en pensées.

**Lui et les autres seraient vraiment mal barrés si les deux recrues ( Potter et Hopkins ) faisaient ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs profondément – très profondément, enfouis. Des premières années ne _devraient_ pas être mignons et confus. Ils devraient être bruyants et geignards. **

Marcus laissa tomber sa tête avec un CLONG retentissant. Les autres élèves gloussèrent ou essayèrent de couvrir leurs gloussements en entendant cela. Ils ne pensaient pas un jour entendre cela sortir de la bouche de Flint. Il était vrai que, assis l'un devant l'autre, les deux adolescents – qui pourtant ne ressemblaient définitivement plus à des premières années-, avaient tendance à faire ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs.

**_ Je suis Harr, répondit l'enfant. **

**Travers manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Soit le gosse se foutait de lui, soit... soit.. et bien.. bref. Travers ne savait pas trop s'il préférait la première explication ou la seconde. **

**_ Comment peux-tu ignorer ton statut dans notre monde ? **

**Potter haussa un sourcil et.. et zut quoi ! Qu'il arrête avec ce visage de niffleur abandonné !**

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il ressemblait à un... niffleur ? …. On ne lui avait jamais fait d'aussi beau compliment ! Un sourire brillant étira ses lèvres et illumina l'espace autour de lui.

Adrian sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Heureusement que Potter n'avait pas été dans leur maison dans ce monde-ci. Ils auraient probablement tous été à ses pieds.

**_ Quel statut ? **

**Entre temps, Malfoy s'était malheureusement un peu repris : **

**« Tu es le Survivant ! Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu avais un an ! » **

**. . . Qu'il arrête de pencher la tête sur le côté ! Enfin.. qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux.. Potter et Hopkins. Leur synchronisation avait quelque chose de mignon et d'effrayant à la fois. **

Les deux susnommés tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à chuchoter avec une certaine frénésie.

Angelina Johnson jeta un regard sombre vers la table des vert et argent.

_ S'il arrive quelque chose nous vous tiendrons pour responsables.

Les Serpentards clignèrent des yeux mais n'eurent jamais l'occasion d'entamer leur plaidoyer ( ou de leur rire au nez/renifler d'un air hautain au choix ).

**_ Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, hein ? Souffla Wayne. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus.**

**Potter fit la moue.**

**_ J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus aussi, mais ça ressemblait à une histoire de science-fiction. Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Wayne. Qui serait assez insensé pour croire qu'un bébé pourrait vaincre un puissant mage noir ? Ça me paraît stupide comme logique. Continua-t-il en chuchotant toujours. De toute façon, poursuivit-t-il. Le surnom en lui-même semble incroyablement arrogant**.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il avait toujours honni ce surnom avec passion. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi et il détestait quand Ron montrait sa jalousie en utilisant ce stupide titre.

Tout le monde refusait de comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit-là.

**Potter étouffa un bâillement en portant la main à sa bouche, puis, voyant que Malfoy semblait ébahi, il haussa les épaules et prit la direction des escalier, le petit albinos sur les talons.**

**_ C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Draco Malfoy, firent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'étage**.

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était une meilleure rencontre que celle à laquelle il avait eu droit. Huh.

**Cela avait été la première rencontre avec le Duo Mystère qu'étaient Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins. Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi le Tri, les élèves de la maison Serpentard avaient pu apprendre plusieurs choses au sujet des deux étranges recrues**:

**1/ Premièrement, ils étaient d'une nature extrêmement calmes et réservés.**

Terence hocha la tête pour lui-même. Même dans leur monde, Potter avait prouvé être davantage timide et réservé lorsqu'il n'était pas en compagnie de ses amis. Lorsque c'était le cas en revanche, c'était comme s'il se forçait à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

**Ça n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas amicaux, mais l'on sentait bien une certaine barrière entre ces deux-là et le reste du monde. Hopkins et Potter restaient toujours ensemble, gardant jalousement l'un et l'autre loin du reste du monde**.

Ginny renifla avec dédain. En fait, son visage rouge de colère, indiqua à ses amies qu'elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs possibles et celles-ci glissèrent plus loin sur le banc. Autant ne pas l'irriter davantage. Surtout qu'elles essayaient toujours de caser le Survivant avec tous les mâles dominants de Poudlard et elles savaient que cela faisait rager Ginny. La dernière fois que Ginny les avait entendu babiller à ce sujet, elle les avait menacé d'un maléfice cuisant si elles n'arrêtaient pas dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Elles avaient été tellement choquées et effrayées par la hargne de la Weaslette qu'elles n'avaient plus parlé du reste de l'heure. Depuis le début de la lecture cependant, un sourire victorieux avait commencé à fleurir sur leurs lèvres. _Karma's a bitch_, comme on dit. Elles étaient certaines que Hopkins et Potter allaient finir ensemble. Que ce soit dans le livre ou dans leur monde. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

**Ils étaient polis avec tout le monde, ne haussaient même pas le ton lorsqu'on les insultait de demi-sang. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet que le doux sourire qu'avait affiché Potter et l'air froid de Hopkins lorsque Alexandre Sanguin les avait insulté**.

Marcus haussa un sourcil. Alexandre Sanguin était un Serpentard qui avait gradué trois ans plus tôt.

**Flint et ses amis ne savaient pas trop ce qui s'était passé à cet instant mais une chose est sûre : Sanguin avait dû ressentir quelque chose parce qu'il ne s'en était plus pris au Duo après sa deuxième tentative d'intimidation. **

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Wayne. Il ignorait ce que son alter-ego et celui de Harry avait fait à ce type, mais il était vraiment fier d'eux.

**Non, rien dans l'attitude des deux premières années ne posait problème aux Serpentards. C'est juste que... ils étaient tellement distants ! N'allez pas croire, les Serpentards pouvaient paraître froid et tout et, il est vrai que parfois ils l'étaient aussi entre eux, pour montrer leur supériorité, mais généralement, confortablement assis dans la Salle Commune, ils se détendaient tous et laissaient tomber les masques de la Haute Bourgeoisie**.

Les Gryffondors affichèrent une expression de pure choc.

Quoi ?

Vraiment ?! Et, comme un seul, ils tournèrent la tête vers la table des vert et argent. Ceux-ci ne daignèrent pas leur fournir de réponse digne de ce nom.

Bossez, bande de fainéants. Z'avez qu'à chercher vous-même.

**Le Duo Mystère était différent. Ils étaient calmes, genre, vraiment, ne parlaient pas plus que nécessaire si ce n'était pas entre eux deux et gardaient un ton plat la plupart du temps. Après presque deux mois de vie commune avec les deux petits serpents, Marcus pouvait assurer que la seule fois où il avait vu l'un d'eux opter pour un ton différent avait été lorsque Potter avait joué avec Travers. Ils avaient développé ces petites attaques verbales après que les deux recrues aient mystérieusement traumatisé Sanguin. Cela amusait d'autant plus Travers que Potter ne répondait jamais par des insultes mais avec une honnêteté un peu trop... franche et parfois même un soupçon d'amusement.**

Silver haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Potter, seulement pour voir celui-ci le dévisager en silence, le regard neutre, presque innocent.

Une coche apparut sur son front et il se força à détourner le regard. Oh non, il ne tomberait pas pour la moue adorable du gamin. Pas dans ce monde ! Et espérons-le, pas dans l'autre non plus.

**C'était le seul moment où il prenait une voix légèrement enfantine. Le seul. Et bien.. peut-être pas.. peut-être que ce ton enfantin se mélangeait dans son ton habituel mais Flint et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler assez longtemps pour confirmer cette hypothèse. **

**2/ Ils étaient brillants. Intelligents. Ils étaient premiers dans presque toutes les classes, toutes maisons confondues. C'était un fait intéressant étant donné que d'après les rumeurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait grandi dans le Monde Magique**.

Hermione prit la parole d'un ton supérieure, sans se rendre compte qu'on pouvait parfaitement l'entendre à l'autre bout de la salle:

« Et bien, cela se confirme les choses sont différentes ici. Après tout, Harry n'est pas une lumière. »

S'il y eut quelques rires nerveux, cela ne fut rien à côté de Fred et George Weasley, lesquels se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, à côté de Wayne et Harry. En chemin cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent à demi vers Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ces histoires, Hermione, mais tu devrais sérieusement changer de sources, fit l'un.

_ Si Harry n'est peut-être pas le premier de sa classe, il est dans le top 10 de son année, lui dit le second. ( Il s'arrêta brièvement et reprit, un sourire railleur aux lèvres ). Je crois même qu'il est arrivé devant toi sur le classement de juin dernier. »

Sur ce, ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le banc des blaireaux et ignorèrent le regard choqué et outragé de Granger.

Harry se permit un sourire amusé alors que les chuchotis remontaient le long des tables et Wayne embrassa doucement le crâne chevelu du petit brun. Celui-ci rougit violemment. C'était... il aimait ça.

**Rumeurs qui avaient été confirmées après la rentrée lorsque aucun des deux n'avaient eu la moindre idée de l'importance de Potter. Quoique, là encore, ils auraient pu tout simplement se jouer d'eux, mais quel intérêt là-dedans ? D'autant plus que, non, ça ne leur ressemblait définitivement pas. Malfoy avait passé la troisième soirée de septembre à geindre sur le fait d'être seulement le troisième à terminer une bonne potion. Quand Potter et Hopkins avaient été premiers ! **

Harry pouffa de rire contre son oreiller ( oui, il avait transfiguré son assiette en oreiller, un problème avec ça ? Enfin, quand il disait son assiette, il parlait plutôt de l'assiette de Fred ).

Il jeta un regard vicieux vers Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer ça, la prochaine fois. Ce serait bien meilleur comme victoire !

Draco, qui avait senti le regard de Potter, frissonna d'effroi. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait la forte impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer cela.

**3/ Ils étaient bizarres. Oui, il savait qu'on revenait à la base de la base avec ce fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cela. Et leur relation en elle-même était bizarre. Ils se tenaient la main dans les couloirs ! Se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune ! Terence avait même entendu Zabini roucouler au sujet d'une photo de Potter et Hopkins lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le dortoir des premières années !**

Harry rougit violemment et Wayne sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que les murmures reprenaient et que des regards coulissaient vers eux. Ils entendirent également des groupes de filles piailler et glousser en les regardant. Oh Merlin. C'était tellement embarrassant. Blaise lui, ronchonna dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il ne _roucoulait_ pas !

« Harry ! S'écria Hermione. Deux garçons ne sont pas supposés agir comme ça ! »

Elle ne remarqua pas les sourcils froncés et les expressions réprobatrices des sang-purs et autres sorciers élevés dans le monde magique. Vraiment peu parmi les nés-moldus, semblaient agréer avec les propos de Granger et la plupart fronçaient les sourcils face à ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_ Miss Granger, les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas interdites dans le monde magique, intervint Minerva McGonagall, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin et que quelqu'un maudisse la lionne. Je vous prierai de vous calmer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais parvint à se calmer. Au moins un peu.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry prit la parole :

« En plus tu dis ça comme si c'était moi. C'est mon alter-ego je te rappelle. Je ne contrôle pas exactement ses actions. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se montrer un peu tactile avec d'autres personnes. » ronchonna-t-il et, pour prouver ses dires, se réinstalla confortablement contre Wayne.

Celui-ci n'allait très certainement pas se plaindre. En fait, il jeta même un regard vicieux à la née-moldue.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'entrer dans une tirade car le livre reprit ( au grand soulagement des sorciers et sorcières présentes ).

**. . . Et bien, rien n'interdisait cela, mais tout de même ! En fait, s'il y avait une chose vraiment importante à dire sur le duo c'est qu'il était INSÉPARABLE. Hopkins et Potter étaient TOUJOURS ensembles. Toujours ! En cours, aux repas, dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment où l'un allait quelque part sans l'autre. Genre, littéralement. Quand Malfoy avait demandé à parler à Potter en privé, que Hopkins avait fait mine de suivre et que Malfoy l'avait arrêté d'une raillerie, Potter avait simplement répondu que si le Blondinet **

Malfoy couina une nouvelle fois d'indignation tandis que les vert et argent tentaient de couvrir leurs gloussements derrière leurs serviettes ou leurs mains.

**ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de 'Wayne' alors la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui ne devait pas être si importante que cela. Puis il avait planté Malfoy. Il l'avait planté ! **[_la voix parvint même à prendre un ton incrédule en accord avec la stupéfaction de blondinet_]

Miles Bletchley s'esclaffa quand il entendit cela; ça n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir 'planter' un Malfoy. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce genre de choses.

**Ne voulant pas être abandonné ainsi, Malfoy avait posé la première question qui lui était passée par la tête; où avait-il grandi pour ne pas connaître le monde magique quand il semblait parfaitement maîtriser son contrôle de la magie ? Potter avait été calme pendant un moment, assurant l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard que la réponse serait intéressante puis.. avait incliné la tête sur le côté** **BON SANG ! **

Les Serpentards – tout du moins les plus âgés-, voulaient laisser tomber leurs têtes contre la surface lisse de la table, mais il y avait encore toute l'argenterie donc cela aurait pu les blesser davantage.

La chose est, ils venaient de réaliser une chose; il sembleraient que leurs alter-ego n'allaient pas réussir à résister à l'adorable petite chose qu'était Potter ( et Hopkins par extension ).

Même si Hopkins semblait définitivement moins innocent que Potter. [_Et, chut, ne répétez jamais cela à personne._]

_**« Pendant quelle période ? Avait-il demandé.**_

_**_ Pardon ?**_

_**_ Pendant quelle période ? » **_

**Malfoy n'avait pas répondu et Potter avait soupiré, regardant Blondinet comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement lent ce qui, ajouté au regard plat de Hopkins, semblait effectivement être le cas. **

Malfoy s'indigna en entendant cela. Il n'était pas lent d'esprit ! Son père en revanche, Lucius Mafloy, afficha une expression contemplative et jeta un long regard vers son fils. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les fils de ses associés n'appréciaient pas Draco.

_**_ J'ai grandi avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia pendant six ans. Puis il y a eu l'Incendie, avait-il commencé.**_

**Terence avait hoqueté. C'était donc ça cette histoire d'incendie ? Il attendait encore les recherches que Katia de Poufsouffle – une demi-sang comme lui, avait fait sur un histoire relaté à Potter. **

**Potter avait alors étiré un sourire tordu. **

_**_ Puis j'ai été à l'orphelinat, pendant quelques mois. Puis les Jarig, les Poppington, les Bloring et les Debusscheres-, Le Squat de Londres et l'auberge du Renard les quelques jours qui ont précédé la rentrée scolaire.**_

_**_ Tu te souviens du nom de toutes tes familles d'accueil ? Avait alors demandé Hopkins, étonné. J'ai cessé de me souvenir après ma quatrième famille**. _

Terence cligna des yeux puis un air concentré se peignit sur ses traits. Il pouvait imaginer le cirque ça avait été pour son alter-ego.

**Potter avait haussé les épaules.**

_**_ Seuls les Poppington étaient vraiment bien. Les Bloring étaient étranges et les Jarig**_**...**_** Et puis tu as été dans plus de familles d'accueil, Wayne**__. _

Terence laissa reposer sa tête contre la table. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun adulte ne s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Ils auraient dû... ils auraient dû voir ! Ils auraient dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils étaient censés savoir quand un étudiant – ou futur étudiant-, ne vivait pas dans un bon environnement.

**Potter ne voyait apparemment pas l'intérêt de cacher ces informations, mais Potter semblait toujours penser différemment du commun des mortels. Lui et Hopkins avaient leur propre mode opératoire et semblaient s'en sortir très bien ainsi. N'empêche, ces informations avaient mis la maison sans dessus dessous. D'autant plus lorsque les sang-purs avaient compris ce qu'étaient en gros, un Squat. Et puis alors, on avait compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Hopkins et Potter étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis en famille d'accueil. Et qu'ils avaient tous deux eu une enfance de merde d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner comme informations au fil des jours**.

Marcus hocha la tête pour lui-même. Dit comme ça, il pouvait voir où les choses se dirigeaient. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait cela ou non.

**Malheureusement, les Serpentards ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient raison : Wayne et Harry étaient pareils. Ils avaient traversé le même genre d'enfer, avaient eu la même vie, avaient tous deux du sang sur les mains et... disons juste qu'ils étaient aussi fragmentés l'un que l'autre. Personne ne se rendait encore compte à quel point ils étaient éloignés du monde réel. **

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Était-il lui aussi éloigné du monde réel ?

Ah, peu importe au fond: il s'en fichait.

* * *

**Harry était d'une humeur maussade, ce qui était étrange considérant le personnage qu'il était. Wayne savait très bien pourquoi. Un Gryffondor l'avait bousculé ( Wayne ) dans les couloirs et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas aimé. Il avait aidé Wayne à se relever et avait agit comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on essayait de l'approcher pour son 'titre'; il s'était retourné, avait adressé un regard confus au rouquin et lui avait sereinement assuré qu'il devait se tromper de personne, avant de partir en compagnie de Wayne pour aller faire guérir l'égratignure de ce dernier. **

Adrian sentit ses lèvres trembler à se constat. Il imaginait bien la scène. Il pouvait même imaginer Potter – leur Potter... err... quand il pensait 'leur' Potter, il pensait le Potter de ce monde, pas leur... okay, c'est pas grave-, afficher ce même regard confus pour se débarrasser de son fanboy.

**Nous étions le 31 octobre 1991, il était 19:05. **

« 31 -

_ Octobre ? » firent deux Serpentard de cinquième année, l'air pensif.

N'était-ce pas cette année qu'un Troll s'était promené dans les couloirs du château ?

Le directeur avait dit aux étudiants qu'il s'était lui-même chargé du troll mais des rumeurs avaient couru sur l'implication du 'Trio d'Or' ( ex Trio d'Or ? ) dans tout cela.

**Flint, Pucey, Higgs et quelques aînés surveillaient l'arrivée des premiers années depuis la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient eu cours de vol et avaient donc fini plus tard que les autres Serpentards d'années supérieures**.

Les mâles de Serpentards tressaillirent quand ils entendirent les filles – toutes maisons confondues-, glousser et roucouler en entendant ce passage-là.

Et vous vous demandiez pourquoi certains d'entre eux préféraient les mecs ? Les filles étaient terrifiantes (_**NdA : **__Ne me frappez pas, je suis une fille_).

**Potter faisait la moue lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Hopkins. Potter faisait parfois la moue mais cette fois-ci, il semblait presque en colère, si c'était une quelconque indication. Et Flint n'avait encore jamais vu Potter en colère. Irrité oui, quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque personnel sur sa famille ou Hopkins, mais jamais en colère. Toute personne extérieure à la maison Serpentard ne remarquerait pas que Potter était en colère; il agissait comme d'habitude malgré cette moue suspecte. Mais eux étaient des Serpentards et ils apprenaient à connaître et déchiffrer les recrues depuis deux mois maintenant**.

Les vert et argent reçurent des regards spéculateurs du reste de la Grande Salle. Seuls les langues-de-plomb et Aurors conservèrent un regard plat.

**« Pourquoi Potter est-il en colère ? **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit un premier année, étonné.**

**Pour eux, Potter semblait normal... enfin.. aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qui il était. Et la personnalité qu'il avait. **

**Pour toute réponse, Adrian Pucey, qui était assis à côté de Marcus, haussa un élégant sourcil en direction du petit corbeau qui avançait dans l'allée avec l'albinos et sembla dire ''Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ?''. **

**Il s'attendait à une réponse venant de Parkinson, Davis ou même Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient les commères désignées, mais ce fut la voix calme et réservée de l'héritier Nott qui retentit et se répercuta sur la table**.

Theodore Nott jr rosit doucement quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il n'était pas habitué à être au centre de l'attention. C'était un peu embarrassant et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à toute cette attention.

Heureusement, le livre le fit pour lui.

**_ Weasley a chargé physiquement Hopkins pour faire ami-ami avec Potter. Potter ne l'a pas très bien pris.**

Ron rosit et détourna le regard en ruminant quelque chose au sujet de stupides serpents dans sa barbe.

Fred et George secouèrent la tête. Ils avaient essayé de bien éduquer leur frère, mais rien ne semblait prendre.

**Matthias Bole, le cousin de Lucian, siffla avec surprise.**

**_ Potter a répliqué ?**

**_ Je ne crois pas, répondit Nott, beaucoup au chagrin des années supérieures. Mais il me semble qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il est parti en chuchotant avec Hopkins. Ils semblaient être sur le point de faire - **

« Quoi ? »

**Il ne termina pas sa phrase et, quand on l'interrogea du regard, on vit que celui-ci fixait l'entrée, ses lèvres se recourbant et tremblant, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. Suivant son regard pour déterminer la cause de cette réaction, les autres Serpentards firent une double-prise lorsqu'ils enregistrèrent la scène devant eux**.

En entendant cela – que les sang-purs de Serpentard avaient perdu leur composition-, les jeunes sorciers présents se préparèrent à faire face à quelque chose de stupéfiant et possiblement hilarant.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

**Le jeune Weasley venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant juraient affreusement avec l'uniforme vert et argent. Et si c'était tout ! Ses cheveux avaient été magicalement allongés pour être coiffés en tresses inégales et des barrettes étaient dispersés dans ses cheveux. C'était enfantin, mais cela correspondait parfaitement au Duo Mystère. De plus, il y avait aussi le badge du garçon, qui indiquait très clairement que Serpentard était la meilleure maison de Poudlard**.

Les Gryffondors furent les premiers à craquer. Ils essayèrent vaillamment de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais, finalement, Dean et Seamus, les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire mal contenu-, échangèrent un regard et explosèrent.

Ça n'était pas leur faute ! Ils avaient l'image en tête. C'était si amusant d'imaginer Ron ainsi, lui qui haïssait tout ce qui avait trait à Serpentard. Et puis, c'était sa propre faute.

**Les chuchotis qui accompagnaient la progression du plus jeune Weasley ne firent que se renforcer et des éclats de rire incontrôlés retentissaient de temps à autre. Finalement, le jeune garçon perdit patience :**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » **

**Attendez... il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ? Était-il inconscient de la force qui lui avait été jouée ? N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il portait ? L'état de ses cheveux ? Le léger sourire maniaque de Harry Potter leur répondit. Non, il ne savait pas. Petit bâtard vindicatif**.

Minerva marmonna dans sa barbe au sujet du langage de ces jeunes, mais ne les rabroua pas à voix haute. Peut-être en fait, parce qu'elle croisa le regard hautement amusé de Pomona et Filius. Encore une fois.

Les rires ne s'étaient pas encore tus. En fait, si quelque chose, ils avaient augmenté en intensité tandis que Ron rougissait de colère, son nouveau teint jurant atrocement avec sa chevelure de feu.

**« Ah mais c'est notre petit Ronnie-kin - **

**_ qui est tombé amoureux de nos ennemis.**

**_ Aw ~ notre petit Ronniekin a été influencé ! Que devons-nous faire ? » **

**Un petit gloussement attira l'attention d'Adrian et de Flint. C'était Potter. Miles (Bletchley) n'avait jamais vu Potter rire depuis son arrivée**.

Adrian haussa un sourcil et prit un air pensif. À bien y réfléchir, rares étaient les fois où il se souvenait avoir vu ou entendu Potter rire. En fait, les seuls à y parvenir semblaient être les jumeaux et cette étrange Serdaigle... Lovegood.

D'ailleurs... pourquoi semblaient-ils tous complètement obsédés avec les faits et gestes de Potter ( Adrian refusait d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être observé Potter un peu plus que les autres élèves autour de lui ).

**Il souriait souvent, de ce sourire si étrange, à la fois innocent et presque moqueur, mais il ne riait jamais. Ou alors sans bruit, parce qu'il leur semblait bien que Hopkins avait déjà fait rire Potter mais ils n'étaient jamais suffisamment proches pour les entendre. Même Hopkins avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. **

**_ Nous devrions lui faire prendre un bain ! Assura Fred Weasley. Pour le purger des drogues usées contre lui ! **

**_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Rumina Ronald. Hé lâchez-moi, j'ai faim **!

Hermione soupira. Cela ressemblait bien à Ron de se préoccuper uniquement de la nourriture.

Plus loin, Minerva secoua la tête.

Cela ressemblait bien aux jumeaux de réagir ainsi. M'enfin bon... Elle ne pouvait pas les réprimander... il s'agissait de leurs alter-ego.

**Malheureusement, Fred et George Weasley ne purent purifier leur petit frère puisque les professeurs entrèrent à cet instant et que le repas commença. Minerva McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Ronald lorsqu'elle avisa ce qu'il portait et la coiffure qu'il avait mais ne fit que ruminer ''Dix point en moins, Mr Weasley'', pour la plus grande confusion de ce dernier**.

Les élèves et membres des délégations pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Oh Merlin, cela aurait été si drôle si c'était arrivé dans leur monde. Ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà imaginer cette hilarante scène.

**Elle était encore un peu vexée que Harry n'ait pas été réparti à Gryffondor mais elle le voyait s'épanouir à Serpentard avec son ami, le petit albinos répondant au nom de Wayne Hopkins. Elle savait bien qu'en grandissant avec les Dursley, le petit Harry ne serait pas heureux. Et elle savait parfaitement que le petit voulait faire ses preuves. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec le fils de James et Lily ! Mise à part son enfance chaotique avec les Dursley. Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Il avait juste eu une mauvaise enfance. Il faudrait qu'elle parle aux Dursley quand elle en aurait la chance. **

''Bonne chance pour ça.'' grommela Grant Page, dernière année à Serdaigle.

Quoi que, elle pouvait toujours essayer de parler aux Dursley de ce monde, puisque apparemment, Potter vivait toujours avec eux. Et vu l'hématome qu'il arborait à la rentrée, ça ne se passait pas vraiment mieux dans leur monde. Juste assez bien pour que Potter ne vire pas [complètement] psycho.

**Severus aussi s'y était rapidement fait. Avoir un Potter à Serpentard – le fils de Potter !_, avait été un choc, mais ce choc-là lui avait permis de voir le frêle enfant derrière le nom de son géniteur. **

Severus retint un gémissement. Il avait espéré que ce livre ne le mentionne pas de trop, cela pourrait nuire à son rôle d'espion, mais voilà qu'il était mentionné. Zut quoi, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

**Un enfant beaucoup trop frêle et pâle pour être en bonne santé. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela sonnait comme si le directeur lui avait menti – ce qui était parfaitement plausible. Le vieux timbré lui avait dit que le garçon Potter était aimé et chéri par sa famille**.

Tous ceux qui n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore – ou commençaient à voir au-delà des masques-, pouffèrent de rire en entendant leur professeur de Potions l'appeler 'vieux timbré'. Allez quoi, honnêtement, est-ce que ça n'était pas au moins un peu drôle, même pour vous ?

Mais, attendez... n'était-ce pas également ce que Dumbledore avait dit dans les interviews qu'il avait donné sur le Survivant, au cours de la dernière décennie ? Et... cela voulait-il dire que Snape ne haïssait pas complètement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?

**Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un garçon aimé et chéri. Certes, cela aurait simplement pu être la génétique ou une connerie dans ce genre-là mais il s'était avéré que Potter avait rapidement pris un teint plus sain depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il semblait avoir été mis sous potions de nutrition sous les ordres de Mme Pomfrey, de même que son camarade Hopkins. Le duo était étrange mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore de donner de raison à Snape d'être méfiant, donc il laissait aller**.

Tiens...

Terence haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient même réussi à passer sous le radar de Snape ? Ça, c'était une surprise.

**De plus, les deux élèves étaient premiers dans la majorité de leurs classes et rapportaient des points pour la maison. Pas qu'ils participent, non, ils ne participaient jamais de plein gré. Ils étaient toujours silencieux en cours, ne chuchotaient pas même entre eux, mais quand on les interrogeait, ils avaient toujours la réponse à la question. Ce qui leur rapportait des points, évidemment. Snape se faisait un devoir de les interroger au moins une à deux fois par cours dans ses classes, histoire de faire remporter des points à la maison Serpentard et bien se distancer de Gryffondor qui – de toute façon, ne gagnait pas aussi rapidement de points**.

Minerva sentit son sourcil tressauter tandis que les étudiants de Serpentard affichaient un léger rictus supérieur. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'un de ses lionceaux réfugié à la table des Poufsouffles.

Est-ce que... Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'interroger de temps à autre. Potter ne participait que très rarement, mais il est vrai que ses résultats aux examens de fin d'années étaient toujours excellents.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Severus. Elle devrait essayer.

Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. Était-il en train de dire adieu à ses jours tranquilles ?

**Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque le professeur Quirrell pénétra brutalement dans la Grande Salle, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un troll traînait dans les cachots**.

Silence...

Les membres des délégations françaises et bulgares se contentèrent de fixer les anglais dans le blanc des yeux, semblant se demander si c'était sérieux ou non, puis les employés ministériels – à savoir les Aurors et les langues-de-plomb-, se redressèrent brusquement et demandèrent à savoir si c'était vrai, tandis que le ministre bulgare et ses plus proches conseillers et partenaires-associés, affichèrent un air curieux et un brin inquiet.

**Durant la longue minute qu'il fallut pour calmer tout le monde, Wayne et Harry en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était étrange que Quirrell ait été dans les cachots ( lui qui avait peur du noir ).**

Un 'BONG' résonna et lorsqu'on se tourna, ce fut pour découvrir que Potter avait laissé sa tête retomber sur la surface de la table. Après quelques secondes, on l'entendit murmurer un : « C'était tellement évident... Même pas remarqué... abrutis... » qui fit hausser des sourcils.

**et que le professeur Dumbledore était de toute évidence bien sénile s'il pensait sage de renvoyer les Serpentards dans leur salle commune – dans les cachots !**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le directeur qui fut ciblé par les regards de tout le monde – mais en particulier des Serpentards. Ceux-ci n'avaient manifestement pas oublié la frayeur qu'ils s'étaient faite. Heureusement, le troll avait déjà quitté les cachots ( ou ne s'y était jamais trouvé pour commencer ) lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés.

**Plutôt que d'en faire part à leurs camarades cependant, Wayne agrippa son ami par le bras pour le faire ralentir. Autant être dans les derniers, ainsi, si le troll était toujours dans les cachots, ils auraient le temps de le voir venir avec les cris des élèves devant eux. **

Certains vert et argent ne résistèrent pas et se frappèrent le front du plat de la main. C'était très Serpentard comme action mais, honnêtement, ils auraient préféré qu'ils agissent autrement. Et eux alors ?! On y pensait à eux ?!

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils les auraient félicité, mais pas là. Et puis quoi encore ?

**Ils n'eurent cependant pas cette occasion. Avec le monde qui se bousculait pour rejoindre leur maison, Harry et Wayne furent bientôt éjectés du groupe de Serpentards et s'éloignèrent pour éviter d'être pris on ne sait où. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éloigné et haussèrent les épaules. Il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes.**

Alors que la plupart marmonnait sur le manque de chance ( la malédiction des Potter ), Minerva pâlit à nouveau. Est-ce que le troll allait à nouveau... ?

**Tant mieux, ils pourraient se laver les mains. C'était ****les**** toilettes des filles, mais bon**.

Honnêtement... Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvaient-ils penser à se laver les mains dans un moment pareil ?

**Cependant, une fois dans le couloir menant aux toilettes, le duo s'arrêta. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et le Troll gigantesque qui se dressait devant eux, ne pouvait que confirmer cela**.

Les élèves pâlirent mais ce furent les première année qui réagirent le plus mal. Ils essayèrent de s'imaginer à la place des deux Serpentards du bouquin et... imaginèrent très bien leurs cadavres ensanglantés ( quoique certains s'imaginèrent combattre vaillamment la créature ).

**Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard un peu fou. Et Harry transfigura un stylo en batte en métal tandis que Wayne... Wayne et bien... Wayne avait une fascination malsaine pour les objets tranchants**.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de résoudre le problème comme ça. » marmotta doucement Harry en faisant la moue.

Wayne fut le seul à l'entendre et il parut enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un Harry légèrement plus sombre à ses côtés.

« J'aurai pu participer. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry ne ronronna pas. Non, madame ! Harry ne ronronna certainement pas.

**Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune, les préfets de Serpentard avaient fait le compte des étudiants, année par année. Arrivé aux premières années, il y avait eu un problème. Deux étudiants étaient manquant. Il n'avait pas fallu être un génie pour deviner qui. Depuis, toute la maison était sans dessus-dessous.**

Harry cligna des yeux. Peut-être qu'atterrir à Serpentard n'aurait pas été si mal que ça, finalement.

**« Il faut prévenir le professeur Snape. ! **

**_ Et puis quoi encore ? On ne peut pas sortir au cas où le troll serait encore dans les cachots, imbécile ! **

**_ Et tu veux laisser deux premières années seuls dans les couloirs ? **

''On dirait des papa poules.'' gloussa Parvati.

Elle reçut des hochements de tête de ses camarades et ceux-ci furent la cible des regards estomaqués des Serpentards qui l'avaient entendu.

**_ Ils sont peut-être déjà aux mains des professeurs. » **

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Personne ne s'est inquiété de notre disparition cette nuit-là. » dit-il l'air de rien.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas trop occupées à dévisager le Survivant après cette déclaration posèrent un regard incrédule sur la table des rouge et or. Certains rougirent et eurent la décence de paraître penauds, mais Cormac MacLaggen posa les pieds dans le plat :

« Quoi ? On ne fait pas le compte des absents, nous.

_ ET BIEN VOUS DEVRIEZ ! » grognèrent trois Poufsouffles de cinquième et sixième année, scandalisés.

Cormac tressaillit devant la fureur des blaireaux. Qui savait que ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer aussi féroces ? Leurs regards profondément noirs l'empêcha de répliquer.

**La discussion prit brutalement fin à l'entente du portrait basculant, indiquant l'arrivée de Serpentards. C'était soit les deux élèves manquant, soit leur chef de maison. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde si c'était Snape le premier. Comment pourraient-ils expliquer la disparition de deux élèves de première année ? Snape allait les tuer ! **

Severus hocha la tête malgré lui. Oh oui, qu'ils ne s'avisent pas de perdre deux de leurs camarades même si le blâme reposait en grande partie sur le directeur.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient entièrement d'accord avec leurs alter-ego. Les membres de Durmstrang étaient cependant vaguement amusés par ce lot d'étudiants.

**Ça n'était pas Snape. C'était Potter et Hopkins mais... leur apparition sembla figer même le Temps. **

Marcus laissa lentement sa tête reposer sur la table, de sorte qu'elle ne heurte pas brutalement la surface lisse lorsqu'il la laisserait tomber sous le choc. Cela semblait être une bonne idée.

**Les deux étudiants de première année entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, semblant insensible au fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang noir, de la tête aux pieds. Harry tenait encore la batte en métal dont il s'était servi pour défoncer le crâne de la créature stupide tandis que Wayne avait déjà retransfiguré son arme en stylo qu'il avait dans la main, et tous deux semblaient totalement ailleurs, encore plongés dans l'ivresse du moment**.

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. C'était tellement plus classe comme victoire ! Oui, il avait peut-être fait main basse sur les jeux vidéos de Dudley lorsque les Dursley partaient profiter de leurs congés et qu'ils oubliaient de l'enfermer dans son placard ou dans sa nouvelle chambre. Après tout, s'il devait vivre dans cet Enfer, autant profiter des rares points positifs, pas vrai ?

Okay, oui, il avait peut-être pris goût à la violence après avoir testé certains jeux vidéos de Dudley, mais hey, il ne pouvait pas rester bon et innocent toute sa vie, pas vrai ?

**Hopkins arborait un petit air satisfait et Potter se rongeait les ongles, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres et le regard un peu fou. Le regard presque rêveur de Hopkins acheva d'effrayer les autres premières années mais l'albinos les ignora aisément**.

Wayne se redressa un peu et incita Harry à tourner la tête vers lui.

Quand Harry lui adressa un regard confus et interrogateur, la gorge de Wayne s'assécha.

« Je veux réaliser un nouveau portrait de toi. »

Peu en dehors des Poufsouffles savaient que Wayne était un artiste hors pair. Harry le savait parce que Wayne avait déjà réalisé un portrait de lui lorsqu'ils bossaient sur leur projet dans le parc et – et Wayne était vraiment... vraiment bon.

Harry lui adressa un doux sourire.

« D'accord. »

En dehors de leur petite bulle, personne ne savait ce qui s'était dit, mais ils avaient tous vu le doux sourire de Potter et ils étaient tous – même les plus réticents-, d'accord pour dire que c'était quelque chose de merveilleux et de rarissime.

**« Je crois que nous devrions prendre une douche. » murmura Potter alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin.**

Graham Montague attrapa les regards de Potter et Hopkins et haussa un sourcil suggestif. Potter rougit violemment en comprenant que, dans un certain contexte, on aurait pu comprendre qu'il proposait effectivement à Wayne de prendre une douche AVEC lui.

Wayne se contenta de répondre par un sourire narquois.Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, pour être honnête.

**Hopkins acquiesça d'un air approbateur en regardant ses vêtements désormais fichus. **

**_ Je pense qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra nettoyer ça.**

**_ Ah; répondit Potter, d'un ton plat. Quel gâchis. **

**Ce fut cet instant que Silver Travers choisit pour intervenir : **

**« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez disparu subitement. » **

''Papa poule'' murmura Parvati en gloussant.

Oh elle réalisait très bien que les alter-ego de ses camarades étaient de gros psychopathe(Harry) et sociopathe(Wayne) mais ils étaient juste tellement adorables et attendrissant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas trouver ça malsain et complètement dingue. Et elle était presque sûre que même son alter-ego était complètement sous le charme.

Terence pivota vers Silver, un sourcil haussé, une grimace incrédule peinte sur son visage:

"Ton alter ego ne vient pas juste de poser cette question, pas vrai ? Avec le sang sur leurs vêtements ?"

Silver eut la décence de rosir alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, à quoi pensait son alter ego ? Ça n'était pas lui 'lui', hein ? Vous comprenez ? ( Et non, il n'était pas en train de détruire le 4° mur, merci bien. )

**Potter et Hopkins tournèrent vers lui un regard vide.**

**_ Nous avons été emportés par la foule. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'écart. De toute façon retourner à la salle commune aurait été encore plus dangereux étant donné que le troll était censé être dans les cachots. Dirent-ils tour à tour en employant la méthode Weasley. **

Nouveaux regards assassins vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci grinça des dents mais se retint de répliquer vertement.

Les jumeaux partagèrent un high-five avec Harry avec Wayne.

**Marcus Flint résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre une surface dure. Lui et les autres années supérieures avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à cela lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Le directeur était sénile. Encore plus qu'avant. Avait-il souhaité annihiler la maison Serpentard ?**

Un murmure secoua les rangs alors que les Serpentards assuraient que oui, cette fois encore le directeur les avait renvoyé dans leur salle commune.

Les Aurors et langues-de-plomb firent une note mentale pour en informer Mme Bones – ils savaient que Dumbledore trouverait le moyen de jouer sur les mots s'ils s'en chargeaient maintenant-, et faire en sorte que Dumbledore ait à répondre à leurs questions.

Croaker, l'un des langue-de-plomb, conjura un parchemin et une plume et commença à noter les points à aborder à Mme Bones une fois que celle-ci serait dans le coin.

Il chargerait deux des Aurors d'aller faire un tour au Service de Protection de l'Enfance, une fois la lecture finie, autant pour la mise en danger des élèves de Poudlard que pour cette histoire de gardiens inaptes.

**Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé le Troll. Deux des leurs en revanche, semblaient avoir été un peu plus malchanceux. Quoique, se reprit Marcus en avisant l'état de l'uniforme des deux garçons, à en juger par cela, c'était le Troll qui avait été réellement malchanceux dans l'histoire**.

Les élèves ricanèrent sombrement ( la plupart, sans s'en rendre compte ) jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne réalise quelque chose.

« Attendez... des rumeurs couraient à l'époque que vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec le troll, bien que le directeur nous ait assuré qu'il s'était chargé du problème, lui-même. »

Harry jeta un regard noir au directeur avant de tourner la tête vers Lisa Turpin.

« Hermione avait passé l'après midi dans les toilettes des filles (il ignora le rire hautain de Malfoy, qu'il avait décidé de rebaptiser Blondie) et ne savait pas pour le troll. Donc nous sommes allés à sa recherche mais nous sommes tombés sur le troll.

_ Attendez... comment ça s'est passé dans notre monde alors ? » Demanda Neville, avec hésitation, alors que tous les jeunes sorciers pâlissaient en entendant la confirmation de Harry.

Hermione renifla.

_ Harry a sauté sur le dos du troll et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez et Ron a enfin pu maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation.

…. Et elle osait dire à Harry qu'il manquait de tact ?

**Potter leva un bras et sembla évaluer les dégâts causés à ses vêtements avant de faire la moue et de hausser les épaules. **

**_ Allons Wayne, nous devrions vraiment prendre cette douche.**

Harry voulait disparaître au fond d'un trou. Montague et son foutu sourire narquois !

**_ Hum. Approuva Hopkins. **

**Les deux garçons étaient à l'étage avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Snape entra dans la Salle Commune et survola rapidement la pièce du regard.**

**_ Le Duo n'est pas là ? **

Tiens, les professeurs s'étaient aussi mis à les appeler ainsi ?

**Même les enseignants avaient commencé à les nommer ainsi pour faire référence aux deux comme un ensemble. Il s'avéra que c'était plus rapide ainsi. Les aînés échangèrent un bref regard. **

**_ Ils sont dans leur dortoir**.

Marcus se demandait si son alter-ego allait bien dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de – oh... la moue innocente de Potter. C'était forcément ça !

**Mieux valait ne pas mentir, sans pour autant en dire trop. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça se rende très bien s'ils avouaient à leur professeur que deux élèves de première année avaient très probablement tué un Troll ( de façon très sanglante ) et qu'ils soupçonnaient que ces élèves en question soient un peu.. dérangés**.

Parvati gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Étrangement elle ne fut pas la seule. Plusieurs filles éclatèrent d'une crise de rire – qu'elles soient de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons-, sous les regards perplexes des autres sorciers. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Ça n'était généralement pas la réaction à laquelle ils s'attendaient lorsqu'on apprenait que les alter-ego de vos camarades étaient soupçonnés d'instabilité mentale.

**Snape plissa les yeux et lança un regard vers les escaliers. Flint et Pucey échangèrent un regard alarmé. **

**_ Et le troll, monsieur ? Intervint Miles, détournant l'attention de l'enseignant. **

**Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.**

**_ Il été.. pris en charge. **

**Ah... donc le Duo était bien responsable de la. . . sécurité des élèves. Si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Marcus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou davantage effrayé**.

Ce fut au tour de Terence de presque éclater de rire, le tout sous le regard ahuri et vaguement horrifié de ses camarades.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tous ?

**Certes, ils étaient assez puissants pour se protéger et protéger les autres à en juger par le probable état du troll et la grimace dégoûtée de leur chef de maison. Cependant, être défendu ( même si Flint doutait honnêtement que les deux garçons aient fait cela pour protéger leurs camarades, ça ne serait absolument pas Serpentard de leur part ) par des élèves potentiellement ( et très probablement ) instables, ne faisait pas parti de la liste des priorités de Marcus.**

Terence caqueta et passa un bras autour des épaules de Marcus – tirant au passage la langue à Silver lorsque ce dernier, assis à quelques pas d'eux, le fusilla du regard.

« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi. »

Il ignora les regards curieux et interrogateur qu'on lui adressa.

**Il se passerait bien de cela, merci. **

**Finalement, la soirée se termina tranquillement après l'agitation causée par l'apparition du troll. Tout était bien. Potter et Hopkins étaient de possibles psychopathe/sociopathes, mais tout était okay; c'était la maison de Serpentard, ils gardaient les secrets de ce genre à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Surtout que, personne ne savait comment ces deux-là pourraient réagir**.

Ron se leva brusquement, le teint cramoisi.

Harry sentit venir la grosse bêtise, mais ne se leva pas pour essayer d'aller faire taire l'inconscient. Les jumeaux aussi, l'avaient senti venir, mais ils ne firent guère plus que Harry. Si quelque chose, ils haussèrent les épaules et coupèrent une autre part de gâteau qu'ils déposèrent dans l'assiette de Harry.

« Vous voyez !? Tous les Serpentards sont des mages noirs ! Ils couvrent les autres pour meurtre ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Techniquement, ça n'était pas un meurtre mais de l'auto-défense. » Contra-t-il l'air de rien.

Marcus ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire si Potter les défendaient eux ou s'il défendait juste son alter-ego. Le connaissant, ça pouvait aussi bien être les deux à la fois.

_ Ce sont des Serpentards.

Harry se redressa un peu et fit la moue ( Adrian était certain que c'était censé être une grimace furieuse, mais cela ressemblait davantage à une moue ). Puis il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux.

_ J'avais raison, votre frère est une garce.

Lucian Bole étouffa un ricanement derrière son verre de vin ( ne lui demandez pas où il se l'était procuré, c'était top secret ).

Le Survivant s'apprêtait à argumenter face à Ron quand Wayne se redressa et passa un bras autour de la taille du petit brun pour l'inciter à tourner pour lui faire face. Quand cela fut fait, Wayne pencha la tête en avant ( il fait une tête de plus que Harry ) et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Personne n'entendit ce qui s'était dit – pas même Fred et George-, mais Potter rosit doucement et hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir.

_Wayne lui avait dit qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il s'emportait_. Harry rougit et étouffa un gloussement ravi.

Ron, lui, sembla encore plus furieux lorsqu'il vit Hopkins enlacer brièvement Harry. Les gens extérieurs à leur cercle n'étaient pas sensés être proches de Harry Potter !

_ Ne le touche pas, stupide -

_ La ferme Weasley, gaspille pas ta salive, l'interrompit Wayne, sans même le regarder.

Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur Harry, lequel le dévisageait intensément en retour.

Les autres adultes ne semblaient pas décidés à intervenir tout de suite et le reste de la salle paraissait très intéressé(e) par la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

_ Harry n'est pas ton ami !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Est-ce que tu le suis, pour savoir tout ce qu'il fait quand il n'est pas avec toi ? L'interrogea Wayne, un rictus aux lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu le suis même jusqu'aux toilettes ? C'est pas très sain tout ça.

Dans son dos, il entendit des gloussements, provenant de la table des Serdaigles ou, plus probablement, de celle des Serpentards.

_ Je ne -

_ Ron, l'interrompit Harry. Tu n'es pas mon partenaire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il vit Ron passer d'un rouge de fureur à un vert malade et il s'effondra, inconscient.

_ Huh...

Harry cligna des yeux, puis son visage prit une expression émerveillée et il attrapa la main de Wayne.

« Regarde Wayne ! Je crois que je l'ai accidentellement cassé ! »

Personne n'écouta Granger lorsqu'elle grommela pour elle-même: ''Non mais vraiment !''.

La déclaration de Potter cependant, avait été lancée avec tant d'innocence et d'émerveillement que Flint en gloussa presque. Et Marcus Flint ne gloussait pas. Il ricanait, pouvait rire à l'occasion, mais il ne gloussait pas.

**Et si quelques jours plus tard, après avoir laissé l'affaire du Troll se tasser, Potter et Hopkins vinrent trouver Adrian Pucey et Silver Travers – deux des meilleurs contrebandiers-revendeurs de l'école_, **

Adrian et Silver jurèrent dans leurs barbes sous les regards sympathiques de leurs camarades serpents, puis essayèrent de paraître non concernés. Ils pouvaient toujours faire passer cela pour une différence entre leurs deux mondes..

Nul doute que les professeurs allaient garder un oeil sur eux, à présent.

**pour leur demander de mettre en vente de la bave de Troll et – ingrédient ****plus**** rare_, du sang de Troll, aucun ne s'embêta à en demander la provenance. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse**.

Adrian hocha la tête pour lui-même.

**Donc, okay, Potter et Hopkins étaient légèrement instables, mais ils faisaient partis de la maison de Serpentard**.

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Si ces deux-là ne faisaient rien de menaçant envers leurs alter-ego, il étaient peu probables que ceux-ci les reportent aux professeurs.

…

"Le chapitre est déjà fini ?"

**« Harry ? **

« Oh, j'ai parlé trop vite. Juste une ellipse. »

**_ Hum.. ? **

**_ Je viens de voir le professeur Quirrell entrer dans la niche de Touffu. **»

''Touffu ? Fit un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

_ Quirrell ?

_ Niche ?''

**Harry se désintéressa du bouquin de potions qu'il lisait. C'était un de ces moments où les deux pré-adolescents se blottissaient dans un couloir abandonné et lisaient tranquillement, assis par terre, contre un mur ou une alcôve. Il se trouva ce jour-là qu'ils étaient dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage.**

Harry était tenté de se cogner la tête contre la table. Répétitivement. Mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qui était arrivé à la Pierre, dans ce monde-là.

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute que les choses s'étaient passées différemment dans ce monde-là. Et qu'au moins, son alter-ego n'avait probablement pas échappé de peu à la mort.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus comme lui ?

**Le couloir où l'on ne devait pas aller sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'', charmante citation du directeur Albus « trop-de-noms » Dumbledore**.

Adrian s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de groseilles en entendant le nom de Dumbledore. Il avisa Potter et Hopkins – ''leurs'' Potter et Hopkins-, assis à la table des Poufsouffles et vit que ceux-ci arboraient un léger rictus satisfait. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller les aborder un de ces quatre... après tout, si son lui pouvait survivre dans sa Maison avec leurs alter-ego complètement psycho, il était sûr de survivre à une conversation avec eux... peut-être.

**_ Heeh ~ Devrions-nous allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton désintéressé bien que son regard brille tout-à-coup de curiosité.**

**Il aimait passer du temps avec Touffu; le chiot était adorable. **

Neville jeta un regard stupéfait à Harry.

"Harry... Je ne veux pas dire mais... "adorable" n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploirais pour qualifier le chien à trois têtes.

_ Attendez... intervint Minerva, bien pâle tout à coup. Combien d'élèves ont-ils eu une rencontre avec le cerbère ?"

Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione levèrent la main, bien vite suivis par Fred, George & Lee tandis que tous ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'un cerbère avait élu domicile à Poudlard pendant une année, hoquetaient, stupéfaits.

Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que les autres professeurs lui jetaient des regards, dérivant entre sympathie et amusement. _Tous des Gryffondors._

"Quand as-tu été en contact avec le chien à trois têtes, Nev ?" demanda Fred, curieux.

Neville déglutit et rosit, nerveux.

"Err... avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_ C'était quand ? L'interrogea Hannah Abbott, laquelle ( ainsi que le reste de l'école, des délégations et des adultes présents ) mourrait d'en savoir plus.

_ Début octobre en première année, répondit le dernier Longbottom. Je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune ( ils ignorèrent tous le ricanement de Malfoy ) et Harry, Ron et Hermione err... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient dehors en fait."

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les trois concernés. Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Malfoy m'avait demandé en duel et Ron avait accepté pour moi.

_ Monsieur Weasley ! S'exclama Minerva, indignée tandis que Snape lançait un regard sombre à son filleul, promesse d'une discussion le plus tôt possible.

Ron jeta un regard assassin à Harry mais celui-ci l'ignora. À la place, il jeta un regard évaluateur aux jumeaux.

_ J'imagine que Lee et vous aviez décidé d'explorer le couloir interdit.

_ Sûr ! Répondirent en choeur les jumeaux. Quelle meilleure idée que d'interdire à des enfants d'aller dans un couloir sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'' pour les attirer dans ledit couloir ?

Harry hocha la tête; il s'était fait la même réflexion il y a peu. Cette remarque cependant, fit réfléchir les autres, qu'ils soient élèves ou adultes et les plus indépendants et réfléchis jetèrent un regard suspicieux vers le directeur.

**Mais il avait le sentiment que s'ils se rendaient dans la pièce interdite aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas le temps de jouer avec le Cerbère. Peu importe, ils pourraient peut-être enfin le libérer de cet espace étroit et confiné**.

Harry roucoula à cette idée. Cela lui valut quelques regards étranges. Wayne trouva cela adorable.

**_ Oui, confirma Wayne en se relevant avant de tendre la main pour aider Harry à en faire de même.**

**Le plus petit – Harry, **

Harry fit la moue.

**rangea son livre dans sa besace et laissa Wayne le guid****er**** jusqu'à la porte, main dans la main. Après avoir grattouillé les trois têtes massives du gardien des Enfers, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et descendirent par la trappe**.

Minerva se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"Considérant que Mr Potter a passé trois jours inconscient à l'infirmerie, j'imagine que vous êtes aussi descendus par la trappe ?"

Ceux qui n'avaient encore aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé en première année ou de ce qui avait été caché à Poudlard ( c'est-à-dire, et contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore-, presque tout le monde ), hoquetèrent en entendant la directrice adjointe. Que diable s'était-il passé en 1991 ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Harry a sauté le premier. On n'y voyait rien.

Cela laissa les étudiants pantois. On n'a pas idée de sauter dans un trou quand on y voit pas le fond !

Ils jetèrent un regard ahuri vers le Survivant mais celui-ci cligna des yeux confusément.

Urgh, Potter était une force de la nature contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient décidément pas lutter.

**Ils passèrent les ''épreuves'' sans difficulté, se débrouillant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire: en détruisant tout sur leur passage et ne laissant que le chaos derrière eux. **

Wayne sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait cette façon de faire. Il sentit Harry remuer contre lui et s'appuyer davantage contre lui.

**Une fois arrivés dans la pièce au trol ( qui était déjà mort ), les deux jeunes Serpentards sortirent quelques fioles de leurs sacs afin d'obtenir de nouveaux ingrédients. Le sang de Troll était l'ingrédient avait pas mal de valeur sur le marché et, bien que Harry ait été informé par les gobelins qu'il était à présent très fortuné et que Wayne n'avait pas non plus de problème d'argent, avoir un bonus ne pouvait pas faire de mal**.

Si Harry ne s'était pas trouvé dans une salle avec plusieurs centaines de personnes épiant ses faits et gestes, il aurait sans doute sauter et crier: "Yeah!", mais comme c'était le cas, il s'abstint et ronronna juste, avec approbation.

**Et tant pis pour les lois de protection, ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser traîner des cadavres de Troll dans une école pleine d'enfants**.

Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, ricana: il commençait à adorer ces morveux !

**Se débarrasser de Quirrell fut la partie la plus facile pour les deux garçons qui, depuis peu, avaient développé un intérêt ( commun ) malsain pour le feu. **

Marcus sentit son sourcil tressauter. Était-ce normal qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par ce qui venait d'être lu ? Non ?... il se disait aussi...

**Nul doute que les professeurs qui entreraient ici en catastrophe dans quelques minutes, ne trouveraient jamais aucune trace du professeur froussard. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à faire des grimaces dans le miroir de Rised , l'un à côté de l'autre, **

Terence sentit un sourire étirer son visage. Ça avait dû être mignon à voir.

Au moins faisaient-ils à peu près leur âge cette fois-ci.

**lorsque Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche**.** Surpris et intrigué, le jeune sortit ce qui semblait être une pierre et - **

**_ Wayne, dis-moi, ça ne serait pas – commença doucement Harry, perdant un peu de sa personnalité apathique pour regarder la pierre, incrédule.**

"Brillant..." chuchota Harry.

Il y avait une chose à savoir sur Harry; même s'il était définitivement plus stable émotionnellement et mentalement parlant que son alter-ego, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas tout de même un peu instable. Vivre avec les Dursley avait tendance à faire ça à tous les Harry Potter, peu importe l'univers dans lequel ils vivaient. Et Harry avait visiblement un truc pour les objets brillant. Une vrai pie.

Wayne, installé dans son dos, pouffa de rire en entendant le petit brun.

**Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges n'était pas mieux mais il se reprit un peu plus rapidement. **

**_ Oh. Je pense que c'est exactement cela Harry. Que devrions-nous en faire ? **

**Les deux garçons observèrent un instant la pierre avant d'échanger un sourire vindicatif. Oh oui**.

Dumbledore était terrifié... pour son alter-ego, mais il était terrifié tout de même. Il avait vraiment de la chance que Harry n'ait pas tourné de la même façon que son propre alter-ego ( et bien, nous nous savons que Harry a une personnalité pas si éloignée que celle de son alter-ego, mais ça, Dumbledore l'ignore ).

**Quelques semaines plus tard, on retrouva Harry et Wayne dans le manoir Potter – que Harry avait rebaptisé officieusement le ''manoir Potter-Hopkins''_, **

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers pouffèrent de rire entendant cela. C'était comme un couple marié.

Ils ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que la chose s'officialiserait un jour.

**où, dans la Salle des Portraits, reposait à présent ( parmi d'autres parures et bijoux ), un très belle pierre d'un rouge sanguinaire. **

"Harry ! C'est du vol !" s'écria Hermione, _en poussant des sifflements d'oie furieuse_.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ 'Mon alter-ego, répondit-il simplement.

Il omit de mentionner qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire la même chose. La pierre était, après tout, d'une magnifique couleur sang. Et puis, il valait mieux l'exposer en sûreté plutôt que de la sauver simplement pour la voir détruite.

Quand il lui dit cela, Hermione lui offrit un regard outré et les chuchotements reprirent de plus bel.

On demanda aussi à savoir ce qu'était la pierre en question ( même si les langue-de-plomb avaient déjà une théorie en entendant ''d'un rouge sanguinaire'' ), mais Harry leur répondit qu'ils en sauraient sans doute plus après et que si ça n'était pas le cas, il leur dirait alors.

**Est-ce que Harry – ou peut-être Wayne ?_, avait** **déjà mentionné qu'ils étaient attiré par les objets brillants sans propriétaire apparent ? **

Marcus observa la table pendant bien dix secondes avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'en plus d'être un peu psycho, les alter-ego de deux de leurs camarades étaient aussi des kleptoman... c'était peut-être un terme un peu trop fort, pas vrai ? Bon, des voleurs dans ce cas.

Il y eut un bref silence et l'on pensa que c'était la fin du chapitre, mais la voix androgyne reprit tout à coup.

**Marcus Flint ricana lorsqu'il reposa l'édition du jour du Daily Prophet.**

**« Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi Marcus ? » l'interrogea son père, intrigué par le spectacle rare qu'offrait son fils.**

**Et bien, pas rare, mais un peu tout de même. **

**_ Je pense que je sais qui est responsable de ''l'état de folie'' de Dumbledore. Répondit le fils Flint en reniflant d'amusement.**

Harry tourna la tête vers Flint lequel, assis à la table des Serpentard, cligna des yeux. Oh tiens, il était à nouveau mentionné.

**_ Oh ? **

**Charles Flint leva un sourcil, intéressé. Cela faisait la Une des informations depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Quelques semaines avant le départ en vacances des élèves, le directeur avait débarqué au Ministère, affolé, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour**.

_Sila_(1), un langue-de-plomb au service du Département des Mystères depuis 1984, renifla, les yeux brillant d'amusement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le directeur et c'était l'une des raisons – en plus de ramener à l'âge d'or les traditions ancestrales-, pour lesquelles il avait suivi Voldemort et était devenu mangemort. Il n'avait pas trop aimé, avait voulu se repentir mais il n'était pas aisé de quitter les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À la chute du Mage Noir, il avait passé trois ans à Azkaban avant de recevoir un nouveau procès, générosité d'un bienfaiteur inconnu. Celui-ci s'était dévoilé lorsqu'il avait été libéré; Charles Flint, alias _Silex_, son aîné de quatre années, chef du Département des Mystères. Il avait suivi son parcours en tant qu'étudiant et connaissait son potentiel, aussi bien en Runes, qu'en matière de traque. Il lui avait offert une place dans son Département. Sila avait accepté. Il y était resté.

**Des foutaises, bien entendu. Lord Flint ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'agenouiller auprès de ce Lord Noir, **

Marcus soupira presque de soulagement. Au moins, peut-être qu'avec cela, les autorités laisseraient son père tranquille. Dans son monde, ce monde-là, pas celui des deux psychopathes, son père avait suivi Voldemort. Il n'avait pas été marqué, mais il avait été un mangemort.

**mais il savait, pour être 'ami' avec des ex-mangemorts, que le Mage Noir n'était pas revenu; leur marque disparaissait de plus en plus au fil des ans. D'après ce qu'il avait pu récupéré comme information, le directeur avait convaincu son bon ami Nicolas Flamel, de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale afin de la protéger à Poudlard**.

"La Pierre Philosophale !" s'exclama une élève de Beauxbâtons, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Wayne haussa un sourcil hautain. Ça ne la rendait pas jolie. En fait, de son avis, Harry était bien séduisant.

"Hey, Harry ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du petit brun.

_ Hum ? Fit celui-ci en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour aux cuisines, un peu plus tard dans la soirée ?"

Harry tourna complètement la tête vers son camarades, ignorant les conversations alentours sur "Que diable faisait la célèbre Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard ?" et sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans leur monde ?

Ses joues rosirent quand son cerveau procéda à ce que venait de lui proposer Wayne. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si c'était un rendez-vous, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans prononcer le moindre mot puis il referma la bouche et hocha la tête en silence, les yeux étincelants de vie.

Wayne sourit, ravi de la réponse reçue et se réinstalla confortablement avant d'attraper délicatement le petit brun sous les aisselles, pour l'enjoindre à reposer son dos contre lui.

Plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, les 'amies' de Ginny ( elles n'étaient pas sûres d'être vraiment amies avec elle puisque la rouquine avait tendance à beaucoup les menacer ) gloussèrent en regardant l'étrange duo. C'était tellement adorable que cela devrait être interdit !

**Le couple Flamel avait été un peu dubitatif au début, ne souhaitant pas laisser une pierre – qui apportait autant de danger_, dans une école pleine d'enfants mais****s'étaient laissés convaincre après le casse de Gringotts. S'il y avait bien un endroit encore plus protégé que Gringotts, c'était Poudlard. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pour cette histoire de Troll, sinon ils auraient récupéré leur pierre bien plus tôt. Il semblait que les Flamel n'étaient plus exactement en bon terme avec le directeur**.

"Tu m'étonnes." grommela Cassius Warrington, poursuiveur à Serpentard.

Il pouvait imaginer la chose. Après tout, sans la Pierre, le couple Flamel était... et bien.. mort.

**Évidemment; ils allaient devoir ''mettre leurs affaires en ordre'' comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore dans l'une des rares interviews qu'il avait donné ces derniers jours. Et en attendant, quelqu'un se baladait avec une pierre qui pouvait rendre immortel n'importe qui**.

Terence sentit un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait bien cette idée. Cela aurait été drôle si Dumbledore s'était amené en furie au Ministère en criant au retour de V – Vol err... Vous-Savez-Qui. Et pendant ce temps-là, le Duo aménageait une nouvelle pierre précieuse dans leur manoir ?

Ah _ah_ ah !

**« Potter et Hopkins. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse être lié à ça, c'est forcément le Duo. »**

**Charles haussa un sourcil, mais il avait déjà entendu Marcus mentionner brièvement le Duo, notamment le fait qu'aucun des deux membres ne connaissaient vraiment le monde magique avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, durant cette année scolaire, Lord Flint avait eu l'occasion d'entendre certains de ses collègues et/ou amis parler de ce 'duo' pendant les pauses déjeuners. Il semblait que les bébés serpents parlaient beaucoup avec leurs parents**.

"Bébés serpents ?" murmura Harry.

Il tourna un regard curieux vers la table des vert et argent, seulement pour voir ceux-ci grogner et gémir en silence. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait heureux de leur 'surnom' affectueux.

Voilà que leur réputation de cruels êtres sans coeur allait en prendre un certain coup.

"**Fin du premier chapitre." **leur parvint la voix androgyne.

Harry sourit doucement. Même si son alter-ego était un peu psycho, il aimait sa vie. Il aimait la relation que son alter-ego entretenait avec l'autre-Wayne. Il espérait aussi qu'il pourrait avoir une relation aussi fusionnelle avec lui que les deux autres semblaient partager. En fait, cela semblait très bien parti pour l'instant.

Il écouta vaguement les élèves les questionner sur ce qui s'était passé sous la trappe et n'eut même pas besoin de dire grand chose: Hermione et Ronald s'en chargèrent pour la plus grande partie.

La seule fois où il dût prendre la parole, fut pour résumer brièvement sa rencontre avec Quirrell.

Il y eut des cris d'outrage lorsque les jeunes résidents de Poudlard apprirent que Quirrell était ''le grand méchant de l'histoire''.

Même Wayne affichait un air stupéfait.

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

"Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Le directeur m'avait dit que toute l'école était au courant."

Plus de trois cent paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le directeur mais celui-ci était alpagué par McGonagall, Snape ET les Aurors en service, alors personne n'osa les interrompre.

Personne... ?

**_ Chapitre Deux.**

Personne, à part la mystérieuse voix.

* * *

_1/ Qui a une idée de qui est __**Sila **__? C'est un nom de code. Je pense que je vais utiliser un nom de code pour tous les Langue-de-plomb. Un gros indice : C'est un mangemort qui apparaît souvent dans Gages et Read Your Life_.

**PS : **Sila veut dire 'Force', 'Puissance' en russe.

**PPS :** Devrais-je publier la suite ou non ?

* * *

**Publié le : 25 janvier 2020 **


	12. Summon 04: Teddy Bear Bonus - ADHP R27

**Note du Jour :**_** Waooh je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires ( surtout pas aussi enthousiastes ) sur le dernier chapitre, mais pour répondre à votre principale question : oui, je compte écrire les autres chapitres et faire une suite à Hogwarts reads H&W à Serpentard. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un Watching ( Death Eaters Watch : Privet Drive Fire ) mais après ça, je mettrai sans doute le chapitre 2 de Hogwarts reads H&W.**_

_**Et OUI, on saura tôt ou tard ce que Hermione et Ron ont fait à Harry même si c'est vaguement sous entendu dans le premier chapitre. **_

oOo

• Regular X – Crossover

**Fandoms :**Harry Potter – JK Rowling + Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Akira Amano

**Pairings :**** R27** – Adult Reborn/Tsuna – pré Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter

**Contexte :**17y!Tsuna rencontre 6y!Harry – **Présent :** 26y!Tsuna

→ _Reprise après que Hayden ait enlacé Harry mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu quitter Poudlard. James a recommencé à alpaguer son 'fils'._

**Mots : ~ 4,100 **

* * *

**Summon #4 ~ Teddy Bear – Fin alternative**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aurait absolument aucun remord à tirer sur Mr Potter – son géniteur, mais il doutait que Hayden l'accepte s'il faisait cela. Après tout, Mr Potter était peut-être seulement son géniteur, mais il était le père de son frère jumeau ( un jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant, mais dont il connaissait l'existence depuis qu'il avait sept ans ). Techniquement, il avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un lien existant mais remarquablement faible. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le fassent asseoir dans l'un des salons du manoir Vongola pour avoir une conversation avec lui. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'ils savaient. Harry savait déjà qu'il était magique, mais il ignorait pour quelle raison ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient laissé chez les Dursley. Il se souvenait vaguement de deux silhouettes adultes, mais pas de leurs visages. Il se souvenait d'un autre bébé mais jamais aurait-il imaginé avoir un frère. Les premières années suivant cette conversation, il lui avait été difficile de ne pas ressentir de l'amertume vis à vis de ce frère inconnu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Hayden Potter avait-il été choisi pour être élevé par leurs parents ? Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné Harry ? À quinze mois ? Mais même quand il avait huit ans et en voulait à son jumeau pour avoir pris tout l'amour de leurs parents pour lui tout seul, Harry lui avait tout de même envoyé un ours en peluche (_ et il n'avait, à l'époque, aucune idée de la raison derrière ce geste. Ça avait été presque impulsif _). Puis il avait grandi. Il avait ensuite appris pour Voldemort et l'histoire du Survivant. Et, en grandissant, il avait pris en maturité.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait continué à se poser d'innombrables questions. Et il avait commencé à chercher des réponses. Quand il avait finalement appris toute la vérité sur l'histoire entourant son abandon par ses parents, il avait décidé de mettre le ressentiment là où il appartenait, sur le dos de ses géniteurs. Rien de tout cela n'était la faute de Hayden. Son jumeau était âgé d'à peine trois minutes de plus que lui, quinze mois à l'époque. C'était une âme innocente qui s'était retrouvée piégée au milieu de ce beau bordel et Harry savait à présent qui blâmer pour tout cela. Sûr, une petite part de faute se retrouvait chez Dumbledore et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce vieux bâtard sénile mais ça n'était pas lui qui avait été dire aux Potter d'abandonner leur second enfant, donc il était inutile d'aller chercher le midi à quatorze heure.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous ( non, Harry n'était pas en train de détruire le quatrième mur ), Harry avait envoyé un signal de détresse à sa famille au moment-même où il s'était senti être aspiré quelque part. Le signal de détressé était lié à un système de traçage qui permettrait à son Papà et Tata de le retrouver en un rien de temps. Et vu que le repas de famille du jour incluait la venue de la Varia il était certain que ses parents ne mettraient pas trop longtemps à arriver notamment s'ils parvenaient à convaincre Mammon.

C'était pour cette raison que Harry avait permis à la conversation de s'enliser un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire connaître auprès de son jumeau mais la tentation avait été trop grande. La proximité soudaine avec son frère de sang avait réveillé le lien profondément endormi, presque brisé entre eux et le lien avait passé ces dix dernières minutes à lui rappeler son existence, comme un coup de poing en pleine cage thoracique.

Harry avait été... effrayé et pris au dépourvu quand Hayden l'avait enlacé puis quelque chose avait... cliqué. Comme une part manquante du puzzle trouvant finalement sa place en son centre. Harry avait l'habitude des contacts physiques; lui et les membres de sa famille ( la plupart en tout cas ) étaient très physiques et les contacts avaient toujours été une forme de réassurance une fois qu'il avait été sauvé des Dursley et avait appris à ne pas fuir tous les types de contacts par peur d'être battu. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait mis un certain temps à répondre à l'étreinte. Avait-il effrayé Hayden par son manque de réponse ? Sans doute. S'en voulait-il un peu ? Oui, mais ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Au moins il n'avait pas gelé suffisamment longtemps pour laisser échapper son frère à nouveau.

C'est quand il s'apprêtait à partir, après s'être séparé de Hayden qu'il se souvint de quelque chose, un article de journal au sujet des Potter et de leurs lieux de destinations de vacances pour les prochaines vacances d'été. Zut ! Il devait absolument empêcher ça. Il n'en avait rien à faire si les parents Potter se faisaient tirer dessus pour agacer des _Famiglie_ ( ça ne l'étonnerait vraiment pas si James et Lily Potter parvenaient à se mettre à dos la Mafia italienne pendant leurs vacances ) mais il était hors de question qu'ils mettent ( ou que lui-même mette ) Hayden en danger à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec Raven (Harry).

Il avait commencé à se faire un nom dans le milieu de la Mafia, en tant que membre junior des Vongola.

Son _papà_ lui apprenait l'art de l'assassinat depuis plusieurs années déjà et son oncle Kyo lui apprenait à se servir de ses flammes du Nuage ( flammes secondaires) tandis que Tata (papa Tsuna) lui apprenait à maîtriser ses Flammes du Ciel un peu capricieuses.

Son papà l'avait déjà pris avec lui sur plusieurs assassinats et ce, contre l'avis de son Tata et Harry apprenait beaucoup auprès de chacun des membres de sa famille ( très dysfonctionnelle ). Même auprès de la Varia. Son Tata faisait toujours une drôle de tête chaque fois qu'il devait demander à la Varia de babysitter Harry ( et Harry avait fini par comprendre pourquoi en grandissant ).

Pour en revenir aux vacances des Potter, Raven ne tenait pas à ce que Hayden soit mis en danger à cause de lui parce que, et bien, quelques Familles mineures pourraient bien décider de s'en prendre à son jumeau en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Harry, ou pire, ils découvriraient que Harry avait de la famille parmi les civils.

« Papa, s'il te plaît – commença Hayden, quand il vit les jointures blanches de Harry, lequel essayait de se forcer au calme.

_ Reste en de ça, Hayden ! » Claqua James.

Harry réagit à l'instinct face au ton de l'adulte et se plaça devant Hayden afin de le protéger d'une réponse physique de l'homme.

Cet élan de protection n'échappa à personne. Pas même à l'épouse de James. Celle-ci s'approcha de son mari et posa sa main sur son bras.

« James, calme-toi -

_ Maintenant ça suffit, Harry. Tu vas entrer dans cette salle et te comporter comme un vrai Potter.

_ Non merci, je m'en passerai, répondit sèchement Harry avant de reprendre. Au cas vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis plus un Potter. »

James vit rouge. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette mais les Aurors présents furent plus rapides et le stupéfixèrent avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever sa son arme magique.

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance au cinq Aurors qui avaient réagi avec rapidité et efficacité. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête en retour alors que la chef du DMLE faisait passer les menottes autour des poignets d'un James Potter inconscient. Elle comptait bien arrêter l'insolent gamin (James) pour tentative d'assaut sur un mineur mais elle voulait d'abord récolter plusieurs témoignages dont, si possible celui du jeune P – non, de l'ancien Potter et de toute personne directement impliquée dans le conflit. Bien sûr, pour interroger le jeune Peverell/Vongola, elle devrait obtenir l'autorisation de ses gardiens et vu qu'ils ne résidaient pas en Angleterre, il n'était pas dit qu'ils acceptent de l'aider.

Quoique... s'ils détestaient James Potter autant qu'elle, ils ne diraient pas non. Lily était agenouillée auprès de son mari et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assurer de la santé de son fils (Hayden). Il valait probablement mieux qu'elle ne tente pas d'approcher l'ancien Potter parce que celui-ci serait en droit d'utiliser la force s'il se sentait en danger face à Mrs Potter.

« Mr Peverell ? Commença Madame Bones avant de continuer lorsque l'attention de l'adolescent se porta sur elle. J'aimerai si c'est possible avoir un mot avec vos gardiens. Nous aimerions récolter votre témoignage sur ce qui vient de se produire.

_ Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que mes parents vont bientôt arriver et ils seront ravi de vous venir en aide. » répondit aimablement le jeune homme.

Hayden ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris d'entendre plusieurs de ses camarades ( mâles ou femelles ) soupirer d'un air rêveur face à la politesse de son jumeau. Il en aurait probablement fait de même s'il ne s'était pas repris au dernier moment.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment et deux silhouettes se dressèrent face à eux.

Raven poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau être talentueux, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir si Dumbledore ou Potter parvenaient à rallier des personnes contre lui et l'empêchaient quitter les lieux en paix.

Les deux personnes qui entrèrent captivèrent immédiatement l'attention; petit, athlétique et des cheveux châtain défiant la gravité, Tsunayoshi Sawada capturait l'attention au premier coup d'oeil et refusait de vous lâcher. Ses grands yeux caramels pétillaient d'innocence. Son sourire bienveillant était ombragé par l'inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard. À ses côtés se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux bruns recouvert d'un fédorat qui était décoré d'une bande orange. Cet homme avait une trentaine d'année, un regard sombre et charisme tout aussi fort que celui de son compagnon. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que le jeune homme à ses côtés. Derrière se trouvait un petit groupe de cinq autres personnes qui semblaient agir comme des gardes du corps.

Harry esquissa un sourire lumineux quand il reconnut Fon, Mammon, Mukuro, Takeshi et Hayato et il abandonna toute prestance pour venir se réfugier auprès de ses parents. Il enlaça son Tata (Tsuna) et enterra son visage dans son cou. Tsuna esquissa un tendre sourire et lui murmura des félicitations à l'oreille; il avait bien réagi face à la situation et s'était bien débrouillé pour diffuser la situation ( tout du moins empêcher un combat d'exploser ) en attendant du renfort. Son Papà (Reborn) posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un rictus approbateur.

« Beau travail, _Bambino_. »

Harry sourit brillamment alors que Reborn venait se placer devant son compagnon et son fils. Tsuna avait dix-sept ans quand il avait trouvé Harry, aux portes de la mort. L'enfant était alors âgé de six ans et il savait la chance qu'il avait, d'être tombé sur ses papa après que ses tuteurs en aient eu fini avec lui.

« Ku fu fu ~ Dans quel genre d'ennuis t'es-tu encore fourré, Raven ? L'interrogea Mukuro, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Heeh ? Je pense que ça rentre dans le top 5 des tentatives de kidnapping, au cours de ces trois dernières années. »

Bien sûr, les quelques personnes suffisamment proches pour entendre hoquetèrent en entendant la nonchalance avec laquelle le petit brun évoqua les tentatives de kidnapping sur sa personne.

Hayato ricana et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que sa main tapotait par réflexe, le paquet de cigarette qui était rangé dans la poche avant de son jean délavé ( Hey ! Ils étaient en week-end ! Il n'allait pas non plus tout le temps porter des costumes trois pièces ! ).

Harry esquissa un léger sourire puis tourna la tête vers Takeshi, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

« _Kyo-nii n'est pas là ?_ »

Takeshi lui offrit un rictus amusé. Ils savaient tous que Harry arborait une sorte de crush pour l'un de ses 'oncles/frères de substitution', l'un des plus violents en plus de ça.

«_ Mah, Kyoya a dû rester en arrière. Tsuna craignait qu'il ne décide de mordre à mort toute la foule_. »

Harry plaqua une main sur ses lèvres quand il laissa échapper un gloussement et la tête de Hayden tourna si vite vers son jumeau que Neville en eut mal pour lui.

C'était un son étranger. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre un rire s'échapper des lèvres de son frère encore récemment 'disparu'. Hayden eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit Harry – Raven, rougir un peu plus en réponse à quelque chose qu'un des hommes avaient dit.

__ Oui, ça lui ressemble bien_.

Takeshi savait pourquoi Kyoya n'avait rien fait pour faire disparaître le crush de Raven; le fils de Tsuna et Reborn était adorable – comme une sorte de renardeau abandonné-, et, même après toutes ces années, ça n'avait pas changé. Kyoya avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses mignonnes et adorables ( bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre ). Si ça n'était pas suffisant, Raven était aussi un excellent combattant. Il pouvait même se montrer très vicieux. Kyoya adorait ça.

Tsuna avait peut-être accepté de ne pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale de son fils – dieu seul sait qu'il avait haï ça quand Reborn avait essayé de l'aider et s'était ( pour une fois ) planté royalement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas menacé Kyoya s'il se passait quoi que ce soit Rating M avant que Raven n'ait atteint la majorité sexuelle.

[ Fort heureusement, Raven n'aurait pas été présent ou il aurait été extrêmement embarrassé. ]

Quand il y avait réfléchi plus tard, Tsuna avait enterré son visage dans ses mains quand il avait appris que la majorité sexuelle en Italie était de quatorze ans. Il savait déjà qu'au Japon, elle était à treize ans.

La seule chose qui l'avait réellement assuré ( étonnamment, Reborn n'avait pas été aussi inquiet que lui ), c'est qu'il avait eu une conversation extrêmement délicate avec Harry au bout de laquelle celui-ci avait admit être toujours vierge et n'avoir même pas encore envisager d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

Alors, même si la conversation avait été des plus embarrassante, il était heureux d'avoir parlé à cœur ouvert avec son fils.

Et au moins, maintenant, Raven (Hadrian) pouvait venir le voir pour parler s'il avait besoin de conseils, pas qu'il soit vraiment doué dans ce domaine-là : après tout, Reborn avait été son premier et seul partenaire et c'était Renato ( Reborn ) qui avait fait le premier pas... ou les premiers pas, pour être exact.

Tsuna avisa le regard que lui envoyait son fils et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres; Hadrian savait à quoi il pensait.

Ça n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit allait arriver entre Kyoya et Hadrian. Hadrian avait peu à peu grandi hors de son crush. Kyoya restait cependant son oncle favori – même s'il niait avoir des favoris.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, seulement pour voir ce dernier occupé à détruire (verbalement) les Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Et personne ne semblait décidé à l'interrompre. Si quelque chose, beaucoup semblaient juste un brin terrifié par le rictus qu'arborait Renato.

« […] Harry pourrait enfin connaître Hayden – disait Lily Potter.

_ N'impliquez pas Hayden là-dedans ! » Intervint brutalement Raven, son regard noir fixé sur sa génitrice.

Pour le coup, même Reborn cessa son assaut verbal sur James Potter.

Hadrian adressa un regard furibond à la rouquine.

_ À qui la faute, si Hayden et moi ne nous sommes pas rencontrés avant ? Certainement pas la nôtre alors arrêtez ça.

_ Connaissant votre mode de vie de parents, fit Reborn, quand il vit Lily Potter ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ce ne serait pas difficile de faire en sorte qu'on vous reprenne la garde de votre second enfant, déclara-t-il, d'un ton dangereux.

Lily resta un instant bouche-bée puis afficha un air horrifié.

Quand certains tournèrent la tête vers Hayden, ils furent surpris de voir l'attitude nonchalante de ce dernier et quand celui-ci avisa leurs regards perplexes, il haussa les épaules :

« Je passe plus de temps chez Moony & Paddy, expliqua-t-il avec une inclinaison du menton en direction de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qu'au Manoir donc bon... »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis jeta un bref regard vers les parents Potter. Honnêtement...

Bien qu'il ait dit cela, Hayden était conscient que même si cet homme – le père de Harry ?-, mettait sa menace à exécution, il était plus probable qu'il aille vivre avec Remus et Sirius. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rêver de vivre avec son – son frère...

« Mais enfin, Harry ( Hadrian grimaça devant tant de familiarité ). Tu ne veux pas apprendre à connaître ta véritable famille ? »

Les yeux du petit brun s'étrécirent et il jeta un regard noir au directeur de Poudlard alors que Hayden hoquetait d'horreur.

Yup, Dumbles était foutu.

« J'ai l'impression que parler avec vous est inutile, Monsieur de le Directeur. Vous n'écoutez personne d'autre que vous-même, vous êtes toujours si sûr d'avoir raison que vous ignorez tout ce qu'on pourrait vous dire. »

Un léger rire détourna l'attention de Harry, loin de Dumbledore et ses joues chauffèrent doucement en reconnaissant Antonin Dolohov. Il ignorait pourquoi sa magie semblait vibrer, presque... _chanter_... au contact de celle de l'autre mâle. C'était... C'était étrange. Harry n'avait jamais senti ça, auparavant. Des rougeurs se manifestèrent sur ses joues alors que ses yeux balayaient l'homme avec attention.

Oh.

Il était très séduisant. Et c'était un homme ( pas un garçon, comme Raven, non, un homme ). Raven rougit un peu plus alors que l'homme avançait lentement dans sa direction après avoir salué ses parents et s'être introduits à eux – pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de le faire puisque Reborn avait déjà entendu parlé du fameux Antonin Dolohov, tueur à gages ( et langue-de-plomb ) russe qui excellait dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Hadrian Peverell, mon nom est Antonin Dolohov. Je travaille en tant que liaison entre les ministère magiques russes et britanniques. C'est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau.

_ Enchanté, lord Dolohov. Je ne crois pas... vous avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. » fit Raven, alors que, en arrière plan, ses parents jouaient avec Dumbles et ses géniteurs.

Le tueur à gages esquissa un tendre sourire et Raven songea que ça lui allait vraiment bien et qu'il devrait sourire ainsi plus souvent.

_ Je vous ai tenu, lorsque vous n'aviez que quelques mois, lors de votre introduction officielle dans le monde sorcier.

Harry rougit un peu plus en entendant cela; cet homme l'avait... tenu dans ses bras quand il était bébé ? Oh...

Ses joues le brûlaient à présent et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le russe prit délicatement sa main et l'éleva pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main.

Raven maudissait son teint pâle qui ne faisait rien pour couvrir ce qu'il ressentait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Hayden couvrit un gloussement quand il vit le teint rouge pivoine qu'arborait son jumeau. Aw ~

Hadrian, lui, ignora tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur bulle. Il était comme... subjugué par le nouvel arrivant. Antonin Dolohov l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il était bébé. Raven ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou embarrassé. Il décida qu'il était les deux.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance d'un jour obtenir la garde de Harry, Mrs Potter, mais peut-être pouvez-vous encore échapper à des charges d'abandonnement, tentative de kidnapping et coercition ? » lui parvint la voix douce de Tsuna.

Hadrian adorait ses parents. Il ne les changerait pour rien au monde.

«_ Cucciolo_, tu es prêt ? » s'enquit Reborn, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Raven hocha la tête puis tourna un regard curieux vers Lord Dolohov quand celui-ci avança prestement dans sa direction et lui tendit un journal vierge.

Le petit brun inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était un carnet semblable à celui qu'il avait offert un peu plus tôt à son frère jumeau et Raven sut instantanément à quoi lui servirait l'item. Quand il l'ouvrit cependant, un morceau de papier manqua de glisser et il s'esclaffa en silence quand il devina que le mot griffonner était en fait le mot de passe pour connecter la cheminée de Lord Dolohov à son propre réseau.

« Éloigne-toi de mon fils, mangemort !

_ Il y a trop de choses fausses avec cette phrase, Mr Potter, fit Raven en levant les yeux. Premièrement, je ne suis pas votre fils, comme nous nous sommes évertués à vous l'expliquer ces dernières trente minutes. Secondement, Lord Dolohov n'est pas un mangemort. Enfin, tout ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec vous alors s'il vous plaît, veuillez garder votre nez crochu hors de cette affaire.

_ Croch - » Commença James en se détachant enfin des Aurors qui le gardait pour brandir sa baguette vers Harry, menaçant.

James ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le petit brun lui balança un crochet du droit qui envoya James en arrière et le fit trébucher sur les fesses.

Hayden étouffa une exclamation de surprise ( mêlée à de l'admiration ) alors que Raven secouait sa main pour faire disparaître la sensation d'engourdissement.

« Et bien, s'il n'était pas crochu avant, il le sera certainement après ça. » remarqua distraitement Antonin Dolohov, les yeux rivés sur Harry, le dévisageant comme s'il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature.

Raven rougit doucement face au regard scrutateur de Lord Dolohov. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus beau joyau présenté dans une vitrine. C'était... C'était plaisant.

D'un autre côté, il dut résister à l'irrésistible et soudain envie de glousser comme une collégienne face à son crush. Ça, ça ça n'était pas très plaisant. Raven n'était pas du genre à glousser.

« Comment devrais-je vous appeler ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le russe et lui adressa un léger sourire ( il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il n'était pas censé sourire ! ).

« Hadrian Peverell ou Raven Vongola... je passe par les deux.

_ Vous n'avez pas de préférence ?

_ … Je suis plus habitué à Raven... Peverell. »

Antonin s'esclaffa en silence. Un mélange, pas vrai ? L'adolescent face à lui avait, après tout, un pied dans les deux mondes – trois, si on comptait le monde de la Pègre comme un monde à part.

« Dans ce cas, Heir Peverell, fit Lord Dolohov en s'inclinant très légèrement tout en attrapant délicatement sa frêle petite main. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite. » conclut-il, ses lèvres effleurant brièvement le dos de sa main.

Hadrian rougit violemment et hocha la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Le russe opina et le reluqua ouvertement avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa place parmi ses collègues et associés – lesquels le dévisageaient en silence, visiblement _bouche bée_ devant le cran de leur compagnon.

Hayden, lui, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour couvrir le gloussement qui lui échappa quand il avisa l'expression de son jumeau.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Dumbledore ! »

Hadrian et Hayden pivotèrent pour voir Reborn et quelques autres harasser verbalement le très _estimé_ directeur de Poudlard ( oui, la réputation de ce dernier n'était elle aussi pas ressortie intacte après le procès de Pettigrew ) et le plus jeune Vongola fit apparaître un paquet de pop corn qu'il entreprit de partager avec son frère jumeau alors qu'ils regardaient les Vongola mettre en lambeaux la réputation de Dumbledore et des parents Potter. Fred et George Weasley les joignirent peu après à la table des Poufsouffles alors que, plus loin, on pouvait entendre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley supporter les Potter de façon très vocale. Cela leur valut un regard noir de Hayden.

Hadrian, lui, regarda la scène avec amusement et l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de son frangin ( de sang ) se glisser dans la sienne.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ? Peut-être y avait-il une raison pour laquelle lui et Hayden n'avaient pas grandi ensemble. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, Hadrian en aurait voulu son frère pour accaparer toute l'attention de leurs géniteurs.

Peut-être... peut-être que... justement... ayant grandi séparément... ça leur permettrait de créer une lien plus fort entre eux ?

Hadrian risqua un coup d'oeil vers Hayden et secoua la tête en souriant. Il devrait présenter Hayden à son grand-frère, Lambo. Le gardien de la foudre allait bientôt célébrer ses dix-huit ans et Raven était certain que lui et Hayden s'entendraient comme larrons en foire.

Oui, c'était une excellente idée. Maintenant, si seulement il parvenait à extirper sa famille avant que celle-ci n'étripe Dumbledore et les deux autres Potter...

* * *

**Translation :**

\- _Bambino_ = bébé/enfant/gamin

\- _Cucciolo_ = Pup

_Bon, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette suite/bonus et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais... ça aurait pu être pire. _

**PS :** _**Au fait, la plupart des OS/Two-shots/Three-Shot présents dans ce recueil sont complets mais certains seront peut-être juste des ébauches, mais ce sera précisé au début du chapitre si c'est seulement à l'état d'ébauche. **_

* * *

**Publié le : 29.01.2020**


	13. Watching 05 : Death Eaters Watch II

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make money out of this fanfiction. **_

**Warning :**

_Grey!Dark!Fred, George Weasley - __Insane!Psycho!Harry _

_small mention of Belly dancer!Harry (1)_

_Jerks!Malfoys - __Speechless!Death Eaters _

**Pairing :** Pré – Multi

**Univers :** Post-T5

**Note du Jour :**_ Vous savez c'est drôle, j'ai __écrit__ cet OS très récemment, bien après la Fleur d'Orion qui n'est toujours pas en ligne et pourtant c'est celui-ci que j'ai décidé de poster maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans ma propre tête._

**PS :**_ Le **Rating** est passé T à M, parce que même si ce n'est pas très graphique, il y a une scène de... torture (?). Je ne suis pas trop sûre de comment appeler ça. En plus, il y aura peut-être - ou pas-, du smut dans d'autres chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore. _

_/_

_**PS :**__ Ceci n'est pas une suite de __Death Eaters Watch I__, (dans Gages ou sur Ao3) mais c'est un OS du même genre._

_Le titre original était ''The Privet Drive Fire'' mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas vraiment mentionné l'incendie mais plutôt... enfin bref, vous verrez par vous-même. Enjoy ! _

_._

**Correctrice : MissXYZ**

**Mots : ~ 10, 700**

* * *

**Death Eaters Watch II : The Privet Drive Bombing**

Voldemort jubilait. Il allait enfin savoir quel genre d'entraînement Dumbledore réservait à son grand champion de la lumière. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un enfant non entraîné ait pu le vaincre à tant de reprises. Ça n'était juste pas possible et il était certain que Dumbledore voudrait être vu comme le mentor du Survivant, de l'Élu.

Ça tombait bien, plusieurs de ses mangemorts travaillant au Département des Mystères avaient réussi à se procurer un artefact permettant d'espionner une personne via une sorte d'écran magique. C'était en fait très ingénieux.

Il avait, pour l'occasion, convoqué ses mangemorts, aussi bien fidèles que recrues. Cela voulait dire que la Salle du Trône du Manoir Malfoy était plutôt remplie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, inviter de potentiels alliés pour l'instant encore neutres n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça: si Potter recevait en effet un entraînement digne de ce nom, le Parti Neutre pourrait bien décider de se joindre aux pro-Light plutôt qu'à leur camp.

Un de ses subordonnés s'était débrouillé pour inviter Lord Greengrass et les cousins Antonio et Vivaldi Zabini – des membres de la branche secondaire des Zabini, censés reporter tout ce qu'ils apprendraient à Lady Zabini, le lendemain car celle-ci et son fils Blaise, étaient en ce moment-même en voyage d'affaires en Italie.

Voldemort, lui, était relativement content de lui. La plupart des enfants de mangemorts étaient présents ce soir et presque tous étaient marqués. Enfin, presque. Certains avaient décliné la marque dans l'immédiat tout en lui assurant se mettre à son service plus tard, quand ils auraient gradué ou obtenu un master [_une maîtrise_]. Autant il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait, autant il comprenait plus ou moins. Certains Maîtres étaient particulièrement méfiants vis-à-vis de toute personne portant la marque et, croyez-le, ceux-ci s'en rendraient rapidement compte, si leur apprenti arborait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un coup d'œil à ses cinq langues-de-plomb mangemorts, seulement pour voir que ces derniers avaient enfin achevé la mise en place de l'artefact censé lui permettre d'espionner le Survivant.

Bien, parfait.

« Mes chers fidèles, le moment est venu. » dit-il d'un ton théâtral ( et il le niera jusque dans la tombe ).

Mangemorts, recrues et potentiels alliés coupèrent court à leurs conversations pour se concentrer sur le Lord Noir et les langues-de-plomb à côté de lui.

On leur avait déjà expliqué la situation plus tôt et eux-même devaient avouer être curieux. Surtout les plus jeunes en fait. On ne savait rien de la vie du Survivant hors de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait été extrêmement discret à ce sujet.

L'écran s'illumina soudain et, pendant un instant, ils furent plongés dans le noir le plus complet.

**/**

_L'écran s'illumine pour montrer une petite chambre désuète, seulement habitée par un lit et une table de chevet bancale. _**/**

Lord Nott fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il avisa la chatière à la porte et les barreaux sous la fenêtre – qui avaient probablement un jour été _sur_ la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, pour voir si Theo avait remarqué la même chose mais celui-ci était alpagué par le jeune Malfoy et les amis de ce dernier.

Theodred secoua la tête. Si seulement les Malfoy n'étaient pas aussi influents, son fils n'aurait pas à supporter la compagnie de Heir Malfoy.

**/** _Des pas lourds se font entendre dans les escaliers. Dans le lit, la silhouette ombragée de Harry Potter se crispe._ **/**

Draco roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres mangemorts étaient aussi obsédés par Potter ( et il refusait d'admettre qu'il était obsédé par Potter. S'il le tourmentait depuis toutes ces années, c'était tout simplement parce que Potter l'exaspérait, rien d'autre. Il n'était pas du tout rancunier parce que l'autre garçon avait décliné son amitié, non mais, pas du tout. Quelle idée ! ).

Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas que Potter était pathétique et simplement chanceux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Sa chance ne durerait pas.

**/**_ La porte s'ouvre sur une large masse qui... doit certainement être humaine_. _Le poing du Survivant se referme autour d'un objet._ **/**

Antonin jeta un regard en coin au petit rassemblement qui s'était joint à eux quand il entendit un léger sifflement. L'un des vampires du Coven invité pour des négociations fixait l'écran – ou plutôt l'espèce de morse à l'écran-, avec des yeux étrécis alors qu'il chuchotait doucement à ses compagnons.

Antonin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu remarquer. Probablement un truc important au vu de leur agitation soudaine.

**/**_ Les pas lourds se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que l'étranger s'arrête devant le lit du Survivant_. _Une grosse main se rapproche de Potter mais celui-ci se redresse d'un bond et se jette sur l'étranger_. **/**

Un éclat argenté leur apprit que l'objet que Potter avait en main était en fait un couteau mais ce fait ne s'enregistra pas tout de suite alors qu'ils regardaient, ébahis, le Survivant procéder à poignarder l'inconnu à deux reprises avant de se redresser tout aussi rapidement, pour quitter la chambre en toute hâte, laissant le morse jurer bruyamment dans la chambre.

'' Euh... juste pour être clair... on a bien tous vu la même chose... pas vrai ? S'enquit Alistair Gibbon, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

_ Si tu veux dire que je viens de voir Potter poignarder un... _homme_... - si on peut aller ça comme ça-, alors oui, on vient tous de voir la même chose, répondit Greg Adler alors qu'ils regardaient à présent le morveux utiliser un accessoire à cheveux pour déverrouiller la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Les yeux de Theodred Nott s'étrécirent quand il avisa la malle et des objets de nature magique, enfermés dans le placard. Honnêtement, tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son pressentiment s'accentua quand il vit l'enfant mettre la main sur un holster à baguette puis sur la baguette en question.

Il avait entendu parler du jeune Potter; il savait qu'il était légèrement paranoïaque ( et à raison ) et ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette magique.

**/** _Une fois sa baguette en main et ses affaires rétrécies ( et dans ses poches ), le petit brun prend une lente inspiration et se calme peu à peu, le front contre la porte du placard. _**/**

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais poignardé ce type, songea Léandre Jugson, médusé.

Le gosse avait tout à coup l'air presque détendu alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux afin d'écarter les mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux.

**/** _Le petit brun remonte lentement les escaliers et s'arrête sur le seuil de sa chambre, là où l'autre homme jure toujours en tentant de se redresser. _**/**

''Il n'a pas visé d'organe vital.'' nota Hector Dumas, du coven de vampires.

Lucius Malfoy renifla avec dédain.

''Je doute qu'il ait visé quoi que ce soit.''

Hector grimaça mais lui et les autres vampires échangèrent un regard; ils étaient certains que l'enfant avait fait en sorte de ne pas viser de zone mortelle.

**/** _Potter s'approche à pas de loup de l'autre homme et s'agenouille auprès de lui avant de dévisager l'inconnu avec une curiosité enfantine. _**/**

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? T'es pas encore parti chercher de l'aide ?'' s'étonna Mini Malfoy.

Graham Montague lui lança un regard irrité mais réprima une réponse instinctive quand Marcus Flint posa sa main sur son épaule. Aucun d'entre eux ne supportait les deux Malfoy, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix; ceux-ci étaient d'un standing plus élevés qu'eux, même après avoir perdu de leur valeur quand Lucius Malfoy avait échoué à extraire la prophétie.

**« Ça fait mal, oncle Vernon ? »**_ s'enquiert Harry._

Theodore Nott cligna des yeux en entendant la voix fluette et le ton enfantin du Survivant. Il n'avait jamais entendu Potter ainsi. Enfin, en même temps, il entendait rarement Potter pour être honnête, c'était généralement du Malfoy vs Weasley (Ron) et il était rare que le Survivant intervienne mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ou entendu Potter agir ainsi.

Quelque chose lui donnait envie de protéger le petit brun mais l'éclat dans ses yeux... L'éclat un peu fou dans les orbes vert émeraude lui indiquait que le garçon était parfaitement capable de se protéger par lui-même.

**_ Garçon, tu - **

**_ Tu m'as poignardé avec cette lame, il y a trois ans,**_ l'interrompt Potter._** J'ai pensé que ce serait ironique, **_dit-il en tournant la tête vers l'oncle, sa main jouant avec le couteau en question. _

Augustus étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, autant à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre que de ce qu'il venait de voir. En tournant la tête vers l'oncle – vers l'écran-, le jeune Potter venait de leur révéler ce qu'il cachait inconsciemment depuis le début; un visage plein de contusions et d'hématomes.

Il vit ses associés et potentiels alliés échanger des regards sombres et/ou choqués alors que les deux Malfoys plongeaient dans un monde rempli de déni. Même le Lord Noir semblait pensif.

''Attendez... Quoi ?'' fit Alecto Carrow, les yeux écarquillés.

Victor – son neveu et grand cousin des jumelles Flora et Hestia-, comprenait sa réaction. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour ce côté-là du jeune Potter, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Maintenant ? Maintenant il se raccrochait à son flegmatisme légendaire pour ne pas afficher un air aussi ridicule que le jeune Malfoy.

Alistair Gibbon gronda sourdement.

Trois ans... trois ans plus tôt, Potter devait avoir entre douze et treize ans... C'était quoi le problème de ce type, sérieusement ?

**Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais jamais me venger ?**_Demande Harry, le regard vide bien qu'il soit fixé sur le... sur Vernon_.

_Il a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il poignarde violemment l'homme dans la jambe. Vernon lâche un cri déchirant et jure en menaçant le garçon._

_Potter esquisse l'ombre d'un rictus amusé._

**« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux. Personne ne t'entendra. »**

_Il jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. L'angle change un instant et on voit au-dehors de la maison. Une sorte de dôme jaune devient visible autour de la maison. Le Survivant a placé une barrière de silence autour de la résidence. _**/ **

''Bien pensé.'' fit Rabastan Lestrange, complètement relaxé dans son siège.

Rodolphus jeta un regard amusé à son jeune frère et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Certes, il avait été choqué de voir Potter – de toutes les personnes poignarder quelqu'un-, mais il devait avouer que vu ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était pas surpris que l'adolescent ait fini par craquer, si son enfance était aussi mauvaise que la projection le suggérait. Et puis, même si l'identité de ''l'agresseur'' était surprenante, il était habitué à la violence et à des choses bien pire que ça, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses camarades étaient aussi choqués.

**« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne me vengerai jamais ?**_Poursuit-il d'un ton tout aussi enfantin._ **Vraiment ? Tu es beaucoup plus naïf que tante Pétunia dans ce cas.**

**_ PETUNIA ! LE GARÇON EST DEVENU FOU ! PETUNIA !**

**_ Je crains que ça ne soit un peu trop tard pour elle, oncle Vernon,**_ intervient Harry._** Tante Petunia ne s'est pas réveillée après avoir bu son thé de l'après-midi. Je suis surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu. En même temps, tu étais vraiment ivre ****tout à l'heure****. Je crois même que... tu as pris Dudley pour moi et as battu ton propre fils... à mort. **

_Harry laisse échapper un gloussement face à l'air horrifié de l'oncle Vernon_.

Lucius en lâcha sa tasse de thé ( et ses camarades mangemorts n'avaient aucune idée d'où il s'était procuré une tasse de thé en premier lieu ) brûlante et la renversa sur ses genoux avant de jurer à demi-mot. Il fit disparaître le désordre puis reprit une attitude plus ou moins digne alors qu'on l'observait avec des sourcils élevés.

_Harry conserva un sourire marketing alors que le dénommé 'Vernon' s'emportait malgré la douleur. Harry le poignarde dans la cuisse._

**« Tu sais, je peux assumer des années d'abus, oncle Vernon, **_dit le petit brun avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse en sang de son oncle. _**Mais il y a certaines ****choses**** qui... vont trop loin, même pour moi. »**

_Ceci dit, il tend le bras en arrière et attrape une... _

Greg Adler crut reconnaître un scalpel et il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur quand il crut deviner ce que l'enfant – non, l'adolescent, s'apprêtait à faire.

_Les yeux de Vernon s'écarquillent sous la peur alors que Harry laisse le scalpel effleurer la ceinture de l'homme, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres_. **/**

Les recrues échangèrent des regards interloqués. Ils étaient probablement parmi les plus choqués face à ce nouveau développement. Sûr, leur Seigneur et les mangemorts les plus anciens ne s'y attendaient certainement pas et le monde de leur Seigneur semblait s'être complètement retourné en l'espace de quelques secondes mais eux n'avaient pas passé plusieurs années à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en même temps que Harry Potter, le Survivant. Aussi il leur était davantage difficile de se remettre du choc. C'était un changement brutal face à l'image de Golden Boy qu'il arborait à Poudlard.

Était-ce même réellement Potter ? Oui, ça l'était. L'artefact ne s'était jamais trompé avant.

Les yeux de Hector Dumas, vampire, s'étrécirent quand il entendit les quelques mots du Survivant. Il ne pardonnait pas l'abus d'enfants en temps normal mais ce qu'avait impliqué le garçon était tout bonnement abominable. Il voyait bien dans les regards des personnes l'entourant que peu avaient réellement compris ce que venait de sous-entendre le garçon. Pas lui. Il avait parfaitement compris.

Et ce... _Vernon_ pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être déjà pris en charge par l'adolescent parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Hector se serait fait un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris au cours des derniers siècles en termes de torture.

**/**_ L'image __se__ brouille un instant et quand on voit à nouveau, le pantalon de Vernon est couvert de sang et il agonise. Potter affiche un air satisfait de lui-même. _**/**

Marcus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il savait ce que tout ce sang à cet endroit signifiait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre – quoi qu'à en juger par les expressions perplexes des deux Malfoy, ceux-ci n'avaient de toute évidence rien compris à la situation actuelle.

''Il l'a... Il a... castré ce type ?'' s'enquit doucement Victor Carrow, abasourdi.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour le moquer d'une réponse dédaigneuse mais la referma avec un claquement sonore quand leur Lord hocha la tête.

''En effet, jeune Carrow.''

Victor déglutit, non pas pour avoir été adressé par leur Lord, mais parce que Potter venait de castrer ce type ( qui le méritait très certainement s'il avait bien compris les sous-entendus du prétendu Golden Boy ), sans magie, à la main. C'était du niveau de ce que Bellatrix était capable de faire, mais vu que ce gars était toujours vivant, Potter devait avoir été très précis.

D'ailleurs, la femme Lestrange n'aurait jamais fait ça à la main.

''Oh Merlin... Il l'a vraiment castré..'' chuchota Septimus Fawley, à Lord Greengrass, lequel hocha juste la tête d'un air distrait, les yeux rivés sur l'écran magique.

**/** _Une fois le scalpel__ recouvert de liquide carmin __rangé en sécurité, Harry s'agenouille à nouveau, les mains sur les genoux et il aurait eu l'air d'un ange si ça n'avait pas été pour les traces de sang qui tâchaient ses mains et ses vêtements._ **/**

Urquhart Jr et Vaisey Jr échangèrent un regard ahuri alors qu'ils regardaient le petit brun poignarder à nouveau son oncle ( avec un regard curieux et amusé ), arrachant un râle rauque à ce dernier.

Honnêtement, Potter avait-il toujours été aussi instable ou son état mental s'était-il détérioré au cours des dernières années, tant et si bien que ce qui s'était passé au cours des vacances ( il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, Potter lui-même l'avait dit ) l'avait poussé à cela ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux anciens Serpentards appréciaient cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité du Survivant – quoi qu'elle était un peu effrayante malgré tout. Ils ne voudraient pas que cette colère se retourne contre eux.

**« Je t'avais prévenu. Essaies de me molester et tu le regretteras,**_ fit le petit brun d'un ton sombre avant de sourire à nouveau. _**Dis-moi, ce collègue que tu m'as présenté l'autre jour, il est dans le même hôtel ? Des amis à moi voudraient... lui payer une petite visite.**

''… Potter a des amis de ce genre-là ?''

'ce genre-là' se référait au genre de personnes prêtes à tuer pour se venger.

**Naturellement, si je n'avais plus été vierge entre la fin de l'année scolaire et mes retrouvailles avec mes chers amis, ils se seraient probablement chargés de tout ça..**_ poursuivit Harry en désignant l'oncle Vernon et le poignard qui reposait sagement entre eux_. **J'ai tout de même dû les convaincre... leur dire que je voulais m'en charger seul**.

Miles s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Flint ( Sr & Jr ) échangeaient un regard étrange.

Voldemort, lui, secoua la tête. Tous ses plans étaient en train de s'envoler – non. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir sur Potter était en train de se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il – comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien ? Lui, c'était normal, être un Seigneur des Ténèbres venait avec une lourde charge de travail et il ne voyait Potter qu'une fois par an, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il balaya d'un regard ses recrues. Les plus âgés, ceux ayant déjà gradué Poudlard ou même ayant simplement un an de plus que lui n'auraient probablement rien remarqué puisqu'ils ne côtoyaient pas Potter, mais ceux de son année... Ceux de son année ! Il n'y avait pas juste des Serpentards ! Il avait aussi quelques Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et deux anciens Gryffondors ayant déjà gradué. Ceux-là même auraient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ils avaient été dans la même maison que Potter pendant au moins trois ans ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais rien vu ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à Malfoy père et fils. Ces deux-là le décevaient vraiment; Abraxas Malfoy avait été l'un de ses _Chevaliers de Walpurgis_ à l'époque de Poudlard et en plus de lui être extrêmement fidèle, il était aussi talentueux, rusé et ambitieux. Ces deux-là étaient peut-être ambitieux mais ils n'étaient en rien fidèles à lui ou à leur cause et ils n'étaient certainement pas rusés ou vraiment intelligents.

En fait, il les avait juste pris dans ses rangs en mémoire d'Abraxas ( bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Lui ? Avoir des amis ? Pff quelle idée ! ).

**/** _Le dos droit, Potter se relève lentement et fixe son oncle d'un regard hautain, l'ombre d'un sourire vicieux visible sur ses lèvres_.

**« Je dois chercher quelque chose. Fais-moi plaisir, pour une fois, oncle Vernon; ne meurs pas entre temps. » **

Fenrir était sur le cul. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de dire la chose : il était complètement sur le cul. Lui et ses bêtas se dévisagèrent dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'une autre scène se formait lentement. Ils savaient que ça datait de la même journée et que cette journée en question devait à peine dater de quelques jours.

**/**_ Potter est à nouveau agenouillé à côté de son oncle. Celui-ci est encore conscient mais à l'agonie. L'adolescent le force à boire une potion de couleur rouge. _**/**

Severus ( oui, il était on ne peut plus choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et ne réalisait pas encore les possibilités offertes ) reconnut instantanément une Potion de Régénération sanguine et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Potter voudrait-il aider son oncle ?

_Le garçon pose alors sa main sur le thorax de l'homme et incante longuement sous son souffle. _**/**

Seules les créatures entendirent ce qu'ils disaient et, parmi elles, seules quelques unes relièrent cette incantation à quelque chose en particulier.

Cette incantation... C'était de la magie noire... Enfin, elle avait été classée comme magie noire quelques décennies plus tôt et si Potter connaissait ce sortilège, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne connaisse pas sa classification.

Ce sort avait autrefois été considéré comme un sort de guérison, pour restaurer le corps tel qu'il était avant d'être endommagé. Puis des gens mal intentionnés s'étaient mis à se servir du sort en question pour... et bien, pour faire comme Potter, apparemment. À moins que le garçon n'ait changé d'avis et décidé de sauver son oncle.

Le sortilège guérissait peut-être les blessures, plaies et os brisés ( il n'y avait pas d'os brisé dans le cas de ce moldu-ci ) mais la douleur ressentie était toujours bien présente.

Et Potter le savait, à en juger par son sourire doucereux.

Bien sûr, il fallut beaucoup plus de temps aux sorciers pour remarquer que les plaies de ''l'oncle Vernon'' se refermaient à vue d'œil.

**/** _La douce lumière dorée qui pulsait entre la main du garçon et le thorax du moldu, s'arrête finalement et disparaît. Potter arbore un sourire satisfait_._ Il fait un geste en direction des vêtements tâchés de Vernon et du sol, puis murmure : _

« **Evanesco.** »

_Tout le sang disparaît et le Survivant ne met pas longtemps à remplacer les vêtements de l'oncle Vernon_.

Lord Greengrass échangea un regard avec les cousins Zabini et Lord Ogden. Il savait très bien que Ogden comptait restait neutre malgré la discussion qui devait prendre place aujourd'hui, mais avec ce qu'ils voyaient là, maintenant, ça allait peut-être changer la donne.

Ils avaient pourtant été prévenus; personne ne pourrait rester neutre cette fois-ci. Si le Survivant n'était pas si Light que ça, ça pouvait changer les choses mais, attendez. Qu'est-ce qui leur disait que Potter n'allait pas combattre le Dark Side malgré tout ? Il avait... plus ou moins torturé quelqu'un... ça ne voulait pas dire que son noyau magique n'était pas Light et qu'il n'allait pas combattre pour Dumbledore & co. Après tout, Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas toujours présenté comme son mentor ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

**« Tu entends ça, oncle Vernon ? **_Demande doucement Harry en se penchant vers l'homme. _**Pas un bruit. Absolument rien. Les gens dorment à cette heure-ci. Personne pour venir te sauver... pas de Dumbledore... **( _un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres_ ). **Pas de Dumbledore pour effacer la mémoire des Services de Protection de l'Enfance... ou des officiers... ou des voisins**. »

Alistair Gibbon écarquilla les yeux alors que Greg Adler et Léandre ''Leander'' Jugson s'étranglaient avec leur salive tout en parvenant, d'une certaine façon, à conserver un air élégant. Que diable ? Dumbledore ? Dumbledore avait condamné un enfant abusé à rester avec ses gardiens en oubliettant les personnes susceptibles de venir en aide à l'enfant ? QUE DIABLE !?

Voulaient-ils même réellement savoir ?

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran magique. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça n'était pas censé... Que se passait-il au juste ? Potter était censé être le Champion de la Lumière, déléguant automatiquement les meurtres comme sombres et mauvais. Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait-il pas simplement être exactement comme Draco l'imaginait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il décide de faire quelque chose qui allait complètement changer la donne ?

Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il pouvait voir les regards intéressés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des mangemorts les plus aguerris, sans compter des potentiels alliés.

Draco avait été si fier quand son père l'avait présenté au Lord Noir et que celui-ci lui avait ordonné d'être présent lors des négociations. Malheureusement, en arrivant il avait découvert que la totalité des mangemorts (_ à part ceux qui, comme Bellatrix, qui étaient en mission_ ) étaient présents – c'est-à-dire que les autres recrues et mangemorts de niveau moins élevés avaient également été invités.

Pire ! Beaucoup de mangemorts s'intéressaient de près à Potter quand, lui, ils le considéraient comme un vulgaire écolier pas encore prêt à affronter le vrai monde.

Draco détestait ça !

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer être intimidé par la puissance magique brute qui se dégageait toujours de Potter et il était hors de question de confesser que ce Potter-là, celui dévoilé à l'écran le terrifiait peut-être suffisamment pour se faire dessus.

**« Gar – Garço - **

**_ Non, non. Tu ne parles pas, oncle Vernon. C'est un peu trop tard pour ça. »**

_Le Gryffondor se redresse et sort quelques items d'une cachette sous une planche de bois près de son lit puis quitte la pièce, sans un regard pour son oncle. _**/**

Le bruit d'eau ruisselante les interpella en premier. Quand l'image se reforma, Marcus rougit presque. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en train de voir Potter, nu, non, ils pouvaient seulement voir la partie supérieure du corps du petit brun alors que celui-ci prenait une douche, mais il SAVAIT que Potter était nu. Et le simple fait de savoir le faisait rosir.

Marcus Flint n'était pas du genre à rougir facilement. Il n'était même pas du tout du genre à rougir. Quelques mètres plus loin, son père était tout aussi émoustillé à la vue du dos dénudé - et recouvert de fines cicatrices, du Survivant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

* * *

**/** _Potter réapparaît dehors, cette fois-ci complètement vêtu de noir, avec un sweat à capuche rabattu sur son visage. Il traverse la rue déserte sous le clair de lune et s'arrête sur le seuil d'une autre maison avant de crocheter la serrure et d'entrer par effraction dans la maison. _**/**

Adrian Pucey échangea un regard incrédule avec Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington. Il avait un mal fou à accepter ce qu'il venait de voir jusqu'à présent. Allez quoi, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Potter... comme ça.

Que ce soit clair, il ne connaissait pas Potter. Il le voyait souvent dans les couloirs du château ou pendant les matchs de Quidditch mais il ne lui avait jamais personnellement adressé la parole. La chose est : Potter avait toujours paru ridiculement timide et réservé.

Était-il possible que des années d'abus aient suffi à lui faire péter un câble ( oui, il connaissait cette expression ) ?

**/**_ Le garçon entre dans la maison submergée par le noir et monte lentement les marches menant au premier étage en fredonnant une comptine française_ ( _Alouette je te plumerai.._. ) _avec une voix tout aussi enfantine_. **/**

Fenrir était légèrement nerveux en écoutant la chanson de l'enfant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais le ton enfantin du gamin Potter, doublé de son regard vide était légèrement flippant. Adorable, mais flippant. Il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser du garçon. C'était juste – il ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand il avait accepté de venir ( avec sa meute ) à un meeting avec Voldemort, les mangemorts et d' autres potentiels alliés.

**/** _Potter se glisse dans une chambre et on aperçoit l'occupant : une vieille femme endormie_. **/**

Fenrir essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements des recrues qui tentaient de se montrer discrètes mais ne l'étaient vraiment pas. En tout cas, pas pour un loup-garou comme lui, et pas pour le reste de sa meute.

Il balaya la salle du trône d'un regard plat et réprima un aboiement de rire quand il avisa l'air courroucé de Malfoy Jr. Visiblement, celui-ci n'appréciait pas de ne pas être considéré comme 'digne d'intérêt' face à Potter.

Allons bon, peut-être qu'il grandirait un jour... peut-être. Ça n'était pas dit.

**/** _Le garçon s'arrête à son chevet et attend bien sagement que la femme s'éveille, comme si elle s'était sentie observer. Elle cligne des yeux d'un air endormi et prend son temps avant de reconnaître la silhouette présente à ses côtés._

**« Qu'est- ce que – Harry ? Mon garçon - **

**_ J'ai toujours détesté quand les gens m'appellent mon garçon, _fait Harry._ Ça me rappelait l'oncle Vernon. Et après, ça me rappelait Dumbledore. »**

Si c'était pas une preuve que le Survivant ne supportait pas le grand leader de la Lumière, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?

Oh Lord, que s'était-il donc passé quand ils avaient le dos tourné ? Et quand diable avaient-ils tourné le dos suffisamment longtemps pour que le Golden Boy, le Survivant devienne... et bien... différent ?

**/** _Il tend la main devant lui, juste au niveau du visage de la vieille femme et un sourire marketing étire ses lèvres._

**« Maintenant, Mrs Figgs, vous devez vous relaxer. »**

_Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillent d'un éclat surnaturel alors que ses mèches commencent à flotter et qu'une lumière dorée enveloppe la paume de sa main_. _Il lui dit ensuite que quand les officiers de police ou les sorciers viendront s'enquérir sur la situation et/ou sur sa localisation, elle devra répondre que le neveu des Dursley avait déménagé dans le centre de Londres au tout début de l'été_. **/**

''Pas mal.

_ Il fait pas les choses à moitié.

_ Au moins il est bien préparé, _lui_.''

Une grimace hideuse déforma les traits aristocratiques de Draco alors qu'il écoutait distraitement les murmures qu'échangeaient entre eux les mangemorts les plus haut gradés. Génial, y en avait encore que pour Potter ! Draco en avait assez. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se tourner vers eux et leur hurler à la figure que Potter n'était pas si intéressant que ça et que s'ils étaient si intéressés par lui, ils n'avaient qu'à aller se le faire au lieu de l'ennuyer.

Malheureusement, il croisa le regard d'avertissement de son père et garda le silence.

Bien que méprisant lui aussi très profondément Potter, Lucius était conscient du regard curieux et intrigué de leur Seigneur et savait que la moindre attitude négative de Draco pourrait bien les enfoncer davantage. Étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient d'ores et déjà dans une situation précaire au sein du mouvement mangemoresque depuis qu'il (Lucius) avait échoué à recouvrer la Prophétie... disons juste qu'il ne voulait pas tester davantage le tempérament de leur maître.

Voldemort, lui, aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu, alors qu'il écoutait sa Némésis ordonner à la squib – tout du moins il imaginait que c'en était une puisqu'elle était de toute évidence non magique mais connaissait leur existence et bossait pour le vieux fou-, de répondre honnêtement aux questions des officiers quand ils l'interrogeraient sur de potentielles... trouvailles.

**/**_ Cela dit, Potter quitte la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers une autre maison presque identique avant d'enfiler des gants et d'escalader une façade. Il se faufile par la fenêtre et pénètre dans la chambre d'un adolescent de son âge. _**/**

Nott ( Sr & Jr ) grimacèrent quand ils virent les... posters qui ornementaient les murs de la chambre de l'inconnu X. Ses murs étaient placardés par des affiches de femmes très dénudées et à la silhouette marquée.

Theodred Nott ferma les yeux un instant puis jeta un regard sévère à son fils ( comme pour l'inciter à ne pas se laisser aller à suivre ce genre de fashion ) mais à son grand soulagement, Theodore arborait un air mi horrifié mi exaspéré, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas davantage.

**/**_ Il sort quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon, lui rend sa forme originale et le pose sur le bureau en fouillis après avoir allumé une lampe qui éclaire un peu le bureau. _**/**

Voldemort fronça les sourcils en regardant l'objet, une sorte de boîtier étrange... Oh. … OH !

Il savait ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait mis autant de temps à reconnaître la chose en question. Visiblement, fragmenter son âme pour créer des Horcruxes n'avaient pas seulement détruit son humanité et sa libido, ça avait aussi fait diminuer son intelligence et sa mémoire. Génial...

Comment diable Potter s'était-il débrouillé pour la main sur une chose pareille et surtout... Pourquoi, au nom d'une chouette ?

[ Oui, on vous l'avait dit, la création de horcruxes avait détruit quelques cellules grises. ]

**/** _Il trifouille avec le boîtier pendant quelques secondes, fait apparaître quelques papiers qu'il disperse dans la chambre(2) et se sert du mâle endormi pour poser ses empreintes sur le couteau ensanglanté-, puis s'échappe par la fenêtre. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il fait demi tour et repart vers le #4 Privet Drive pour rassembler ses affaires ( dans le placard et dans sa chambre ), qu'il rétrécit et range dans ses poches avant de pivoter vers son oncle agonisant (oui, celui-ci était toujours vivant, __même__ si de justesse ). _**/**

Hector Dumas échangea un regard intéressé avec ses compagnons de Coven. Même s'il était vrai que les vampires n'étaient pas nécessairement des meurtriers psychotiques, il était aussi vrai que leur coven en particulier était... de nature sombre, autant magiquement parlant que moralement parlant. Aussi, ils pouvaient apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Surtout si c'était la _première fois_ du petit brun, ké ké ké. C'était toujours difficile et excitant... les premières fois.

Ce que lui et les siens voulaient réellement savoir à présent, c'était ceci : Potter était-il réellement contre le Camp des Ténèbres ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir risquer leur vie pour une alliance avec le Lord Noir ( qui avait déjà été vaincu plusieurs fois par le Tout Petit, disait-on ).

Son ami Vincent lui adressa un regard complice. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à deviner quel genre de personne était le Lord Noir. Ils savaient que sa santé mentale n'était pas des meilleures et savaient que ce dernier n'avait cessé de pourchasser l'enfant depuis qu'il avait commencé à reprendre des forces.

La question était donc : lui avait-il ne serait-ce que laisser le choix ? Lui avait-il demandé s'il voulait rester neutre ?

Parce que, certes, le garçon avait clairement péter un câble après des années d'abus et de maltraitance, mais ça, c'était pas le comportement d'un fanatique de Dumbledore. Et si ça n'était pas un fanatique du vieux sénile, alors rien ne prouvait qu'il était anti-Dark... ou même anti Voldemort.

Un piaillement les arracha à leurs pensées et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran, seulement pour voir _Potter quitter la maison de ses relatifs après avoir fait le ménage, un sourire aux lèvres et une chouette blanche sur l'épaule. _

**« Je sais, Hedwige,**_ fait doucement Potter, un tendre sourire aux lèvres._ **Ils nous attendent déjà. **»

_Alors qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle de la rue, une soudaine détonation retentit et secoue tout Privet Drive et ses alentours_. **/**

**[** Quelque part au Caire, un certain petit brun sourit sauvagement en repensant aux explosifs contenant du C4 qu'il avait laissé en cadeau d'adieu. Ses deux frères d'adoption l'interpellèrent et il sourit à travers le voile transparent qui recouvrait la majorité de son visage. La pause était finie. Il voulait absolument montrer ses progrès aux jumeaux. **]**

* * *

Victor Carrow écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la violente déflagration, qu'il vit une maison explosée et les dégâts qu'elle causa aux alentours. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'admiration alors même qu'il essayait de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Son oncle et sa tante ( Amycus et Alecto ) partagèrent un regard mi horrifié, mi fier en voyant l'air intéressé du jeune homme.

Oh Seigneur...

Pendant un instant, ils crurent que la projection était terminée et ils en profitèrent pour exploser en murmures et chuchotements, chacun exposant ses pensées et théories, comme des écoliers de Poudlard au lieu des adultes ( pour la plupart ) responsables ( hum-hum ) qu'ils étaient.

Certains avaient un sujet de conversation plus... centré...

« Ooh, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour taper là-dedans.

_ Oi, c'est un gamin, Mulciber.

_ Tu dois bien avouer qu'il est très séduisant.

_ Rosier ! Je pensais que toi au moins, tu serais de mon côté ! »

Evan (II°) Rosier haussa les épaules, pas dérangé pour un sou par l'accusation de Neslon Avery – le frère aîné de Logan-, et reporta son attention sur l'écran quand celui-ci grésilla à nouveau.

**/**_ Harry se trouve dans la pièce principale d'un vaste appartement. _**/**

Il devint vite apparent à qui appartenait la propriété en question quand deux têtes rousses se matérialisèrent face à eux, assis sur le sofa.

Lucius et Draco eurent une réaction identique et reniflèrent avec mépris quand ils reconnurent deux des fils Weasley. Tch, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec des traîtres à leur sang. Certains de leurs – err... confrères, leur jetèrent des regards ennuyés. Si seulement ils pouvaient renifler hautainement en silence...

**« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Voldemort et ses minions ? » **_s'enquiert l'un des deux rouquins._

Il était impossible pour eux de les différencier mais au moins connaissaient-ils leurs noms – difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler des tristement célèbres farceurs/businessmen Fred & George Weasley quand vous viviez dans la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni.

Quelques uns ouvrirent la bouche pour se défendre en entendant le rouquin les traiter de minions, mais la refermèrent immédiatement; ça ne servait à rien puisque l'autre ne les entendrait pas et puis... c'était un peu la vérité. Ils étaient des minions.

**/**_ Potter prend un air pensif et tourne sur lui-même, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il arpente la pièce d'un pas léger. _

**_ Pourquoi devrait-on faire quelque chose à leur sujet ? Je les aime bien. Ils sont drôles... et adorables... quand ils n'essaient pas de nous tuer.**

Les deux frères Avery et quelques autres mangemorts rougirent ( d'embarras ou de plaisir, ça restait encore à définir ) quand ils entendirent Potter les qualifier comme étant 'adorables'.

Ils étaient sous le choc, pour tout vous dire. On ne les avait jamais qualifiés d'adorables, que ce soit en leur qualité de mangemorts ou même à titre individuel. Jamais. C'était une première.

En fond, on entendit les deux Malfoy hurler à outrance mais Charles Flint ( le père de Marcus ) finit par en avoir assez et les toucha tous les deux avec un silencio bien placé.

**_ Raven… Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de nous tuer. Et ils doivent être vachement à cran après le fiasco du Ministère. »**

Lucius tressaillit face au regard meurtrier de son Seigneur et se mit à maudire une fois de plus le foutu gamin Potter pour l'affront que lui et ses amis lui avaient fait.

**/**_ Harry hausse les épaules._

**_ Renvoyez-les chez leur maître avec un petit mot du genre : ''Voldie, vous avez égaré un de vos chiots ! Comme on est gentil, on vous le ramène !'' **

Les potentiels alliés craquèrent et pouffèrent de rire à cela alors que mangemorts ( vétérans & recrues ) piaillaient d'indignation en entendant cela.

Voldemort se passa une main sur son visage blanc alors que Alecto et Amycus Carrow pouvaient être vus en train de ricaner tout en chuchotant entre eux. Les recrues – qui n'avaient certainement pas été présentes lors du fiasco au Département de Mystères-, s'esclaffèrent face à la réponse du petit brun et à la réaction des dits 'chiots'.

Ils étaient aussi un peu perplexes : ''Pourquoi devrait-on faire quelque chose à leur sujet ?'' Qu'entendait-il par-là, au juste ? Ne comptaient-ils pas, malgré tout, se battre pour les Pro-Light ? Avant cette... projection, l'idée que Potter puisse ne pas vouloir combattre pour la Lumière ou même carrément refuser de prendre parti tout court, ne leur avait même jamais effleurer l'esprit.

C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Maintenant... maintenant ça ne leur paraissait pas aussi irréel qu'avant.

**/** _Les jumeaux ricanent, visiblement amusés à cette simple idée. À cet instant, Hedwige, la chouette de Potter se faufile par la fenêtre et laisse tomber l'édition d'un journal __moldu__ sur la table basse. _

_Potter scanne la première page et affiche un sourire satisfait en levant les yeux vers les jumeaux._

**« Les autorités ont fait une déclaration à la presse : selon eux, Piers Polkiss a massacré les Dursley après que Vernon ait tué Dudley dans un accès de rage, et travaillait sur une bombe artisanale dans sa chambre quand il a dû faire une fausse manip.**

**_ Mais je croyais que tu avais laissé ce gars dormir dans son lit ?**

**_ J'ai retardé l'explosion par magie. Apparemment, toujours d'après la police, un objet précairement posé sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau serait tombé sur l'explosif et deux fils seraient entrés en contact. Ne me pose pas trop de questions, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en explosifs. Je suis plus ****axé**** sur les armes à feu**.** J'ai aussi caché des 'guides' de fabrication de bombes un peu partout dans sa chambre. »** **/**

Rabastan siffla avec approbation. Le gamin s'était vraiment bien préparé; personne ne le soupçonnerait, songea-t-il en écoutant les jumeaux dire qu'ils s'étaient chargés de toute personne ayant pu malencontreusement apercevoir Harry pendant l'été – c'était-à-dire la voisine du #3 et les voisins du #5. Ils leur avaient fait oublié la présence du petit brun. Pour eux, le neveu des Dursley – ils ignoraient son nom-, était apparu en coup de vent et n'avait pas perdu de temps à déménagé loin, très loin des Dursley. Et personne ne soupçonnait leur neveu abusé puisque, d'après les sources de la police, ledit neveu avait bordé un avion pour le Canada plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Un aller sans retour.

Oui, Potter s'était vraiment bien préparé, mais ça n'était pas la seule chose qui venait de leur être révélé, non. S'ils suivaient bien tout cela, ça voulait dire que les deux Weasley étaient dans le coup. Les jumeaux Fred et George savaient que Potter avait massacré ses relatifs... et s'en fichaient.

**/**_ Potter repose finalement le journal et reprend le sujet de conversation précédent : _

**« Bien sûr, quand je disais qu'ils sont adorables et de juste les renvoyer à leur maître, ça n'inclut pas tout le monde. » **

Quelques mangemorts frissonnèrent et un ou deux gémirent assez pathétiquement alors que Draco adressait un regard de mépris à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Tch, ils n'étaient clairement pas à la hauteur de leur titre de 'Mangemorts' s'ils tremblaient d'effroi face à Potter.

Deux rangées plus loin, Voldemort regardait Lucius avec irritation. Celui-ci affichait le même air hautain que son fils et ça lui déplaisait. Manifestement, il n'avait pas encore compris que Potter était dangereux. À trop sous-estimer ses ennemis, ça n'était pas étonnant qu'il échoue dans les tâches plus simples. Son fils était dans les mêmes draps.

Lui au moins ( Voldemort ) avait appris de ses erreurs, même s'il n'aimait pas admettre que Potter était plus fort et plus intéressant qu'il ne le paraissait à prime abord.

**« Je tuerai Bellatrix à la première occasion. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle souffre pour ce qu'elle m'a volé.**

Certains ignoraient de quoi il parlait – tout comme le contingent de créatures et les potentiels alliés neutres, qui avaient seulement entendu parler du Survivant et ne l'avaient jamais rencontré en personne.

Du coup, ce fut Theodred Nott qui se chargea de leur expliquer la situation :

« Bellatrix Lestrange est responsable de la mort de Black, au Ministère. Apparemment lui et Potter étaient très proches et Black était son parrain. »

Tout le monde avait appris, bien sûr, que Black était innocent. Ça faisait la Une des journaux sorciers ( Royaume-Uni et International ) depuis des semaines. Bien sûr, c'était un peu trop tard pour s'excuser ( le Ministère → Potter & Black ) maintenant.

**_ On se chargera des deux Malfoy. » **_répondit l'un des __jumeaux__, un rictus aux lèvres. _

Lucius laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui fit grimacer plusieurs mangemorts. Salazar, comme ils détestaient ce rire. Et, oui, ils étaient également choqués d'entendre les deux Weasley clamer la future mort des deux blondinets, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute dans leur tête que ces deux-là parlaient de Lucius et son fils et non de Narcissa et Lucius.

Après tout, Lady Malfoy restait très effacée par rapport à son époux. Et à raison, visiblement.

''Comme s'ils allaient pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, se moqua Lucius.

_ Oui, père. Quelle audace, renchérit Draco, sous les regards exaspérés de ses aînés.

_ Lucius, on parle de ces même jeunes hommes qui sont parvenus à redécorer complètement ton bureau au Ministère et à te transformer en Dinde géante en pleine séance du Wizengamot.'' rétorqua platement Alistair Gibbon alors que Léandre Jugson étouffait un début de fou rire face au souvenir de cette journée, qui venait subitement de resurgir(3) dans son esprit.

''Attendez, quoi ? S'enquit Hector Dumas, les yeux écarquillés mais le regard brillant d'un éclat espiègle.

_ Ooh, c'était tout à fait hilarant. C'était il y a -

**_ Parfait. Après ça, on pourra définitivement quitter l'Angleterre. **

''Attendez quoi ?!''

**Ou au moins partir en vacances prolongées**.

''… Oh.''

**Je veux dire, on s'était bien mis d'accord pour quitter Poudlard après mes OWLs, non ?**

''… Quoi... ?''

_Les jumeaux hochent la tête avec approbation. _/

''Au risque de nous répéter, fit Greg Adler, mais 'Quoi' ? C'est quoi cette histoire.

Puis il pivota vers les recrues ayant encore l'âge d'avoir étudié à Poudlard l'année passée.

''Vous étiez au courant de ça, vous ?''

Ceux-ci secouèrent la tête sans un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Ni Potter, ni les jumeaux n'avaient donné la moindre indication selon laquelle ils comptaient quitter l'Angleterre ou, pour Potter en tout cas, Poudlard, puisque les jumeaux auraient déjà gradué alors que Potter passait ses OWLs.

**« Et si Dumbledore essaie de nous en empêcher ? **_S'enquiert Fred. _

**Peut-être que quelques farces particulièrement douloureuses suffiront**_, fait George, pensif._

_Potter éclate d'un rire presque maniaque._

**_ Oh, croyez-moi, il aura bien assez de problèmes pour s'occuper de nous,**_ déclare-t-il avec un sourire sinistre_.

Greg Adler se redressa avec attention alors que tous ses associés se faisaient d'autant plus attentifs à ce qui se disait à l'écran.

**« Huh ? »**

_Potter se redresse et avance lentement vers Fred et George en sortant un boîtier noir de sa poche_.

**« J'ai tout sur enregistrement audio et visuel,**_ déclare le Survivant._** Le boîtier est protégé, bien entendu et j'ai quelques copies ça et là au cas où, parce que... Quelle merveilleux matériel de chantage est-ce là, n'est-ce pas ? **_Dit-il sous les regards curieux des jumeaux._** Oh, bien sûr, un mot de prudence avant que vous n'écoutiez ça**. **Regarder... ou même juste écouter ces enregistrements pourrait être... mauvais, pour votre santé mentale. Ça pourrait vous choquer, vous dégoûter et plus que tout... ça pourrait éventuellement vous traumatiser à vie. Merlin sait que ça m'a traumatisé. »**_marmonne-t-il d'un ton bas. _

_Les jumeaux clignent des yeux_. **/**

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Que pouvait donc bien se trouver sur ces enregistrements ( Theo Nott Jr expliqua à tout le monde ce qu'étaient des enregistrements audio et visuels pour les sang-purs confus ) alors que tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu traumatiser le Survivant. Probablement quelque chose d'horrible.

''À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui figure sur ces enregistrement ? Demanda Urquhart, à ses amis.

_ Probablement quelque chose de très mauvais pour ma santé mentale, fit Cassius en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance pour cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait réellement.

Adrian lui adressa un regard amusé. Visiblement, sa tentative ne méritait même pas le nom de tentative.

''Quelque chose de gros je pense.

_ Contre Dumbledore ?

_ Bah oui, c'est lui qu'ils essaient de bloquer, apparemment.''

**_ Que pourrait-il y avoir de si mal pour apporter cette - **

**_ Grimace sur ton visage ? **_Firent les jumeaux, curieux et appréhensifs._

_Potter leur offre un regard plat._

**« Granger couche avec Dumbledore. Je peux vous ****assurer**** que c'était extrêmement traumatisant à voir. J'ai arrêté ****quand**** elle lui a ouvert la braguette et ai payé Lee pour regarder le reste.** »

…

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il n'y eut absolument pas le moindre bruit dans la vaste salle du Trône ( qui était autrefois une salle de balle mais avait été rebaptisée 'Salle du Trône' quand Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Manoir Malfoy, au grand malheur de Lucius et Narcissa ).

''… Oh... Salazar...''

Puis la salle explosa en murmures et chuchotements, alors que ceux qui avaient personnellement, de près ou de loin, côtoyé la jeune Granger, grimaçaient avec dégoût. Que ce soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer baiser avec une sang de bourbe ou parce qu'ils avaient pitié de Granger pour coucher avec un vieux sénile ridé comme Dumbledore, personne ne savait. Qu'avait donc bien pu promettre le vieil homme à la née-moldue pour qu'elle accepte de se mettre à nue pour lui... et de le laisser la prendre ?

Greg Adler réprima un haut le cœur alors qu'il essayait d'effacer l'image mentale. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence de la fille Granger mais son cousin au troisième degré, Alec Dolohov, lui avait donné une vague description de la jeune femme donc il pourrait probablement la reconnaître s'il la croisait dans la rue. Honnêtement ? Il avait pitié pour elle. Rien ne valait la peine de coucher avec un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumbledore. Là encore, même un vieil homme comme lui devait trouver un moyen de 'tirer un coup' ( oui, il avait appris cette expression moldue et voir la grimace révulsée de Lucius quand il lui avait balancé l'expression à la figure avait largement valu l'expression vulgaire qu'il avait proférée ) et s'il était parvenu à manipuler et piéger la soit-disant 'sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération' alors vraiment, chapeau.

Il était toujours dégoûté, malgré tout.

**/** _Les jumeaux affichent un air révulsé, similaire au leur._

**« Premièrement, on se charge de Bellatrix et des Malfoy. Après ça, on part en vacances et j'enverrai une lettre à Voldie pour déclarer notre neutralité dans le conflit entre lui et Dumby. Après... On avisera à ce moment-là. **

Marcus [Flint], qui se remettait à peine du 'Voldie', s'étrangla avec sa salive quand il entendit le petit brun se référer ainsi à Albus Dumbledore. Oh Merlin.

**_ Ce sont nos premières vacances ensemble, sans les autres Weasley, donc toi qui choisis notre destination, Ryry. »**

_Harry prend un air pensif et un sourire lumineux étire ses lèvres._

**_ On pourrait aller au Caire ! **

''…

_ Au Caire ?

_ De toutes les destinations possibles...

_ Pourquoi diable veut-il aller au Caire ?

_ Peut-être que si vous vous la fermiez deux minutes, on saurait.'' siffla Miles Bletchley, en balayant les mangemorts d'un regard noir.

Ceux-ci affichèrent un mi confus mi penaud et se turent aussitôt alors que, à l'écran, les jumeaux paraissaient tout aussi confus qu'eux.

**_ Le Caire ? Je ne suis pas contre mais j'ignorais que tu voulais aller là-bas.**

_Potter affiche un sourire mi timide, mi penaud, les yeux brillant de joie._

**_ C'est pas ça, je veux m'inscrire à leur cours de danse orientale. Je veux apprendre le raqs Sharki. J'ai déjà mon équipement** !

Adil, du coven de vampire, roula des yeux quand tous ses compagnons tournèrent la tête vers lui à la recherche d'explication.

''Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que vous n'avez jamais vu de danse orientale ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, fit Vincent. J'ignorais juste qu'il y avait des mâles parmi les danseurs du ventre.''

Adil secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

_ Nah, on n'en entend juste moins parler.

Deux pas plus loin, Léandre Jugson et Alistair Gibbon furent vaincus par une puissante hémorragie nasale. Visiblement, ils savaient à quoi ça ressemblait et avaient essayé ( et réussi ) à imaginer le jeune homme à la place d'une danseuse du ventre. Eux avaient, après tout, déjà vu à quoi ressemblaient certaines danses orientales. L'image mentale avait dû être des plus délicieuses.

Après tout, le jeune Potter avait une carrure assez frêle et les traits un peu efféminés. Adil comprenait, vraiment. Lui-même pouvait presque se laisser à fantasmer, là maintenant; il pouvait imaginer l'adolescent se cambrer, s'il touchait ses courbes délicates.

Il s'imaginait déjà ravir ses lèvres rouges et le taquiner jusqu'à ce que le petit brun ne craque et le supplie. Adil aimait pousser à bout ses partenaires – mâles ou femelles-, et il aimait plus que tout les voir supplier de les prendre violemment.

Les mangemorts restèrent confus jusqu'à ce que Adil ne les prenne finalement en pitié et accepte de leur expliquer, en gros, ce qu'était la danse orientale. Visiblement ces sorciers anglais ne connaissaient rien qui dépassait des frontières britanniques.

**/** _Les jumeaux restent un instant étourdis puis opinent, la tête dans les nuages. _

**« Au Caire...**

**_ Danse orientale... »**_chuchotent les jumeaux, les yeux vitreux_.

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et l'écran se fana lentement alors que les mangemorts et alliés potentiels restaient pantois face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Tout ce en quoi ils croyaient – tout du moins tout ce en quoi ils croyaient concernant Potter et certains Weasley-, se trouvait être complètement faux.

Ils venaient de voir Potter torturer puis tuer. Ils avaient vu Potter instruire magiquement une squib pour qu'elle reporte ce qu'il voulait et uniquement ce qu'il voulait. Puis ils l'avaient vu poser quelque chose qui avait fait exploser une maison.

Ensuite, ils avaient appris que les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans le coup, ou tout du moins savaient ce que Potter avait fait et étaient okay avec ça.

Et maintenant... maintenant ça. Ceux qui savaient ce qu'était le raqs sharki ne pensaient pas pouvoir un jour oublier l'image mentale qui s'était installée dans un coin de leurs esprits quand Potter avait mentionné vouloir prendre des cours de danse orientale.

Voldemort, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose : son plan pour se faire des alliés reposait entièrement sur Potter et l'idée de le tuer. Maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi Potter était capable, il n'y avait pas moyen que leurs potentiels alliés soient inclinés à tuer l'enfant. Pire, même lui était démotivé.

Et Potter... POTTER ! Potter avait eu l'audace de décrire ses minions comme d'adorables chiots rebelles et désobéissants.

Ô misère !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard trouva Voldemort assez satisfait. Une déclaration de neutralité était arrivée à Owl post deux jours plus tôt alors même que la projection disparaissait et que ses invités explosaient en murmures. Une chouette blanche – celle de Potter !-, s'était posée devant lui après avoir décrit des cercles dans la pièce puis lui avait tendu la patte.

Quand il avait ouvert la lettre, il avait déjà une suspicion sur son contenu. Cette lettre avait scellé l'avenir de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, en partie.

Disons qu'avec le statut neutre de Harry Potter ainsi que Fred et George Weasley, ça avait incité les autres partis à 1/ s'aligner avec le camp des Ténèbres, sachant que le Survivant ne comptait pas se battre aux côtés de Dumbledore & co ou 2/ étaient restés neutres mais ne comptaient pas non plus s'aligner à Dumbledore.

« McNair – Rapport ?

_ Err – en fait – errm...

_ Allez McNair.

_ Malfoynapasétévudepuishiermatin ! »

Voldemort cligna des yeux. Il était justement en train de penser que Potter avait peut-être raison en fin de compte: ses mangemorts se comportaient réellement comme des chiots.

« Pardon ? Répète donc plus lentement, veux-tu ? »

Il avait aussi bien fait de réabsorber deux de ses horcruxes. Il était définitivement plus sain d'esprit qu'avant.

_ Err – Malfoy n'a pas été vu depuis hier matin. Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre a prévu de le déclarer disparu s'il n'est pas vu d'ici demain.

Voldemort balaya sa troupe de mangemorts d'un regard pensif. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lucius n'était pas présent. Il aurait franchement dû, après tout, il était difficile de manquer la présence du lord pompeux. Il avait remarqué bien sûr, l'absence de longs cheveux blonds quand ses mangemorts étaient apparus un par un – ou deux par deux dans les cas de Dolohov & Rookwood, ainsi que Rosier & Flint-, mais il ne s'était guère poser trop de questions. Après tout, moins il voyait Lucius et son morveux, mieux il se portait, n'est-ce pas ?

« … Oh. »

Voldemort balaya à nouveau ses mangemorts – élites et recrues-, d'un regard pensif.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Lucius aujourd'hui ? Ou même hier ?

Les mangemorts avaient visiblement encore bien du mal à se faire à ce nouveau Voldemort. Visiblement ( selon eux ), Potter parvenait à améliorer l'état des choses même sans être physiquement présent.

_ Mon Seigneur, si je puis me permettre – commença un mangemort.

C'était un mangemort du second cercle, Greg Adler mais Voldemort s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui et il pensait le muter au premier cercle.

_ Oui, Gregory ?

_ N'est-il pas possible que sa disparition soit liée à ce que nous avons vu il y a deux jours ? Je crois que le jeune Draco est lui aussi absent. Nous savons tous ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient en tête quand ils ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient des deux Malfoy.

Voldemort hocha pensivement la tête alors qu'un frisson traversait les rangs de robes noires. C'était toujours ainsi quand on mentionnait les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Après tout, ceux-ci avaient arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard pendant sept années et avaient joué des tours aux élèves et au personnel du château pendant tout aussi longtemps. Imaginer que les jumeaux Weasley se soient alignés avec quelqu'un comme Potter ( quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais même suspecté d'être aussi retors et sournois ) était tout simplement... terrifiant.

_ En effet... C'est possible, approuva lentement le Lord Noir.

_ Et dire que Lucius et son morveux s'étaient moqués à cette simple idée... marmotta Léandre Jugson, presque amusé.

Oh quelle idée ! Bien sûr qu'il était amusé.

C'était hilarant. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que les fameux jumeaux Weasley avaient quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il était advenu des deux Malfoy en question.

_ Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé... marmonna Alistair Gibbon avant de pouffer de rire, comme s'il était déjà occupé à imaginer des théories toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Voldemort ignora son mangemort, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le Lord Noir aurait été _trigger happy_ et aurait balancé des Crucio à tour de bras. À présent, il se contentait d'ignorer ses minions quand ceux-ci partaient dans leurs délires. Ce qui leur convenait parfaitement, d'ailleurs.

_ Est-ce qu'il nous faudrait les contacter Monseigneur ? Je veux dire, les Weasley et Potter, pas Lucius, s'enquit doucement un mangemort masqué.

Voldemort inclina la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Pas tout de suite. Ils ne sont probablement même pas dans le pays, à l'heure qu'il est. Dolohov, toi et Rookwood les contacterez dès qu'ils remettront les pieds sur le sol anglais. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Lucius et son fils. »

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre le retour du trio pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lucius Abraxas et Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Le lendemain matin, quand les premiers employés pénétrèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, ils aperçurent deux Dolls défigurées pressées l'une contre l'autre, figées dans une posture de valse ( mais pressées torse contre torse ). Celles-ci étaient vêtues de robes de l'ère victorienne. Ces deux poupées avait de longs cheveux châtains bruns tressés et dressés en un chignon natté.

Elles arboraient toutes deux un maquillage grotesque et quand l'un des employés présents dans la foule de sorciers curieux s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elles étaient vraies, la perruque de l'un tomba et le sorcier fit un bond en arrière alors que des cris résonnaient tout autour de lui.

Merlin, c'était tout à fait horrible à voir.

La poupée dont la perruque était tombée, était complètement rasée et certaines mèches avaient dues être arrachées de force parce que – oh, non, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. L'homme recula, la bile remontant dans sa gorge et il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur alors qu'une paire de bras le repoussait vers les autres sorciers.

L'un des sorciers, un membre du DMLE, s'empressa de passer outre la foule de sorciers et sorcières et, baguette en main, passa devant le pauvre homme en état de choc pour aller inspecter les poupées humaines. Quand il comprit que les poupées en question étaient bien humaines et mortes, il ferma les yeux avec ennui.

Parfait, c'était tout simplement parfait ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin un lundi matin. Non mais vraiment. Il y en a qui n'ont aucun respect pour ces pauvres Aurors surbookés.

Ils avaient déjà assez de travail comme ça, sans qu'un artiste en mal d'attention décide d'utiliser l'atrium du Ministère comme galerie d'exposition.

Le pauvre Auror jeta quelques sortilèges de diagnostic et hoqueta de stupeur quand il eut la confirmation de l'identité des deux victimes.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier mangemort fut mis au courant du scandale qui avait fait surface au Ministère: Lucius et Draco Malfoy avaient été retrouvés morts, _cloués_ l'un autre à l'autre, rasés et vêtus de costumes appartenant à l'autre sexe. Ils avaient de toute évidence été torturés car, même dans la mort, ils arboraient des expressions d'agonie.

Et si le DMLE n'avait pas de suspect en vue, ça n'était pas le cas du Dark Side. Voldemort et ses mangemorts savaient que Fred et George Weasley étaient derrière tout ça.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, quand Voldie envoya quelques uns de ses mangemorts en mission secrète au Caire, ceux-ci tombèrent sur les deux Weasley et le jeune Potter, dans le Palais magique. En fait, il est plus juste de dire qu'ils reconnurent les jumeaux Weasley et que grâce à ceux-ci ( qui fixaient les danseuses et danseurs orientaux ) ils parvinrent finalement à poser les yeux sur le Survivant.

Si celui-ci portait un costume de danse plus femelle que mâle et bien... personne ne fit de remarque si ce n'est pour le complimenter sur son apparence.

Quand ils revinrent auprès de leur maître pour leur faire un rapport, les autres mangemorts apprirent que Potter avait réalisé son rêve et se produisaient avec d'autres danseurs dans un Palais magique et que lui et les jumeaux avaient adopté une panthère blanche qu'ils avaient baptisée Avalanche.

* * *

**BONUS**

**« Tu sais quoi, Ry ?**_ Dit soudain l'un des __jumeaux__. _

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ La prochaine fois que tu vois Voldie.**

Greg Adler camoufla une exclamation de stupeur derrière une quinte de toux.

Il avait déjà entendu ce 'surnom affectueux' un peu plus tôt mais n'y avait pas trop prêté attention avant. C'était différent maintenant.

**_ Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?**

_L'autre jumeau hausse un sourcil, amusé. Potter secoue la tête et le premier rouquin reprend :_

**_ Tu devrais l'appeler 'Daddy'. Juste pour voir leurs réactions, à lui et à ses minions**.

Alistair Gibbon, Léandre Jugson et tous leurs camarades mangemorts ( et potentiels alliés ) s'étranglèrent avec leur salive quand ils entendirent la suggestion de l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Avaient-ils... Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

Oh Seigneur, pourquoi ça leur tombait toujours dessus comme ça ?

Puis l'information leur monta réellement au cerveau et ils se figèrent, purement et simplement. Quelques uns risquèrent un discret coup d'œil vers leur maître, seulement pour remarquer ( avec horreur ) que ce dernier s'était raidi.

Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et il ne clignait même plus des yeux.

Alors que tous – à part les créatures les plus en phase avec leurs sens-, pensaient que leur Seigneur était figé de rage, celui-ci était en réalité en train d'ordonner à son cerveau de ne pas envoyer son sang vers ses régions sud.

Non, Madame ! Lord Voldemort n'avait pas de Daddy Kink. Pas du tout, madame (, Monsieur ).

**FIN**

* * *

**OCs : Alistair Gibbon, Greg Adler, Léandre Jugson, Hector Dumas (vamp), Victor Carrow (neveu),**

**[_Et bien, il existe des mangemorts du nom de Gibbon et Jugson mais aucun prénom mais ils existent bel et bien donc techniquement, ces deux-là ne sont pas des OCs._]**

_1/ Donc, j'ai récemment vu des vidéos de 'danseuses du ventre' (belly dancers) et après ça, j'ai trouvé des vidéos de Male!Belly dancers et depuis, j'arrête pas de penser à ce que ça donnerait si Harry s'adonnait à cette passion. _

_2/ Les papiers dispersés sont des notes et autres instructions imprimées pour faire croire que Piers apprenait effectivement à fabriquer des bombes. _

_3/ __Règle :__selon le dictionnaire de l'Académie française, _**_**on peut écrire les deux : « resurgir » (avec un « s ») et « ressurgir » (avec deux « s »).**_**

.

**_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, j'ai adoré. Si je ne réponds pas sur la page de chapitre c'est parce que c'est malheureusement interdit mais s'il y a des questions particulières, j'y répondrais, soit par message ou sur twitter ( bien que je ne sois pas trop sûr de qui est qui sur twitter/ff ). _**

* * *

**Publié le : 8 mars 2020 **


	14. Reading01: Hogwarts Reads H&W 02- Part I

**Holy Shit ! _Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires positifs suite à la première partie de Hogwarts reads H&W. Merci à toutes et à tous et voici la suite ! _**

**Book Pairing : **Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint

**'Real' Pairing :** Wayne Hopkins/Harry

Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne

_**Part-Incubus!Harry **_

* * *

**Mots : ~ 17,300**

**Hogwarts reads H&W à Serpentard**

**_**** Chapitre 02, partie I, **annonça la voix.

Le regard de Harry s'illumina et il remua sur le banc avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre Wayne, ignorant le regard furibond que Hermione lui jeta lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi assis.

**Les vacances d'Été avaient été un délice. Harry et Wayne avaient passé la majorité de leur temps libre au Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), que ce soit à l'intérieur des murs ou à l'extérieur, parmi les hectares de terrain que possédait la lignée Potter. Les champs étaient beaux et on ne parlait même pas de la forêt qui encerclait le domaine. Elle était magnifique et luxuriante. Des plantes dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'origine poussaient çà et là**.

Le regard de Neville brilla et il croisa celui de Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'oeil. Neville savait ce que cela signifiait. Même si peu le savaient, Harry et Neville étaient assez proches. Plus que Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient le croire. Harry avait aussi promis d'inviter Neville dès qu'il aurait accès au Manoir ancestral des Potter, chose dont le petit brun avait appris l'existence tout à fait par hasard au détour d'une conversation, en troisième année.

**Et il y avait des animaux. Des gentils animaux. Harry était même parvenu à devenir ami avec un loup-garou squatteur.**

Adrian s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant cela. Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Harry se trémoussa sur place. Il avait toujours voulu être ami avec des créatures ! C'était fantastique !

Wayne passa un bras autour de la taille du petit brun pour stopper ses mouvements. Après tout, Harry se frottait inconsciemment contre lui et – et Wayne était... et bien, Wayne était un adolescent. Un adolescent qui n'était pas insensible ( loin de là ) aux charmes de Harry.

**Wayne avait désapprouvé au début, mais au bout de la troisième fois où le loup était revenu blessé ( probablement par des chasseurs ou des sorciers /ou les deux/ ), l'albinos de douze ans avait laissé tomber le sujet et avait été chercher des serviettes humides pour aider à soigner l'homme-loup**.

Wayne soupira. Était-ce seulement lui ou il avait bien l'impression qu'ils allaient accueillir tous les chiots errants du pays ?

**Il se trouva que le loup était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, Jeremy Smoke, un oméga de toute évidence. Le jeune homme avait, tout comme eux, une histoire sombre derrière lui; il avait été mordu quelques mois plus tôt et gérait assez mal ses transformations**.

Miles grimaça. Il savait, bien sûr, que la transformations étaient toujours horriblement douloureuses pour les loup-garous. Comment ne pas savoir ? Son oncle en était un. Chaque pleine lune était un enfer pour lui. Alors, bien sûr, Miles ne pouvait pas ignorer cela.

**Ça n'était pas qu'il ne s'acceptait pas en tant que loup - il était après tout un moldu qui avait toujours rêvé d'un monde magique_, c'était juste qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et avec son beau-père alcoolique. . .**

Tout le monde était déjà si captivé qu'ils ne formulèrent – pour la plupart, aucune remarque en entendant que Jeremy avait autrefois été un moldu. Après tout, il était à présent une créature magique et faisait donc parti du monde magique !

**Jeremy avait tué son beau-père dans un accès de rage lorsqu'il s'était accidentellement transformé à deux jours de la pleine lune. Depuis, il avait fui. Il doutait qu'on le recherchait – après tout, sa mère et lui n'avaient même pas de papiers officiels. Pour le gouvernement, ils étaient juste des clandestins à traquer et à virer**.

Beaucoup de nés-moldus plissèrent les yeux en entendant cela tandis que certains sang-purs prenaient un air révolté. On pouvait vous virer juste comme cela ?

**Sa mère avait probablement fui les lieux lorsqu'elle avait découvert son amant. Honnêtement, Jeremy doutait qu'elle ait parlé de lui à la police si jamais elle était tombée sur eux ( ce dont il doutait franchement puisque personne ne savait que son 'beau-père' voyait quelqu'un ). Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de son fils, mais il doutait qu'elle le vende ainsi**.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait dire déjà, que Jeremy n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse. Il se fit une note mentale pour trouver si ce Jeremy existait aussi dans leur monde et s'il était aussi un loup-garou. Si c'était le cas, il devait le trouver !

**Les quelques premières semaines étaient passées ainsi. Jeremy était toujours bien accueilli bien que Wayne se soit montré un peu grincheux les premières fois et les deux Serpentards jouissaient tout autant que le loup-garou des puppy piles**.

« Puppy piles ? » chuchota Neville Longbottom, effaré.

Harry cligna des yeux. Oooh ~ il avait l'impression qu'il allait beaucoup aimer ça !

Valko, un étudiant de Durmstrang, ronronna avec satisfaction en entendant ce terme. C'était les meilleures doses de câlins qu'on puisse réclamer !

**C'était une chose que Jeremy avait tendance à faire à l'approche de la pleine lune et les deux bébés serpents s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils aimaient cela. Ils aimaient se blottir entre eux et.. et bien.. plus il y avait de monde, mieux c'était. **

Harry vira coquelicot tandis que les filles gloussaient. C'était si embarrassant. Zut, parfois, il voudrait vraiment posséder l'attitude apathique de son alter-ego. Lui ne semblait être gêné par rien.

**Harry se sentait incroyablement bien lorsqu'il était lové entre Wayne et Jeremy. C'était chaud. Et confortable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà blotti contre les adolescents dans le Squat de Londres, mais c'était pour éviter de mourir de froid l'hiver ou la nuit. C'était plus par nécessité et il n'avait pas ressenti cette étreinte comme... quelque chose de si chaleureux qu'à présent. **

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Wayne quand il vit que les oreilles de Harry étaient rouge pivoine.

Autour d'eux, les jeunes sorciers grommelaient. Eux en étaient encore au passage sur le squat et la vie des gamins des rues.

**Et c'était étrange et bizarre parce que Harry n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments de ce genre à part quand cela concernait Wayne et.. et bien cela concernait en parti Wayne mais pas que. Après les trois premières semaines, Harry et Wayne s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient entrer en contact avec un alpha**.

_Silex_, vêtu de son uniforme de langue-de-plomb pour camoufler son identité-, hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était étrange d'entendre deux gamins de douze ans agir avec autant de maturité ( au moment présent en tout cas ).

**Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'un loup-garou malgré leur jeune âge, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Jeremy était un oméga et qu'un oméga survivait rarement sans une meute**.

« Trop adorable, chuchota Lisa Turpin, à son amie Padma. Tu as vu comme ils sont déjà si protecteurs ? »

Padma leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça malgré elle.

C'était la vérité après tout.

**Et puisque les deux jeunes Serpentards se 'préoccupaient' ( c'était le mot qu'avait dit Jeremy bien que cela paraisse infiniment étrange selon Harry ) **

Plusieurs filles piaillèrent, gloussèrent et lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se remettre à glousser.

Harry cligna des yeux. _Huh_, il avait toujours su que les filles étaient flippantes.

**de l'oméga, ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il atterrisse dans une bonne meute et pas une meute qui le traiterait.. terriblement mal**.

Yep, pas nouveau tout ça. Entre les meutes qui traitaient mal leurs omégas et les chasseurs de loups-garous...

Ces pauvres oméga n'avaient pas un moment pour eux.

**Harry avait lu sur les meutes de loup-garous. Il savait que certaines meutes traitaient... vraiment mal les oméga. Principalement parce que les oméga étaient soumis et donc capabl****es**** de porter des chiots. Harry n'avait pas grand soin pour les humains, bien qu'il en soit un lui-même, mais il aimait les créatures et les animaux. Alors il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que **_**leur**_** loup-garou soit en sécurité**.

« Possessifs à ce que je vois. » murmura Cassius Warrington, pensif.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter et Hopkins et sentit ses lèvres s'arquer dans une mimique amusée. Il était certain que Hopkins ( que ce soit celui assis avec ses camarades Poufsouffles ou son alter-ego ) allait se montrer très possessif envers quiconque regarderait Potter d'un peu trop près.

**C'est pourquoi quelques jours après avoir pris leur décision, ils étaient entrés en contact avec un alpha très respecté dans l'Underground, terme utilisé pour faire référence au monde exclusivement inhumain. Pas même deux jours plus tard, l'Alpha de la meute locale, Fenrir Greyback,**

Lucian en lâcha son verre sous la surprise et le choc. Il jeta un coup aux deux concernés et avisa leur air intéressé. Oh Merlin. Ils seraient sa mort.

« Vos alter-ego sont dingues. Et vous êtes tout aussi dingue pour prévoir ce que vous êtes en train de prévoir. » dit-il au Poufsouffle et au Gryffondor.

Il reçut des regards interrogateurs des trois quart de la salle mais Potter se contenta d'un sourire innocent ( zut quoi, impossible de lutter ) et Hopkins lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Oh oh.

**prenait en charge Jeremy – après un long regard curieux à Harry_, et tous partaient après que Jeremy eut promis d'écrire aux deux Slytherins**.

Parvati gloussa; le Duo était si protecteur. C'était trop _choupinou_.

**Ça n'était pas avant que Jeremy ait rejoint sa nouvelle meute que Wayne et Harry aient pris conscience de ce sentiment de vide. Donc, naturellement, pour faire sans, les deux garçons multiplièrent les ''minutes câlins'' ( minutes qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des quarts d'heure ). Théoriquement parlant, ils avaient déjà instauré cela tout au long de l'année scolaire mais ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre un mot là-dessus. À présent, il semblait être le bon moment pour le faire. Donc, les deux garçons avaient instauré cela. Peut-être que vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait semblait bizarre mais les deux orphelins ne ressentaient aucune gêne à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et dormir dans un même lit. Harry pensait que Wayne était très chaud. C'était agréable de se rouler en boule et de se laisser envahir par cette douce chaleur. C'était aussi agréable de ne pas dormir seul. Wayne de son côté, pensait la même chose.**

Harry gémit et refusa de croiser le regard de quiconque – même si, en fait, il croisa le rictus amusé de Montague et les regards noirs de Granger et Weasley.. Guh.

Neville compatissait... vraiment... mais, honnêtement, il était bien trop amusé par l'embarras de son ami.

**Il savait que Harry n'avait jamais connu de douces étreintes avant Poudlard. Il savait que l'une des familles d'accueil d'Harry avait été ''correcte'' mais Wayne – tout comme l'ancienne famille d'accueil_, était conscient que le traitement de l'oncle d'Harry avait laissé des marques et l'avait brisé**.

Fred et George posèrent un regard inquiet sur Harry. Ils savaient que l'oncle de Harry avait été violent avec lui. Plusieurs fois. Mais Harry les avait supplié de ne pas en parler ( Dumbledore le forcerait tout de même à retourner là-bas et quand l'oncle Vernon apprendrait qu'il avait bavé, les choses empireraient ). Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ça ne les empêchait pas d'aider Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était eux ( et Poppy à l'occasion ) qui guérissaient Harry lorsque celui-ci arrivait après l'été, des bleus et de nouvelles cicatrices, partout sur le corps.

**Wayne était pareil. Lui non plus n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'étreintes. En fait, il les avait souvent refusé quand ses nombreuses familles d'accueil avaient essayé, ou bien était-il resté rigide. Ça n'était pas son truc, être traîné comme un doudou alors qu'il avait été persécuté dans son orphelinat.**

Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott clignèrent des yeux en entendant la comparaison quitter les pensées de Wayne. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Hopkins...

Elles gloussèrent discrètement.

**Le petit albinos avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses actions alors, bien souvent, il laissait tomber, mais il pouvait dire une chose avec certitude: ça ne le gênait pas de jouer les doudous si c'était pour Harry. Et pour Jeremy à la rigueur**.

Les filles gloussèrent de plus bel. Même celles de Serpentard s'y mirent. Les vert et argent leur jetèrent un regard stupéfait et un brin horrifié.

Les joues de Wayne chauffèrent doucement à cette admission. Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer. À part Montague bien sûr. Le Serpentard semblait toujours à l'affût.

**Mais c'était différent pour le loup parce qu'IL était leur peluche vivante. L'oméga l'avait parfaitement compris et accepté: tout le monde y trouvait son compte**.

Fred secoua la tête avec amusement.

**En parlant du loup-garou, il leur avait fait savoir qu'il était bien arrivé à la tanière et qu'il s'intégrait assez bien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'infâme Fenrir Greyback traitait très bien sa meute.**

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation. Peut-être que 'leur' Fenrir Greyback ne serait pas si mal non plus.

**Soyons honnête, la réputation de Greyback n'était pas si horrible que cela. Certes, il avait été suspecté d'être un partisan de Voldemort mais sans Marque des Ténèbres, impossible de prouver la chose**.

Sila prit un air pensif. Il est vrai que dans leur monde non plus, Fenrir n'avait jamais été condamné; le loup-garou ne portait après tout pas la marque et il avait été impossible de le faire arrêter, alors le condamner, encore moins. De plus, cela aurait ramener à se mettre le **Conseil des Créatures **sur le dos. Le CC n'agissait pas vraiment au sein de la Grande-Bretagne, c'était davantage un Conseil international pour le droit et les règles des créatures. Certaines personnes influentes de Grande-Bretagne faisaient actuellement tout leur possible pour limiter le pouvoir du Conseil au sein de la Grande-Bretagne mais pour les personnes telles que Fenrir Greyback, il était aisé de contacter le Conseil des Créatures et d'être listées comme intouchables. Ça n'était pas le cas des personnes comme Remus Lupin. En choisissant de faire confiance à Dumbledore, l'homme avait trahi son loup et ignorer son besoin pour une meute, une vraie meute stable. Sans meute, Lupin faisait une cible aisée pour toute personne ayant une dent contre les créatures. Sans meute et sans contact au sein du Conseil des Créatures, Lupin ne pouvait espérer grand-chose en matière de job.

**Il était également suspecté d'avoir mordu beaucoup de petits garçons et d'être sanguinaire mais... on disait cela de tous les loups-garous ! Cela ne gênait pas les deux garçons cependant : peu importe si les rumeurs étaient réelles, Harry et Wayne se sentiraient davantage à l'aise - **

Le livre poursuivit avant que quiconque n'ait pu exprimer son outrage.

**,cela voulait dire que l'Alpha Greyback était puissant et serait en mesure de protéger correctement Jeremy. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux**.

« Oh... okay, je comprends. » fit lentement un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

Il y eut quelques murmures d'agréments.

Hermione garda les lèvres pincées et ne décoléra pas.

**Le reste de l'Été s'était bien passé. Les deux garçons avaient entretenu la correspondance avec l'oméga et avaient paressé au manoir. Ils avaient aussi été visiter le_ British Museum_ et les galeries d'art de Londres et cela avait été merveilleux. Grâce à l'aide de Mika et de Tobi ( tous deux mâles ), les deux elfes de maison du Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), les deux garçons avaient également pu faire beaucoup de rangement dans la maison et se déplacer dans la grande ville sans changer constamment de moyen de transport. **

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione, persuadé que la jeune fille allait faire valoir ses vues sur le droit des elfes. Et cela ne loupa pas.

« Harry comment oses-tu n'as-tu pas honte ce n'est pas juste les elfes ont droit à la liberté tu ne devrais pas ça n'est pas bien tu dois les libérer […]. » déclara-t-elle d'une traite, le tout sans faire de pause pour marquer ses phrases.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air ennuyé.

_ Hermione. Tu me parles encore comme si j'étais mon alter-ego. Ce qui est le cas d'une certaine façon, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec lui (il y eut quelques ricanements). Pour ce qui est des elfes, je n'ai pas encore eu de contact avec eux et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'obéirais pas -

_ Mais -

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Pour quelqu'un qui va toujours à la bibliothèque pour trouver tes informations, je crois que tu as oublié de vérifier certaines choses. Les elfes de maison ont besoin du lien magique qui existe entre un sorcier et un elfe. C'est à cause d'une ancienne malédiction qui s'est abattue sur l'une des nombreuses races d'elfes. Sans ce lien, ils s'affaiblissent peu à peu et agonisent avant de disparaître. Est-ce que tu veux être responsable de la mort de ces elfes, Hermione ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si tu continue à disperser des vêtements dans la salle commune, dans l'espoir d'en libérer certains. »

À la fin de son cours d'histoire, beaucoup de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés affichaient un air estomaqué. On ne leur avait jamais parlé de cela ! Même certains sang-purs étaient actuellement étonnés. Huh. Qui savait qu'il pourrait apprendre des trucs à ces puristes ?

_ Mais... et Dobby !? S'exclama-t-elle, soudain horrifiée. Tu as forcé Mr Malfoy à le libérer !

_ QUOI !? S'indigna Draco, mais il fut ignoré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Il m'a demandé la permission de devenir mon elfe. J'ai accepté.

_Harry !

_ Est-ce que tu as même écouté ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ? Oh attends... bien sûr que non, tu n'écoutes personne à part les autres professeurs.

Le clash entre Harry et Hermione semblait empirer à mesure que le temps filait. C'était surprenant; personne n'avait jamais remarqué ce qui se passait réellement derrière la façade amicale qui recouvrait le Trio d'Or. Il semblait pourtant que quelque chose se soit passé pour que Potter commence soudainement à répondre à Granger. Peut-être que la lecture de ces livres provenant d'un autre monde, pourrait être bénéfique, finalement.

_ D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas forcé Malfoy, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je l'ai juste piégé, de telle sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

… Avec ça, ils pouvaient voir pourquoi le Choixpeau avait voulu le placer à Serpentard. C'était effectivement un plan très rusé.

**Quoique cela ait été amusant pour eux de prendre le bus et le métro. Harry avait après tout toujours dû se rendre à l'école à pied quand il était chez les Dursley, quant à ses autres familles d'accueil, deux d'entre elles n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'envoyer à l'école ( c'était à se demander pourquoi ils l'avaient pris ) et les deux autres étaient quelques minutes de marche**.

« Harry. »

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers Wayne pour voir que celui-ci le dévisageait avec intensité. Harry rosit.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que les Dursley t'ont envoyé à l'école ?

Harry rosit un peu plus et baissa la tête un instant. Les Poufsouffles les plus proches tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la réponse.

« Ils ont été obligés de m'y envoyer quand j'ai eu sept ans. »

Un sifflement rageur quitta les lèvres de l'albinos. Personne ne le blâma. Les sang-purs, qu'ils soient riches ou non, éduquaient généralement leurs enfants à la maison, avant Poudlard. Ils leur apprenaient les rudiments de l'éducation magique ( ou du moins, la plupart le faisaient ) et certains leur apprenaient même les sorts les plus simples et moins coûteux en énergie. Les sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu et les nés-moldus en revanche, savaient qu'il aurait dû être envoyé à l'école bien plus tôt.

C'était révoltant.

**Wayne quant à lui n'avait pas souvent été à l'école. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais raté une journée à l'orphelinat et à peu près la moitié de ses familles d'accueil l'avaient envoyé faire son éducation. Il avait même été envoyé en pension par l'une d'elle.**

« Pourquoi adopter un enfant si c'est pour l'envoyer ailleurs, dix mois par an ? » grommela quelqu'un dans la salle.

**Mais il était si facile de sauter les cours et d'aller se promener en ville. De rester loin des méchants enfants qui ne le comprenaient pas et des adultes qui n'essayaient même pas. Il était facile d'éviter ces familles d'accueil, qui ne voulaient rien de plus qu'entendre des cris de joie d'enfants et qui, même en ayant eu vent de son histoire, voulaient des choses impossible**.

Marcus secoua la tête.

**Wayne regarda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient tous deux du Poudlard Express. Le voyage avait été agréable. Ils n'avaient pas été importunés puisqu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois verrouillé l'espace, ne souhaitant pas être embêté par des... personnes indésirables. Quand ils furent sur le quai, quelqu'un les bouscula et Harry tressaillit**.

En y repensant, il est vrai que Potter restait toujours hors de portée des autres, la plupart du temps. Les seuls à pouvoir les toucher sans qu'il ne réagisse négativement étaient les jumeaux Weasley, Longbottom et Hopkins, manifestement.

Ils avaient remarqué, bien sûr, que Potter faisait toujours en sorte de maintenir une certaine distance entre lui et ses deux acolyte, N°6 et Granger.

Ce qui semblait donner tout son sens à présent. Même s'ils ignoraient encore pourquoi.

**Wayne, protecteur, prit la main d'Harry et la resserra doucement avant de le guider vers les calèches tandis que le garde-chasse – Hagrid ? -, interpellaient les premières années. Le trajet jusqu'aux calèches était agréable, tous deux observant les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. Wayne pressa un peu le pas lorsque, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le quai à peine visible, il avisa une rouquine familière.**

**B**izarrement – ou pas d'ailleurs, tous les regards se posèrent sur Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci rougit et refusa de reconnaître leurs regards inquisiteurs.

**Une Weasley**.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Weasley ? » S'écrièrent Ronald et Ginevra.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes en train de parler de son alter-ego ?

_ Ne le défends pas Harry !

_ Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non, répliqua Harry, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**Il n'avait rien contre les Weasley, **

Wayne adressa un sourire infiniment supérieur aux deux derniers Weasley.

**il était assez friand des jumeaux tant qu'ils ne s'attaqu****aient**** pas particulièrement aux Serpentards**,

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, presque à contrecœur. Il est vrai que Weasley&Weasley ne s'attaquaient pas à eux en particulier. Ils s'attaquaient à tout le monde ! Sauf peut-être à Potter et Longbottom.

**mais il savait que Ronald... pas bon. Hors de question que ce gamin vienne les embêter. Et cette fille qui lui ressemblait – probablement sa sœur... pourquoi diable se dirigeait-elle vers les calèches ? Elle était en première année, elle devrait être avec les autres. **

On adressa un haussement de sourcil à Ginevra. Celle-ci rougit d'embarras et refusa de tourner à nouveau la tête vers les autres étudiants et invités.

**À cet instant-là, la grosse voix du garde-chasse retentit et la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut avant de retrousser chemin pour rejoindre les premières années, presque à contrecœur. Huh.. étrange.**

Ginny humpha mais ne daigna pas leur offrir de réelle réponse.

**Les deux Serpentards de deuxième années s'arrêtèrent devant les calèches pour dévisager les étranges chevaux (ailés) squelettiques qui les tiraient. **

Beaucoup d'élèves froncèrent les sourcils à cela.

_ Il n'y a rien qui tire les charrettes.

_ Si, les contrèrent Harry et Wayne, d'une même voix. Il y a des chevaux noirs.

Certains reconnurent la description, pour la plupart, des Aurors et langues-de-plomb, ainsi que les rares élèves capables de les voir.

Beaucoup étaient sceptiques cependant. L'intervention de Luna n'y fit pas grand-chose, à part peut-être pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais entendu son _si gentil_ surnom.

_ Seul ceux qui ont connu la mort peuvent les voir.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire. Il savait pourquoi il pouvait voir les sombrals. Il n'avait pas vu les sombrals en seconde année, bien qu'il ait vu Quirrell mourir. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne lui était pas cher à ses yeux ? En troisième année, à cause des détraqueurs, il s'était souvenu de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Il avait vu sa mère mourir, encore et encore. Après cela, quand ils avaient pris les charrettes, Harry avait été capable de voir les Sombrals. Luna disait que c'était parce qu'il avait un lien spécial avec la Mort.

**Voyant Harry pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si cela lui paraissait familier, Wayne acquiesça pour lui-même :**

**« Sombral. »**

Un murmure remonta les rangs alors que tous ceux qui ignoraient que quelque chose tirait les charrettes prenaient conscience que c'était le cas et demandaient davantage d'informations sur les sombrals. Ce fut Luna qui leur en apprit le plus. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça, finalement.

Harry releva si vite la tête que sa nuque craqua et il grimaça.

_ Oh. Oui, je vois.

**Alors, sans jamais récupérer sa main, qui était enveloppée dans celle de l'albinos, Harry entreprit de monter dans la calèche, Wayne sur les talons. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une minutes avant que deux étudiants de Serdaigle ne les rejoignent et la calèche partit après cela. Les deux Serdaigles de sixième années ne firent plus attention à eux après les avoir salué et semblaient bien plus occupés à jouer les commères :**

Quelques Serdaigles, ici et là, rougirent d'embarras.

**« J'ai entendu dire que Gilderoy Lockhart allait enseigner ici.**

**_ Lockhart ? Tu es sûr ? **

**_ Absolument. Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette récemment n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ J'étais à l'étranger. Je lisais le NY Time Sorcier. Le journal s'est empilé à la maison et mes parents n'ont pas encore fini de tout lire.**

**_ Oh je vois. Les hiboux ne pouvaient pas voyager aussi loin sans trop se fatiguer et les ont déposé à ton adresse fixe.**

Harry haussa un sourcil, pensif.

**_ C'est ça. Donc, Lockhart ? **

**_ Oui et bien […] » **

**Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant son camarade. Ils avaient vaguement aperçu l'homme en question lorsqu'ils étaient allés acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, leur rendez-vous fournitures avait été légèrement retardé à cause de l'ingérence du directeur qui semblait essayer de reprendre son rôle de gardien magique ( ce qui était impossible, les gobelins s'en étaient assurés ). **

Harry caqueta de joie, sous le regard légèrement craintif des jeunes sorciers. Était-il... était-il en train de craquer ?

Et... comment ça, le directeur essayait de forcer les choses ? Comment se faisait-il que Potter et le Directeur ne s'entendaient-ils pas ? Était-il possible que leur Potter ne s'entende pas avec le vieux sénile dégénéré ?

**Du coup, ils étaient allés faire leurs courses deux jours après la date fixée. Il se trouva qu'ils firent face à ce qu'ils voulaient absolument éviter : la foule.**

Harry grogna. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle foule en suivant leur chronologie.

**Bien sûr, comme Harry ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'image que le directeur de Poudlard avait dépeinte de lui après la tragique mort du couple Potter, Harry et Wayne n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse**.

Harry tourna la tête vers Wayne, lequel affichait un regard surpris. Avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux rouges, il avait tendance à attirer l'attention.

**De toute façon, la célèbre cicatrice était cachée derrière ses mèches rebelles et il portait un sweat à capuche avec des oreilles de lapin.**

Les Serpentards ( et ils ne furent probablement pas les seuls ) tournèrent la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles, où se trouvait Potter, et le dévisagèrent, essayant de l'imaginer avec un sweat à oreilles de lapin. Cela ne leur fit pas du bien. Au contraire, Graham passa sa main sous son nez pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et la retira pour observer un filet de sang frais. Oh, génial.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à se retrouver dans cet état.

**C'était environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique de **_**Fleury & Bott**_**. Les deux jeunes Serpentards s'étaient faufilés à travers la foule de sorcières, s'étonnant à peine du nombres de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres, et avaient glissé entre les rayons, amassant çà et là des livres qui ne faisaient certainement pas parti de leur cursus scolaire**.

Harry se redressa brusquement et attrapa la plume de Wayne et son parchemin délaissés, prêt à noter tout titre de bouquin intéressants.

**Parce que, soyons honnête **_**Histoire de la Magie du Sang**_** et **_**La legillimencie pour débutants**_** n'étaient certainement pas des matières enseignées à Poudlard**.

« Harry ! Piailla Hermione. La magie du sang est interdit ! Tu le sais bien ! »

Harry lui adressa un regard ennuyé. Sous la table, une étincelle germa dans sa main gauche.

« Oh excuse-moi Hermione, mais si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'un livre d'histoire. Est-ce qu'on t'a mis en prison, quand tu as lu un livre sur l'histoire des Runes les plus meurtrières ? Non. Aussi, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter mais il s'agit de mon alter-ego. »

**Le Duo Mystère savait bien que pour trouver des livres sur la Pratiques de la Magie du Sang ou d'autres branches de la Magie prohibées par le Ministère, ils devraient se rendre dans **_**l'Allée des Embrumes**_**, et c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans l'après-midi**.

Hermione comptait le réprimander à nouveau, mais Harry la devança.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas être arrêté pour pratiquer la magie du sang ? L'interrogea tranquillement Harry.

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut des regards ahuris.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ La lignée Potter s'est fait connaître pour sa maîtrise de la magie du sang, expliqua-t-il calmement, accueillant des hoquets de surprise. Ils ont produit les meilleurs guérisseurs à ce jour de Grande Bretagne et ont un contrat inviolable avec le Ministère, qui les interdit de les poursuivre en justice ou de les arrêter pour usage de magie du sang, si jamais cette branche venait à être prohibée.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres quand il vit les réactions des autres. Les bulgares bien sûr, qu'ils soient élèves, ministre ou proches du ministre, affichaient un air très intéressés. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient pour la plupart sous le choc, mais le simple fait que les Potter aient produit d'excellents médicomages, empêcha les pro-light de réagir trop impulsivement. Seul Ronald, rouge de colère, tenta de lui hurler dessus mais Hermione le devança.

« Harry la Magie du Sang a été interdite pour une bonne raison tu ne dois pas la pratiquer c'est très mal ne fais pas ça tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait arriver arrête d'être aussi imprudent et égoïste - »

Elle fut interrompue brutalement par Neville, lequel s'était redressé et la dévisageait froidement.

« Les Longbottom ont été alliés aux Potter depuis plus de cent-cinquante ans. Je te conseille de faire attention quand tu décides d'insulter les Potter, dit-il, choquant les élèves de Poudlard avec sa confiance tranquille. Aussi, je pense que tu l'ignore mais la Magie du Sang n'a pas été interdite parce qu'elle était une ''mauvaise'' branche de la magie, poursuivit-il en mimant les guillemets, mais parce que le ministre était incapable de maîtriser la magie du sang et était effrayé à l'idée de perdre le contrôle des choses. Il n'a cependant pas réussi à interdire la pratique à tout le monde. »

Tout le monde acquiesça à son explication mais Wayne vit bien le regard furieux de Dumbledore. Visiblement, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry en sache autant sur l'histoire de sa famille ou envisage même de suivre sur les traces de sa lignée.

Granger cependant, ne semblait pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

_ Harry, c'est quand même interdit en Grande -

_ Tu sais quoi, peut-être que je devrais déménager au Japon ( il ignora les hoquets de stupeur qui résonnèrent suite à cela et s'extirpa lentement de la prise de Wayne pour se lever). Après tout, la pratique de la magie du sang est légale, là-bas. Et tout le monde sait que mise à part les Potter, les meilleurs guérisseurs viennent du continent asiatique, plus particulièrement du Japon, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione bondirent hors de leur banc et esquissèrent un mouvement pour le suivre.

_ Où vas-tu ?!

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna brièvement vers eux.

_ Aux toilettes, répondit-il, avant de leur adresser un sourire railleur. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me suivre là-bas aussi ? Wayne a raison, ça n'est pas très sain tout ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la salle tandis que des éclats de rire retentissaient derrière lui. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer le teint furieux de Ronald et la grimace colérique de Hermione.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les rires se calmaient finalement, la voix inconnue reprit :

**« Flashback. » **les informa-t-il (/elle ?)

**_Harry observait un blond au sourire stupide faire face à un photographe lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la surface d'un livre_**

Les étudiants frissonnèrent d'effroi. Ils sembleraient que leurs alter-ego n'échapperaient pas à Lockhart.

_**. . . . Attendez, quoi ? Oui, certes, nous étions dans une librairie mais.. Le petit brun baissa les yeux vers la table contre laquelle il était appuyé pour vérifier la chose : c'était l'une des seules tables où il n'y avait pas un seul livre**__._

« Comment diable est-ce possible ? » fit Cho Chang.

Après tout, le livre venait de dire que Harry avait posé ses mains sur un livre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être invisible.

_**Harry prit doucement ce qui semblait être un livre et se tourna vers Wayne, qui inspectait les livres qui figurait sur la liste des cours de DCFM, écrits par un certain Lockhart, **_

_**« Wayne ? **_

_**_ Hm ? **_

_**_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé un livre invisible. » Avoua Harry**. _

Le sourcil droit de Chang tressauta.

Tout pour lui donner tort, hein.

_**Wayne leva les yeux de sa liste de fourniture pour tomber sur l'air pensif du petit brun qui semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Intrigué, l'albinos aux yeux rouges fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry pour sentir le vieux parchemin sous ses doigts pâles. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux pour s'échanger un regard puis étirèrent un sourire espiègle. **_

_**« Ça pourrait être utile. Approuva Wayne.**_

_**_ Mais... comment va-t-on lire un livre s'il est invisible ? Le questionna le dernier Potter.**_

_**C'était pas bête comme question.**_

Les langues-de-plomb se gardèrent bien de dire qu'ils avaient inventé des sortilèges pour cela, et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà.

_**_ Et bien, fit Wayne en penchant la tête. Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse acheter un livre invisible. » poursuivit-il avec un regard significatif.**_

Wayne ricana en entendant cela et cela lui valut bien des regards étranges. Depuis sa place, Marcus Flint se contenta de soupirer avec exaspération.

_**Le sourire d'Harry revint à la charge et Wayne prit doucement le livre des mains d'Harry, glissa une étiquette dessus pour le retrouver et le fit rentrer dans son sac d'achats déjà réalisés. Bien sûr, si, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit le propriétaire de la boutique se plaindre d'avoir égaré les 200 exemplaires du Livre invisible de l'invisibilité, aucun ne se déplaça pour faire de remarque. C'était dommage pour l'homme qui était si gentil, mais cela apprendrait une leçon à ses employés**** : ****ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention**. _

Adrian secoua la tête en entendant cela. Bien sûr, lui aussi aurait sans doute réagit de la même façon, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant.

_**Harry remarqua distraitement que les livres de ce Lockhart étaient plus chers que les autres. Il devait être un écrivain de renommée.. **_

Harry fit la grimace en se souvenant du blond complètement stupide et pervers. Ah si seulement il pouvait lui mettre la main dessus.

_**Wayne fit la grimace. Il avait largement de quoi payer ses biens avec son héritage laissés par ses parents mais regardez ça : les livres de ce type étaient à minimum cinq gallions ( alors qu'il s'agissait de livres ''communs'' quand la plupart des livres étaient à un ou deux gallions voir moins. C'est vrai, il avait également aperçu des livres à dix gallions et plus mais il s'agissait de livres rares et/ou dangereux. Wayne ramassa un exemplaire de Randonnées avec les Trolls et fronça le nez de dégoût.**_

_**« On pourrait s'attendre à mieux d'un sorcier ayant reçu ''l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe''. Se moqua-t-il.**_

« Yeah, vas-y, Wayne. » chuchota Harry.

Wayne l'entendit cependant et lui caressa doucement le dos.

_**_ Albus Dumbledore aussi a reçu ce titre, remarqua Harry en lisant l'entête d'un livre de métamorphose. Et ça n'est pas pour autant que nous le respectons. » **_

Harry rosit alors qu'on se tournait vers lui pour lui donner des regards évaluateurs et pensifs. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis ?

« Vas-y Ryry ! » s'écrièrent doucement les jumeaux, ignorant volontairement le regard sombre que leur envoya leur cher directeur.

_**Wayne acquiesça avant de replonger dans les rayons, traînant un Harry docile à sa suite. C'est avec réticence qu'ils mirent la main sur le lot de sept livres de Gilderoy Lockhart – tout en pestant sur l'arnaque, avant de ramasser quelques autres bouquins intéressants, de payer et de sortir juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malfoy se redresser et s'arranger les cheveux après s'être fait alpaguer par Arthur Weasley. Wayne regarda avec curiosité le Lord glisser un petit carnet noir entre les pages d'un livre qu'il remit dans le chaudron de la cadette Weasley. Celle qui n'était pas encore à Poudlard. Oh, ça ne les concernait pas. **_

Ron s'apprêtait à crier, mais Seamus lui écrasa le pied et son cri rageur se transforma en cri de douleur.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à lui. Il s'est cogné le petit orteil contre le pied de la table. » fit Dean.

L'excuse était crédible mais au vu du regard noir de Weasley et Granger, il y avait plus.

Bah, peu importe.

_**Les jumeaux Weasley leur avait brièvement parlé de leur famille un soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans les couloirs, bien après le couvre-feu. Lesdits jumeaux les avisèrent et leur adressèrent un salut de la main avant de les laisser filer. Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser Ronald Weasley. **_

Ron ronchonna sombrement dans sa barbe. Il détestait ce bouquin. Il était à peine mentionné ! Et en plus, il passait pour le méchant ! C'était pas juste ! Il était censé être vénéré comme un héros, un dieu vivant !

_**Dès qu'ils furent loin d'eux, les deux garçons vinrent s'installer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et dégustèrent une glace commandée par Wayne. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait insisté pour payer leur consommation et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était gentil de sa part de payer.**_

Les filles présentes commencèrent à piailler et à chuchoter avec excitation, le tout sous les regards confus et appréhensif des garçons.

« Aw c'est trop chou. C'est un rendez-vous ! » entendit-on à la table des Poufsouffles.

Okay... après mûre réflexion, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler, d'accord ?

_**Alors qu'ils regardaient la foule de sorciers – un peu moins importante que quelques heures plus tôt-, évoluer dans la rue, tout en partageant leur coupe glacée, Harry prit son sac d'achats et en sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux. **_

_**« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au fond des rayons de Fleury & Bott. Je crois que le propriétaire ne s'en souvenait même pas. »**_

_**Wayne prit délicatement le livre des frêles mains du Survivant pour observer l'ouvrage. C'était un vieux bouquin qui datait de plusieurs siècles à en croire la petite inscription presque invisible sur le première page. Le papier décrépi des pages bruissaient sous ses doigts alors qu'il les feuilletait avec attention**._

« Ça semble... ancien. » dit Miles Bletchley.

_**« Harry, chuchota-t-il. **_

_**_ Oui ? Répondit le petit brun en se penchant en avant.**_

_**_ Je crois que c'est un grimoire sur une lignée de nécromanciens. » susurra-t-il. **_

Il y eut une pause. Les jeunes sorciers étaient pour la plupart curieux et appréhensif tandis que les adultes (britanniques) affichaient pour la plupart un air horrifié. La chose était bien différente pour Madame Maxime et la délégation bulgare ( comprenant directeur, étudiant, ministre et conseillers ), lesquels avaient l'air admiratifs et curieux.

_**Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. Il avait pris depuis peu un intérêt particulièrement pour cette branche de la magie. En fait, c'était Wayne qui l'avait intéressé à cette branche. Il ne voulait pas ramener ses parents ou quelque autre bêtise que cela puisse être. Il ne voulait même pas vraiment ramener de morts à la vie. Il était juste fasciné par l'essence même de cette magie. Il voulait tout en connaître. **_

« Il semblerait que vous deux ayez un rapport particulier à la Mort. fit Luna, de sa voix fluette. Je pense que vous êtes spéciaux. »

Certains avaient l'air pensifs. Les Serdaigles secouèrent la tête. C'était juste Loufoca. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Potter et Hopkins hochèrent solennellement la tête en écoutant Luna leur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela paraissait sérieux.

« D'accord. Nous le ferons. » les entendit-on dire à la fin.

Ils décidèrent de remettre leurs pensées à plus tard.

**« Fin du Flashaback. » **annonça la voix.

* * *

**Harry fut écarté de ses pensées quand Wayne le secoua doucement en lui chuchotant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le petit brun se redressa, et s'écarta de son fauteuil humain. Il avait peut-être zoné un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait s'il avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'albinos. Les deux Serdaigles étaient déjà partis quand ils descendirent à leur tour de la calèche et, après une brève caresse sur l'encolure des sombrals, les deux petits Serpentards se mirent en route pour le château qui se dressait devant eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall, ils faillirent se heurter à Flint et au reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. **

Marcus poussa un soupir. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait être mentionné beaucoup plus souvent maintenant. C'était peut-être juste une impression mais... Oh et bien...

**« Hey les p'tits, vous n'êtes pas encore entrés ? » **

**Le petit brun cligna des yeux. **

**_ Nous sommes devant vous, répondit Harry, d'un ton plat. **

Terence pouffa de rire.

« Je crois que tu devrais t'abstenir ce genre de questions inutiles avec eux, Marcus. » chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Marcus grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire.

**Adrian Pucey pouffa de rire tandis que Miles Bletchley et les autres membres de l'équipe gloussaient. Même Flint afficha un léger sourire. Certes.. la question était peut-être un peu inutile.**

**_ Err - ouais, passez devant les petits. **

« Pas sûr que ça leur ait plu. » ricana Kalid, de Poufsouffle.

**Harry fit la moue, il n'était pas _si_ p'tit que ça. **

Plus de quatre cent paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Ben... si, quand même. Il n'était pas bien grand.

La moue de Harry s'accentua.

**Wayne lui tapota la tête avec réconfort, quoique l'albinos doutait fortement que son ami grandisse encore beaucoup. Ils s'installèrent à leur table – l'équipe de Serpentard les rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard_, juste à temps pour voir McGonagall débouler avec une file de premières années. Ils reçurent trois Serpentards avant qu'une petite blonde au regard rêveur n'attire leur attention. **

Harry tourna la tête vers Luna. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Y avait pas moyen que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait toujours su que Luna était spéciale.

Pendant ce temps aux différentes table, les quelques blondes de troisième année, se demandaient si c'était elles qui avaient attiré l'attention du Survivant.

**Harry leva les yeux, pour tomber dans les yeux gris-bleus céruléens de la fillette. Wayne aussi regardait la blondinette, un vague intérêt brillant dans ses yeux carmin. C'était la première personne qu'ils trouvaient réellement digne d'intérêt. L'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison était sympa bien sûr, et digne d'intérêt, mais ça n'était qu'en 'parlant', en restant avec eux et en apprenant à les connaître qu'ils avaient commencé à éprouver de l'intérêt pour les autres, pas juste au premier regard. **

Harry afficha un sourire penaud et évita de regarder la table des Serpentards.

Deux blondes ruminèrent sombrement; elles n'avaient pas les yeux bleus.

**Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas... bons. Bizarrement, les deux deuxième années en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il ''aimaient'' l'équipe de Serpentard. **

Si vous aviez jeté un coup d'**œil** à l'équipe de Serpentard à ce moment-là ( minus Malfoy bien sûr ), vous les auriez vu rosir en entendant cela.

Alors, bien sûr, les fangirls et les quelques yaoists présentes ne les loupèrent pas et roucoulèrent à ce constat.

**« Quel est son nom ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.**

**Flint s'interrompit dans sa conversation avec Lucian Bole et Adrian Pucey pour suivre le regard des membres du Duo Mystère et haussa un sourcil, intrigué : **

**« C'est Luna Lovegood, une sang-pure, fille de Pandora et Xenophilius Lovegood, l'éditeur du Chicaneur. »**

Une vague de silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle. Les délégations ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde paraissait si choqué en apprenant l'identité de la petite blonde.

Harry tourna la tête vers la blondinette assise à la table de Serdaigle et gloussa en agitant la main dans sa direction. Luna sourit et lui retourna le geste.

Les autres se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Wayne afficha un rictus amusé. Hermione renifla avec dédain. De son avis, le Chicaneur était un ramassis d'ordures.

**Beaucoup ****pensent**** que leur famille a été maudite et atteinte de folie mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent.. ils disent que.. que les femmes promises à cette lignée ou provenant de cette lignée sont** -

**_ Des voyantes... » murmurèrent les deux verts et argents de seconde année.**

La voix eut bien raison de s'interrompre parce que sitôt eut-elle/il lut cette ligne qu'un déferlement de murmures traversa la salle.

Luna souriait d'un air rêveur, ignorant volontairement tous les regards posés sur sa personne et Harry pouffa de rire devant l'air révolté qu'affichait Hermione. La lionne détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la divination.

Autour d'eux cependant, les élèves chuchotaient avec animation, beaucoup partageant des théories sur Luna. Apparemment, cette théorie de la voyante ( ou quelque chose du genre ) expliquait bien des choses quant à son comportement.

**Il y eut un bref silence dans leur région avant que Flint ne se reprenne, visiblement surpris.**

**_ Comment savez-vous ? **

**_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement écrit quelque part, poursuivit Miles. C'est surtout des rumeurs qui courent d'une famille à une autre. **

**_ Ses yeux, chuchota Wayne. **

**Adrian haussa un sourcil.**

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ Ses yeux, reprit Wayne. **

**_ Ils sont bleus, cerclés d'argent, expliqua Harry**.

Oh oui, songea Terence. Il connnaissait cette hypothèse. Il en avait entendu parler quelques années plus tôt quand il avait accompagné ses papa(s) à un gala à l'ambassade arménienne.

**Ça n'était pas une hypothèse certifiée mais on disait que tous les voyants avaient des cercles argentés dans leur yeux. Et quels yeux... Quand les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui, Harry sentit l'acceptation chaleureuse et un lien sembla les lier tous les deux – tous les trois en comptant Wayne**.

Harry se sentit frétiller. Il aimait Luna. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et il l'accompagnait parfois pour nourrir les Sombrals. Pour une raison quelconque, il parvenait à les voir depuis ses mésaventures avec les Détraqueurs.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre: les Sombrals étaient d'adorables créatures mal comprises de son avis.

**C'était comme.. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr : il n'était pas bon avec les sentiments mais... peut-être.. comme – comme un animal de compagnie ?**

…

Comment dire...

Roger Davies tourna lentement la tête vers Harry Potter pour voir ce dernier cligner des yeux d'un air perplexe, clairement confus.

Luna pencha la tête sur le coté puis haussa les épaules.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

Son commentaire apporta des regards incrédules mais Harry se contenta de s'esclaffer, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres tandis que Wayne affichait un sourire amusé.

Tous trois savaient à quoi elle se référait.

**Harry avait eu un animal de compagnie avant Hedwige. Et bien, techniquement, ça n'était pas réellement un animal de compagnie. C'était juste une souris qui l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'orphelinat après avoir été une fois de plus ramené pour être un enfant ''adorable mais trop calme''**.

« Une souris ? Tu as eu une souris ? » demanda Wayne alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Harry.

Celui-ci inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu sais que tout ce qui est arrivé dans l'autre dimension n'est pas forcément arrivé dans celle-ci ?

Wayne afficha un sourire embarrassé, ayant complètement oublié cela. Même si c'était un peu évident étant donné qu'il était à Poufsouffle et que Harry était à Gryffondor et donc, qu'aucun d'eux n'était à Serpentard.

_ Mais oui, j'avais une souris apprivoisée chez les Durlsey, quand j'avais sept ans, fit Harry.

Son sourire devint triste.

_ Dudley l'a écrasé avec son vélo, révéla-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

**Harry ne comprendrait jamais. De son avis, les adultes étaient stupides. Il avait entendu beaucoup de parents dans les rues ou à Privet Drive se plaindre de leurs enfants, parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit ou n'écoutaient jamais. Il avait appris que pour ne pas être battu par l'oncle Vernon, il devait écouter la tante Petunia. Au final, ses familles d'accueil n'avaient tout simplement pas su assumer un enfant 'traumatisé' par son passé. Du moins, pour les familles qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber après l'avoir encore plus malmené. Sous la table, la main d'Harry vint trouver celle de Wayne. Le susnommé le regarda un instant avant de serrer sa main en réconfort**.

**/**

Graham Montague tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles, seulement pour voir le petit Survivant rougir doucement en entendant la dernière ligne.

Aw ~ il était adorable ! … Hum... Attendez, ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Hm. Il ne voulait rien dire du tout.

* * *

**Plus tard ce soir-là, quand ils furent tous confortablement installés dans la salle commune, après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues, Harry repensa à la fin du Tri. Ginnevra Weasley – Agathe Delarue leur avait dit que c'était son nom_, avait semblé ****dévastée**** par sa répartition à Gryffondor et avait adressé à la table des vert et argent un regard empli de regret**.

Des regards étranges volèrent en direction de Ginny tandis que celle-ci rougissait de colère et d'embarras. Inutile de le préciser, ce teint rosâtre ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu es obsédée Weaslette, faut te faire soigner. »

Cette pique venait manifestement de Pansy Parkinson qui, bien qu'elle-même état un peu garce sur les bords, se savait pourvue de meilleures manières que la Weaslette.

Et elle au moins, n'était pas connue comme la dernière des catins et ce à l'âge de treize ans.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais McGonagall les devança :

« Assez. Cinq points en moins, chacune. »

**Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et Wayne, après avoir adressé un regard noir dans le dos de la rouquine, lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper.**

Marcus Flint renifla, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans son regard sombre. Bien sûr qu'il dirait ça. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le comportement possessif de l'actuel Poufsouffle, alors en Serpentard...

**Harry avait acquiescé : de toute façon le destin de cette fille ne le concernait pas.**

Ginny en piailla d'indignation. Commet ça, son destin ne le concernait pas ? Bien sûr que son destin le concernait ! Ginny était sa future femme ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Même Dumbledore le disait !

**Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune avait été peuplé de discussion : la majorité critiquait le choix du professeur de DCFM. La majorité semblait croire qu'il était un incompétent et une fraude en plus d'être stupide et incroyablement narcissique, d'autre****s****, une minorité, pensait qu'il était incroyablement beau et courageux**.

Adrian renifla avec dédain. Lockhart était le plus con de tous les profs de DCFM qu'ils aient eu jusqu'ici, devant Quirrell ( il fallait le faire ! ).

Il avait du mal à croire que certains aient été suffisamment stupide pour tomber pour son sourire niais.

**Quand on leur avait posé la question, Wayne et Harry avaient été concis et direct : l'homme était un demeuré de première catégorie. Il fallait l'intern****er**** avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un**.

Terence s'étrangla de rire en entendant cela. Un coup d'oeil à ses amis lui confirma que ceux-ci étaient tout aussi amusé que lui.

En face de lui, à plusieurs table de cela, il avisa le regard outré de Granger. Visiblement, même après que celle-ci ait compris que Lockhart avait été un crétin fraudeur, elle éprouvait toujours une sorte d'adoration fanatique pour les figures d'autorités. Erk.

**Cela leur avait valu le regard noir de quelques jeunes filles mais aussi beaucoup de regard approbateurs. Puis, Wayne s'était assis sur un fauteuil et avait tendu la main à Harry pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. **

Un bruit soudain fit tourner une bonne cinquantaine de tête vers la table des blaireau, seulement pour voir Potter enterrer son visage rougissant dans ses mains. Aw ~ Potter était embarrassé ! C'était ador – err... Non, non, rien du tout.

**Inconscient des regards curieux des premières années, le petit brun posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et nicha son nez dans le cou de celui-ci. L'un des bras de Wayne s'enroula autour de sa taille et il enfonça son nez dans la chevelure en bataille de son ami. Harry soupira d'aise et se lova contre l'albinos, toujours inconscient des regards de part et d'autre de la salle.**

**« C'est moi où ils sont encore plus câlins que l'an dernier ? » s'enquit innocemment Adrian. **

''Oh mon dieu.'' chuchota Harry en posant l'une de ses mais sur sa joue.

Elle était chaude. Il savait qu'il devait arborer une belle teinte coquelicot et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de croiser le sourire amusé de Montague !

**Marcus secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de faire ce genre de subjection avec Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter. Ces deux-là étaient tout-à-fait différents du commun des mortels et ne correspondaient à personne avant eux. Aussi, émettre des hypothèses sur leur relation était inutile puisque, de l'avis du préfet, ces deux-là étaient encore trop inconscients et 'innocents' pour s'intéresser à ces choses-là.**

**/**

« Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ? » chuchota Harry.

Il ne parlait bien sûr pas du livre mais de ces moments intimes qu'il considérait comme embarrassants. Il aurait préféré être le seul à lire cela.

Wayne lui tapota doucement le dos en guise de réconfort. Il n'était pas spécialement bon à rassurer les gens mais ça ne le dérangeait pas avec Harry.

* * *

**3 septembre 1992, **lut la voix.

Heh ~

**Wayne et Harry prenaient le petit déjeuner à la table de leur maison, en compagnie de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que quelques élèves de leur année. C'était un événement anodin mais cela le fut moins lorsqu'un Gryffondor aventureux se glissa vers la table des vert et argent. **

Huh ? Ça, ça n'était définitivement pas anodin comme l'avait reconté la voix.

**Wayne plissa le nez lorsqu'il reconnut la rouquine de la répartition. C'était la cadette Weasley, la dernière de la Fratrie (_ ouf _) et Wayne ne l'aimait pas. **

Ginny chercha du regard cet enfoiré de weirdos et lui adressa un regard hautain qui n'eut aucun effet puisque celui-ci ne la remarqua même pas.

**Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle ne cessait de regarder Harry, non. C'est parce qu'elle ressemblait davantage Ronald qu'à ses frères aînés, les jumeaux Fred et George. . . . Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu beaucoup aussi pour ça**.

Un sourire supérieur étira les lèvres de la rouquine en question. Nul doute croyait-elle que la suite de la 'scène' allait jouer en sa faveur.

Nul doute pensait-elle que le Harry de l'autre monde allait lui accorder toute son attention.

**Wayne n'aimait pas comment la fillette tournait autour de son ami. Harry était à lui, elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Ce qui le rassurait était que, bien que Harry soit totalement inconscient de l'intérêt que lui portait la fillette, il ne semblait pas vouloir partager son temps avec elle. Selon lui, elle était ennuyeuse. Pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé directement, mais il avait dû apprendre prendre des raccourcis rallongés pour l'éviter quand elle était décidée à le traquer dans les couloirs**.

Les 'amis' de Ginny – comprenant ses trois camarades de dortoir, ainsi que Colin Creevey-, gloussèrent en entendant cela. Il faut croire que le comportement horripilant de la cadette Weasley avait même fini par faire fuir ses amis. Il faut dire, ceux-ci en avaient marre d'être menacés du maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Cette dernière arborait un air outré et la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'exploser et d'exposer ses sentiments sur la question était l'emprise que Hermione avait sur elle alors qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

**Et maintenant elle était là, face à eux. **

**_Tu es Harry Potter ? demanda abruptement la petite Ginny.**

**_ Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, répondit Harry d'un ton plat. Je suis Harry Hopkins**.

Adrian reposa brusquement son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table et parvint difficilement à avaler sa gorgée avant de s'étrangler de rire face à ce qu'il avait entendu. Oh seigneur, c'était tellement amusant. Il pouvait voir d'ici le regard perplexe du petit Survivant. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas encore compris le possible malentendu qui allait sans aucun doute naître suite à cette confession. Un coup de coude dans les côtes – courtoisie de Vaisey, lui fit tourner la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles où il avisa le sourire satisfait de Wayne Hopkins.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas surpris de constater que l'autre garçon était plus que ravi d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'autre Harry.

**À sa table plusieurs personnes s'étranglèrent avec leur bouchée/gorgée, choqués, avant d'éclater de rire. Dans son innocence, Potter ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer**.

Deux étudiants de Durmstrang pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Ils balayèrent la salle du regard, visiblement à la recherche des deux garçons en question, quand ils avisèrent une tâche blanche et reconnurent la chevelure neige de Hopkins, via la description transmise par le livre un peu plus tôt. Oh. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

**La fillette avisa leurs mains liées sous la table et rougit de colère avant de se détourner et partir sans un regard.**

**_ Rude, commenta Wayne, en observant le départ de la rouquine**.

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir.

**Ça n'était pas lui qui allait la retenir. Pas même un jour depuis son arrivée et elle essayait déjà d'accaparer l'attention d'Harry. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris que Harry Hopkins et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne. **

Adrian secoua la tête en entendant cela. La Weaslette de l'autre monde devait vraiment être stupide et naïve si elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Était-elle aussi stupide dans leur monde ? Oh et bien, ça n'était pas son problème.

**Il semblerait que Harry ait été convainquant. **

**Harry haussa les épaules et se contenta de hocher la tête lorsque Adrian lui demanda s'il voulait de la confiture de fraise. Il pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard**.

* * *

**_ 3 décembre 1992**, lut la voix.

Harry se redressa doucement contre son dossier humain et adressa un sourire timide à Wayne.

**Harry fit la moue alors que l'infirmière lui répétait une énième fois qu'il devait rester allongé aussi longtemps que possible.**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que son autre lui se trouvait à l'infirmerie ? Cela devait être assez sérieux si Poppy lui ordonnait de rester allonger et de bouger le moins possible.

Il sentit Wayne se figer dans son dos et le bras enroulé autour de sa taille raffermit sa prise.

**Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça**.

Blanc.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ferma les yeux et compta dans sa tête.. finalement, ce fut George qui parla le premier.

« … Quoi... ? »

Les jumeaux tournèrent lentement la tête vers le frère cadet, le regard orageux.

Ron tressaillit et manqua d'aller se cacher dans les jupons de Hermione quand il croisa le regard presque meurtrier de Fred ( ou était-ce George ? Il n'était jamais sûr ).

Ron poussa un couinement terrifié et lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Ce n'est pas arrivé dans ce monde ! »

Si cela sembla calmer la majorité des personnes présentes – bien que pour une raison quelconque il pouvait sentir les regards noirs de plusieurs Serpentards en plus du Poufsouffle Hopkins-, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour apaiser les jumeaux.

Fred barra les dents.

« Parce que Harry t'a laissé faire ce que tu voulais jusqu'ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'il commence à s'éloigner de vous et à se faire d'autres amis ? »

Visiblement, c'était l'une de leurs craintes à en juger par les regards nerveux et irrités qu'échangèrent Ron et Hermione.

Et malheureusement pour eux, plusieurs personnes remarquèrent cet échange visuel.

**Dès que l'infirmière eut tiré les rideaux autour de lit de Harry et fut repartie à son bureau, Wayne, qui était resté au chevet d'Harry depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, quitta son fauteuil près du lit du blessé et monta sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté du petit brun. Harry avait un bandeau autour de la tête. On lui avait appliqué un baume sur le crâne pour le guérir de la commotion cérébrale mais Wayne refusait de quitter son ami ainsi, aussi vulnérable.. **

Ron frissonna quand il croisa le regard profondément noir de Fred. Il voulait crier de frustration. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que son alter-ego était responsable de la blessure de l'autre Harry, honnêtement ! Comme si le livre n'attendait que cette pensée pour l'achever, la mystérieuse voix reprit.

**Weasley allait souffrir une fois que Wayne lui aurait mis la main dessus. Le rouquin avait tout de même été sévèrement puni pour ses actions. McGonagall et Snape étaient furieux**.

Plus d'un élève cilla en entendant cela. Faire face à l'un des deux en colère était déjà terrifiant, mais alors les deux.. Ils n'enviaient pas Weasley de l'autre monde. En fait, à en juger par le regard suspicieux et sévère que McGonagall posait sur Weasley (Ronald) depuis le début de la soirée, ils n'enviaient pas ce Ron-là non plus.

**La directrice adjointe n'avait même pas réagi quand Snape avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner et avait retiré une centaine de points à Gryffondor à cause de Weasley. Quand les lions avaient hurlé au scandale, McGonagall les avait fait taire d'un regard sévère et les Gryffons avaient compris que quoi qu'ait fait Ron, la perte de points était entièrement justifiée.**

Les Gryffondors gémirent malgré eux.

**Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'histoire fasse le tour du château : Weasley avait pris Harry au dépourvu, dans un de ses moments où le garçon se perdait dans son esprit**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en entendant cela. Il ne serait pas surpris que Ron l'attaque pour lui faire payer son insolence.

**C'était à cet instant qu'il avait frappé, profitant également de l'absence de Wayne – ce dernier était un peu devant avec l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry ayant dû retourner sur ses pas pour récupérer un essai dans le bureau de ce bon à rien de Lockhart. **

« Flashback. » annonça la voix.

Oh tiens, c'était nouveau ça.

**_Harry venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau des escaliers quand il __sentit__ des mains se plaquer dans son dos et le pousser en avant. _**

Le regard noir de Fred s'assombrit encore si c'était seulement possible.

_**Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait beau **__**être habile avec la magie sans baguette mais même lui avait ses moments de panique et cela lui rappelait trop un épisode d'un accident passé avec Dudley**__. _

Harry cilla. Il y avait définitivement déjà eu un 'incident' de ce genre avec Dudley et son gang de sales morveux persécuteurs.

_**La chute, elle arriva au ralenti et en fait, Harry ne ressentit presque aucune douleur avant d'atteindre le sol. Puis elle débarqua, se déchargea dans son corps quand sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il sentit un liquide s'écouler derrière sa tête. **_

Ron commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient sur protecteur avec Harry, ce dont il ne comprenait pas. C'était LUI leur petit frère, pas Harry !

Mais ça n'était pas juste les jumeaux. C'était aussi Hopkins et les fans du Survivant, ainsi que ( étonnamment ) des Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Ron n'était pas content.

_**Trop occupé à regarder la scène depuis le haut des marches, comme hypnotisé, Ronald ne remarqua pas que les cris des Serpentards avaient attiré l'attention des plus hautes... instances. **_

« Idiot. » chuchota Adrian.

Quand on était responsable de quelque chose, on ne reste pas sur les lieux du crime. Pas qu'il souhaitait que le rouquin s'en tire, non.

_**Bien sûr, Wayne et l'équipe de Serpentard s'étaient retournés dès qu'ils avaient entendu le cri de**__**surprise d'Harry et le son de plusieurs choses ( un sac et un corps ) dévalant les escaliers : ça n'était tellement pas habituel d'entendre Potter crier**__. _

Terence inclina la te^te sur le côté. Non, même dans leur monde, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu Potter crier. Potter était... Potter était calme et réservé.

_**Wayne écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il ****vit**** le corps de son ami valdinguer dans les escaliers et il resta figé de stupeur et d'effroi quand le petit corps frêle se brisa contre les marches froides et dures**. _

Wayne tressaillit et pressa le frêle corps de Harry contre lui. Il ne voulait jamais faire face à une scène pareille dans ce monde. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ça venait à Harry. Il péterait probablement un câble.

_**Ce ne fut que quand il stoppa sa chute au bas des marches que son cerveau se remit en marches et il se précipita auprès du petit brun, sans attendre les autres Serpentards qui, de toute évidence, le suivaient. Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami et posa la tête sur ses genoux lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était inconscient. **_

_**« Harry. »**_

_**Mais Harry ne réagit pas**._

La bile remonta dans sa gorge alors que Wayne se forçait au calme. Le livre était tout de même un peu épais et semblait se concentrer majoritairement sur lui et Harry. L'alter ego de Harry ne pouvait pas être mort maintenant. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Wayne serra les poings; il refusait même de songer à cette hypothèse. Harry allait bien, que ce soit leur Harry, ou celui de l'autre monde.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Si c'était le cas... Wayne ne le supporterait pas. Son regard assombrit se posa sur Weasley (Ronald) et ses lèvres remuèrent en silence. Si Weasley ( celui de leur monde ) faisait un coup pareil à Harry, Wayne... Wayne le _tuerait_.

_**Wayne ferma les yeux et suréleva un peu la tête brune. Son esprit devint brumeux quand il nota la présence de sang. Il aimait le sang et le sang de Harry était si joli.**_

Marcus contempla l'envie soudaine de laisser reposer sa tête contre le bois de la table. Ces gosses allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et il n'était même pas proche d'eux !

_**Il y en avait sur ses mains et sur ses doigts ! Et quand Wayne se pencha en avant pour frotter sa joue contre la chevelure de son ami, il en eut aussi bien quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une douce folie quand son attention revint sur Harry et qu'il se secoua. Harry était plus important. Et c'était le sang de Harry. Le sang de Harry devait rester dans le corps de son ami**._

Ooh, songea Harry. Wayne était adorable ! Harry se redressa et tourna la tête vers son ami. Un léger rougissement saupoudra ses joues alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour embrasser la joue droite du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier sentit son visage chauffer suite au baiser.

Harry venait-il... Harry venait-il de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue ? Oh.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentard, Terence ricana alors qu'il ramassait la mâchoire de Cassius. Honnêtement, être aussi adorable ( Harry & Wayne ) devrait être interdit.

Le groupe d'anciennes amies de Ginny gloussèrent quand elles avisèrent la scène et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elles couinent de joie en voyant le petit brun faire le second pas ( Wayne avait fait le premier pas en invitant Harry à la table des Poufsouffles ).

_**L'albinos hocha la tête pour lui-même, ignorant ses aînés qui étaient à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir que Bole et Bletchley avaient été en mesure d'attraper Ronald alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir – et à rentrer dans les professeurs McGonagall et Snape_, lesquels venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, alertés par les cris. **_

Lucian Bole inclina la tête sur le côté. Tiens, il était mentionné. Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ou cela voulait-il dire que son autre lui allait se rapprocher des p'tits ?

**Harry avait été transporté par Flint bien que Wayne ait été réticent à le lâcher**.

Wayne sentit ses joues rosir légèrement, de même que Marcus, lequel était taquiné sans merci par ses camarades de Serpentard.

**Pour la première fois, Wayne avait compris un autre sentiment qu'il éprouvait parfois lorsque Harry n'allait pas bien ou était en danger – ce qui n'arrivait heureusement pas si souvent puisqu'ils étaient bien trop intelligents pour se mettre en danger même quand ils faisaient de mauvaises choses. L'inquiétude. C'était ce que Bletchley lui avait dit en tout cas, et comme Bletchley était empathe, Wayne pensait pouvoir lui faire 'confiance' à ce sujet. **

Miles cligna des yeux quand un peu moins de cinq cents paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

« Oui je suis empathe et alors ? Y a un problème avec ça ? »

Presque tout le monde secoua la tête.

**Sur ce sujet tout du moins. **

Miles poussa un petit cri indigné avant de porter la main devant sa bouche. Non, il ne venait pas juste de perdre le contrôle de ses réactions. Pas du tout !

**Wayne ne savait pas trop quelles étaient les autres sanctions que les professeurs avaient infligé à Weasey mais il espérait que la belette ( Malfoy semblait aimer assez le rouquin pour lui donner un surnom affectueux )**

Malfoy et Weasley (n°6) échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de pivoter comme un seul homme vers Hopkins, prêt à expulser un flot d'insultes dans sa direction. Wayne les stoppa net d'un geste de la main pour dire stop.

« Alter-ego. »

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, mais il ne comptait pas le leur faire savoir directement.

Les autres se contentèrent de pouffer de rire, d'autant plus que ils avisèrent les expressions des deux concernés.

**avait été expulsée. **

Ron grommela sombrement mais n'osa trop rien dire quand il croisa les regards sombres de plusieurs élèves. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir que son alter-ego devienne ami avec le Survivan et le fasse revenir dans le droit chemin.

**Quoiqu'il en doutait sincèrement. Oh, il savait que McGonagall en serait capable et que Snape l'exigerait sûrement, mais avec le vieux sénile... il pouvait au moins espérer qu'un des héritiers en ait parlé à leurs parents. Il savait que certains pères -ou même mères_, étaient ****au**** Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard**.

Adar Vaisey grimaça en entendant cela. Il était sûr de dire qu'avec Dumbledore aux commandes, les Gryffondors étaient rarement punis quand ils étaient en faute. Même alors, la punition était généralement beaucoup moins sévère que pour les autres élèves. En fait, la seule fois où il avait vu Dumbledore laisser les professeurs punir un ou plusieurs Gryffondors était quand Potter & co avaient été surpris hors de leur dortoir en 1991. Et là, la punition avait paru vraiment hors norme.

**Ce fut un léger mouvement qui le sortit de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Harry était réveillé et l'observait avec un regard perdu. Wayne le mit rapidement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé et de l'identité de son agresseur. Harry faisait la moue quand il eut terminé. D'autant plus que le petit brun venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait au moins rester trois jours à l'infirmerie ! Le garçon soupira de dépit, mais au moins, Wayne était avec lui. En parlant de ça...**

Harry commença à prendre des couleurs; il était presque certain d'avoir deviner ce que s'apprêtait à faire son alter ego. Les quelques élèves qui l'observaient du coin de l'oeil penchèrent la tête sur le côté avec curiosité quand ils le virent rougir sans raison apparente.

Bah, ils comprendraient bien assez tôt.

**Harry raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de l'albinos et tira un peu dessus. En réponse, Wayne baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'il se pencha vers Harry avec un regard curieux et le petit brun leva la sienne pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de l'autre garçon. **

Les 'amies' de Ginny – Marissa Clark, Eliana Kennedy, Charlotte Winstlock et Daniella Finsberg-, couinèrent presque de joie en entendant cela. En moins de dix minutes, elles avaient vu, en direct, Harry Potter embrasser Wayne Hopkins sur la joue et juste après cela, elles avaient entendu leur alter-ego de Serpentard faire la même chose ! C'était merveilleux, juste parfait !

Wayne rosit légèrement alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. Il pencha la tête en avant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, Harry. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent ? »

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il aimerait aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire cependant, Harry le lisait dans ses yeux. Les yeux du petit brun flashèrent d'un éclat violet et Wayne cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Oh, Harry n'était pas complètement humain.

C**'était la première fois que l'un offrait un baiser ( sur la joue ) à l'autre. Bien sûr, il était déjà arrivé que Wayne pose ses lèvres dans la chevelure de Harry ou inversement, mais jamais sur la joue ! **

**« Miles m'a dit que tu avais été le premier venir. Merci d'avoir réagit aussi vite, Wayne. »**

**/**

Harry geignit, embarrassé. Autant ça ne le dérangerait pas d'entendre ça s'ils étaient seuls, autant savoir toutes ces paires d'yeux posées sur eux l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

« Aw ~ vous êtes adorables. » les taquina Grant Page qui, bien que plus âgé et à Serdaigle, s'était installé à la table des blaireaux pour être à côté de son ami Ben Rivery.

_ Chut. » ronchonna Harry.

Ça n'aida en rien les commentaires sur sa mignardise(1).

* * *

**Quand Harry revint en cours, il faisait encore la moue. **

"Aw ~" fit Terence, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il ignora résolument tous les regards amusés de ses camarades serpents. Ils étaient de gros hypocrites s'ils niaient penser la même chose.

**À cause de Weasley, il n'avait pas pu assister à l'ouverture du club de duel comme le reste de l'école**.

Yup, ce bouquin devait détester Weasley (le sixième fils en tout cas).

**Heureusement, Adrian lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Apparemment, Malfoy s'était fait un devoir de montrer à Weasley que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attaquer un Serpentard puisque toute la maison veillait sur chaque serpent. Pour cela, Malfoy avait envoyé un Serpent sur Weasley et l'insupportable rouquin ( selon Flint ) avait passé au moins un quart d'heure à courir, traqué par la bête, et stoppé juste avant que le serpent ne le morde**.

Malfoy afficha un sourire satisfait tandis que Ron lui jetait un regard noir, ayant momentanément oublié son dédain pour Hopkins alors qu'il se concentrait sur le visqueux serpent et fils de mangemort assis de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Maudit mage noir. » chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe.

Fred et George, qui l'avaient entendu, ne purent que secouer la tête en l'entendant marmonner ainsi.

Et dire qu'ils avaient un jour cru pouvoir le sortir de sous le joug de leur mère. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui refusait d'être aidé et était toujours certain d'avoir raison ?

**Quel dommage ! Harry se demandait quel effet cela faisait, d'être mordu par un Taïpan du Désert. . . . Et bien, le serpent invoqué par Draco était en fait un Oxyuranus scutellatus d'après Gemma Farley, qui avait une fascination presque malsaine pour tous les reptiles dangereux. Harry savait qu'il avait une bonne raison d'apprécier la préfète de septième année. **

La septième année en question cligna des yeux puis afficha un léger sourire quand elle entendit la dernière phrase. Elle ignora les regards posés sur elle. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient sa passion secrète pour les serpents, ils auraient d'autant plus de raisons de la craindre.

**Le petit brun se laissa traîner hors de la salle de cours de DCFM par Wayne, ignorant les petites bestioles qui sautillaient encore n'importe où. On aurait pu croire qu'après la première séance, l'homme n'aurait pas recommencé... et bien non. Il y en a qui n'apprennent jamais. **

Sila poussa un soupir irrité quand il entendit la née-moldue, Granger, réprimander le jeune Potter . Étonnamment, celui-ci se redressa et adressa à sa camarade ( et, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, amie ) un regard noir.

« Que je sache il nous a fait la même en seconde année Hermione et même après avoir appris qu'il était une fraude, tu le considère toujours comme un dieu ? »

Un murmure traversa la salle. Les membres des délégations avaient entendu parler de l'internement de Lockhart mais ils ignoraient que ce dernier était une fraude. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'était au courant ?

**Ce soir-là dans la salle commune, c'est un Duo drainé et en manque d'énergie qui se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé. Miles et Adrian ne pouvaient presque plus respirer tant ils riaient de l'expression choquée et incrédule de Flint lorsque les deux deuxième années se roulèrent en boule contre lui, plus tactiles que jamais auparavant. **

Marcus leva les yeux quand il crut entendre un faible couinement et il aperçut le regard vibrant de Potter, ainsi que les rougeurs qui enflammaient ses joues.

Aw !

Non. Non, il ne venait pas juste de – Non. Ça n'était pas arrivé.

Il ignora royalement les sourires goguenards de ses camarades et amis.

**Marcus roula des yeux. Il n'était pas un doudou, nom d'une chouette !**

Miles se laissa tomber contre Jason Urquhart alors qu'il se laissait finalement vaincre par son amusement et éclatait de rire, brisant irrémédiablement l'image de fiers et froids Serpentards, aux yeux du reste du corps étudiant.

« Tais-toi. » souffla Marcus.

Son ordre n'eut aucun effet. Pire, il pouvait distinctement voir le reste de ses amis avoir un mal fou à contrôler leur amusement.

Urgh.

**Pourtant, le cinquième année ne les vira pas. Il grogna à peine lorsque Harry bougea et se lova un peu plus contre son ventre, Wayne suivant le mouvement dans le dos du petit brun. Le duo s'était allongé en 'cuillère' et avait posé leurs têtes sur les genoux du préfet mâle de 5è année. Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher en revanche... Disons simplement que l'on découvrit, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, que Marcus Flint avait un cœur**.

Marcus poussa un grognement alors que Harry affichait un sourire vindicatif. Ah ah ! Il n'était pas le seul à devoir subir cet embarras ! Finalement !

**# Parce qu'il ne les réveilla même pas. Il soudoya simplement Adrian avec des cartes de collection de Chocogrenouille ( faisant efficacement taire son rire ) pour transporter l'un des deux garçons. # **

Adrian pouffa de rire en entendant ça alors que plusieurs ventre se mettaient subitement à grogner. Ils avaient mangé il y a moins d'une heure...

**Harry dialoguait avec des voix dans un couloir isolé lorsque Wayne vint le rejoindre.**

Tous ceux qui ignoraient ce qui s'était produit en 1992 ou le fait que le Survivant soit fourchelangue tournèrent la tête vers lui quand ils entendirent cela. Était-il dingue ? Logiquement, ils devraient se souvenir que tout ce qui se produisait dans l'autre monde ne s'était pas forcément produit dans le sien.

**« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Weaslette. » **

**Harry détourna son attention du mur d'où semblait provenir la voix pour tomber sur un petit carnet noir.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Attends, pourquoi et comment t'es-tu trouvé à proximité des affaires de la fillette ?**

Un regard rageur flasha quelques instant sur le visage pâle de Weaslette. Visiblement, elle ne digérait pas le fait d'être appelé 'fillette' par le Survivant.

Leslie Lemarbre de Serdaigle, poussa un soupir amusé. Ça lui apprendrait à cette petite idiote.

**La fillette... c'était ainsi que Harry se référait à elle. Ça n'était pas spécialement méchant, c'est juste qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom et que, de toute façon, cette fille ne lui revenait pas.**

Le regard de Ginny se fit d'autant plus noir et elle fusilla du regard toute personne posant les yeux sur elle. Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles et papillonna des cils en direction de Harry.

« Je ne suis pas juste une 'fillette' Harry, pas vrai ? »

Il était clair qu'elle essayait de faire une revendication publique sur le Survivant mais elle fut humiliée quand celui-ci lui adressa un regard plat.

_ Non, tu es aussi la sœur de Ron. Mais tu es quand même une fillette.

Embarrassée, elle ignora résolument les sourires goguenards que bon nombre d'étudiants lui adressèrent et reporta son attention sur ce maudit bouquin.

**Il**** n'aimait pas la façon dont elle regardait Wayne. C'était la même façon dont Haymitch regardait Gaëtan avant de le virer du Squat, deux jours plus tard, parce qu'il ne ramenait pas assez de choses pour survivre dans les rues. Harry n'avait jamais revu Gaëtan. L'adolescent pouvait aussi bien être mort qu'adopté pour ce qu'il en savait**.

**Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait grand-chose à faire de l'autre garçon, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien des années et ne l'avait connu que quelques mois mais.. et bien.. Gaëtan avait partagé son pain avec lui le premier soir où Harry avait trouvé refuge au Squat. **

Harry cligna des yeux mais ne réagit guère plus que cela.

**_ C'est un journal. Un journal magique. Je l'ai testé. Il est rempli de magie sombre. Je ne sais pas** **comment Weaslette a pu mettre la main là-dessus.**

**Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.**

**« Oooh ~ Tu te souviens de cette fois-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » **

McGonagall poussa un soupir épuisé et adressa un regard sévère à son lionceau et au blaireau.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne semblez pas sur le point d'avertir les autorités compétentes ?

Elle ignora les regards incrédules qui volèrent dans sa direction.

Wayne se redressa et jaugea la directrice adjointe d'un regard plat, un sourcil relevé.

_ Et bien étant donné ce qu'ont déjà fait nos alter ego, je suis surpris que vous vous posiez la question, professeur.

Harry se redressa à son tour.

_ D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir avoir fait quelque chose du genre en première année et nous n'avons pas été pris au sérieux.

Un murmure remonta le long de la salle alors que McGonagall pâlissait, perdant son assurance habituelle.

Wayne embrassa Harry sur le haut du crâne. Le Gryffondor pouvait se révéler être un véritable petit bâtard vindicatif quand il le voulait.

* * *

**Weaslette avait eu le culot de récupérer le journal. Le Duo n'était pas encore tout à fait ****certain**** de comment elle s'y était pris mais cela devait être lorsqu'ils étaient hors de la salle commune parce que la fillette ne connaissait pas leur mot de passe... et bien, si elle avait été fourchelangue, elle aurait effectivement pu entrer mais ça n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Wayne et Harry avaient pris de l'intérêt pour le journal de Riddle. Un certain Tom Riddle. C'est que... le journal bourré de magie sombre parlait ! Il répondait. Très intéressant**.

Ginny pâlit quand le sujet du journal fut abordé un peu plus en profondeur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire là-dessus.

Ça lui allait quand on lisait sur Harry mais dès qu'on lisait sur les événements de cette année-là, ça n'allait plus.

**Wayne et Harry étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du premier, les mains liées ensemble et lisant un manga populaire qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer avant leur retour à Poudlard.**

Alors que les quelques fanas de manga présents à Poudlard se redressaient avec intérêt en entendant cela ( et jetaient un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons, lesquels arboraient de légers sourires à la mention des bouquins japonais ), Miles Bletchley tourna la tête vers Harry et Wayne et évidemment, le petit brun arborait un teint coquelicot qui lui allait à ravir.

**« Nous devons récupérer le journal, confia Wayne tout en regardant les images du bouquin. Qui sait ce que cette petite sotte pourrait décider d'en faire.**

**_ Humm. »**

**Le garçon aux cheveux blancs détourna son attention du livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras tendus pour leur permettre de lire à tous les deux, seulement pour trouver Harry somnolant contre lui. Avec un léger sourire, le garçon ferma le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. **

Adrian ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un faible grognement en provenance de la table des jaunes et noirs. Autant Potter devait être embarrassé, autant Adrian pensait que les démonstrations d'affection des alter ego de Potter & Hopkins étaient adorables.

**Tant pis, ils liraient la suite de Berserk(1) un autre jour.**

Leo et Julius Fernandez échangèrent un regard en entendant cela. Après tout, ils lisaient Berserk.

**Le garçon observa quelques instants son ami, endormi, pressé tout contre lui. Les cheveux noirs de Harry avaient encore poussé et lui arrivaient presque dans le cou à présent. Wayne ne pensait pas comprendre un jour comment l'autre garçon parvenait à les maintenir en dégradé épique et stylisé sans utiliser ni charmes, ni ciseaux. **

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était demandé, plus tôt dans l'année, s'il devait les laisser pousser. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à une décision pour le moment.

**D'un geste de la main de l'albinos, la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'éteignit et Wayne roula sur le côté pour envelopper un bras autour de la taille du plus petit et poser un baiser sur le front de celui-ci. **

**/**

« Aw ~ » chuchota Parvati Patil, en gloussa avec Lavander.

Elle ignora résolument les regards plus que noirs de Granger et Ron. Honnêtement, elle ignorait comment Harry faisait pour être ami avec ces deux-là et sympathisait avec les jumeaux pour devoir supporter leur persécuteur de petit-frère.

* * *

**Quand Potter descendit brusquement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et attrapa le bras de Hopkins – qui l'avait attendu sur un fauteuil de la salle commune_, pour filer sans un mot hors de la pièce, les Serpentards surent que quelque chose se passait**.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. Wayne cela mignon. Ça n'était pas censé être mignon.

« C'était l'année où il y a eu tous ces cas de pétrification. »

Bien entendu, tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune connaissance de cette histoire – c'est à dire les délégations et tous les sorciers extérieurs à Poudlard-, hoquetèrent en entendant cela.

**En même temps, après les trois premiers cas de pétrification, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Miss Norris, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Colin Creevey avaient d'abord été attaqués et l'on avait retrouvé la veille le corps pétrifié de Pénélope Clearwater dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du deuxième étage**.

Colin Creevey pâlit quand il se souvint des yeux jaunes qui l'avaient figés sur place, au travers de son appareil photo.

**Être à Poudlard dans une telle atmosphère n'était guère rassurant, encore moins quand Potter et Hopkins s'absentaient aussi souvent. Ils n'iraient pas dire qu'ils étaient inquiets, non... juste... et bien... concernés**.

Lisa Turpin (Serdaigle, 4°) et Gemma Farley (Serpentard, 7°) roulèrent des yeux en entendant cela alors que des gloussements se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre de la salle.

« Honnêtement, admettez-le, vous êtes inquiets. »

Les Serpentards affichèrent une mine indignée mais personne – hormis mini Malfoy et quelques rares-, nièrent la chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes arborèrent un rictus satisfait.

**Bien qu'ils soient en deuxième année, les deux garçons n'étaient pas plus grands que les petites recrues et semblaient toujours si... fragiles d'une certaine façon. Terence n'aimait pas trop savoir deux des leurs – le Duo en plus de cela, seuls dans les couloirs, mais au moins, il pouvait se rassurer en sachant qu'aucun ne laisserait l'autre hors de sa vue, et encore moins depuis l'accident /attaque!/ de Harry.**

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et rougit adorablement quand il croisa les regards de plusieurs d'entre eux. Marcus poussa un soupir et se frotta l'arête(2) du nez quand il tomba sur les orbes profondémet vertes du lionceau. Salazar, donnez-leur la force de résister...

Quelque part en dessus de Poudlard, le portrait d'un certain Fourchelangue s'illumina et un rire riche et chaleureux se répercuta dans la pièce.

**Les Serpentards avaient pris plaisir à s'en prendre vicieusement aux Gryffondors – ceux qui regardaient le Duo d'une façon qui ne leur plaisait pas_, durant les cours de potions ou de métamorphose pour les faire échouer. Ça n'était tout de même pas leur faute s'ils ne pensaient pas à protéger leur travail durant les pratiques ? Marcus soupira profondément et s'étira les muscles avant de se redresser.**

**« Entraînement de Quidditch, les feignasses ! Allons-y. »**

Bon nombre de personne pouffèrent de rire en entendant l'ordre de Flint.

Ils avaient visiblement du mal à imaginer une scène de ce genre dans l'antre des Serpents.

**Wayne se laissa traîner, sans poser de question, sachant très bien que Harry lui répondrait dès qu'ils seraient hors de portée des tableaux espions. C'était le Baron Sanglant qui leur avait parlé de la particularité de certains portraits ou plutôt, de leur proximité vis-à-vis d'un certain directeur.**

Les étudiants s'agitèrent en entendant cela alors que les Serpentards grimaçaient avec mécontentement à ce souvenir. Leur chef de maison et leurs parents les mettaient pour la plupart en garde à ce sujet.

C'était toujours difficile de rester sur ses gardes autour des portraits ( et autour de certains plus que d'autre ) mais ils étaient parvenus à s'y habituer. Ça n'en restait pas moins irritant. C'était une véritable invasion de la vie privée.

**Harry était en soi heureux de ne pas encore avoir eu de rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'une telle chose durerait. Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage au bout de cinq minute et Harry les dirigea dans le couloir désert. Wayne savait pourquoi personne n'y passait jamais : au bout du couloir, il y avait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, rebaptisé officieusement les ''Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde''. **

« Qui est Mimi ? » demanda un élève de Durmstrang.

_ C'est un fantôme. Une vraie pleurnicharde, fit Cho Chang.

Harry fronça les sourcils et décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

_ Son nom de naissance est Myrtle Warren. Elle avait quatorze ans quand elle a été tuée en 1943. C'était la première victime du Basilic.

Naturellement, alors que les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogeaient sur sa connaissance des secrets de Poudlard, d'autres se redressèrent brutalement en entendant le mot 'basilic'. Un Basilic ?! Ici, à Poudlard ? Un sentiment de malaise les prit aux tripes.

Et comment diable se faisait-il qu'un enfant avait les réponses à ces questions et pas les enseignants ?

**« Harry, pourquoi allons-nous vers les toilettes des filles ? **

**_ J'ai trouvé l'entrée ! Couina Harry, presque excité et si différent de son habituel ton plat et morne.**

**_ L'entrée ? Répéta Wayne, intrigué.**

**_ De la célèbre Chambre des Secret ! Wayne, depuis que cette histoire de pétrification a commencé nous fait des recherches là-dessus.**

**_ Oh tu veux dire.. la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard.**

**_ Oui ! S'exclama Harry, d'un ton enjoué, en guidant son ami. La Chambre des Secrets. » **

« Est-ce que l'entrée a été trouvée ? » Demanda Igor Karkaroff.

Tous les étudiants ayant été à Poudlard en 1992, tournèrent la tête vers Harry, montrant ainsi que oui, ça avait été le cas et que Harry avait été le principal concerné.

Le petit brun se contenta de hocher paresseusement la tête et un murmure choqué et un brin envieux se répandit dans la vaste pièce.

**Il y eut un bref silence alors que Wayne se laissait entraîner puis il rattrapa le pas de son ami et marcha à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours liées. Il se demandait encore parfois comment Harry parvenait à avoir l'air aussi excité en gardant un visage blanc**.

Cassius tourna la tête vers Harry. Il était difficile de l'imaginer impassible puisque Potter était un véritable livre ouvert. Il semblait incapable de réellement masquer ses émotions. Sûr, il les cachait souvent, modelait un sourire même quand il était triste ou en colère mais pour les Serpentards, il était facile de dire que c'était faux.

**_ Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ? **

**_ J'ai suivi les voix.**

**_ Les voix ? **

Harry refusa de répondre aux questions muettes. Il avait déjà été persécuté pendant plusieurs mois en seconde année quand on avait découvert qu'il était fourchelangue, il refusait de subir ça une seconde fois.

**Harry fit la moue lorsqu'il vit le regard sceptique de Wayne.**

**_ Pas les voix dans ma tête, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Elles provenaient des murs**.

« Des murs ? »

**Wayne secoua la tête. Il savait que ça n'était pas des voix imaginaires provenant de la tête d'Harry, parce que Harry avait déjà vécu cela avant – il parle des voix dans la tête, pas des voix dans les murs_, et qu'il n'avait pas réagit de la même façon. C'était la voix dans sa tête qui lui avait suggéré le feu pour se débarrasser des Dursley quand il essayait désespérément de se défaire des chaînes ****à**** ses chevilles. Harry lui avait raconté sa vie d'avant, tout comme Wayne l'avait fait. Wayne savait que ça n'était pas juste des 'voix'. Harry entendait quelque chose depuis la rentrée. Quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux pour eux. Et Wayne s'était juré de protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive**.

Wayne prit Harry dans ses bras et fusilla du regard toute personne regardant suspicieusement le petit brun, un ''fuck off'' au bord des lèvres.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Graham Montague quand il jaugea le comportement de l'albinos. Il savait que Hopkins allait se montrer possessif mais même lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt.

Graham zona un peu et ne se reprit que quand la voix annonça que Har – Potter s'était arrêté devant un robinet avec un motif de serpent. Oh.

Oh !

**« _Ouvre-toi._ » siffla-t-il. **

**Il avait vaguement hésité à dire des choses comme ''Sésame, ouvre-toi'' mais avait décidé d'aller au plus simple. **

Les sang-purs étaient bien en entendu confus, au contraire des sorciers ayant vécu dans le monde moldu. Ceux-ci pouffèrent de rire hormis quelques uns qui roulèrent des yeux.

**À vrai dire, il - **

**_ Tu... commença Wayne avec quelque chose ressemblant à du choc et de l'envie. Tu es fourchelangue ? **

**_ Hum ? **

**Harry détourna les yeux du robinet qui s'ouvrait pour dévoiler l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets pour observer le regard carmin de son ami. **

**_ Fourchelangue. Tu parles la langue des Serpents**.

Un murmure choqué parcourut la foule puis une étudiante de Beauxbâtons porta son attention sur Harry.

« Comment peux-tu ignorer le langage que tu parles ? »

Harry consentit à lui répondre parce que, malgré la sécheresse de la question, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas posé avec dédain et supériorité mais plus avec choc qu'autre chose.

_ Je ne savais pas que je ne parlais pas anglais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

_ Oh.

Néanmoins, et au grand choc des sorciers britanniques, les membres des délégations et invités étrangers n'étaient pas effrayés et n'affichaient aucune réaction négative. Si quelque chose, ils étaient extatique. Quand un des laquais de Fudge les interrogea là-dessus, il eut droit à des regards incrédules, presque outragés.

« Pourquoi diable serions-nous effrayés ? Demanda un conseiller du ministre bulgare avec un accent à couper au couteau. Les foucherlangues sont très appréciés parmi les briseurs de sorts et Guérisseurs.

Si cela ne causa pas un énorme choc dans les fondations de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Les délégations ( étudiants et contingent d'adultes ) commençaient à comprendre pourquoi le Survivant avait eu l'air si nerveux. Honnêtement, que se passait-il dans la tête de ces gens ? Bientôt, on leur dirait qu'il faudra éviter tous les allemands blonds aux yeux bleus sous prétexte qu'ils étaient les préférés Hitler et Grindelwald !

**Harry fit une pause et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne regagne un visage impassible ou presque.**

**_ Je ne savais pas. Huh.. c'est utile en tout cas. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais réussi à l'ouvrir tout-à-l'heure alors que seuls des fourchelangues étaient censés en être capables. **

**_ C'est génial Harry, susurra le plus âgé, dans le silence de la pièce. C'est merveilleux.**

Les membres des délégations acquiescèrent solennellement et les élèves de Poudlard présents en 1992 se sentirent tout à coup honteux face à leurs réactions de l'époque.

**Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis acquiesça solennellement. C'était une merveilleuse chose. Cela leur serait certainement utile dans le futur. Bien sûr, Harry savait déjà qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, il l'avait fait quand il ****était**** plus jeune : quand l'oncle Vernon l'enfermait dehors la nuit. Il avait souvent parlé aux serpents, mais quand il avait appris que le monde magique existait, il avait pensé que c'était une chose courante et en fait, il en était presque venu à oublier ce fait. Alors, bien sûr, quand lui et Wayne avaient fait des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, Harry n'avait même plus ****songé**** à cette étrange capacité. Il n'avait pas cru que ces deux ****faits****-là étaient liés**.

Harry hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à toutes les questions qu'on s'apprêtait à lui poser. Oui, il avait aussi parlé à des serpents dans le jardin des Dursley. Il ne rajouta pas qu'il avait accidentellement libéré un boa constrictor au zoo.

**« Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**Les deux Serpentards se détournèrent de l'entrée pour fixer le corps flottant et translucide de Myrtle qui les regardait avec un air curieux. Ce qui les intrigua davantage c'est que le fantôme semblait _rougir_. Ce qui était impossible. Elle était morte après tout. **

**_ Vous – vous n'êtes pas comme les autres garçons. Les autres – les élèves, ils se moquent toujours de moi. Même le professeur vampire est méchant avec moi.**

« Professeur -

_ Vampire ? » firent les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils échangèrent un regard espiègle et Snape retint un gémissement de désespoir. Oh Merlin...

« Combien tu paris qu'elle parle de Snape ? Fit l'un.

_ Trop évident, je ne parierai même pas, cher frère. » fit l'autre.

**Les lèvres de Wayne se recourbèrent en un bref sourire amusé alors qu'il captait la référence à Snape et il hocha la tête avec approbation. Il n'avait pas grand chose contre l'homme, en fait, il l'appréciait presque et il ne pensait même pas que appeler quelqu'un un ''vampire'' soit une insulte mais il reconnaissait que leur chef de maison ressemblait vraiment aux clichés typique que les moldus se faisaient des vampires**.

Les lèvres de Wayne se recourbèrent en un sourire narquois alors qu'il avisait l'air constipé de Snape. Tiens, ça lui apprendra à traîter Harry comme de la merde. Snape tressaillit presque quand il avisa le rictus du gamin Hopkins. Il était un agent double, il savait que ce genre de 'sourire' ne disait rien qui vaille pour lui.

**_ Bien sûr Mimi, répondit Harry, adressant un sourire resplendissant à la fille fantôme. **

**Mimi rougit et sourit timidement avant d'aller se réfugier dans ses toilettes.**

**_ Je ne dirais pas que vous étiez là, sinon ils ne vous laisseront plus revenir et je serai encore toute seule. **

**Harry et Wayne échangèrent un regard complice. Et bien, cela effaçait tout problème qu'ils auraient potentiellement pu avoir autrement. **

**_ Merci Mimi. Nous reviendrons te voir bientôt.**

**Un rire cristallin leur répondit et les deux garçons se penchèrent vers l'entrée. **

« J'en reviens toujours pas... marmonna Miles Bletchley. L'entrée de la prestigieuse et célèbre Chambre des Secrets se situe dans les toilettes des filles. »

Cette déclaration permit aux étudiants – en particulier les Serpentards, de procéder l'information et cela eut lieu à une série de recrachage, crachotage, étouffements etc...

Visiblement, c'était un choc.

Harry esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se retenait de glousser, parce que Harry Potter ne gloussait pas. Non, madame !

**Wayne grimaça faiblement. C'était trop sombre pour y voir quoique ce soit, mais s'il devait parier, il dirait que ça descendait en toboggan. Du coup, le garçon s'assit au bord et tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Harry plissa les yeux mais prit la main de son ami et avança prudemment jusqu'à lui. Wayne bougea subtilement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir entre ses jambes et il passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun ( à peine plus petit que lui mais plus petit quand même ) pour le retenir et ne pas être séparé de lui. **

Les deux garçons ignorèrent résolument les rictus narquois de Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington.

Ils savaient très bien que les deux Serpentards les observaient en silence, depuis la table des Serpentards, de même que probablement une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux, les autres étant concentrés sur le livre ouvert sur le présentoir.

**Il nota avec satisfaction le teint rosé qu'arboraient les joues d'Harry avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille : **

« Oh mon dieu... » chuchota Harry en tournant la tête pour enterrer son visage rougissant contre l'épaule de l'albinos.

Un léger rire quitta les lèvres de ce dernier mais il laissa Harry se noyer dans l'embarras du moment. Il faut dire, Harry était absolument adorable, ainsi.

**« Prêt ? **

**_ Oui. » **

**Et ils tombèrent. Wayne leur donna un peu d'élan avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le trou. Comme prédit heureusement, le 'chemin' semblait être un tuyau et ils glissèrent sans soucis tout au long de la descente. Harry semblait profiter pleinement du voyage, souriant à la vitesse et la fraîcheur qui frappait son visage tandis que les bras de Wayne se resserraient brièvement autour de sa taille. Yup, c'était merveilleux**.

Malgré lui, malgré l'embarras qu'il ressentait face à cette invasion de la vie privée de son alter ego, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit cela. Il regarda timidement Wayne et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit le sourire plaisant de l'autre garçon.

La voix s'interrompit et quand elle ne reprit pas, Harry sut que c'était la fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 2.

Puis la voix se fit entendre à nouveau, plus masculine qu'androgyne cette fois-ci et prit la parole, à la surprise générale :

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. Je suis sûr que l'un de vous se portera volontaire pour lire le prochain chapitre. Bye ! »

Il y eut un drôle de bruit en arrière plan et on entendit la voix ruminer sombrement contre des « âmes vagabondes qui s'étaient échappées d'Elysium » puis, plus rien.

Curieux, Harry haussa un sourcil mais il doutait d'avoir un jour la réponse à ses questions, aussi, il se contenta de se rasseoir correctement contre son ami tandis que Kevin Entwhistle se portait volontaire pour lire le prochain chapitre, battant de justesse Miss Delacour ( c'était probablement pour le mieux, ils ne tenaient pas à avoir la majorité des mâles zonant et bavant pendant toute la durée du prochain chapitre ).

* * *

_1/ Donc, j'ai actuellement écrit ce passage en anglais une première fois avant de le réécrire en français et j'avais écris la phrase avec 'cuteness' mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équivalent en français qui entrait bien dans le contexte donc bon. _

_2/ Okay, okay, j'essaie de ne plus faire cette erreur d'orthographe et d'écrire 'arrête' au lieu de 'arête' mais c'est pas facile, vous savez. _

Note : _**Je sais qu'on dirait que c'est un recueil HP ou HP/KHR mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Il y aura d'autres crossover HP, j'ai des idées mais je ne les ai pas encore écrit.**_

_En tout cas, **j'ai un Summon à moitié écrit ( Naruto/HP )** et je pensais faire des crossovers** type HP/K-project ( **ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'anime, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement **) ou HP/Karneval –** je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ces deux animes._

**•** _Peut-être **HP/PJO **et quelques autres._

_**• **J'ai commencé à travailler sur un **CreepyPasta!Harry **( mais rien de vraiment graphique parce que les scènes de tortures se sont déjà produites )._

_Bref, je ne sais pas encore si je vais les écrire, mais tout ça pour dire que ça n'est pas juste un seul type de crossover. Bu-bye _

_**PS : J'envisage d'insérer un sommaire du recueil au début du premier chapitre. Est-ce que ce serait utile ou non ? **_

* * *

**Publié le : 17 février 2020 **


	15. Summon 05: ANBU HP x ANBU Naruto

HP/Naruto Xover

Univers : **T4**

Semi UA [Naruto & HP] / post 4ème guerre – Kakashi a refilé le titre d'Hokage a Tsunade ( plus de temps pour lire ses Icha Icha Paradise )** /** _**Alive!Various dead characters **_

_OOC!Naruto – Smarter!Naruto _

**Pairing principal : **_**Naruto Uzumaki/Harry Potter **__( Naruto est un peu plus âgé que Harry )_

**Pairing secondaire :** pré - Miles Bletchley/Terence Higgs

**Note :**_** Ça fait au moins deux ou trois ans que je n'ai pas vu Naruto et même alors certains souvenirs sont un peu flous. Néanmoins, c'est un semi UA pour les deux univers, vous verrez vite pourquoi.**_

**PS :**_Contrairement au canon, le tirage au sort des noms a lieu avant le repas. _

_**Note :** La fin est un peu abrupte mais bon_

_._

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS ! **

**Mots : ~ 9,600**

* * *

**Résumé :** _Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Disparaître apparaît dans la Grande Salle mais... il n'est pas seul_.

« Harry Potter ? »

.

.

Okay, ça n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Harry (Haru) lorsque Naruto l'avait invité à déjeuner chez Ichiraku. C'était censé être une soirée tranquille, après une longue mission ayant durée plusieurs semaines. Haru(Harry) et Naruto étaient membres de l'ANBU avec Yamato-san et deux autres shinobi récemment entrés dans la garde personnelle de l'Hokage. Même s'ils étaient toujours ensembles lors des missions, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient avoir du temps pour eux, juste tous les deux. Personne ne savait vraiment en quoi consistait leur relation ( à part peut-être Tsunade et les deux pervers: Jiraya et Kakashi, lesquels riaient toujours comme des détraqués sexuels lorsqu'ils les voyaient ) et personne ne s'était vraiment embêté à poser la question. Ce que les gens savaient, c'est que Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto et Midori Haru étaient très proches. Ce qui avait le don de beaucoup ennuyer Sakura, l'ancienne coéquipière de Naruto, car elle était toujours toute seule, attendant fidèlement le retour de l'Uchiha ( qui était parti en self-exil afin d'expier ses peines et ses regrets ).

La soirée avait bien commencé. Naruto, Yamato, Haru, Kazu et Akio étaient rentrés après avoir été en mission d'assassinat à Kumo et venaient de faire leur rapport à l'Hokage ( Tsunade reprenait le rôle de leader lorsque Kakashi était en voyage diplomatique, mais Naruto s'obstinait à l'appeler Baa-chan malgré tout ).

« Ah, Naruto, ce sera l'habituel ? S'enquit le vieux marchand de ramen.

_ Humum, pareil pour Haru-chan, heh ? Approuva Naruto, avant de se tourner vers Haru.

_ Oui. » répondit le petit brun, de légères rougeurs s'étendant sur ses joues.

Naruto venait tout juste de finir son sixième bol de ramen et Haru son deuxième lorsqu'un sentiment les prit aux tripes et qu'ils se redressèrent brusquement.

_ Il y a un problème, les garçons ? Demanda Ayame.

Les deux Shinobi pivotèrent vers elle mais n'eurent jamais l'occasion de lui répondre. Une violente bourrasque de vent manqua de faire voler quelques bols et les deux ninja disparurent dans des flammes bleues – rougeoyantes.

Ayame et son père clignèrent des yeux.

« Ala ? … Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller avertir Tsunade-sama. »

* * *

Haru était dans l'ANBU depuis plus de trois ans et Naruto l'y avait rejoint il y un peu plus de deux ans. Tous deux savaient – ou plutôt, tous les shinobi savaient-, qu'il fallait être prêts à réagir dans n'importe quelle situation. Être transporté ils ne savaient où, pas ils ne savaient quels moyens et pour ils ne savaient quelles raisons ne figurait pas dans leur emploi du temps. Après, c'était le genre de choses qui avaient tendance à arriver lorsque l'on s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki(Namikaze) ou Haru Midori.

Par exemple, Haru était apparu sur la place de Konoha une petite dizaine d'années plus tôt lorsque son oncle Vernon s'en était violemment pris à lui. Personne ne savait comment il avait fait cela. Pourtant, au cours des années, entre deux missions et examens, le village caché de la Feuille ( ou plutôt, l'Hokage, Haru et quelques privilégiés dont Naruto ) ils avaient fait la rencontre d'étranges créatures appelées Gobelins. Harry en avait appris des belles. Leur village avait commencé à faire affaires avec les gobelins: surtout dans des missions d'assassinat en fait. Les gobelins ne pouvaient, après tout, pas être ouvertement vus en train de massacrer un sorcier. Cela allait à l'encontre du Traité de Paix entre sorciers et gobelins.

Tout cela pour dire, ils n'auraient pas dû être étonnés lorsqu'ils firent une rencontre brutale avec le sol, dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Ils se redressèrent immédiatement et prirent une position défensive, dos à dos contre l'autre, armes en mains. Naruto fit face à une table remplie d'hommes et de femmes vêtues... err... étrangement. Haru pour sa part, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une marée d'adolescents qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Il prit quelques secondes pour les évaluer du regard avant de juger qu'ils ne posaient – pour la plupart, pas de réelles menace et pouvait donc se retourner pour se concentrer sur la vraie menace.

«_ Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il, notant distraitement l'air perplexe des adultes qui leur faisaient face. _Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?_ »

Peut-être que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa réellement qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur pays. Peut-être même plus dans les Nations Élémentaires.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore jubilait presque lorsqu'il lut le nom figurant sur le dernier morceau de parchemin. Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait été porté disparu quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il ne s'était pas joint à Poudlard en 1991. Albus avait fait de son mieux pour étouffer sa disparition mais quelques journalistes avaient tout de même réussi à mettre sur les mains sur des infos croustillantes. Comme le fait que les gardiens qu'il avait choisi pour le garçon avaient sévèrement maltraité leur Sauveur. Les journalistes en avaient fait les gorges chaudes, n'hésitant pas à salir le nom du directeur et chef Mugwup. Malgré cela, quelques rumeurs persistaient que Dumbledore avait en fait retiré Harry de la garde des Dursley pour l'entraîner et faire de lui un bon sorcier. Albus n'avait fait qu'encourager ces rumeurs: tant et si bien que même si les Dursley avaient été arrêtés, jugés et condamnés, la réputation d'Albus n'avait pas tant souffert que cela.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait faire à présent, était s'assurer que le garçon lui fasse confiance et, une fois à Gryffondor, il sera aisé de lui faire devenir ami avec le jeune Ronald et la fille Granger. Ces deux-là étaient un peu devenus les parias de Gryffondor au fil des années. L'attitude autoritaire de Miss Granger et le caractère impulsif et colérique du jeune mâle Weasley avaient tendance à mettre les nerfs aux autres étudiants. Et c'était sans compter la cadette de la fratrie Weasley qui rêvassait de son mariage avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Par contre, il y avait juste un léger... problème. Albus n'était pas certain de comment la Coupe fonctionnait. Oh, il savait que le pouvoir de la Coupe suffirait à transporter Harry où qu'il soit mais il ignorait comment cela allait se produire. Il avait annoncé le nom du Quatrième Champion pas un peu plus de dix minutes plus tôt et rien ne s'était encore produit. Les chefs d'établissements de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, ainsi que les trois champions, rendus impatients, étaient revenus dans la salle et avaient exigé des explications.

Dans la salle, les étudiants chuchotaient entre eux avec excitation. Ils n'avaient pas entendu parlé du Survivant depuis des années, bien qu'il y ait à l'occasion un article de journal le 31 octobre ou sur les théories entourant sa disparition.

Soudain, une violente bourrasque de vent déferla dans la salle et des flammes bleues, puis rouge, explosèrent de la coupe et formèrent une sorte de sphère, entre la coupe et l'estrade menant à la table des enseignants.

Lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent enfin, deux corps heurtèrent violemment le sol avant de se redresser d'un bond.

Les jeunes sorciers eurent alors l'occasion d'observer les nouveaux arrivants – plus le petit brun qui leur faisait face cependant. Les deux figures qui étaient apparues de nulle part étaient des mâles, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, bien que le petit brun soit assez menu et délicat. Ils étaient aussi en parfaite opposition: l'un était un petit brun dont la chevelure de jais défiait les lois de la gravité, l'autre était un blond aux cheveux tout aussi épiques mais un peu plus longs que son camarade.

Tous deux étaient vêtus d'une façon bien étrange, pour les sorciers qui occupaient la salle:

Ils portaient tous deux une tenue identique qui consistait en un col noir sans manches, surplombé par une sorte d'armure protégeant leur torse et leur dos. Des plaques de métal protégeaient leurs avant-bras et ils portaient des gants, également ornés de plaques. Quand le plus petit eut fini son observation de la salle et se retourna pour dévisager les enseignants, les jeunes sorciers remarquèrent autre chose: les deux garçons avaient un même tatouage sur le biceps gauche et un masque reposaient sur leurs crânes. Celui que le blond portait à l'arrière de la tête ressemblait à une sorte de renard. Celui du petit brun... et bien... si quelque chose, Cassius était certain qu'il ressemblait à une sorte d'oiseau, probablement un corbeau ou quelque chose comme ça. Oh. Et tous deux avaient une sorte d'épée ( un Katana, se souvint Cassius ) accroché dans leurs dos.

Alors que les jeunes sorciers dévisageaient toujours les nouveaux arrivants, le petit brun ( qu'ils pensaient être Harry Potter ) prit la parole mais... ils n'en comprirent pas un traître mot.

Oh.

« Harry Potter ? » répéta Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ignorait si le garçon connaissait son nom ou non. Il ne savait pas si les Dursley avaient jamais pris la peine de s'adresser à lui par son nom ou pas.

Les deux étrangers échangèrent un regard mais aucun ne baissa son arme et – Quoi ? Quelles armes ?

Grant Page, préfet de septième année à Serdaigle, haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux jeunes hommes portaient des kunai. Cela allait dans sa théorie selon laquelle les nouveaux arrivants étaient japonais. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas leur uniforme. S'il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, il aurait été prêt à parier que ces deux-là étaient dans l'armée ou quelque chose du genre.

« Je passe par Haru Midori, maintenant. » répondit le petit brun, son léger accent asiatique résonnant dans la salle. »

Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que les murmures se taisent avant de reprendre :

« Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Ah... la théorie selon laquelle Dumbledore entraînait Potter en secret venait de mourir de façon très publique et les murmures reprirent de plus bel.

Albus serra les dents mais il pourrait s'en sortir. Il était bon à ça. Gellert lui avait toujours dit qu'il était bon à manipuler les gens pour se sortir du pétrin.

« Harry mon garçon, bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Certains virent le petit brun – Potter-, ciller en entendant le mot 'garçon' et se rappelèrent vaguement l'un des articles sur le procès des Dursley. Néanmoins, hormis cela, l'adolescent ne réagit pas outre mesure. Il ne montra aucune émotion et se contenta de dévisager le vieil homme. Son compagnon se montra juste un peu plus sceptique vis à vis du directeur de Poudlard mais ne pipa mot.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta plus lentement le plus jeune.

Aucun ne baissa les armes, mais le petit brun afficha un éclat de reconnaissance lorsqu'il regarda le directeur et plissa les yeux.

« Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Le froncement de sourcil du Survivant s'accentua et le plus jeune tourna la tête vers son camarade sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux.

«_ C'est lui. C'est le vieux dont parlait les gobelins. _»

Haru n'avait pas pris la peine de chuchoter et ça n'était pas la peine puisque personne ne les comprit.

Le blond se tourna et offrit pour la première fois un réel aperçu de sa personne aux jeunes sorciers. C'était un séduisant jeune homme, peut-être un peu plus âgé que son compagnon. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus et d'étranges marques de moustaches sur chacune de ses joues.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et rumina quelque chose auquel Harry Potter se contenta d'acquiescer solennellement. Le petit brun rangea son kunai... seulement pour dégainer le katana qui était dans son dos et le pointer vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Nous savons qui vous êtes et nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec vous. dit-il d'une voix claire qui porta sur le reste de la salle. Seulement, vous ne nous avez pas encore dit ce que vous nous vouliez. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et le blond – dont ils ignoraient encore le nom, inclina la tête sur le côté, vers Haru.

«_ Haru j'le sens vraiment pas, le vieux._

__ Je sais. On ne devrait pas être étonné; Griphook et Ragnok nous avaient déjà informé de tout ce qu'il avait fait et essayé de faire. Sois prudent, c'est un homme influent._ »

Les deux semblèrent communiquer en un regard avant que le blond ne hoche la tête, puis tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le vieil homme.

« Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe de feu, Mr Potter - »

Un shuriken le frôla de peu sous les cris de surprise et un mince filet de sang coula de la joue du chef Mugwup.

Tout à coup, les membres de Serpentard commençaient à apprécier les deux étrangers.

_ Je crois qu'il vous a dit qu'il passait par Midori à présent, grogna le blond.

Choqué que quiconque puisse avoir l'audace de l'attaquer et, pire, de réussir à le blesser, Dumbledore mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse :

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Mr... ?

_ Uzumaki-Namikaze, répondit le blond aux yeux bleus perçants.

_ Bien sûr, Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze mais voyez-vous, Mr... Midori ne connaît pas l'influence de son -

_ Je connais l'importance de mon nom de naissance, l'interrompit brutalement Haru, le visage fermé. Pas grâce à vous cependant.

Ah tiens, une nouvelle pique à l'encontre du Leader de la Lumière. Ça faisait toujours plaisir. Grant Page étouffa un rire alors qu'il observait le directeur blanchir à la réalisation que Potter – non, Midori savait qui il était et connaissait son importance dans le monde sorcier.

Naruto jeta un regard vers son partenaire: Haru commençait à perdre patience. Pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir, lui-même en avait marre de voir le vieux tourner autour du pot pour éviter de répondre à leurs questions des plus basiques.

_ Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi nous sommes là.

_ Pour participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, intervint Karkaroff, qui sentait que Dumbledore allait y aller par quatre chemins.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants eurent une réaction très synchrone: ils haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Et comment se fait-il que mon nom soit... sorti de la Coupe ? Les interrogea Haru, l'air incroyablement sceptique. N'y a-t-il pas des mesures de sécurité ou... quelque chose comme cela ?

Igor Karkaroff et Olympe Maxime hochèrent la tête d'un air sinistre. Oh génial. Haru reporta son attention sur le vieux.

« Puis-je voir l'item sur lequel se trouve mon nom ?

_ Bien sûr. » répondit Dumbledore en tendant à Haru un morceau de parchemin.

Haru l'attrapa prudemment et prit le temps de l'observer. Lentement, un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas mon nom. Dit-il en relevant la tête vers les adultes. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation de participer.

_ Votre nom de naissance -

_ N'est pas Harry Potter, l'interrompit brutalement Haru.

Un murmure se répandit et Haru étouffa un ricanement face à au visage choqué du vieil homme.

« Potter ? Oui. Harry ? Non, expliqua-t-il, d'un ton presque moqueur. Sans mon nom complet, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être lié à votre Coupe alors, certes, vous êtes parvenu à me localiser, mais je n'ai aucune obligation de participer.

Les gobelins s'étaient fait un devoir de lui expliquer cela lorsqu'ils lui avaient montré le contrat de mariage que Albus Dumbledore et une certaine Molly Weasley avaient signé en son nom.

Haru apprécia d'autant plus le visage de plus en plus pâle du directeur de Poudlard.

_ Peut-être pourriez-vous abaissez vos armes ? Ce n'est pas très pratique pour avoir une plaisante conversation.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne baissa ses armes.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour avoir une plaisante conversation. Nous sommes juste restés pour avoir nos réponses, maintenant que nous les avons...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais sa réponse était claire: maintenant qu'ils les avaient, ils pouvaient partir.

« Mais ! Intervinrent Bagman et Crouch. Vous avez été choisi par la Coupe. Vous devez concourir ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête vers son ami.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'autre vieux ? _»

Haru lui traduisit le reste.

Minerva McGonagall se redressa et dégaina lentement sa baguette avant de prendre la parole, prudente afin de ne pas recevoir d'arme volante à la figure, comme son supérieur un peu plus tôt :

« Peut-être Mr... Uzumaki-Namikaze accepterait un charme de traduction ? »

Haru observa la vieille femme pendant de longues secondes avant de répéter à Naruto la suggestion du professeur. Après tout, même si Haru avait appris un peu d'anglais à Naruto, le blond avait toujours un peu de mal à suivre les conversations. Alors seulement, il hocha la tête en direction du professeur de métamorphose.

_ Ce serait acceptable.

Minerva agita sa baguette et Naruto sentit comme une douce brise s'enrouler autour de lui avant de disparaître. Il cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Il verrait bien si ça fonctionnait ou pas.

Haru quant à lui, pivota vers les deux hommes qui avaient pris la parole une minute plus tôt.

_ Je n'ai rien à y gagner, à participer, pas vrai ?

_ Rien à y gagner ?! S'indigna l'un des deux... Crouch. Vous aurez une gloire éternelle !

_ Huh, fit Haru. Nous venons d'un lieu très loin d'ici et je doute que personne ne se souvienne des précédents champions, n'est-ce pas ?

Au vu du silence, il avait vu juste.

_ Le gagnant recevra 1,000 Gallions, intervint prudemment Ludo Bagman.

Haru sembla considérer la question.

_ 1,000 Gallions, fit Naruto, l'air perplexe, ça fait combien en ryo ?

Personne ne savait ce qu'était des 'ryo', ils imaginaient que c'était une monnaie mais... de quel pays ?

Haru prit un air pensif et on l'entendit réfléchir à voix haute :

« Hum... doit faire à peu près... 7,000 £... je dirais... un peu plus d'un million de ryo. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment son partenaire pouvait calculer aussi vite de tête. Ni comment il était capable de convertir aussi rapidement. C'était tout simplement insensé. Puis il cligna à nouveau des yeux.

_ C'est à peine l'équivalent d'une mission de rang S.

Les sorciers haussèrent un sourcil, curieux d'en savoir plus mais aucun ne jugea utile de poursuivre cette conversation.

Haru hocha la tête.

_ Je sais, ça vaut pas vraiment le coup.

Puis il tourna la tête vers les enseignants et officiels :

« Si jamais nous décidions de rester, ce serait un séjour de combien de temps ?

_ Huit mois.

_ H – Huit mois ?! s'étranglèrent les deux garçons.

_ Il y a un problème ? » Fit Albus.

Les deux étrangers lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

_ On ne peut pas simplement disparaître huit mois sans avertir notre Hokage. On serait fiché comme _déserteurs _!

Karkaroff tiqua quand il entendit ce terme. Ça n'était... ça n'était tout de même pas... il regarda leur uniforme d'un peu plus près et avisa leurs tatouages. Oh, si. _Seigneur_. Les Nations Élémentaires était une... err... société toute aussi secrète que le Monde Magique mais il arrivait que ces deux sociétés se croisent, que ce soit parce qu'un shinobi avait des pouvoirs magiques au lieu de développer son chakra ou parce qu'un sorciers engageait des shinobi. Il doutait que les anglais se souviennent encore des archives les concernant. Igor savait que la Grande-Bretagne Magique ( magique, pas moldue, même si n'aimait pas les moldus, il savait que la Grande-Bretagne moldue était très avancée par rapport à certains pays ) était remplie d'arriérés. Il doutait que ceux-ci aient entendu parlé des Nations Élémentaires. Lui, en revanche... Disons juste qu'il arrivait que le gouvernement bulgare paie des Shinobi pour des affaires d'assassinat ou d'escorte, lors de voyages diplomatiques.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous leur envoyer un message ? » suggéra l'un des enseignants.

Haru inclina la tête sur le côté avant d'échanger un regard significatif avec Naruto, lequel hocha la tête.

_ On peut toujours essayer, dit le blond alors qu'il portait son pouce à ses lèvres pour le mordre et faire couler un peu de sang.

Certains sorciers pro-Light froncèrent les sourcils, pensant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à utiliser la magie du sang, mais ce qui suivit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avant dans cette branche de la magie.

Son action fut miroitée par Haru et ils firent rapidement les signes du sanglier, chien, coq, singe et chèvre avant de dire :

« _**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_. »

Deux 'Pouf' retentirent et un léger écran de fumée envahit l'espace autour des deux étrangers. Quand la fumée eut disparue, des corbeaux se tenaient devant Harry Potter et un crapaud de la taille humaine devant la blond.

« _Corvus, _fit Haru. _Peux-tu trasnmettre un message de notre part, à Tenzo(Yamato)-san ?_ » s'enquit-il tandis que Naruto en faisait de même avec Gamakichi.

Les sorciers furent d'autant plus choqués lorsque les animaux répondirent, bien qu'ils ne comprirent strictement rien.

Haru avait dégoté le contrat d'invocation de corbeaux via un ANBU inconnu. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que le dernier propriétaire du contrat des corbeaux avait été Itachi Uchiha. Haru avait été un peu perturbé; l'aîné des Uchiha était déjà recherché depuis bien des années lorsque Haru était entré dans les forces ANBU. Est-ce que le Shinobi inconnu avait-il réellement été l'Uchiha ou juste un messager quelconque ?

Haru et Naruto expliquèrent la situation à leurs invocations puis les deux animaux disparurent dans un écran de fumée. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieil homme.

« Nous ne pouvons donner de réponse sans l'accord de notre supérieur. »

Miraculeusement – pour les sorciers en tout cas-, la réponse fut étonnamment rapide. Gamakichi réapparut subitement avec un rouleau de parchemin provenant de Tsunade-sama tandis que Corvus apparaissait pour confirmer la réception du message. Naruto se chargea de desceller le message et une goutte de sueur roula le long de leur tempe lorsqu'ils lurent la réponse de leur supérieure.

« Y a que la vieille pour penser que participer à un tournois mortel soit l'équivalent de vacances. » fit Naruto.

Un raclement de gorge les fit redescendre sur terre et Albus Dumbledore prit la parole :

« J'imagine que tout est réglé, hum ?

_ … En quelques sortes.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, je propose que vous soyez réparti avant que -

_ Une minute. » l'interrompit à nouveau Haru.

Il jeta un regard incrédule au vieil homme avant de reprendre plus lentement, de sorte que le vieillard soit sûr de comprendre ce qu'il disait :

« Il est hors de question que nous soyons répartis où que ce soit. Notre Hokage nous a suggéré d'accepter votre demande mais nous n'allons pas représenter votre école. Nous avons gradué depuis des années et si nous devions représenter quelque chose, ce serait notre village. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'ai jamais été dans votre école et ce n'est pas ici que j'ai appris quoi que ce soit mais dans mon village. »

Sa réponse apporta des hochements de tête approbateurs de Karkaroff et Maxime, mais l'on vit bien que Dumbledore n'était pas enchanté par cette idée.

Cela se voyait aussi qu'il voulait poser davantage de questions mais comme les autres sorciers s'impatientaient, il n'eut pas la possibilité d'exiger davantage de réponses. Pas qu'il les aurait reçu cela dit.

« Bien, bien, maintenant que les problèmes administratifs sont réglés ( Haru haussa un sourcil sceptique tandis que Naruto étouffait un ricanement ), pourquoi ne vous installez-vous pas à l'une des tables pour dîner ? »

Naruto hocha la tête: il n'avait, après tout, mangé que six bols de ramen. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour lui.

Haru décida de montrer qu'ils étaient polis malgré tout et s'inclina légèrement.

« Merci. »

Naruto suivit le mouvement sans se poser de questions. Ils avaient beau détester le vieil homme avec passion, ils étaient des personnes généralement aimables (Haru plus que lui cependant). Haru avait vu le regard insistant que le vieillard posait sur l'une des tables, celle où l'emblème d'un griffon flottait au-dessus, mais ni lui, ni Naruto n'avait l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour plaire au directeur de Poudlard, aussi pivotèrent-ils comme un seul homme, vers la table la plus proche, à leur gauche. Une... euh.. était-ce un blaireau ?-, un blaireau sur fond jaune flottait quelques mètres au-dessus de ladite table.

« Bonsoir, pourrions-nous nous asseoir ici ? » demanda poliment Haru.

Les jeunes sorciers assis à cette table clignèrent des yeux et mirent plusieurs secondes avant de finalement regagner le contrôle de leurs capacités motrices et de hocher la tête avec ferveur.

_ Bien sûr, installez-vous.

_ Merci, répondirent les deux shinobi en s'inclinant légèrement.

Après quelques secondes de silence maladroit, un jeune homme se présenta comme Cedric Diggory et, d'un seul coup, le malaise avait disparu et tous parlèrent tranquillement comme de vieux amis, même les deux nouveaux venus. Dans l'ensemble, c'était très convivial.

Ils s'apprêtaient à commencer le dessert lorsque l'un des étudiants de Poufsouffles ( les élèves de Poudlard leur avait vaguement expliqué que le corps étudiant de Poudlard se divisait en quatre factions appelées ''maisons'' ), l'un des jaune et noir, nommé Justin Finch-Fletchley reprit la parole :

« Plus tôt, quand vous parliez au directeur, vous avez dit que vous aviez déjà gradué, comment est-ce possible ? »

Cela attira inévitablement l'attention du reste des Poufsouffles à portée d'audition.

Haru échangea un regard avec Naruto mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules: ça n'était pas comme si ce genre d'informations était confidentiel.

« De là d'où nous venons, la plupart des académies accueillent des enfants à partir de six ans et, en général, on reçoit notre diplôme à la fin de notre formation, vers 12 ans. Certains prodiges ont gradué plus tôt, mais ils sont rares. Une fois qu'on gradue de l'académie et qu'on est affilié à une équipe, nous sommes considérés comme adultes. »

Cela apporta davantage de questions et il fallut leur expliquer que leur académie n'était pas une école de magie mais plutôt une école de formation dans les arts shinobi. Bien sûr, comme ils n'avaient aucune idée du terme anglais pour cela, ils ne purent réellement leur dire ce qu'ils étaient. Seuls quelques sorciers ayant fait un lien entre leurs explications et ce qu'ils savaient des légendaires ninja, comprirent ce qu'ils étaient.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes hommes s'excusèrent poliment auprès de leurs... err... nouvelles connaissances ?-, et furent rejoint par Minerva McGonagall, laquelle les guida dans le labyrinthe qu'était le château avant de leur montrer ce qui serait leur chambre pour la durée de leur séjour ici.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Haru ajouta son propre verrouillage puis pivota vers son partenaire alors que sa main atteignait son masque d'ANBU, accroché à l'arrière de son crâne, afin de le retirer et de le poser sur sa table. Naruto miroita ses mouvements avant de rejoindre le petit brun. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Haru et il le ramena contre lui pour lui voler un baiser. Le brunet fondit dans l'étreinte et répondit positivement au baiser, poussant doucement Naruto en arrière alors qu'ils tâtonnaient à l'aveuglette jusqu'au lit. Le plus âgé se laissa tomber sur le dos tandis que Haru le rejoignait, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le haut d'uniforme de Naruto, ainsi que ses armes avaient déjà désertées sa personne lorsque Haru parvint à retirer sa propre armure pour venir se blottir contre son partenaire.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, confia Naruto alors qu'il enlaçait Haru lequel, allongé à ses côtés, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

_ Hmm... je suis désolé. On avait prévu une soirée tranquille.

_ Hey, t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Je pense pas que quiconque aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil. »

Haru gloussa et se tourna pour faire face à son compagnon.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là, _Naru-chan_. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été seul.

Le blondinet rougit en entendant son surnom. Haru était le seul à l'appeler ainsi, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ça n'était pas embarrassant, non, mais quand Haru l'appelait ainsi... Naruto se sentait... comme enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur. C'était agréable. C'était très agréable.

Il ne répondit pas directement. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa délicatement son partenaire et l'allongea au-dessus de lui. Haru aimait être allongé sur lui. Il n'aimait pas dominer (pas qu'ils aient actuellement eu de vrais rapports sexuels), mais il aimait être au-dessus de lui lorsqu'ils dormaient ou qu'ils se câlinaient. Le blondinet respira doucement contre la nuque du plus jeune et déposa une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Haru et Naruto entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était peu occupée. La majorité des étudiants étaient encore au lit et le seul enseignant présent était un tout petit homme assis un peu vers la gauche de la table.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la table la plus vide, tout à fait à la gauche de la salle. Ils avaient remarqué la veille, que les élèves assis à cette table semblaient particulièrement déprécier le directeur de Poudlard alors, bien sûr, les deux shinobi décidèrent de s'installer là-bas. Ils venaient tout juste de se servir un verre de jus d'orange lorsque tout un contingent d'élève portant des cravates vertes et argentées entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur table. Beaucoup haussèrent un sourcil surpris lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les deux arrivants de la vielle - le Survivant Mystérieusement Disparu et son compagnon blond, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant : ils doutaient d'avoir des réponses quand ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore avait échoué à les faire parler. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer. Juste, pas avant d'avoir le ventre au moins un peu plus plein.

Ils s'assirent selon les tranches d'âge. Les plus jeunes furent installés vers l'entrée tandis que les sixième et septième années étaient les plus proches de la table des enseignants, certains s'asseyant juste à côtés des deux étrangers.

« 'Jour. » fit l'un des septième année en question, encore à moitié endormi, alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Naruto.

Les deux garçons lui rendirent la politesse et Haru s'éclaircit la gorge, de légères rougeurs ornant ses joues.

_ J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si nous restons ici pour les repas.

Huh. Miles Bletchley cligna des yeux et les frotta. Était-ce un ange ? Il dévisagea le petit brun une fois de plus. C'était un ange... Puis il avisa le sourire amusé du blondinet et sut tout de suite que l'autre savait à quoi il pensait.

_ Ouais, fit celui-ci. Haru-_chan_ a cet effet-là sur les gens.

Le susnommé rosit un peu et reporta son attention sur son bol de lait.

Miles secoua la tête pour se sortir de son état de transe.

_ Euh, non, pas du tout... Allez-y.

_ Merci.

Pendant quelques petites minutes, il n'y eut que le silence, le temps que les Serpentards commencent à se réveiller, puis le blond reprit la parole, s'adressant à Haru :

« Konohamaru va être vert de jalousie quand il saura qu'on est à l'extérieur de la Barrière. »

La 'Barrière' c'était le nom donné au mur 'magique' qui séparait les Nations Élémentaires du reste du monde. Rares étaient les Shinobi autorisés à partir en mission à l'Extérieur et cette autorisation n'était généralement donnée qu'aux ANBU ou aux meilleurs Jōnin du village ( que ce soit de n'importe quel village ). Haru, qui faisait parti des forces ANBU depuis près de trois ans et il n'avait jamais été à l'Extérieur. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin non plus. Griphook et Ragnok lui avaient expliqué qu'il possédait deux Essences en lui : sa magie et son chakra. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était pour le moins inhabituel; cela faisait bien de nombreuses années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à une personne possédant deux essences de ce genre. Cela avait au moins un avantage: il n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Il était habitué à malaxer son chakra et le contrôler, il s'agissait donc de faire la même chose avec sa magie.

_ La Barrière ? S'enquit le garçon qui les avait salué. Oh, euh, je suis Miles. Miles Bletchley, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Les deux Shinobi hochèrent la tête.

« Haru Midori et voici Uzu – err... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_ Midori ? Demanda Miles.

_ Oh, quand je suis arrivé à Konoha – notre village-, je ne connaissais pas mon nom de famille, donc on m'a appelé Midori, qui veut dire 'vert' en japonais, expliqua nerveusement Haru.

_ À cause de la couleur de ses yeux. » renchérit le blondinet, Naruto.

Miles hocha la tête, il devait avouer que les yeux de Po – Haru, étaient dignes des plus belles émeraudes qu'il ait jamais vu. Miles regarda autour de lui et remarqua que ses camarades attendaient visiblement qu'il poursuive les présentations. Oh, autant pour lui.

« Oh, err, voici Marcus Flint, le capitaine de notre équipe. Adrian Pucey et Graham Montague, également poursuiveur et Terence Higgs, notre attrapeur. Enfin, voici Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick, nos batteurs.

_ Enchanté, firent les deux shinobi. »

La salutation fut renvoyée mais avant que Haru ne réponde à la question de Terence, il fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif et perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que le 'Quidditch' ?

Sa question provoqua un grand silence et tous les jeunes hommes qui leur avaient été présentés plus tôt les regardaient à présent comme s'ils venaient de Mars.

Haru cligna des yeux. Perplexe, Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Vous – Vous... vous – commença Miles.

_ Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de Quidditch ?! » termina Terence Higgs.

Haru cligna à nouveau des yeux.

_ Err... je crois avoir vu ce terme sur un des documents que les gobelins m'ont remis il y a quelques années mais je n'avais pas pensé important de poser la question à l'époque.

_ Pas important... répéta doucement Lucian Bole, les yeux écarquillés, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer que Zeus avait décidé de détruire la grande Muraille de Chine sur un coup de colère.

_ C'est le sport le plus célèbre du monde magique ! S'écria Adrian Pucey, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

Puis il sortit de sa transe, avisa les rictus amusés de ses camarades et toussa pour couvrir son embarras.

Naruto hocha la tête même s'il était encore un peu perdu et ignorait toujours en quoi consistait ce sport.

« Oh... je vois, fit doucement Haru. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous venons de loin. Généralement, quand nous ne sommes pas en mission ou avec nos amis, nous nous entraînons. » dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de prendre un toast pour le tartiner avec de la confiture de fraise.

Il déplorait toujours l'absence de confiture de mûres.

Se souvenant brusquement de la première question de Terence, Haru s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Pour répondre à ta question... tout comme votre Communauté Magique, les Nations Élémentaires sont considérées comme une... société plus ou moins secrète. Aujourd'hui, seuls ceux qui ont besoin de nous contacter savent comment nous trouver. Je doute que la Grande-Bretagne Magique se souvienne même de notre existence mais à en juger par le regard de ce type ( il pointa du menton, Karkaroff, lequel venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, guidant aisément ses étudiants ), lui sait ce que sont les Nations Élémentaires. La Barrière, c'est la seule protection qui nous sépare complètement du reste du monde, magique ou non. La seule raison qui justifie de passer la Barrière est une mission contractée par les gens de l'Extérieur. Seuls les membres d'élites des rangs Shinobi peuvent être choisis pour ce type de missions. »

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps qu'ils ingèrent ce pavé d'informations. Entre temps, les étudiants de Durmstrang s'étaient installés et eux aussi suivaient avec attention la conversation. Naturellement, eux étaient un peu plus informés: leur pays avait, après tout, contacté les Nations Élémentaires à de nombreuses reprises afin d'engager des shinobi lors de missions d'escortes et/ou d'assassinat. C'était même quelque chose d'assez communs lors de grands événements.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que vous... commença prudemment Graham Montague.. faîtes... err... êtes... ?

_ Nous sommes des Shinobi... Arh... je ne suis pas sûr de connaître le terme anglais.. Nous... nous combattons pour notre village et notre pays... on pourrait dire...

_ On pourrait dire qu'on est un peu les forces armées de notre Nation, coupa Naruto, qui sentait que Haru avait des difficultés à trouver les mots.

_ Le terme général est 'ninja', intervint un blond aux yeux gris, portant l'uniforme de Durmstrang.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Oui, eux aussi utilisaient ce terme mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était aussi le cas des gens de l'Extérieur.

_ Sven Aspelin, se présenta le jeune homme.

Les deux shinobi et les Serpentards se présentèrent à leur tour avant que les vert et argent ne digèrent l'information qui venait de leur être donnée. Attendez... ils avaient déjà entendu ce terme avant et... qu'est-ce qu'ils entendaient par 'armée' et 'combattants' ? Ils étaient plus jeunes qu'eux !

« Mais... vous avez quoi... quatorze et... seize ans ?

_ Dix-sept, le corrigea automatiquement Naruto ( en tout cas, lui en avait dix-sept ). Nous sommes entraînés très tôt. L'académie ouvre ses portes aux jeunes enfants, généralement vers l'âge de six ou sept ans et si tout se passe bien, ils sont diplômés vers douze ans. Ce n'est pas une école de magie, rajouta-t-il quand il vit l'un des Serpentard ouvrir la bouche. Hh... comment expliquer ça... Généralement, une personne err... normale, possède une essence particulière. Les sorciers possèdent une essence magique, mais les non-maj possèdent une essence particulière qui, si modelée et maîtrisée, peut produire de puissantes choses. On l'appelle chakra, tenta d'expliquer Haru.

_ Dans notre société, il est presque impossible d'être shinobi sans savoir modeler son chakra. Il y a des exceptions. Nous avons deux excellents shinobi qui ne se servent que rarement de chakra et se relayent presque uniquement sur le taijutsu

_ Taiju – quoi ? Demanda Terence.

_ Taijutsu. Combat à mains nues et maniement des armes. » expliqua brièvement Haru, recevant des hochements de têtes de leurs auditeurs.

C'était en fait très intéressant, songea Terence. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de tout ça même s'il se souvenait, étant enfant, avoir entendu parlé des Ninja et de leur aide durant la guerre de 1802 – 1815, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres Nox. Apparemment, le dirigeant anglais de l'époque avait engagé des Ninja en 1814, pour les aider dans la guerre et c'était notamment grâce à eux que Nox avait été vaincu avant d'avoir pu faire davantage de victimes.

_ À l'Académie, on reçoit les cours normaux, qu'on a dans toutes écoles non-maj ( les puristes plissèrent le nez mais ne dirent rien ) mais si l'on veut devenir Shinobi, on doit suivre davantage de classes. Les enseignants nous parlent de l'utilisation du chakra, nous montrent les signes de mains et les niveaux de bases dans trois branches : le taïjutsu – combat à mains nues et maniement des armes, le Genjutsu, ce sont des techniques d'illusions, poursuivit Naruto, quand il vit Terence ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser cette même question. Et enfin le Ninjutsu, qui est -

_ En gros tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans la catégorie Genjutsu ou Taïjutsu, dit Haru. C'est... je ne dirais pas que c'est notre magie, parce que j'ai un noyau magique mais je ne m'en sers pas pour mes techniques de Ninjutsu, expliqua-t-il pensivement. Bah, vous verrez plus tard, reprit-il d'un ton résolu.

_ Plus tard ?

_ Humhum, approuva Haru. Tsunade-same – l'ancien leader de notre village-, veut absolument que je participe au tournois.

_ Elle a sans doute entendu parlé de la récompense, fit Naruto. Elle a toujours aimé l'argent.

_ Et ça rapportera sans doute beaucoup aux Nations Élémentaires et à Konoha si je réussis bien, rajouta distraitement Haru, l'air pensif.

Au regard interrogateur de Terence, Haru expliqua :

« Nous sortons tout juste d'une grande guerre et les Nations ont beaucoup à rebâtir et reconstruire, sans parler des pertes humaines. L'économie n'est donc pas très bonne en ce moment. Si des personnes de l'extérieur engagent davantage de shinobi, cela va rapporter davantage d'argent et ça nous permettra de réparer les dommages causées lors les combats. »

Terence hocha la tête mais ce fut Viktor Krum qui reprit le fil de la conversation après s'être lui-même introduit et avoir présenté quelques uns de ses camarades.

_ Vous vous avez parrrticipé aux combats ?

Naruto approuva d'un air sombre.

« Dans les premières lignes. » dit-il d'un air sinistre.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes alors que les sorciers absorbaient ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le regard triste et sombre qu'échangèrent les deux shinobi ne laissait aucun doute: il était clair qu'ils avaient combattu lors de cette guerre.

_ Y a-t-il une... une hiérarchie parmi les combattants ? Demanda Lucian Bole, curieux.

Les regards sombres disparurent aussitôt et un sourire brillant étira les lèvres des deux ninja alors qu'ils hochaient la tête avec enthousiasme.

_ Humhum ! Un aspirant shinobi est un étudiant de l'académie. Lorsqu'il est diplômé, il gagne le statut d'adulte.

_ Attends... vous avez été diplômés à quel âge ?

_ Douze ans, répondit Naruto, tandis que Haru lâchait un ''onze'' à peine audible.

_ Et... vous êtes adultes à douze ans ?

_ Oui !

Théodore Nott ( oui, il s'était faufilé à une place avec les sixième et septième années et alors ? ) cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

_ Une fois diplômé, l'apprenti shinobi gagne le titre de _genin_. C'est... le rang le plus bas de la hiérarchie, expliqua paresseusement Naruto tandis qu'il tartinait un morceau de brioche. Quand un shinobi est promu 'genin', il est affilié à une équipe de quatre; généralement composé de deux autres genin et d'un sens – err... professeur qui est aussi un _Jōnin_ – l'un des plus hauts rangs shinobi.

_ Il y a un examen pour passer au grade suivant – bien qu'on puisse parfois être nommé __Chūnin__ suite à des situations exceptionnelles ou si le chef du village et le conseil s'accordent ensemble, poursuivit Haru. L'examen chunin est..

_ Mortel, intervint Naruto. Quand j'y ai participé, la première épreuve était un test écrit. La seconde était un test de survie dans la Forêt de la Mort ( les sorciers déglutirent en entendant cela. Cette forêt semblait encore plus dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite ). Et enfin des combats contre les autres genin, face à des gens venus de n'importe quel coin des Nations.

_ Tu as été promu ? Demanda Adrian.

Naruto grimaça.

_ Non, il y a …. eu une invasion durant les finales.

Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et personne ne posa de questions quand ils virent le regard sombre du blondinet.

_ Et j'étais un peu trop immature à l'époque

_ Au moins tu le reconnais, pouffa Haru.

Naruto lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, causant un ''Eeep !'' chez le plus jeune.

Terence prit cela comme un bon signe. Au moins il restait encore un peu d'innocence en eux malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû voir.

_ Parmi les huit finalistes, seul un de nos camarades été promu.

_ Le plus feignant des huit en plus de ça, s'esclaffa Haru.

_ Oui, mais le plus intelligent et doué en stratégies, remarqua Naruto, avec une légère grimace. Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré rester observer les nuages plutôt que de faire face à ses nouvelles responsabilités.

C'était intéressant de les voir interagir. Ils semblaient toujours capables de compléter les phrases de l'un et de l'autre. C'était tout à fait fascinant.

_ Et combien y avait-il de... genin au début de l'examen ?

_ Humm, laissez-moi réfléchir... fit Naruto. Je crois qu'on devait être... un peu plus de cent-cinquante.

Adrian écarquilla les yeux. Woaah, ce devait être un événement très important. Haru, qui n'avait pas loupé son regard, s'empressa d'expliquer :

« L'examen Chuunin a lieu tous les six mois, toujours dans un village différent. Cette fois-ci, c'était dans notre village, à Konoha.

_ Et tu as participé ? » Demanda Marcus Flint, en regardant Haru

Haru secoua la tête.

_ Non, j'avais neuf ans, c'était ma deuxième année à l'académie.

_ Je croyais que les élèves rentraient à 6 ans ?

Haru baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix douce :

« J'étais en rééducation avant. »

Oh. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils savaient tous à quoi cela se référait.

_ Bref, il y a toujours pas mal de morts lors des examens. Beaucoup ont abandonné bien sûr et certains ont été disqualifiés lors du test écrit lorsqu'ils ont été surpris à tricher.

_ La triche était attendue, remarqua Naruto. Mais ils devaient faire en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre. C'est comme ça que les examinateurs voient si on a ce qu'il faut pour devenir Shinobi.

_ Oui, mais n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt.

_ Que s'est-il passé dans la Forêt ? S'enquit Théodore. Theodore Nott, rajouta-t-il, ses joues chauffant désagréablement lorsqu'il vit tous les regards converger vers sa personne.

Po – non, Haru, lui sourit chaleureusement avant de répondre à sa question :

_ Et bien, premièrement, la Forêt porte bien son nom. Certains des genin ont été victime du terrain ou des bêtes vivant dans la forêt. D'autres ont été tués par d'autres équipes de genins.

Étrangement, les regards horrifiés n'étaient pas présents à cause des meurtres mais juste à cause de l'âge de la plupart des assassins.

_ Oh tous les genins n'ont pas forcément douze ans. Certains sont encore genins, passé la vingtaine, poursuivit Haru. Bien que ce sont généralement des adolescents.

_ Bref, toujours est-il qu'à la fin de l'épreuve de survie, nous n'étions plus que vingt-et-un, fit Naruto avant de rajouter face au visage horrifié de Higgs. Wo-woh ! La plupart avaient juste échoué ! Tout le monde n'était pas mort, hein. Mais des genins peuvent mourir durant l'examen.

_ Ouais, approuva Haru Anko – c'était l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve-, fait spécifiquement signer une décharge aux participants afin de ne pas être tenue pour responsable en cas de morts.

_ Oh, Anko était aussi _proctor_ quand tu as passé les examens ? S'enquit le blondinet.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle a fait une entrée remarquée à la fin du test ?

_ Oui. » répondit Haru, les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire à peine contenu. Ibiki était exaspéré.

Puis il remarqua les regards perplexes des autres étudiants et balaya leurs questions d'un geste paresseux.

« Après le rang Chuunin, il y a le rang _Jōnin_. Un shinobi obtient ce rang quand il a beaucoup d'expérience et est jugé capable de commander. Ils font partis des élites shinobi.

_ Et vous, quel votre rang ? » Les interrogea Marcus Flint.

Les deux garçons désignèrent les tatouages qui trônaient fièrement sur leurs biceps.

_ Nous faisons partis des forces ANBU. Tous les ANBU ont ce tatouage, ainsi que cet uniforme et un masque pour couvrir leur identité, dit Haru.

Les élèves contemplèrent ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un ANBU, mais Miles Bletchley et Adrian Pucey avaient déjà formé des hypothèses. Vu qu'ils devaient cacher leurs identités, ils faisaient probablement partis des missions dangereuses.

_ Qu'est-ce que l'ANBU ? Demanda finalement Lucian Bole.

Là, Haru et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Ils pouvaient donner des infos générales mais ne devaient pas entrer dans les détails et ne devaient pas non plus parler de missions classées confidentielles.

Haru poussa un soupir, se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure puis sembla peser ses mots :

« C'est... une unité spéciale créer pour servir de garde personnelle à l'Hokage, le Leader de notre village. 'Anbu' passe pour **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**.

_ Ansa – quoi ?

_ Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, répéta calmement Haru. En gros, ça veut littéralement dire ''Escouade Spéciale de Tactique et d'Assassinat''. Nous sommes envoyés dans des missions d'escortes, d'assassinat voire d'espionnage. »

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut absolument pas un bruit dans leur périmètre, tous étant trop occupés à enregistrer ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis, Peregrine Derrick écarquilla les yeux, Adrian s'étouffa avec son toast et Terence Higgs recracha sa gorgée de thé sur Miles Bletchley ( Naruto transforma son début de fou rire en quinte de toux ).

C'était vraiment comique à voir. Depuis le début de la conversation, les adolescents éparpillés autour d'eux semblaient faire leur possible pour maintenir une certaine composition ( s'ils n'avaient pas été entraînés, ils n'auraient probablement rien relevé ) et, d'un seul, coup, les voilà complètement nus, sans masque ni rien.

Miles grimaça quand Terence lui cracha sa boisson à la figure. Erk, dégoûtant. Le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard envoya un regard noir à leur ancien attrapeur pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait été dégoûté lorsque Malfoy était entré dans l'équipe. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas piqué une crise était que Terence ne pouvait de toute façon plus jouer – s'étant brisé la cheville plus tôt au cours de l'été, cela aurait été dangereux pour sa guérison s'il continuait à jouer. Néanmoins, Miles avait été déçu. Cela signifiait plus aucun entraînement avec Terence, plus de douches dans les vestiaires avec Terence, plus de – Holà il ne venait juste pas de penser cela ! Enfin, bien sûr qu'il le pensait et ça allait s'il le pensait, il ne fallait juste pas qu'il le dise à voix haute.

Terence pouffa de rire quand il avisa la moue de son meilleur-ami slash crush et il attrapa sa serviette pour tamponner le visage de celui-ci.

« Ne boudes pas Miles, tu es magnifique quand tu souris. » chuchota-t-il.

Miles rougit violemment. Venait-il – est-ce que Terence venait-il vraiment de – Était-il réellement tombé dans une nouvelle dimension ?

Haru, qui était assis à côté d'eux, couvrit un rire derrière sa main et leur adressa un sourire lumineux.

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en couple ? »

Les deux concernés virèrent écrevisse alors que leurs amis s'esclaffaient face à leur malaise. Depuis le temps qu'ils prenaient les paris et attendaient que l'un d'eux fasse enfin le premier pas !

« Err -

_ Haru, je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient déjà à ce stade-là, intervint Naruto, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Are ? Mais... pourquoi attendre ? Je veux dire - »

Haru s'interrompit, il était visiblement en train de chercher ses mots et ne savait pas comment exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Naruto, lui, haussa les épaules.

_ C'est pas la même culture. Qui sait ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**[ **Eux n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, avec leur vie de ninja. S'ils appréciaient quelqu'un, autant se jeter à l'eau et en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient. La vie était courte, après tout. **] **

Miles, cependant, savait lire entre les lignes et, bien qu'ils soient discrets, leurs gestes ne trompaient pas si on savait comment les interpréter.

« Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

_ Miles, ne les taquines pas – commença sévèrement Adrian, seulement pour cligner des yeux quand Naruto ne nia pas les faits et que Potter – non, Harry, répondit d'un ton simple.

_ Officiellement ? Ça fait cinq mois.

_ … Et officieusement ? » S'enquit Terence, curieux.

Naruto haussa les épaules, de très légères rougeurs sur les joues.

_ Nos sensei et coéquipiers nous taquinent là-dessus depuis presque deux ans.

Harry rosit un peu. Ils avaient toujours été pris pour cible par leur professeurs et amis car ceux-ci pensaient qu'ils étaient trop naïfs pour leur propre bien et ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient basiquement en train de sortir ensemble, avant même qu'ils ne le sachent ( avant que Naruto ne bafouille une invitation [romantique] pour un dîner en tête à tête ).

Terence laissa échapper un gloussement avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres, mortifié. Nope, il ne venait pas juste de glousser comme une adolescente pré-pubère face à son crush. Non. Juste... non.

« Donc, vous allez rester pour la durée du Tournois ? C'est sûr ? S'enquit Jason Urquhart, alors qu'il mâchonnait son toast à la confiture de fraise.

_ Oui, répondit Haru, alors que Naruto hochait la tête sans cesser d'avaler bol de ramen par bol de ramen. Enfin, il est possible qu'on s'absente pour participer à quelques missions entre temps mais, on sera là pour le restant de l'année. On doit justement s'entretenir avec la... arr... la directrice adjointe pour savoir où nous dormirons. Runes Master Vector nous a proposé de nous installer à proximité de ses appartements.

_ Vector ? Thomas Vector ? Notre professeur de Runes ?

_ Oui. Il était très gentil ce matin et il parle un peu japonais. C'était très rafraîchissant de voir un _gaijin_... eum... un étranger parler notre langue. »

Quoi que... en fait, c'était eux – Haru et Naruto-, les étrangers, dans la situation présente. Oh, et bien...

Haru balaya la salle d'un regard neutre qui s'adoucit légèrement quand il dériva sur les vert et argent installés autour d'eux. Haru s'était toujours intégré aisément dans les groupes mais il avait aussi toujours eu du mal à baisser les murs qui protégeaient son cœur. C'était une vieille blessure; la peur d'être blessé, d'être abandonné et rejeté. Tout remontait aux Dursley, bien entendu. Tout revenait toujours aux Dursley. Haru était cependant fier de dire qu'il avait fait des progrès, notamment grâce à Naruto. Naruto ne l'aurait jamais laissé dérivé seul. C'était lui qui l'avait intégré au reste de leur génération. Peu importe combien de fois Haru avait essayé de se retirer en silence pour ne pas gêner. Peu importe qu'il ait longtemps gardé le silence quand ils se retrouvaient tous pour parler ensemble, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. Haru avait appris à laisser les gens entrer dans son cœur. Il avait appris à faire confiance et que c'était okay, d'avoir des faiblesses, surtout quand on avait quelqu'un pour vous aider à remonter la pente.

Ses orbes vertes se posèrent sur les quelques élèves rassemblés autour d'eux et il esquissa un très léger sourire. Il pouvait voir de forts liens de camaraderies entre ces jeunes gens, semblables à ceux que Haru avait avec ses amis et coéquipiers.

« Haru ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Naruto. Lui et quelques autres l'observaient curieusement. Ah, apparemment, il avait un peu zoné. Il devait vraiment cesser de divaguer comme ça. Le petit brun adressa un sourire lumineux à son partenaire.

« Je suis sûr que nous allons très bien nous entendre. »

Miles cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Terence émettait un son perplexe. Eux aussi pensaient qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre, mais ils ne comprenaient pas d'où venait cette déclaration soudaine. Oh et bien...

Haru jeta un coup d'oeil à la table professorale puis glissa sa main dans celle de Naruto, sous la table. Bien que leur venue ici n'était pas pas prévue, Haru devait admettre qu'il appréciait certaines personnes. Aussi, il n'avait pas manqué les commentaires désobligeants de Dumbledore vis à vis de son éducation académique. Visiblement, le vieil homme pensait que puisque Harry Potter n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard, ça voulait dire qu'il avait raté sa vie ou quelque chose du genre. Haru n'aimait pas ça. Ces commentaires portaient indirectement atteinte au village caché de la Feuille. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas - outre le fait que des gens traitent Naruto de démon ( et ça n'était plus arrivé depuis au moins un an à présent ), c'était qu'on insulte Konoha.

Harry comptait bien remporter cette... compétition. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'examen Chunin, pas vrai ? Et ça n'était probablement pas plus dangereux que les diverses missions S sur lesquelles ils avaient d'ores et déjà été envoyés, ne ?

De plus, il aurait Naruto à ses côtés, pour le soutenir et l'encourager ( une véritable cheerleader ! ).

Après ça, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus jamais dire du mal de leur village. Il ferait même en sorte d'instiller une subtile crainte des Shinobi chez ce vieux bâtard sénile.

Foi de Potter !

.

.

.

**Mots : ~ 9,600 **

* * *

_**Hey, répondre aux reviews me manque même si je ne suis pas sûr que répondre en fin de chapitre soit autorisé. Bref, je voulais publier plus tôt mais j'avais la gastro donc fixer un écran c'était un big no-no. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé que j'avais suffisamment de temps pour répondre aux dernières reviews. Aussi, je crois avoir déjà répondu à certaines par MP. **_

_**.**_

_**PS : Pour celles qui en ont marre de slalomer entre les Watching et les Summons pour lire 'Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard', la fic est dispo sur ao3. **_

**RAR :**

**Astaroth671 : **_Aw ~ Dark!Adorable!Harry sont mes préférés. ~ _

**Hia Jay Park : **_Voici la suite ! _

**Am-Stram :**_ Ké ké ké je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire celui-ci_.

**Ch14 ~**_ lmao, à chaque fois que je relis le tome 2 je me demande ce qui lui était passé par la tête à Sal. En même temps, personne ( à part Harry ) ne penserait à chercher la Chambre dans des toilettes ) et qui sait, peut-être que ça n'était pas les toilettes des filles 1000 ans plus tôt, mais bon, l'ironie est là. _

_Je pensais éviter justement de faire par ordre chronologique je comptais les classer par genre ( watching, reading, summon ) mais je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Le court résumé d'une ou deux lignes est une très bonne idée, merci. _=D

**Isidris-Shiro : **_Hey ça va ? Merci, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours, même après tout ce temps. _=D

**StarkSnowRyen :** Mercii =)

**Lerugamine : **Thanks !

**lesaccrosdelamerceri**** :** _Aw merciii ~ Je compte la poursuivre mais le rythme va être... err... et bien disons que je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rythme. Je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance pour Hogwarts Reads H&W donc bon. Je fais ce que je peux. ^^_

**Eloralal : **_Ah ah merci, contente de savoir que ça plaît. _=D

**Thunder Death :** _Merci. C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de partager. _

**Angelyoru :**_**ch14 ~**__ Hey, c'est tout à fait ça. Harry est juste une... boule de... err je ne l'ai pas en français_ (_ a ball of fluffiness_ )._ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ces temps-ci. Harry veut juste se lover contre ceux qu'il apprécie. _

**Yuki-Jiji :** _Soo, j'ai déjà eu droit à l'explication de ce commentaire par MP mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'est ce god of destruction, je suis plutôt d'accord. Harry serait adorable ( et c'est perturbant ) avec une peluche de ce type_.

_**Ch12 ~ **_Ké ké ké je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour écrire les scènes de torture mais en tout cas, j'ai adoré faire ressortir le côté vindicatif et psycho de Harry.

**Maudinouchette :** Hi ~ Une suite est prévue ~

**Luna Park : **_Hey, merci, il va y avoir une suite mais les lemons seront couverts par des carrés blancs ( genre le canard enchaîné pendant la censure ) et seules les personnes concernées ou autorisées pourront voir les passages censurés. Ce qui veut dire que Harry va être très embarrassé et les Serpentards vont être particulièrement taquins_.

_Pour ce qui est du sommaire, je vais bien en faire un au dessus du chapitre un et il sera mis à jour à chaque fois qu'un nouveau sera mis en ligne._

_Par contre je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le faire. Je pensais les diviser en fonction de leur genre ( watching, summon, reading ) mais je sais pas encore_.

**ClawOfSnake :**_Merci à toi ! _

**Smilarah : **_Salut _~

_Ouais, c'est clair que Marcus va être hyper embarrassé à ce passage-là. _

_Par rapport aux manga, les animés que j'ai listé, ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas lu/vu donc je ne vais pas entrer trop profondément dans l'histoire du manga en question mais je mettrais tout de même une rapide explication de l'anime ou série en question_.

_Pour ce qui est de PJO, oui je parlais bien de __Percy Jackson__. Je sais que Jercy est un pairing populaire mais pour ma part je n'ai lu que __Lightening Thief__ et __Sea of Monsters__; même si je sais qui est Jason, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré dans les livres et je ne me suis pas encore décidée si je vais ou non lire la suite de la saga, même si je sais qu'elle est excellente_.

_En même temps, ne pas connaître l'univers ne m'a jamais empêché de lire des fanfictions ( on ne se demande plus comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans la section 'Final Fantasy' de ff. net )_.

**IrisTurner :** _Ah ah merci ~ Je ne sais pas encore trop quoi écrire, j'avais pensé un Son of Thanatos!Harry ou encore Son of Nemesis!Harry mais je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. J'attends la vague d'inspiration_.

**PetitLutin22 :** _Merci, c'est noté_.

* * *

**Publié le : 1er mars 2020 **


	16. Watching 06: La Fleur d'Orion I

**T4** – Former Slytherin!Harry

[Bashing + Naive!McGonagall]

**Relationship/Friendship :** Harry & Terence Higgs - Harry & Marcus Flint – Adrian Pucey & Harry – Cassius Warrington & Harry – Harry & Lucian Bole – Peregrine Derrick & Harry – Graham Montague & Harry - OFC & Harry - Future Slytherin Quidditch Team/Harry ( no Drarry )

• **Pre-slash **

• **Agent!Assassin!Harry – Agent!****Tracker****!OFC – Sick Harry – intelligence agency – Obscurial Harry - Slytherin!Harry**

• **Modern Tech **

**Mots : ~ 13,500**

* * *

_Watching 2 ~ La Fleur d'Orion _

_Part I : À nos actes manqués_

Les flammes de la Coupe s'agitèrent une fois de plus. Les élèves échangèrent des murmures nerveux, s'attendant une fois de plus à entendre un nom. Pas même cinq minutes plus tôt, le nom du Survivant était sorti de cette même coupe. On n'avait pas revu Potter depuis la fin de sa première année en 1992, car celui-ci n'était pas revenu pour sa seconde année. Potter avait été réparti à Serpentard à l'époque alors, forcément, la plupart des élèves s'étaient montrés plus ou moins durs avec lui, malgré son statut de Survivant.

Même à Serpentard, il avait été plus ou moins ostracisé tout au long de l'année. Seuls quelques élèves de troisième et quatrième année étaient devenus amis avec lui. Quand il n'était pas réapparu pour faire sa seconde année cependant, les gens avaient dû admettre que cela avait crée un certain vide au sain de Poudlard. Pas que Potter ait été un fauteur de trouble ou quoi – en fait si quelque chose il avait plutôt été timide et réservé-, mais son absence avait certainement été remarquée. Il y avait eu des tas de rumeurs à ce sujet, mais rien d'officiel. Les murmures à son sujet avaient finir par se tarir, mais ils n'avaient jamais complètement disparus. Les 'amis' du Survivant ( les quelques anciens troisième et quatrième année ) avaient refusé d'aborder le sujet et personne ne savaient ce qu'ils en pensaient ou même s'ils en savaient plus qu'eux sur la disparition de Potter.

Plusieurs petites boules de flammes s'échappèrent de la coupe et flottèrent à plusieurs mètres du sol, le tout sous les regards curieux et appréhensifs.

Les organisateurs en restèrent bouche bée quand la sphère forma un écran géant immatériel ( pas aussi gros que l'écran magique de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais d'une belle proportion malgré tout ) au dessus des tables. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que le garçon soit transporté et à ce qu'ils puissent poursuivre les choses. Si cet 'écran' apparaissait, cela voulait dire que soit le garçon était sous d'épaisses et puissantes barrières magiques – et donc inaccessible à la Coupe ( ce qui était inquiétant parce que la Coupe de Feu était un ancien artefact très puissante ) ou pire; il était mort.

La sphère magique s'illumina, sous les regards curieux et émerveillés des jeunes sorciers. Après tout, ça n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours.

* * *

_Une scène se forma. C'était une petite chambre sombre et d'aspect désuet. La fenêtre était barrée, comme dans une prison et une petite figure trônait sur une vieux matelas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, si ce n'est une chouette blanche aisément reconnaissable._

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Même si Potter avait seulement dû recevoir deux ou trois lettres au cours de l'année ( les Serpentards savaient qu'il s'agissait de lettres de Gringotts ), la chouette de Potter venait souvent se poser devant son maître à l'heure du déjeuner.

_L'angle changea et se porta sur celui qu'ils reconnurent comme un étant Potter. _

_**Potter lève la tête à cet instant et le champ de vision s'élargit à nouveau**_.

Terence s'étrangla de stupeur ( et peut-être aussi d'horreur ). Harry – Harry était recouvert de bleus. _Il avait des contusions sur le visage, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir ( oui, il connaissait cette expression ) et des bleus sur ses jambes nues. Il portait un t-shirt blanc trop grand, avec un short noir et des chaussettes blanches. Il avait aussi des bleus sur les bras et il y avait clairement une empreinte de main autour de son poignet. Il faisait peine à voir._

Terence déglutit lentement, alors qu'une horrifiante révélation éclairait son esprit :

Harry avait été abusé.

Harry. Avait. Été. Abusé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été aussi petit, aussi calme et réservé, aussi... timide. C'était pour ça qu'il ne portait que des vêtements de seconde-main trop grand. Malfoy s'était suffisamment moqué à ce sujet. Personne n'avait jamais tiré les bonnes conclusions. Après tout, tout le monde savait ( ou pensait savoir ) que le Survivant était aimé et chéri par sa famille moldue.

Terence résista à l'envie de se gifler. Oh, comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Marcus, Cassius et Adrian, seulement pour voir la même expression sinistre et horrifiée qu'il était certain d'arborer. Ils avaient été les seuls à parler à Harry sur une base régulière ( bien que Peregrine et Lucian soient aussi amicaux envers Harry ) et à le considérer comme un ami. Enfin... oui... comme un ami ( même si Marcus refusait de l'admettre ). Il n'avait pas su comment réagir quand Harry n'était pas réapparu à la rentrée septembre 92. Il n'avait même pas osé envoyer de lettres, persuadé que celui-ci avait ignoré ses missives. Il sentit le regret monter et se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Peut-être que Harry aurait fini par répondre.

Un bruit soudain le rappela à l'ordre et il leva les yeux vers la sphère pour voir ce que personne n'avait remarqué avant. À vrai dire, tout le monde était un peu choqué de voir l'état du Survivant.

« C'est quoi... ce bordel... » entendit-il Lucian Bole murmurer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il y avait une trappe. Une chatière. À la porte. Il y avait une chatière à la porte de la chambre de Harry. Ceux qui ignoraient ce qu'était une chatière, furent outragés d'en apprendre le sens et l'utilité, dans ce contexte-là.

_Un bras passa et déposa une assiette peu garnie. _

Les yeux de Terence s'étrécirent. _Il observa la façon dont Harry se déplaça prudemment vers la porte et ramassa le plateau qu'il ramena vers le lit – enfin, le lit, c'était généreux, plutôt le matelas. Hedwig fit cliquer son bec contre sa cage. Elle aussi semblait bien frêle._

**« C'est tout ce qu'on a Hedwig. Il va falloir faire avec. » **

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors qu'ils regardaient tous le garçon partager son maigre repas avec son familier. C'était une honte, un scandale ! Terence n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que c'était Fudge et Crouch qui s'indignaient à ce sujet.

_**Harry se redressa subitement et s'approcha de la porte. Il semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Il jeta un regard à sa chouette quand celle-ci piailla faiblement et lui demanda de se calmer.**_

**« Je dois voir. Ouvre-toi... s'il te plaît. »**_murmura-t-il en posant sa palme contre la porte. _

Il y eut un clique et la porte s'ouvrit. Terence savait qu'elle avait été auparavant verrouillée. C'était facile à deviner. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand des murmures choqués et admiratifs s'élevèrent.

_**Harry se faufila sans un bruit dans les escaliers et se glissa contre la porte entrouverte. **_

**À l'intérieur du salon-cuisine, deux adultes parlaient. **

**« Charlie est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Il trouve le morveux à son goût. Il est même prêt à payer pour qu'on lui laisse le garçon. »**

_L'angle changea et ils virent Harry se figer et virer au blanc en quelques secondes. _

Terence était... Terence était horrifié. Si le sujet n'était pas suffisamment horrible comme ça, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qui était le 'Garçon' en question.

**« Vernon, tu es sûr... ? **

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça dans la maison ! Quand il faisait ces choses bizarres, c'était déjà limite mais maintenant... maintenant il va dans une école pour apprendre la magie ?! Ce sont des sornettes et je refuse d'abriter une anormalité sous mon toit. Nous avons essayer de détruire cette chose mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Charlie veut le garçon. Il offre 10,000 £**. »

À sa gauche, il entendit vaguement Adrian jurer violemment sous sa barbe imaginaire. Il était lui-même à deux doigts d'en faire de même. Terence sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et prit une lente inspiration pour se calmer. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers les autres tables pour deviner les regards horrifiés de ses camarades et des enseignants/organisateurs/invités. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour jeter un regard assassin au directeur de Poudlard, quand il tomba sur le regard pâle et troublé de son chef de Maison. Terence savait pourquoi il était ainsi; le directeur de la Maison Serpentard avait été particulièrement dur avec l'ancien première année. Il savait – avait entendu ses deux papa en parler-, que leur professeur de Potions ne s'était jamais entendu avec les Maraudeurs ( dont le père de Harry ). Pire, ils s'étaient haïs. Chaque 'farce', chaque agression était rendue puissance deux à son assaillant, tant et si bien que les deux partis étaient autant fautif les uns que les autres. Snape semblait avoir reporté sa haine envers James Potter, sur Harry.

Alors, bien sûr, voir toutes ses (probables) idées préconçues être sauvagement détruites ainsi ne devait pas être facile pour le maître des Potions.

Terence renifla avec dédain. Il n'allait pas plaindre son chef de maison. Ce dernier s'était vraiment acharné sur Harry.

**_Sur ''l'écran'', on vit Harry prendre une lente inspiration tremblante puis déglutir en silence avant de faire demi-tour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du placard sous l'escalier et laissa planer sa main au-dessus de la poignée, sans la toucher pour autant. Lentement, ses doigts se crispèrent et il fit tourner un peu son poignet, comme s'il voulait ouvrir la porte. Et... Et la porte se déverrouilla. Sans que Harry n'ait touché la poignée_. **

Terence cligna des yeux sous le choc. Était-ce... était-ce vraiment de la magie accidentelle ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des invités et vit que Madame Bones avait haussé les sourcils de surprise. Terence savait déjà que Harry n'aurait pas de problèmes; ils étaient, après tout, en droit d'utiliser la magie lorsque leur vie était en danger. Et la vie de Harry avait définitivement été en danger chez ses gens-là. Et peut-être pas uniquement sa vie, à bien y réfléchir.

D'aileurs, il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, donc bon... techniquement, il n'était pas en infraction.

_**Harry pénétra sans un bruit dans le petit placard. Une personne un peu plus grande n'aurait jamais réussi à entrer. Là, enfermées dans le placard, se trouvaient toutes les affaires de Harry. **_

Un grondement remonta dans sa gorge et Terence sursauta presque quand il se rendit compte que ce bruit menaçant venait de lui. D'ailleurs, plusieurs de ses camarades lui adressèrent un regard nerveux. Son grondement devint davantage menaçant quand_ l'angle changea et qu'il vit une feuille de papier avec des mots, accroché au mur avec un morceau de scotch: __**Chambre de Harry. **_

C'était une écriture enfantine, tremblante un peu, comme quelqu'un qui apprenait à écrire.

Harry avait dormi là. Harry... avait dormi là. Il y avait même un petit matelas tout défoncé sous la grosse valise de Harry.

À ses côtés, Adrian murmura une série d'insultes à en faire rougir les sirènes. Terence n'était pas aveugle cependant; il n'avait aucun mal à voir la tension dans le corps de son ami, ses jointures blanches, à force de serrer les poings ou encore la contraction de sa mâchoire. Adrian était furieux.

Terence n'était pas aveugle. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Harry avait manqué.

Et si... et si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry ? ( C'était l'une de ses vieilles craintes. Que quelque chose soit arrivé au petit brun. ) Et si son oncle l'avait vraiment vendu et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais rien su ?! La peur s'insinua plus rapidement et ses entrailles se resserrèrent (si c'était même possible) alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les ongles sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ignora les murmures horrifiés qui suivirent la découverte du 'dessin' et se concentra sur Harry, lequel était à genoux devant ses valises.

_**Le petit brun posa ses mains sur les sacs de voyages et valise et ferma les yeux, l'air visiblement concentré.**_

Terence fut à peine surpris quand il les vit rétrécir suffisamment pour entrer sans mal dans les poches de pantalon du jeune sorcier.

_Quand il eut récupéré toutes ses affaires, Harry se redressa et sortit du placard, fermant la porte derrière lui sans un bruit puis remontant les escaliers à pas de loup, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur_. _Il rentra dans sa chambre et fila vers son lit. S'accroupissant, il souleva une planche de parquet et retira ce qui sembla être ses plus importantes possessions._

Adrian ignora les cris de surprise et les murmures envieux quand Harry sortit du plancher ce qui sembla être une _cape d'invisibilité_. Son regard était rivé sur les autres items. Il y avait une photo de ses parents, une seule(1), ainsi que sa baguette et un cadre photo. Il ne vit pas quelle était la photographie car le cadre était retourné, mais Harry semblait tout aussi prudent avec la photo encadrée, qu'avec celle de ses parents, alors qu'il rangeait ses maigres possessions dans ses poches.

Il s'approcha d'Hedwig et crocheta la serrure.

**« Nous partons, Hedwig. »**

_La chouette blanche dodelina de la tête et hoo-hoota doucement_.

**_ Non. Non ne reviendrons pas, cette fois-ci. **

Il y avait une telle finalité, une telle détermination dans la voix du petit brun, que personne ne douta de ses propos. De toute façon, ils savaient tous que le Survivant avait été porté disparu à cette période là.

Le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch ne quitta pas la sphère des yeux, quand il vit Harry délivrer sa chouette, puis qu'il fit fondre les barreaux de sa fenêtre ( quelle genre de personne faut-il être pour emprisonner l'enfant dont on a la garde ? Évidemment... le genre de personne à _vendre_ un enfant. ) rien qu'en posant la paume de sa main contre les barreaux.

_La chouette passa en premier, seulement pour se poser sur le toit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, vit que personne n'était à l'extérieur ( en même temps, le temps n'était pas terrible ce jour-là ) et il enjamba la fenêtre. _

« Qu'est-ce que – commença Peregrine, seulement pour être rabroué par ses camarades.

_ Il va sauter. » fit distraitement Terence, son ton indiquant clairement son état d'esprit.

_Harry escalada la fenêtre et descendit précautionneusement sur un ou deux mètres, en s'accrochant à la gouttière et aux plantes grimpantes puis finit par se résoudre à sauter_.

Terence grimaça en même temps que Harry quand ce dernier atterrit avec une roulade et se redressa en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas oublié tous les bleus qu'arborait Harry.

* * *

_Une autre scène flasha alors que le duo sorcier-familier quittait la rue moldue_.

Ils se trouvaient tout à coup à Gringotts et ils eurent droit à plusieurs scènes se déroulant en rapide flashs successifs. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste une successions d'images en accéléré.

• _Harry en pleine conversation avec son manager, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur des documents._

• _Harry, pâle, semblant sur le point de prendre une importante décision._

• _Harry dans une salle de rituel, à genoux, les main liées dans son dos, au centre d'un pentagramme. _

_À ce point-là, les chuchotements explosèrent dans la salle._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Il fallut l'intervention de McGonagall avant que le calme revienne et que l'un des invités, un briseur de sorts, ne prenne la parole afin d'expliquer :

« Ils se trouvent dans l'une des salles de rituel. Je dirais la salle de purge.

_ De purge ?

_ Oui. C'est là que vous devez allez si vous êtes sous l'influence de potions ou de sorts de compulsion ou autre. C'est aussi là que vous pouvez allez si vous avez des blocs posés sur votre magie. La raison pour laquelle ils lui ont lié les mains dans le dos est que le rituel provoque des brûlures – tout est psychologique-, et la personne subissant la purge essaie souvent de se frotter l'endroit, généralement les yeux, avec excès. La force utilisé est généralement suffisante pour provoquer d'inquiétantes blessures. »

Les murmures devinrent un peu plus fort.

« C'est rare que la personne soit liée cependant. »

Malfoy fit un commentaire désobligeant vis à vis de Potter et le briseur de sort lui offrit un regard froid.

_ Au contraire. En lui liant les mains dans le dos, les gobelins s'assurent de la sécurité du garçon. Ils ne font généralement pas cela. Après tout, ils haïssent les sorciers odieux et irrespectueux donc si le sorcier se blesse de façon permanente, ils s'en fichent un peu.

Draco se sentit insulté mais il garda le silence quand il vit le regard de son père. Mieczyslaw Miel était un homme influent qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos.

Les images reprirent subitement, mettant efficacement un terme à la conversation.

• _Harry, au sol, hurlant de douleur alors qu'une masse sombre – ayant la terrifiante forme d'un visage monstrueux-, se dressant au-dessus du petit brun alors qu'il s'échappait de la cicatrice du garçon. _

• _Harry, allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, en pleine conversation avec deux gobelins. _

Cette fois-ci, l'image fut accompagnée de faibles mots chuchotés. Il était question 'd'horcruxes' et de 'destruction'.

Mes rares personnes à savoir ce qu'était un horcruxe pâlirent quand elles comprirent ce qui venait de leur être dévoilé.

Deux langues-de-plomb en particulier échangèrent un regard significatif quand ils virent l'air pâle et mécontent de Dumbledore.

_Les voici à nouveau dans le bureau du manager des Potter – qui se trouve être le second gobelin le plus important après le directeur de la banque. _

**« Je vais me rendre au Japon. » **

''Au Japon ?'' répéta Cho Chang, à la table de Serdaigle. Pour une Serdaigle, elle n'était pas très vive, si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre une phrase aussi simple que celle-ci, songea Adrian.

Et non, il ne la détestait pas à cause des sourires charmeurs qu'elle n'avait cessé d'envoyer à Harry durant la première année de celui-ci. Pas du tout. Heureusement que le petit brun était complètement inconscient des tentatives de drague des autres.

_Le gobelin haussa un sourcil et Harry rosit légèrement._

**_ J'ai... Un autre membre de ma famille vit là-bas**.

**_ Ah oui, la seconde héritière directe de Ignotus Peverell, après vous.**

Il y eut un blanc. Rien que du silence. Puis, la salle sembla exploser en chuchotements ( cela semblait être un thème récurrent ). Les sorciers avaient tendance à oublier que le dernier fils Peverell ( étonnamment, il s'agissait de l'héritier ) s'était marié avait eu trois enfants – toutes des filles. Une s'était mariée avec Romuald Potter, une autre avait épousé un noble japonais et la dernière était décédée avant de pouvoir quitter le nid. On pouvait croire la lignée Peverell éteinte, mais il n'en était rien. Légalement, par droit du sang et par droit de Magie, autant les Potter que les descendants du noble japonais pouvaient porter ce nom et gérer le titre d'Héritier Peverell.

_Harry acquiesça._

**_ Elle m'avait déjà proposé de venir vivre avec elle**.

**_ Dumbledore va envoyer ses chiens fidèles pour vous retrouver,_ fit le gobelin. _Quand il apprendra votre... disparition. **

Terence s'étrangla de rire devant l'air indigné de McGonagall. Par contre, il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car, l'instant d'après, quelque chose d'insensé se produisit.

_**Harry, doux, timide et courtois, Harry, afficha un rictus positivement narquois, presque féral. **_

Terence n'avait jamais vu Harry de la sorte. Même quand Malfoy le tournait en dérision, Harry avait conservé un regard plat, un brin timide. Peut-être qu'en fait... il n'avait pas jugé le morveux Malfoy _digne_ de son dédain.

À en juger par les expressions stupéfaites de ses camarades, ceux-ci se trouvaient tout aussi surpris que lui face au changement de comportement radical du garçon. En même temps, à bien y réfléchir, le petit devait compter sur son instinct de survie à ce moment-là et ce genre de comportement pourrait bien lui avoir sauver la vie.

Harry avait-il quelque chose contre Dumbledore ? De toute l'année qu'il avait passé en compagnie du petit brun, celui-ci n'avait jamais lâché d'information au sujet de ses vues sur Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Très Serpentard, en effet.

**« Il peut toujours essayer. Il s'attendra à ce que je voyage par moyen sorcier. Et si jamais ils venaient à me chercher du côté moldu, ils s'attendront à voir un petit brun aux yeux verts, accompagné d'une chouette blanche. »_ expliqua calmement le garçon. _**

_**Le gobelin refléta son rictus**_.

Terence était complètement mesmérisé par le sourire positivement vicieux du petit brun.

**_ Et que comptez-vous faire ? **

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et ils sortit plusieurs items de sa poche. Seuls les nés-moldus reconnurent la teinture temporaire pour ce qu'elle était, de même que la boîte de lentilles de contact.

**« Je suis prêt à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour passer inaperçu. » **

**/**

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment, mais lorsque la prochaine scène se matérialisa, la magie les informa que c'était le même jour, seulement quelques heures plus tard. Terence ignora le tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à Harry depuis la disparition de ce dernier.

**/**

_Ils se trouvaient dans le Hall de Gringotts. Dumbledore et l'un de ses fidèles étaient en train de se disputer assez bruyamment avec l'un des gobelins au guichet._

**« Ce doit être une erreur. Je veux juste retirer un peu d'argent.**

**_ Et je vous dis, Mr Dumbledore, que cette clé n'est plus valable**.

Terence inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation et que, peut-être, l'apparition de Dumbledore était l'une des causes du départ, non, de la fugue de Harry ( ce dernier n'avait jamais dit au revoir ).

**_ Ça n'est pas possible - **

**_ Vous outrepassez vos droits en ces lieux, _sorcier _! Master Ragnok a ordonné une révision des anciennes voûtes et nous avons trouvé des irrégularités avec la voûtes de confiance du jeune héritier Potter. En raison de cela, toutes les clés liées à cette voûte seront détruites. Maintenant auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire comment vous vous êtes trouvé en possession de cette clé ? **

Les yeux de Cassius s'étrécirent. Il pouvait voir ses camarades tirer leurs propres conclusions face à ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre.

Il pouvait également voir Madame Bones presser ses lèvres en une fine ligne puis lancer un regard suspicieux à Dumbledore avant de coucher quelques lignes sur un rouleau de parchemin.

_**Dumbledore bafouilla d'indignation et échoua à donner une réponse alors que trois gobelins le poussaient vers la sortie après avoir subtilisé la clé. Il interféra quand l'un d'eux lui fit savoir qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à entrer en contact avec le jeune Potter **( _ce qui était de toute évidence un mensonge, réalisa plus tard Terence_ ). **Alors qu'il continuait à se disputer avec les banquiers, le Chef Warlock heurta quelque chose.**_

Terence cligna des yeux.

_**C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or mi-long et aux jolis yeux bleus. Sur son épaule était perché un faucon noir, au regard intelligent et dédaigneux.**_

Terence n'était pas spécialement attiré par les filles, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était mignonne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche en tout cas ( quoi que la tête de Dumbledore était hilarante ).

**« Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, le vieux ?! »**

Il manqua de s'étouffer de rire, de même que plusieurs de ses camarades alors que quelques pro-Dumbledore s'indignaient.

_**Elle lui adressa un regard infiniment hautain puis hocha respectueusement la tête vers les gobelins ( ce que les gobelins lui rendirent, amusés pour une quelconque raison ) et quitta la banque sans un regard en arrière. **_

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il avait détesté le manque de respect de cette sale morveuse. Il la détestait toujours, même s'il n'avait jamais revu la maudite gamine.

Amelia Bones, assise à la table des invités, prit de nouvelles notes et échangea quelques mots avec ses collègues et employés. Ils devraient aller interroger Dumbledore plus tard et voir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Elle savait que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait échapper à beaucoup d'ennuis grâce à son influence, mais elle s'était promise de le voir un jour assis à la chaise des accusés pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, avant sa mort à lui ou à elle.

**/**

_Ils étaient dans un aéroport. _

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit quand elle vit les caractères japonais gravés sur les écriteaux.

« Harry va se plaire ici. »

Les gens la regardèrent étrangement. Dommage qu'elle ait été la seule à deviner où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'il en était réellement.

_**La blondinette qui avait rembarré Dumbledore avait un sac à dos, dans son dos, lissant nerveusement sa longue jupe alors qu'elle balayait l'aéroport du regard. **_

Les sang-purs avaient dû admettre qu'ils avaient été extrêmement choqué et un brin admiratifs quand on leur avait expliqué ce qu'était un aéroport et à quoi servait un avion.

_**Son regard se fixa sur un point. **_

_**À une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, se tenait une petite asiatique aux longs cheveux rouge sang. **_

« Euh, p'tite question. Qui est la blondinette et en quoi est-elle importante ? Questionna Lucian Bole.

Luna gloussa, s'attirant des regards étranges voire moqueurs pour les plus ignorants.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est très bien déguisée. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt la reconnaître.

_ De quoi elle parle, Loony ? »

Amelia Bones jeta un regard sévère à Miss Chang mais se garda de dire quoi que ce soit parce que la sphère défilait toujours.

Les Serpentards cependant jetèrent un long regard à Lovegood. Elle semblait en savoir plus qu'eux sur toute cette affaire. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Potter.

_**Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, puis la redhead pivota et prit une direction, la blondinette la suivant de loin sans donner l'impression de la traquer**_.

_Elles entrèrent dans les toilettes pour femmes et la redhead alla s'adosser contre une des portes de toilettes alors que la petite blonde s'enfermait dans l'une d'elle_.

Adrian haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Terence, lequel arborait un air pensif. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec Harry ? Il vit le regard de Ter s'écarquiller, comme s'il venait subitement de comprendre quelque chose et comptait lui poser la question lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de reporter son action sur la sphère magique.

_Une nouvelle image se superposa, leur indiquant qu'ils venaient de sauter quelques minutes et la porte des toilettes dans laquelle la petite blonde s'était enfermée, s'ouvrit à nouveau. _

_**Mais ce fut Harry ( un Harry aux cheveux étrangement verts ) qui en sortit. Harry, tenant un sac à dos dans une main et une longue perruque blonde dans l'autre. **_

Adrian était sur le cul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Terence, lequel arborait un sourire victorieux, puis vers ses camarades, qui ne pouvaient pas être plus ébahis qu'ils ne l'étaient présentement. Il ignora les cris de stupeur qui s'échappèrent de bon nombre de leurs camarades alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Harry... il avait réellement pensé que la blondinette était... et bien... une fille. Harry avait vraiment bien joué son rôle.

Marcus parvint finalement à reprendre le dessus sur son choc et balaya la salle d'un regard neutre. Les Gryffondors étaient sur le cul ( rien de surprenant ), les Serdaigles, choqués et intéressés, les Poufsouffles étaient davantage admiratifs et amusés et... il n'allait même pas s'attarder sur les réactions des membres de sa maison. La table des invités et celle des enseignants étaient des plus intéressantes en revanche. Dumbledore semblait s'être étranglé avec une goutte de citron et Snape avait perdu son air impassible. McGonagall était complètement dépassée. Les langues-de-plombs chuchotaient entre eux, certains arborant une expression particulièrement amusée.

Le regard de Terence s'éclaircit :

« Comment savais-tu ça, Lovegood ? »

L'attention se concentra sur la blondinette en un temps record. Ils venaient de réaliser que le jeune Higgs avait raison: Luna Lovegood avait compris la supercherie depuis le début.

Luna lui offrit un sourire rêveur :

« Je l'ai vu. »

Cela... ne répondait pas vraiment à leurs questions. Seuls certains s'interrogèrent... Était-il possible... Se pouvait-il que la jeune Lovegood soit... si non voyante, clairvoyante.. ?

_Le garçon adressa un long regard à la redhead avant de déclarer :_

**« Ne parlons pas de ça à qui que que ce soit. **

_(Un rictus étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'affairait à retirer le maquillage de son visage)_

**_ Tu étais mignonne en fille. » **

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Terence. C'est vrai. Harry était mignon en fille. Mais il était bien plus adorable au naturel.

_Harry geignit et sembla considérer l'idée de s'assommer avec le mur, décida contre et vint enlacer sa cousine._

**_ J'ai une question par contre, pourquoi as-tu les cheveux verts ? **

C'était en effet la question que beaucoup de gens se posaient même si aucun n'avait osé la poser à voix haute, de peur de se faire rabrouer à nouveau.

_Harry haussa les épaules :_

**« Juste une précaution. Au cas où le déguisement ne serait pas suffisamment convainquant. **

**_ Oh je peux t'assurer qu'il l'était. Griphook m'a fait savoir qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy baver en te regardant. » **

Draco s'indigna en entendant cela, de même que le Malfoy en question alors que certains ricanaient et d'autres adressaient un regard sévère, presque dégoûté vers Malfoy. Potter – ou plutôt, la 'jeune fille', semblait avoir à peine douze ans. De ce fait, voir un homme mature baver devant un enfant, même pas encore vraiment adolescent était... brrr...

Amelia prit de nouvelles notes et échangea quelques mots avec ses subalternes. Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood – anciens mangemorts non marqués et jamais arrêtés-, reniflèrent et accordèrent un bref regard hautain à Lucius. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des exemples à suivre et ils avaient peut-être une préférence pour des partenaires jeunes, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de relations ou même 'baver' devant quelqu'un de moins de seize ans ( ce qui, en soit, était déjà assez mauvais selon la société ).

_ Non, sérieusement, fit Bole, à Lovegood. Comment as-tu su ?

Luna afficha un sourire serein.

_ L'aura de Harry est douce, mais empreinte d'amertume. Elle est unique.

Et bien... Cela expliquait en effet pourquoi Lovegood ne semblait jamais regarder vraiment la ou les personnes à qui elle parlait, dans les yeux.

_Harry frissonna d'effroi._

**_ Il y a des choses que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir. Genre... jamais.**

Terence gloussa avant de plaquer une main contre ses lèvres, choqué. Ses papa lui envoyèrent un regard amusé.

Lucius Malfoy s'indigna un peu plus alors que Draco poussait un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

_Harry était installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, assis sur une chaise à roulettes, de couleur rouge, les yeux fixés sur un écran d'ordinateur et des livres ouverts, éparpillés sur le bureau_.

Adrian se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. C'était l'une des scènes qu'ils avaient souvent pu voir dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Comme beaucoup aimaient ignorer Harry, à cause de son statut de Survivant ( ou de sang-mêlé ), le petit brun s'était toujours trouvé un coin isolé dans la salle commune et il profitait du calme pour lire tranquillement dans son coin.

Les sang-purs, cependant perplexes quant à l'appareil étrange et manifestement moldus, se trouvèrent fort intéressés et un brin admiratifs ( même s'ils le nieraient jusqu'à la fin ) par l'ingéniosité des moldus.

_Il semblait que la scène avait débuté en plein milieu d'une conversation entre lui et sa cousine ( dont on ignorait toujours le nom ), laquelle était adossée contre l'encadré de la porte._

**_ Je n'ai pas d'amis là-bas, Aki. **

Ah, ils avaient finalement un nom à mettre sur le visage de la redhead.

Terence ravala la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Il savait très bien à quoi se référait le 'là-bas'. Harry ne les avait-il donc jamais considéré comme des amis ?

_Aki haussa un sourcil._

**_ Si c'était vrai, tu n'aurais pas une photo de toi avec d'autres garçons. Et tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de l'accrocher au mur de ta chambre quand bien même tu n'as installé aucune autre décoration. Arrête de nier.**

_L'angle changea un peu et on vit un cadre photo mais avec les rayons du soleil, impossible de savoir de quelle photo il s'agissait. _

La boule dans sa gorge éclata. Oh. Il n'aurait pas dû se faire des scènes si vite. Harry était timide et avait toujours paru très ignorant sur le sujet de l'amitié.

Terence n'avait pas besoin de voir la photo pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait été prise fin mars, par une belle journée ensoleillée. Lui, Harry et les autres étaient au bord du lac quand Lucian avait décrété qu'ils devaient immortaliser le moment. Marcus avait été ronchon mais il avait fini par accepter et tout le monde avait été secrètement ravi ( et chacun avait eu droit à sa copie ).

**T'es pas obligé de m'en dire plus, _poursuivit Aki,_ mais arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. **

Elle avait l'air réellement concernée. Terence l'apprécia d'autant plus.

_Tourna brusquement sur sa chaise à roulettes._

**_ Écoutes, commença-t-il, le visage crispé. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de courrier parce que je ne pouvais prendre le risque que mon oncle ou ma tante voit Hedwig à l'extérieur de sa cage, mais... C'est possible que l'un d'eux ait eu une raison ou quoi. Mais tous les sept ? J'ai envoyé des lettres dès que j'ai pu. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était normal entre amis, de s'envoyer des lettres. Alors s'ils n'en ont pas envoyé, c'est que manifestement, je me suis planté. Je vais pas... J'vais pas les supplier pour une réponse**.

Un air confus étira les traits de Terence. Il avait toujours cru que c'était Harry qui les avait ignoré... même s'il avait fini par comprendre au cours du visionnage que non, c'était à cause de ses relatifs mais... Mais il avait quand même cru que Harry avait reçu ses lettres.

_ Mais... On lui a [pourtant] envoyé des lettres, fit Peregrine Derrick, confus.

Dans le silence de la salle, on l'entendit parfaitement et les murmures reprirent de plus bel.

Gabriel et Michael Higgs échangèrent un bref regard en voyant l'air peiné de leur fils. Ils savaient qu'il avait été morose pendant l'été 1992 et Terence leur avait dit qu'un de ses amis ignorait ses lettres. Il n'avait pas précisé lequel. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi; Harry Potter était une figure proéminente du monde sorcier, malgré son jeune âge.

* * *

_La prochaine image remplaça la précédente scène sans laisser quiconque interrompre le processus et l'on vit 'Aki' et Harry, dans un salon. La redhead était allongée par terre, sur le ventre, entourée de livres ouverts éparpillés sur le sol. Harry, lui, était allongé sur un fauteuil, la tête en bas, lisant apparemment un livre. _

**« J'ai entendu dire que les examens d'entrée sont très difficiles,**_ fit soudain Harry. _

**_ C'est vrai, **_fit Aki._** Mais je suis sûr que tu vas les réussir. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de saboter ton propre travail. » **

_Harry baissa son livre et offrit un sourire penaud à la japonaise_.

**_ Tu es au courant ? **

_Aki leva les yeux de son bouquin d'histoire et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction._

**_ Raven ( **''Raven ?''** ), j'étais dans le couloir quand ton oncle a menacé de te battre si tu obtenais de meilleurs résultats que leur précieux fils. **

_Elle murmura quelque chose en japonais et Harry pouffa de rire._

Minerva McGonagall se redressa subitement, comme si elle venait d'être giflée. Elle avait été déçue quand le jeune Potter n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor, et l'avait été d'autant plus quand il s'était révélé être un bon élève mais sans plus; après tout, ses parents avaient été d'excellents étudiants. Il s'avérait maintenant que c'était seulement le résultat d'un traumatisme passé ? La honte et l'embarras prirent le dessus sur la colère qu'elle ressentait face aux Dursley.

**_ Crois-le ou non, mais oncle Vernon n'a pas levé la main sur moi pendant plus d'un mois après que tu aies menacé de le castrer. **

Aki était en train de récolter des points bonus chez certains aînés de Serpentard, suite à ces propos.

**_ J'aurais préféré qu'il ne te touche plus du tout**,_**ronchonna-t-elle, malgré tout. **_

_Harry secoua la tête avec exaspération, l'air de dire que c'était une demande impossible._

Adrian serra les poings. Aucun enfant ne devrait penser ainsi ( et certainement pas Harry, poursuivit une petite voix dans sa tête ).

**Si j'avais su qu'il ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux -**

**_ Il t'as pris au sérieux, l'interrompit Harry. La preuve, il a cessé de me battre pendant un temps.**

**_ Je serais allée te chercher et t'aurais ramené avec moi au Japon si j'avais su, continua Aki.**

_Harry lui lança un regard de biais. _

**_ N'as-tu pas toi même admis que tu avais des assassins à tes trousses ? **

''Quoi !?''

**_ Non, ça c'est arrivé seulement après. Mais je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été présent quand _c'est_ arrivé.**

''Quand quoi est arrivé ? Fit un élève.

_ Chut, le réprimanda l'un de ses camarades. C'est évident qu'ils évitent le sujet. Maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerai entendre la suite.''

_Il y eut un POP soudain et les deux adolescents sautèrent et atterrirent dos à dos, prêts à se défendre d'une attaque. _

Antonin Dolohov échangea un sourcil avec Rabastan Lestrange. Les deux gamins étaient très réactifs. En tant que langue-de-plombs ( personne ne savait que le plus jeune Lestrange était en fait membre du Département des Mystères, à temps partiel ), les deux hommes devaient savoir se battre, c'était attendu de tous les membres de DM, à quelques exceptions près.

''Do – Dobby ?''

Ça, ça venait de Malfoy (Jr). Dobby était leur ancien elfe de maison mais son père l'avait renvoyé après une bêtise de trop, il y a quelques années de cela.

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard étrange avec Adrian.

_Harry cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir alors que Aki haussait un sourcil et se relaxait légèrement, sans pour autant baisser sa garde._

**« Et dire que j'étais certaine que les protections autour du manoir étaient au top. Ça m'apprendra tiens; ne jamais sous-estimer la magie des Elfes de Maison. »**

C'était... C'était étonnamment vrai... Oh Merlin, comment se faisait-il qu'ils continuaient à sous-estimer leurs esclaves alors qu'ils leur ordonnaient toujours de faire ce qu'ils ne savaient ( ou ne voulaient ) pas faire ?

Malfoy père et fils reniflèrent d'un air hautain tandis que Lady Malfoy leur adressait un regard de biais. Elle espérait vraiment que Draco se reprenne et change avant de devenir une copie conforme de son géniteur.

_Pendant les quelques prochaines minutes, les deux adolescents ( pré-ado dans le cas de Harry ) s'acharnent à arracher des réponses de Dobby tout en essayant de l'empêcher de se punir_._ Puis Harry procéda à s'interroger sur le retard de l'Angleterre Magique sur le monde moldu étant donné que l'esclavage avait été aboli en 1833 en Angleterre. _

Cette déclaration en particulier apporta son lot de regards consternés chez les sang-purs. Après tout, la plupart se pensaient toujours si supérieurs et en avance par rapport aux moldus. Même Arthur Weasley, qui était si fasciné par le monde non-magique avait du mal à accepter le fait que les non-maj étaient peut-être bien plus avancés qu'eux.

**« Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.. Un danger plane. Harry Potter sera en danger s'il va à Poudlard cette année. **»

Si quelqu'un avait regardé Lucius à cet instant, il aurait remarqué l'air courroucé et furibond de l'aristocrate.

Une chance, personne ne regarda dans sa direction. Ils étaient bien trop focalisés sur la sphère magique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet elfe inconnu était-il donc venu prévenir le Survivant ? Quel danger ? Attendez-,non, les élèves de Poudlard savaient de quel danger l'elfe parlait. Mais... à qui appartenait cet elfe ? Comment pouvait-il déjà savoir que Poudlard allait être le théâtre d'un nouveau drame ( pas de mort, certes, mais tout de même ).

_Les deux cousins essayèrent d'arracher des informations à l'elfe mais abandonnèrent quand celui-ci essaya de se punir en se frappant avec le mobilier. _

Les quelques familles qui possédaient des elfes de maison et ne les traitaient pas comme des déchets, grimacèrent en voyant cela. Ça, c'était le signe que le ou les maîtres de cet elfes lui avai(en)t ordonné de se punir physiquement. C'était barbare.

_Finalement, Harry poussa un soupir._

**_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu dans ce cas, mais je ne comptais pas retourner à Poudlard.**

Il y avait une telle finalité dans sa voix... mais ça n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi un brin de tristesse. Terence savait que Harry n'avait aucun amour pour les autres résidents de Poudlard mais il savait aussi que Harry avait aimé le château, la magie environnante et qu'il avait aimé le temps passé avec eux.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Malgré le ton triste, il y avait aussi une certaine détermination dans sa voix.

_Dobby disparut dans un pop peu après et, à sa place, il y avait tout une pile de lettres. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent._

« Le p'tit bâtard... » murmura Lucian Bole en regardant le tas de lettres.

Ils pouvaient clairement reconnaître les noms ou le style d'écriture d'Adrian, Terence, Cassius, Miles, même Marcus, Graham et Peregrine. Il y avait aussi trois lettres de Harry pour ses camarades. Apparemment, l'elfe de maison avait intercepté aussi le courrier que Harry avait envoyé après avoir fugué de chez les Dursley.

_Harry vint s'accroupir et ramassa délicatement le tas de lettres qu'il serra contre sa poitrine alors qu'un éclat de réalisation illuminait ses traits_.

**/**

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Terence. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Harry était vraiment adorable parfois.

* * *

_Harry était dans sa chambre, assis sur la chaise à roulettes de son bureau. Une jambe reposait sur l'un des pieds de la chaise tandis que son autre jambe était repliée. Les lettres qu'il avait reçu de ses camarades étaient proprement empilées dans le coin de son bureau et l'une d'entre elle était ouverte et dépliée à côté de lui. Devant lui se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. _

_Le seul mot qui avait été couché sur le parchemin était : « Ter », le début du prénom de Terence._

Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Harry était manifestement en pleine concentration et cherchait quoi écrire. Il était le premier à qui Harry s'apprêtait à répondre ( quoi que Terence n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'une lettre mise à part les cartes postales anonymes que lui et ses amis continuaient de recevoi - … Oh. … OH ! ).

Terence fronça les sourcils quand il le vit se masser les tempes, une expression douloureuse étirant ses traits.

_Il posa sa plume contre le papier, l'air pensif. Un soupir las quitta ses lèvres et il reposa la plume dans l'encrier avant de se redresser. _

Le froncement de sourcils de Terence s'accentua quand il vit Harry tanguer et se frotter à nouveau les tempes.

« Il a pas l'air bien, Adrix. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Adrian Pucey.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'étrécirent et il nota les regards inquiets et/ou suspicieux de leurs camarades.

_ Je pense qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, dit-il en empruntant l'une des expression moldue que son ami Terence avait volé aux jumeaux Weasley.

**/**

Nouveau flash, nouvelle scène. Instinctivement ( probablement via magie ), ils savaient que cette scène devait s'être déroulée il y a environ un an, quelque part en 1993, mais c'était étrange, car Harry paraissait plus vieux... plus vieux qu'un gamin de douze ans. Il en faisait au moins quatorze. Son visage s'était aminci, ses traits étaient toujours doux mais son regard était devenu perçant et il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui ressortait dans son aura.

Ils étaient... À vrai dire, Terence n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Harry, mais à en juger par la blouse qu'il portait, il dirait qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital. Il avait aussi de larges cernes sous les yeux.

Que diable... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

**« Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu dois juste rester immobile,_ dit un autre gars alors qu'il injectait quelque chose à l'ancien Serpentard. _**

**_ Facile à dire. » _marmonna nerveusement Harry_. **

''Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que cette chose ?'' demanda impatiemment Terence, ayant finalement perdu le peu de patience qu'il avait pour commencer ( et il en avait étonnamment bien plus que ses camarades ).

Hermione Granger leva la main, comme si elle était dans une foutue salle de classe et leur adressa un regard infiniment hautain alors qu'elle leur répondait :

« Il est manifestement en train de passer un scanner.

_ D'accord... et qu'est-ce que qu'un scanner ?

__ _C'est un appareil d'imagerie médicale qui consiste à mesurer l'absorption des rayons X par les tissus puis, par traitement informatique, à numériser et enfin reconstruire des images 2D ou 3D des structures anatomiques. Pour acquérir les données, on emploie la technique d'analyse tomographique ou « par coupes », en soumettant le patient au balayage d'un faisceau de rayons X. »

Terence cligna des yeux. Okay, ça, ça sortait directement d'un bouquin ou quelque chose du genre. Il savait que Granger avait tendance à réciter ce qu'elle apprenait... par cœur. Et il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que c'était. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il la coupa en plein exposé de connaissances :

« Donc en fait, c'est un examen médical, c'est ça ? »

Granger lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un des siens (_ il avait pas le temps pour ça, bordel. Il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à Harry ! _) et elle finit par hocher la tête avec réticence.

**_Harry s'allongea sur la table et veilla à ne pas bouger alors que l'examen débutait_. **

Terence agrippa la main d'Adrian. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air intimidant. Et Harry... Harry était tout seul. Sûr, il y avait le médecin, mais il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry lui, était tout seul.

Plusieurs flashs successifs suivirent et montrèrent Harry passant divers examens médicaux. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et des veines rouges étaient visibles dans le blanc de ses yeux.

**/**

_Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un bureau. Le même gars qui avait injecté quelque chose à Harry se trouvait désormais face au petit brun. Il avait une expression désolée au visage_ et Terence sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui et serrer son cœur dans un étau.

_**Harry éclata d'un rire sans humour et renifla alors qu'il secouait la tête.**_

**_ Même à plus de 5,000 km de distance, ils parviennent toujours à foutre ma vie en l'air...**

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il parlait de ses anciens gardiens. Quoique, au vu des regards confus de certains, c'était peut-être parce que Terence le connaissait mieux que la plupart.

**_ Alors doc, y a -t-il un remède pour ça ?**

**_ Le traitement - **

**_ Un remède, doc. Y en a -t-il un ? **

C'était la chose avec Harry. Les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard étant donné qu'il n'était resté qu'un an à Poudlard et que son apparence physique était pure et ingénue. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas facilement manipulés avec des mots.

_Le docteur, qui semblait bien connaître Harry, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et cela suffit à faire grandir la peur en Terence. _

**_ Ils n'en ont pas encore découvert.**

_L'expression sur le visage de Harry ne changea pas mais il prit une lente inspiration et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un sourire sans joie apparaissait sur son visage. _

C'était tout le contraire avec Terence, qui affichait à présent une expression horrifiée. Ses papa, qui avaient eux aussi l'air nerveux, lui adressèrent un regard inquiet. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures et chuchotement mais ils étaient comme en sourdine. Il devait être en train de rêver. Ça n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar.

**_ Le traite -**

**_ Tu m'as déjà expliqué en quoi consistait le traitement, Nate.**

_Harry se massa les tempes et murmura un 'désolé' auquel le jeune médecin répondit par un petit sourire. _

**_ Dis-moi, tu me donnes combien de temps approximativement... sans le traitement ? **

Adrian lui serra la main en retour, ses grands doigts enlaçant les siens.

_Le regard du médecin n'était guère rassurant._

**« Honnêtement je ne peux pas donner d'estimation précise. Ça varie d'un patient à l'autre.**

**_ Nate.**

**_ … Ce serait un miracle si tu étais en vie pour célébrer ton vingtième anniversaire. » **

Aviez-vous déjà eu l'impression de vous noyer ? Ou mieux ( pire ), vous êtes-vous déjà réellement noyé ? C'était le sentiment que ressentait Cassius alors qu'il fixait la sphère magique, sans vraiment la voir. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il était au bord d'une attaque de panique.

Il se déplaça sur le banc, quand il vit Terence du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme en question avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Adrian serra un peu plus fort la main de Terence quand l'autre garçon laissa échapper un sanglot, ses grands yeux bleus-verts fixés sur la sphère magique.

Cassius ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'il attrapait l'autre main de son ami et la serrait dans la sienne. Ils avaient tous considéré Harry comme leur ami, leur protégé ( le considérait toujours ainsi en fait, même s'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles après la première année du petit Survivant ).

Qu'ils le reconnaissent ou non, ils avaient tous été touchés par le manque de correspondance ainsi que la disparition du garçon. Terence avait été le plus touché, probablement parce qu'il était le plus sensible d'entre eux et probablement le plus proche du plus jeune. Quand ils pensaient que Harry ignorait leurs lettres, ils en avaient un peu voulu au petit brun, pour blesser Terence ( lequel considérait Harry comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu ), mais quand il n'était pas revenu faire sa deuxième année, ils étaient réellement devenus inquiets. Et comme Harry n'avait pas répondu à leurs lettres, ils avaient juste arrêtés, blessés dans leur amour propre et dans leur orgueil.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû juste mettre un peu plus d'ardeur dans leurs lettres et ne pas abandonné passé octobre. Terence avait continué à écrire des lettres mais Adrian savait qu'il ne les avait jamais envoyé.

**_ Okay... fit lentement Harry.**

**_ Raven, _commença le médecin._**

Raven ? D'où ça venait ça ? Est-ce que... Terence n'avait-il pas appelé Harry ainsi une fois ? À cause du nid d'oiseau qu'étaient les cheveux noirs du petit brun ?

**Je sais que le traitement ne donne pas envie mais ça te donnerait plus de temps. **

**_ Et quoi ? Quelques années de plus ? J'veux pas quelques années de plus si c'est pour les passer à l'hôpital, branché à des machines et à peine conscient tellement je serai shooté aux pilules, **_**réfuta le concerné**__. _

[Ils ne le savaient pas mais Raven (/Harry) avait pris le temps de réfléchir depuis qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui et qu'il était peut-être atteint de quelque chose de grave. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait, si ce quelque chose n'avait pas de remède connu à ce jour et il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de longs traitement à l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il souffrait et qu'il savait en quoi consistait le 'traitement' il refusait de signer pour ça. Il préférait n'avoir que quelques années plutôt que vivre plus longtemps mais sans arrêt à l'hosto, dérivant entre plusieurs état d'inconscience grâce aux puissants anti-douleurs et autres.]

_Harry prit une brève pause puis poursuivit, le regard rivés sur les documents posés sur le bureau._

**_ Si... Si je n'avais pas été purgé des potions de compulsion... _dit-il doucement._**

Le regard de Graham Montague s'étrécit alors qu'il échangeait un regard sombre avec ses camarades. Ce qu'impliquait leur cadet était grave. S'il avait en effet été 'drogué' à son insu, via potions de compulsion, la ou les personnes responsables de ça allaient le payer très cher. C'était, après tout, un crime, dans leur monde. Après tout, on pouvait vous faire faire bien des choses sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion de compulsion. Ce genre de potions étaient aussi très réglementées mais, si l'on savait où aller, il était facile de s'en procurer.

**,j'aurai probablement accepté le traitement, juste pour ne pas décevoir qui que ce soit,**_** continua-t-il avec un sourire froid.**_** Mais... je ne suis plus sous leur influence et... Tu sais quoi ? **_**Déclara-t-il en se levant. **_**Je refuse de m'enchaîner à un lit d'hôpital**.

Terence enterra son visage dans le cou d'Adrian alors que la sphère tourbillonnait sur elle-même, signe qu'une autre scène allait leur être révélée. Il s'en fichait que tout le monde puisse le voir dans cet état; ce qui venait de lui être révélé venait de bouleverser son univers.

Cassius serra les poings quand ils entendit certaines personnes – des adultes!-, chuchoter entre eux que ça n'était pas possible, que le _Survivant_ ne pouvait pas possiblement être atteint d'une maladie incurable parce que – surprise!-, il était le Survivant. Harry détestait ça. Cassius le savait. Quand Harry était dans sa première année, il affichait une moue irritée chaque fois que quelqu'un mettrait son titre sur le tapis.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un _**dōjō**_ – du moins c'est ce qu'ils comprirent d'après les chuchotis de plusieurs nés-moldus. C'était... ils sentaient que cela s'était produit avant l'examen médical ( _ce qui était étrange parce qu'ils avaient instinctivement su que la scène de l'hôpital s'était produit en 1993 et donc quelques mois seulement après la disparition de Harry et que, là maintenant, Harry semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'à l'hôpital (__**nda :**__ ce sera expliqué plus tard_).)

_La redhead de l'autre fois – Aki-, se tenait face à Harry, tous deux vêtus de la même façon._

**« T'es prêt ? Je ne vais pas y aller doucement parce qu'on est cousins.**

**_ C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois mon entraîneur, Aki, rétorqua Harry. Je sais que certains n'auraient pas osé attaquer à pleine force. » **

_Aki afficha un rictus amusé puis tous deux s'inclinèrent face à l'autre avant que la redhead n'attaque subitement._

Terence couina de surprise et d'indignation alors que Graham camouflait un rire derrière une toux des plus douteuses.

Il cacha sa surprise quand il vit Harry esquiver la première salve d'attaques avec aisance et dextérité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi; Harry lui avait toujours paru si fragile, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit brun sache se battre.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand, après été mis au tapis par un coup particulièrement douloureux, dans l'estomac, le petit Serpentard se redressa avec détermination, reprit une posture défensive face à son adversaire/entraîneur et dit : « Encore. »

C'était quelque chose d'admirable: Harry - Raven, n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner après un premier échec.

* * *

_Harry et sa cousine se tenaient debout devant une grande tour à l'architecture très moderne._ _Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noir, une tenue passe partout mais chic et légèrement moulante._ Ça les mettait en avaleur,songea le jeune Higgs alors qu'il détaillait le petit brun, d'un regard intéressé ( et il était bien trop concentré pour se rendre compte de la façon dont il regardait son ami ).

**« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda la redhead.**

_Ils échangèrent un regard et levèrent les yeux vers le symbole qui surplombait l'immense building. C'était un oiseau en argent, prenant son envol. _

Les murmures explosèrent à la table des invités. Peu connaissaient ce symbole mais certains privilégiés du DMLE ainsi que tous les membres du Département des Mystères connaissaient l'importance de ce blason. C'était l'emblème de l'Envol, une agence de renseignement internationale, divisée en plusieurs branches implantées dans diverses coins du Globe, plus particulièrement au Japon, en France et en Amérique du Nord car les trois membres fondateurs de l'agence étaient respectivement français, japonais et américain. _L'Envol_ était une agence formant et employant espions, hitmen et agents secrets, lesquels étaient ensuite divisés en deux professions distinctes: Assassins et Traqueurs (/Trackers). Leurs missions pouvaient être simple garde du corps ou assassinat, ou encore traque. Tout dépendait de ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs courant sur les membres de l'Envol. Apparemment, certains d'entre eux étaient des _enfants__,_ ou tout du moins des_ adolescents_.

_Raven prit une profonde inspiration puis accorda un léger sourire à sa cousine alors qu'il hochait la tête :_

**« Oui. Je suis sûr. » **

_Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'entrée. _

* * *

_La scène changea. Aki pouvait être vue marchant à toute allure dans un couloir presque désert, flanqué par deux adolescents mâles et un homme adulte. Tous arboraient un air inquiet mais la redhead avait également l'air étrangement déterminée._

**« Faîtes évacuer le bâtiment. Si on vous demande pourquoi, donnez-leur le code Bleu. **

**_ Aki, tu es sûr - **

**_ Il ne me fera pas de mal. » **

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et lui adressa un regard sévère._

**_ Sortez d'ici et rendez-vous dans le bâtiment principal avec les autres. C'est le protocole.**

**_ Le protocole indique que tout le monde doit évacuer, argumenta le brun, Jeff.**

**_ Quelqu'un doit rester pour le calmer et l'assister une fois qu'il sera revenu dans son état normal. Rejoignez les autres vous trois**.

Terence commençait à le sentir mal.

_La jeune fille sortit un badge de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le fit passer dans le lecteur. Une petite lumière verte s'anima un instant puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Aki ne perdit pas une seconde et entra dans la pièce sécurisée. _

C'était, semble-t-il, une vaste salle d'entraînement. Adrian n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec son père, puis avec ses amis. L'atmosphère était tendue et chargée d'électricité. Il regarda la scène; la redhead était occupée à balayer la salle d'un regard calme et calculateur, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'inquiétude au coin de ses yeux._ Il y eut un bruit sourd au fond de la pièce et la jeune femme se hâta de passer par la porte pour se retrouver dans une autre partie du terrain d'entraînement. _

Plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent.

Adrian comprenait pourquoi.

Là, accroché à l'un des murs de la salle, se tenait une... il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était. C'était comme une... gigantesque masse sombre et animée. Une sorte de nuage noir se tordant et distordant dans tous les sens alors qu'il planait en vol stationnaire, à quelques mètres du sol.

Adrian n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était terrifiant.

« Un _Obscurus_... » entendit-il, venant d'un des langues-de-plomb.

Des chuchotement éclatèrent à la table des invités alors que les professeurs eux-même échangeaient des regards alarmés. La plupart pensaient que les Obscurus avaient tous disparus. Seuls les plus intéressés et informés savaient qu'il en existaient toujours dans différentes parties du globes et que les pauvres Obscurials se cachaient car, dans beaucoup de pays, il n'existait pas de lois pour les protéger et, s'ils ne savaient pas contrôler l'Obscurus qui était en eux, ils pouvaient être abattus. Certains ignoraient apparemment que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress et la peur de l'Obscurial en question, et rendait la situation encore pire.

Malgré le danger que pouvait représenter les Obscurus/Obscurials, ils n'étaient pas 'étudiés' à Poudlard et, à en juger par la tête que faisaient les étudiants français, ça n'était pas non plus un sujet d'étude à Beauxbâtons.

_Il y eut un bruit sourd, quelque part dans une autre salle, et le bruit se réverbéra sur les autres murs. _

_Le nuage de fumée sursauta et s'agita violemment alors qu'il se précipitait au travers de la salle, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les murs résistèrent mais d'importantes craquelures apparurent suite à sa rencontre avec l'Obscurial. _

La redhead ne quitta pas la masse sombre des yeux. Elle était inquiète, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle _était terrifiée. _

_Elle attendit que l'Obscurus se soit bien défoulé sur l'équipement avant d'ouvrir la bouche: _

**« H – Harry ? »**

…

Comment dire...

Terence s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le choc en entendant le nom qui s'échappa des lèvres de le jeune asiatique.

Graham Montague hoqueta de surprise alors que Adrian serrait un peu plus fortement la main de Terence.

Les yeux de Marcus étaient écarquillés au possible alors qu'il comprenait les implications de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, de ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.

Il y eut un crash, quelque part à la table des invités mais Cassius les ignora complètement. Il échangea un regard sombre avec Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick alors que le reste de la salle explosait en murmures.

_La masse sombre fonça contre un mur avant de se calmer momentanément et elle flotta à quelques mètres du sol. _

_La petite japonaise fit quelques pas en avant mais ne chercha pas à pénétrer dans l'espace personnel de l'obscurial. _

**_ Harry... tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle depuis des mois**.

_Son ton n'était pas accusateur, c'était une simple déclaration mais l'obscurus s'agita un peu plus. La petite redhead plaça lentement sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit plusieurs poignards qu'elle déposa doucement au sol. _

**« Harry... c'est moi. Tu sais que c'est moi. Respire, je ne vais pas t'attaquer et il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Respire. »**

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Terence quand il vit la masse sombre réagir aux paroles de la redhead, tout comme il avait réagi au nom. Parce que, au vu de sa réaction face aux mots de la jeune fille, il s'agissait bel et bien de Harry. Et Terence ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle que son petit protégé était un Obscurial. Et il n'en avait jamais rien su. Pour être franc, il était fort probable que Harry non plus n'en ait rien su jusqu'à son départ d'Angleterre. Il avait dû vite comprendre que certaines choses n'étaient pas considérées comme 'normales' même dans le monde sorcier.

Et ce qui était inconnu, en Grande-Bretagne Magique tout du moins, était souvent vu comme une menace. En Angleterre et en Écosse, les obscurus étaient très rares aujourd'hui, et quand ils étaient sous le radar du gouvernement, les officiels se chargeaient vite de les faire disparaître, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, de les transférer incognito dans un autre pays pour qu'ils ne soient plus sous leurs charges. Cela signifiaient généralement qu'ils ne seraient pas blâmés pour les problèmes causés par les obscurus. Ils ignoraient que les obscurials étaient aidés. En France, aux États-Unis, au Japon, au Vietnam, en Italie et dans tant d'autres pays... Ils avaient outrepassé leur peur de l'inconnu et avaient décidé d'aider les enfants devenus les hôtes d'obscurus mais l'aide qu'ils leur apportaient restait encore trop peu dans certains pays. Le Japon, l'Espagne et l'Italie étaient pour l'instant les pays les plus avancés en ce qui concernait les progrès faits pour aider les Obscurials.

_Cela prit du temps, un long moment, mais Aki parvint éventuellement à calmer la masse sombre qu'était Harry. _

À présent, Terence pouvait même voir les émeraudes qu'étaient les yeux de Harry, au travers de la masse sombre et informe.

_L'Obscurus se dissolut finalement et laissa la place à Harry. Le petit brun était à genoux, tremblant, agité de soubresauts alors que le garçon passait sa manche sur ses yeux afin de cacher ses larmes. _

Ça n'était pas la peine. Ni lui, ni la redhead, ni personne d'autre n'était aveugle ( il aurait bien pensé 'stupide' mais il savait que beaucoup à Poudlard étaient des idiots patentés ).

**_ Harry ? **

_Harry ne répondit pas. Il renifla un peu pathétiquement et lui tendit une enveloppe décachetée, avec le blason de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une feuille chiffonnée que la redhead s'empressa de scanner avant de pousser une série de jurons particulièrement colorés._

**_ Cet enfoiré de bâtard de m** -

_Le petit brun renifla avec amusement mais cela se termina un peu en un sanglot._

**_ Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Pas un seul mot. Quand j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, j'ai bien vu que ce bâtard n'était pas content. C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a placé chez les Dursley. Et quand je me suis enfin tiré chez ces monstres, il ose m'envoyer une putain de lettre pour me faire savoir que j'ai mal agi et que c'était extrêmement irresponsable de ma part de quitter mon _aimante_ famille ?! _Siffla-t-il avec hargne. _**

Terence tressaillit. Le reste de Poudlard se figea. Potter ne jurait jamais ( en fait, il parlait même très peu ). C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient remarqué – autre le fait qu'il se démarquait complètement du reste de ses camarades de Serpentard comme d'une ballerine au milieu de danseurs de hip hop. Harry ne jurait jamais.

Pour qu'il jure autant en quelques phrases, il fallait que cette personne l'ait réellement mise en colère.

… Attendez... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Harry savait qui l'avait placé chez ses anciens tuteurs ? La colère commença à monter alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver qui pourrait être suffisamment stupide pour faire une chose pareille – placer un enfant sorcier avec des moldus-, et un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit: Albus Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que ce vieux bâtard sénile pour penser qu'une telle imbécillité était la chose à faire.

Quand Harry leva finalement les yeux, Miles recula instinctivement; il y avait une telle haine, un tel mépris dans son regard. Et comme, grâce à ''l'écran'' on avait l'impression d'être juste en face de lui, on avait l'impression d'être la cible de ce regard. Miles gela. Il savait que ça n'était pas vrai; ça n'était pas lui que Harry assassinait du regard. En fait, même dans la scène, la personne que Harry haïssait n'était pas présente, mais cela n'empêchait pas le petit brun d'être pris de pulsions meurtrières.

**_ Il savait... chuchota-t-il. **

_Aki lui adressa un regard indescriptible._

Terence fronça les sourcils. La japonaise semblait savoir de quoi parlait leur cadet. Lui n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Qui savait quoi ? Non, attendez... Que savait Dumbledore ?

**_ Il savait ce que les Dursley me faisaient**.

**_ Il paiera pour ses crimes, Raven. Je te le promets**.

Son regard était déterminé, son ton, plus que sérieux. C'était une vraie promesse.

Contrairement à Terence, tout le monde ne savait pas l'avenir de quelle personne était menacé par cette promesse.

* * *

**« Je ne comprends pas comment on est censé faire tout ça en seulement deux mois. » **

Adrian sursauta; il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle scène s'était reformée dans la sphère magique.

Harry était avec sa cousine, la petite redhead japonaise et tous deux étaient assis, chacun dans un fauteuil confortable, face à une vaste bibliothèque truffées de bouquins.

_Aki afficha un sourire carnassier et adressa à son cousin un regard espiègle._

**« J'ai un truc à te montrer. J'attendais que tu me poses la question. »**

_Les deux adolescents se redressèrent et quittèrent le salon en courant._

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et se reforma en une fraction de seconde.

_Les deux jeunes gens marchaient avec hâte dans les couloirs de l'Envol_ ( Terence n'était pas sûr de comment il pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait du QG de l'organisation mais il supposait que la sphère magique en était fautive ).

_Ils entrèrent dans un département très gardé._

Cassius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le département en question car la gravure inscrite sur la plaque de la porte était en caractère japonais et la sphère n'avait pas jugé utile de leur traduire la chose ( ou peut-être souhaitait-'elle' ne pas créer de brèche dans la sécurité de l'organisation en question ).

_Après avoir passé un dédale de couloirs, les deux jeunes gens durent franchir la sécurité mise en place par le personnel._

Miles savait que cette organisation c'était pas de la rigolade, mais en voyant l'important dispositif de sécurité mis en place par l'Envol, il comprit aussi que celle du Ministère de la Magie anglais n'était pas au top.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, à en juger par les regards nerveux et les chuchotements qui agitaient la table des invités.

**« Quel genre de surprise, Aki ?**

**_ Tu vas adorer. » **

_Raven ne posa pas davantage de questions_.

Miles jeta un regard assassin aux trois quarts de la salle quand ils les entendit chuchoter en posant tout un tas de questions. Si ces abrutis l'empêchaient d'écouter ce qui se passait, il les ciblerait pour ses prochaines farces, ils pouvaient en être sûrs.

_Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une large double-porte en bois ( ou tout du moins, qui semblait être en bois ), où était gravé un motif de sablier._

_Elle scanna son badge, puis inclina la tête en avant pour la reconnaissance faciale et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour les laisser entrer. _

**« C'est l'un de nos secrets les mieux gardés. Ceci est la Salle du Temps, la Time Room comme on dit. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'elle fait. »**_** dit-elle d'un ton plat, qui couvrait un sourire excité**_.

Il y eut un bref silence alors que la scène tourbillonnait à nouveau sur elle-même.

''Est-ce que je rêve ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve.'' fit Roger Davies, abasourdi.

Lui, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait d'ores et déjà compris à quoi servait la salle du temps.

Dans le coin des langues-de-plomb, Dolohov et Rookwood pouvaient être vus discutant avec animation avec leurs collègues. Personne ne pouvait être sûr de ce dont ils parlaient – les membres du Département des Mystères étaient toujours extrêmement prudents quand ils discutaient de choses liées au DM en public et il était impossible de leur tirer les vers du nez-, mais ils semblaient très excités et enthousiastes.

* * *

La sphère magique forma une nouvelle scène. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Raven. Celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise à roulettes rouge tandis qu'un mécheux brun, Jeff, était assis au sol, adossé contre le lit du plus jeune.

**« Écoute, je ne sais rien d'eux, à part leurs noms et le fait que je ressemble à mon père et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas s'ils travaillaient avant de mourir ou s'ils étudiaient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient leurs matières préférées ou qui étaient leurs meilleurs amis.**

Ceux qui avaient été proches de James et/ou Lily à l'époque de Poudlard, baissèrent la tête avec honte. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment souciés du Survivant. Il faut dire, on leur avait assuré qu'il avait atterri dans une famille aimante qui le chérissait.

Et ça n'était pas comme s'ils auraient pu tirer les vers du nez à ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore.

**Je ne sais strictement rien d'eux. Ce sont des étrangers. **

Ces mots brisèrent quelque chose en Miles. Il savait que Harry ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il savait que ce serait mal vu de parler de sorciers pro-light dans l'antre de serpents mais en fait... c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il ne savait rien d'eux.

**Et, c'est okay. Ça me va de ne pas savoir. J'ai appris il y a très longtemps que ce genre d'information(s) viendra toujours avec un prix. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le payer. **

Antonin Dolohov hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était triste de voir un enfant être dénié ce genre de choses mais il savait aussi que beaucoup de personnes pourraient profiter de ce manque chez le Survivant pour gagner quelque chose en retour, en échange d'informations sur James et Lily.

Il savait par exemple, que Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à harponner Harry avec ce genre de choses. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché d'approcher le garçon avant sa disparition est ( il pense ) le fait que celui-ci ait été réparti à Serpentard. Cela avait dû rendre Dumbledore méfiant. Après tout, il était plus difficile de manipuler un Serpentard. Même si l'apparence et le caractère du garçon avaient dû calmer le vieil homme.

_Raven s'interrompit un instant posa un regard distant sur la fenêtre de sa chambre._

**_ Les gens qui connaissaient mes parents me haïraient sûrement pour ça mais... ils ne me manquent pas. **

À la table des Gryffondors, Weasley – le plus jeune mâle-, poussa une exclamation victorieux, qui fut de courte durée quand le petit brun à l'écran poursuivit :

**« Tu ne peux pas te languir de quelque chose dont tu ne te souviens même pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me manquer en tant que personnes, puisque je ne me souviens pas d'eux... mais... ce qu'ils représentent me manque, j'imagine; des adultes en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, qui prendraient soin de moi et me protégeraient. Je n'ai jamais accordé ma confiance aux adultes et... je ne crois pas en être jamais capable. » **

McGonagall avait l'air horrifié. Terence ravala un rictus satisfait. Elle avait beau réprimander Snape chaque fois que ce dernier favorisait ses Serpentards, elle n'était pas non plus toute blanche, elle-même. Même si elle essayait de le cacher, cela se voyait qu'elle était méfiante vis à vis des vert et argent. Cette méfiance instinctive influençait en retour le comportement de ses lionceaux.

À la table des enseignants, Minerva prit la parole après s'être remise de son choc :

« Quand il reviendra, nous devrions lui parler de ses parents. J'ignorais qu'il ne savait rien d'eux. »

Depuis sa place, Filius Flitwick secoua la tête avec exaspération.

_ Ça ne marchera pas, Minerva.

Pomona et Septima hochèrent la tête avec approbation mais laissèrent leur petit collègue poursuivre :

« Mr Potter vient juste de dire que les informations viennent toujours avec un prix et, que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non, vous attendez quelque chose en retour. De plus, je doute que le garçon revienne à Poudlard, même si vous parveniez – et ce serait un miracle!-, à le retrouver.

_ Mais c'est insensé ! Les Potter sont toujours diplômés de Poudlard !

_ Et parfois, briser la chaîne n'est pas plus mal. De plus, les écoles magique d'Asie sont très avancées par rapport aux écoles européennes. Même l'ICW l'a admis.

_ Il n'y a qu'à voir les démonstrations de magie sans baguette de Mr Potter et Miss Aki. »

Cela boucha le coin à McGonagall.

* * *

_Harry était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre et mettait un point final à une missive adressée à « Ter »._

Terence fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être que cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée parce que, hormis les cartes postales anonymes, il n'avait jamais rien reçu de Harry après la disparition de ce dernier.

_Il plia délicatement la missive, se leva de sa chaise de bureau et vint se poster devant l'un de ses meubles de rangement_._ Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et sortit une épaisse liasse de feuillets. Il retira le clip qui les maintenait ensemble et glissa sa plus récente missive qu'il plaça à la suite de la dernière en date_. _Ceci fait, il replaça le clip qui les maintenait ensemble et rangea la liasse à l'intérieur du tiroir qu'il referma. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, rangea sa chaise à roulettes contre son bureau puis quitta la pièce_.

Terence ignora les murmures. Les autres ne savaient – pour la plupart-, ce que signifiait cette scène, mais lui savait. Cela voulait dire que Harry avait pris le temps de leur écrire, à lui et aux autres, même s'il n'avait jamais envoyé les lettres en question. Cela voulait dire que Harry pouvait le nier autant qu'il voulait, il ne les avait pas oublié.

Sur la séquence, Harry semblait avoir bien plus que quatorze ans, mais après avoir vu la scène de la Salle du Temps, Adrian n'était pas surpris. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que Harry soit plus âgé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

* * *

Quand la sphère tourbillonna sur elle-même et qu'un autre décor se forma, Terence se pencha en avant. Peregrine et Lucian se redressèrent, intéressés.

Ils surent instinctivement que cela se passait en 1993, pendant ce qui aurait été la troisième année de Harry.

_Aki, Harry, Jeff, Dylan et plusieurs autres jeunes gens étaient tous installés autour d'un grande table ovale, dans une salle de conférence_.

**« Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ? **

**_ Gyuuki-sama a contacté le boss sur demande de Donatello et Smith.**

_( ils se redressèrent brusquement à cela. )_

**_ Les dirigeants de l'ICW ? **

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

**_ De façon non-officielle, oui. Il y a eu un vote err... non officiel quand Albus Dumbledore a décidé d'ignorer une énième convocation à une session avec l'ICW**.

Amelia Bones et plusieurs têtes de Départements du Ministère tournèrent vivement la tête vers Dumbledore en entendant cela et virent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps; de la colère ?

Augustus Rookwood glissa un peu plus loin sur son siège, s'éloignant de la chef du DJM et se rapprochant de son collègue et ami, Antonin, quand il entendit Amelia maugréer sombrement à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il ignorait que la femme pouvait jurer ainsi.

**Il semblerait qu'on ait une nouvelle mission, _fit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain roux._**

_Les cousins ( Aki, Harry, Jeff & Dylan ) échangèrent un regard complice_.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**_ D'après les informations compilées dans ce dossier par certains membres de l'ICW, il semblerait que Sirius Black n'ait jamais reçu de procès. Autrement dit, il est tout à fait possible que le gouvernement magique anglais ait enfermé un innocent dans l'une des pires prisons magiques du monde**.

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps que tout le monde digère ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« NON ! NON ET NON ! BLACK EST UN FOU DÉRANGÉ COUPABLE DE MEURTRE ! C'ÉTAIT UN PARTISAN DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI. »

Inutile de vous demander qui avait dit cela. Ça n'était pas Umbridge, mais son supérieur, Cornelius Fudge.

Rookwood adressa un regard infiniment hautain au Ministre britannique.

_ La ferme !

Umbridge s'indigna mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver le coupable car la sphère se défigea et la scène se poursuivit.

_Harry, qui jusque-là arborait un air indifférent, presque ennuyé, se redressa brusquement, ses yeux verts perçants concentré sur son aîné._

**_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

**_ Il n'y a rien, aucune enquête, aucune véritable preuve que Black a tué tous ces moldus ou était le bras-droit de Voldemort**.

[frissons]

**Il ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ou toute autre partie de son corps. Ils avaient juste vraiment besoin d'un bouc émissaire.**

Les employés du Ministères – minus quelques uns-, s'indignèrent en entendant cela.

**_ Est-ce qu'on a des preuves qu'il est innocent ?** _**S'enquit Harry, d'une voix neutre. **_

**_ Non. C'est pour cela qu'on va l'interroger sous les plus brefs délais. Avec veritaserum et serment d'Artemis**

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur. Le serment d'Artemis était un serment de vérité; l'un des serments magiques les plus inviolables au monde. Briser ce serment, ça n'était pas seulement souffrir d'une mort violente, non, c'était sentir sa magie être drainée de son corps, sentir son énergie vitale le quitter et surtout, c'était condamner le reste de sa lignée.

Cela prouvait qu'ils prenaient cette affaire très au sérieux et, si Black avait refusé ce procès, cela aurait été une preuve irréfutable qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ( pas qu'il aurait effectivement _pu_ refuser ).

**Écoutez-moi bien, c'est une demande directe de l'ICW. Ils pourraient ordonner au ministre britannique d'ouvrir une nouvelle enquête sur Black au sujet des meurtres qu'il a soit-disant commis et au sujet de la mort des Potter, **

_Raven conserva un regard froid_.

**_ Cependant, ils pensent que Fudge et ses laquais pourraient bien décider d'agir avec des moyens... risqués, pour faire étouffer l'affaire.**

_Le regard émeraude de Harry devint glacé._

**_ Comme faire disparaître le détenu ou le voir mourir dans d'étranges circonstances ? **

_Sa voix glaciale _fit frissonner les sorciers.

Ce qu'il impliquait en revanche, acheva de les choquer. Pourtant, cela ne devrait pas. Après tout, la moitié d'entre eux au moins ne se faisaient pas d'illusion et savaient ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur d'un gouvernement.

**_ Ils comptent sur nous pour amener Black au siège de l'ICW en Italie. Son procès se tiendra à la Cour Suprême. **

**_ Et que veulent-ils qu'on fasse ? Qu'on le kidnappe et le fasse sortir ni vu ni connu de Grande-Bretagne ? _S'enquit Harry d'un ton cynique. _**

**_ C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse**_**, rétorqua l'autre jeune homme, amusé. **_

…

« Pardon ?! »

* * *

**_Hey, voici donc la première partie de La Fleur d'Orion ( le titre sera expliqué dans la seconde partie ). Je ne sais pas ce que je fais : est-ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être la seconde partie de la Fleur d'Orion ou la suite de Hogwarts Reads H&W ?_**

_**Pour ce qui est du Summon Naruto/HP, on m'a demandé une suite. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire ou non. Bien que ce soit tentant, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment maîtriser l'univers de Naruto. J'y réfléchis mais je ne promets rien.**_

_**Je sais que vous devez en avoir assez d'entendre parler du Covid-19 ( dieu sait que je n'en peux moi-même plus ) donc je vais seulement dire ceci : prenez soin de vous et des vôtres et ne faîtes pas de folie. Soyez prudent et à bientôt.**_

* * *

**Publié le : 19 mars 2020 **


	17. Reading 1: Hogwarts Reads H&W 2- Part II

**Note du jour : _Conformément aux résultats du vote sur twitter, l'histoire du jour est la suite de Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard._**

**_Merci pour tous vos commentaires, Merci à toutes et à tous ! _**

_._

**Book Pairing : **Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint

**'Real' Pairing :** Wayne Hopkins/Harry

Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne ( certaines seront peut-être platoniques ).

_**Part-Incubus!Harry **_

**Mots : 17,700**

* * *

**Hogwarts reads H&W à Serpentard**

**[**_ Dans lequel, le mot 'adorable' est répété un nombre innombrable de fois._** ] **

Kevin avança d'une démarche hésitante mais rapide et s'arrêta face au présentoir, montrant son dos aux enseignants et organisateurs du Tournois et faisant face aux étudiants et autres invités.

Ouvrant le livre à la page marquée, il lut dans sa tête les deux premières lignes et un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres. Nul doute que les Serpentards allaient être extrêmement embarrassés mais lui ( et bien d'autres ) trouvaient cela adorable.

**_ Chapitre 2,** lut-il, **partie 2.**

Son sourire intrigua mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir la réponse à leur question :

**Marcus Flint ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il commençait à être légèrement inquiet. Ces maudits gamins lui donneraient une crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs peut-être ? ) un jour. **

Marcus résista à l'envie de grogner de désespoir alors qu'il essayait de bloquer les gloussements qu'il pouvait entendre depuis sa place. À sa plus grande horreur, ces gloussements provenaient également de la table de Serpentard.

**Avisant les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, laquelle venait de rentrer de leur détention avec McGonagall pour avoir fait une bataille de boules de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley à l'INTÉRIEUR du château ( _'What the fuck ?!' _),**

« Langage. » fit McGonagall, recevant des regards amusés de ses collègues.

Marcus adressa à son équipe un regard incrédule.

_ Avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de leurs alter ego; après tout, si l'opportunité venait à se présenter, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire une de boule de neige avec les jumeaux farceurs, à l'INTÉRIEUR du château.

Il cligna des yeux quand il entendit un rire cristallin et tourna la tête vers sa provenance. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. C'était Potter.

Oh.

Harry miroita ses gestes, clignant innocemment des yeux en retour. Et c'est à cet instant que Marcus aperçut un éclat violet, surnaturel, dans les yeux du lionceau et... Oh. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le petit brun mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas complètement humain.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à passer du temps avec des Weasley mais un regard noir de Montague le fit taire. Il glissa un regard vers son père mais Lucius se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid en retour et Draco baissa la tête avec embarras.

**il héla l'un d'eux :**

**« Adrix, tu as vu le Duo aujourd'hui ? » **

**Adrian Pucey leva les yeux pour voir l'un de ses plus proches amis et fronça les yeux en voyant l'inquiétude briller dans son regard**.

Marcus étouffa un gémissement. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir le sourire amusé de Travers et il grimaça de plus bel. Ah, il pouvait rire l'autre. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Et, oui, il savait que c'était un proverbe moldu mais, heh, ça correspondait parfaitement à la situation présente alors, franchement, il n'allait rien dire.

De toute façon, ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus qu'il détestait tout ce qui était originaire du monde non magique. Par exemple, la littérature moldue était très pertinente et intéressante, la plupart du temps.

**_ Pas depuis la fin des cours, non, répondit-il lentement. **

**Marcus porta son attention sur les autres membres de l'équipe.**

**_ Pas depuis la fin du déjeuner. Ils sont partis assez rapidement, répondit Bole en haussant les épaules.**

**_ La dernière fois que je les ai vu, commença Terence avec hésitation. C'est quand Harry a attrapé Wayne et qu'ils ont quitté la salle commune. **

**_ Je les ai croisé dans les couloirs il y a deux ou trois heures, les informa Miles**.

Parvati gloussa face à l'attitude sur protectrice des Serpentards. Ils pouvaient le nier tant qu'ils le voulaient, elle savait que c'était vrai. Si jamais ils venaient à se rapprocher de Harry dans ce monde-ci, elle savait qu'ils seraient farouchement protecteurs envers lui.

Kevin s'apprêtait à reprendre quand un flash de lumière apparut au milieu de la pièce et, quand il disparut, plusieurs figures se tenaient à présent entre les tables (yeah, c'est un classique, mais ça ne sont pas des fantômes).

Harry se redressa brutalement en entendant l'un des gars – un type baraqué et intimidant, d'une trentaine d'années-, commencer à jurer face à leur déplacement soudain.

« Que diable ?! […]

_ Aoutch ! C'était mon pied ! Eraklès, tu m'écrases !

_ Poussez vos grosses fesses, j'peux pas respirer ! » leur parvinrent les cris en provenance de l'entremêlement de bras et de jambes qui avait atterri à côté des autres jeunes hommes.

« Mah, comme c'est amusant. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, fit un mâle brun d'une beauté presque androgyne.

_ Allons, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous curieux de savoir pourquoi nous avons été transporté ici. » renchérit son compagnon, un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu très flashy.

Ils étaient très séduisants ainsi, l'un pratiquement enroulé autour de l'autre.

« Hum, je suis navrée, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit, intervint Madame Bones en désertant son siège pour venir à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. La Coupe semble agir à sa guise en ce moment.

_ Madame Bones, le salua le type baraqué.

_ Lord Greyback. »

Même si peu de sorciers des récentes générations – comme Fudge ou Dumbledore-, avaient de respect pour les créatures dîtes 'sombres', Amélia n'oubliait pas l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu étant enfant. Les créatures aidaient à maintenir la balance du monde magique. Sans elles, ils auraient beaucoup plus de problèmes avec leur magie. Elle n'avait rien contre les créatures, au contraire. Et elle savait que si les créatures venaient à disparaître pour une quelconque raison ( cough, génocide ), le mode magique courrait à sa perte.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minute pour expliquer la situation et résumer les premiers 'chapitres' lus, à la grande surprise des nouveaux arrivants, puis ceux-ci durent se présenter.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira les traits de Harry alors que les étrangers étaient introduits. Il y avait d'abord Fenrir Greyback, alpha de la meute Greyback et son lieutenant Ralph. Se tenaient alors ses bêtas, Erakles et J-B. Les deux suivants étaient des vampires ( Harry avait bien vu les réactions négatives que quelques rares personnes ne parvenaient même pas à cacher ) appartenant à un puissant Coven; Adrastos Lestoat et Cardric de Valsulvic ( non, on ne prononçait pas le premier 'L' ). Enfin, se trouvait un jeune homme un peu fragile ( Jeremy Smoke ) mais dont les yeux ne cessaient de prendre une teinte ambré, montrant ainsi qu'il avait dû être récemment mordu et n'avait pas encore un très bon contrôle de lui-même et de ses transformations.

Quand on leur fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir où ils le désiraient, il n'y eut aucun mot échangés et les nouveaux arrivants se dispersèrent entre les tables des vert et argent et celle des jaunes et noirs, à la grande déception des Gryffondors et celle, plus subtile des Serdaigles.

Harry se redressa en avant alors que Kevin reprenait depuis le début.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis gigota un peu, de sorte qu'il soit juste à côté de l'autre jeune homme, Jeremy.

« Hi. »

Le concerné sursauta puis rosit et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Hey~

_ Je suis Harry.

_ Jeremy.

_ Wayne. » rajouta l'albinos, juste pour la forme.

Et, juste comme ça, une nouvelle amitié commença à bourgeonner sous le regard bienveillant et intrigué de Adrastos Lestoat et son compagnon aux cheveux bleus.

**Adrian n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ( Marcus ), lui, ou ses plus proches amis, mais il devait avouer que le Duo semblait produire cet effet-là sur presque chaque personne qu'ils rencontraient – hormis quelques exceptions qu'il se garderait bien de mentionner. **

**_ Je ****les**** ai vu au deuxième étage, intervint une voix froide et calme**.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté, sachant instinctivement qui était cette personne. Theo pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque les orbes émeraudes de Potter croisèrent ses iris sombres.

Qu'est-ce que -

**Tous les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent pour faire face à Nott, Théodore Nott jr,**

Oh, okay. Il comprenait. Quoi que, tout de même, comment se faisait-il que Potter avait instinctivement su qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

C'était pour le moins... intriguant.

**lequel était encadré par ses aînés, Silver Travers, à présent en dernière année et Alex Dolohov, dans la même année que Marcus. **

Les concernés haussèrent un sourcil, visiblement curieux.

**Travers avait passé moins de temps en leur compagnie depuis la rentrée septembre mais Marcus comprenait : c'était l'année des ASPICs et Silver avait toujours été un peu perfectionniste. Alex Dolohov était quant à lui de charmante compagnie et d'excellents conseils quoi qu'un peu trop calme et silencieux. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Nott. **

Le concerné hocha la tête d'une façon presque imperceptible et se permit un l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait tandis que Theodore se demandait s'il allait à nouveau réapparaître après cela.

Amelia Bones fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'expression boudeuse et presque colérique de Dumbledore. Bah, le vieux fou n'était visiblemet pas heureux.

**« Tu sais où ils allaient ?**

**_ Réfléchis un peu Flint, se moqua Travers. Tu crois qu'on serait là si on savait où ils avaient disparu. » **

Silver et Marcus échangèrent un regard surpris, de même que tous ceux qui les connaissaient bien.

Ils étaient amis depuis des années et – et ça c'était un développement récent-, avaient commencé à flirter un peu, de temps à autres.

Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression que leurs alter ego ne s'entendaient pas du tout ?

**Adrian se mordit les lèvres devant le ton sec de l'aîné. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé mais un jour, Silver était extrêmement protecteur vis à vis de son cadet et le lendemain, il était froid et tous deux s'évitaient comme la peste. Enfin, si, Adrian savait pourquoi. Ces deux crétins étaient trop bornés pour admettre leurs sentiments, voilà pourquoi**.

_'Oh non'_ songea Marcus, en luttant contre son rougissement ( Silver n'était guère en meilleur état ).

Il ignora le rire presque psychotique que laissa échapper Potter parce qu'il savait à quoi l'autre garçon pensait. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre allait être embarrassé par les détails dont le livre regorgeait.

Wayne caressa distraitement les cheveux de Harry alors que le petit brun calmait finalement son rire.

« Mah, mah, fit Adrastos en se penchant au-dessus des deux adolescents. Vous êtes absolument adorables tous les deux. »

Wayne grimaça mais Harry offrit un sourire timide au vampire. Celui-ci roucoula de plus bel, sous le regard tendre de son partenaire.

**Adrian avait froncé les sourcils. Rien n'avait changé, non, cela avait même semblé empirer. Adrian n'avait pu que les observer se déchirer de plus en plus et aujourd'hui, ils se parlaient à peine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait que les regarder se mentir à eux-même et se trouver des excuses pour ne pas se parler. **

**C'était... infiniment frustrant. **

« Oui, fit le concerné. Oui, c'est exactement ça. 'Frustrant'. »

Silver et Marcus lui jetèrent un regard noir qu'il leur renvoya puissance deux.

_ Quoi ?! C'est la vérité.

Marcus décida qu'il serait plus sûr de ne pas provoquer la colère de son ami. Adrix pouvait réellement être une langue de vipère.

**_ C'est quoi ton problème Travers ?! Cracha Marcus.**

**Silver fut momentanément surpris par l'éruption de son cadet mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre : le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait déjà quitté la salle commune. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus avant que Travers ne se précipite à sa suite. Un sourire digne des jumeaux Weasley étira les lèvres du fils Pucey. **

Les Serpentards, de la quatrième à la septième année-, échangèrent un regard horrifié et frissonnèrent d'effroi. Adrian ( rebaptisé 'Adrix' par ses amis ) caqueta d'un plaisir malsain et cette fois-ci, ses amis ne furent pas les seuls à lui adresser un regard inquiet.

Le ministre bulgare et ses associés/conseillers proches, eux, étaient plus amusés qu'autre chose. Peut-être que les sorciers anglais n'étaient pas aussi ternes et ennuyeux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Pas tous en tout cas.

Harry lui-même combattit le désir soudain d'éclater d'un rire sadique. Ça ne le rendrait pas bien auprès de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh attendez ! …. Il s'en fichait.

**Ça ne le rassurait pas trop que Marcus soit parti seul – d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas où étaient les deux p'tits_, mais au moins, ces deux-là résoudraient peut-être leur problème relationnel. **

Miles et Terence ricanèrent en entendant cela et Miles sut, en voyant le regard noir de Marcus, qu'il aurait droit à des tours de terrain supplémentaires lors du prochain entraînement de Quidditch. Super.

Terence était chanceux d'avoir arrêté le Quidditch ( quoi que c'était une question de santé, pas un réel choix ).

**Theodore observa silencieusement l'entrée de leur salle commune puis se détourna pour regarder ses deux aînés.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

**Dolohov et Pucey échangèrent un regard puis, ne se sentant pas trop de faire un cours sur les relations conjugales et/ou éducation sexuelle, ils haussèrent les épaules :**

**« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. » **

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Wayne alors que Marcus laissait sa tête reposer contre la surface lisse de la table en étouffant un gémissement de désespoir. Yup. Harry n'était plus le seul à être embarrassé par le livre.

**Alors que Silver Travers pourchassait Marcus en exigeant des réponses **

Le groupe d'amis des deux en question reniflèrent avec amusement.

**Harry et Wayne retournèrent dans les toilettes, sales et exténués. Il s'avéra que le Basilic n'avait plus essayé de les tuer/manger après la seconde tentative où Wayne avait finalement craqué et l'avait temporairement aveuglé avec un lumos assez puissant. **

« Tué ?!

_ Mangé !? »

**Le roi des Serpent se nommait 'Saassha' d'après Harry et ils avaient promis de revenir visiter la créature.. un de ces quatre. Honnêtement, Wayne trouvait tout de même maladroit d'être obligé de fermer les yeux par peur (peur?) d'être tué ou pire, pétrifié ( oui, dans ce sens-là ).**

Quand les têtes pivotèrent vers Harry, le garçon soupira avec fatigue.

_ Le Basilic est mort.

Et il refusa de répondre à toute nouvelle question mais, de toute façon, les autres sorciers et sorcières étaient bien trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**« Oh. Fit l'albinos en regardant autour de lui, dans les toilettes. Regarde ça. »**

**Harry tourna la tête et suivit le regard de son ami pour tomber sur un carnet noir. Un petit carnet noir très familier. **

**« C'était très méchant de sa part. » intervint une voix geignarde**.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre Hermione maugréer sombrement à leur égard en fond.

**Les deux Serpentards se redressèrent pour voir Mimi flotter au dessus du cabinet qu'elle aimait tant hanter. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Myrtle ? Demanda Harry. **

**Le ton plat de sa voix aurait irrité n'importe qui mais à présent, tout le monde était plus ou moins habitué et même Myrtle, qui venait de faire sa connaissance, se trouvait davantage rassurée par le ton de sa voix, elle qui avait toujours été moquée et critiquée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. **

**_ Je pleurai tranquillement dans les toilettes quand cette petite fille est venue et a jeté un journal sur moi. Ça n'était pas très gentil. **

« Décidément, Weasley. Vos manières laissent à désirer. » fit mini Malfoy.

Son père lui adressa un regard approbateur alors même que Ron rembarrait brutalement le blondinet. Une nouvelle dispute allait se déclencher quand McGonagall intervint, retira des points aux deux garçons et les força à se rasseoir en silence.

**_ En effet, approuva Harry, se souvenant très bien de tous les objets que Dudley lui avait jeté dessus quand il était plus jeune.**

Harry serra les dents alors qu'un regard sombre flashait dans les yeux de Wayne.

**À présent Dudley n'était plus un problème. Pas plus que l'oncle Vernon. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire du mal.. **

**_ Est-ce que cette fille était une Weasley ? Demanda à son tour Wayne tandis qu'il observait les reliures du journal.**

**C'était bien le même journal magique qu'il avait dérobé à la cadette Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt. **

**_ Cheveux roux et tâches de rousseurs ? Fit pensivement Myrtle. Oui, c'en était définitivement une**.

Ginny grimaça avec colère en entendant cette description si célèbre qu'employait toujours les gens pour les décrire. Les sang-purs traditionalistes ( vraiment juste les Malfoy et les Parkinson ) rajoutaient même qu'ils étaient vêtus de robes de seconde main.

**_ Oh je vois. Fit Wayne. Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Myrtle. **

**Le fantôme rosit à nouveau puis agita la main en direction des deux garçons.**

**_ Vous êtes différents des autres. Vous êtes gentils.**

**Harry n'irait pas dire qu'ils étaient gentils, mais Myrtle avait raison. Ils étaient différents des autres. Ils ne s'associaient pas non plus avec les gens 'normaux' - part peut-être les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais encore une fois, qui a dit qu'ils étaient normaux ?**

**« Nous reviendrons bientôt. »**

Adrastos affichait un léger sourire alors qu'il écoutait le garçon lire d'une voix calme et apaisante. Ça n'était pas réellement ce que lui et Cardric avaient décidé quand ils avaient décidé de passer une journée relax en découvrant le côté moldu de Paris mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre ( ils connaissaient déjà fort bien le côté moldue de la capitale française ). C'était fort intéressant et même si tout n'était pas comme ici puisque le livre narrait les événements d'une autre dimension, elle restait suffisamment proche pour que la plupart des choses soient réellement arrivés et que leurs alter ego aient un caractère relativement proches du leur. La seule vraie différence jusqu'à présent était que le 'duo' n'avait tué personne.

**Et, avec un dernier salut, les deux Serpentards quittèrent les lieux pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Après tout, le dîner n'était pas avant au moins une demi-heure. **

**Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois sur leur chemin menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, ce fut à proximité du tableau de Salazar Serpentard, gardant l'entrée de l'antre des serpents. Parce qu'il y avait des bruits suspects**.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres d'Adrian. Oserait-il espérer ?

**Bizarre. Est-ce que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer sans son consentement ? **

''Comment peut-on se faire tuer avec son consentement ?'' demanda Stephen Cornfoot.

Adrastos s'étira de tout son long, attisant des regards gourmands de part et d'autre de la salle alors qu'il adressait au jeune Serdaigle un regard faussement aguicheur.

« Oh je peux vous assurer qu'il y a beaucoup de moyens différents. »

Le Serdaigle déglutit et desserra sa cravate. C'était lui où il faisait tout à coup chaud ici ?

Cardric esquissa un rictus amusé. Adrastos était un charmeur mais il était rarement sérieux. Sûrs, ils avaient déjà invité une tierce personne à rejoindre leur lit mais ils savaient tous deux que ces personnes n'étaient pas le troisième membre de leur Triade. Ils aimaient juste varier les plaisirs de temps à autres.

**Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard. Si c'était le cas ils devaient aller voir ! Encore plus si c'était une personne qu'ils appréciaient. Ils n'allaient pas permettre à une personne qu'ils appréciaient de mourir sans son consentement... et sans le leur. Les autres ne les concernaient ****pas****.**

Terence pouffa de rire en entendant cela.

**Mais pas ceux qui leur 'appartenaient'. Eux, ils n'avaient pas leur accord pour mourir. C'était comme ça. Et pas autrement. **

**Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans l'alcôve, cachés dans l'ombre. Ça.. ça n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient**.

Adrian était rouge tant il essayait de réprimer son caquètement hystérique. Marcus se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Silver lui, qui était habituellement si sûr de lui, se sentit bien maladroit quand il commença à imaginer des théories sur ce qu'avait trouvé le duo et il évita résolument les sourires goguenards de ses amis.

**Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais Wayne avait déjà vu cela lorsqu'il vivait dans les rues. **

''Aw tu es si innocent, Harry.'' le taquinèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Harry rosit un peu mais il était content de ne pas être aussi rouge écrevisse que Flint. C'était un peu adorable en fait; Flint ne lui avait jamais paru aussi embarrassé avant.

Pas qu'il l'ait vu de près des masses, Ron et Hermione faisaient un excellent job à le maintenir isolé. Enfin ça, c'était avant.

**Il n'avait pas compris et on ne lui avait pas expliqué, mais il avait déjà prévu de corriger cela lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans la salle commune. Après tout, leur chef de maison avait déjà dit que les aînés pouvaient répondre à toutes leurs questions, non ? De plus, si cela pouvait les embarrasser, ça l'arrangeait. **

''Vicieux bâtard.'' rumina Silver, mais il n'y avait pas de réelle colère derrière ses mots.

Si quelque chose, il était un peu admiratif ( mais avec une bonne dose de réticence ).

**Sans un mot, Wayne attrapa la main libre d'Harry et le traîna à sa suite, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ils reprirent donc leur route en silence, ignorant les gémissements et respirations haletantes qui retentissaient.**

Les professeurs secouèrent la tête avec exaspération. Honnêtement, ils comprenaient leurs anciens professeurs; ils détestaient dealer avec des adolescents pleins d'hormones. C'était toujours un supplice pour leurs nerfs.

**« Waayne ? Geignit doucement Harry, quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Salazar. C'était quoi ça ? **

**_ . . . On demandera aux préfets. . . . ou aux concernés. » **

**Harry acquiesça puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune après avoir salué le portrait du Fondateur en s'inclinant légèrement. **

**Salazar Serpentard était toujours plus gentil lorsqu'ils leur montrait autant de respect**.

« Ils ont raison là-dessus, fit Terence à ses amis. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de ce bon vieux Sal quand Ethan était bourré et avait essayé de lui ordonner d'ouvrir la porte sans le mot de passe. Sal l'avait laissé planté toute la nuit devant l'entrée. »

Adrian ricana. C'était là une sage leçon que Ethan Carrow avait fini par apprendre; ne jamais se montrer insolent ou exigeant envers ses aînés.

Ça ne se terminait jamais bien.

**Les étudiants de Serpentard n'étaient pas tranquilles. Quatre des leurs avaient disparu. Les deux premiers, ça n'était pas si rares que ça, ils disparaissaient souvent et, bien que les aînés sachent pertinemment qu'ils savaient se prendre en charge, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les deux p'tits, comme des_ papa poules_.**

Les Serpentards – tout du moins une grande partie d'entre eux-, s'indignèrent et geignirent presque en entendant cela, le tout sous les regards mi amusés, mi exaspérés de leurs parents/oncles/tantes.

« On n'est **pas** des papa poules. » fit Cassius, têtu comme une mule.

Son argument était ruiné par les regards qu'il ne cessait de jeter à Potter & Hopkins, lesquels étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre contre leur table. Miles ignorait comment ils parvenaient à avoir l'air aussi confortable dans une pose aussi _inconfortable._

Daphnné Greengrass, qui était pourtant habituellement si froide et impassible, laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'elle et ses camarades papotaient à ce sujet.

**Quant aux deux autres... vu leur relation ces deux dernières années, ils pourraient aussi bien être en train de s'entre-tuer**.

''Oi !''

**Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles, encore moins depuis que Snape était venu pour les avertir que Justin Finch-Fletchey avait été retrouvé dans le hall, pétrifié et qu'ils étaient tous priés de rester dans leur salle commune jusqu'au lendemain, qu'un repas serait livré dans leur salle, merci bien. **

Une fille de Beauxbâtons leur demanda si c'était arrivé dans ce monde-ci également et quand ils hochèrent la tête, une explosion de murmures traversa la salle, autant chez les écoliers que chez les adultes, poudlardiens comme étrangers.

Adrastos et Cardric froncèrent les sourcils. Honnêtement, un Basilic dans une école... Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le directeur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à des professionnels pour s'en charger ?

Ils avaient une petite idée du pourquoi. Leurs regards coulissèrent vers le duo Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, quand ils entendirent le jeune albinos aux yeux rouges chuchoter quelque chose au sujet du venin de Basilic et d'une cicatrice sur le bras. Ils virent le petit brun tressaillir et se frotter l'avant-bras. Oh. Adrastos n'aimait pas ce tout cela impliquait.

Et il ne disait pas ça uniquement parce que les deux garçons étaient adorables et qu'il voulait les prendre dans ses bras ( et ne plus jamais les relâcher ).

**Ils avaient été contraints de mentir à leur chef de maison concernant l'absence de quatre de leur camarades afin de couvrir leur disparition. Quelque part, ils soupçonnaient que leur directeur de maison ait vu au travers de leur mensonge mais pour l'instant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas assez. Ils étaient bien trop inquiets ( sans jamais oser l'avouer )**

Les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentards – et n'étant pas spécialement préjudicieux-, affichèrent un rictus satisfait en entendant cela.

Les vert et argent eux, virent leur réputation d'êtres froids et intouchables partir en miettes ( c'était déjà le cas depuis le début de la lecture ).

**pour leurs camarades. Les verts et argents en étaient à là de leurs réflexion lorsque le portrait bascula et que le Duo Mystère entra dans la salle commune, sales et exténués. Ils avaient de la poussière presque partout et semblaient avoir traversé l'Enfer [et en être revenus vivants]. **

« Yeay » chuchotèrent les deux membres du duo en entendant la description de leurs alter ego.

Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu éviter beaucoup de situations mortelles et beaucoup de blessures sérieuses s'il avait été en compagnie de Wayne.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas refaire l'histoire.

Mais ! On pouvait faire en sorte de ne pas suivre une voie toute tracée par d'autres.

**Au moins cette fois-ci, n'y avait-il pas de sang sur eux. **

Terence s'esclaffa.

**C'était déjà une bonne chose. Quoique ça n'était pas plus rassurant. D'autant plus que Potter avait dans la main une carcasse d'animal. Normal, quoi**.

Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de hausser les épaules et tourner leur attention vers les deux gamins en question.

« Honnêtement, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi cinglés que leurs alter ego de l'autre monde, je suis certain qu'ils sont quand même pas complètement bien dans leur tête. » fit Lucian.

Peregrine haussa un élégant sourcil.

_ J'espère bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous supporteraient s'ils étaient tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Ils avaient l'habitude de toujours observer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et ils avaient depuis longtemps remarqué les deux garçons en question, peut-être même avant que ceux-ci ne réalisent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Lucian et Peregrine savaient que leurs amis ressentaient aussi quelque chose pour les deux gamins mais niaient les choses.

Bah, plus pour longtemps. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils ne se prendraient pas un chaudron.

**« Où étiez-vous, les p'tits ? » **

**Harry leva vers eux de grands yeux innocents et finit par hausser les épaules.**

**_ À l'aventure. **

**Honnêtement, parfois Adrian comprenait sa mère quand, dans l'un de ses moments de grande ivresse, elle déclarait détester les gosses. Mais, en fait, il appréciait bien trop la 'bizarrerie' du Duo pour les détester. Même si leur apathie le déroutait parfois**.

Adrian ricana. Ouais, parfois il comprenait vraiment sa vieille mégère ( une expression moldue ) de mère.

**Finalement, le poursuiveur soupira et agita la main. **

**_ Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, durant votre grande aventure, croisé Marcus ou Silver ? **

Marcus n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Adrian pour voir celui-ci lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire. Malgré tout, il pouvait aussi sentir les épaules de son ami trembler, à côté de lui. Il ne le laisserait jamais vivre en paix après ça. Il pouvait en être sûr.

**Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand Wayne resta impassible. **

**_ Oui, on les a croisé. **

**Adrian poussa un soupir de soulagement**.

Les amis proches de Marcus se mordirent les lèvres pour contenir le rire hystérique qui menaçait de prendre possession d'eux. Honnêtement, ils allaient avoir droit à la mise en couple Travers/Flint dans le livre avant la 'vraie' officialisation. Si seulement les deux idiots de LEUR monde pouvaient cesser d'être bornés et juste avouer leurs sentiments nom d'une chouette ! Comme l'avait dit l'alter ego d'Adrian, c'était extrêmement frustrant de les regards flirter sans jamais rien en faire.

Sûr, ils avaient tous une relation un peu particulière, mais Silver et Marcus avaient jusque-là catégoriquement refusé de partager cette relation particulière l'un avec l'autre.

**_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous aient aperçu, rajouta pensivement Harry en inclinant un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **

**Cela intrigua les autres élèves et Adrian ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' comique avant d'étouffer un rire en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. L'innocence d'Harry était toujours si amusante. Wayne affichait un air connaisseur mais ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait non plus**.

Terence enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras pour s'empêcher de débarquer à la table des Poufsouffles et étreindre les deux adolescents en question. Bon sang, c'était incroyable ces élans protecteurs qu'il ressentait pour ces deux-là.

**_ Nous demanderons à Flint, l'interrompit Wayne.**

**Il lui fallut tout le contrôle du monde pour s'empêcher de rire quand il entendit cela. Oh Merlin, cela allait être amusant. Adrian ne cesserait plus jamais de charrier Marcus et Silver à ce sujet. Quoique, Silver n'avait plus que quelques semaines à supporter cela**

Oh tiens, son alter ego était plus âgé que lui, songea distraitement Silver.

**mais Adrian pourrait toujours le voir et le taquiner à ce sujet pendant les vacances ou les réceptions. Adrian ne les laisserait plus jamais vivre en paix. La vengeance est, après tout, un plat qui se mange froid ( et oui, il connaissait cette expression moldue ). **

Adrian caqueta à nouveau, s'attirant un regard confus et un brin inquiet de plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. Il entendit même Weasley – le plus jeune, ruminer bruyamment que c'était un signe de folie et que toute cette magie noire devait l'avoir rendu dingue. Il fut sèchement réprimandé par McGonagall pour son commentaire et fut averti que la prochaine fois, il aurait une heure de retenue.

« Je te l'avais dit, Marcus. J'aurai ma vengeance pour cette histoire avec Décamp.

_ C'est de ta faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas -

_ Pour la dernière fois, il ne s'était rien passé ! C'est pas ma faute si Terence et les jumeaux Weasley ont fait une farce et qu'on s'est retrouvé coincé dans le placard ! »

… Ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu plus fort que prévu, à en juger par les sourires carnassiers de certains élèves n'appartenant définitivement pas à Serpentard.

Il fallait les excuser, cette histoire de bouquin les avait complètement déboussolé.

**Les plus jeunes Serpentards s'éloignèrent prudemment et frissonnèrent d'effroi lorsque Adrian commença à rire sombrement en se frottant les mains. Avaient-ils réveillé le psychopathe qui sommeillait en Pucey ? **

Fenrir renifla, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux alors qu'il survolait la salle d'un regard blasé. Il risqua un coup d'oeil en face de lui et avisa le louveteau – le jeune homme qui avait récemment été transformé, et un grondement remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'il humait l'air. Son loup intérieur grattait à la surface, geignant pour gagner le contrôle et lui hurlant de clamer ce qui était sien. _Pas tout de suite,_ pensa-t-il. _Il n'est pas encore tout-à-fait prêt. _

**_ Oui, répondit finalement Adrian, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. **

**Wayne le considéra quelques instants et considéra davantage d'attention au sourire fou du poursuiveur avant de hausser les épaules et de traîner Harry à sa suite**.

« Arrête de caqueter Adrix. C'est presque effrayant. » grogna Marcus, dans l'espoir que ses joues reprennent une couleur naturelle.

**Quand ils redescendirent, Flint et Travers étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Comme personne n'était à côté d'eux, le Duo échangea un regard complice et acquiesça. **

Marcus se prépara mentalement pour les couinements et gloussements qui allaient probablement suivre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se frotta les paupières.

**Quelques secondes plus tard, une touffe de cheveux noirs reposait sur les genoux d'un Marcus clignotant et une chevelure blanche comme neige se posa sur ceux de Travers lequel, pas du tout habitué à cela, sursauta. **

**« Qu'est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais Marcus l'interrompit.**

**_ Laisse-tomber. Ils sont comme ça. Le mieux c'est de suivre le courant. »**

Silver cligna des yeux. Lui et Marcus échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent la tête en direction de la table des Poufsouffles, seulement pour voir 'le duo' en pleine conversation muette avec les deux vampires.

Marcus se renfrogna. Les Serpentards fréquentaient Potter et Hopkins depuis plus longtemps et ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole. Ces gars-là débarquaient de nul part et faisaient tout de suite amis amis avec eux ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

À cet instant, l'un des vampires – le brun aux cheveux longs, croisa son regard et lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire espiègle.

Puis Harry – err... enfin, Potter, dit quelque chose au vampire et l'homme reporta son attention sur le petit brun, souriant plaisamment au lionceau alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle, plus petite, du Survivant.

Marcus échangea un regard alarmé avec ses coéquipiers.

**La preuve, Harry semblait ronronner sous les douces caresses que Flint prodiguait dans ses cheveux. Silver observa quelques instant Hopkins puis haussa les épaules et lissa la chevelure de l'albinos. Il avait les cheveux doux. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua le septième année. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger là-dessus plus en profondeur. **

Cette fois-ci, quatre adolescents gémirent en rosissant faiblement; deux assis à a table des Serpentards, et deux autres à celle des Poufsouffles.

**« Au fait, commença Potter d'un ton plat mais alimenté d'un petit quelque chose s'apparentant à de la curiosité. Wayne et moi vous avons croisé lorsque nous rentrions**.

''Oh non, chuchota Marcus.

_ Ooh si.'' répondit automatiquement Terence, amusé au possible.

Marcus lui jeta un regard noir.

Cela n'eut absolument aucun effet sur son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça; Terence savait quand Marcus était réellement en colère.

**_ Hein ? » **

**Très élégant, vraiment.**

**Wayne se tourna vers le ventre du sang-pur. **

**_ Harry voulait aller vous voir. Il pensait que vous étiez blessés, expliqua-t-il en devinant la moue de son ami. Je lui ai dit que nous vous verrions plus tard**.

« Fait chier. » marmonna Marcus alors que Silver faisait de son mieux pour paraître nonchalant malgré tous les regards qui convergeaient dans leur direction.

Salazar, c'était un peu embarrassant.

**Tout-à-coup, Marcus le sentit mal et sa main s'arrêta quelques instants, juste assez pour que Harry grogne dans son état de somnolence, puis il reprit comme si de rien n'était. Assurément, cela ne pouvait être - **

**_ Pourquoi étiez vous collés l'un à l'autre ? Demanda Wayne en leur jetant un regard vicieux**.

Les trois quart de la salle éclatèrent de rire en entendant cela.

Marcus et Silver jetèrent un regard trahi à leurs pères quand ils réalisèrent que Lord Flint et Lord Travers faisaient partis de ces petits mécréants qui riaient de leur embarras.

Lord Travers alla même jusqu'à hausser les épaules en signe d'excuse mais ne chercha pas à stopper son rire. Honnêtement !

Silver ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, son front reposant presque contre l'épaule de Marcus alors qu'il essayait de cacher son visage rougissant.

« Hey, » fit doucement Marcus.

Le cœur battant, Silver releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Marcus. Il avait souvent entendu les gens se moquer du physique de celui-ci, mais Silver n'avait jamais agrée avec eux. Il avait toujours trouvé Marcus séduisant ( tout du moins quand il avait commencé à se sentir attiré par d'autre ) et l'année dernière, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait vraiment commencé à s'embellir ( _ces sales pestes regrettaient maintenant, d'avoir moqué son physique, parce que Silver savait que Marcus ne leur accorderait jamais la moindre attention_ ).

Silver pouvait clairement lire la question muette dans les yeux de son protégé et ami (& crush, n'oublions pas 'crush' )._ 'Ça va ?' _

Il hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Et si son sourire s'élargit quand Marcus sursauta imperceptiblement après que Silver ait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, personne ne le remarqua. Personne à part Pucey et Montague, bien évidemment. Eux et leurs foutus sourires narquois...

**Marcus jura dans sa barbe imaginaire. Putain de petit bâtard manipulateur. Même si Hopkins ne savait pas _exactement_ ce qu'ils faisaient, contrairement à Potter qui n'en avait vraisemblablement aucune idée, l'albinos avait au moins une brève idée de ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans ce couloir désert.**

**« Hopkins, parfois je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de te maudire. » siffla doucement Travers.**

''Oh tu es libre d'essayer, intervint le vrai Hopkins. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies le résultat.''

Tout le monde ( Poudlardiens ) le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Flint était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école, excellent en charmes et sortilèges offensifs. Et ça n'était rien comparé à Travers. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait enseigné la majorité des sortilèges à Flint. Alors bien sûr, ils étaient dubitatifs face à la déclaration de Hopkins.

Les Serpentards cependant, étaient un peu nerveux, bien qu'ils refusent de l'admettre.

**Wayne leur sourit vicieusement.**

**_ Parce que vous n'aimeriez absolument pas le résultat. Je suis pire qu'Harry**.

**Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu à faire face à la véritable colère de Potter, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'aucun des leurs ne mettraient véritablement en colère Potter ou Hopkins ( ou les deux ! Le monde n'y survivrait pas ). **

Les jumeaux Weasley hochèrent la tête. Ils en voulaient pas voir ces deux-là en colère, en même temps ( ou plutôt, si, ça avait l'air extra, mais ils ne voulaient pas être ceux qui les avaient mis en colère. Heureusement, ça semblait peu probable ).

**Et, sachant que Hopkins n'avait toujours pas mis sa vengeance en marche contre Ronald Weasley, les Serpentards ne pouvaient que se poser des questions. Apparemment, l'albinos avait d'abord décidé de collecter un maximum d'informations sur le rouquin avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'action devrait probablement attendre l'année suivante**.

Miles secoua la tête avec amusement.

**Ou celle d'après.**

Même Jeremy Smoke, le jeune oméga, afficha un léger sourire approbateur ( il avait toujours détesté les persécuteurs et d'après le 'résumé détaillé' auquel ils avaient eu droit, ce Ron ressemblait beaucoup à un intimidateur ).

**Marcus renifla et dessina avec son index, le contour de l'oreille du petit brun.**

Aw ~

**« Vous êtes trop jeune pour qu'on vous parle de ça. » **

**Il n'allait pas non plus leur parler de ça, non ? C'était pas son job ! . . . Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'être préfet ? **

Silver se pencha vers Marcus et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que tu as un fétiche des oreilles ? Je jure qu'à chaque fois que tu regardes Har – Potter, tu fixes ses oreilles. »

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il refusait d'admettre que les oreilles du petit brun étaient adorables; petites et rondes, justes adorables.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de trouver la réponse à ça ?

Honnêtement, aucun des deux ne savait d'où venait cette audace soudaine mais tous deux l'appréciaient.

* * *

Kevin prit une lente inspiration et reprit :

**« 2 juin 1993. » **lut-il d'un ton détaché.

**Wayne n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait fouillé trois fois son sac de cours puis utilisé un charme de fouille afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois son sac mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas dedans. Il avait demandé à Harry d'en faire de même, mais rien. Les deux garçons étaient rentrés rapidement dans leur dortoir après le cours d'enchantements. Ils avaient appris par les jumelles Patil que Granger avait été pétrifiée. Ça aurait dû cessé. Harry et Wayne avaient récupéré le journal bizarre quand la Weaslette l'avait jeté dans les toilettes des filles et ils avaient eux-même parlé avec Saassha qui leur avait promis de cesser de faire du mal aux étudiants. Pas qu'ils en aient spécialement quelque chose à faire mais si l'école fermait ils devraient trouver un autre endroit où étudier et ils aimaient bien leur 'maison'**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté. Aurait-il pu sauver le Basilic ? … Non, il n'avait rien compris aux sifflements du Basilic quand il était dans la Chambre des Secrets et il avait bien failli y rester parce que 'Saassha' était devenue bien trop folle ( la faute à Riddle ) pour même parler sa langue à elle, outre les quelques menaces proférées ça et là.

**« Ah, fit mollement Harry en regardant leurs affaires éparpillées. Je crois que Weaslette a utilisé la même méthode que Mr Malfoy. » **

Mini Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à ce sujet et fut récompensé par un Silencio anonyme.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer ( pour Malfoy en tout cas ) que quelqu'un se souviendrait du sort et l'annulerait à un moment ou à un autre... ou que les effets de celui-ci s'estomperait rapidement.

**Wayne se redressa et lui envoya un regard plat.**

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ Bah, tu sais, Mr Malfoy avait utilisé son 'combat' contre Mr Weasley pour glisser le journal dans le chaudron de Weaslette. Je crois que Weaslette a fait exprès de tomber sur nous ce matin. Quand nos affaires se sont mélangées aux siennes, elle a dû en profiter pour récupérer le journal. Si le journal a autant de contrôle sur elle, il faudra peut-être le détruire quand nous aurons mis la main dessus**.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les gens voulaient lui poser des questions.

Une en particulier.

« Oui, le journal a été détruit. »

**Wayne pencha la tête sur le côté. Cela avait du sens. Il y eut de l'agitation en bas et les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent avant de décider d'un commun accord, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et ils descendirent les escaliers pour gagner la salle commune.**

**« La Chambre des Secrets a été ré-ouverte ! Fit un élève de sixième année qui venait de rentrer après une excursion en domaine interdit. Une fille a été enlevée ! Apparemment, c'est la fille Weasley. » **

Ginny prit des couleurs et pâlit au même instant, en voyant tous les regards se poser sur elle alors que les souvenirs de la Chambre lui revenaient.

**Les deux membres du Duo Mystère échangèrent un regard sombre puis se glissèrent en silence hors de la salle commune sans être vus. Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Flint. Le cinquième année était un peu comme un papa poule**.

Flint étouffa un bruit indigné alors que son père éclatait d'un rire grave avec Lord Travers et quelques uns de leurs proches amis et associés.

Harry et Wayne échangèrent un sourire plein d'espoir et de malice.

**Mieux valait ne pas lui donner de crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs, allez savoir ) en s'absentant**.

Silver songea distraitement que si les deux garçons avaient aussi atterri à Serpentard dans leur monde, ils auraient probablement tous déjà eu une crise cardiaque ( ou de nerfs pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient ).

**Il penserait sans doute qu'ils s'étaient déjà couchés ( Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que les autres élèves de leur année vendraient la mèche en remarquant leur absence dans le dortoir )**.

Marcus grogna pour la somme.

**En chemin, ils croisèrent la fille Lovegood, qui les suivit en silence. **

Blanc.

Honnêtement, Lovegood ? Quand Harry vit les regards incrédules des trois quarts des lions et d'une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard, il se réécria avec indignation :

« Luna est géniale ! Vous savez rien d'elle ! »

Il y avait une telle indignation, un tel ressentiment dans le ton du petit brun... En temps normal, ils auraient peut-être été intimidés, mais Harry faisait la moue en même temps qu'il disait cela et c'était juste adorable. Même Luna roucoulait un peu en le regardant réprimander les élèves de Poudlard.

« J'approuve. » chuchota Lord Flint à l'oreille de Lord Travers.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire amusé. Aucun d'eux n'avait manqué les regards intéressés de certains Serpentards, dont leurs fils.

**Harry inclina la tête sur le côté mais ne daigna pas prendre la parole. Ça lui allait si la blondinette venait aussi. Elle était comme eux. Et bien, pas comme eux, mais elle aussi était différente des autres, donc ça leur allait. Après avoir salué Myrtle, et lui avoir demandé si, par hasard, la Weaslette était passée par là, le Trio descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets**.

''Oh non, encore ?'' marmonna un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Y suis allé qu'une fois. Ça m'avait suffit, répondit-il distraitement.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards éberlués que lui jetèrent certains employés du Ministère anglais.

**S'il y eut une chose pour laquelle Harry fut reconnaissant, c'est qu'ils n'eurent pas à nouveau à passer par la case ''ATTENTION BASILIC DROIT DEVANT !''. Certes, le Basilic fut tenté de les tuer mais, pour une raison quelconque, la simple présence de Luna suffit à le stopper. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il sembla que la présence de Lovegood ''désenvoûta'' la créature.**

Harry avisa un certain nombre de langue-de-plombs – tout du moins il supposait qu'il s'agissait de langue-de-plombs puisque ceux étaient entièrement vêtus de noir et les capuches de leurs capes recouvraient leurs visages de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas les reconnaître. De même, ils portaient tous une sorte de masque vénitiens noirs pour couvrir la partie supérieure de leurs visages. Ceux-ci semblaient très intéressés par les livres et le passage sur Luna devait les avoir intrigué.

**La partie un peu plus délicate fut quand un garçon répondant au doux nom de Tom Riddle se présenta devant eux et leur fit son numéro :**

**« Sérieusement, intervint Harry, son regard terne fixé sur les lettres qui flottaient dans le vide. Tu as utilisé un anagramme ? C'est tellement... commun. » **

''Je ne pense pas qu'il ai apprécié.'' chuchota Wayne.

Harry tressaillit et hocha la tête. L'albinos fronça les sourcils.

**Riddle écarquilla les yeux puis eut l'air excédé et menaça de tuer la pauvre Ginny.**

**Wayne haussa les épaules.**

**_ Honnêtement, c'est pas comme si ça nous concernait. L'avenir de cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. **

Ginny piailla rageusement et jeta un regard noir à Wayne Hopkins alors qu'elle se levait en dégainant sa baguette.

''T'es qu'un enfoiré, Hopkins. Un putain de mage noir !''

Elle n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de donner une mauvaise image aux invités et aux multiples délégations ( étudiantes et adultes ).

Wayne lui adressa un regard blasé mais resta assis, ne la jugeant guère dangereuse pour lui ou Harry.

_ C'est mon alter ego, Weaslette.

_ Miss Weasley, asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Tonna le professeur McGonagall. Vous et moi aurons une discussion dans mon bureau demain matin. 30 points en moins.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard sévère de la vieille McGo la fit ravaler ses cris et elle se rassit en maugréant sombrement.

Harry jeta un regard assassin à la rouquine alors qu'il se calait davantage contre Wayne, en faisant la moue.

**Harry acquiesça. **

**_ Fred et George seraient un peu tristes si leur petite sœur venait à mourir. . . mais ils s'en remettront**.

Fred et George couvrirent un rictus. La famille, c'était tout pour eux, ils étaient extrêmement loyaux, mais qui a dit qu'une famille se définissait par les liens du sang ? Certainement pas eux.

Ils ne considéraient pas Gin et Ron comme leur famille. Ni Molly d'ailleurs. Après tout, ils savaient ce que ces trois-là étaient prêts à faire pour se retrouver au top de la chaîne sociale.

Ça n'était pas joli.

**Luna acquiesça d'un air rêveur.**

**_ Je serai triste aussi. Mais pas aussi triste que quand maman est morte**.

Luna et Harry partagèrent un regard triste.

**Malgré tout, Luna savait que Ginny ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour sa camarade. Elle était vaguement contente de savoir cela mais ça n'était pas comme si elle et Ginny étaient vraiment amies: Ginny se servait d'elle parce qu'elle était la seule sorcière de son âge à vivre à proximité et que prendre en pitié une 'folledingue'' sans amie la faisait se sentir mieux. **

Le sourcil de Harry tiqua. Il savait qu'il en allait de même dans ce monde-ci.

**C'était okay, Luna savait que c'était dans la nature des gens d'agir ainsi. Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Elle ne réagit pas vraiment quand le Duo Mystère procéda à déchiqueter le souvenir de Tom Riddle sous les yeux d'un Basilic amusé puis offrit audit Basilic un énorme lapin qui bondit hors de vue dans l'espoir de s'en sortir vivant. **

''Noon, pas le lapin !''

Tout le monde pivota vers Harry en l'entendant crier, à part bien évidemment ceux qui avaient crié la même chose.

Adrian Pucey se frotta les yeux.

_ Potter... est-ce que tu viens vraiment de crier ça quand tu n'as pas réagi sur la mort de Quirrell ?

Harry, qui avait encore une expression horrifiée collée au visage, leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

_ Oui ? Personne n'a réagi à la mort de Quirrell. Et c'est un lapin ! Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot dans l'espoir de leur faire comprendre la gravité et la cruauté de cet acte ( il ignora volontairement que c'était son alter ego et celui de Wayne qui avaient fait cela ).

Adrian fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la logique du Gryffondor puis hocha la tête d'un air incertain.

« Okay... »

Harry se rassit en couvrant un gloussement. Les Serpentards étaient étrangement adorables quand ils étaient aussi confus.

**Harry fit la moue.**

**« Pourquoi un mignon lapin, Wayne ?**

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami aux cheveux blancs.

''Je savais que ça n'était pas mon idée.''

Wayne haussa un sourcil.

Adrian passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**_ Tu préférerais que ce soit toi à la place du lapin peut-être ? Lança sardoniquement l'albinos avant d'attraper la main du petit brun et de commencer à le traîner vers la sortie. Allez Lovegood on remonte.**

**_ Il faut ramener Ginny. »**

Plusieurs jeunes sorciers et sorcières furent entendus marmonner : « Faut-il vraiment ? » qui fit froncer les sourcils aux adultes. Autant ils désapprouvaient ce genre de commentaires, autant ils suspectaient que le comportement horripilant de la rouquine y était fortement pour quelque chose. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils approuvaient.

Et vu que Dumbledore avait tendance à se montrer fort laxiste envers les intimidateurs affiliés à Gryffondor...

Il était fort possible qu'elle n'ait jamais été punie avant ce jour.

**Wayne s'arrêta et se retourna pour étudier la blondinette avant de se tourner vers Harry.**

**_ Faut-il vraiment ? **

Les étudiants qui avaient pensé ou dit cela gloussèrent derrière leurs mains. Peu semblaient avoir remarqué que Ginevra Weasley, dite 'Ginny' était souvent violente avec ses camarades. Professeur Flitwick, Vector et Sprout s'en étaient bien vite rendus compte mais chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'exercer leur autorité sur les élèves de Gryffondor, Dumbledore répondait qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, qu'il allait leur parler et que tout irait pour le mieux. Leur comportement ne faisait bien sûr qu'empirer après ça parce qu'ils pensaient être exemptés de toute punition, peu importe le délit commis. Et il ne parlait pas même pas de McLaggen, un Gryffondor de 5° année qui draguait tout ce qui bouge et ne semblait pas apprécier d'être rejeté ou qu'on lui dise non, tout simplement.

Ginny se redressa sur le banc. Elle était certaine que Harry allait insister pour qu'ils la sauvent. Après tout, elle était sa future femme, Lady Ginny Potter ( Nous savons tous qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la faire redescendre sur Terre à ce train-là ).

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

**_ Nous aurons des ennuis si nous ne le faisons pas.**

**_ Cette fille n'est qu'ennuis.. grommela Wayne en jetant un regard noir au corps inconscient de la cadette Weasley.**

Un cri outragé retendit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Ronald et Ginevra ( N°6 et N°7 ).

**Pour faire bonne mesure, le garçon tendit le journal un peu déchiqueté à son ami qui s'éclaircit la gorge : **

**« Mika ? » **

**Un 'pop' retentit et un petit elfe en costume noir et bleu apparut devant eux.**

''Harry !''

Harry roula des yeux. Bien sûr que Hermione allait encore lui crier dessus bien qu'il lui ait déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était au sujet des elfes de maisons.

Comment avait-il pu être ami avec elle pendant trois ans et jamais rien remarqué de louche dans son comportement ? … Ah oui. Il l'avait remarqué, il lui avait juste trouvé des excuses.

Bah ! Plus maintenant.

**« Que peut faire Mika pour Maître Harry et Maître Wayne ? **

**_ Mika, voici Luna. C'est notre nouvelle amie.**

Les sang-purs clignèrent des yeux. La plupart ne prenait pas la peine d'être poli avec leur serviteurs... alors leur présenter leurs 'amis'...

**_ Mika est enchanté de rencontrer la nouvelle amie de Maître Harry et Maître Wayne, » répondit l'elfe en regardant curieusement la jeune voyante.**

**Celle-ci lui envoya un regard curieux accompagné d'un doux sourire et serra doucement la petite main tendue.**

Naturellement, les sang-purs étaient choqués bien que certains affichent un air approbateur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un elfe de maison tendre la main vers un humain.

**« Enchanté Mika. **

**_ Mika, reprit Harry. Peux-tu ranger ceci dans la bibliothèque du Manoir ? Section S-2. **

**_ Mika va le faire immédiatement ! Répondit la petite créature avant de prendre précautionneusement le journal et de disparaître. **

**_ Bon, une bonne chose de réglée. »**

Wayne caressa distraitement la chevelure corbeau du petit brun. C'était tout doux. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait ça avant ? Ah oui, parce que ça aurait paru étrange, pas vrai ?

Bah ! Ces livres venaient de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, du regard des gens. S'il voulait caresser les cheveux de Ryry et que Ryry le laissait faire alors qui étaient ces gens pour critiquer ce fait ? Personne.

**Malheureusement, Ginevra Weasley se réveilla avant qu'ils ne puissent l'abandonner dans les toilettes et ils durent l'amener à l'infirmerie. Avec son réveil précoce, ils furent contraints de rester avec elle, beaucoup à l'agacement de Wayne et Harry. Surtout que la cadette ne cessait d'alterner entre pleurnicheries et remerciements.**

Harry grimaça. Il se souvenait de ce moment; Ginny avait été assez collante après ça. Il lui était devenu difficile de passer du temps seul après le sauvetage de Ginny ( _Il faut sauver Willy ! Whoops... désolé pour l'interruption. C'était une pensée passagère_ ), entre elle, Ron et Hermione, c'était devenu toute une histoire de leur échapper.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas parvenu.

**« Harry mon garçon. » **

**L'œil gauche d'Harry se crispa**

Cassius renifla avec amusement. Surtout quand il vit le vrai Harry – leur Harry ( enfin, quand il disait le 'leur'... ) faire de même.

**et Harry se rencogna un peu contre Wayne. Dire qu'il avait réussi à garder profil-bas pendant presque deux ans.. **

**Wayne renifla mais se garda bien de jeter un regard noir au directeur. Ils avaient réussi à éviter une rencontre avec le directeur pendant presque deux ans... tout ça c'était la faute de cette petite peste ! **

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle croisa le regard furibond de leur chef de maison et décida de garder la bouche close.

**_ Monsieur le Directeur ? Répondit poliment Harry, de sa voix habituellement plate. **

**_ Ah je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi professeur Dumbledore.**

**Wayne fronça le nez**.

Le Wayne de ce monde murmura sombrement dans sa barbe imaginaire. Même Harry, qui était le plus proche, n'entendit pas ce qu'il marmonnait.

**Cet homme semblait avoir un penchant malsain pour les enfants, c'était certain rien qu'à la façon dont il regardait Harry.**

« Ew ! » chuchota Harry en grimaçant de dégoût.

Adrastos renifla avec amusement alors qu'il pivotait vers les deux garçons.

« Aw ~ tu es trop adorable. » dit-il en pinçant délicatement la joue de Harry.

Il n'eut aucun mal à ignorer les regards noirs qu'on posait sur lui. Ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger et faire connaître leurs affections pour les deux adorables petits bouts de chou.

**Son Harry**.

Harry rougit adorablement alors qu'il massait la joue précédemment pincée par le vampire grec.

**Harry, lui, se figea. Son oncle l'appelait toujours ainsi. Et il aimait particulièrement l'appeler ainsi quand il le battait. **

Harry tressaillit. Wayne ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

**_ J'aimerai te parler au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Wayne intervint avant que Harry n'ait pu penser à quelque chose.**

**_ Harry est épuisé, monsieur le directeur. De plus, la fille Weasley en sait probablement plus sur toute cette histoire, non ? **

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il était heureux que Harry soit beaucoup moins farouche que son alter ego mais il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait les choses. Dans aucun des mondes. Une chose qu'il avait remarqué cependant, c'est que depuis la lecture de ce fichu bouquin, Harry n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de Miss Granger et des deux plus jeunes Weasley. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait absolument rectifier la situation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime davantage.

**Harry, qui évitait de regarder dans les yeux de son directeur depuis qu'il avait appris que l'homme était connu pour être bon dans les arts de l'esprit, remarqua que le pétillement de ses yeux bleus avait diminué, mais pas encore disparu. Le jeune garçon regarda sa main, liée à celle de Wayne et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Chambre des Secrets, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était bon de savoir que, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille**, **Wayne serait toujours là avec lui.**

Cardric se pencha vers Adrastos, sans quitter les deux adolescents en question des yeux.

« Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors que son compagnon roucoulait presque devant l'échange de pur(e) _fluffiness_ entre l'albinos et le petit brun.

Adrastos hocha distraitement la tête et échangea un sourire complice avec son partenaire.

Wayne échangea un regard avec son ami et hocha la tête.

**Wayne doutait que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer quelque chose de mal avec son ami. Harry était tout simplement trop bon à cacher les choses qu'il souhaitait maintenir secrètes. En occurrence, cacher son problème mental ( et moral ) était l'une de ces choses-là. Ça ne le gênait pas. Lui-même n'était pas complètement bien dans sa tête**.

Madame Bones pencha la tête sur le côté. Le jeune Potter de leur monde paraissait sain d'esprit mais elle pensait tout de même qu'il devrait avoir des sessions de thérapie avec un médicomage. Après tout, s'il avait bel et bien vécu des aventures comme on le racontait, elle était sûre que ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de s'assurer de la santé mentale et émotionnelle du jeune garçon. En plus de cela, elle avait prévu de visiter les gardiens de l'adolescent. Elle avait un... très mauvais pressentiment.

**_ Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, insista le vieil homme. Je peux même vous poser ces quelques questions ici. **

**Le professeur Dumbledore n'attendit pas la réponse des deux garçons et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, faisant face aux deux jeunes Serpentards. **

**_' Bon, avec ça on peut être sûr que Marcus est mort d'inquiétude. ' _songea Wayne en caressant doucement la petite main de son meilleur ami._ ' Ou peut-être est-il encore trop occupé avec Silver ? '_**

_**/**_

Marcus grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de récupérer l'attention de toute la salle_. _

_/_

**« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Les p'tits ont disparu et tu veux que je me calme ? **

**_ Marcus... essaya de le tempérer Travers. Tu te comporte comme une maman poule.**

_**_ TOI ! »**_

Élèves et adultes sursautèrent quand Kevin cria le 'toi'. Visiblement, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Kevin était clairement fier de lui, à en juger par son regard espiègle et son large sourire.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir.

_ Tu peux pas lire simplement, Entwhistle ?

Lord Entwhistle, le père de Kevin, posa un regard irrité sur la née-moldue. Il hésitait à intervenir – il était un papa très protecteur-, quand son fils le devança :

« Je mets un peu de vie dans la lecture Granger. Nul doute que tu ignores tout de ça, quand tu ne fais que réciter les livres par cœur, pendant les cours. »

McGonagall poussa un soupir fatigué. Techniquement, ce que venait de dire le jeune Entwhistle était vrai et Miss Granger avait utilisé un ton très condescendant donc, par conséquent, le Serdaigle avait rétorqué de la même façon. Et, honnêtement, elle était juste trop las pour intervenir.

**Tous les Serpentards alentours, regardaient la salle avec amusement bien que les premières et seconde années soient un peu plus incertains. C'était ainsi depuis presque une heure. Après tout, le Duo avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Ils n'avaient pas réagit au début, ne s'étaient pas inquiétés après tout, ils disparaissaient souvent sans rien dire pendant les après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient disparus aussi longtemps. **

« Aw ~ »

Les Serpentards ignorèrent résolument les regards posés sur eux. Mini Malfoy et Malfoy Sr reniflèrent avec dédain en regardant les vert et argent qui étaient souvent cités dans le livre.

Et puis merde ! Songea Marcus. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de suivre les Malfoy après avoir obtenu son diplôme.

**Surtout pas avec l'annonce de la pétrification de Granger. Non, ils n'étaient pas ****tranquilles****. Surtout que, le Duo avait l'habitude de se mettre en danger. Et les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient jamais ! . . . Bon, pour être honnête, le Duo n'avait jamais donné de raison aux professeurs de s'inquiéter, comme s'ils faisaient en sorte de rester hors du radar des enseignants. En fouinant un peu, pendant sa patrouille, Farley avait appris qu'une Gryffondor de première année, Ginevra Weasley, était portée disparue et qu'un autre message inquiétant était apparu sur un mur dans l'un des couloirs du second étage**.

''Oh, je m'en souviens.'' fit un Poufsouffle.

Difficile à oublier en même temps. L'école avait été en panique même si on avait pas tout de suite su qui avait été kidnappé. Il y avait tout de même eu le message sur le mur.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un homme heureux. **

Antonin Dolohov se redressa brutalement en entendant cette phrase. Il échangea un regard brillant d'espoir avec Evan Rosier et Augustus Rookwood. Était-ce lui ou... ou ils allaient avoir droit à un changement de point de vue avec de potentiels aveux ? Certes, ça n'était pas recevable en procès, mais tout de même. Cela les aiderait peut-être à éclairer la population aveugle et naïve.

Même Igor Karkaroff s'était redressé et affichait un air intéressé. Après tout, il avait toujours ressenti Albus pour son attitude supérieure et condescendante.

**Il avait toujours eu en tête une idée fixe sur ce qu'était le **_**Plus Grand Bien**_.

Amelia retint de justesse le reniflement de dédain qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle avait toujours suspecté que c'était ce 'Plus Grand Bien' qui avait mené à la mort de son frère et sa belle-sœur et, autant elle était heureuse de s'occuper de Susan, autant son frère lui manquait et elle aurait aimé que sa nièce grandisse en connaissant ses parents.

**Même après s'être séparé de son bien aimé Gellert Grindelwald.**

…

Blanc.

Harry cligna des yeux :

« Bien aimé … ? commença-t-il.

_ Gellert, poursuivit George.

_ Grindelwald ? » termina Fred.

Fred et George tournèrent leurs têtes l'un vers l'autre et grimacèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Logiquement, ils savaient que Dumbledore avait un jour été jeune mais c'était si difficile à imaginer la chose en question.

_ Il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Hermione, mais elle-même avait une expression incertaine, comme si elle doutait de ses propos.

**Il avait toujours veillé à réaliser leur grand Rêve. Toujours ! Lui et Gellert avaient pour but de dominer les moldus, mais c'était pour le **_**Plus Grand Bien**_.

Il y eut un remous dans la salle. Les nés-moldus et sorciers élevé dans le monde non-magique étaient indignés et regardaient le directeur sous un jour nouveau. Dumbledore, qui s'était toujours présenté comme un défendeur des moldus et nés-moldus, était-ce possible ?

Les sang-purs étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Dumbledore... avait prévu de dominer les moldus ? Était-il possible que le Dumbledore de LEUR monde ait prévu la même chose ? Après tout, il y avait eu tous ces articles à l'époque, relatant la proximité entre les jeunes Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore mais, bien des décennies plus tard quand les articles avaient refait surface, personne n'y avait fait attention.

**Les moldus n'étaient pas dangereux par nature, mais ils pouvaient le devenir. Albus avait toujours gardé en tête les valeurs que lui et Gellert défendaient. Gellert s'était trop éloigné de leurs objectifs, mais Albus avait su gardé la tête sur les épaules. Il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire**.

Harry renifla. Visiblement, il avait une idée très différente sur la question. Wayne ré-enroula son bras autour de la taille de Harry et incita le petit brun à reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait être la vérité... Peut-être – Peut-être que Dumbledore était ainsi dans l'autre monde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était aussi vile et manipulateur dans leur monde à eux aussi. La preuve, Harry était irresponsable mais il n'était pas aussi étrange et psychotique que son alter ego ( enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ).

**Tom était le méchant ! Celui qui devait disparaître. Gellert s'était perdu en chemin, mais il reviendrait**.

Sorciers et sorcières lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

**Il servait son châtiment dans une prison, seul et abandonné, mais il reviendrait sur le droit chemin ! Gellert avait cessé de croire en leur devise du Plus Grand Bien. Il avait commencé à parler de juste se débarrasser de leurs plus grands détracteurs parmi les moldus. Albus ne voulait pas les tuer. Il pensait que tout le monde avait droit à sa seconde chance**.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione. Elle le savait ! Dumbledore était un homme bon et merveilleux, qui pensait toujours à son prochain.

D'autres, étaient cependant réservés. L'alter ego du directeur était clairement instable mentalement parlant et ils étaient certains qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier la suite.

**Et ils auraient leur seconde chance dans la servitude**.

« Hé ! »

Cela commença à la table des Poufsouffles, puis à celle des Gryffondor. Bientôt, des sifflements rageurs se répandirent à toutes les tables, y compris les professeurs, invités et Serpentards ( qu'on aille pas dire que tous les Serpentards étaient des puristes fanatiques ).

Logiquement, même s'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de l'alter ego de Dumbledore et non de 'leur' Dumbles, ils savaient aussi que l'entité qui avait commencé à lire le livre les avait informé d'une chose; chaque personne personne de leur monde avait des traits de caractères communs avec leurs alter ego de l'autre monde. Pour Potter, c'était simple; il était adorable et il avait une vue assez unique sur la magie. Pour Dumbledore, même si, miraculeusement, il ne souhaitait pas asservir les moldus, il était tout de même un bâtard manipulateur de premier ordre. Beaucoup s'acharnaient depuis bien des années à révéler le vieux homme pour le vieux bâtard sénile qu'il était et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches d'y parvenir qu'avec la venue de ces bouquins.

**Gellert ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Albus songea qu'il devrait lui faire rencontrer Mr et Mme Granger**.

''… Granger... ?''

Hermione pâlit quand elle entendit cela. Zut, elle espérait que personne ne rassemblerait les pièces du puzzle qu'elle était. Harry ne pouvait pas apprendre pour son job. Elle faisait tout ça pour le plus Grand Bien, parce que – parce que... elle refusait de croire ce que ce livre insinuait ( _oui, elle avait toujours cru en ce que racontaient les livres mais combien de personnes lui avaient dit de cesser de croire tout ce qu'elle lisait dans son livre ? Il était peut-être temps de suivre ce conseil en effet. Il était clair que ce livre était mensonger et diffamait l'image du Leader de la Lumière. De toute évidence, ce livre avait dû être écrit par un sorcier sombre souhaitant discréditer le bon professeur._ ). Dumbledore était un grand homme. Hermione avait foi en lui.

Elle savait ce que les gens racontaient dans son dos : la ''née-moldu-Je-Sais-Tout'', la 'gamine plus naïve que cette écervelée de Lavander''.

Oui, Hermione savait. Les gens disaient toujours qu'elle ne serait rien sans Harry et Ron mais c'était un mensonge. Elle était Hermione Granger et elle rapportait les informations importantes à Dumbledore. Elle était payée pour ça.

Elle ne faisait que suivre les instructions de Dumbledore. Il était important de maintenir Harry sur la bonne voie.

Le laisser faire ami ami avec d'autres personnes, s'éloigner d'eux et lui permettre de manger à une autre table n'était définitivement PAS dans ses projets.

Mais... Hermionne était le cerveau du groupe, elle était intelligente et ambitieuse. Sans elle, le Trio d'Or n'était rien. Ron aussi, devait accomplir des petits boulots pour le directeur. Rien de grandiose, non; il devait juste s'assurer de garder Harry isolé des autres.

L'année dernière avait été assez difficile pour eux. Harry s'était de plus en plus isolé d'eux et passait beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux. Puis, vers janvier dernier, il avait été mis en paire avec Wayne Hopkins pour un travail de groupe en sortilège et il avait commencé à les ignorer encore plus ! Et bien sûr, avec cet éloignement, les autres Gryffondors ne s'étaient pas gênés pour ignorer les tentatives d'intimidation (même si Hermione refusait de les appeler ainsi ) de Ron et d'Hermione et ils avaient tous commencé à _s'acoquiner_ avec Harry.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu !

**C'était un couple charmant, qui avait très bien pris la magie bien qu'ils aient eu l'air désorientés au début. Il y avait des moldus qui n'auraient pas besoin d'être asservis. Mr et Mme Granger étaient de parfaits exemples. Ils étaient bons et généreux et très ouverts d'esprit quoiqu'un peu réfractaires quant aux orientations sexuelles. Mr et Mme Granger étaient des catholiques pratiquants. Mr Granger semblait n'avoir aucun avis sur la question mais Mme Granger était fermement contre l'homosexualité. **

Les sang-purs et sang-mêlés n'ayant jamais – ou rarement, mis les pieds dans le monde moldu, étaient complètement perdus quand ils entendirent 'catholique' et personne n'osa se lancer dans une description détaillée sur la religion, aussi Kevin Entwhistle se contenta de leur expliquer brièvement les points de vue conservateurs de l'église sur les relations du même genre.

« Quoi ?

_ Mais c'est totalement barbare ! »

Hermione siffla et ses joues se colorèrent d'indignation. C'était les sang-purs les barbares ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils traitaient leurs elfes maison. Et il n'y avait pas que ça; les anciennes traditions que Hermione jugeait totalement dépassées ( sans même rien y connaître ) mais que les sang-purs essayaient de ramener au goût du jour malgré tout. Et toutes ces branches de magie que certaines anciennes familles refusaient de partager avec le reste des sorciers et sorcières. C'était outrageant !

Le fait que Harry fasse parti de ces familles qui possédaient une affinité particulière avec la Magie du Sang et refuse de partager ses connaissances, la dépassait complètement. Elle avait toujours cru que Harry partager son point de vue sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Visiblement, elle se trompait.

**Lorsque le sujet avait été amené sur la table, Mr Granger avait dû calmer sa femme alors que celle-ci rougissait, comme si le simple sujet la mettait hors d'elle. C'était là que le caractère aimable de Mme Granger s'arrêtait. C'était là que Mme Granger devrait être rééduquée.**

''Ré – Rééduquer... ?'' chuchota Hermione, horrifiée.

Dumbledore grimaça. Il aurait préféré que ce livre soit moins détaillé, qu'il n'y ait pas son point de vue, mieux ! Il aurait préféré brûler ce livre avant qu'il ne puisse être lu. Maudit soit sa curiosité. Maintenant, il allait devoir appeler Miss Granger à son bureau et lui assurer qu'il ne partageait aucune de ces vues avec son alter ego.

Un petit mensonge par là n'avait jamais tué personne, pas vrai ?

**Hermione Granger était lointainement liée à sa mère sur ce sujet. C'était pour cette raison que Albus lui avait donné plusieurs livres sur la culture sorcière; pour quelle prenne conscience que plusieurs choses prohibées dans le monde moldu, étaient parfaitement acceptées dans le monde sorcier. Comme l'homosexualité. Ça n'était pas quelque chose que l'on 'affichait' vraiment, mais c'était accepté comme n'importe quel couple hétéro. C'était l'un des rares principes sur lesquels les sorciers étaient en avance par rapport aux moldus, pas que Albus ait réellement compris l'avance des moldus sur le monde magique**.

Lavander renifla. Elle et Parvati avait la malchance de partager leur dortoir avec Hermione. Elles auraient de loin préférer bunker avec Sally-Anne et Sophie Roper. Ça n'était même pas [vraiment] parce que Hermione était différente d'elles, non, mais la née-moldue se comportait toujours de façon supérieure avec tout le monde, même ses deux meilleurs-amis, surtout ses deux meilleurs-amis. Lavander ne savait pas comment Harry faisait pour supporter ça. Quoi que, à en juger par son comportement récent vis à vis de Granger et Weasley ( et vu qu'il leur avait plusieurs fois échappé au cours de la dernière année ), elle supposait qu'il ne la supportait pas non plus.

**Albus ne voulait pas tout de suite dévoiler le monde magique aux moldus, il voulait attendre que les sorciers soient à leur pleine puissance et que la communauté magique anglaise se soit débarrassée de Tom. Ou plutôt, que Harry, ait vaincu Tom. **

''Euh... C'est pas pour plomber l'ambiance ( ''plomber ?'' marmonna un sang-pur confus ) mais... Qui est Tom ?

_ Jeunes gens – commença Albus avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

_ Voldemort.''

…

Comment dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réponses alors, bien évidemment, il y eut un bref flottement avant que les plus sensibles ne couinent de terreur.

Sila (Dolohov), Silex (Flint) et Hammer (?) roulèrent des yeux en parfaite synchronisation. Honnêtement.

Harry étouffa un gloussement contre Wayne. Il ne se lassait pas des réactions qu'engendrait l'entente du nom du mage noir. Avant, ça l'avait un peu irrité, mais finalement, il avait décidé que si les sorciers aimaient courir comme des poulets sans tête dès qu'ils entendaient son nom, alors lui pouvait profiter et rire de leur comportement plus que ridicule.

_ Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ses parents l'avaient nommé 'Voldemort'... pas vrai ?

Les rougissements prononcés lui prouvèrent que, si, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

**Il savait que dans une petite ville japonaise, les moldus, sorciers et créatures magiques vivaient en parfaite harmonie, mais ça n'était pas ce que voulait Albus. Ce que Albus souhaitait, c'était dominer les mondes moldu et sorcier. C'était son vœu le plus cher. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord que Harry remplisse son Devoir. Tuer Tom**.

Harry afficha une grimace colérique. Il n'aimait pas être manipulé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumby le manipule à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Et ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Foi de Potter !

Langues-de-plombs, Aurors et Hit-Wizards présents ( tout du moins ceux qui ne vénéraient pas l'image du Survivant ) fronçaient sévèrement les sourcils en entendant cela. Ça n'était pas juste à la possibilité que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit pas tout à fait mort mais seulement très affaibli, non. C'était en entendant les pensées de l'alter ego de Dumby, voir comment il planifiait d'utiliser un enfant pour se débarrasser d'un mage Noir ayant presque une cinquantaine d'années d'expérience de plus.

**Albus avait peaufin****é**** ses plans pendant des années. L'année passée, il avait convaincu son vieil ami Nicolas de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale, lui assurant qu'elle serait bien plus protégée qu'à Gringotts, où elle prospérait depuis des années**.

Un murmure empli les rangs. Même s'ils le savaient déjà, pour avoir lu ensemble le premier chapitre, c'était autre chose de l'entendre de la 'bouche' de l'alter ego du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry vit Madame Bones se frotter les yeux, visiblement à la fois irritée et épuisée.

« Hey, Harry, ça te dit qu'on squatte leur table, la prochaine fois ? » suggéra Wayne en désignant du menton la table des Serpentards.

Harry jaugea la table en question d'un long regard impénétrable, avant de pivoter vers Wayne et de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de l'albinos.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentard, l'équipe de Quidditch ( minus Malfoy ), comprenant anciens et actuels joueurs, frissonnèrent et tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Ils virent Hopkins chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter, puis ce dernier regarda dans leur direction avant de reporter son attention sur Hopkins et de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais ils n'étaient guère rassurés.

**Il savait qu'avec l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard et les rumeurs qu'il avait divulgué dans les bas-quartiers d'Angleterre, les choses commenceraient à bouger et que Voldemort (**frissons**) se montrerait. **

Harry marmotta sombrement contre Wayne quand ils entendit les gens autour de lui s'affoler. C'était déjà arrivé, pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils maintenant ?

''Vous êtes sérieux ? Rumina sombrement une élève de Poufsouffle en dernière année. Votre alter ego a décidé de mettre en danger une école remplie d'élèves, dans le but d'attirer un vieux mégalo mage noir supposément mort ?''

Quelques personnes s'étranglèrent en entendant comment la jeune femme avait appelé le plus grand mage noir de Grande-Bretagne mais Neville pencha la tête sur le côté :

''Tu sais que c'est arrivé dans ce monde-ci, aussi ?'' s'enquit-il ironique, avant de rosir quand l'attention se posa sur lui.

Il commença à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Fort heureusement, il fut rapidement sauvé par la voix.

**La marque de Snape l'avait légèrement brûlé quelques semaines avant la rentrée 1991 puis plus rien. Snape et lui avaient soupçonné Quirrell dès le début bien qu'il ait fait comme si de rien n'était durant les trois premiers mois**.

Plus d'une personne fronça les sourcils face à la confirmation que Snape avait été un mangemort. Madame Bones avait les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore s'était porté garant auprès de Severus Snape en 81, après la chute du Mage Noir mais elle aurait préféré interroger Snape sous veritaserum.

**Albus n'allait pas mentir, il ne savait honnêtement pas si cette histoire d'attaque de vampires était réelle ou non, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que Quirinus était passé d'un professeur décent à une pathétique excuse de professeur. Même pas fichu de faire une phrase entière sans bégayer. **

Bon nombre d'écoliers de Poudlard ayant été scolarisés à l'époque où Quirrell était enseignant, grommelèrent en accord avec ces propos.

Ça avait été extrêmement frustrant.

**Quand Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard, Albus avait été horrifé. Le garçon était.. complètement apathique**.

Flint jeta un regard curieux à Potter, seulement pour voir ce dernier occupé à mordiller le col de chemise de Hopkins. Honnêtement, Marcus n'était pas sûr de ce que faisait le Survivant mais c'était étrangement... adorable.

**Ça n'était pas ça qui l'avait horrifié bien que cela lui ait fait froncé les sourcils. C'était sa répartition. Serpentard ! Le garçon était censé aller à Gryffondor ! Le fait que le garçon ne montre aucune réaction ne l'avait que davantage irrité**.

''Et bien vous n'auriez pas dû m'envoyer chez les Dursley.'' grogna Harry.

Il n'avait pas parlé particulièrement fort mais, dans le silence de la salle, on n'eut aucun mal à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**Il savait que le garçon ne serait pas heureux chez le couple Dursley, mais de là à être totalement désintéressé du monde autour de lui... Albus voulait un enfant malléable et désintéressé, mais pas complètement apathique ! **

Le sourcil gauche d'Amelia Bonnes tressauta et son poing se resserra autour de sa plume. Elle devait faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un autre univers et que, bien que proche du leur, rien n'indiquait que Dumbledore soit aussi manipulateur ( mais elle le savait ! ) ou sénile que dans le leur. Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus de preuve que le vieil homme savait à quoi il avait condamné l'enfant Potter, il ne pouvait rien faire non plus.

D'ailleurs, ils devraient d'abord parler au gamin, afin d'en savoir plus sur son enfance auprès de ses relatifs moldus.

Au vu de la grimace du jeune homme, cependant, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qu'elle allait apprendre lors de cette discussion.

**Et bien, il n'aurait qu'à envoyer une lettre au couple Dursley. Il suffirait de baisser la pension et cela devrait être assez pour leur faire changer de comportement. Au moins un peu. La chose qu'Albus ignorait était que les gobelins, ces petits êtres doués d'un esprit retord, avaient récupéré l'argent envoyé sur demande d'Harry après avoir découvert le monde sorcier. Récupéré dans la voûte Dumbledore puisque les Durley étaient morts et enterrés et que l'argent provenait de la voûte de confiance d'Harry apparemment**.

Un sourire un brin psychotique étira les lèvres de Harry et il enterra son visage dans le cou de Wayne afin que personne ne le remarque.

La vérité, c'est que quelque chose du genre lui était réellement arrivé et cet été, Harry avait décidé que trop, c'était trop. Il ne comptait pas retourner chez les Dursley l'été prochain, ni jamais en bien y réfléchissant. Alors cette année, il avait demandé aux gobelins de récupérer tout l'or volé [ retiré sans sa permission express ] de sa voûte de confiance et Tada ! Il était 20,000 gallions plus riche !

**Mais ça, Albus ne le savait pas. Il avait été fou d'inquiétude l'année dernière, quand la pierre et Quirrell avaient disparu. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Harry, ou quelqu'un, était censé l'arrêter ! Il avait cru que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps et avait fait beaucoup de tapages pendant des semaines avec cela. Jusqu'à ce que finalement Severus ne lui dise que sa marque ne l'avait pas brûlé depuis presque un an. Fausse alerte ? Mais dans ce cas, si ça n'était pas Voldemort... qui avait la pierre ? Nicolas avait été très en colère contre lui. Il lui restait assez d'elixir pour vivre encore quelques années mais pas beaucoup plus**.

''Tu vois Harry, ton alter ego aurait dû rendre la pierre.''

Bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières secouèrent la tête. Décidément, la née-moldue ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Harry se redressa et lui offrit un regard plat.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change Hermione ? On a eu beau sauvé la pierre en première année, Dumbledore a quand même décidé de la détruire malgré tout le mal qu'on s'est donné. Et ce, sans l'accord des Flamel. Donc tu m'excuseras mais ton accusation, tu peux te la garder pour toi. »

Que – Quoi ?

**La seconde année d'Harry s'était passée à peu près de la même façon mais Albus avait été heureux de constater que le garçon semblait s'ouvrir aux autres, quand bien même il s'agissait presque uniquement de Serpentards. Il avait essayé de familiariser le garçon avec le jeune Ronald mais le garçon Weasley ne savait pas s'y prendre apparemment**.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un subtile regard en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient assis à la gauche de Wayne, regardèrent brièvement dans la même direction avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux des deux garçons.

Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose; Harry n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione au cours de l'année passée parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être toujours surveillé par eux. Et quand il revenait, ils l'attaquaient de questions et Harry ne supportait pas ça. Alors, la vraie question était... est-ce que 'leur' Ron était aussi un pion de Dumbledore. À en juger par le comportement récent de Harry vis à vis de ceux-ci, Fred et George pensaient connaître la réponse à cette question et ils étaient certain de ne pas l'aimer.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu avec leur plus jeune et frère et sœur. Mol – Leur mère pensait que c'est parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de l'attention que leurs parents leur avaient donné après la naissance de Ron et Ginny, mais non ( ou pas vraiment ). Non, c'est parce que Ron et Ginny étaient pourris gâtés malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

« Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas forcer des amitiés. » fit un membre du Wizengamot, invité pour l'occasion du tirage de la Coupe de Feu.

**Au moins Harry s'était-il rapproché des jumeaux. C'était déjà ça. Le problème dans tout cela, c'était que le garçon était constamment collé au gamin Hopkins. Albus se souvenait vaguement de Nathaniel Hopkins. La famille Hopkins ne remontait qu'à quelques décennies en termes de générations sorcières, peut-être un siècle... Nathaniel Hopkins et ses parents avaient été neutres durant les deux précédentes guerres**.

« Comment peux-tu choisir d'ignorer ce qui est juste au profit de faire ce qui est facile ? Pourquoi avez-vous ignoré la Lumière ? »

_'Woah,'_ songea Wayne.

« Tu sonnes comme un membre de secte, Granger, fit-il, causant de nombreux ricanements dans l'assemblée. Et tu ferais mieux de considérer tes propos, surtout quand tu n'as rien vu de la guerre. Je n'étais pas né Granger alors cesses de m'incriminer. Mes grands-parents voulaient garder notre famille en sécurité.

_ Mais et vos croyances ? Insista Granger.

_ Nos croyances ? Nos croyances ne s'ajustent ni à la faction Light, ni la faction Dark. Ils ont donc décidé de rester Neutres.

Son explication était peut-être entrée dans une oreille et sortie par une autre chez Granger mais d'autres avaient l'air contemplateurs face à la révélation de Wayne. Puis ils avisèrent le hochement de tête de Potter et tout un tas de nouvelles théories commença à fleurir dans l'esprit de ces personnes.

**Cela embêtait Albus. À part la fille Lovegood et les garçons Weasley, la plupart des camarades proches d'Harry étaient neutres ou inclinés sombres**.

Vaisey et Urquhart tournèrent un regard curieux vers le Gryffondor quand ils l'entendirent pouffer de rire. Honnêtement, ils ne devraient pas trouver ça mignon.

Terence cligna des yeux quand il vit Harry blotti contre Hopkins. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression de voir un bébé guépard et un renard blanc lovés l'un contre l'autre. C'était absolument adorable.

**Heureusement, l'aventure de cette après-midi avait mis fin à ses doutes. Après tout, le garçon était allé sauver la petite Ginny. Certes, en compagnie du gamin Hopkins, mais tout de même. Il aurait préféré que Harry forge une solide amitié avec le jeune Ronald mais au moins, les Hopkins étaient neutres et c'était déjà cela. Albus pourrait travailler avec cela**.

**/**

''Encore une fois, vous ne pouvez pas forcer des amitiés, Dumbledore.'' fit Lord Ogden, visiblement mécontent.

Dumbledore se força visiblement à prendre une expression contrite et proprement châtiée.

_ Ah, mais comme vous le savez, il s'agit de mon alter ego.

_Urgh._

* * *

**Après avoir expliqué que Harry, Wayne et Luna étaient arrivés dans les toilettes des filles après avoir parlé avec le Baron Sanglant qui lui-même avait parlé à Mimi et avaient trouvé l'entrée déjà ouverte ( d'accord, c'était un mensonge puisqu'elle était fermée à ce moment-là ), **

Wayne échangea un high five avec les jumeaux Weasley.

**les trois jeunes sorciers purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Luna les avaient suivi dans leur explication modifiée sans poser de question et avait juste suivi le courant. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver et les trois voulaient absolument se rafraîchir avant le dîner, ****aussi se donnèrent-ils**** rendez-vous dans le hall**.

Harry marmotta quelque chose contre l'épaule de Wayne mais lorsque celui-ci afficha un air interrogateur, le petit brun se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire.

**Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et ne se séparèrent que quand ils furent arrivés à leurs tables, ignorant les chuchotis et les regards fixes. Apparemment, l'histoire avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Quoique, les trois étudiants ne savaient pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité, surtout étant donné qu'ils avaient donné peu d'indices sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de la Chambre.**

''Rien ne reste caché à Poudlard.'' déclara pompeusement McLaggen.

Harry renifla.

_ Oui, à part les trucs importants, rétorqua-t-il.

Cette déclaration conforta les membres du DMLE dans leur décision d'enquêter sur ce qui s'était produit à Poudlard dans les dernières années. Ça allait demander beaucoup d'heures de travail et encore plus de paperasse mais ça en valait la peine. Ils devraient aussi demander la permission aux gardiens des écoliers les plus impliqués pour leur faire boire du serum de vérité afin de répondre à leurs questions en toute honnêteté.

**Wayne et Harry avaient dit que le Basilic avait accidentellement avalé le journal quand Wayne l'avait balancé et était tombé presque raide mort**.

…

Comment dire...

Harry poussa un soupir quand il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui en attente d'explication.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les écouter chuchoter pour savoir de quoi il parlait, mais un Poufsouffle de leur année, Oliver Rivers lui demanda ce qui était arrivé avec le basilic, puisque Harry leur avait déjà dit qu'il était mort mais n'avait pas donné de détails à ce sujet.

Harry rosit et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui se relaya entre les différentes tables à savoir que le Basilic avait mordu Harry, qu'un phoenix avait pleuré sur la blessure et que Harry avait tué le serpent géant avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui était sortie du Choixpeau.

Autant dire, cela créa un buzz.

« Et c'est ce miracle sur pattes que Malfoy antagonise depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ? » chuchota distraitement Adrian, étourdi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

**Personne ne pourrait jamais nier cela à moins d'être fourchelangue et d'entrer dans la Chambre. Quand Albus avait suggéré d'y retourner, Harry avait immédiatement refusé. Pas par peur ou traumatisme, comme le pensait le directeur, mais simplement parce qu'aucun des enfants ne voulait donner le libre accès au directeur et que, si jamais le vieil homme descendait là-bas, il aurait compris que leur explication était un gros mensonge et que le Basilic était encore bel et bien vivant. Quoi que au moins, le directeur aurait été pris en charge avec cela**.

Sila et Silex ricanèrent, visiblement amusés au possible, tandis que Albus grommelait sombrement en entendant cela. Heureusement que le garçon de leur monde était plus sain d'esprit que son alter ego.

Harry rosit quand son ventre gargouilla ( il n'avait pas vraiment mangé grand chose quand le dîner avait été servi ) mais, fort heureusement, seul Wayne l'entendit et celui-ci se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreiller :

« Notre rendez-vous aux cuisines tient toujours ?

_ O – Oui. » répondit un Harry rougissant.

Bien que son ventre ait gargouillé et qu'il ait effectivement besoin de se sustenter, ça n'était pas tout à fait ce genre de faim qui le prenait aux tripes. Pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de ce genre, non, généralement, il portait des suppresseurs afin de l'aider à se calmer. Les contacts physiques aidaient aussi, mais ils avaient aussi tendance à frustrer Harry car il savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller 'plus loin' avec les jumeaux, avec lesquels il entretenait des liens purement fraternels.

C'était quand il dormait qu'il se nourrissait le plus souvent. Les gens pensaient que les incubus se nourrissaient uniquement dans les rêves de leurs proies mais ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il est que pour un incube inexpériencé comme Harry, il lui était difficile de contrôler ses besoins et ses désirs et donc, la nuit, son inconscient s'immisçait généralement dans les rêves d'un dominant. Après, c'était le dominant qui contrôlait le rêve mais...

Harry rougit et enterra son visage dans le cou de son Poufsouffle sous le regard confus de ce dernier.

**Wayne et Harry levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes vides pour tomber sur les regards curieux de leurs camarades de maison. **

**Wayne haussa un sourcil :**

**« Et bien ? » **

''Attention.'' chuchota Terence Higgs.

**Instantanément, les vert et argent se remirent en marche, mais pas pour se détourner comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient surpris à fixer quelqu'un ou quelque chose trop longtemps, non. Les deux pauvres secondes années furent bombardés par les autres élèves de leur année : **

Harry et Wayne haussèrent un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation.

''… Je ne m'y attendais pas.'' chuchota Harry à Wayne.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien puisque Kevin n'avait cessé de lire et qu'aucun ne souhaitait en perdre une miette.

**« Est-il vrai que vous avez été dans la Chambre des Secrets ?**

**_ Que vous avez combattu un monstre ?**

**_ Est-ce vrai que vous avez sauvé cette traîtresse à son sang ? » **

''Oî !''

**Harry tiqua**.

''Traître !'' s'écria Ron, rageur, avant d'être aussitôt rabroué par ses frères qui, même assis à la table des Poufsouffles, parvenaient toujours à l'atteindre avec une cuillère.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry et ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son alter ego.

Visiblement, ils étaient plus choqué quand son alter ego faisait une remarque que quand il tuait quelqu'un.

Certains devraient vraiment revoir le sens de leurs priorités.

**Wayne le remarqua. Harry se fichait des statuts de sang. Littéralement. **

''Ha !'' fit doucement Harry quand il vit une bonne partie de ses camarades Poudlardiens pivoter vers Hermione et Ronald en haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire : ''Vous disiez ?''.

**Il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'on l'insulte là-dessus le laissait totalement indifférent. Qu'on insulte quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine le laissait aussi indifférent mais.. **

**« Quoi ? On ne l'a pas sauvé, on l'a juste ramené. Ça nous aurait causé trop de problème si elle était morte**.

…

Yeah, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris. Jason 'Jay' ( pour les intimes ) Urquhart tourna la tête vers Harry Potter, seulement pour voir celui-ci étouffer un bâillement, visiblement désintéressé par ce qui venait d'être lu. Jay renifla avec amusement alors que Potter se recroquevillait contre Hopkins en fermant les yeux.

**_ Nous voulions juste récupérer quelque chose qu'elle avait pris. »**

**Les verts et argents les dévisagèrent longuement. . . Ils se disaient aussi. **

Blaise et Theo échangèrent l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

**Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de sauver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine. De plus, connaissant Hopkins, le gamin aurait sans doute été en faveur de laisser mourir la fille belette. Après tout, l'albinos se souvenait parfaitement de l'intérêt que la Weaslette avait montré pour ''Harry Potter''.**

Wayne gronda faiblement. Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott lui jetèrent un regard craintif. Hopkins avait toujours été un garçon relativement calme et social mais il faut dire que personne n'avait jamais menacé ou flirté avec quelqu'un de cher aux yeux de Hopkins ( en même temps, personne n'était sûr de qui était réellement 'cher' aux yeux de l'albinos ).

**Il avait été étonné qu'elle ne revienne pas les embêter mais en avait déduit que Ronald n'avait pas pris la peine de corriger sa sœur et que les jumeaux avaient préféré lui faire croire que le Harry qu'elle avait rencontré était réellement ''Harry Hopkins''. Ce qui, selon Wayne ( ou plutôt, selon les Serpentards ), était le cas. **

Harry rougit violemment et même Wayne prit des couleurs.

**Il y avait cependant quelques bons points à ''l'aventure'' vécu par Harry, Wayne et Luna. Les trois étudiants avaient remporté soixante-quinze points chacun, classant Serpentard en première place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maison ( c'était déjà le cas avant ) et Serdaigle détrônant Gryffondor en seconde position. **

Harry, Wayne et Luna high-fivèrent alors que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient la moue, faussement attristés en entendant les dernières nouvelles.

**Hedwige fit un passage éclair dans la salle pour déposer une lettre et un petit paquet que Wayne récupéra pour ne pas déranger Harry, lequel scrutait actuellement sa part de tarte à la mélasse. **

**« C'est de Jeremy, chuchota Wayne. Il dit que lui et la meute de Greyback se dirigent vers le nord et qu'ils devraient passer à proximité du village dans quelques jours. Il dit qu'ils viendront peut-être dire 'salut'. **»

Jeremy Smoke cligna des yeux. Il savait que son alter ego avait fait la connaissance des deux garçons ( qui dans ce monde-ci étaient respectivement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et oui, il était encore un peu désorienté par cette histoire de maisons ) mais c'était un peu beaucoup à emmagasiner en une seule fois.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers les deux gosses, seulement pour voir l'un des deux, le petit brun qu'il supposait être Potter-, papillonner des yeux, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil.

**Wayne ne leva pas les yeux vers la table donc il ne remarqua pas la soudaine tension dans le maintien des aînés mais ceux-ci – les plus proches en tout cas_, s'étaient tendus à la mention de Greyback. Le nom n'était pas si rare que cela mais le terme 'meute' dans la même phrase laissait place à peu de doute quant à l'identité de ce Greyback. Salazar ! Comment les p'tits avaient-ils fait pour faire la connaissance de cette bête sanguinaire ? **

Un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres de l'Alpha Greyback alors qu'une bonne partie des Serpentards se figeaient et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction du loup-garou.

Jeremy frissonna, pas de peur, non. Il était... il était.. il ne savait pas vraiment mais, oh, l'alpha était vraiment séduisant. Et ce sourire ne faisait pas de bonnes choses dans son corps.

**Et en ressortir tout aussi humain ! . . . Du moins, aussi humains qu'ils l'étaient avant cela. Ils ne posèrent pas de question cependant : cela ne les concernait pas. De plus, ils préféraient faire comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste de les entendre parler tranquillement du loup-garou le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne.**

''Oui, chuchota Adrian Pucey. Définitivement.''

Le sourire de Fenrir s'élargit et Ralph secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui face au comportement de son alpha.

**Certes, il n'y avait jamais eu réellement de preuves contre Greyback, mais tout de même.. la seule raison pour laquelle lui et sa meute étaient en liberté était parce qu'ils avaient des contacts haut-placés... ça et aussi parce que les Aurors n'étaient pas foutus de les attraper et que le Ministère ne voulait pas perdre la face**.

Les Aurors se sentirent insultés, mais en même temps, si leur monde était proche de celui-ci, le budget de leur département ne devait pas voler haut à cause de personnes comme Fudge et cette petite peste d'Umbridge. Ça et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de recrues.

Aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas pas [trop] se sentir trop insultés.

**Oui, mis à part cela, 75 % des Serpentards voulaient entrer dans ce même Ministère incompétent après leur graduation. Pathétique oui... N'allez pas les désespérer avant même qu'ils n'aient mis un pied dans ce même Ministère**.

**/**

Presque 45% des Serpentards perdirent toute prestance et gémirent bruyamment en entendant cela. Allons bon ! Leur réputation d'êtres froids et sans cœur était déjà en miettes alors ils pouvaient bien se le permettre. Juste à cet instant, Harry Potter éclata d'un rire cristallin et plus d'un releva la tête pour le dévisager comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. L'avaient-ils déjà même vu rire avant le début de la lecture de ce bouquin ?

Non, ils ne pensaient pas.

« Harry, je crois que tu vas les achever. » murmura Wayne, à son oreille.

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Vraiment ?

Wayne pouvait dire que Harry n'avait pas encore compris le vrai sens de sa phrase. En fait, il le sut immédiatement quand Harry le comprit, parce qu'il rougit violemment et enterra ses joues brûlantes dans le cou de l'autre garçon.

« Oh. »

Wayne renifla avec amusement et posa ses lèvres sur le front du petit brun avant de lui commander de se réinstaller confortablement contre lui. Le petit brun obtempéra docilement.

* * *

**« Harry, réveille-toi, souffla doucement Wayne, assis sur le lit de son ami. Harry ? … Le train part dans dix minutes. » **

**Contrairement à la majorité des personnes qui se réveilleraient en sursaut en entendant cela, ou à une minorité qui continueraient à pioncer, Harry, lui, se réveilla et se redressa... lentement. Calmement. Presque sereinement en fait**.

Bon nombre de personnes gloussèrent en entendant cela. Ils pouvaient juste imaginer la scène. En tournant la tête vers Harry, ils virent celui-ci étouffer un bâillement, les yeux déjà fermés, à demi endormi.

_'Aw !'_

Puis ils balayèrent la salle d'un regard curieux et virent que plusieurs jeunes écoliers luttaient eux aussi pour garder les yeux ouverts. Oh, et bien ils supposaient que la suite de la lecture serait pour le lendemain.

**Il bâilla une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sans mettre la main devant la bouche, puis une seconde fois, ayant cette fois-ci le bon réflexe. Puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir. **

**Le jeune garçon se redressa alors et lui adressa un regard morne et empli de sommeil. **

Fred et George secouèrent la tête en riant. Harry mettait toujours un certain temps pour se lever quand on ne le réveillait pas en sursaut.

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Wayne. Il est neuf heures. Le train part dans plus de deux heures et demi. »**

''Est-ce qu'on devrait essayer cette méthode la prochaine fois que Harry refuse de se lever pour le Poudlard Express ? Fit Fred à son jumeau.

_ Nah, ça m'étonnerait pas que Ryry emménage chez les Poufsouffles avant les prochaines vacances.'' répondit George.

Adrastos s'esclaffa en les entendant et les jumeaux inclinèrent leurs chapeaux imaginaires en avant quand ils virent qui riait.

**Les lèvres de l'albinos se recourbèrent en un sourire provocateur.**

**_ Je sais**.

Dean et Seamus secouèrent la tête en riant quand ils virent les regards énamourés que Harry et Wayne échangeaient. Ils semblaient complètement dans leur bulle, même s'il était clair qu'ils écoutaient toujours le récit de leurs alter egos.

**Avec cela, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se redressa et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger les cheveux, ayant déjà fait sa toilette une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que les autres lits étaient encore couverts par les rideaux, indiquant que Zabini et Nott dormaient encore. **

Blaise et Theo échangèrent un nouveau regard puis facepalmèrent avec une synchronisation plus qu'un peu effrayante.

« Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça. »

Les autres Serpentards à portée d'oreille leur adressèrent des regards confus quand ils avisèrent leurs expressions résignées, presque horrifiées.

**Harry regarda longuement les rideaux puis haussa les épaules. S'ils voulaient dormir encore, il les laisserait faire. **

''Oh non.'' fit Theo alors que les autres comprenaient enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt.

**Après un dernier regard, le garçon attrapa des vêtements propres dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain**.

Adrastos tourna la tête vers le Duo et posa sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire quand il vit que le petit brun était sur le point de s'endormir et frottait son crâne chevelu contre le torse de l'autre adolescent.

Être aussi adorable devrait être interdit.

**« Alors les p'tits, vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? »**

**Cette question, posée par Adrian, fit lever les yeux des deux secondes années. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard plat puis haussèrent les épaules.**

**_ Partir à l'aventure ? Suggéra Wayne, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Harry et lui gardaient cela pour les cours. **

**_ Attaquer la section interdite de la bibliothèque, rajouta Harry, à peine une seconde plus tard**.

Alors que les trois quarts des Serdaigles ( ainsi que d'autres élèves, invités ou Poudlardiens ) acquiesçaient, Hermione commença une tirade sur le sens du mot 'interdit' mais Wayne la fit taire d'un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, le pokant délicatement sur la joue pour l'inciter à rester éveillé.

**En y repensant, Harry était heureux que Wayne ait été avec lui lorsque le directeur Dumbledore l'avait interrogé. Bien qu'il ait eu une histoire de couverture avec les gobelins, lesquels s'étaient chargé de créer un personnage pour gérer la garde d'Harry et Wayne, il préférait que cela reste secret et, grâce à Wayne qui avait toujours maintenu l'attention de Dumbledore trèèès éloignée de ce sujet là, le vieil homme n'en savait encore rien. Lui qui avait voulu l'interroger sur les Dursley depuis des mois... **

Les chuchotements qui éclatèrent de part et d'autre de la salle couvrirent le rire légèrement maniaque que Harry laissa échapper en entendant cela. Cela couvrit également le rire psychotique des jumeaux Weasley (Inutile de donner des sueurs froides à toutes ces gentilles personnes venues assister au tirage au sort des champions).

**Adrian et Terence secouèrent la tête d'un air amusé, mais Marcus portait une expression un peu plus sérieuse :**

**« Essayez de ne pas vous mettre en danger, d'accord ? » **

Lavander et Parvati piaillèrent en entendant le Papa Poule de Serpentard ( ou tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'elles avaient décidé de le renommer pour le moment ).

Harry se permit un léger sourire en entendant ce passage. Il pourrait définitivement s'habituer à ce genre de choses mais... ce genre de choses pourrait-il se produire dans leur monde ?

Il aimait à penser que oui, mais il était assez incertain.

**Même si le visage d'Harry était niché contre l'épaule de Wayne, personne ne manqua son sourire. Il était tellement rare de le voir sourire, même quand Wayne était à proximité de l'enfant ( dans un lieu public ) alors, naturellement, cela attira leur attention. Harry songea que si sa mère avait été vivante, elle aurait probablement eu le même genre de comportement que Marcus**.

Marcus enterra son visage dans ses mains de sorte qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux ou ses joues rougissantes mais Terence et Silver, qui étaient assis en face de lui, ne manquèrent pas le léger sourire qu'il arborait malgré lui et commencèrent immédiatement à le taquiner, au grand amusement des quelques Lords assis à la table des Serpentards.

**Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres malgré lui. Ça allait, il pourrait s'y habituer. **

**« D'accord. »**

Harry avait eu le temps d'entendre la fin du chapitre avant de commencer à réellement somnoler. Il n'entendit pas McGonagall prendre des disposition pour loger les nouveaux venus ( les lords et invités déjà présents avant l'apparition du livre allaient, pour la plupart rentrer chez eux pour revenir le lendemain soir. Après tout, la plupart avaient un travail et certains avaient également une famille ). Langues-de-plomb, DMLE et autres reviendraient également le lendemain mais Fenrir & co n'eurent pas beaucoup de choix ( pas qu'ils auraient refusé de rester ) et furent guidés hors de la salle par la directrice adjointe.

« Terence non ! » chuchota furieusement Adrian, en essayant de retenir son ami, lequel avait pivoté pour aller aborder le 'Duo'.

L'ancien attrapeur s'arrêta de lui-même quand il remarqua que le Survivant s'était endormi contre le Poufsouffle.

Oh.

Oh... c'était absolument adorable.

Wayne mit quelques minutes à réveiller Harry – heureusement, comme les enseignants ne les avaient pas encore congédié, Weasley (Ron) et Granger n'avaient pas pu leur sauter dessus.

« Mm oui ?

_ Tu as l'air épuisé. On peut remettre notre rendez-vous à plus ta -

_ Non ! Chuchota Harry. J – Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça. Et puis, ce sont les cuisines, ce n'est pas comme si on allait courir un marathon. »

Wayne sourit et hocha la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Flitwick pour leur annoncer qu'ils continueraient le lendemain soir après le déjeuner ( afin que tous les invités aient le temps d'arriver et parce qu'il n'y avait pas cours le week-end ).

Dès que Flitwick eut terminé, Wayne bondit hors de son siège et attrapa la main de Harry avant de commencer à courir.

Le petit brun éclata d'un rire cristallin et le suivit avec un enthousiasme débordant malgré son regard ensommeillé.

« Harry ! … HARRY ! »

Harry ignora les cris furieux de Hermione Granger alors que Wayne et lui slalomaient entre les étudiants les plus pressés, afin de quitter la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles – bénissez-les-, firent pour une fois preuve de loyauté envers eux et rendirent la tâche difficile à Ron et Hermione, lesquels s'escrimaient à rattraper les deux adolescents. Quand les deux Gryffondors parvinrent finalement dans le Hall, il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry et Wayne.

* * *

_**Hey, je vois que cette histoire plaît. Merci à toutes et à tous pour lire mes écrits et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews. C'est toujours très apprécié.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute la seconde partie de La Fleur d'Orion. J'hésite à faire une suite au Summon Naruto/HP mais je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit de crossover sur ces deux fandoms donc je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi. Je vais encore y réfléchir. Le chapitre 8 de H&W avance à son rythme. C'est très frustrant et il aura sans doute la même longueur que le dernier chapitre mais bon**_.

_Je suis certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans cette note de fin de chapitre. Ça ne devait pas être si important que ça si j'ai oublié, pas vrai ? ... Pas vrai ?_

* * *

**Publié le : 25 mars 2020 **


	18. Watching 06: La Fleur d'Orion II

**T4** – Former Slytherin!Harry

**Relationship/Friendship :** Harry & Terence Higgs - Harry & Marcus Flint – Adrian Pucey & Harry – Cassius Warrington & Harry – Harry & Lucian Bole – Peregrine Derrick & Harry – Graham Montague & Harry - OFC & Harry

• **Pre-slash – Slash **

• **Agent!Assassin!Harry – Agent!****Tracker****!OFC – Sick Harry – intelligence agency – Obscurial Harry **

• **Modern Tech **

**Mots : ~ 11,000**

_**Me**_**_rci à toutes et à tous pour tous vos commentaires_. =) **

* * *

_Watching 4 ~ La Fleur d'Orion_

_Part II : La Cérémonie du Choix_

**Ils veulent aussi qu'on évalue la sécurité d'Azkaban**.

**_ T'es pas sérieux, Charlie ! **_**S'exclamèrent les autres jeunes**_.

_Le châtain ne sourcilla même pas. Son sourire, en revanche, s'élargit un peu plus. Surtout quand Har – Raven commença à rire_.

Amelia s'était figée de surprise alors que Fudge et Umbridge criaient au meurtre. Les langues-de-plomb étaient très occupés à chuchoter entre eux et personne ne pouvait être sûr de leurs réactions puisqu'ils portaient des demi-masques et des capes pourvues de capuches, lesquelles étaient rabattues sur leurs visages afin de couvrir leurs identités. Ils pouvaient cependant apercevoir des sourires chez certains.

Les quelques Aurors présents étaient trop occupés à murmurer entre eux pour voir les expressions incrédules et admiratives sur le visages des élèves de Poudlard ( & des délégations ).

Terence et Miles partagèrent un regard indescriptible en entendant Ha – Rav – Harry rire. C'était un son pur et cristallin. C'était merveilleux. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry rire. Ils se sentaient presque... étonnamment jaloux de ne pas l'avoir entendu... vu rire... en direct. Oui, ils étaient définitivement jaloux.

_Le rire de Harry ne fit qu'augmenter. Aki laissa échapper un ricanement quand elle vit le sourire amusé ( mais le regard sérieux ) de Charlie et elle pivota vers Harry, lui laissant clairement le choix d'accepter ou non cette mission. _

**_ Compte sur moi,**_** fit le petit brun. **_**Je n'aime pas spécialement l'Angleterre, mais tu peux rêver si tu penses que je vais laisser échapper une occasion pareille**.

_Charlie afficha un sourire approbateur. _

**_ J'espérais que tu me dirais cela. L'empereur Nijimura a justement suggéré votre équipe, auprès de l'ICW. **

_Aki et Raven (Harry) échangèrent une poignée de main secrète_.

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de commenter cette scène car une autre apparut aussitôt à sa suite.

_Harry et Aki étaient dans une sorte de pièce à vivre, quelque part au sein du QG de l'Envol_._ Tous deux étaient en train de se changer afin de revêtir une combinaison entièrement noire pouvant passer aussi bien pour celle d'un agent secret typique des clichés moldus, mais avec l'ajout d'une cape_ ( passant ainsi plus ou moins inaperçu dans l'Angleterre magique )_. Leurs camarades étaient eux aussi en train de se changer quand Harry tourna la tête vers un de ses coéquipiers et lui offrit un sourire espiègle._

**« Action.**

**_ Je te défis d'apprendre à Lucius Malfoy à faire un doigt d'honneur. » **

Maintenant, tous sorcier ayant grandi dans le monde moldu savait ce qu'était un doigt d'honneur, mais les sang-purs et autres ayant uniquement vécu dans le monde sorcier c'était une nouveauté. Aussi, quand ils entendirent le mot 'honneur', ils pensèrent que c'était quelque chose de plus ou moins prestigieux. De pur.

_Cependant, quand ils virent la redhead, Aki, s'étrangler de rire et qu'ils avisèrent l'expression horrifiée du Survivant,_ ils comprirent qu'ils manquaient quelque chose. Et, tandis que les nés-moldus et une bonne partie des sang-mêlés présents dans la salle, s'étouffaient avec leur jus de citrouille, Harry réagit enfin.

**« Qu – Quoi ?! Tu déconnes ! **

**_ C'est un défi.**

**_ Urgh, okay. Okay, je le ferais.**_** Honnêtement**_**... **»

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'étouffèrent en entendant cela et poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, de même que beaucoup d'autres demi-sang et nés-moldus.

Tous savaient que Lucius Malfoy était un homme dangereux. Et un sang-pur fanatique.

D'un autre côté, le Ministre bulgare et ses plus proches compagnons, comprirent soudain pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait manqué de causer un incident diplomatique avec le chancelier ( magique ) allemand lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le ministre bulgare n'avait pas été présent lors de l'incident, mais il avait entendu dire que Lord Malfoy s'était montré extrêmement rude avec la femme du chancelier.

Lui et ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent doucement. Ça n'était pas la raison pour laquelle l'Angleterre ( et l'Écosse ) magique était la risée des autres communautés magiques, non. Ça, c'était juste amusant. La raison pour laquelle l'Angleterre était la risée des autres sociétés magiques était à cause de son retard. L'Angleterre magique était en retard sur les autres communautés, autant dans ses vues sur le monde non-magique que dans ses avancés et les droits des créatures. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient en avance sur le monde moldu était leur vision sur les relations de même sexe. Honnêtement. Et dire que l'Angleterre non magique avait pris l'habitude d'être en avance sur certains pays.

* * *

_Azkaban. _

Terence hoqueta quand il reconnut le décor sinistre de la prison la plus dangereuse et réputée au monde. Il échangea un regard indescriptible avec Adrian et Marcus.

_L'écran se concentra sur le plafond du dernier étage où une forme circulaire apparut et se détacha. Le bloc de pierre en forme de cercle s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd._

Amelia facepalma. Personne ne faisait jamais de tours de garde au dernier étage parce qu'il n'y avait aucun prisonnier. La prisonnière la plus gardée – Bellatrix Lestrange, était enfermée au quinzième étage. Les deux derniers étages étaient condamnés.

Oh Merlin ! Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une brèche aussi importante, tel quel ? C'était un surprise de voir que personne d'autre n'était parvenu à s'échapper ou à faire échapper des prisonniers avant eux.

_Par le trou circulaire d'environ 90 cm de diamètres, tomba une figure, puis une autre et encore une autre_.

_Harry, qui était le premier à s'être redressé, frissonna alors qu'il balayait un regard calme sur les alentours._

**« Et bien, on peut dire que la prison porte bien son nom.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ S'enquit le mécheux blond, Dylan. _**

**_ Azkaban vient du mot hébreux Abbadan,_ expliqua Charlie, à la place de Raven,_ qui signifie 'place de la destruction' ou 'profondeur de l'Enfer' dans certains cas. Tout à fait d'accord, Rav. » **

Les Aurors étaient pour le moins choqués de voir l'aisance avec laquelle quatre jeunes gens ( six en réalité, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient ) étaient parvenus à infiltrer la prison 'la plus sécurisé' d'Europe et l'une des plus dangereuses du monde. Visiblement, ils croyaient dur comme fer à la réputation d'Azkaban comme 'prison la plus sécurisée au monde'.

Ils virent les quatre gamins activer des runes sur leurs corps afin de se protéger des suceurs d'âmes et se faufiler dans les couloirs de la prison.

_Aki fut la première à atteindre la cellule de Sirius Black. _

**_ Rappelez-vous, même dans le cas où on viendrait à apprendre notre participation à cette mission, ils ne pourraient pas nous inculper pour quoi que ce soit, fit-elle. **

**_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

_La redhead leur offrit un sourire marketing qui se refléta aussitôt sur le visage de Raven, lequel se chargea de leur expliquer la chose :_

**_ Vous vous souvenez lors du debriefing ? Charlie** ( _il inclina la tête vers le châtain_ )** a dit que Black avait directement été envoyé à Azkaban, sans procès. **

_Un air de compréhension commença lentement à étirer les traits de leurs coéquipiers alors que Charlie et Aki se retenaient visiblement de caqueter d'un désir malsain_.

**_ Tu veux dire que - **

**_ Oui. S'ils osent nous attaquer en justice, on répliquera en pressant des charges contre le ministère anglais... pour enlèvement... et séquestration d'une durée de douze ans**.

_Harry avait un sourire positivement féral aux lèvres._

Terence ne pouvait pas le blâmer même si, là tout de suite, il était juste... ébahi. À voir les visages pâles des employés du Ministère ( minus les langues-de-plomb ) cependant, il comprit que ceux-ci devaient être au moins un peu intimidés. Et probablement complètement flippés.

En même temps, vu les rictus vicieux qui éclairaient les visages des quatre jeunes gens, il était évident que ceux-ci prenaient leurs pieds à imaginer la chose.

**_ Même si Black est coupable – ce dont je doute fortement, fit Aki, les chefs d'accusation pour enlèvement et séquestration seront toujours valides. Il faudra demander des compensations. **

Terence ne put que comparer son sourire à celui d'un requin; plein de dents, prêt à vous dévorer si vous vous dressiez sur son chemin.

Cassius échangea un rictus amusé avec Adrian et Peregrine tandis que Lucian s'étranglait de rire avec son jus de groseille.

**_ Dylan, vérifie les protections,_ poursuivit-elle d'un ton sérieux en fronçant les sourcils._**

_Alors que le blondinet se concentrait, Harry prit lui aussi une expression sérieuse._

**_ Te fous pas de moi, _dit-il soudainement alors qu'il pivotait vers Dylan._ Ils sont sérieux ? C'est ça, la prison la plus sécurisée d'Europe ? **

_Le mécheux blond rouvrit les yeux, l'air tout aussi choqué que Potter._

**_ Tu veux me dire que mise à part une poignée de détraqueurs - **

Les Aurors s'étranglèrent parce que la 'poignée' en question se résumait à presque un millier de buveurs d'âmes.

**Ils n'ont strictement rien ?! **

Les délégations s'étranglèrent de stupeur en entendant cela. Et c'était ÇA la plus sécurisée prison du monde ?!

_Aki haussa les épaules, pas plus surprise que ça._

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose venant d'eux. Ils devraient se sentir insultés.

Ils se sentaient honteux.

**_ Moins de travail pour nous. N'oubliez pas, évitez les patronus au maximum ou couvrez-vous. J'aimerai qu'on évite de se faire pincer à cause de la forme de nos patronus**.** Dylan, Charlie, faîtes le ****guet**** pour nous**.

_La redhead tendit le bras vers son chignon et attrapa l'une des épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux. Elle s'agenouilla devant la porte et glissa l'épingle dans la serrure afin de la crocheter. Après plusieurs longues, longues secondes, il y eut un déclic et elle poussa un petit son victorieux_.

Kingsley laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface solide de la table.

Toutes ces précautions lors de l'escorte des prisonniers... pour ça ?

Oh Merlin !

_Ils entrèrent dans la cellule, seulement pour se retrouver face à un... chien ? _

« LE GRIM ! »

Suite à cette exclamation hystérique tout le monde s'agita, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Madame Bones ne se relève brutalement et n'utilise ses doigts pour siffler bruyamment et attirer leur attention. Dans sa tête cependant, elle avait déjà une théorie et son regard s'étrécit.

_Raven inclina la tête en avant puis prit la parole d'une voix douce et hésitante : _

**« Padfoot ? » **

Miles afficha un air confus. Que faisait un chien à Azkaban ? Comment Harry le connaissait-il ? Puis il se frappa le front pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais bien sûr ! Un animagus ! C'était si évident qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_Le chien noir était maigre et mal en point mais quand il entendit Harry, il leva la tête et se redressa brusquement, les oreilles dressées. _

Miles crut lire une expression incrédule puis emplie d'un espoir fragile.

La métamorphose fut stupéfiante ( pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas familier avec le terme animagus tout du moins ), quand le chien se transforma en homme. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux sales et noirs, des traits anguleux et le regard hanté, mais quand il posa les yeux sur Harry, c'était comme si toutes ces années d'horreur venaient de s'effacer.

**_ Ha – Harry ? **

_Le susnommé offrit au prisonnier un sourire nerveux et un brin rigide_. _Sirius laissa échapper un souffle et prit un pas en avant, titubant jusqu'à Harry_.

Terence se tendit et il ne manqua pas la façon dont Adrian et Lucian portèrent la main à leur taille, là où se trouvaient leurs holsters à baguettes. Il entendit également Graham grogner mais celui-ci se contrôla étonnamment bien.

_Harry écarquilla les yeux quand Black le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Après quelques secondes où il resta figé de stupeur cependant, il réagit lentement et ses bras s'élevèrent pour enlacer l'homme en retour_.

Miles tourna la tête vers Terence pour commenter sur cette scène touchante mais il se stoppa net quand il avisa son ami; de grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues et il reniflait pathétiquement, les yeux rivés sur la sphère magique.

_ Ter ?

Terence tourna la tête vers lui, ses gros yeux bleus-verts larmoyants rencontrant les siens.

_ Miles, c'est tellement émouvant. Et on n'était pas là...

Le susnommé grimaça puis glissa à côté de Terence pour enrouler un bras autour de son épaule.

_ Nous le retrouverons, Ter. On le verra à nouveau.

Terence hocha la tête avec hésitation et se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il reportait son attention sur l'écran. Sa main trouva la main libre de Miles.

Quand il reporta son attention sur l'artefact magique, _Harry et Aki avaient caché Black sous une cape d'invisibilité _( qui semblait de bien meilleure qualité que les autres en vente ),_ et avaient rejoint Dylan et Charlie, ainsi que deux autres de leurs coéquipiers qui attendaient au dernier étage_.

Graham et Adrian grimacèrent quand les Détraqueurs commencèrent à affluer en masse autour du groupe.

_Ils semblaient décidés à ne pas utiliser leurs patronus_ ( ce qui était insensé ! Comment se faisait-il que des adolescents soient capable de réaliser ce sort )_ mais paraissaient étrangement protégés des effets négatifs des suceurs d'âmes malgré tout_.

_Cependant, les détraqueurs continuaient à s'amasser jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Harry pivota brutalement vers le détraqueur le plus proche et ne crache : _

**« Allez vous faire foutre, enculés ! » **

Cassius s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait déjà eu le cran de dire une telle chose à un détraqueur. Pas qu'il sache si les détraqueurs en question étaient effectivement doués de facultés intellectuelles suffisamment importantes pour comprendre ce qui venait de leur être dit. Il pensait que c'était le cas, puisqu'ils comprenaient au moins les ordres qu'on leur donnait mais il n'en était pas sûr.

_Pourtant, au lieu d'attaquer, le Détraqueur eut une réaction plutôt... étrange vis à vis de Harry. Il étendit un bras vers le petit brun qui était juste à portée... et lui tapota le crâne_.

Pendant un instant, tout se figea, autant les personnes à l'écran que l'audience.

Terence en tremblait de stupeur, tout contre Miles.

« Mi – Mi – Mi – Miles ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ? »

Madame Bones décida de ne rien dire, elle ne savait elle non plus même pas comment réagir.

_Aki afficha un air perplexe pendant de longues secondes puis haussa les épaules :_

**« Et bien, on savait déjà que tu avais un apport étrange à la mort.**

**_ Aki... j'ai été attaqué par des Détraqueurs il y a deux mois. Je peux t'assurer que tous les détraqueurs ne réagissent pas comme celui-ci.**

''QUOI !?

_ Du calme, Ter. Il va bien, regarde.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème !

_ Allez, calme-toi, Papa Poule.''

**_ Oh... et bien... On pourrait peut-être... je sais pas moi ? L'adopter ? **

**_ Traduction : le kidnapper ? _Offrit nonchalamment Charlie._**

**_ On ne va pas kidnapper un Détraqueur d'Azkaban !**_** S'exclama Harry, choqué, alors que le Détraqueur en question flottait jusqu'à lui pour recouvrir son dos comme un drap funéraire**_.** Woah, ****calm down**** Tobias.**

**_ Oh c'est adorable ! Tu l'as déjà surnommé ! _Chuchota Aki_. **

**_ Quoi – Non je n'ai... Non**.** Il a juste une tête à s'appeler Tobias. Mais c'est pas son nom ! Je ne l'ai pas nommé !**

_Charlie, Dylan et Jeff encerclaient Black de sorte que celui-ci soit protégé des autres détraqueurs tandis que Harry essayait vainement de convaincre le bébé détraqué de repartir avec son contingent de détraqueurs. Ce fut en vain_.

Un gloussement échappa à Terence avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter. Plusieurs têtes pivotèrent vers lui mais d'autres riaient aussi en voyant un détraqueur flotter _joyeusement_ à la suite du Survivant alors que celui-ci essayait de l'obliger à rester avec les siens.

**_ Tu as raison, Tobias sera le nom qu'on lui donnera si on doit parler de lui en public, _approuva Aki, un rictus amusé aux lèvres_. On devrait plutôt l'appeler... je sais pas moi... Boldog ou... Grishnákh.**

Cela semblait être en effet des noms convenables pour des détraqueurs, songea Adrian, confus. Alors pourquoi Harry faisait-il cette tête ?

_Harry facepalma_ ( de même que beaucoup de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés dans le hall )_ alors que Charlie pouffait de rire_.

**_ Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de t'inspirer de Tolkien pour trouver un nom à un détraqueur. C'était des orcs !**

**_ Bof... Je trouve qu'ils ont un peu la même tête, _rétorqua Aki._**

Les sang-purs étaient incroyablement confus. Plus tard, quelqu'un prendrait pitié d'eux et les brieferait sur Tolkien et Lord of the Rings, une trilogie incroyablement célèbre dans le monde moldue, et d'autres sorciers élevés dans le monde magique – majoritairement de Beauxbâtons mais aussi Durmstrang et Poudlard ) confesseraient avoir entendu ou même lu les bouquins en question. Cela créerait une vague d'intérêt envers Tolkien.

_Raven (Harry) dévisagea Aki d'un air incrédule, puis observa le bébé détraqueur qui flottait en silence et reporta son attention sur la redhead avant de croiser les bras._

**_ Je pense que Tobias est beaucoup plus adorable que les orcs de Tolkien. **

**_ Parfait ! **_**Fit celle-ci en frappant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué**__**( et Harry eut la sensation qu'il venait de se faire duper**_** ). On peut y aller maintenant. Tobias, je compte sur toi pour protéger Raven**.

_Raven cligna des yeux._

**_ Quoi – Attends, on a rien décid - hé !**

**/**

_Il y eut un nouveau flash et une rapide scène se déroula en quelques secondes, montrant Aki et Raven, dans leur salon, un « bébé détraqueur » flottant maladroitement dans l'entrée de la porte, les deux adolescents échangeant un regard plat depuis leur place sur le canapé_.

Terence et Miles pouffèrent de rire alors que leurs camarades s'étranglaient de stupeur. Ça n'était pas une scène à laquelle on pouvait assister tous les jours.

* * *

_Harry était adossé contre une commande, dans une chambre aux tons lila. Le champ de vision changea et montra la redhead, Aki, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le visage baissé et ses mèches rebelles recouvrant ses yeux. Elle était de profil et son corps tremblait._

_Harry avait l'air concerné, mais il ne dit pas un mot. _

**« Je ne pleure pas,**_réfuta la jeune fille, alors même qu'elle renflait pathétiquement et que sa voix tremblait. _**Ce n'est pas vrai. » **

_Harry n'avait rien dit et il ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'il se faufilait dans la chambre avant d'escalader le matelas pour s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine. _

Terence déglutit péniblement. Il avait la terrible impression de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, de faire irruption dans l'intimité de quelqu'un. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé avant, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry, mais là... là c'était différent. Et ils ignoraient aussi de quoi il en retournait.

_Les deux adolescents s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le dos et observèrent le plafond._

_La chambre de Aki était illuminée par des couleurs claires mais, à la nuit tombée, quand le soleil était couché et que la lumière n'était pas allumée, on pouvait clairement distinguer que les dessins peints sur les murs et le plafond avaient été faits avec de la peinture phosphorescente, ce qui les rendait bien visibles et magnifiques dans le noir. _

**« Ils me manquent. »**_chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot contre le torse du petit brun. _

_Harry lui caressa tendrement le crâne mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer son soutien, tout comme elle le faisait pour lui quand ça n'allait pas_.

Il était impossible de voir le visage de la jeune fille; son visage était enterré dans le cou de Harry mais son corps tremblant indiquait son état.

Miles se sentit mal pour elle. Il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas son truc d'étaler ses émotions mais la Coupe ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire, de l'intimité des gens.

**/**

Cassius laissa échapper un soupir tremblant quand la montre prochaine scène apparut et qu'ils virent Harry tituber dans une salle de bain et s'agripper au lavabo alors qu'il partait une quinte de toux assez violente.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Graham quand il sentit celui-ci reculer instinctivement à la vue qui leur fut offerte.

**/ **_Harry quant à lui continuait de tousser quand il fut pris d'un haut de cœur. _

Miles hoqueta quand un soudain flot de liquide carmin vint s'écraser dans le lavabo.

Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il posa les yeux sur Terence et enroula un bras autour de sa taille quand il avisa son teint pâle et son regard horrifié.

Il ne voulait pas s'interroger là-dessus mais en voyant cela, Miles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions: reverraient-ils Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour celui-ci ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire pour lui ? Pouvaient-ils aider ? Auraient-ils dû essayer plus durement ?

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même alors que Harry essuyait ses lèvres pleines de sang avec le dos de sa main et tanguait dangereusement contre le radiateur.

* * *

_Raven était en train de démonter et remonter une arme de sniper quand un homme d'une trentaine d'années atterrit derrière lui. _

_Au même moment, Harry se retourna d'un bond, un poignard dans la main. Un éclat argenté leur apprit qu'il avait eu le temps d'en balancer un autre vers l'homme._ _Celui-ci esquiva avec aisance et maîtrisa Harry avant que le petit brun n'ait pu l'attaquer à nouveau._

**« Quelle précision, je vois que votre cousine vous a enseigné sa spécialité. » **

_L'homme était séduisant et sa voix suave était des plus sensuelles. _

_Harry cessa de gigoter pour se libérer et cligna des yeux. _

Terence gloussa, tout contre Miles. Harry était adorable parfois. Il restait tout de même inquiet. Que voulait ce type, à leur Harry ?

_Il marmotta quelque chose contre la main de l'étranger. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui donna des frissons de plaisir à une bonne partie de la salle. _

Miles vit même quelques vélanes glousser en regardant l'homme à l'écran.

_Celui-ci libéra Harry et lui tendit une carte._

**« Nous avons vu votre prestation lors vos examens de fin de semestre. Nous sommes intéressés à l'idée de vous avoir parmi nos apprentis l'an prochain. » **

_Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux._

Terence en fit autant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentaient les deux dagues qui s'entrecroisaient sur la carte même si cela lui paraissait vaguement familier. Les adultes cependant – ou tout du moins une bonne moitié d'entre eux, majoritairement membres du DMLE et des langues-de-plomb-, semblaient parfaitement au courant et chuchotaient avec excitation à ce sujet. Impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Humph.

_Harry considéra la carte pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme. _

**_ Vous voulez me recruter ? **

**_ En effet.**

**_ Vous avez essayé de recruter Aki.**

Miles inclina la tête sur le côté.

**_ Nous essayons toujours, oui.**

_Harry pouffa de rire. Sa cousine avait toujours été particulièrement bornée quand elle décidait quelque chose_.

Terence poussa un soupir envieux. Le rire de Harry était juste adorable. Tout chez Harry était adorable et c'était stupide mais il était subitement jaloux de la proximité de l'autre homme avec LEUR Harry.

**_ Réfléchissez-y. Nous serons présents lors de votre graduation. **

**_ N'essayez pas de me flatter. Je sais que vous être présent chaque année, fit Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. **

_L'homme s'esclaffa. _

**_ Des représentants de notre Guilde sont présents chaque année, c'est vrai, mais je viens rarement. Néanmoins, vous, votre cousine et une autre potentielle recrue allez graduer. Je pense que les prochaines années seront très intéressantes si vous décidez de nous rejoindre. Réfléchissez-y. Ça n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère**.

_L'homme quitta la salle d'entraînement sur ces mots et laissa Harry à sa contemplation. Le petit brun regarda la carte dans ses mains puis leva les yeux, le regard distant, perdu dans le vague. _

**/**

Madame Bones partagea un regard avec les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, Rosier et Dawlish. Même si les quatre premiers avaient été soupçonnés ( dans le cas de Rodolphus Lestrange et Evan Rosier ils avaient été confirmés mais avaient passé un marché ) mangemorts, ils étaient extrêmement bons dans ce qu'ils faisaient et Amelia leur faisait plus ou moins confiance ( jusqu'à un certain degré ).

Techniquement, elle savait que les organisations comme l'Envol recrutait des adolescents mais elle ne les avait jamais vu à l'œuvre. Elle faisait aussi partie des quelques personnes à avoir reconnu le logo sur la carte de business de l'étranger.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait: la League (/Ligue) des Assassins s'intéressait au potentiel du jeune Potter. Et le jeune Potter était en train de _contempler_ l'offre.

* * *

_Ils étaient dans une salle de conférence. 'Ils' se référaient à Aki et Harry. Ils étaient tous deux debout, face à un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années qui lui-même était installé à un large bureau qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre mais était évidemment en bois massif_.

_Ils arboraient tous deux un air... étrange. Ils étaient sérieux mais il y avait aussi un petit... un petit quelque chose. _

Terence se tendit et balaya la salle d'un regard anxieux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran magique.

**« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on refuse ? »** demanda Harry.

_Il y eut un silence pesant. L'homme conserva un regard calme mais la redhead sembla percevoir quelque chose._

**_ Ils vont te blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu n'envoies pas d'agent sur cette mission, ils te feront porter le chapeau pour quelque chose dont tu es innocent, pas vrai ?**

_Il y eut un autre silence pesant. _

**_ Azrael ! **

Oh, donc c'était ça son nom.

**_ Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, j'ai survécu à pire. Je veux que vous preniez cette décision par-vous même et pas en pensant à la façon dont nos supérieurs pourraient réagir. **

Terence commençait à apprécier ce gars, même si de toute évidence il faisait parti de ces gens qui employait des gamins pour remplir de dangereuses missions.

C'était inutile cependant, ils pouvaient tous voir le regard que les deux adolescents échangèrent.

Terence savait que quelque soit cette 'mission', ces deux-là comptaient bien la remplir, juste pour s'assurer que ce type, Azrael, ne serait pas en danger.

_La redhead jeta un regard incertain à Azrael._

**_ Dis-moi la vérité, Azza. Est-ce que l'organisation est corrompue ? **

Il y eut un remous. Madame Bones échangea un regard avec quelques uns de ses associés et employés de confiances; Aurors et langues-de-plomb confondus.

_Azrael échangea un regard lourd de sens avec ses deux petits protégés et fit plusieurs signes de la main. _

Une inscription apparut au bas de l'écran et il fallut l'intervention de plusieurs nés-moldus/sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu afin d'expliquer aux sang-purs ( confus ) que l'inscription était en fait une traduction des gestes qu'avait fait l'homme.

_**/ Micros / **_

_Les deux adolescents prirent une lente inspiration puis Aki commença à tourner sur elle-même, le regard rivé sur le plafond et les quatre coins de la salle alors qu'elle prenait un ton mi amusé mi nerveux._

**« Oh allez, ne le prends pas comme ça, je déconnais Azza. Pas la peine de me donner ce regard-là. » **

Là encore, il fallut le génie ( d'un Serpentard cette fois-ci ) pour comprendre que c'était l'excuse choisie par la redhead pour expliquer le silence soudain à leurs possibles espions.

_Elle fit alors plusieurs gestes dans une rapide succession._

_**/ Caméras /**_

_Un léger rictus étira les lèvres d'Azrael._

_**/ Non /**_

_Harry hocha la tête d'un air satisfait alors qu'ils reprenaient un ton cordial en discutant au sujet de la potentielle mission tout en continuant en même temps à converser par langage des signes_.

Terence se mordit la lèvre en les observant. Le reste de la conversation était en sourdine, comme si la Coupe souhaitait maintenir la confidentialité qui était de mise dans ce bureau et comprenait, d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne ferait aucun bien de leur révéler à tous ce qui était discuté dans cet office.

**_ Vous devez savoir que cette mission est extrêmement dangereuse. Plus qu'aucune autre sur lesquelles vous avez déjà été envoyés**.

_Aki eut un réflexe instinctif; sa main gauche se posa sur son poignet droit, lequel était constamment recouvert d'un gant noir et d'un protège-poignet de la même couleur. _

Terence fronça les sourcils en voyant cela.

Il pouvait voir le regard protecteur que l'homme posait sur ses deux subordonnés mais il voyait également que ce sentiment était réciproqué par les deux adolescents. Cela voulait dire que Harry et sa cousine feraient n'importe quoi pour faire en sorte que rien n'arrive à l'homme.

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard indescriptible avant de pivoter vers leur boss comme un seul homm_e.

**« On s'en charge. » **

_'Azrael' les observa un long moment puis ferma les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air résigné. _

_Quand les deux gamins quittèrent son bureau, Azrael enfouit son visage dans ses mains_.

* * *

Adrian déglutit alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle scène flashait à l'écran.

_Harry et la petite redhead étaient assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes, le regard distant. Ils avaient tous deux revêtus une combinaison noire avec un gilet par-balles par-dessus. Diverses holsters étaient également attachés à eux; aux épaules, à la taille... _

_Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle des armes. À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient des adultes, tous cagoulés et armés jusqu'au dents. Un brassard rouge était accroché autour du biceps de chacun d'eux et des caractères japonais étaient inscrits dessus._

S'il devait être honnête, Cassius les trouvait très impressionnant. Même sans savoir qui ils étaient précisément, ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire partie des forces de police d'élite de l'Envol, ce qui équivalait probablement à leur Hit-Wizards/langue-de-plombs ( on ne savait pas ce que les langues-de-plomb faisaient mais ils étaient l'élite avec les Hits. Les rumeurs couraient qu'ils ne bossaient pas que dans l'expérimentation et la Recherche. On disait qu'une branche secondaire du DM se spécialisait dans l'infiltration ).

**« Okay, écoutez-ça, fit un brun en retirant brièvement le cache-cou qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. On sera dispersé tout autour du bâtiment et prêt à intervenir mais on ne pourra pas entrer avec vous car ils nous repérerons directement. Devon vous guidera dans le système de ventilation grâce aux oreillettes mais vous risquez de perdre la connexion plus vous approcherez de la salle gardant le coffre. » **

_Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête en récupérant chacun une des oreillettes en question et en les installant sur leurs oreilles_.

« Je suis perdu... » chuchota un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Il fut rabroué par plusieurs autres élèves qui ne souhaitaient manifestement pas en perdre une miette.

Terence leur jeta un regard irrité et ils couinèrent de terreur avant de se taire aussitôt. Gabriel et Michael Higgs échangèrent un léger sourire amusé. Terence était toujours jovial et doux mais quand cela concernait une personne auquel il était attaché, il pouvait devenir terrifiant.

Terence ignora tout autour de lui et son regard resta rivé sur l'écran. Il n'arrivait pas à secouer le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

**/**

_On vit les deux gamins ramper à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un système de ventilation_ ( tout du moins c'est ce que les sang-purs apprirent plus tard quand un Serdaigle de cinquième année les prit finalement en pitié ).

**/**

_La scène tourbillonna à nouveau sur elle-même et, quand elle se re matérialisa, plusieurs personnes poussèrent un cri et aurait probablement fait un bond en arrière si le banc ne les en avait pas empêché. _

_La scène s'ouvrit sur une boule de lumière qui semblait manger tout l'espace. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était des silhouettes menaçantes – au moins une bonne quinzaine-, encerclant Aki et Harry. Les deux adolescents tournaient le dos, à l'écran main dans la main. _

Quand l'écran changea d'angle, ils virent que leurs yeux étaient à demi fermés et, malgré ça, ils n'imaginèrent pas l'éclat argenté qui illuminaient leurs iris.

Miles hoqueta de stupeur au moment même où un langue-de-plomb s'exclamait:

« Ils se concentrent pour exploiter leur magie pure. »

Tout le monde ne comprit pas mais ils ne tardèrent pas à réaliser ce que cela voulait quand la boule de lumière ( qui mangeait déjà une bonne partie de l'espace ) explosa tout autour d'eux. Ça n'était pas un sortilège. C'était de la magie, purement et simplement.

Ils durent fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglés.

**/**_ Quand la lumière aveuglante se diffusa finalement, ils virent les deux jeunes agents, toujours mains dans la main, le souffle haché. _

Antonin comprit pourquoi. Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de manifester leur propre magie dans une démonstration aussi étonnante.

**/ **_Raven (Harry) et Aki portaient tous deux un sac à dos._

Miles en conclut qu'ils contenaient ce pour quoi ils avaient été envoyés ici même si eux ignoraient ce dont il s'agissait ( la Coupe ne semblait pas décidée à leur montrer quoi ).

**« Okay, okay, on est vivant. »**_ murmura Raven alors qu'il regardaient autour d'eux._

_Tous leurs assaillants étaient morts ou inconscients_.

Graham porta la main à sa bouche. Pas à cause des hommes inconscients, non, il n'en avait que faire d'eux, mais plutôt en voyant la suite :

_Un biip retentit et l'air rassuré déserta le visage des deux jeunes gens quand ils avisèrent quelque chose hors du champ de vision_.

**« Raven, Red, que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'entendez ? »**_ leur parvint une voix masculine au travers de leurs oreillettes._

_Les deux agents ne répondirent pas._ L'angle de vue changea et bon nombre de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés ( avec peut-être une petite minorité de sang-purs intéressés par la cinématographie ) poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur en voyant un boîtier relié par des fils colorés et un cadran aux chiffres rouges.

_2:59 affichait le cadran. _

_58, 57, 56_

_Aki écarquilla les yeux puis attrapa Harry à l'aveuglette et le força à bouger :_

**« COURS ! COURS NE T'ARRÊTE PAS, VITE ! **

**_ On n'aura jamais le temps de sortir avant que ça n'explose ! **_S'écria Harry alors qu'il se précipitait vers la cage d'escalier. »_

_L'angle changea à nouveau et la une porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors que le duo se précipitait vers les escaliers_.

Terence, qui était un sang-mêlé ( son Daddy était un né-moldu alors que son papa était un sang-pur ) hoqueta d'horreur quand il comprit ce qu'était le boîtier en question.

« Ter, je comprends pas, fit Miles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Terence osa à peine détourner les yeux de l'écran pour balayer son groupe d'amis d'un regard sombre, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

_ C'est une bombe. Miles, tu suis les cours d'études des moldus, je crois que Burbage vous a parlé des bombes, pas vrai ?

Miles laissa échapper un souffle, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur quand il comprit pourquoi Terence ( et une bonne partie de la salle ) paraissait aussi terrifié en voyant le cadran et le boîtier noir ( sans parler des fils qui y étaient raccordés ).

Il laissa à Miles le soin expliquer au reste de leur groupe ( et probablement aux autres élèves de Serpentard ) ce qu'était une bombe et se concentra sur l'écran.

_Les jumeaux dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse mais même eux savaient qu'ils n'atteindraient pas la sortie à temps. _

_**34,** indiquait une inscription sur le mur, près d'une porte._

Ils étaient au putain de trente-quatrième étage.

_Au bas de l'écran, le compte à rebours continuait. 2:17, 2:16, 2:15_.

**« Dégagez ! **_Cria Aki, depuis son micro._** Il y a une bombe ! **_( puis, à Raven )_** Moins d'une minute ! »**

_Les agents parlaient les uns sur les autres, impossible de savoir précisément ce qui se passait mais Aki et Harry ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois pour reprendre leur souffle, n'hésitant pas à sauter plusieurs marches pour descendre plus vite._

_**19, 18, 17, **_

_ils avaient encore une quinzaine d'étage à descendre et pas assez de temps pour ça._

**_ 35 secondes ! **_S'écria Aki en regardant sa montre._

Terence agrippa la main de Miles alors que leur petit groupe d'amis se rapprochaient d'eux pour se donner de l'espoir. Miles vit Marcus taper du pied alors que Adar (Vaisey) et Adrian serraient les poings. Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole fronçaient les sourcils mais firent de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre leur calme quand ils virent Jason (Urquhart) blanchir en regardant l'écran.

**_ On l'atteindra jamais ! **_S'exclama Harry. _

**_ 15 secondes ! Par ici ! **

_Les deux agents juniors dérapèrent sur le sol et ouvrirent avec violence la porte du 7° étage alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans un long couloir. Face à eux, à une trentaine de mètres, une large baie vitrée._

Terence tressaillit quand il entendit la violente déflagration qui se produisit plus d'une vingtaine d'étages plus haut et secoua le bâtiment.

_Les deux adolescents furent momentanément stoppés dans leur progression mais reprirent presque aussitôt. _

**« Tu sais, Raven,**_ fit Aki alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir en essayant de ne pas ralentir._** Quand j'ai dit que j'aimais les films d'action, ce n'était pas pour recréer toutes les scènes les plus dangereuses et incroyables ! »**

_L'angle changea et montra l'explosion qui se propageait dans tout le bâtiment, détruisant les étages au fur et à mesure de sa progression. _

Terence hoqueta et mit sa main devant sa bouche quand _il vit les deux adolescents traverser la baie vitrée du 7° étage et tomber en chute libre alors que l'explosion ravageait l'étage où ils se trouvaient quelques moments plus tôt. _

Il entendit vaguement les gens s'écrier d'horreur quand ils virent les deux gamin chuter parmi les débris_. _

_C'était une longue chute, droit vers une rivière profonde et à fort courant. Ils tentèrent bien d'user de magie pour se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Ils n'y parvinrent pas._

Le Serpentard sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues et cacha sa vue entre ses doigts juste suffisamment écartés pour continuer à regarder malgré tout.

_Aki fut la première à briser la surface de la rivière et à plonger dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Harry la suivit une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il parvint à remonter à la surface mais aucun signe de la redhead. _

Ça se voyait bien que l'explosion était en train de faire de gros dégâts sur eux, d'ailleurs, alors que _Harry se débattait avec lui-même pour ne pas perdre conscience et replonger pour chercher sa cousine, les 'spectateurs' virent le reste du bâtiment exploser._

_Entre temps, Aki parvint à remonter à la surface – crachotant et buvant la tête-, mais il était évident qu'elle ne savait pas nager et était en train de paniquer. Le fort courant qui les entraînait n'arrangeait en rien la situatio_n.

Miles serra fortement la main de Terence quand il vit le duo perdre leurs forces en se débattant vainement contre le courant et finirent par se laisser emporter.

Ils eurent droit à un bref aperçu de plusieurs de leurs coéquipiers se précipitant dans la forêt encerclant le bâtiment détruit et en flamme, visiblement à la recherche du duo, puis l'image tourbillonna à nouveau et se reforma dans un couloir d'hôpital.

* * *

Terence n'avait que faire des gens qui pouvaient le voir. Il ne chercha pas à essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient librement ses joues.

Il pouvait entendre les fangirls de Harry pleurer bruyamment, imaginant probablement déjà l'enterrement du Survivant et il ravala un flot d'insultes. Où étaient-elles quand tout le monde le regardaient méchamment pour avoir été réparti à Serpentard ? Elles n'étaient pas là. Certaines, comme Chang, faisaient même parties des détracteurs de Harry. Comment osaient-elles jouer les veuves éplorées maintenant ?! De plus, rien n'indiquait que Harry ( et sa cousine ) était mort. Rien. Ça e se pouvait pas. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort... il ne pouvait pas !

**/ **_Azrael, puisque c'était bien lui, se tenait, les bras croisés, dans une salle d'observation et observait quelque chose par une baie vitrée. _

_Dans l'autre chambre - _

Terence hoqueta.

**/ **_Dans l'autre chambre, allongé chacun sur un lit, tous deux reliés à des machines, équipés de masques à oxygène, se trouvait le duo en question, couverts de coupures désinfectées et de bleus. _

Adrian et Cassius poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Certes, leur état n'était probablement pas des plus rassurants mais ils étaient vivants. Harry était vivant. Leur Harry était en vie.

Vaisey jeta un regard noir à Chang et à la fille Delacour quand ils les entendit couiner bruyamment. Ne pouvaient-elles pas faire moins de bruit ? D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas comme si elles connaissaient réellement Harry. Delacour ne l'avait certainement jamais rencontré et Chang avait essayé de persécuté leur cadet. Cassius vit le Premier ministre, Damien Delacour (le plus proche conseiller du Président magique français) réprimander sa fille d'un regard sévère. Apparemment, lui aussi désapprouvait le comportement de sa fille aînée.

Azrael avait le regard inquiet alors qu'il discutait avec l'un des guérisseurs.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? **

**_ Ça signifie qu'ils ont vraisemblablement crée un lien magique. Je penche vers les jumeaux d'âme. Les jumeaux magiques.**

Honnêtement... Terence n'était même pas surpris. Harry semblait être le genre de personnes auquel toutes sortes de choses étranges, farfelues et dangereuses arrivaient. Pas que ce lien soit une mauvaise chose non, mais c'était plutôt rare.

**Ça signifie aussi que si l'un meurt, l'autre suivra immédiatement. »**

Oh. oui, Terence savait cela aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux Weasley. C'était un fait relativement bien gardé mais les deux copies rousses n'étaient pas juste des frères jumeaux, ils étaient également des jumeaux magiques et vu leur air pâle, eux aussi comprenaient mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifiait, si l'un venait à mourir.

_L'écran se concentra un instant sur les jumeaux magiques, tous deux portant un masque à oxygène alors que les guérisseurs s'activaient encore et toujours autour d'eux, puis le champ de vision se posa sur les doubles portes menant à la chambre. Au-dessus de celle-ci, était gravée une rune. Terence la reconnaissait bien; c'était la rune du Temps_.

* * *

Il y eut une rapide succession de scène:

1/ Harry et Aki, inconscients, toujours figés dans un état comateux,

2/ Le Duo à l'hôpital, bien réveillé et visiblement en pleine rééducation après avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma ( même s'ils étaient dans une Time Room cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils aient été plongés dans le coma pendant un certain moment ).

3/ Les deux adolescents assis l'un en face de l'autre, visiblement pris dans une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_Finalement, l'écran se stabilisa à nouveau pour montrer Aki, entrant par effraction_ ( tout du moins c'était ce qui semblait se produire ) _dans le bureau d'un médecin pour fouiller dans ses dossiers. _Cela devait s'être produit quelques semaines avant la mission suicide sur laquelle ils avaient été envoyés ( c'était tout du moins l'impression que la Coupe leur laissait ).

_Il y eut un bruit soudain et Aki se hâta de tout remettre en ordre avant de se se cacher._

_Nate _( le médecin/médicomage de Harry )_ entra et vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les documents posés sur sa table mais n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car une présence étrangère se fit connaître à quelques pas de lui._

**« De quoi est atteint Raven ? »**

Même s'ils s'y attendaient, plusieurs jeunes gens sursautèrent en voyant Aki apparaître soudainement à l'écran.

Miles se tendit en entendant sa question. Allaient-ils enfin savoir ce qu'avait leur cadet ?

Visiblement non, songea-t-il sombrement en voyant la suite.

_Nate poussa un profond soupir, épuisé et s'étant visiblement attendu à se retrouver dans une telle situation_.

**_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, Aki. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.**

_Aki fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta subitement et prit une lente inspiration._

**_ Très bien, ne me dis pas ce qu'il a... je trouverai ça moi-même. Dis-moi juste... est-ce qu'il y a un remède ?**

_Nate poussa un profond soupir et lui adressa un regard fatigué. Cela sembla être une réponse suffisante pour la redhead car le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit et elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, s'échappant comme elle était venue; par la fenêtre_.

Une nouvelle image apparut aussitôt, montrant_ la petite japonaise assise dans son salon, une multitude de vieux ouvrages ouverts tout autour d'elle. _Au vu des titres de certains ( La médecine moderne : les moyens qui auraient pu sauver des vies au XIX° siècle; Grimoire médical ( celui-ci suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire de famille et non d'une copie quelconque disponible chez le libraire le plus proche / Le titre était inscrit en caractère japonais mais une inscription était apparue au bas de l'écran afin de leur traduire la chose) ); Syllabaire Lunerousse, Propriétés des plantes magiques dans le domaine médical etc... ). _La liste était longue comme le bras et beaucoup de titres étaient à moitié effacés. Certains n'en comptaient même pas. D'autres livres étaient ouverts et il était donc impossible d'en deviner le titre. Tous traitaient de la même chose cependant. _

La redhead ne cessait de monter dans son estime.

_Celle-ci tombait de fatigue et menaçait de s'endormir, assise en tailleur, un livre sur les genoux et un surligneur entre les lèvres. _

* * *

_Harry était assis en tailleur sur un sofa, ses mains lissant une longue cape noire posée sur ses genoux._ _Aki était assise sur un tabouret, examinant une cape identique. _

**« Aki-chan ?**

**_ Hmm...**

**_ Pourquoi as-tu refusé de rejoindre la League ? »**

_Il y eut un long silence tandis que la redhead semblait prendre la question en considération. _

**_ Tu as du mal à prendre cette décision pas vrai ? **

_Harry hocha la tête._

''Quelle décision ?'' chuchota Nigel Wolpert en seconde année à Gryffondor.

**Tu sais,**_ fit Aki en regardant Harry._** La cérémonie du Choix a lieu tous les trois ans. La nuit de la Lune Rouge. Si on est absent ce jour-là, on doit attendre trois autres années.**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le rang officiel de Traqueur même si tout le monde te considère comme tel ?**

**_ Oui. J'étais en mission quand la Cérémonie s'est déroulée, il y a trois ans. Je n'étais pas la seule à être aux abonnés absents ce jour-là. Mitch et Sam, qui vont faire un choix ce soir étaient respectivement en mission et à l'hôpital. Certains ont changé d'avis et abandonné, ne souhaitant pas attendre trois autres années. D'autres se sont vus offrir une opportunité. **

**_ J'ai entendu dire que la Guilde avait essayé de te recruté plusieurs fois, **_fit Raven_**. Et essaie toujours, d'ailleurs.**

_Aki offrit un petit sourire à son cousin. _

**_ Tu sais, malgré ce que certains te diront, tous les assassins ne sont pas des gens mauvais. En fait, la plupart utilisent juste leurs capacités pour survivre. Ils font leur job, c'est tout. Ils sont payés pour ça. **

Terence cligna des yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi diable parlaient-ils d'assass - … ins ?

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il pensait avoir mal compris mais, honnêtement entre ça et leur emploi dans une organisation comme l'Envol, ça n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru à premier abord.

**Ceux qui disent que les assassins sont pourris à la racine ignorent de toute évidence ce qui se passe au sein même de leur gouvernement. **

Antonin Dolohov hocha la tête. Il avait beau être un langue-de-plomb, son principal job était celui d'hitman et ses employeurs étaient membres des gouvernements magiques russes et britannique ( quoi qu'il acceptait parfois des jobs dans d'autres pays ). À en juger par les regards de la majorité des élèves ainsi que bon nombre d'invités, ceux-ci venaient seulement de prendre conscience de la chose.

**_ Ils sont impressionnés par tes réflexes et ta précision. **

**_ Ta précision est meilleure, commenta Aki. Pour répondre à ta question...**

_Elle fit une pause et contempla à nouveau la précédente question de Harry. _

**_ Je ne pense pas que je pourrais... construire une carrière là-dessus. Je pourrais pas le supporter. Pas moralement. Je suis pas contre cette profession, pas du tout même. Mais être assassin... je pense que ça finirait pas me rendre cinglée.**

_Harry prit un air pensif._

**_ Personne d'autre ne peut prendre cette décision, Rav, poursuivit-elle. Si tu interroges d'autres gens, ils auront des avis différents, en bien ou en mal sur cette profession. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ce choix. Assassin ou Traqueur** (/Tracker).

Un murmure remonta le long de la foule.

''Pourquoi n'y a -t-il que deux professions disponibles ? Et c'est quoi 'traqueur' ?''

Si l'on ne savait quoi répondre à la seconde question ( parce que même si l'on pouvait deviner ce qu'il en était, il y avait probablement tout un tas de choses qu'ils ignoraient sur les responsabilités et missions d'un 'traqueur' ), quelqu'un se chargea de répondre à la première:

« Il y en a probablement plus que deux mais il me semble que les aspirants assassins et traqueurs suivent un curriculum et un entraînement, relativement similaires et sont regroupés ensemble jusqu'à leur 'graduation', fit Antonin Dolohov. De plus, même s'il y a d'autres professions comme médicomage, ingénieurs et autres, l'Envol se démarque des autres Organisations par leur technologie high tech (''leur quoi ?'' firent plusieurs sang-purs ignorants ) et leurs agents prometteurs dans ces deux professions en particulier. »

**_ Tu penses que ça va me détruire ?**

_Aki lui adressa un long regard._

**_ Honnêtement ? **

_Harry hocha la tête et la redhead pivota complètement vers lui_.

**_ Non. **

_Le petit brun cligna des yeux, confus._

**_ Mais tu - **

**_ Même si on est pareil, on a nos différences, Rav. Tu es plus fort que moi. **

_Raven commença à protester mais elle poursuivit aussitôt._

**_ Pas en terme de puissance physique ou de self-défense (** _Harry afficha une légère moue_**) mais spirituellement parlant, **_**mentalement**_** parlant, **_**moralement**_** parlant, tu es plus fort**.** Être assassin requiert un certain sang-froid; être capable de tuer sans trembler, rester suffisamment calme pour nettoyer après l'acte et effacer toute trace de son passage. Je sais que je tiendrais pas longtemps. Peu importe ce que les autres disent. Soit je craquerai, soit je mettrai en bouteille mes sentiments et on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un assassin complètement apathique, entraîné à tuer... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

_Harry afficha un sourire; sa cousine avait fait d'énormes progrès dans la langue anglaise mais elle avait toujours un mal fou à s'exprimer comme elle le voulait parfois. Les longues explications dans la langue de Shakespeare étaient un cauchemar pour elle_.

_Il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous deux où la jeune femme voulait en venir._

**_ Devon a raison tu sais. Tu as le potentiel de devenir l'un des meilleurs assassins au monde. Mais c'est à toi de choisir. Le potentiel que tu as dans cette carrière, tu le possède également en tant que futur traqueur. Personne ne peut faire ce choix pour toi. Personne, insista-t-elle. **

Terence poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant combien la petite redhead bien insister là-dessus. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry devienne un assassin ( même s'il avait du mal à imaginer leur Harry dans cette voie-là... mais leur Harry avait bien changé et grandi ), mais il pouvait deviner le poids que devait avoir ce genre de profession sur un individu doux comme Harry. Harry était fort, oui, mais combien pouvait-il encore encaisser ?

[ Même Terence sous-estimait encore Harry. ]

**_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas choisir ? **

_Aki parut pensive et hésitante puis elle haussa les épaules._

**_ Pas vraiment. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je me pose la question même si ça fait aussi plus de trois ans que je décline la proposition de la Ligue. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je ne pourrais réellement faire mon choix que lorsque ce sera mon tour et que je serais devant les coupes. **

_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut brutalement interrompu quand un tissu noir fonça sur lui. _

_PONK !_

Terence cligna des yeux. Oh.

_Le tissu noir était Tobias, le bébé détraqueur. _

_La redhead frissonna puis fit un geste de la main. Un renard argenté apparut subitement avant de se dissoudre en une boule de lumière argentée_.

« Wow. »

Inutile de le dire, Miles Bletchley n'était pas le seul à se sentir de cette façon face à cette démonstration de magie sans baguette. Elle avait pratiqué le sort ( non verbal ) avec tant d'aisance qu'il était facile d'oublier que même parmi les Aurors et autres Élites du Ministère Magique Anglais, il y avait peu d'adeptes du Patronus. Apparemment, le fait de concentrer son patronus en une boule de magie au lieu de sa forme spirituelle animale permettait à la redhead de se protéger des effets néfastes du détraqueur sans blesser la créature en question.

C'était très ingénieux même si personne ( à part peut-être les langues-de-plomb) ne comprenaient vraiment le pourquoi du comment.

_L'attention se reporta sur Harry qui parvint finalement à déloger le bébé détraqueur de son visage._

**« Non, je ne pars pas sans toi, Tobias.**

**_ Raven doit seulement trouver un moyen de réduire tes effets sur les personnes aux alentours. »**_renchérit Aki. _

_Tobias le bébé détraqueur virevolta sur lui-même puis vint se blottir dans le dos de Harry, s'accrochant à l'épaule du petit brun et se drapant sur lui comme une sorte de cape. _

« Aw ~ »

Miles cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Terence en entendant cela. Lui et Marcus échangèrent un regard critique. Honnêtement, ils ne pouvaient même pas rire à l'idée de roucouler devant un détraqueur parce que eux-même étaient un peu charmés par la scène attendrissante qui leur était montrée ( celle de Harry & _Tobias_ ).

_Aki s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour aller se préparer quand elle pivota à nouveau vers Harry._

**_ Err, avant qu'on ne parte et, parce que je sais qu'on sera très occupé ces prochains jours et qu'on risque de ne pas se voir des masses si on n'est pas dans la même guilde ( silence gênant ), je dois te dire un truc...**

_Harry se redressa quand il avisa le regard sérieux et nerveux de sa cousine._

**_ Oui ?**

**_ … J'ai mis à jour mon testament,**_ lâcha-t-elle subitement. _

Il y eut une pause.

Lisa Turpin tourna lentement la tête vers l'écran, ayant un cours instant baissé les yeux afin de regarder son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

Qu'est-ce que – Pourquoi -... Pourquoi des gamins feraient-ils un testament ? C'était une question stupide en y réfléchissant parce que, au vu de leur 'job' il était normal qu'ils aient un testament mais... aussi tôt ? Ils étaient si jeunes !

Elle n'était pas la seule à être incrédule face à cette scène. Nombre de personne – majoritairement des adultes-, étaient complètement stupéfaits.

_Et Raven (Potter) au lieu d'être choqué, se contenta de hocher la tête avec compréhension avant de répondre d'un ton égal : _

**« Moi aussi. » **

…

''… Quoi ?...''

Il prit un ton pensif et sortit une boîte en bois avec un dessin peint dessus et la tendit à Aki.

« Tu vas à la banque demain, pas vrai ? C'est si jamais ça tourne mal. Pour certaines personnes à qui j'ai écrit. »

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien, encore sous le choc d'entendre deux adolescents – plus jeunes qu'eux-, annoncer avoir mis à jour ( pas même écrit, non, 'mis à jour' ! ) leur testament de façon nonchalante.

_La jeune fille hocha la tête et accepta la boîte. Ils se regardèrent en silence. _

**_ Okay ? **_Dit-elle, avec hésitation. _

**_ Okay**.

_Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent la pièce, bras-dessus, bras-dessous_.

* * *

_C'était le soir de la Cérémonie du Choix. Une centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées dans un vieux château en pierres, qui tombe en ruines. En fait, ils étaient tous assemblés dans l'une des rares pièces qui était encore à peu près en état. C'était une vaste salle, qui avait été aménagée en une sorte d'amphithéâtre. _

_Près de quatre-vingt jeunes gens étaient assis dans les sièges mis à disposition, divisés en deux factions. Les membres d'une de ces factions portaient une cape noire et rouge. Les autres, une cape noire au rabat argenté. Au centre, au devant de la pièce, se trouvaient deux hommes, un type aux traits européens et un japonais, respectivement d'une trentaine et quarantaine d'années et, à côté d'eux se trouvaient deux coupoles sur un présentoir. À dix mètres de ces deux hommes, entre les deux adultes et le 'public', en file indienne, se tenainet une petite vingtaine de jeunes gens. Leurs âges variaient mais Aki et Harry étaient incontestablement les plus jeunes tandis que les plus vieux devaient avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années_.

/

Terence cligna des yeux puis un éclat de réalisation flasha sur son visage quand la scène commença, sans bruit ( elle semblait être passée en mode presque muet ) et que la file de jeunes commença à rétrécir.

Oh.

C'était la cérémonie du choix.

C'était maintenant, le moment décisif.

_La personne devant Aki passa et, bientôt, ce fut son tour. Elle pivota pour enlacer Harry, lui murmura quelque chose puis approcha la scène d'une démarche confidente. Elle se présenta face aux deux hommes, accepta le poignard cérémonial et s'entailla paume de la main. Ensuite, elle pivota vers les deux coupole et laissa sa main fermée en un poing, au-dessus des coupoles, juste entre les deux alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration_(2). Au devant de la file, Harry ne quittait pas sa cousine des yeux, captivé.

_Finalement, Aki étendit sa main au-dessus d'une coupole_ – mais ils ne virent pas laquelle car c'était un très gros plan rapproché-, _et ils virent quelques gouttes de sang s'écraser dans une coupole déjà très vaguement remplie._

Le fait qu'ils ne soient que vingt montrait aussi que la graduation était difficile et très élitiste. Même s'il n'y avait déjà pas tant 'd'élèves' pour commencer.

**« Traqueur ! »** _annonça le trentenaire._

_Aki esquissa un sourire radieux alors que les applaudissements résonnaient dans la pièce – autant en provenance des traqueurs que des assassins-, et elle laissa l'homme – le plus jeune-, poser un bandage sur son entaille. Quand il le retira, il n'y avait plus rien. L'autre homme l'aida ensuite à enfiler une cape rouge sang et s'inclina légèrement alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Elle se redressa, serra la main au trentenaire puis gagna sa place parmi les autres Traqueurs, après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil rassurant à Harry_.

Terence déglutit quand il vit Harry accepter le poignard et s'entailler la main. Lui aussi prit son temps, les yeux fermés, l'air très concentré alors que sa main restait en suspend entre les deux coupoles.

Lui et ses amis échangèrent des regards nerveux.

En soit, la redhead avait raison, l'un comme l'autre, aucun choix n'était mauvais. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

''Harry ne voudra pas laisser sa cousine seule.

_ Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être assassin. Je veux dire, c'est pas son truc.''

Oui, Terence était loin d'être seul à sous-estimer Harry.

_Harry laissa échapper un souffle. Sa main vint se suspendre au-dessus d'une coupole en particulier et quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'écraser et se mélanger au liquide carmin. Il retrouva son souffle._

**« Assassin ! »**_clama l'européen. _

Terence cligna des yeux. Adrian porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfait. Vaisey ne l'avait pas venu venir. Marcus referma la bouche. Miles, Cassius, Graham, Lucian et Derrick restèrent pantois.

Les autres, et bien...

''Quoi ?!''

Ça, déjà, c'était Malfoy (Jr).

Bizarrement, ou pas d'ailleurs, Ronald Weasley semblaient avoir eu une réaction similaire. Cependant, alors que certains avaient l'air clairement désapprobateurs, la plupart étaient impressionnés. Après tout, même s'ils avaient peur à la simple idée d'assassins, ils savaient aussi qu'il fallait être incroyablement bon pour percer dans le métier et être personnellement recruté par la Ligue d'Assassin, c'était quelque chose. Graduer de l'académie reliée à l'organisation de l'Envol, c'était... c'était très impressionnant.

_Harry se redressa, aussi radieux que sa cousine et adressa un sourire espiègle au trentenaire quand celui-ci guérit sa plaie. L'homme lui rendit un sourire amusé puis Harry revêtit la cape argenté de sa Ligue, s'inclina auprès du maître de cérémonie japonais et serra la main de l'autre homme avant de gagner sa place parmi les autres assassins. Il croula sous les embrassades et les tapes dans le dos alors que assassins et traqueurs applaudissaient le nouveau membre de la Ligue_.

Terence se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant Harry aussi heureux. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu ainsi à Poudlard. Sûr, il avait souri, il avait même paru heureux en leur compagnie, mais jamais aussi... lumineux. Jamais aussi insouciant, peut-être.

Miles vit les yeux de Terence s'humidifier à nouveau.

Il grimaça puis enroula un bras autour des épaules de son ami alors qu'il essayait de le réconforter. Il comprenait bien sûr; ils étaient heureux pour Harry mais... il y avait cette petite douleur qui persistait dans leur poitrine.

* * *

_La nouvelle scène prit place devant un grand portail aux grilles dorées. À une cinquantaine de mètres, on pouvait voir un joli manoir de style néogothique. Au vu des groupes d'ados qui discutaient çà et là, ce devait être la fameuse académie Fujimoto. _

( Ce qui les étonna d'ailleurs étant donné que l'école en question n'avait que quelques années d'ancienneté. Certains s'attendaient donc à un bâtiment plus récent. Ils apprendraient peut-être un jour que le manoir en question était juste la partie dortoir et bibliothèque ).

« Je savais que je te trouverai là ! » s'exclama une voix masculine familière.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Terence remarqua la silhouette vêtue d'un sweat à capuche gris, qui se tenait à l'extérieur du domaine, de l'autre côté du portail.

_La personne en question consentit enfin à baisser sa capuche. C'était Aki. La voix appartenait à Harry, lequel s'approchait rapidement d'Aki, une main dans la poche avant de son jean, une autre tenait un sac de voyage sur son épaule_.

_Il avait l'air... content, heureux. Aki affichait un sourire tendre quand elle pivota vers le garçon._

**« Je savais que tu ne partirais pas sans dire au revoir.**

**_ J'ai entendu dire que tu partais aussi. Ta première mission officielle en tant que Traqueur. » **

_Aki afficha un léger sourire._

**_ Nah. J'ai demandé deux années de libre à Azrael pour explorer une île. Il a décidé de considérer ça comme une mission. **

**_ C'est super. Tu vas où ? **

**_ Je suis pas certaine. C'est une île magique près des Îles Fidji,**_ répond-il d'un ton vague._

Un mini flashback à l'intérieur du flashback leur montra ( en muet ) Aki et Azrael, sérieux, parlant à l'intérieur du bureau de ce dernier. _Un livre était posé, ouvert, sur le bureau, montrant un dessin de pierre ( en tout c'était ce que les indications disaient mais tout était vague ) en forme en forme de fleur, de couleur jaune-dorée_.

Le mini flashback prit fin.

Aki souriait d'un air distrait alors qu'elle enlaçait Harry. Derrière eux, à une vingtaine de mètres, se trouvait Devon. L'homme en question adressa un signe de la main à Aki et elle lui répondit par un salut de l'armée, auquel il s'esclaffa en silence.

Harry enlaça sa cousine en retour.

**« Ne meurs pas avant mon retour,** _dit-elle contre son épaule._

**_ Pas de promesse. »** _répondit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres_.

Terence déglutit.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent une rapide poignée de main puis Aki récupéra le sac à dos chargé qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et les deux jeunes se tournèrent le dos, chacun partant dans une direction opposée, sans se retourner une seule fois.

**« À dans trois ans ! »**_ lança Aki dans son dos._

_Le rire de Harry lui répondit._

**« Jour pour jour ! »** _répondit-il. _

« Trois - … Trois ans ? » bégaya Graham Montague, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Miles déglutit alors que Terence laissait échapper un souffle. Trois ans... étant donné que la cérémonie avait eu lieu il y a peu, fin juin pendant Litha, le Solstice d'été, cela voulait dire que Harry achèverait définitivement sa formation quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas le voir avant au moins trois autres années. Si jamais ils le revoyaient du tout, car rien n'était moins sûr.

→ _Aki avait fait moins de vingts mètres quand elle sortit un vieil ouvrage familier de son sac et reporta son attention sur le dessin de la fleur, présent dans le livre. _Une pierre ( du moins c'était ce qui semblait être dit mais une partie de la traduction avait été perdue au cours des derniers siècles ) aux propriétés de guérisons extrêmement puissantes pour certaines maladies en particulier.

Son nom ? La Fleur d'Orion.

* * *

1/ _Hagrid n'était pas très amical avec Harry après sa répartition. Aimable, mais plus aussi amical. Aussi, il ne lui a pas offert l'album de ses parents. Harry s'est débrouillé on ne sait comment pour dégoter cette photographie. L'album fera peut-être une apparition plus tard mais ce ne sera pas un cadeau du demi-géant ( même si je l'aime beaucoup ). _

_2/ Cette scène est un peu inspirée du choix, dans __Divergente__. _

_._

_Il faut que je me relise car je ne suis pas sûre mais si jamais j'ai dit que la cérémonie du choix s'était déroulée le 31 octobre, c'était une erreur. _

**_PS : La troisième partie/épilogue devrait contenir la recherche de la Fleur d'Orion ainsi qu'une réunion entre Serpentards/Harry, trois ans plus tard. _**

* * *

**22 avril 2020**


	19. Reading01: Hogwarts Reads H&W 03, part 1

**Book Pairing : **Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint

**'Real' Pairing :** Wayne Hopkins/Harry – pré-Travers/Flint

Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne ( certaines seront peut-être platoniques ). - Slytherins/Harry/Wayne

Pré – Rodolphus Lestrange/Neville Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange

_**Part-Incubus!Harry**_

**Mots : ~ 21,700 **

* * *

_**Hogwarts reads Harry & Wayne à Serpentard – 3**_** [ Part I ]**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Wayne étaient confortablement installés dans un coin des cuisines, servis par des elfes de maison plus qu'enthousiastes.

Harry était blotti contre l'albinos alors qu'ils dégustait un cupcake. Wayne, qui avait placé sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, tendit le cou pour mordre dans la pâtisserie.

Une fois qu'il eut dégluti, il tourna la tête vers le Survivant pour l'embrasser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Harry pouffa de rire et se rencogna contre son compagnon.

Quand Harry eut terminé son gâteau et remercié les elfes pour leur dur labeur, Wayne retourna Harry de sorte que le petit brun soit toujours assis sur ses genoux mais lui fasse désormais face.

Il y eut un bref silence; ça n'était pas inconfortable, ils ne ressentaient juste pas le besoin de parler tout de suite. Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'albinos et huma son odeur. Le Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans le nid de cheveux bruns. Dobby étouffa un petit cri de joie quand il vit les deux garçons enlacés dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il dut plaquer les mains devant sa bouche pour couvrir son exclamation extatique quand il vit le jeune Monsieur Wayne Hopkins poser ses lèvres sur celle de Monsieur Harry Potter, sire. Il se détourna vivement et rejoignit Winky, laquelle astiquait une étagère remplie d'épices diverses et variées. Les elfes de maisons furent les premiers à avoir vent de la nouvelle relation qui venait de s'établir dans les confins des cuisines de Poudlard.

Quand Wayne vit Harry étouffa un nouveau bâillement, il décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

« Allez viens. » dit-il en tendant la main pour guider Harry hors des cuisines.

Les deux mâles quittèrent les cuisines après avoir salué les elfes de maisons – et oui, ceux-ci pleurèrent de joie quand les deux garçons leur dirent au revoir- puis se mirent en marche.

Harry remarqua rapidement qu'ils n'allaient ni dans la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, ni vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, qui était était – disait-on, près des cuisines.

« Wayne ?

_ Suis-moi. » fit l'autre.

Harry obéit docilement et suivit sans poser de questions. Ça n'était pas comme s'il courait à sa mort; il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Poufsouffle.

Il comprit rapidement le plan de son ami – partenaire?-, quand il reconnut le chemin comme étant celui menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Un sourire timide prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rougissait doucement.

Wayne comprenait ses besoins et ses désirs sans même savoir exactement ce qu'il était.

* * *

À presque minuit, seuls les élèves les plus âgés étaient encore rassemblés dans la salle commune. Les première, seconde et troisième années étaient immédiatement allés se coucher après être rentrés dans la salle commune, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés l'heure de leur couvre-feu habituel ( avec la permission des enseignants, bien sûr ). Les quatrième années n'avaient étonnamment pas mis long feu à les suivre, étant inhabituellement épuisés.

Cela donna l'opportunité aux plus âgés de se rassembler pour converser : parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire, comment ils devraient agir à partir de maintenant. Ils avaient auparavant, pour certains en tout cas, suivis les directives de Malfoy – lequel bien que n'étant pas le roi des vert et argent-, se croyait supérieur à la plupart de ses camarades de maisons ( blasphème ! ). maintenant... maintenant, ils se trouvaient à un carrefour. Comment agir ? Que faire ? Potter ne leur avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il n'avait toujours fait que répondre à Malfoy quand celui-ci décidait que son ego avait été blessé. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, Potter ne participait généralement pas aux 'disputes'. C'était habituellement juste Weasley (Ron) vs Malfoy.

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à suivre Malfoy. Je sais que son cher pop est influent -

_ Pop ? Répéta Miles Bletchley, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu as suivi le coaching de Terence pour survivre dans le monde moldu, pas vrai ?

_ Je disais donc qu'il est peut-être influent auprès de Fudge mais sans plus. Et si on en vient aux personnes influentes, je suis certain que Potter aura sans doute tout autant d'influence quand il prendra ses titres. » termina Graham Montague.

Ils savaient tous bien sûr, pourquoi ils suivaient Lucius Malfoy. On chuchotait dans les bas quartiers magiques, qu'_IL_ n'était pas définitivement parti et, certes, leurs parents n'avaient pas tous suivi le Mage Noir, mais il avait tenté de les recruter. Seule leur décision de rester neutre les avait sauvé de la colère du Lord Noir.

Un grattement les interrompit et pendant quelques secondes, absolument personne ne parla. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'était rien; peut-être Peeves avait-il décidé de leur rendre visite mais avait ultimement été effrayé par la menace du Baron Sanglant ? Sans doute, après tout, même les animaux évitaient de traîner dans les couloirs sombres et froid des cachots.

« Écoutez, contrairement à Malfoy Jr, Potter est déjà une personnalité, et je suis certain qu'il deviendra quelqu'un, dans quelques années. Malfoy est un sale gamin pourri gâté, négligé par son père et dorloté par sa mère-, qui doit apprendre à grandir et prendre en maturité. Et ça, ça n'arrivera pas avant des années. »

Tout le monde s'était tu quand Adrian Pucey avait pris la parole après avoir reçu l'autorisation muette de Marcus Flint, actuel Roi (Leader) de la Cour de Serpentard.

[_Grattement _]

Adrian tiqua mais refusa de regarder dans la direction de la porte. Si Peeves était là, ça allait barder pour lui.

« Je vote pour qu'on cesse de suivre les directives de Malfoy concernant Potter, proposa-t-il.

_ Aye. » fit Marcus Flint, en levant la main avant de balayer la salle d'un regard impassible.

Plus des trois quarts de l'assemblée ( de cinquième, sixième et septième années ) levèrent la main pour signifier leur accord avec Flint.

_ Nay ? » fit Adrian, interrogateur.

Oliver Carrow – le cousin de Hestia et Flora Carrow en quatrième année-, leva la main, suivi par quatre autres de ses compères, mais ce fut tout. Ils étaient hésitants, ça se voyait. Ils suivaient juste la décision de Carrow.

Même les héritiers conservateurs et anti-moldus savaient que Potter ferait de grandes choses et aurait encore davantage d'influence plus tard, autant cesser de se le mettre à dos maintenant et si possible réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ( était-ce déjà trop tard ? ).

[_Grattement_ ]

Le sourcil gauche d'Adrian tressauta et il s'éclaircit la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole ou à la rendre à Marcus pour clore cette assemblée quand ils entendirent cette fois-ci autre chose.

Un couinement. Un couinement, suivit d'une sorte d'adorable miaulement.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards en coin. Lara Farley, la sœur cadette de Gemma Farley ( diplômée deux ans plus tôt ), secoua la tête et désigna Terence Higgs pour aller vérifier ce qui faisait ce bruit à la porte.

Terence fit la moue mais obtempéra malgré tout. Il fit le tour de la salle et ouvrit le portrait bascula pour le laisser passer. Il n'eut même pas à faire un pas. Ses yeux s'élargirent brièvement et il fondit presque immédiatement quand son cerveau enregistra ce qu'il voyait.

Aw ~

Le Serpentard s'accroupit au sol, un sourire tendre, un tantinet niais, aux lèvres alors qu'il caressait du bout de l'index les deux bébés mammifères blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le bébé guépard et le bébé renard polaire étaient lovés ensembles, tremblant sur le sol froid, juste devant l'entrée menant à leur salle commune. Ceux-ci ronronnèrent et tentèrent visiblement de se rencogner contre lui sans pour autant bouger de leur place.

« Aw ~ Vous êtes adorable !

_ Terence, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train d'essayer d'adopter des Poufsouffles ! Lui parvint la voix de Jason Urquhart, depuis la salle commune.

_ Vous entendez ce qu'il dit ? Diffamation ! se défendit doucement Terence avant d'attraper délicatement les deux bébés qui se blottirent instantanément dans ses bras. Aw ~ je vous aime déjà ! »

Le guépardeau miaula doucement quand le renardeau blanc lui mordilla le bout de l'oreille et se blottit un peu plus contre son ami quand le renard polaire laissa échapper un petit jappement. Terence couina presque de bonheur et se jura de ne jamais les laisser partir. Pourquoi voudraient-ils partir ? Terence serait le meilleur humain à proximité !

Il se détourna du couloir froid et le portrait bascula à nouveau dans son dos. Un sourire un brin mesquin étira ses lèvres quand il entendit les hoquets de stupeur de ses camarades et vit les regards mi énamourés, mi jaloux de ceux-ci. Meh ! Ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger les fesses et aller voir eux-même.

« Je vais me coucher, à demain ! » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, à ceux-ci.

Il n'attendit pas les protestations qui s'élevèrent aussitôt suite à cela et se dirigea jusqu'à l'étage destiné au dortoir de son année (6°). Il n'y avait que deux chambres. Il partageait la sienne avec Cassius Warrington, Adar Vaisey, Jason Urquhart & Miles Bletchley. Ses autres amis étaient soit dans l'autre dortoir, soit ils étaient dans l'année au-dessus. Terence déposa ses paquets vivants sur son lit et les glissa entre la couette et son oreiller avant de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il avait une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et il ne perdit pas de temps à attraper le bas de pyjama qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. C'est cet instant que choisit Cassius pour entrer à sa suite.

''Pas mal.'' dit-il après avoir sifflé pour montrer son approbation.

Il s'approcha de Terence et l'embrassa dans le cou sous les regards curieux des deux bébés animaux. L'un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de Terence et il posa son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci alors qu'il observait le guépardeau et le renardeau lovés l'un contre l'autre.

''J'espère que tu ne vas pas me jeter hors du lit juste pour leur laisser toute la place.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, nia Terence. Ils ne prennent pas autant de place, pas vrai ?'' rajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux créatures roulés en boule sur son lit.

Les deux animaux sauvages miaulèrent/couinèrent avec – peut-être-, un brin d'approbation. Cassius secoua la tête et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint, Terence était allongé, le dos au mur ( comme à son habitude ) et caressait tendrement les deux boules de poils lovées contre lui. Cassius esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se hissait sur le lit et se glissait sous la couette, de l'autre côté des deux bébés.

''Tu sais, ils me font vraiment penser à quelqu'un.'' commenta-t-il.

Terence hocha la tête. Lui et Miles s'étaient fait la même réflexion. Terence se pencha au-dessus des deux boules de poils, pour embrasser Cassius sur les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas... pas vraiment _ensemble_. C'était... c'était compliqué et simple à la fois. C'était plus comme... ils étaient tous ensemble... eux et quelques autres personnes et... en même temps.. il leur manquait quelque chose... Deux personnes en particulier. Leur relation pourrait être vue comme compliquée à l'extérieur de leur petit groupe mais pour eux, c'était vraiment simple. Ils étaient bien ensemble alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? ( Et oui, il savait que ce qu'il venait de penser était très contradictoire. )

Terence ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, cette lecture leur permettrait finalement d'approcher Hopkins et Potter.

* * *

Cassius cligna des yeux d'un air ensommeillé, encore à moitié prisonnier des limbes du sommeil. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut un poids sur sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas surprenant étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans un lit avec Terence.. ou Miles.. ou les deux... ou plus. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était seulement couché avec Terence et pouvait entendre le léger rire de ce dernier sur sa droite, alors qu'est-ce que -

Il baissa légèrement la tête et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes, incapable de procéder ce qu'il voyait. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes ?

Parce que, allongé sur lui, roulé en boule contre lui, _sur_ lui, se trouvait Potter. Tout du moins, il était certain que c'était Potter. Cassius cligna des yeux. Le rire de Terence s'accentua et il tourna la tête vers lui, seulement pour voir Hopkins roulé en boule à sa droite, Terence allongé juste derrière ce dernier. Higgs avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille de l'albinos et l'observait (Cassius) avec amusement. Apparemment, il était réveillé depuis un moment et avait eu plus de temps pour enregistrer ce qui se passait.

''Terence, qu'est- ce que -''

Terence posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui dire de baisser d'un ton et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

''J'imagine que les boules de poils que nous avons recueilli hier soir étaient des animagi.'' dit-il en guise d'explications.

Et – oh, en effet, ça expliquait tout. Parce que les deux boules de poils n'étaient plus là. Mais deux jeunes garçons très peu vêtus – quand s'étaient-ils donc déshabiller ?-, étaient roulés en boule contre lui. Ou plutôt, Hopkins était roulé en boule entre eux et Potter était allongé au-dessus de Cassius et ça n'aidait vraiment pas ce dernier qui arborait déjà une érection matinale ( et refusait de se sentir gêné à cause de cela ).

Le Serpentard ravala un grognement rauque quand le petit brun contre lui resserra légèrement les jambes contre ses hanches et gesticula. Terence émit un petit rire amusé et Hopkins roula un peu plus près, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Terence, lui, raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du petit albinos blotti entre lui et Har – Potter.

Wayne ouvrit finalement les yeux et un sourire amusé peignit ses traits quand il vit l'air mal-à-l'aise et excité de Warrington. Il savait que son idée était la bonne. Peut-être un peu précipitée mais il savait également que Harry était _affamé_, après avoir essayé de se retenir un maximum depuis la rentrée – depuis qu'il avait achevé sa transition de humain à Incube. Wayne n'avait peut-être pas tout de suite reconnu ce qu'était Harry mais il était une encyclopédie vivante en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques – un des points communs qu'il avait avec Harry-, aussi n'avait-il pas été difficile de trouver ce qu'était Harry exactement.

Il savait que son am – petit-ami était vierge et que c'était probablement son manque de confiance ( et son manque de connaissance dans le domaine des relations ), qui l'avait empêché d'agir jusqu'à maintenant. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé affamer.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Harry pour ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Wayne esquissa un sourire quand il vit que les yeux de Harry était complètement violets. Après avoir passé toute une nuit aux côtés de potentiels partenaires – sans aucun geste sexuel mais avec de nombreux contacts physiques-, il n'était pas étonnant que Harry ait un peu perdu le contrôle de lui-même ( ou décidé de relâcher un peu le contrôle de ses capacités ). Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et frotta son crâne contre le torse dénudé de Cassius. Celui-ci esquissa un rictus amusé et il caressa doucement la chevelure en bataille du petit brun avant de laisser sa main descendre le long du dos nu du jeune garçon. Son autre bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille du Survivant et il les fit rouler sur le côté pour faire face aux deux autres garçons. Le petit brun geignit doucement et ne se calma que lorsque Wayne déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Harry roula des hanches autant contre Wayne que Cassius puisque tous deux étaient pressés contre lui. Cela créa une réaction en chaîne et Terence donna un coup de rein contre Wayne qui était pressé contre son torse.

Cassius essaya bien se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsions mais Wa – Hopkins le remarqua tout de suite et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Harry est un Incubus. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps il ne s'est pas nourri ? Parce que moi je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais qu'il est affamé. »

Si le choc d'apprendre que Ha – Pott – Harry était un Incubus n'était pas suffisant, apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas récemment nourri ( en tout cas pas suffisamment pour le rassasier ) était largement assez pour l'empêcher de combattre ses instincts et sa libido.

Cassius fit rouler Harry sur le dos malgré les protestations de ce dernier et le surplomba – faisant efficacement taire lesdites protestations. Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes alors que Wayne et Terence jouaient entre eux tout en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

''Vous avez mis votre temps pour vous décider, tous les deux.'' dit-il finalement en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur du boxer du Gryffondor.

Harry se cambra violemment quand une large main d'homme s'enroula autour de son membre gorgé de sang et qu'une paire de lèvres se posa contre sa nuque et aspira la peau de son cou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du Serpentard alors qu'il nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre mâle.

Voir Harry soupirer son nom ainsi, les yeux clos par le désir et le plaisir et le dos cambré en arrière, c'était exquis. Cassius se pencha en avant, contre le garçon puis tourna la tête vers les deux autres mâles et haussa un sourcil dans leur direction. Wayne se reprit le premier et il se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le lit avant d'atteindre Cassius et de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de chaste là-dedans. Autant il était clair qu'il était inexpériencé, autant il savait quoi faire. Terence se déplaça autour d'eux et caressa tendrement le corps du Gryffondor, s'attirant des soupirs d'aise. Puis Harry prit une initiative qui les prit tous de court. Il fit basculer Terence sur le matelas et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de s'installer entre les jambes du Serpentard et de poser ses mains sur le sous-vêtement du plus âgé.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Wayne quand il sentit ce dernier bouger pour venir se poster dans son dos et frotter son érection contre lui.

Était-ce un rêve ? Harry avait déjà eu des rêves de ce genre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce 31 juillet dernier pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus du tout humain. La transformation s'était faite petit à petit au cours de ces dernières années mais ne s'était réellement achevée que quatre mois plus tôt.

Non. Non, ça n'était pas un rêve. Il inclina la tête en avant et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue qui lécha timidement l'extrémité du membre érigé de Terence. L'autre mâle émit un râla et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Cassius venait se placer devant lui, une main posée sur sa propre érection. Harry geignit, ses sens s'embrumant alors qu'il sentait Wayne imposer un rythme de va-et-viens dans son dos, au travers de son boxer à demi baissé.

Tout était là. L'énergie sexuelle saturait l'air et Harry se perdit dans le moment, se nourrissant de ce qu'on lui donnait volontairement.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de l'extrémité du membre gonflé du jeune Higgs et Harry aspira doucement avant de relâcher le gland pour lécher le pénis sur toute sa longueur alors que Cassius massait sa propre érection qu'il porta à hauteur du visage de Terence.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on pouvait trouver Harry et Wayne assis à la table des Serpentard, le premier arborant un rougissement prononcé alors que le second paraissait extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Cassius Warrington et Terence Higgs, assis à côté d'eux avaient l'air de chats ayant attrapé leur canari et les colocataires de ces derniers rosissaient légèrement tout en arborant un rictus satisfait semblable à celui de Hopkins. Inutile de le préciser: aucun n'avait vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls avant de s'adonner à des plaisirs charnels. Sur une autre note, Harry et Wayne étaient toujours vierges.

Harry semblait cependant beaucoup plus vivant et heureux que ces derniers mois. Quand les autres étudiants – Serpentards et autres élèves de Poudlard-, débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner et remarquèrent une tâche blanche et des yeux verts émeraudes à la table des Serpentards, beaucoup s'arrêtèrent subitement et provoquèrent un embouteillage monstre dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que – étaient-ils tombés dans l'univers parallèle sur lequel ils étaient en train de lire ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, pas vrai. Non, ça n'était pas le cas. Potter portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et Hopkins portait celui de Poufsouffle. Les deux garçons arboraient cependant un léger sourire alors qu'ils déjeunaient en compagnie de leurs aînés, à la table d'une maison qui, selon toute logique, devrait les détester.

New Flash : ça n'était pas le cas.

Inutile de le dire, Malfoy n'était pas content quand il aperçut Potter à la table de sa maison. Il tenta bien de se plaindre auprès de Flint mais celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver avant la dernière moitié de Gryffondor et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que Granger et Weasley ne l'avaient pas aperçu. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils le cherchaient à la table des Serpentards, non. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à fusiller du regard la table des blaireaux pour leur prêter attention.

Oh et bien, tant pis pour eux.

Après le petit déjeuner, Gabriel Higgs – l'un des papa de Terence, se proposa pour lire alors que Adrastos, Cardric et les autres personnes invoqués hier-, s'asseyaient à la table des vert argents, non loin de Harry et Wayne.

Adrastos adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil coquin à Harry, qui rougit un peu plus et réprima un gémissement embarrassé.

**_ Chapitre trois, De nouveaux compagnons, **lut Mr Higgs.** Partie I**.

**Harry baissa les yeux sur le paillasson et soupira. Ça n'était pas qu'il était las ou quoi, mais il pensait juste que c'était quelque chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Les gens faisaient souvent cela dans ces moments-là**.

Harry étouffa un couinement quand Terence posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il commença à [re]prendre des couleurs.

**Sur le paillasson; assis sur son arrière-train, un chien noir, sale et sûrement plein de puces**.

Harry se trouva tout à coup fort heureux de savoir que Sirius n'était pas là – tout du moins ne l'avait-il pas aperçu. Il lui en aurait probablement voulu, même si ces pensées venaient de son alter ego et non de lui-même.

**Et la bête le regardait avec des yeux de chiot abandonné**.

''Aw ~''

**Harry fit la moue puis soupira – parce que ça semblait aussi être la chose à faire. Alors seulement, il se décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. **

''Harry ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça aurait pu être !'' le rabroua Hermione Granger.

Harry roula des yeux mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore trouvé dans la pièce – sans doute n'avait-elle même pas songé à chercher ici, à la table de Serpentard-, aussi n'allait-il pas lui faciliter la tâche.

**Il faudrait tout de même qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour protéger le manoir contre les créatures magiques**. **C'était bon si les créatures se promenaient dans le domaine Potter, parmi les hectares de terrain, mais le chien avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la maison**.

Adrastos s'esclaffa, une élégante main manucurée placée devant ses lèvres afin de camoufler le son de son rire. Harry pouffa de rire, deux-trois places plus loin alors que Wayne esquissait un rictus amusé.

**Harry savait qu'il devrait contacter les gobelins pour fortifier les barrières. Il faut dire qu'avec... son identité, Harry s'était davantage penché sur la nécessité de cacher l'endroit vis-à-vis de personnes mal intentionnées ( comme Dumbledore ! ) **

Un remous agita les tables.

**et n'avait pas jugé extrêmement important de redresser les vieilles barrières 'contre' les créatures, autour de la maison. Juste au cas où**.

''Hmph, c'est la première chose que j'aurai fait.'' maugréa Lucius Malfoy, seulement pour recevoir des regards noirs à tout va.

Harry renifla et marmonna que, de toute évidence, les Malfoy étaient bien simplets s'ils pensaient que les créatures magiques n'avaient que ça à faire, d'essayer de s'introduire chez eux et sa phrase attisa des rires amusés de ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

**Ça ne blesserait pas les créatures si elles n'avaient aucune mauvaises intention mais cela les empêcherait tout de même de trop se rapprocher si elles n'avaient pas prévenu les propriétaires de leur venue**.

Adrastos esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Cardric et lui échangeaient un regard. Fenrir renifla avec amusement et ses bêtas avaient l'air curieux.

**Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry tomba sur ce qu'il redoutait : des mâles grondant les uns sur les autres pour marquer les limites de leurs territoires**.

''Hopkins ?''

Wayne renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse.

''Pourquoi vous pensez tous qu'il s'agit de moi ?''

Il reçut des regards plats en réponse, qui firent sourire au moins Adrastos et Harry. Wayne fronça les sourcils mais puisque Harry semblait heureux, il s'abstint de répondre par un flot d'insultes ( ou quelque chose du genre ).

**Il se trouvait que la meute de Greyback avait eu quelques problèmes de dernière minute ( des sorciers anti-créatures ) et n'était donc pas venue début juillet. **

Ralph haussa un sourcil en entendant cela alors que Fenrir s'installait plus confortablement sur le banc.

**À la place, Jeremy avait envoyé une lettre pour savoir s'il était possible pour eux de venir squatter en août. Naturellement, les deux Serpentards avaient accepté : plus on est fou, plus on s'amuse, non ?**

''C'est une façon de voir les choses...''

**La nourriture n'était pas un problème, Harry aimait cuisiner – c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait fait presque avec plaisir chez les Dursley. **

Wayne tourna la tête vers Harry, seulement pour voir celui-ci hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Note à lui-même : Harry aime cuisiner.

C'était toujours bon à savoir, notamment parce que lui-même était plutôt du genre à être banni des cuisines si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un incendie sur les bras.

**De plus, il avait Mika, leur fidèle elfe de maison, pour l'aider**.

Hermione ouvrit la boucher pour réprimander Harry de façon très... vocale mais dut faire face aux regards noirs d'une bonne partie des élèves de sa propre maison et se découragea bien vite face à cela.

Non mais, quel toupet !

**Et parfois, Wayne le regardait faire. Wayne ne participait pas à cela. Harry avait essayé de le faire cuisiner une fois, mais, par on ne sait quel.. err.. miracle, l'albinos avait réussi à mettre le feu au plan de travail lorsque Harry avait le dos tourné**.

Des rires retentirent en entendant cela et Harry tourna la tête vers Wayne, un sourcil haussé.

''Vraiment ?''

Wayne haussa les épaules avec nonchalance mais le regard penaud qu'il affichait détruisait son attitude relaxée.

Urquhart pouffa de rire et cela déclencha les rires des autres Serpentards. Wayne rosit très légèrement.

''Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas très bon en cuisine, non plus, messieurs.''

Cela fit efficacement taire les autres vert et argent. À part Terence Higgs, bien sûr.

_ Nah, je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine, dit-il en partageant un high-five avec Harry.

**Éteindre le feu n'avait pas été compliqué, mais il avait été décidé que le jeune Hopkins se contenterait d'observer lorsque viendrait l'heure de préparer le repas**.

Beaucoup ne purent réprimer un rictus amusé en entendant cela. Wayne rosit un peu plus alors que Harry souriait d'un air lumineux.

**En y repensant, cela n'avait jamais rendu les loups suspicieux, de savoir que deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années vivaient seuls ( avec un elfe de maison ) dans un grand domaine. 'Vivre seuls' était le fait le plus important dans sa précédente phrase**.

''Sérieusement ?'' fit une élève de Serdaigle en pivotant vers la meute.

Les membres de ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

''La plupart d'entre nous avons appris à nous débrouiller seul à un très jeune âge.'' fit Fenrir en désignant ses frères de meutes du geste de la main.

Les autres bêta approuvèrent aussitôt. Harry remarqua que l'Alpha Greyback avait fait en sorte de Jeremy Smoke se retrouve assis à côté d'eux. Il devina qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir le récemment transformé-loup-garou seul dans cette marée de sorciers et sorcières aux vues très... négatives vis-à-vis des loup-garous.

**Bien sûr, ils avaient été inquiets au début, surtout étant donné que les loups-garous vivaient majoritairement en meute et veillaient sur les louveteaux. **

''Oui, bon, y a de ça aussi.''

**Fenrir avait compris que les deux 'ptits' étaient bien plus matures qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, même s'ils avaient un comportement assez perturbants parfois et que leur honnêteté n'était pas toujours la bienvenue**.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers les deux morveux en question et tomba sur les orbes vertes émeraudes du jeune Potter. Le garçon le fixa sans sourciller. Fenrir sentit son sourcil tiquer. Ouais, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

**Vraiment, la présence de la meute de loups était très bénéfique pour les deux garçons**.

''Bien sûr qu'on est une présence bénéfique !'' s'indigna l'un des bêta de la meute, faussement outré.

**Harry prit un instant pour contempler la scène face à lui. Fenrir paressait tranquillement sur l'un des canapés du salon, joue posée contre l'estomac de Jeremy **

Ici, Jeremy rougit violemment et risqua un coup d'oeil vers le bel alpha assis en face lui. Celui-ci le dévisageait, un rictus amusé aux lèvres et Jeremy rougit d'autant plus ( si c'était seulement possible ). Inutile de le dire; Jeremy Smoke, ancien moldu transformé en créature magique depuis sa morsure, était complètement sous le charme de l'Alpha Greyback. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter un peu la veille, après que Minerva McGonagall les ai guidé dans leurs appartements et il devait avouer qu'il aimait le caractère de l'homme. Il aimait aussi ses élans protecteurs. Il l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile et les autres bêtas de la meute Greyback avaient été très gentils avec lui. Jeremy n'était pas habitué à une telle gentillesse.

**tandis que quelques bêtas reposaient dans leurs formes animales çà et là dans le salon. L'un d'eux en particulier, Ralph, montrait les dents au nouvel arrivant**.

Ralph grimaça et décida d'ignorer les rictus amusés que ses frères de meute lui adressaient. Zut, manquait plus que ça.

**Ça n'était pas tout-à-fait agressif, pas comme il le ferait s'il était face à un ennemi mortel, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il essayait de montrer sa place au nouvel arrivant. Ou au moins de l'intimider assez pour pouvoir jouer avec son nouveau... err... jouet. Oh... avec la description qu'il venait de faire, Harry avait l'impression de faire passer Ralph pour un enfoiré**.

''T'en fais pas, gamin, fit le concerné. J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour passer pour un enfoiré.''

Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres mais c'était un sourire sans humour. Harry lui adressa un regard curieux mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Les deux mâles échangèrent un long regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur le livre alors que Adrastos et Cardric observaient toujours le loup-garou.

**Ça n'était pourtant pas le cas. Ralph était quelqu'un de sympa**.

Ralph haussa un sourcil surpris. Ça n'était généralement pas le genre d'adjectif auquel il avait droit. On ne le qualifiait jamais de 'quelqu'un de sympa'. À part peut-être Fenrir mais Fenrir était biaisé.

**C'était l'un des bêtas de Fenrir. Son lieutenant en fait. Mr Greyback le connaissait depuis des années. Ralph avait une trentaine d'année même s'il en faisait une vingtaine à peine, mais parfois, il se comportait comme un adolescent se rebellant contre l'autorité parentale.**

Ici, Ralph rougit très légèrement et pressa la paume de sa main contre son visage pour éviter de croiser les regards de qui que ce soit. Il pouvait dire, déjà, que Fenrir et le reste de leurs frères de meute étaient fort amusés. En fait, J-B gloussait en silence derrière sa main. Ralph lui lança un regard noir, mais le cœur n'y était pas complètement.

**Pas contre Mr Greyback, jamais contre Mr Greyback. **

À cela, Fenrir répéta ''Monsieur'' d'une façon muette, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement abasourdis. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

**Mais contre d'autres bêtas plus âgés. Comme ''Grumpy''. Harry ne le connaissait pas, pas plus que Wayne mais Grumpy était le nom donné à l'un des quarantenaires de la meute. Il était en France apparemment. Et d'un caractère très grincheux. D'où son surnom**.

Harry gloussa derrière sa main. Grumpy... Aw ~ C'était adorable.

Quand il adressa un regard interrogateur à Greyback, celui-ci comprit immédiatement sa question muette et secoua la tête :

''Nah, on n'a pas de membre qui soit surnommé ainsi.''

Harry fit la moue.

**Harry avisa Wayne, lequel, assis par terre près de la table basse du salon - et juste devant le sofa qu'occupaient Jeremy et Fenrir-, bricolait avec une sonde de sincérité. **

Terence tourna la tête vers Wayne.

''Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré une sonde de sincérité ?''

L'albinos haussa un sourcil, amusé.

''Alter-ego.''

Terence rosit.

''Oh... Désolé.''

Wayne se contenta de balayer l'excuse d'un geste de la main. Il était clair qu'il s'amusait de l'embarras de l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard.

**Le petit brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air autoritaire malgré son regard terne. **

**« Ça suffit maintenant. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes sur notre territoire à Wayne et à moi. Et occasionnellement à Jeremy. » Rajouta-t-il après coup**.

''Aw Ryry, tu es adorable !'' s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui ne manqua pas d'aveugler tous ceux qui le virent.

**Le sourire paresseux de l'oméga valait presque le coup.**

''Presque ?'' s'enquit Jeremy, amusé.

Il s'était plus ou moins détendu depuis la veille, bien qu'il était toujours nerveux à l'idée d'être entouré d'autant de personne, d'autant de potentiel agresseurs-, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était plus seul. La meute Greyback semblait déjà l'avoir adopté et ils avaient commencé à lui parler du monde magique avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide.

**Instantanément, les deux mâles s'affaissèrent, les oreilles couchées.**

**_ Bons garçons, les félicita Harry**.

Ooh Harry aimait avoir du pouvoir comme ça sur les gens ! On pensait toujours que parce qu'il était petit et timide, ça voulait dire qu'il était soumis ( il avait entendu des gens parler de lui à ce sujet. Il les avait _entendu_ fantasmer à ce sujet ). Et peut-être que ça n'était pas entièrement faux mais ça n'était pas non plus complètement vrai.

**Puis alors, soudainement, il pointa du doigt le ventre de Jeremy et demanda d'une voix claire :**

Fenrir se redressa et échangea un regard avec son lieutenant. Pour une raison quelconque, il se doutait que ce que morveux allait dire allait tous les prendre de court.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a des bébés ? »**

…

Comment dire... ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à cela. Okay.. Okay... C'était Harry Potter... l'alter ego de Harry Potter... l'alter ego un peu dans sa bulle et légèrement psycho de Harry Potter... Okay, ils pouvaient vivre avec ça... mais ça avait été dit avec tellement d'innocence ! Ça devrait être interdit.

Jeremy, lui, rougit violemment en entendant cela.

**Pour le coup, Jeremy se redressa en sursaut. Fenrir gronda alors que sa tête heurtait le canapé et il jeta un regard assassin au Survivant pour avoir dérangé son coussin vivant. Inutile de dire, le regard noir n'eut aucun effet **

Harry gloussa en entendant cela et Fenrir lui adressa un regard noir. Ça n'eut absolument aucun effet, si ce n'est que Harry rit un peu plus et plusieurs personnes arborèrent des rougissements prononcés en entendant le petit brun rire avec tant d'innocence.

**et l'alpha abandonna rapidement, se contentant de calmer son oméga et de le repositionner comme il était avant**.

Jeremy était rouge pivoine.

**Jeremy pour sa part se demandait d'où venait cette hypothèse. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une portée, il était un oméga après tout, mais pourquoi Harry avait-il tout-à-coup posé cette question ? **

L'oméga en question laissa échapper un petit bruit surpris.

''Quoi ?

_ Quoi, 'quoi' ? Fit Ralpha, curieux.

_ Les loups-garous mâles peuvent avoir des bébés... naturellement ?''

Ralpha et Fenrir pivotèrent complètement vers lui. Ils oubliaient que Jeremy venait tout juste d'être introduit au monde magique. Ça avait dû être un sacré choc mais le jeune loup avait plutôt bien digéré la chose.

''Oh oui, c'est possible, enfin si c'est un oméga. On t'expliquera tout ça tout à l'heure.''

Jeremy hocha pensivement la tête. Fenrir vit tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire étirer les lèvres de l'oméga alors qu'il regardait son ventre plat.

_** Eum.. pas – pas pour l'instant Harry**.

Adrian Pucey renifla avec amusement.

**Le garçon n'afficha aucune émotion. Il était difficile de savoir s'il était heureux ou déçu par la réponse et, à vrai dire, Jeremy n'était même pas sûr que le concerné le sache lui-même**.

Et bien, peut-être que l'autre Harry était trop apathique pour qu'on sache à quoi il pensait, mais celui-ci était clairement déçu par la réponse donnée.

**_ Mais comment – commença le petit brun**.

**_ S'il te plaît, l'interrompit bruyamment Fenrir. Ne vas pas me dire qu'à ton âge on ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ? **

Harry adressa un regard noir au véritable loup-garou ( et pas au livre comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ).

''Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait les bébés !''

Fenrir leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix mais un rictus fixé sur ses lèvres.

''Alter ego.''

Harry renifla. Il savait très bien que l'alpha avait dû pensé exactement la même chose quand ce passage avait été lu : _'Ne me vas pas me dire qu'à ton on ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?' _

Quelques invités haut placés ( et invités tout court d'ailleurs ) sentirent leurs lèvres se recourber avec amusement face à cet échange.

**Jeremy le frappa dans les côtes et Harry lui envoya un regard noir en gonflant les joues.**

Des regards coulissèrent vers Harry, qui avait toujours un regard noir rivé sur Fenrir Greyback. Miles ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était peut-être dangereux de faire cela; Fenrir Greyback était, après tout, l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du Royaume-Uni magique. Il referma la bouche aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas que dire ça à Harry lui apporterait quoi que ce soit. Et il y avait une chance pour que Harry n'apprécie pas.

**_ Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait des bébés. Mais je ne sais pas comment deux hommes font des bébés. Il n'y avait pas de livres là-dessus à Fleury & Botts**.

**Fenrir fut tenté de lui dire qu'il y avait des livres sur le sujet dans l'autre librairie du Chemin de Traverse, _Obscurus Books _mais il décida contre.**

**_ Z'aurez qu'à demander à votre préfet d'vous expliquer ça**.

Les bêtas de la meute Greyback éclatèrent de rire en entendant ça et Marcus, qui n'avait pas manqué ce passage, ferma les yeux, une expression exaspérée scotchée sur son visage. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Il ignora fermement les sourires goguenards que certains de ses camarades, alliés et amis lui adressèrent.

Nah, il n'allait pas réagir pour si peu.

Non, madame.

**Une lueur traversa le regard de Wayne et Fenrir se crispa**.** Avait-il dit une bêtise ? **

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'héritier Flint qui envoya un regard noir à l'alpha. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des gens rendent son job ou sa vie difficile ?

**_ Ouais, t'as raison, ricana l'albinos. Marcus sera sûrement mieux placé pour répondre à ça**.

**Fenrir avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, mais Harry acquiesça solennellement et le sujet fut clos. **

Marcus s'en fichait que leurs alter ego posent la question à son alter ego... tant que le passage en question n'était pas lu. Il se demandait comment son alter ego se débrouillait avec ceux de Potter et Hopkins.

**Harry les surprit tous en ouvrant brusquement un nouveau sujet :**

**« Wayne et moi avons retrouvé Touffu. »**

''… Pardon ?''

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Cassius Warrington.

**Jeremy cligna des yeux : il avait – il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais... où... ? **

**_ Touffu ? Répéta Ralph. Quel étrange nom. **

**Fenrir plissa le nez. **

**_ Et... qui est _Touffu _?**

Harry pouffa de rire. Les autres – étudiants et invités, ne s'en remettaient toujours pas de savoir que Poudlard avait accueilli un Cerbère sous son toit et que le Cerbère en question avait servi à protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Et qui s'appelait _Touffu_ en plus de ça.

**Le sourire qu'afficha Harry ne le rassura pas**.

''Donc il est capable de sourire.'' fit un Serpentard inconnu.

Il s'était posé la question, vu qu'il semblait que l'alter ego de Potter était complètement apathique.

**_ Le cerbère que Hagrid avait 'prêté' au directeur en première année pour garder quelque chose de dangereux dans l'école.**

**Tout le monde s'était arrêté au mot 'Cerbère'. Chaque paire d'yeux vint se poser sur le petit corbeau qui leur faisait face**.

''C'était... direct.''

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Il ignorait qui avait parlé mais il était de bonne humeur et suffisamment poli pour répondre.

''Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre façon d'annoncer la chose.

_ … Oui, tu as raison.''

**_ Il est dans une réserve magique, continua Harry. Apparemment, il a été mordu par une couleuvre dorée ( une espèce magique ) et est devenu vert.**

''Huh ? Sérieusement ?

_ Ooh, j'en ai entendu parlé ! C'est une maladie exotique qui atteint les races canines.

_ Vraiment ? Oh.''

**_ Vraiment vert, rajouta Wayne, à présent occupé à séparer une sucette de son emballage. **

**_ Cerbère... ? Reprit lentement Jeremy. **

**_ Ne te plains pas, ricana Wayne. L'an dernier, un journal possédé par un souvenir a lâché un Basilic dans Poudlard.**

''Un BASILIC !?'' s'exclamèrent invités et délégations – dont de nombreux employés du Ministère.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Comment avaient-ils pu déjà oublié ? Ils venait tout juste de lire là-dessus dans le précédent chapitre.

_ Journal possédé ? S'enquirent d'autres.

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant avant la lecture ? S'étonna Harry.

_ … À ce stade, je pense qu'il serait juste de supposer que nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

_ Oh.''

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

**_ Un Gardien des Enfers, un journal possédé et un Basilic ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment dans une école ? Demanda Jeremy, horrifié.**

**Il fit face à tous les autres regards, minus Erakles et JB, deux bêtas qui n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard. **

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Erakles était un cracmol et JB avait été – tout comme Jeremy-, un moldu avant d'être transformé.

**« C'est Poudlard. »**

**Et c'était comme si cela répondait à toutes ses questions. C'était Poudlard. Normal quoi. **

''Mais c'est quoi ce monde ? Non, ça n'est pas normal !

_ … Vous savez que c'est aussi arrivé dans notre monde... pas vrai ?'' S'enquit Wayne, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

Il eut droit à des regards blancs alors que Amelia Bones secouait la tête tout en prenant de nouvelles notes. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez de parchemin... et d'encre, bien sûr.

Elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le personnel de Poudlard et ses subordonnés et elle allaient devoir interroger les élèves de Poudlard et anciens élèves ayant pu être impliqués dans les événements ayant pris place au château... une fois qu'ils auraient plus d'éléments.

**« Bon, pour changer de sujet, j'ai besoin de deux personnes pour m'aider à laver le sac à puces. Le nouveau sac à puces. » reprit Harry en désignant l'étrange chien qui s'était posé près du canapé.**

Les loups-garous s'indignèrent quand ils comprirent la subtile pique que l'autre Harry leur avait envoyé ( et que leurs alter ego n'avaient de toute évidence pas remarqué... ou ignoré ).

**Wayne fut immédiatement à ses côtés et Ralph ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, tous trois ayant les yeux rivés sur le chien qui gémit pitoyablement et posa sa tête entre ses pattes**.

Colin Crevey et les autres anciens amis de Ginny s'agitèrent sur leur banc en entendant cela. L'alter ego de Wayne Hopkins semblait toujours demeurer aux côtés de Harry Potter et c'était juste adorable.

**« Allez cabot, ricana Ralph. Il est tant de te donner un bon gros bain. T'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus calmement, presque sympathique. On est tous passés par là. » **

**Ralph tressaillit lorsqu'il rencontra le grand sourire de Wayne Hopkins**.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Gabriel Higgs quand il vit la suite et il s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge avant de lever les yeux pour balayer la salle d'un regard serein.

''Il y a un bref flashback.'' annonça-t-il, d'une voix portante.

_**« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Geignit Ralph en s'accrochant au tapis. **_

_**_ Arrête de résister, c'est pas la fin du monde. rétorqua un petit brun, occupé à le traîner de force hors du salon. Il est hors de question que tu nous refiles tes puces. » **_

**_En vérité, Wayne était celui qui utilisait le plus ses muscles, bien aidé par l'Alpha Fenrir mais Harry agissait comme un soutien et Wayne était certain que Ralph allait bientôt abandonner_. **

Ralpha laissa échapper un râle rauque alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans ses mains. C'était tellement embarrassant. Le pire, c'est que ça ne lui était même pas arrivé à lui-lui, alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi embarrassé ? Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard amusé du couple de vampires et ses joues chauffèrent doucement.

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser charmer. Il n'était pas doué avec les gens, ça ne marcherait jamais. Et il foirait toujours tout de toute façon.

_**Le ton d'Harry était parfois plus autoritaire que celui de l'alpha Greyback**_.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers le Survivant seulement pour voir celui-ci se lover contre Hopkins et un Serpentard qu'il supposa être Warrington.

''Fin du flashback.'' annonça Mr Higgs avant de reprendre la lecture du chapitre, d'une voix toute aussi douce et apaisante.

* * *

**Cette année-là, Harry et Wayne prirent le Magicobus pour se rendre à la station King's Cross. Le chien qu'ils avaient baptisé Toby jappait encore quand ils descendirent du bus**.

Wayne pencha la tête sur le côté puis baissa les yeux vers Harry.

''Tu as un chien, Harry ?''

Harry leva les yeux vers lui puis secoua la tête mais il donna un sourire mystérieux à l'albinos.

''Non mais j'ai bien ma petite idée sur qui est Toby.''

Bien sûr, cela rendit curieux tous ceux qui entendirent mais Harry refusa de lâcher l'affaire.

**Stan leur donna son numéro de cheminette(1) pour ils ne savaient quelle raison mais Toby ne semblait pas l'apprécier puisqu'il grogna contre lui en descendant**.

Les étudiants les plus âgés pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Certains d'entre eux tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentards et rirent de plus bel quand ils avisèrent l'air confus de Potter. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas non plus compris le pourquoi du comment.

Apparemment, les méthodes de drague sorcières ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. En même temps, s'il avait été élevé dans le monde moldu, ça ne les étonnait guère.

Wayne fusilla du regard le vide, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement que ressentait Adrastos Lestoat.

**La meute était partie quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la direction du nord et avaient promis de leur écrire quand ils seraient arrivés au prochain refuge. Harry pensait que c'était okay**.

Erakles sourit brièvement. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire confiance à des sorciers mais peut-être, juste peut-être, que ceux-ci étaient dignes de confiance. Il était difficile de ne pas fondre face au sourire lumineux du jeune Potter et à la moue assassine du fils Hopkins.

**Mais s'ils n'écrivaient pas, il les **_**castrerait**_**. Wayne les avait prévenu du nouveau **_**hobby**_** de Harry et vu la façon dont ils avaient pâli, ils avaient dû comprendre la promesse silencieuse**.

Plus d'un mâle tressaillit en entendant ça et d'autres jetèrent un regard ahuri au Survivant ( les membres de la meute en particulier affichaient un air bien pâlichon ).

''Sérieusement ?'' l'interrogea Wayne en pivotant vers Harry.

Certains pivotèrent pour écouter discrètement la réponse du petit brun. Après tout, ce qui était arrivé dans un monde n'était peut-être pas arrivé dans le leur mais le garçon hocha solennellement la tête :

''Fred et George m'ont appris comment faire le plus de dégâts possible face à un prédateur sexuel.''

…

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, où les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des lions, étaient présentement en train de féliciter les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley qui s'inclinèrent théâtralement et avec toute la modestie qu'ils possédaient.

**Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la plateforme 9 ¾, Wayne avait déjà déballé une sucette de sang qu'il avait enfoncé dans la bouche de son ami et traînait à présent celui-ci vers le grand train rouge brillant. Harry passa sa langue sur la boule de sa confiserie**.

Des regards intéressés se posèrent sur les deux garçons et Terence sentit son pantalon se resserrer un peu autour de lui. Il n'était probablement pas le seul à qui cette phrase fit autant d'effet.

Le contrôle de Harry sur son allure glissa un bref instant et il laissa échapper des phéromones en grandes quantités. Plus d'un mâle sentit le changement bien entendu et, même sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, comprenait d'où cela venait et ils tournèrent la tête vers un Harry rougissant d'embarras. Contrairement à la plupart des incubes, Harry n'était pas du genre à laisser libre court à ses phéromones pour attirer des proies ou alors il laissait échapper une faible quantité de phéromones pour tâter le terrain mais contrairement à certaines vélanes, il n'irait pas complètement déverser son allure au point où sa cible serait comme une sorte de marionnette baveuse.

''Harry, c'était toi ça ?''

Le souffle de Wayne était haché et de légères rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses joues. Harry risqua un coup d'oeil autour, seulement pour voir que Terence et ses amis avaient concentré toute leur attention sur lui et les nouveaux venus le dévisageaient aussi. Harry rougit un peu plus et baissa les yeux vers la surface lisse de la table tout en serrant les cuisses sur le banc.

Wayne lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry était aussi embarrassé. Les autres – garçons et filles, qui avaient senti l'attraction sexuelle avaient d'autant plus de raisons de se sentir embarrassés, autant pour Weaslette qui avait laissé échapper un son embarrassant, ou Warrington, dont l'érection était visible au travers de son pantalon.

Ça n'était pas la faute de Harry, il était un Incube. Wayne l'adorait comme il était. Pour lui prouver cela, il se pencha vers le petit brun et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Surpris, Harry leva la tête vers lui et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc avant qu'un très léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Harry se pourlécha les lèvres et pouffa de rire quand il sentit que l'attention de certains étaient focalisés sur lui et son petit-ami.

Oui, il pouvait s'y faire. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait été très attiré par cette friandise lorsqu'il était passé dans le magasin de confiserie. Wayne et lui étaient entrés, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose mais avaient été davantage curieux lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'il y avait un coin spécial créatures.**

''Harry ! Je peux t'appeler 'Harry', pas vrai ?'' s'enquit poliment Adrastos Lestoat.

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air curieux.

Adrastos ne dit rien de plus mais Cardric, lui, balança quelque chose dans la direction de Harry. Le petit brun l'attrapa au vol et, quand son poing s'ouvrit, un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres.

Une sucette de sang !

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il envoya un sourire reconnaissant aux deux vampires avant de défaire délicatement l'emballage de la confiserie. Il jeta un regard à Wayne puis attrapa le bâton de sucette rouge et le porta à ses lèvres. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la boule et un goût riche, metallique et sucré emplit sa bouche. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, lécha distraitement la sucette et sourit quand il sentit les regards sur lui alors qu'il extrayait la confiserie de sa bouche. Ensuite, il tendit la sucette à Wayne, qui afficha un air satisfait alors qu'il la prenait en bouche.

Cassius et Terence déglutirent et échangèrent un regard avec leurs amis alors que Adrastos réprimait un gloussement.

Quand Harry se reprit, la lecture s'était poursuivie sans eux.

**Il n'avait jamais eu de famille à part Wayne et, plus tard, la meute ( ils aimaient les considérer comme leurs louveteaux extensibles ) **

Les loups-garous en question se sentirent rosir en entendant ça alors que Harry s'éclairait de façon considérable.

**ainsi que … quelques aînés de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Silver Travers avait gradué cette en juin dernier**.

Yup, son alter ego était plus âgé. Que diable ?

**Il leur avait demandé de veiller sur Marcus pour lui, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être à Poudlard pour le garder hors d'ennuis.**

''Silver !'' siffla furieusement Marcus.

Le susnommé leva les mains en signe de défense.

''Alter-ego.''

Le sourcil de Marcus tiqua face à l'excuse.

Wayne lécha une nouvelle fois la sucette puis la tendit à Harry qui la reprit entre ses lèvres, inconscient des regards – ou les ignorant volontairement-, posés lui.

**Wayne avait ricané, mais Harry avait solennellement hoché la tête. **

Marcus ferma les yeux. Fort heureusement, Mr Higgs poursuivit la lecture et ce fut au tour du Duo de rougir quand il lut le passage sur le cadeau que Wayne offrit à Harry. Si Wayne avait pris de très légères couleurs, Harry, lui, était complètement rouge. Adrian (Pucey) était presque certain que le Survivant ne reprendrait jamais sa couleur d'origine.

**Wayne sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand Harry lui adressa ce sourire lumineux. Vraiment, même parmi les Serpentards, il était le seul à qui Harry offrait ce sourire-là. Le seul. **

**_ D – De rien. **

Wayne passa une main sur son visage rosissant alors que la voix de Gabriel Higgs - le conteur du chapitre-, tremblait d'un rire mal contenu et Terence étouffa son fou rire.

**Un grondement de **_**Toby**_** les interrompit et Wayne lui lança un regard noir**.

Susan Bones pouffa de rire en entendant cela. Wayne et le nouveau résident du Manoir Potter-Hopkins ne s'entendaient vraiment pas.

**Le chien ( allez savoir pourquoi, le premier réflexe d'Harry avait été de l'appeler 'Padfoot' mais ils s'étaient finalement penchés sur 'Toby' malgré les couinements indignés du _cabot_ )**

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à pétiller alors que élèves et invités se demandaient d'où venait cette idée de nom.

**gémit pitoyablement et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, décidé à faire la sieste. Harry avait remarqué que Wayne et Toby semblaient se battre pour quelque chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le chien avec eux**.

''Bien sûr qu'ils se battent, fit Marcus, exaspéré.

_ Ils veulent l'attention du gamin.'' renchérit Silver.

Marcus lui jeta un regard en coin.

**Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils se battaient pour son attention, mais c'était stupide comme idée, non ? **

''Non. Pas stupide.''

**Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens agissent aussi étrangement parfois ? Wayne avait toujours été le seul à agir 'normalement', pourquoi commençait-il à faire des choses bizarres tout-à-coup ?**

Wayne détourna le regard, embarrassé alors que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione Granger roulait des yeux, visiblement exaspérée.

**Ça ne gênait pas vraiment Harry, mais ça le perturbait et Harry n'aimait pas être perturbé**.

Terence renifla avec amusement quand il vit Harry hocher la tête pour lui-même. Wayne esquissa un bref sourire; il avait beaucoup côtoyé le Gryffondor au cours de l'année passée et ce début d'année et il savait que Harry n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Il pourrait passer des heures entouré de livres afin de comprendre un problème ou une difficulté face à un devoir.

**« Je suis impatient d'avoir cours de runes anciennes. » fit soudainement Harry.**

**Sachant que Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à être 'impatient' ou tout du moins pas dans le sens commun, Wayne devina qu'il s'agissait surtout de changer de sujet et d'étouffer cette étrange atmosphère. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Pas qu'il l'avouerait un jour. **

**_ J'espère qu'il y aura des créatures dangereuses dans le cours de SACM. **

Graham Montague tourna la tête vers les deux garçons, l'air à la fois tendre et exaspéré :

''Sérieusement, les gars ?''

Cette familiarité soudaine n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Harry s'étira comme un chat contre Cassius et adressa un sourire lumineux à Montague jr. Ce dernier prit des couleurs et toussa pour couvrir son embarras.

**Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et, juste comme ça, la porte s'ouvrit. Wayne se tendit et s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque Harry prit sa main dans la sienne. **

**« Que veux-tu, Weasley ? Les Gryffondors ne viennent pas souvent par ici. Si tu cherches tes frères, ils sont avec le groupe de septièmes année de Serdaigle et Serpentard. **

**_ Je - **

Des regards noirs et méfiants se posèrent sur Ronald Weasley et celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt. Ça n'était pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se liguait contre lui ? Il était Ron Weasley, le meilleur-ami du Survivant. Il était censé guider le Golden Boy le long de la voie à suivre, Dumbledore l'avait dit !

**_ Ne prends pas cette peine, tu vois pas qu'tu gênes ? » Cingla Wayne en lui lançant un regard noir**.

''Mr Hopkins !

_ Alter-ego !''

**Ronald devint rouge de colère mais Harry pouvait le voir déglutir. C'était toujours fascinant de voir un Wayne en colère interagir avec des gens**.

Harry observa Wayne. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Wayne en colère mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial au sujet de l'albinos quand celui-ci était irrité ou ennuyé.

**Il était arrivé au cours de l'Été dernier, qu'ils se fassent accoster pendant l'une de leur sortie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça ne s'était pas bien fini quand le type avait essayé d'agripper Harry**.

Cassius et Warrington échangèrent un nouveau regard en entendant ça. Autant Hopkins semblait possessif, autant il était clair qu'il était en train d'apprendre à partager celui qu'il désirait faire sien. Parce que contrairement à leurs alter ego, leur Harry Potter était un Incube. Oui, difficile de ne pas le comprendre après la décharge de phéromones ce matin-là. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils étaient aussi... err... éveillés, savaient plus ou moins à quoi cela était dû. Il y avait un Incube à Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui après avoir vu leurs camarades descendre de leur dortoir en compagnie de Potter et Hopkins.

Et puisque Potter paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus éveillé et... vivant, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

**Et Harry n'y était pour rien. Parfois, Harry se disait que Wayne était le plus impulsif des deux. Mais ça lui allait. Il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Les sautes d'humeurs de Wayne n'avaient jamais été dirigés sur Harry et il doutait que ça soit un jour le cas**.

''Jamais.'' susurra Wayne en enroulant un bras autour de la taille du petit brun.

Harry gloussa et enterra son visage dans la nuque de l'albinos. Il savait que Wayne ne le blesserait jamais volontairement, peut-être même jamais tout court, d'ailleurs.

**Ronald semblait finalement avoir trouvé le courage de répliquer puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche et... fut poussé hors du chemin par l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait enfin trouvé le compartiment du Duo. **

**« Dégages du chemin, Weasley. » fit Marcus en passant, un regard mauvais dirigé sur le rouquin. **

''Mr Flint !

_ Professeur, est-ce que vous comptez faire ça tout le temps ? Parce que ce sont nos alter-ego donc vous ne pouvez pas y faire grand-chose.''

McGonagall rosit d'embarras et plissa les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot. Flitwick et Sprout réprimèrent un gloussement.

**Marcus non plus n'avait pas oublié l'incroyable stupidité du Weasley. Si le garçon était assez stupide pour penser que parce que le directeur avait empêché son renvoi, il allait être protégé, il se plantait. Ils étaient des Serpentards. Ils auraient leur revanche.**

''Mangemorts.'' grogna Ron.

Malheureusement, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas les seules à l'avoir entendu et l'un d'eux craqua.

''Oh grandis un peu, Ron !''

Étonnamment, ça venait de Neville, lequel dardait sur Ron un regard noir. Apparemment, la présence des frères Lestrange – l'ex mari et le beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange-, lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Et, bien qu'il sache que les deux autres hommes n'y étaient pour rien, leur présence avait un effet... intense sur le jeune Longbottom.

[ _Ça n'aidait en rien qu'il soit un adolescent sujet aux aléas des hormones. _]

Harry gloussa contre le cou de Wayne quand il sentit l'épaisse couche de tension sexuelle dans l'air.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

''Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs mages noirs. Fred et George te l'ont expliqué, Harry te l'a expliqué, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes personne d'autre que toi-même.''

Neville rosit quand il vit qu'ils avaient l'attention de presque toute la salle mais il refusa de baisser les yeux. Il se souvenait d'un événement en particulier. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Harry parfois afficher un air effrayé quand Ron était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

Il savait que Harry avait peur que Ron reporte sa colère sur lui... physiquement. Et Neville n'avait jamais osé se mettre entre Ron et Harry parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry avait cependant récemment commencé à s'éloigner de Ron et Hermione et, ce faisant, avait laissé tout le loisir à Neville et aux autres Gryffondors, de s'immiscer entre lui et les deux autres membres de Trio d'Or, parce que les autres professeurs étaient peut-être complètement inconscients, mais ça n'était pas le cas des élèves. Ils savaient très bien que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient un peu... abusifs. Harry était humain et il avait ses propres défauts mais personne n'avait manqué la façon dont il tressaillait quand Hermione ou Ron le touchait. Sûr, ils savaient que ça venait probablement de ses relatifs car Harry n'avait aucun amour pour eux, mais le petit brun ne tressaillait pas quand Neville lui touchait le bras ou que Seamus lui sautait dessus. Par contre, quand Ron, Hermione ou pire, Ginny, approchait, Harry devenait... réservé et morose.

Gabriel Higgs s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la lecture alors que les Serpentards ( et ex Serpentards ) jetaient un regard évaluateur sur le jeune Longbottom.

**Hopkins avait apparemment bossé en collaboration avec les jumeaux Weasley et Neville Longbottom afin de chopper quelques informations secrètes sur le rouquin dégingandé qu'était Ronald Weasley.**

''C'est moi votre frère !'' s'indigna Ron.

Fred et George dévisagèrent leur jeune frère d'un regard sobre.

''Ouais, quand ça t'arrange, hein.''

Élèves, professeurs et invités restèrent confus face à cette déclaration. Certains songèrent cependant que la situation entre les Weasley n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'elle ne le paraissait à premier abord.

Harry envoya un sourire lumineux aux jumeaux. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, à eux. Même quand il avait compris que Ron et Hermione se moquaient bien de lui. Fred et George ne l'avaient jamais abandonné.

**Le temps qu'ils disent bonjour et s'installent tous – après avoir refermé la porte au nez d'un Weasley confus et frustré_, Harry avait déjà déballé sa seconde sucette de sang**.

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête. Ça n'était certainement pas bon pour la santé de Harry.

**Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry, tel un chat, s'installa confortablement entre Wayne et Marcus, nichant son nez contre l'épaule de Marcus tandis que l'albinos en faisait de même avec Montague, Travers n'étant plus là pour jouer les dossiers humain.**

Marcus grogna pour la forme mais ses plus proches amis savaient qu'il n'était pas aussi ennuyé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_Huh_, il avait déjà été remplacé, songea Silver, avec amusement.

**Adrian Pucey n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les deux dormaient déjà. Graham haussa un sourcil alors que Wayne reniflait contre son cou.**

Graham rosit très légèrement alors que d'autres Serpentards affichaient des sourires goguenards. Ben voyons, ils ne le laisseraient jamais vivre en paix, après ça.

**La prochaine fois que le Duo se réveilla, ce fut au passage du chariot de friandise. Marcus eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi Harry reniflait contre lui que le garçon se redressa d'un bond – faisant sursauter presque tout le monde dans le compartiment-, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque avant de sortir. Graham et Cassius se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. **

Parvati Patil et Lavander Brown gloussèrent en échangeant un regard complice. Elles avaient été extatiques ce matin-là, quand elles s'étaient rendues dans la Grande Salle, pour découvrir que Harry petit déjeunait à la table des Serpentard et était entouré par Hopkins et quelques Serpentards.

Elles en avaient sérieusement marre de voir Ginny Weasley tourner autour de Harry et faire son numéro de charmes. Elles savaient très bien ce que faisait Ginny et cette dernière ne devait pas être bien brillante si elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous ignorants. La rouquine ignorait de toute évidence ce qu'on chuchotait dans son dos. Si elle avait espéré que ses _'affaires'_ restent secrètes, elle aurait dû se montrer un peu plus discrète.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient beau être des gossips et être très 'girly', elles n'en étaient pas moins observatrices et c'était quelque chose que certaines personnes ( comme Hermione Granger ) avaient tendance à oublier un peu trop facilement. De ce fait, elles n'avaient pas manqué le léger dégoût que montrait Harry chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny l'approcher ou même seulement dans les parages.

**_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.**

**Wayne marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre Graham et bâilla avant de refermer les yeux.**

''Aw ~''

Wayne refusa de rougir. Il ne rougissait pas, bon sang !

**Il savait très bien où était Harry. Et celui-ci revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de patacitrouille et de chocogrenouilles**.

Fred et George pouffèrent de rire alors que les adultes secouaient la tête. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, même avec des adolescents un peu cinglés. C'était bon à savoir. On ne sait jamais quand l'information pourrait devenir importante.

**Avec son sourire joyeux, ses bras chargés de victuailles et sa sucette en bouche, il passait aisément pour n'importe quel enfant**.

Rabastan afficha un bref sourire en entendant cela.

**Quoique... quand même, la quantité de sucreries... est-ce que tout était pour lui ? **

''Pour qui tu me prends ?'' chuchota Harry en faisant la moue.

Terence roucoula presque et lui étendit le bras pour caresser doucement la joue de Harry.

**Comme pour répondre à sa question, Harry déposa les friandises sur une table improvisée entre eux et prit juste un morceau de patacitrouille et quelques chocogrenouilles qu'il rangea dans la poche avant ****d'attraper ****un sac qui traînait dans l'un des nombreux compartiment de sa valise. Enfin, il se réinstalla et tendit un chocogrenouille à Wayne. **

''Bah il n'était pas endormi ? S'enquit Cedric Diggory.

Hannah et les garçons de Poufsouffles s'esclaffèrent avant que Susan Bones ne se décide à éclairer leur lanterne.

''Wayne répond à l'appel de la nourriture dans n'importe quelle situation. Si tu lui balances quelque chose, il l'attrapera même s'il dort.''

Oh. Quel étrange garçon.

Wayne lui jeta un regard en coin et Cedric décida bien sagement d'abandonner cette pensée.

**Quand il leva les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe, il fit la moue et les dévisagea tous un par un**.

''Absolument adorable.'' chuchota Terence.

Miles Bletchley, qui l'avait entendu, esquissa un sourire amusé.

**« Quoi ? » **

**Personne ne lui répondit et Marcus secoua finalement la tête.**

**_ Comment pouvez-vous manger autant de sucreries et rester aussi mince ? Demanda finalement Terence. Je ne le saurai jamais. **

On dévisagea Harry et Wayne ( mais principalement Harry car il était le plus frêle ) lesquels étaient étaient petits et minces. Ou plutôt : 'lesquels étaient plus petits et plus minces que les autres élèves de leur année'.

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

**_ C'est dans notre métabolisme. **

''Quoi ?''

Gabriel Higgs esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de poursuivre la lecture.

**Devant leurs regards vides, Harry décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas en expliquer davantage. **

''Je me suis sauvé moi-même.'' marmotta Harry.

**_ Au fait, intervint Graham en regardant curieusement le chien à ses pieds. C'est qui lui ?**

**_ C'est le nouveau cabot. Ronchonna Wayne.**

**Il reçut une tape sur le bras et un regard d'avertissement de son ami**.

''Wayne..''

Quelque chose dans le ton de Harry convainquit l'albinos de faire un effort pour bien s'entendre avec le Tobby de leur monde.

**_ Ne sois pas comme ça Wayne. C'est Toby. Il est avec nous. **

**_ T – Toby ? **

**Harry acquiesça.**

**_ Wayne a choisi le nom. **

Des regards amusés volèrent à nouveau vers le Poufsouffle mais celui-ci grogna et procéda à les ignorer.

**Toute l'équipe haussa un sourcil vers Wayne, amusée. De toute évidence, ils se doutaient que Wayne n'appréciait pas plus que cela le chien et avait décidé qu'un nom bien commun serait parfait pour le cabot.**

**_ Tu sais que les chiens ne sont pas autorisés normalement ?**

''C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ils ne sont pas autorisés ?''

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un sourire complice.

''Peut-être que Minnie ne veut pas voir ses rivaux sur son territoire.

_ Messieurs Weasley !'' s'exclama McGonagall, sous les rires des invités.

**_ Mais si personne n'est là pour le voir, personne ne dira rien. Et puis, je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Il me faisait pitié.**

Merlin merci, Sirius n'était pas là. Quoi que, était-ce lui où il avait entendu un jappement aigu, quelque part au fond de la salle ?

**_ Depuis quand tu as pitié des autres, Potter ? **

**_ Il n'est pas humain... **_**je crois**_**, rajouta-t-il plus bas**.

**À vrai dire, Harry n'était pas certain que cela soit de la pitié mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre du temps à chercher dans un dictionnaire ou autre le terme exact sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop inutile selon lui, aussi croisa-t-il simplement les bras et fixa Warrington, assis en face de lui, dans le blanc des yeux.**

**_ Pourquoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ? **

Cassius sursauta en entendant son nom être cité dans le livre et il baissa les yeux vers Harry, lequel le dévisageait sans broncher. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin, il s'était attendu à ce que le petit brun n'ose plus jamais lever les yeux vers lui. Visiblement, il avait sous-estimé le jeune Potter.

Cassius se pourlécha les lèvres.

**Cassius secoua immédiatement la tête. **

''Je ne suis pas suicidaire.''

**Il n'était pas un trouillard mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon d'irriter Harry. Pas qu'il ait été cruel avec aucun d'entre eux mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que Harry et Wayne avaient fait à Sanguin. Personne n'avait su en fait**.

''Et personne ne saura jamais, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

_ Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu te couper la main ?

_ … Laisse tomber.''

**Ce dont ils étaient sûr cependant, c'était que Sanguin avait fait profil bas et n'avait plus intimidé aucun première année depuis. Et étant donné qu'il avait été diplômé et bien... **

''Donc c'est bon signe, non ? Un persécuteur en moins.''

**il n'y aurait sans doute aucun moyen de savoir ce que les deux petits démons lui avaient fait subir. **

Harry esquissa un sourire vicieux. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir... pas physiquement, non... mentalement parlant.

**Un mouvement soudain dans le train et une brusque secousse les sortit de leurs pensées. Wayne ronchonna et se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas plus que cela.**

''Aw~''

Wayne écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit Harry roucouler à ce passage et les rougeurs s'étendirent sur son visage alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter le sourire railleur de Montague.

**Dehors, l'espace sembla geler et les vitres furent recouvertes de givre. **

''Du givre ?'' chuchotèrent Amelia Bones et Antonin Dolohov, les sourcils froncés.

**Une nouvelle secousse agita le train, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de monter mais - **

**« On n'est pas arrivé. Qu'est-ce que - » **

''Oh non...''

Tous ceux qui étaient déjà scolarisés en 1993 comprirent immédiatement l'humeur de Adar Vaisey et réprimèrent un gémissement en se souvenant de cet incident en particulier. Les adultes, eux, étaient perplexes et ne parlons même pas des invités étrangers ( délégations + invités ).

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' s'enquit un petit Poufsouffle de première année.

Il fut calmé par un aîné qui posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt mais les grimaces sinistres qu'arboraient certains élèves ne rassurèrent pas les invités.

**Des cris retentirent dans le wagon et, quand Cassius expira, de la buée s'échappa. **

**_ Ne me dis pas... chuchota Graham en reconnaissant les symptômes.**

''Quels symptômes ?

_ Chut, on va vite le savoir.''

**Il s'arrêta subitement, de peur d'attirer la créature à eux, mais sa main reposait à présent sur son holster. Il ne savait pas conjurer de patronus, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de protéger les p'tits.**

Cette fois-ci, Graham n'y échappa pas non plus; des sourires goguenards apparurent ça et là mais personne ne le taquina ouvertement parce que s'il y avait bien eu des détraqueurs dans l'autre monde ( aussi ) alors il était évident qu'ils ne resteraient pas là sans rien faire... même s'ils ignoraient comment se défendre. Les gens avaient beau dire, mais ils n'étaient pas des monstres sans cœur.

**Wayne frissonna et se redressa, l'air endormi, mais pas assez pour rester insensible au froid mordant qui lui irritait la peau. Le regard ensommeillé, il se frotta distraitement le crâne et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. **

Graham jeta un regard incrédule à Wayne alors que les autres Serpentards regardaient l'albinos d'un air plat. Y avait que lui ( ou son alter ego en tout cas ) pour être complètement à côté de la plaque face à la présence soudaine d'un suceur d'âme.

**Le givre se propagea sur la porte et la buée les empêcha de voir correctement. Ils virent tout de même une silhouette sombre, enveloppée d'un drap noir. Adrian et Marcus jurèrent alors qu'un doigt squelettique **

''Squelettique ?'' fit un première année de Gryffondor.

Beaucoup ignoraient que des détraqueurs s'étaient invités dans le Poudlard Express l'année passée.

**désignait la porte tandis que celle-ci coulissait avec une lenteur terrifiante. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux de voir qui était ce nouveau visiteur.**

''Haarryyy...'' geignirent Terence et Neville en même temps, avant de s'arrêter pour partager un regard surpris.

Harry leva les mains en guise d'excuse.

''Pour ma défense, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça quand le détraqueur s'est invité dans notre compartiment.''

… En y réfléchissant plus tard à tête reposée, il penserait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. L'explosion de murmures qui s'en suivit fit gémir le petit brun alors que tout le monde chuchotaient avec excitation et appréhension.

''Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette fois-là ?'' les interrogea Hannah Abbott, curieuse et un peu effrayée.

Personne ne savait que les détraqueurs étaient entrés dans le compartiment du Survivant & co.

Ils avaient bien sûr entendu dire que Harry Potter avait perdu connaissance, mais rien d'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

''Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.''

Ce fut Neville qui répondit, puisque Ron et Hermione boudaient toujours.

''Le détraqueur a essayé d'embrasser Harry.''

… Comment dire... C'était peut-être un brin trop direct pour ces pauvres sorciers.

Fort heureusement pour Harry, Mr Higgs reprit la lecture avant que quiconque n'ait pu s'exprimer correctement bien que Madame Bones et quelques langues-de-plombs particulièrement haut-placés se promirent d'avoir une entrevue avec le garçon.

Terence secoua la tête quand son papa lut que Harry s'était déplacé pour se tenir debout. Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez l'autre garçon ? Ne répondez pas à cette question, c'était rhétorique. Il avait déjà plus ou moins la réponse à cette question.

**La créature qui apparut dans l'encadré de la porte n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait. Peut-être un Moremplis ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

''Je préférerais faire face à un Moremplis plutôt qu'à un détraqueur.'' murmura Megan Jones, de Poufsouffle, en frissonnant violemment.

Susan Bones hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec les propos de sa camarade mais tout le monde ne partageait visiblement pas leur avis au vu des regards douteux qu'on leur adressa à la suite de cette déclaration.

Entre un Moremplis et un Détraqueur, ils préféraient juste courir à toute jambe et espérer s'en sortir vivant. Les deux créatures étaient horribles, terrifiantes et extrêmement dangereuses.

**Le détraqueur flotta jusqu'à Harry et alors que la présence de la créature montrait déjà des effets sur les étudiants et qu'un sortilège de défense – n'importe lequel -, était sur les lèvres de deux des aînés, le détraqueur fit quelque chose de très... inattendu. **

''… Huh ?''

Wayne leva les yeux, l'air curieux et vit les regards étonnés et méfiants que se jetaient les adultes. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris: les détraqueurs étaient tout juste bons à garder la prison d'Azkaban et à aspirer les âmes des gens. Aussi... qu'avait donc bien pu faire celui-ci pour que ce soit classifié comme... 'inattendu' ?

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, à votre avis ?'' s'enquit Urquhart en regardant Vaisey et Montague.

Graham haussa les épaules.

''Connaissant la chance de Potter... tout est possible.''

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**Une des mains squelettiques vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que le détraqueur ouvrait la bouche. **

''Oh Merlin, il va prendre son âme !''

Harry tressaillit. Ça n'était pas un souvenir auquel il aimait repenser.

**Les aînés voulurent bouger, faire quelque chose, mais la proximité de la créature sombre les bloquait complètement.**

''C'est pas le moment de geler !''

**Même Wayne était figé. **

''Pour être franc, même s'ils n'avaient pas gelé, ils n'auraient probablement pas pu faire grand chose. Il est très rare qu'un élève de dernière année puisse conjurer un Patronus.''

Le Serdaigle qui avait dit ça vit Harry rougir pour une raison inconnue. Oh et bien...

**Peut-être plus fasciné qu'autre chose en fait, à en juger par son regard. **

Hermione roula des yeux. Ce Hopkins ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise influence sur Harry. Après tout, il ne s'inquiétait manifestement pas suffisamment pour la sécurité du Survivant.

Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié qu'il s'agissait de son alter ego et d'un monde parallèle.

**Et alors, juste là... la créature posa ****sa**** main sur l'autre épaule et se rapprocha du jeune troisième année. Un silence passa et l'angoisse disparut ****aussitôt**** alors que les étudiants se jetaient des regards stupéfaits**.

''Que... Quoi ?''

Il était difficile d'imaginer exactement ce qui se passait dans l'autre monde et ceux qui tirèrent les bonnes conclusions ne parvinrent même pas à les dire à voix haute tant ils étaient sous le choc.

Était-ce... était-ce seulement même possible ?

''Attendez je comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

_ Ça va être expliqué.'' intervint Gabriel Higgs avant de reprendre la lecture d'un ton on ne peut plus serein.

**« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce détraqueur est en train de... **_**câliner**_** Harry ?** »

…

''… Quoi ?'' fit Neville Longbottom d'un ton plat, avec un regard tout aussi vide.

Harry rougit violemment alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lever les mains en guise de défense.

''Ai-je déjà dit que ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça dans notre monde ?

_ Neville a dit que le détraqueur a essayé de t'embrasser.'' contra Ewan Lestrange, gradué trois ans plus tôt et membre du département des Mystères ( c'était un petit cousin des frères Lestrange )-, avec un ton qui suggérait qu'il était effectivement en train de contrer la défense de Harry.

Harry roula des yeux.

_ Pas dans un sens très sexy, dit-il en barrant les dents.

Ewan Lestrange leva à son tour les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix alors que, autour de lui, les gens s'étranglaient avec leur salive face à la répartie du jeune Potter. Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?! Oh et puis bon...

''Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre après un détraqueur pour t'embrasser dans un sens très sexy.'' fit soudain Adar Vaisey, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Les adultes – minus tous ceux qui avaient remarqué le changement de comportement des Serpentards vis-à-vis de Potter et Hopkins-, regardèrent Vaisey jr avec de grands yeux ronds face à cette technique de drague pas subtile pour une Noise, mais un éclat de rire les prit ensuite de court et ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu louper entre la veille au soir et ce matin.

''Harry.''

Harry tourna la tête vers Jason Urquhart, seulement pour voir ce dernier le dévisager d'un air mi exaspéré, mi sévère.

''Ne va pas enlacer un détraqueur la prochaine fois que tu en croises un.''

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'où venait cette familiarité soudaine, mais il aimait ça. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent et il adressa un sourire lumineux à Urquhart. Celui-ci rosit et détourna le regard en déglutissant.

* * *

**« Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. » **

**Harry leva un regard ennuyé vers la table des professeur.**

**_ Est-ce moi où il répète chaque année la même chose ? **

**Cela apporta bien entendu quelques rires et Wayne lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.**

**_ Je crois qu'il est fêlé, laisse tomber**.

''Comment oses-tu !? S'écria Hermione Granger, sans savoir où regarder puisqu'elle ignorait où se trouvait ce maudit albinos. Tu n'as pas le droit de manquer de respect au directeur !''

Sa déclaration survoltée lui apporta quelques regards approbateurs ainsi qu'une majorité de roulements d'yeux.

''Grandis un peu, Granger, rétorqua Hopkins, depuis la table des Serpentards. Le respect se gagne et n'est pas gagné gratuitement.''

Ça, par contre, ça lui valut des regards approbateurs, voire évaluateurs, pour les plus neutres.

**Le jeune Potter acquiesça en lui offrant un doux sourire et l'albinos rosit légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?**

Le susnommé rosit et résista à l'envie d'enterrer son visage dans ses bras croisés. Oh Seigneur, il aurait préféré être ignoré sur ce coup. Quoi que le sourire lumineux que lui adressait Harry valait largement les rictus amusés de Montague et Warrington.

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble ou avait décidé de mettre ça sur son manque de sommeil. Harry réussissait juste à trouver des explications là où il n'y en avait pas**.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que ses amis le taquinaient doucement.

**_ Comme vous avez dû tous le remarquer à présent, Poudlard va accueillir cette année quelques Détraqueurs qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère**.

Les délégations affichèrent un air scandalisé qui ne fit que se renforcer quand ils entendirent les élèves de Poudlard marmonner qu'ils avaient eux aussi eu droit à des détraqueurs sur le domaine de Poudlard l'année passée.

Non mais sérieusement, à quoi pensaient le directeur et le Ministère, sérieusement ?

**Wayne cessa d'écouter après cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Ça n'était pas qu'il détestait ces créatures, bien qu'il était mal-à-l'aise en leur présence. C'était juste que... et bien... le détraqueur avait tout de même enlacé Harry sans son consentement ! **

Des regards incrédules furent adressés à Wayne.

''Quoi ?'' fit celui-ci.

Justin haussa un sourcil.

''Sérieusement, Wayne ?

_ Alter-ego.'' fit celui-ci.

Justin secoua juste la tête.

_ Ah parce que tu n'aurais pas réagis de la même façon, peut-être ? Chuchota-t-il.

Wayne l'avait entendu, mais la seule réponse à laquelle Justin eut droit fut un rictus narquois.

Justin secoua la tête une fois de plus, ses lèvres se recourbant un peu dans le processus.

**Juste alors, Wayne sentit Harry le coudoyer discrètement. **

''Ouch.

_ Je n'ai rien fait.''

**« Hm ? **

**_ J'ai oublié de te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé dans la malle de Ronway. » fit Harry, l'air inexpressif. **

**Declan Ronway était un Poufsouffle de 5° année qui avait un ego sur-dimensionné. **

Les regards se posèrent sur la table des Poufsouffles et ceux-ci secouèrent la tête.

''Non, nous n'avons pas de Declan Ronway'' dans notre maison.

_ Oh, une nouvelle différence avec l'autre monde.''

**Harry s'était 'fait un plaisir' de percer cette illusion quand le blaireau avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui plutôt durant le voyage en train, lorsqu'il avait profité de la sieste de Wayne pour aller aux toilettes**.

''Génial, encore un autre stalker.

_ Je dirais plutôt un persécuteur. Tu sais, je serai prêt à parier qu'il ressemble à un mélange entre Malfoy et McLaggen, moralement parlant.

_ Ew.''

**Il Wayne était vraiment devenu sur-protecteur depuis l'attaque de Weasley.. pas que Harry s'en plaigne. C'était agréable, d'une certaine façon, mais de là à l'accompagner même aux toilettes...**

''Oh non...''

Wayne enterra son visage dans ses bras sous le regard sympathique de Harry alors que Ron affichait un rictus victorieux. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler car la lecture reprit aussitôt.

Harry lui tapota doucement le dos.

**Malgré les apparences, Harry était resté assez indépendant et être accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes était un peu exagéré selon lui. Il ne dirait rien cependant, Wayne prenait facilement la mouche et Harry savait que l'albinos voulait bien faire. **

Wayne espérait que l'attention se dirige rapidement vers quelqu'un d'autre.

**Bref, le Poufsouffle avait regretté de l'avoir verbalement agressé. Comme chaque victime étudiante d'Harry, ils étaient tous tombés sous son doux sourire... et en étaient ressortis frissonnant d'effroi**.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire qui eut tôt fait de se transformer en rictus qui se métamorphosa lui-même en gloussement alors que Terence s'esclaffait et que Wayne affichait un rictus amusé.

Autour de lui, les autres étudiants se demandaient ce que l'alter ego du Survivant avait bien pu faire à ses ennemis pour les traumatiser de la sorte.

En fait, voulaient-ils même vraiment savoir ?

**Harry lui montra discrètement un vieux bouquin que Wayne reconnut instantanément.**_** Animagi : les bases de la transformation animale**_.

Minerva plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

''Mais enfin ! Ils sont beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! Mr Potter, j'espère que vous ne suivrez pas l'exemple de votre alter ego.''

À sa plus grande horreur, le petit brun afficha une moue penaude alors qu'il se grattait le crâne avec embarras.

''C'est... peut-être un petit peu trop tard pour ça.''

Minerva était bouche bée. Elle n'était pas la seule.

''Que – Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Potter ? Savez-vous à quel point c'est dangereux ?

_ J'ai suivi le guide écrit par mon père et ses amis ! Se défendit Harry. Ça a très bien fonctionné et il n'y a eu aucun problème puisque j'ai été supervisé par des aînés ayant déjà maîtrisé leurs formes animagi.''

Et oh ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Quoi que à en juger par le sourire des jumeaux Weasley, ceux-ci étaient on ne peut plus amusés par la situation. Après tout, c'était ces deux-là qui l'avaient supervisé.

Alors que McGonagall ne se remettait pas du choc, ça gazouillait autour d'eux et chacun y allait de son commentaire :

''Anima – quoi ?

_ Un guide ?

_ Quel guide ?

_ Son père ?

_ Quoi ?''

Minerva reprit finalement le contrôle de ses émotions et demanda des clarifications. Elle pensait seulement que Harry avait fait de la méditation et qu'il avait peut-être entraperçu sa forme animale mais Harry la contredit aussitôt.

''Non, on a terminé.''

Le 'on' était ambigu mais certains supposaient, au vu de leur proximité, qu'il s'agissait de Wayne Hopkins, lequel affichait un rictus narquois.

Quand on demanda à Harry qui l'avait supervisé, Harry désigna du menton les jumeaux Weasley.

Tout le monde en resta sur le cul.

**Un large sourire vindicatif étira les lèvres de Hopkins et plusieurs Serpentards frissonnèrent d'effroi. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce sourire-là sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs**.

Les Serpentards partageaient le sentiment de leurs alter ego alors que la plupart était encore sous le choc de savoir que quatre étudiants de Poudlard étaient animagus.

''Attendez, c'est un crime punis par la loi ! S'exclama alors Fudge. Étant mineur, vous ne serez pas envoyé à Azkaban mais vous devrez payer 1,000 gallions pour ça,''

Les élèves protestèrent vivement en entendant cela tandis que Aurors et langues-de-plombs dévisageaient avec méfiance les jeunes sorciers, s'attendant visiblement à les voir dégainer leur baguette.

Harry cependant, les calma bien vite.

''Je ne crois pas, Mr le ministre. Vous devriez peut-être réviser vos connaissances sur nos lois. On ne peut s'enregistrer sur la liste d'animagi à moins d'avoir dix-sept ans. Nous ne sommes donc pas en tort.''

Oh.

Oh !

Fudge vira rouge, visiblement embarrassé alors que Terence ébouriffait les cheveux de Harry pour le féliciter.

**« Nous recommencerons les séances de méditation le week-end prochain, chuchota l'albinos. Nous allons devoir faire un planning pour travailler là-dessus et sur notre Occlumencie. » **

**Harry approuva lentement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les avertissements du directeur concernant les 'créatures démoniaques' qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Considérant le fait que ces mêmes créatures l'avaient étreintes, Harry était certain que le directeur exagérait.**

Des regards exaspérés glissèrent sur Harry.

''Alter-ego.'' fit celui-ci, sans lever les yeux.

Ceux qui le regardaient affichèrent un air penaud.

**Il prit vaguement compte du fait que le cours de SACM – l'une des options qu'il allait commencer cette année, serait à présent enseignée par le garde-chasse de Poudlard**.

Beaucoup adressèrent un sourire à Hagrid en entendant cela. Ce pauvre Hagrid n'était pas suffisamment mis en avant, parfois.

* * *

**Bien assez tôt les deux orphelins suivaient leurs camarades Serpentards dans les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots et écoutaient les préfets et le Chef de Maison souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues et leur donner les règles de base de Serpentard**.** Et bien assez tôt, Wayne et Harry partaient explorer les couloirs de nuit, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sagement posée dans le compartiment secret de la malle de l'albinos**.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre Wayne. Les autres élèves secouèrent la tête, notamment les aînés de Serpentard.

Honnêtement, ça ne les surprenait guère.

**Personne ne s'inquiéta dans la salle commune; il était encore trop tôt dans l'année pour que le Duo puisse possiblement faire face à un danger ( au potentiel mortel )**.

''Euh... Est-ce même une raison suffisante ?''

**Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que le duo en question se trouvait présentement au chœur de la Forêt Interdite, se complaisant dans le sang de leurs ennemis. **

''Euh... Est-ce que je veux savoir ?''

Harry haussa les épaules.

''Probablement un monstre. Peut-être les Acromentules.''

_ Il y a des acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite ?!''

**Disons juste qu'Aragog remarquerait très bientôt la disparition de trois de ses fils et ne mettra sans doute pas longtemps avant de trouver leurs restes**.

''Aragog ?

_ Le chef de la colonie d'Acromentules qui vit dans la forêt Interdite, les informa sereinement Harry, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il eut droit à des regards blancs.

Finalement, Roger Davies se frotta l'arête du nez.

''Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu sais ça ?''

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Humm... Probablement pas.''

_ Non mais sérieusement, comment sais-tu ça ?'' s'enquit un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Harry cligna des yeux et ses joues rosirent doucement.

''Après que Hermione ait été pétrifiée et que Hagrid ait été emmené à Azkaban ( il y eut des hoquets d'outrage à cela ) en seconde année, Ron et moi sommes allés poser des questions à Aragog, sur le monstre gardé dans la Chambre des Secrets.''

Il y eut un blanc. Puis, alors qu'une partie des adultes alpaguaient à nouveau Dumbledore afin de le houspiller de questions, le reste était toujours fixé sur Harry.

''Donc les rumeurs disaient vrai ?''

Quoi ? Ils savaient peut-être à présent que le Survivant avait tué le monstre ( un putain de Basilic ! ) et que le monstre en question avait mordu Harry, mais... mais maintenant ils apprenaient que pendant leur 'enquête' ils étaient tombés sur une colonie d'Acromentules ?

Comment diable en étaient-ils ressortis vivants ?

* * *

''Il y a une ellipse.'' fit Mr Higgs avant de replonger dans la lecture.

**Le premier cours de la journée était leur toute nouvelle option, Soins aux Créatures Magiques**.

''Aw ~'' fit Harry.

**Voir Harry aussi excité était une nouveauté pour les Serpentards et, honnêtement, ils espéraient le voir ainsi plus souvent. Le Harry impassible et apathique était mignon, mais aussi vachement flippant**.

Harry esquissa un doux sourire, si doux, en fait, que Terence jurait avoir vu une pluie de fleurs en fond, mais ça n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?

Lui et Adrian échangèrent un regard hébété. Visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux bien vu ce fond de fleurs et ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

**Ce matin-là, quand Wayne était sorti de la douche, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver le cabot, Toby, couché de tout son long sur SON lit. **

Le sourcil de Wayne tressauta alors que Harry et Terence réprimaient un fou rire. Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchley jetèrent un regard à la table des Serpentards et caquetèrent de rire quand ils avisèrent l'expression irritée scotchée sur le visage de Wayne.

**Wayne avait eu vite fait de le virer quand Harry prenait sa douche et avait fait léviter le cabot sur le lit de Zabini, lequel dormait encore**.

Le concerné se redressa subitement et jeta un regard incrédule à Wayne.

''Sérieusement ?''

Wayne ouvrit la bouche pour dire 'alter-ego' puis stoppa, la referma et haussa les épaules.

''Pourquoi pas ?''

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Il resta bouche bée face à la réponse de Hopkins. Leur Hopkins.

Professeur Flitwick lui, haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard approbateur à l'albinos avant de déclarer d'une petite voix fluette :

« J'ose dire que si vous aussi parveniez à léviter un poids égal à celui d'un chien en troisième année, vous n'aurez aucun mal pour la suite du programme.''

Wayne hocha la tête en réponse.

**Le demi-italien aurait une bonne surprise au réveil. Le cabot avait sagement décidé de rester sur le lit du noble italien. Ou peut-être ne s'était-il pas du tout réveillé entre temps**.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Wayne de caqueter de rire alors que Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'expression de Zabini.

**Plus tard au petit déjeuner, Harry engloutit pour une fois la totalité des toast que Wayne lui prépara.**

''Aw ~ fit Parvai. C'est adorable.''

Elle et Lavander échangèrent un sourire puis piaillèrent de joie sous le regard mauvais d'Hermione Granger.

**C'était devenu une habitude du blandin quand il avait remarqué que Harry mangeait encore trop peu. Le petit brun faisait toujours en sorte que Wayne mange assez mais ne s'occupait jamais de lui-même donc Wayne avait décidé de veiller sur Harry pour la question de la nourriture quand ils étaient à Poudlard et même hors Poudlard**.

**Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'instinct d'auto-préservation quand il ne s'agissait que de lui-même**.

Harry fit la moue.

''Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça.''

Comme pour lui prouver tort, Wayne, Fred, George et Neville, tournèrent la tête vers lui.

''Harry...''

La moue de Harry s'accentua. Les Serpentards eux, se demandaient dans quoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'embarquer.

**Avant de partir pour le premier cours de la journée, Harry fit quelque chose de très étrange ( même venant de lui ). Il embrassa Flint sur la joue**.

Marcus passa une main sur son visage pour couvrir ses rougeurs alors que Harry enterrait son visage dans le cou de Warrington. Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement embarrassant. Autour d'eux les filles gloussaient et les garçons sifflaient, sous le regard méfiant de Wayne.

**Bien évidemment, le sixième année reçut un regard assassin de la part de Wayne et, sans un mot, leva les mains pour prouver son innocence. **

Marcus tourna la tête vers Harry et lui adressa un regard plat.

''Est-ce que tu veux ma mort ?''

Quand il vit le petit brun ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il se reprit aussitôt :

''Laisse-moi re phraser ça. Est-ce que ton alter ego veut ma mort ?''

Harry referma la bouche et inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ … Non... ?

Marcus ricana.

_ Très rassurant, répondit-il en étendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

**Wayne, après un dernier regard méfiant vers le plus âgé, attrapa Harry et partit sans un regard en arrière. Les autres Serpentards les regardèrent partir avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux**.

Wayne et Harry pouffèrent de rire.

**« J'vous l'ai dit. Ces gosses deviennent plus affectueux avec le temps. » fit Terence. **

''Terence !'' s'exclama Harry en rougissant.

Terence grimaça.

''Désolé.'' dit en tendant la main pour caresser doucement la chevelure du petit brun.

**En réalité, c'était Graham qui avait fait cette réflexion dans le train, la première fois, mais c'était du pareil au même. À vrai dire, ce baiser sur la joue ne gênait même pas vraiment Marcus**.

Marcus ferma les yeux alors que ses camarades ricanaient tout autour de lui.

''Je suis sûr que ça ne le gênait pas.'' rit Lucian Bole.

Adrastos Lestoat se pencha en avant pour atteindre Harry.

''Je suis sûr qu'il est juste trop timide pour réclamer un baiser, Harry.''

Harry cligna des yeux.

''Vraiment ?

_ J'en suis certain.''

Le petit brun pencha la tête sur le côté puis concentra son attention sur Marcus Flint, assis à côté de Terence. Ce dernier afficha un sourire amusé et se déplaça l'air de rien sur son siège pour échanger de place avec Harry, au grand mécontentement de Cassius et Wayne.

Le petit brun tira doucement sur la manche d'uniforme de Flint et quand celui-ci tourna vers lui, s'attendant à voir Terence ( bien que surpris que l'autre tire sur sa manche ), ce fut seulement pour s'arrêter net quand une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres.

Marcus et Silver se figèrent de surprise alors que, autour d'eux, les Serpentards les plus proches étaient paralysés de stupeur.

Les joues de Flint se mirent à chauffer alors qu'il adressait un regard éberlué à Harry, lequel était inconscient des regards choqués qu'il recevait.

'' P – Potter ?

_ Harry.'' le contra le petit brun en s'accrochant à son bras.

Marcus adressa un regard hébété à Silver mais ce dernier haussa les épaules alors qu'un rictus apparaissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Marcus n'essaya pas de déloger le koala accroché à son bras et, bien que Terence et Cassius rechignèrent un peu, ils finirent par laisser Wayne prendre place de l'autre côté de Harry.

''Addie m'a dit que tu étais trop timide pour réclamer un baiser.'' fit Harry en regardant Marcus avec de grands yeux innocents ( et même Wayne ignorait s'il était réellement inconscient où s'il y avait un soupçon d'espièglerie dans son regard ).

Marcus suivit du regard le geste de Harry et tomba sur le sourire narquois du vampire grec qu'ils avaient tous maudit en silence la veille. Oh.

Attendez... Depuis quand Potter connaissait-il suffisamment le vampire pour l'affubler d'un surnom affectueux ?

**Il ne s'y attendait juste pas. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.**

''Yup, c'est bien notre Marcus.''

**Deux heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, il se demanda s'il avait un jour offensé un quelconque dieu par le passé**.

''Oh la la, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? fit Terence.

''Oh la la ?'' répéta lentement Urquhart(2), un sourcil haussé.

Terence haussa les épaules en réponse et lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur.

**Terence tira la langue à Cassius quand il entendit le ton amusé dans la voix de l'autre Serpentard.**

**« Marcus ?**

**_ Hum.. ?**

**_ On m'a dit de poser la question à un préfet**.

''Oh non.'' fit celui-ci, sous les regards confus des autres.

**Comment deux hommes peuvent-ils naturellement avoir un bébé ? »**

Daniella Finsberg, en troisième année à Gryffondor, pouffa de rire avec ses amis Marissa Clark et Eliana Kennedy.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Pietro et Boris Poliakoff, de Durmstrang, éclatèrent de rire avec leurs compagnons de table alors que Marcus laissait tomber sa tête contre la surface plane de la table.

''Je me pose la même question.'' fit doucement Jeremy Smoke, depuis sa place aux côtés de la meute.

Fenrir renifla avec amusement.

''On t'expliquera tout ça, Jeremy.'' dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le susnommé rougit et opina alors que l'alpha enroulait un bras autour de sa taille afin de le caler contre lui.

**Marcus, qui somnolait devant son assiette, fut tout à coup réveillé et manqua de se prendre la table dans la tête, son coude ayant glissé dans le processus**.

Harry pouffa de rire et, pour se venger, Marcus le chatouilla dans les côtes en réponse.

**Adrian, à côté de lui, ne faisait plus de bruit tant il riait et Graham s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté sa position de préfet déjà ?** **Ah oui, parce que ça rapportait des points et que ça faisait toujours joli sur les CV**.

Adrian tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé :

''Vraiment ?''

Marcus miroita son expression.

_ Alter ego ?

Adrian s'empourpra légèrement puis secoua la tête.

''Je suis sûr que tu es préfet pour la même raison.

Marcus ne daigna pas lui offrir de réponse.

**« C'est sûr que ça serait très utile à Marcus de savoir cela, ricana Terence en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Vu le temps qu'il a passé avec Silver pendant les vacances... » **

Cassius tapa dans le dos de Terence en guise de félicitations et Wayne lui adressa un rictus approbateur.

''Pas mal.'' lâcha-t-il.

Terence ne rosit pas. Non madame, il ne rosit pas le moins du monde.

**Marcus se frotta les yeux en entendant ses camarades ricaner et sentit sa détermination flancher lorsqu'il avisa le regard curieux d'Harry. **

''Oh non. Pas moyen.'' lâcha Flint, sous le regard tout aussi curieux de Potter. Non. Je ne dirai rien et tu ne me feras pas parler.

_ Mais -

_ Non.'' trancha Marcus en plaçant son index contre les lèvres entrouvertes du petit brun.

Les autres étaient bien trop amusés pour s'insérer dans la pseudo conversation.

Harry loucha un peu sur le doigt puis le bout de sa langue passa entre ses lèvres et lécha la phalange proximale du Serpentard. Juste une léchouille, une seconde même pas. Son bout de langue sortit à peine.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps alors qu'il jetait un regard éberlué au jeune Potter. Les yeux de celui-ci flashèrent d'un éclat violet, en réponse au soudain pic d'excitation sexuelle.

**Putain... s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais accepté ce maudit badge. Et tout ça le premier matin de l'année scolaire ! **

.

''Nouvelle ellipse.'' les informa Mr Higgs.

**« Tu es adorable. » déclara Harry en flattant l'encolure de ce qu'il prenait pour un cheval.**

''Aw ~''

Cassius cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui était à l'origine de cet adorable son, seulement pour cligner des yeux quand des fleurs se mirent à pleuvoir en arrière-plan. Est-ce qu'il devenait sénile ou alors... ou alors était-ce là un des super pouvoirs de Potter ?

[ Au moins, ça n'était pas un fond de soleil couchant. Il ne s'en serait pas remis. ]

**Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était en rien ( ou peu ) un cheval, mais l'idée était là. Ni lui ni Wayne ne se préoccupait du reste de la classe qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient **_**Casimir**_** ou le **_**Namahage**_**(4)**.

''Casi – quoi ? Nama – quoi ?''

_ Casimir est un personnage de fiction français crée dans les années 70, déclara Harry. Les enfants en bas âge adorent ce personnage. Les Namahage sont des monstres du folklore japonais. Ils sont vus comme des démons qui effraient les enfants pendant le rituel de purification du 31 décembre.''

C'était... C'était actuellement une bonne explication. Le garçon n'avait même pas mentionné L'île aux enfants' dans laquelle apparaissait le gentil monstre, sachant qu'il devrait ensuite perdre du temps à expliquer aux sang-purs ce qu'étaient les émissions de télé et une télévision, aux plus ignorants. Il était allé droit au but.

''J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en folklore japonais, Harry.'' fit Neville, amusé et un brin curieux.

Harry rosit.

''J – J'aime bien tout ce qui a trait à la culture japonaise.''

Il ne vit pas les regards calculateurs de Wayne et des autres vert et argent.

**À vrai dire, Hagrid était encore en train de donner ses conseils de sécurité quand Harry et Wayne avaient simplement commencé à avancer pour s'arrêter devant le 'cheval' et avaient ensuite entrepris de le caresser**.

''Buck n'est pas dangereux du tout, fit Harry en hochant la tête pour lui-même. À moins qu'on ne désobéisse aux ordres et décide de l'insulter.'' continua-t-il avec un regard hautain envers Malfoy qui rougit d'indignation et d'embarras.

Y avait-il plus à l'affaire de hippogriffe que ce qu'on leur avait dit ? Sila échangea un regard avec Silex.

Wayne, lui, enfonça son index dans la joue de Harry, attisant une moue sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Là. Il savait bien que cette fausse attitude snob ne lui allait pas.

**Wayne n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre comment Harry parvenait à roucouler devant la créature tout en gardant un visage neutre.**

De nombreuses personnes pouffèrent de rire en entendant ça alors que Wayne secouait la tête. Il était cependant heureux que leur Harry soit plus facile à décrypter.

**C'était juste tellement étrange ! … En même ****temps****, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait encore plus étrange si Harry commençait soudainement à agir comme le commun des mortels**.

Ici, Mr Higgs fit une pause et s'esclaffa doucement – ayant visiblement lu en avance-, sous les regards confus des autres sorciers, sorcières et créatures magiques. Allez, ils l'avaient rendu curieux maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer.

Wayne rencontra les yeux rieur du papa de Terence et se sentir rougir. Pourquoi avait-il comme un pressentiment étrange ?

Mr Higgs reprit aussitôt la lecture.

**Le regard de l'albinos s'égara quelque peu et il observa le petit brun alors qu'il caressait le bec de l'hippogriffe, puis la courbe de ses hanches et la façon dont son uniforme saillait vraiment bien sa taille et –** !

L'albinos rougit violemment et enterra son visage dans ses mains alors que des sifflements retentissaient de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle ( bien que les Serpentards veillèrent à se comporter avec plus de dignité que les autres élèves ).

Harry rougit lui aussi mais il arborait également un large sourire qu'il couvrit d'une main devant la bouche.

Le professeur Thomas Vector, maître de Runes(3) esquissa un sourire amusé quand il vit les expressions embarrassées des deux garçons ainsi que le sourire plaisamment surpris que le jeune Potter essayait de cacher.

''Embarrassé, Hopkins ?'' l'interrogea Marcus.

Wayne lui adressa un regard noir.

_ La grossesse est prévue pour quand, Flint ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Lucian pouffa de rire alors que Silver enterrait son rictus amusé dans le cou du jeune Flint.

**Wayne secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la créature ailée. Oui, c'était définitivement plus intéressant. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de songer à Harry et à ô combien il était captivant**.

Wayne était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et il maudissait sincèrement son teint de porcelaine, qui ne cachait en rien son rougissement.

À l'autre bout de la salle, une certaine Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley fusilla du regard l'albinos puis procéda à assassiner ( par le pouvoir du regard ) toutes personnes riant avec eux.

Serpentards... maudits mages noirs en puissance... C'est décidé ! Elle irait sauver Harry de ces monstres et Harry serait tellement content de la voir qu'il la récompenserait d'un baiser !

Harry, lui, picora la joue de Wayne quand il lut ce passage.

''Merci Wayne.''

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était captivant !

Wayne rougit un peu plus si c'était possible.

**Quand Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur Buck et rosissait doucement. Harry ne laissa rien paraître mais il était intrigué par Wayne. L'albinos se comportait vraiment étrangement ces derniers temps**.

''Harry, est-ce que cette inconscience est un trait partagé entre toi et ton alter ego ? S'enquit doucement Terence.

Harry cligna des yeux puis adressa un sourire presque espiègle au Serpentard.

''Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend à quel sujet.''

Terence geignit presque face à la réponse vague qu'il reçut.

* * *

**Ce jeudi-là, une semaine après la rentrée, les Serpentards de troisième année se rendirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Les élèves sourirent avec excitation quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de l'année où le professeur Lupin avait probablement enseigné – si l'autre monde suivait la même chronologie comme ça avait été le cas pour les deux précédentes années.

**Ils avaient déjà eu deux cours avec l'homme et Wayne ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi, à la fin du premier cours, la semaine précédente, Harry avait caress****é**** la chevelure du professeur**.

''Harry ?''

Le susnommé pencha la tête sur le côté puis un éclat de réalisation flasha dans ses yeux alors que Hermione secouait la tête avec désapprobation.

''Oh, je crois savoir pourquoi.''

**Non, dans sa tête, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Et le regard de l'enseignant quand Harry avait fait cela... ! La seule chose que Harry avait dit quand le professeur lui avait doucement demandé ce qu'il faisait, était que sa **_**fourrure**_** était douce**.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait. Clairement, c'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête. Tous ceux qui avaient été présent à Poudlard l'année passée était au courant pour le 'secret scandaleux' que Snape avait laissé échapper à ses Serpentard en juin dernier.

Et visiblement, au vu des moues de ces derniers, ils n'étaient pas plus heureux qu'eux. Après tout, ils avaient été ravis d'avoir finalement un enseignant compétent.

Surtout pour qui c'était l'année des OWLs ou des NEWTs pour certains.

Silver roula des yeux quand il entendit les réprimandes de la fille Granger ( « Honnêtement, Harry ! Ce n'est pas poli de faire ça à un professeur […]. » ).

**Autant Wayne avait juste aussi un sourcil à cela, autant le professeur Lupin s'était étranglé et n'avait plus réagit après cela. Harry et Wayne s'étaient contentés de partir, étant de toute façon les derniers sur les lieux**.

Marcus secoua la tête.

**Cela dit, mis à part l'étrange comportement d'Harry vis-à-vis de l'enseignant, ce dernier enseignait très bien, beaucoup mieux que leurs deux anciens professeurs**.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent bruyamment, indiquant ainsi aux invités que, pour une fois, ils avaient apparemment approuvé leur professeur de DCFM. C'était tellement rare !

**Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe ce matin-là, la salle était dégagée de toute table et chaise. Il n'y avait qu'un vaste espace avec, au fond de la salle, une armoire et sur le côté près de la fenêtre, un phonographe. **

**« Bonjour classe. » **

.Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons se trouvèrent fort surpris quand les tables des élèves de Poudlard explosèrent en applaudissement. Au vu des regards surpris des adultes ( invités et staff ), ceux-ci étaient tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

Quand l'un d'eux, Nikifor Gruev, s'enquit auprès d'eux, ce fut Miles Bletchley qui les informa de la situation.

« Le professeur de DCFM change tous les ans depuis que Vous-... depuis que V-Voldemort a lancé une malédiction sur le poste de Poudlard. La plupart des enseignants qu'on a eu ces dernières années étaient tous horrible mais le professeur Lupin était vraiment bon. On était dégoûté quand il est parti. »

Harry lui lança un sourie lumineux quand il entendit Miles prononcer le nom du Mage Noir et le Serpentard rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous les sourires goguenards de ses camarades.

Adrastos se pencha en avant, intrigué.

''Vous avez des problèmes à trouver de bons professeurs ? Qu'en est-il des briseurs de sorts ? Ils ont bien dû trouver quelque chose pour briser la malédiction ?''

Terence haussa les épaules.

''Dumbledore refuse d'employer un briseur de sort pour examiner la malédiction du poste de DCFM.

_ Comment ?''

Visiblement, Adrastos était indigné. Son compagnon aux cheveux bleus posa une main sur celles de son partenaire puis reporta son attention sur eux.

''Alors il est prêt à sacrifier l'éducation des écoliers de Poudlard parce qu'il ne veut pas accueillir d'étranger dans son école ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer d'interférence extérieure ?''

Ah, Miles ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle-là. Ça sonnait vraiment mauvais. Et au des expressions des adultes assis à proximité, qui avaient entendu l'argument de Cardric, ils n'avaient eux aussi, jamais envisagé cette possibilité ( s'étant probablement résigné à prendre l'ordre de rester à l'écart de Dumbledore comme mot d'ordre ) et s'étaient maintenant réveillés, prêts à passer à l'action.

**Harry, Wayne et Theodore Nott furent bien les seuls à ne pas sursauter en entendant soudainement la voix de leur enseignant. **

**Remus Lupin offrit à la classe l'un de ses fameux sourires détendus. Celui qui faisait soupirer les jeunes filles et qui faisait presque oublier aux puristes de sang, l'état de ses vêtements de seconde main**.

Desislav Kroumov secoua la tête.

''Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la façon dont il enseigne ?''

Malfoy Jr ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancer par Wayne.

''Rien, mais certaines personnes pensent que la pureté de sang justifie tout et n'importe quoi.''

Bien qu'il n'ait pointé personne du doigt, il était clair qu'il parlait de Malfoy père et fils.

**Draco Malfoy avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence : Remus Lupin était un professeur hors-pair. Le meilleur qu'ils aient eu depuis ses deux dernières années**.

Desislav Kroumov ferma les yeux avec exaspération.

**« Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer sur les épouvantards. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais nous avions commencé à en parler la semaine dernière. Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? » **

''Un épouvantard est un -

_ On sait, Hermione ! C'est le livre qui a posé la question, pas Mr Higgs !'' l'interrompit Fred Weasley, visiblement au bout du rouleau.

Hermione lui adressa un regard furieux mais dut faire face aux regards presque meurtriers des amis proches des jumeaux. Aussi finit-elle par détourner le regard, d'un air hautain.

''Seigneur donne-moi la force...'' marmonna Lee Jordan.

Angelina Johnson renifla quand la Hermione du livre se chargea de répondre à la question ( mais sans même lever la main ! ).

**Lentement, sans en avoir l'air, il profita du discours d'introduction à la leçon du jour du professeur, pour se pencher vers Wayne et chuchoter :**

**« Tu as vu Granger arriver, toi ? » **

Hermione pâlit. C'était la troisième année. Si les choses se passaient plus ou moins comme dans leur monde, alors elle devait avoir le Retourneur de Temps en mains. Certes, tout était légal, mais elle ne tenait pas à se faire alpaguer par des camarades de classes jaloux, la soupçonnant de favoritisme !

**Wayne scanna les alentours sans se tourner directement vers la lionne et haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules.**

**_ Non. Toi ? **

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Vous ne vous y attendrez pas, fit Harry. Je vais vous laisser mariner.''

Les Serpentards pivotèrent vers lui et le virent se blottir contre Marcus Flint.

''Attends, tu veux dire que quoi que ça soit, c'est aussi arrivé dans ce monde ?''

Harry lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. Miles en conclut donc que ça voulait dire oui.

**Harry secoua la tête. Il était curieux de savoir ce que faisait la Gryffondor. Il savait pour un fait que la lionne suivait plusieurs cours en même temps. Plusieurs cours qu'elle n'était pas censée être en mesure de suivre du fait des horaires de certains**.

''Comment diable est-ce possible ?''

Un murmure traversa la salle alors que les élèves chuchotaient avec excitation tandis que Hermione tentait de disparaître derrière ses cheveux ( ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle était plus ou moins parvenue à dompter sa crinière de lionne, cette année ).

**_ Bien. Mettez-vous en ligne**.

''Vous avez entendu ça ? Fit l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Mettez-vous en ligne, et que ça saute !''

Plusieurs Gryffondors et Poufsouffles firent mine de se lever mais McGonagall les rappela vite à l'ordre sous les regards amusés ou exaspérés des adultes.

**Les deux Serpentards lièrent leurs mains ensemble pour ne pas être séparés **

''Aw ~''

**tandis que les élèves se mouvaient pour trouver une place dans la file qui se construisait sans se retrouver coincés dans la masse d'adolescents_, et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la file**.

Des éclats de rire retentirent quand ils entendirent que, là aussi, Snape avait été la forme que l'épouvantard avait prise face à Neville Longbottom et que ce dernier lui avait fait revêtir les vêtements de sa _formidable_ grand-mère.

Neville rougit violemment mais il arborait un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'il ignorait les remontrances de Hermione pour accepter les compliments de Messires Weasley.

**[…] Le spectre de la mort, qui avait été ridiculisé plus tôt par Seamus Finnigan, se changea instantanément en Wayne. Wayne, allongé, mort**.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il se figea. Pendant un bref instant, il oublia que c'était un livre, une autre dimension et que son alter ego affrontait un épouvantard. Pendant un instant il n'y eut rien d'autre que le vide total, le Néant.

Puis il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Wayne le pressa contre Flint tout en maintenant Harry contre lui.

**Harry déglutit mais il pouvait sentir Wayne, le **_**vrai**_** Wayne dans son dos. Cette chose osait prétendre être Wayne !**

''Go, Harry !'' s'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux Weasley.

**Le petit brun leva sa main droite, baguette fermement enveloppée dans son petit poing et prit une inspiration :**

**« Ridicul - »**

''Quoi ? Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ?

_ Si l'épouvantard s'est rendu compte que sa technique ne marchait pas, il a peut-être changé pour une forme plus susceptible d'effrayer sa proie.'' expliqua Miles en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui s'était une fois de plus figé et avait lentement commencé à perdre toutes ses couleurs.

**Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'épouvantard venait de changer d'aspect. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il passait. Bien sûr, il était au courant qu'un épouvantard pouvait changer plusieurs fois d'apparences contre une même victime, mais il ne pensait pas que l'oncle Vernon était encore l'une de ses pires craintes. **

Harry commença à trembler et Flint l'enveloppa maladroitement dans une étreinte alors que le petit brun se recroquevillait sur lui-même et plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur !

Les quelques adultes qui avaient remarqué l'agitation, froncèrent les sourcils quand ils virent le comportement du jeune Potter. Ils avaient déjà commencé à se poser des questions à cause des commentaires au début de la lecture mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Ils étaient certains que les gardiens du Survivant abusaient l'enfant. Si Dumbledore savait... Non, ils devaient d'abord se concentrer sur le plus important : vérifier leurs suspicions, retirer Potter de la garde des moldus et lui trouver une nouvelle maison. Ah, et garder le nez crochu de Dumbledore en dehors de tout ça.

**Il l'avait vaincu après tout ! Il avait gagné la partie ! Oncle Vernon ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Alors – alors pourquoi était-il là, une ceinture en cuir à la main, le regard assassin et le visage rougi par la rage **?

Harry secoua la tête et garda ses mains sur ses oreilles malgré les tentatives de Wayne de lui faire lâcher prise.

Flint finit par prendre la parole d'une voix basse, veillant à ne pas être entendu par le reste de la salle :

''Hopkins... Wayne. Laisse-le faire. Tu le rappelleras quand ce passage sera terminé.''

Wayne lui adressa un long regard indescriptible puis hocha la tête et embrassa Harry sur le front.

C'était probablement pour le mieux. Il valait mieux que Harry n'écoute pas la suite tant que l'épouvantard aurait la forme de son oncle.

**« GARÇON ! »**

Presque tout le monde sursauta et Mr Higgs commençait à regretter de s'être proposé pour lire. Il détestait la direction que prenaient les choses.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et balaya la salle d'un regard neutre. Son regard se posa sur Terence, qui était concentré sur le garçon assis deux sièges plus loin et il avisa le jeune Potter, recroquevillé en boule contre Marcus et le jeune Hopkins.

Il reprit la lecture, mais un peu plus vite cette fois-ci.

**Harry** **tressaillit**. **La main tenant sa baguette trembla un peu.** **Non il n'avait pas peur !** **La peur était un sentiment stupide.** **Il n'avait pas peur.** **Et certainement pas de l'oncle Vernon.** **Il avait dépassé cela depuis longtemps.**

Wayne jeta un regard anxieux à Harry. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Harry détestait son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ils avaient même prévu un plan pour que Harry passe l'été suivant avec Wayne, mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était aussi mauvais... pas au point où Harry se recroquevillerait sur lui-même à la moindre mention de ses relatifs.

( Wayne était sur les nerfs, on pourrait même dire... qu'il était assoiffé de sang ).

**Il n'était plus le faible petit garçon qui rêvait d'être protégé des méchants Dursley. Personne n'était venu quand il avait crié à l'aide à cette époque. Personne.**

Sila jeta un coup d'oeil vers le garçon en question puis laissa ses yeux dériver vers Dumbledore, lequel avait l'air d'un morveux gâté auquel on aurait refusé un jouet.

Entre ça, et le comportement du jeune Potter, il n'y avait aucun doute que les actuels gardiens du garçon allaient bientôt recevoir la visite de Madame Bones et de quelques membres du Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique.

Personne n'avait été là à l'époque, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que personne ne pouvait être là maintenant... maintenant qu'ils avaient des soupçons... de forts soupçons.

Merlin, à quoi avait donc pensé cet abruti de Dumbledore ?

**Harry essaya de lever sa baguette vers le corps ****massif**** du non-maj comme les deux Serpentards avaient commencé à les appeler ( il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé la version américaine du terme 'moldu' plus adaptée )**.

''Non-maj ? J'aime bien.

_ Moi aussi. J'ai toujours pensé que 'moldu' était vraiment insultant. Je crois que je vais utiliser le terme américain maintenant. C'est beaucoup moins offensif.''

**« Rid - » **

**Il avait commencé à formuler le sortilège quand sa bouche s'assécha. Oncle Vernon était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Harry pâlit. Son masque se fissura. **

Lucian n'avait aucun doute que le masque de leur Potter s'était déjà bel et bien fissuré depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le vit trembler contre Marcus et qu'il avisa les larmes cristallines qui dévalaient ses joues.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

**Sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus écouter le moldu qui lui criait dessus de retourner 'dans son placard'**.

''Dans – Dans son placard ?''

Plusieurs tournèrent la tête vers Harry pour demander des clarifications mais frissonnèrent quand ils tombèrent sur les regards brûlant d'animosité des aînés de Serpentard (+ Hopkins ).

Ceux-ci voulaient clairement dire : ''Laissez-le tranquille et fermez-la, putain.''

**Et, avant que le professeur Lupin n'ait pu intervenir ou que l'oncle Vernon n'ait pu le frapper avec sa ceinture, une silhouette se dressa devant le petit brun et le poussa doucement en arrière. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la chevelure blanche comme neige de Wayne.**

''Son prince charmant.'' susurra Parvati Patil.

Lavander lui adressa un sourire et toutes deux réprimèrent un gloussement parce qu'elles savaient malgré elles que ça n'était vraiment pas le moment.

**Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de la taille du frêle petit brun et leva sa baguette vers l'épouvantard quand il prit la forme de son ami inerte. **

''Ils ont la même peur.'' chuchota Lavander Brown, à sa meilleure amie. C'est adorable.''

Parvati hocha la tête avec agrément mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici les ondes négatives qui irradiaient de Ginny Weasley.

**Wayne se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis tourna les yeux vers le petit corps tremblant, s'assurant qu'il était bien réel, avant d'envoyer un sortilège au faux cadavre qui fut renvoyé droit dans l'armoire. Il y eut un silence.** **Wayne ignora les regards choqués de leurs camarades lesquels n'étaient pas encore remis de l'épouvantard de Harry et murmura doucement à l'oreille du Survivant, déposant un baiser sur son crâne quand celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, le nez enterré dans son torse**.

Wayne, le vrai Wayne, celui de ce monde-ci, était bien trop préoccupé par les tremblements de son ami – petit-ami?-, pour prêter attention aux ''Aww~'' que venait de laisser une bonne partie des occupants de la Grande Salle.

Nul doute qu'il aurait été un peu plus méfiant vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, s'ils les avaient entendu.

**Quand il remarqua que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas et que, pire que cela, une larme roulait sur la joue du plus jeune, il raffermit doucement sa prise sur le petit brun et quitta la salle sans un regard pour leurs camarades qui commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Sans jamais briser le contact physique, Wayne relâcha la taille du petit brun et attrapa le bras de ce dernier pour le guider dans les couloirs déserts. Ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps avant de gagner les toilettes des filles du second étage. Tel un automate, Harry ouvrit la bouche après avoir salué Myrtle**.

''Myrtle ?

_ Mimi Geignarde ? Vous allez descendre dans la chambre des Secrets ?''

Wayne ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux quand il répondit à leur question avec sa défense habituelle :

''Alter ego.''

Certains rougirent d'embarras. Oh, c'était vrai. Alter-ego, oui.

**«_ Ouvre-toi. _» siffla-t-il. **

**Les lavabos se décalèrent et dévoilèrent l'entrée. Harry ne prononça pas un mot alors que Wayne le faisait asseoir entre ses jambes**.

Cette fois-ci, Graham se garda bien de faire un commentaire ou d'offrir un sourire narquois au Duo puisque l'un d'eux était vraiment mal. Il tourna la tête pour voir où en était l'état des choses et cligna des yeux quand il vit que Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter avaient disparus.

Comment diable était-ce possible ? Ils étaient là il y a quelques secondes ! Il les aurait entendu s'ils s'étaient levés. D'ailleurs, les autres ne les auraient pas laisser partir ainsi. Que diable ?

Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à s'être rendu compte de la disparition des deux garçons puisque le professeur McGonagall s'empressa de s'enquérir auprès de Marcus – qui était l'un de leurs préfets.

''Mr Flint, où sont messieurs Potter et Hopkins ?

_ Ici.'' répondit Marcus en pointant du doigt les places vacantes à côté de lui.

Les yeux de Minerva s'étrécirent alors que Snape s'élançait d'un ton mielleux :

''Mr Flint, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisant -''

Mais Flint roula simplement des yeux et attrapa quelque chose à côté de lui alors que Terence en faisait de même et tous deux portèrent à bout de bras deux petites boules de poils – un guépardeau aux yeux verts émeraudes ( ainsi qu'un étrange patch de fourrure blanche en forme d'éclair ) pour Marcus Flint et un renardeau polaire pour Terence Higgs.

''Ici.'' répondirent-ils en choeur avant d'échanger un regard surpris.

McGonagall en resta bouche bée. Quand Potter avait laissé entendre qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à devenir animagus, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait finalisé sa transformation. Et il n'y avait pas que Potter apparemment, songea-t-elle en dévisageant le renardeau polaire qui pédalait dans le vide, dans les bras du jeune Higgs.

De part et d'autre de la salle, sorciers et sorcière explosèrent en murmures à la vue des deux adorables boules de poils que tenaient les deux Serpentards.

''C'est la fin de la partie 1.'' fit Mr Higgs en coupant court à toute réponse qu'aurait pu donner McGonagall. Il retourna auprès de son époux et profita du petit break annoncé par le professeur Sprout, pour inciter son partenaire à se lever pour s'asseoir à la table déjà bien pleine des Serpentards.

''Papa ! Athair (4)!'' s'exclama Terence en les voyant arriver, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Gabriel et Charles affichèrent un tendre sourire pour leur fils unique alors que Gabriel se penchait pour embrasser Terence sur le haut du crâne. Le Serpentard rougit doucement, embarrassé, mais ne chercha pas à fuir le contact avec ses parents, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge feraient.

* * *

_1/ J'avais mentionné au chapitre précédent un bébé panthère noire et un bébé renard polaire mais quand j'ai cherché sur internet pour le nom du bébé de la panthère, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ( apparemment panthère et Léopard sont extrêmement liés donc léopardo pourrait fonctionner mais je n'en suis pas certaine ). Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de choisir à la place l'un de mes animaux favoris : le guépard. Et en plus, ils ont un nom défini pour le petit. Je dois corriger la mention dans l'autre chapitre._

_2/ Urquhart n'a pas de nom dans la version de JKR donc je vais lui donner le même prénom que dans la plupart de mes fics dans lesquelles il apparaît et ce sera 'Jason'. _

_3/ Je l'ai déjà dit dans d'autres fic : je sais que le professeur Vector est une femme et que c'est une prof d'arithmancie mais... je change certaines choses. _

_4/ Apparemment, ''Athair' est la forme irlandaise de 'Father'._

* * *

**Publié le : 20 mai 2020 **


	20. Summon 06: Leon - KHRxHP

_**Hey merci à tous, je suis contente que ce recueil vous plaise**_** =) **

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profiter du beau temps ( tout en respectant les consignes de distanciation ). Bonne semaine à tous**_**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Teen!Reborn is Harry. Set before the curse.

**Notes : **_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je voulais essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent._

_\- Les rumeurs disent que 'Renato Sinclar' est le véritable nom de Reborn. J'aime ce nom. J'achète._

_Italien – Anglais _

**Summon – Léon the chameleon [KHR/HP]**

L'attente était insoutenable. Ils savaient déjà que Krum et Delacour étaient les Champions de leurs écoles respectives. Leurs noms avaient été choisis par la Coupe quelques secondes plus tôt mais, à tout moment maintenant, ils allaient savoir qui était le Champion de Poudlard.

Terence était à deux doigts de se jeter hors de son siège pour maudire le vieux bouc sénile qui tentait visiblement de les achever avec son suspens à deux balles ( oui, il connaissait cette expression, merci bien ). Il était à deux doigts de craquer et c'était aussi le cas des autres étudiants et invités.

« Le Champion de Pouldard est...

_ Mais il va le cracher ce putain de nom, oui ou merde ?! Siffla Marcus Flint, à leur table.

_ Cedric Diggory ! »

Tout ça pour ça ? ( il faudra pardonner Flint. Dumbledore leur avait mis les nerfs. )

Une tumulte se déclencha alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement se déclenchait à la table des Poufsouffles. Les autres tables applaudissaient poliment ( un peu déçu malgré tout que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de leur maison ). Amos Diggory s'exclama avec enthousiasme alors que son fils traversait l'allée principale.

Cédric eut à peine le temps d'atteindre l'anti-chambre et d'ouvrir la porte que la Coupe s'embrasa sous leurs yeux ébahis, mais au lieu de flammes bleues, elles devinrent rouge. Un morceau de papier fut éjecté de l'artefact magique alors que l'embrasement se calmait enfin.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin flottant, avisa le nom inscris et , les yeux pétillant d'une joie malsaine ( et mal contenue ), procéda à le lire à voix haute :

« Harry Potter ! »

… [Silence]

Comment dire... Harry Potter n'avait jamais refait surface après avoir été éloigné du monde magique à l'âge de quinze mois, sur décision de Dumbledore. Potter avait tout simplement disparu. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, pas même Dumbledore. Ça avait fait scandale.

« Harry Potter ? »

Les flammes s'embrasèrent de plus bel et plusieurs crièrent d'effroi quand elles... explosèrent littéralement.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout était à nouveau calme mais il y avait également une nouvelle présence, au centre de la salle, à quelques mètres de la Coupe de Feu ( qui portait très bien son nom, en passant ). Il se situait entre les Durmstrangois & Serpentards et la table des Poufsouffles ainsi que celles des enseignants.

Terence cligna des yeux. À la table des aigles, Luna Lovegood humma joyeusement en reconnaissant son correspondant italien. C'était un adolescent mais au vu de sa gestuelle et des vêtements qu'il portait, on aurait presque pu le méprendre pour un adulte, malgré sa petite taille ( il n'avait pas encore atteint son pic de croissance ).

Le mâle portait un fédora à bande orange pour couvrir le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure. Il arborait d'adorables rouflaquettes qui rebiquaient et portait une chemise blanche, rayée rouge, avec une cravate. Simple, mais chic. Ses yeux ( qui étaient définitivement verts émeraudes sur la photographie que Luna avait reçu quand ils avaient commencé à échanger des lettres ), étaient noirs, comme des puits sans fond et il avait également revêtu une paire de gants noirs alors qu'il balayait la salle d'un regard méfiant.

Ala ~ Renato était un soleil si lumineux. Et il avait manifestement déjà commencé sa transformation ( il n'était plus un simple coursier, il apprenait rapidement ce que ça voulait dire, devenir un assassin, un tueur à gages ).

« Harry Potter ? » fit Albus Dumbledore, interrogateur.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harry. Pas complètement tout du moins.

__ Qui êtes-vous ? _S'enquit Renato d'une voix on ne peut plus ferme.

Alors là... personne ne s'attendait à ça. Hormis Blaise, Luna et peut-être un ou deux inconnus, personne n'avait compris ce que le nouveau venu, _l'étranger_, venait de dire.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » _claqua-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Luna réprima un rire rêveur et se redressa.

_« Tu es à Poudlard, Ren,_ dit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

__ Luna ! _»

La posture défensive de Ren fondit comme neige au soleil bien qu'il resta sur ses gardes, sachant qu'il aurait au moins un allié sur place à ses côtés, si jamais les choses tournaient en coton. Luna sautilla jusqu'à lui alors que, tout autour de leur petite bulle, les élèves de Poudlard ( & co ) s'agitaient.

Attendez... Looney Lovegood connaissait LE Survivant ?!

Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais rien dit avant ?

Une seule pensée s'échappa du tourbillon de pensées qui avait envahi la tête de Heir Zabini : depuis quand Lovegood connaissait-elle l'italien ? Et aussi, il y avait quelque chose chez ce type – Potter.. ? Blaise ignorait ce que c'était mais il était certain que cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose.

Rraah, que c'était agaçant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Le nouvel arrivant inclina son fédora en avant, alors que Lovegood lui expliquait la situation en quelques mots tout en conservant son habituel langage codé, qui faisait d'elle la personne la plus bizarre de Poudlard.

Renato secoua la tête une fois que Luna lui eut fait un compte rendu. Tch... comptez sur les sorciers _brits_ pour foirer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un tirage au sort des noms des champions.

Il tourna la tête vers la table qui surplombait les autres, probablement celle des enseignants et des organisateurs quand il entendit le vieux – Dumbledore-, demander à Luna de jouer les traducteurs.

« Je parle la langue du pays. » l'interrompit sèchement l'italien en dardant un regard sombre sur le vieux bâtard sénile.

Bien que surpris par le ton froid du jeune homme, Albus reprit rapidement un sourire bienveillant.

« Bien, Mr Pott -

_ Ça n'est pas mon nom. »

Mais c'était une manie chez ce morveux de le couper quand il prenait son ton commanditaire ?

Et puis – comment ça, ça n'était pas son nom ?

Renato, égal à lui-même, ne semblait pas gêné par le silence soudain. À ses côtés, Luna lui chuchotait quelques mots au sujet des plans de Dumbledore. Il hocha la tête sans un mot, un rictus aux lèvres mais ne détourna pas les yeux de la table professorale. Si le vieux bâtard pensait les manipuler quand d'innombrables Dons ou Ciels avaient échoué... Et bien, Dumbledore se mettait les doigts dans le nez.

Renato avait grandi dans les rues de Turin. Il avait appris très tôt, bien avant de connaître son nom de naissance, en fait ou même avant d'apprendre l'existence des communautés magiques. Il savait ce que c'était de crever de faim ou de craindre pour sa vie. Il ne comptait pas laisser un vieux bâtard dicter sa vie quand il avait enfin acquis un semblant de chaos organisé dans son existence. Cependant, Renato s'était élevé lui-même et aimait se considérer comme une personne aimable ( ou tout du moins, il aimait le paraître ). Aussi se garda-t-il bien d'agir trop imprudemment; ça ne le ferait pas de se faire tuer en territoire inconnu quand il avait commencé à se faire un nom dans le monde de la Pègre.

« Luna ?

__ L'un des Death Munchers veut renouveler son allégeance à son Seigneur et a déposé ton patronyme dans les flammes_. »

Flammes ?

Renato porta son attention sur la Coupe de Feu et s'approcha. Il n'y avait plus de flamme mais Ren pouvait les sentir crépiter à la surface. Il s'arrêta face à l'artefact et sa main resta en suspens au-dessus de la Coupe avant de littéralement s'embraser. Des cris d'horreur retentirent derrière lui mais il n'en tint pas compte En réponse, comme un détecteur, la Coupe s'embrasa à son tour et des flammes bleues s'élevèrent sur quelques mètres alors que ses propres flammes du soleil lui léchaient les doigts.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. » dit-il sans se retourner, quand il sentit Dumbledore et Bagman brandir leurs baguettes sur lui pour éteindre le feu qui dansait dans sa main.

Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas comprendre que le feu était une manifestation de son propre pouvoir ? Était-ils réellement si stupides que ce qu'il avait entendu dire ?

« Flammes de la pluie. » marmonna-t-il avant de sentir une pulsation particulière, suivie d'un jet de flammes rouges, des -

_ Flammes de la Tempête, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Il nota, bien sûr, la façon dont un homme barbu – Karkaroff-, pâlissait en regardant. Bien, visiblement, sa réputation commençait à grandir dans les pays de l'Est.

Renato fit un pas en arrière et la flamme jaune _cocoonée_ dans sa main s'éteignit, de même que l'embrasement de la Coupe, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luna, qui hocha la tête

et pointa du doigt Alastor Moody.

L'italien hocha la tête et assuma une position détendue mais ferme :

« Bien, je vais prendre celui-ci avec moi.

_ Mais, intervint Crouch Sr, il s'agit d'Alastor Moody, un Auror Se -

_ Non, le coupa Luna. Ce n'est pas le vrai.

_ Pas le vr - » commença Crouch mais 'Moody'' le devança.

Le supposé Auror senior se redressa brusquement, baguette en main et brandie vers le Survivant. Un sort noir quitta ses lèvres sous les cris d'horreur et les regards incrédules des jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

.

Renato ne fit pas grand cas de l'attaque il sortit juste une dague du holster accroché à sa ceinture et le sort toucha la lame avant de rebondir sur Crouch Sr, lequel s'effondra avec un cri de douleur.

L'italien ( quoi qu'on en dise, il avait la nationalité italienne ) répliqua aussitôt et balança sa dague. La lame vint se ficher dans la main du faux Moody, celle qui tenait sa baguette et l'homme jura en lâchant sa baguette que Luna invoqua aussitôt à elle avec un sortilège de désarmement.

Sans même accorder la moindre importance à qui que ce soit d'autre, la blondinette pointa sa propre baguette sur l'homme après que Ren l'ait forcé à reprendre sa véritable apparence ( sous les cris de stupeur – leur professeur de DCFM avait été un imposteur ?! )-, seulement pour le toucher d'un sort de métamorphose. L'homme rétrécit sur lui-même alors même qu'il était projeté vers Luna; Quand il atterrit finalement dans les mains de la Serdaigle, il faisait une vingtaine de cm et était tout vert. La Blondinette au regard rêveur le tendit au Survivant, lequel lui offrit un (trop) rare sourire lumineux.

_« Merci, Luna ! J'ai toujours voulu un caméléon ! » _s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il tenait prudemment le petit animal tremblant tout contre lui.

Le sorcier nouvellement transformé en animal n'osa pas bouger d'une écaille la fille Lovegood l'avait forcé dans sa forme animagus avant qu'il n'ait même pu réagir – la honte !

Potter ( ou était-ce 'Ren' maintenant ? ) le cala contre lui et Barty se relaxa un peu plus malgré lui. C'était pas sa faute ! Il le caressait et le tenait juste comme il fallait. Barty ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Barty était juste... tellement confortable, là, tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas bouger tout de suite.

_« Hum... je pense le nommer Leon. Il fera un bon compagnon._

__ Un très bon choix, Monseigneur_. » fit Luna avec humour.

Renato s'esclaffa et un Serdaigle à présent rougit violemment. Aw... Non ! [ Bad Ren ]. Ça n'était pas une mission; il n'avait pas de cible à charmer.

_ Le Code Magique établi en 1413 stipule que dans une situation semblable à celle-ci, la victime du complot peut faire ce qu'elle entend du ou des responsables et de leurs complices. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, en particulier quand vous n'êtes même pas foutu de reconnaître l'un de vos plus vieux amis d'un imposteur, termina-t-il en regardant Dumbles... pardon... Dumbledore.

_ C'est faux, j'ai tout de suite su que - !

Dumbles s'interrompit brutalement quand il réalisa qu'il avait marché droit dans l'un des pièges du morveux face à lui mais les dommages étaient déjà faits et des hoquets de stupeur retentirent dès qu'il se fut arrêté.

Ren afficha un rictus narquois.

« Oh ? »

Son sourire s'élargit quand Crouch Sr et Bagman jetèrent Dumbles aux loups, alors que élèves invités réclamaient des réponses auprès du vieux.

Renato serait bien resté plus longtemps pour admirer le chaos qu'il venait de semer, mais il avait à faire et c'était le moment idéal pour filer sans être délayé davantage par des indésirables.

Le jeune italien esquissa un rictus puis plaça ''Léon'' sur la bordure de son fédora. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Luna et en baisa délicatement le dos avant d'incliner son chapeau – tout en prenant garde à ne pas déranger son nouveau compagnon.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe, la voix de Luna se fit entendre à nouveau :

« L'Ancien va se mettre en chasse, Ren. Pour maintenir l'équilibre de la Balance du Monde, Sept seront maudit. L'unité prévaudra. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ren ( ou toute autre personne ayant été pris de court par la prédiction de la fille Lovegood ) de digérer cette information qu'elle reprit aussitôt :

« Ren... Toutes les malédictions peuvent être brisées. » termina-t-elle quand elle avisa le regard sombre du jeune tueur à gages.

Ren hocha la tête mais il était impossible pour Luna de voir l'expression de son visage. Son fédora créait une ombre sur la partie supérieure de sa face.

Le jeune homme finit cependant par hocher la tête, adressa un vague salut de la main en direction de la blondinette et tourna sur ses talons :

« _J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, Luna. _»

Leon, posté sur le chapeau de Ren tira sa longue langue en guise de salut puis s'installa confortablement au-dessus de son nouveau partenaire.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Merlin sait que c'était bien mieux que sa position au service du Seign - de Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

Ou : _Comment Barty développa un syndrome de Stockholm_.

* * *

**Publié le : 1er juin 2020**


End file.
